


Truyền thuyết đỏ

by windrelyn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fantasy, Half-Vampires, Multi, Mystery, Priests, Slash, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 132,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Aragorn là một giáo sĩ tập sự. Trong hành trình tiễu trừ ma cà rồng cùng cha mình ở một vùng núi hẻo lánh, cậu dần khám phá ra thế giới tăm tối và những truyền thuyết bi thảm của những sinh vật huyền thoại: ma cà rồng, người sói, phù thuỷ. Đồng thời, câu chuyện về tình yêu bi kịch của một giáo sĩ và chúa tể ma cà rồng từ ba trăm năm trước cũng dần được hé lộ, đặt cả vùng đất bên bờ vực diệt vong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic lấy cảm hứng từ các truyền thuyết địa phương về ma cà rồng/bán ma cà rồng ở Châu Âu, đặc biệt là Dracula vùng Transylvania, Romania. Ngoài ra còn có chút lịch sử Đông Âu, truyền thuyết ma sói, vài thứ khác về giáo sĩ và thợ săn ma cà rồng. 
> 
> Fic không phải thể loại kinh dị. Chỉ là một câu chuyện về những con người sống trong góc khuất của thế giới, ra sức níu kéo quá khứ đã mất. Ma cà rồng ở đây giống những bảo hộ đau khổ của vùng đất xưa cũ hơn là những sinh vật tàn ác, lén lút trong bóng tối và thích uống máu. 
> 
> Tất cả những tổ chức trong đây nếu có trùng hợp ngoài đời thực thì chỉ là ngẫu nhiên. Đôi chỗ nội dung hơi quái gở và siêu thực. Một số quy tắc tôn giáo đã bị lược bớt, một số truyền thuyết được thay đổi cho phù hợp. Tất cả chỉ nhằm phục vụ sở thích cá nhân.

 

“Thưa cha?”

“Chuyện gì vậy, Estel?” Elrond quay lại lập tức khi nghe gọi.

Họ đang đứng trên triền dốc thoải. Những thân cỏ đầu hạ hơi ngả vàng, dập dờn theo gió như một đại dương xanh ngút vô tận. Phía dưới, nơi họ vừa đi qua vài phút trước, con đường đất ngoằn ngoèo chạy xuyên qua những ruộng khoai tây sắp thu hoạch. Vài người nông dân đã ngơi tay để nhìn theo họ. Cái nhìn mà người bình thường hẳn phải cho là tò mò thái quá.

Dĩ nhiên ngài đoán được vấn đề Estel – hay Aragorn, trợ thủ của ngài, muốn đề cập.

“Mấy người đó… Sao họ cứ nhìn chúng ta kì cục vậy?” Vị giáo sĩ trẻ bức bối. Cậu ta dừng lại cách Elrond vài bước chân, thở dốc vì cái nắng giữa trưa gay gắt. Dễ hiểu vì sao Estel khó thể giữ bình tĩnh trước sự soi mói lộ liễu kia.

“Nơi đây vô cùng hẻo lánh, có thể họ chưa thấy một giáo sĩ nào kì quái như con, huh?” Ngài mỉm cười với cậu. Một câu đùa chẳng tốn kém gì. Dù sao đây cũng là nhiệm vụ thực tế đầu tiên. Cậu ta không – hoặc không thể – che giấu nỗi căng thẳng của mình. Bởi vậy, ngài chưa muốn cho Estel biết về những linh cảm mơ hồ kéo đến; kể từ khi họ đặt chân vào vùng núi xa xôi này. Cái nhìn săm soi kì lạ từ người dân chỉ củng cố thêm chúng.

“Và cả cha nữa.” Estel nhăn nhó đáp vì bị gọi là kì quái. “Con dám chắc chúng phải nhìn thấy cả trăm nhà truyền giáo đến rồi đi ấy. Nếu con không nhầm, đây là một trong những đầu mối hàng hải và tôn giáo quan trọng từ thế kỉ 15.”

“Chúng ta khác, Estel.” Ngài nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở. “Con chỉ cần thôi để ý đến họ là được. Gần tới nơi rồi.”

Estel định mở miệng nói gì đó, nhưng lại thôi. Cậu lắc đầu bước tiếp. gạt tóc mái bết mồ hôi rũ xuống quanh mặt. Thỉnh thoảng, Elrond vẫn thấy cậu ngoái lại nhìn qua vai. Ánh mắt của những người nông dân xa lạ ấy dường gắn chặt vào họ. Theo bén gót ngay cả khi họ sang đến thung lũng phía bên kia dãy đồi.

Nắng lên đỉnh. Con đường đất nâu như chạy dài vô tận, uốn mình qua các gò đồi lổn nhổn đá xám; thi thoảng lại bị một dòng suối nhỏ cắt ngang. Vài mái nhà cũ kĩ, đã đổi màu vì rêu phong và mưa gió nhấp nhô sau cánh đồng lúa mì bạt ngàn. Triền dốc phía xa được điểm xuyết ngẫu hứng bằng những mảng vườn nho xanh xanh. Giấc trưa hoàn toàn im ắng, không có lấy một tiếng chim hót.

Mọi người có lẽ đã trở về nhà tránh nắng. Điều đó làm vị giáo sĩ trẻ thoải mái hơn một chút. Cậu ta thôi càu nhàu về thái độ thiếu lịch sự của người dân, bắt đầu tận hưởng cảnh quan mới mẻ xung quanh. Elrond có thể nghe vạt áo choàng dài của cậu lào xào quét qua đám cỏ dại bên vệ đường.

Gió xao xác dưới vòm cây, thổi tung tóc ngài. Những cơn gió mặn mòi vị muối biển.

 _Mùi vị thân quen. Vị của kí ức và nước mắt._  Một lần nữa, ngài lại thấy mình đứng trên ghềnh đá trước biển, nơi những con sóng bạc đầu không ngừng than khóc, và cánh hồng nhung lả tả vương trên vai áo ngài.

Elrond không để ý bước chân mình. Ngài rẽ trái ở một góc đường, rồi rẽ phải thêm hai lần. Âm thanh loạt soạt phía sau cho thấy Estel đang lật bản đồ. Cậu cẩn thận rà tay trên đó, rồi ngẩng lên tỏ vẻ không-tin-được. Khuôn mặt Estel luôn biểu hiện rõ bất cứ cảm xúc nào đang hiện hữu trong cậu. Elrond không nén nổi nụ cười. Mười mấy năm trời cậu vẫn không thay đổi.

“Chúa nhân từ…” Cậu ta gập mảnh giấy bỏ vào túi, quệt mồ hôi nhỏ giọt trên má. “Cha không cần xem lại bản đồ sao?”

“Ta đi sai đường à?” Elrond hỏi lại.

“Không hề…đó mới là điều con thắc mắc. Cha đã từng ở đây một thời gian đúng không?” Cậu hất mặt về phía những con đường đất giao nhau và rẽ ra đủ mọi hướng. “Con có thể lạc ngay khi có bản đồ trong tay, con suýt đi nhầm vài lần nếu không theo sát cha. Cảnh vật cứ từa tựa nhau.”

“Chưa từng, Estel à. Đây là lần đầu tiên ta đến Transylvania, cũng như con thôi. Bản năng dẫn dắt ta, có lẽ vậy.” Elrond đáp đơn giản, mặc cho đứa con trai lắc đầu, vẻ không chịu thấu suốt.

Ngài không thể giải thích cho cậu ta hiểu cảm giác quen thuộc – dẫu nhắm mắt lại ngài cũng biết con đường cần rẽ ở đâu.  _Đây từng là quê hương ta trong vài năm ngắn ngủi. Là nơi ta đã sa vào cái bẫy của thứ tình cảm mù quáng nhất. Là nơi đã tan nát dưới móng vuốt của bọn xâm lăng cách đây ba thế kỉ…_

Elrond lặng lẽ đặt tay lên ngực. Vết sẹo do cây thập tự đâm vào tim vẫn còn đó. Cây thập tự do chính tay ngài làm ra, từ gỗ bạch dương bên kia khu đồi. Đứng từ đây, ngài vẫn có thể nghe tiếng xào xạc quen thuộc của chúng.

***

Mất chừng một tiếng nữa, tu viện cổ xưa đã hiện ra trước mắt họ. Vài ngọn tháp đá cổ kính vút lên đâm vào nền trời xanh thẳm. Nó toạ lạc trên một đỉnh đồi khá rộng và bằng phẳng. Đường lên là những bậc thang tạc vào sườn đồi, không biết đã trải bao năm tháng. Mưa gió bào mòn chúng, trông từ xa như vệt sơn trắng nhờ quét lên nền cỏ xanh biếc.

Từ đây, hai giáo sĩ có thể nghe sóng biển rì rầm vỗ vào vách núi. Bờ biển không xa tu viện lắm, chừng hai tiếng đi bộ. Elrond nheo mắt để chống lại ánh nắng. Ngài dễ dàng cảm thấy có thứ gì đó lạnh lẽo len lỏi trong khung cảnh yên bình. Như một làn khói hắc ám mơ hồ.

Nhìn kĩ hơn, bằng năng lực đặc biệt của mình, ngài thiết nghĩ thứ đó chắc phải lan ra từ ngọn núi xa nhất, sau tu viện. Nơi phế tích đổ nát của toà lâu đài án ngữ mỏm đá đồ sộ nhô ra biển. Tượng đài cô độc của quá khứ.

Nếu những viên gạch trên phế tích ấy có kí ức, hẳn chúng sẽ ghi lại hình ảnh ngài, sánh bước bên ông hoàng kiêu hãnh, ở một chiều thu nào đó đã sớm bị lãng quên…

“Cái gì vậy cha?” Estel đến đứng cạnh ngài. Elrond biết sự im lặng kéo dài khiến cậu thêm lo lắng. Cậu đặt tay lên mắt, chăm chú quan sát theo hướng mà cha mình đang nhìn. Chỉ thấy mảng tối sẫm trên mỏm đá, không rõ hình thù. Cậu không có năng lực giống ngài.

“Lâu đài đổ nát.” Elrond đáp bâng quơ, mắt không rời ngọn tháp xiêu vẹo – thứ cuối cùng còn đứng trên phế tích đau buồn ấy.

“Không phải, ý con là..” Estel thôi không nhìn nữa. Cậu hẳn cũng cảm nhận được sự hắc ám loang dần trong không gian, như những vệt dầu tối trên mặt biển êm đềm.

“Đừng nói ở đây, chúng ta sẽ bàn về nó sau.” Vị giáo sĩ kì cựu ngắt lời, trước khi Estel đề cập đến vấn đề đang ám ảnh ngài.

“Không còn sớm nữa, đừng để người ta phải đợi”. Elrond nhắc nhở, quay lưng đi nhanh xuống thung lũng dưới tu viện. Ngài cố không để cái bóng đen sì hoang tàn kia chiếm đóng tâm trí mình, không khác đôi cánh dơi tăm tối che lấp mặt trời.  _Không nên kết luận vội vã từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Phải trao đổi thêm với tu viện trưởng._  Ngài quyết định.

Và nếu mọi việc được chứng thực, thì không nghi ngờ gì – vùng đất này thực sự đang bị quỷ dữ án bóng.

 _Ngươi đang đợi ta, phải không?_  Elrond thầm nghĩ.  _Vậy thì ngươi đã được toại nguyện rồi. Nhưng ta sẽ không để ngươi gieo rắc kinh hoàng cho vùng đất này nữa. Nó từng là quê hương của chúng ta…_

Phía sau ngài, Estel lại lắc đầu chán nản.


	2. Chapter 2

Khi nhìn từ đỉnh đồi, tu viện có vẻ gần. Nhưng thực sự phải bươn qua rất nhiều thung lũng nhỏ, dốc đứng cùng không biết bao nhiêu thửa ruộng mới đến được chân các bậc thang cổ. Gió ngày một mạnh hơn. Thi thoảng Aragorn lại lo sợ vẩn vơ – rằng nó sẽ cuốn phăng cả hai cha con ra biển.

Màu cỏ xanh rờn choán lấy mắt anh, làm mờ nhạt mọi màu sắc khác. Nhìn cách Elrond đi hối hả, với sự thăng bằng tuyệt vời giữa từng đợt gió và những khối đá sạt lở, anh biết họ sắp trễ giờ hẹn đến nơi. Đây là chuyến đi dài đầu tiên của anh với tư cách là một giáo sĩ. Anh không muốn nó khởi đầu quá tệ.

Hai bóng người vận y phục đen sẫm giống hệt nhau đứng chờ sẵn trước cửa giáo đường. Từ xa trông họ như hai bức tượng thiên thần gác cổng. Liên tưởng kì quặc ấy vừa nháng lên đã bị dập xuống tức khắc, vì cha ngoái lại hối anh. Bươn bả nốt bậc thang dốc cuối cùng, anh vội vàng bẻ lại cổ áo, theo sát vị giáo sĩ kì cựu. Tóc và áo choàng của người nhẹ nhàng bay theo gió như dải sóng tối. Những viên sỏi lát lối đi nghiến lạo xạo dưới gót giày.

Elrond hẳn quá quen với các nghi thức chào đón, nhưng Aragorn bối rối kinh khủng khi hai vị tu viện trưởng nghiêng đầu với mình. Người đầu tiên – Glorfindel – nồng nhiệt bắt tay cha như thể hai người là bạn vong niên. Mái tóc vàng óng được buộc hờ hững phía sau gáy nổi bật trên nền vải đen, cùng nụ cười tươi luôn nở trên môi, ông ta giống một nghệ sĩ hơn là giáo sĩ.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, tia nhìn của Glorfindel quét trúng biểu tượng trên ngực áo cha. Tấm khiên bạc đặt giữa thánh giá và những thân hoa hồng đầy gai nhọn. Anh để ý cảm xúc nháng qua rất nhanh trong cặp đồng tử xanh biển – có gì đó nửa như thích thú, nửa như chán ghét. Song chúng khác biệt hoàn toàn so với những người từng tiếp xúc với hai cha con anh – trong mắt họ chỉ có sự ngạc nhiên pha lẫn e dè kính sợ. Aragorn lập tức nhận ra không nên xem thường vị giáo sĩ này.

Người thứ hai, Erestor, điềm tĩnh hơn. Ông ta có mái tóc đen mượt xoã xuống vai, thanh lịch đến nỗi anh chỉ muốn cạo luôn đám tóc xoăn rối bời của mình. Rất khó xác định cảm xúc chủ đạo của ông ta vì khuôn mặt như một bức tượng thạch cao. Đẹp đẽ nhưng dửng dưng, như thể trên đời chẳng có gì đáng để quan tâm. Khoé môi hơi nhếch lên khi ông bắt tay Elrond. Aragorn tự hỏi có phải ông ta vừa mỉm cười.

Ba người bắt đầu trao đổi những lời xã giao. Aragorn cảm thấy mình như kẻ ngoại đạo đứng bên lề cuộc nói chuyện. Anh hết xốc lại hành lí đến vuốt lại nếp áo bị gió thổi tung, ước sao khoảng thời gian tẻ nhạt này trôi nhanh một chút. Nắng xế chiều hun nóng gáy anh, nhưng một cơn ớn lạnh bất thường nổi lên, rợn dọc sống lưng. Bóng đen đổ nát của toà lâu đài bên kia dãy núi từ từ len lỏi vào tâm trí.

“À, phải!” – Giọng Glorfindel cao lên hứng khởi, làm Aragorn giật bắn. Định thần lại, anh thấy cả ba người đang hướng sự chú ý vào mình.

“Là cậu nhóc đó. Tôi nhớ rồi, Elrond.” Vị tu viện trưởng nói tiếp với nụ cười thích thú. “Chúng ta đã già hết cả. Khi ấy cậu ta mới chỉ cao bằng cái bệ thờ.”

“Con…” Aragorn luống cuống nhìn sang cha. Vẫn chưa kịp nhớ ra mình đã từng gặp Glorfindel. Ông ta thuộc loại người gặp một lần không thể quên. Có lẽ lúc ấy anh còn quá nhỏ.

Cũng may Elrond đã cứu cho anh khỏi phải đáp lời: “Gần mười năm còn gì, ngài tu viện trưởng? Giờ nó là trợ thủ của tôi.”

Âm điệu tự hào trong lời cha nói khiến vị giáo sĩ trẻ đỏ mặt. Anh tự nhủ sẽ không làm cha thất vọng. Dù chưa rõ mình sắp phải đối mặt với thứ ma quỷ nào.

“Tôi cam đoan cậu ta sẽ là phụ tá tốt trong…ừm… _việc đó_.” Glorfindel khẳng định không ngần ngại. Dường ông ta phát ngôn thay cho cả Erestor, nãy giờ vẫn im lặng. Aragorn không khỏi thắc mắc sao hai người đối lập hoàn toàn lại có thể cùng thống nhất điều hành một tu viện.

Thỉnh thoảng Aragorn vẫn bắt gặp ánh nhìn chạm vào phù hiệu gắn trên ngực áo. Biểu tượng của giáo đoàn X. Trực thuộc toà thánh, nó là nơi quy tụ những kẻ có khả năng đặc biệt, được biết đến như những chiến binh mật được chúa ban phước – hoặc nguyền rủa, anh thầm nghĩ.

**  
 _Thành viên giáo đoàn đa phần được đem về từ khi còn rất nhỏ, trải qua những giai đoạn phân loại và luyện tập khắc nghiệt phù hợp với năng lực bẩm sinh. Đến khi được phong linh mục, họ sẽ chính thức làm nhiệm vụ canh giữ phần khuất của thế giới. Luôn đứng ở ranh giới sống – chết; họ nhận chỉ thị từ toà thánh chủ yếu là khám phá và tiêu trừ các hiện tượng huyền bí đe doạ cuộc sống con người._

_Aragorn vừa chính thức trở thành giáo sĩ hồi đầu xuân. Sắp tới sẽ là trận chiến đầu tiên. Anh vẫn không ngừng trăn trở; những gì được học tập, rèn luyện như đã bay biến sạch. Cha dường đã kỳ vọng quá nhiều khi chỉ định anh làm trợ thủ._

_Elrond cai quản nhánh phía đông của giáo đoàn X. với các thành viên hoạt động rải rác khắp vùng Đông Âu. Người đã thôi những chuyến đi nguy hiểm được gần năm năm. Tuy nhiên một bức thư cầu cứu – hay đại loại thế – chuyển gấp đến toà giám mục đã khiến người phá lệ._

_Kiên quyết không lay chuyển được, người bảo chỉ có mình mới xử lí được việc này. Aragorn không rõ cha đã đấu tranh gay gắt với toà thánh thế nào; chỉ biết họ đành nhượng bộ. Sau khi đặt một hệ thống theo dõi sát sao. Bất cứ lúc nào cha cần, lực lượng hỗ trợ quanh đây sẽ đến ngay. Aragorn hơi khó chịu khi biết rằng nhất cử nhất động của mình bị quan sát bởi hàng trăm cặp mắt trong giáo hội._

_Cha không nói gì nhiều với anh; ngoại trừ những dặn dò cần thiết. Người cũng chẳng tiết lộ về nội dung bức thư hay tình tiết cụ thể về thứ đang ám lấy vùng này. Chỉ biết nó liên quan đến ma cà rồng. Người trấn an rằng không cần lo lắng nhiều. Người đã đối mặt với sinh vật khát máu ấy suốt thời trẻ. Nhưng quầng tối ảm đạm trên mặt người phủ nhận hết những lời xoa dịu._

**  
“Cũng đã muộn rồi.” Erestor lần đầu lên tiếng, kéo Aragorn khỏi dòng hồi tưởng. “Đến đây là cả một chặng đường dài. Hai người cần nghỉ ngơi. Chúng tôi đã sắp xếp hai phòng ở cạnh nhà nguyện.” Giọng ông thanh và trong vắt. Có lẽ vì không được cất ra thường xuyên. Aragorn không khỏi liên tưởng đến nguồn suối chảy ngầm trong vách núi, tinh khiết không vẩn đục bởi nó chạy trốn thế giới bên ngoài.

_Ông ta nói câu nào ra câu ấy, không quá dài hay thừa thãi. Như thể nói thừa một từ là sẽ bị trừng phạt._  Anh nghĩ, giờ mới cảm thấy mệt rã rời sau cuộc hành trình dài.

Nhưng Elrond vẫn đứng nguyên đó. “Phải rồi, đã muộn.” Người nói, nheo mắt nhìn hai tu viện trưởng. Cái nhìn sắc lạnh, uy nghiêm của một giám mục lâu năm. Vẻ thân tình xã giao đã cất đi.

“Hai người còn định trì hoãn đến bao giờ? Chẳng phải trong thư viết là không còn thời gian nữa sao? Đối với những thế lực hắc ám, chần chừ một giây cũng đủ đưa ta xuống địa ngục.” Lời cha thoáng sắc giận dữ. Hai người đối diện cúi đầu. Sự nồng nhiệt ban đầu chỉ để che giấu vụng về nỗi lo lắng ám lấy họ – có thể là một tháng, một năm hoặc lâu hơn.

“Ta linh cảm hắn không chờ đợi chúng ta lâu thêm nữa, làm ơn nhanh lên. Trước tiên hãy đưa ta đi một vòng tu viện của các ngài.” Cha hạ giọng.

***

“Truyền thuyết ma cà rồng rất phổ biến ở các miền hoang vu hẻo lánh; từ thời Trung cổ đã có những thêu dệt rùng rợn…Và sau vài chục năm yên ổn, nó lại dấy lên…” – Glorfindel tóm lược sơ qua lúc dẫn cha con họ đi dọc hành lang sâu hút.

Cha bảo anh có thể về phòng trước, tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng anh kiên quyết theo sát người. Không thể để xảy ra bất trắc. Thêm nữa, anh muốn biết tường tận hơn về nhiệm vụ sắp tới. Làm sao chuẩn bị chiến đấu khi chẳng rõ mình phải đối mặt với cái gì.

Lịch sử của tu viện này rất lâu đời – cha từng nói trước với anh vài điều về nó. Nằm gần cảng biển chiến lược thời cổ, phát triển cực thịnh vào khoảng giữa thế kỉ 15 – 16 trước khi bị xâm lược. Nhiều nhà truyền giáo đã ghé lại đây, đó là lí do các công trình kiến trúc hội tụ đủ dấu ấn phương đông và phương tây. Điển hình như nơi anh đang đứng. Những mái vòm uốn cong đều đặn đỡ lấy trần; những thân cột cẩm thạch mảnh mai; những bức bích hoạ tôn giáo đủ màu, nguyên vẹn – chắc đã qua trùng tu nhiều lần – tạo cảm giác như đang ngược về quá khứ. Sự hoà quyện nhẹ nhàng giữa kiến trúc Gothic và đường nét hao hao các nhà thờ-pháo đài Đức thời Trung Cổ khiến nơi này trở nên đặc biệt.

Vách tường rất dày nên âm thanh bên ngoài không thể len vào. Glorfindel cũng đã ngừng nói. Chỉ có tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng của bốn người vọng qua hành lang tối mờ.

Aragorn để ý không có gì qua nổi cặp mắt tinh anh từng trải của cha. Người quan sát kĩ lưỡng từ hốc tường, mái vòm đến giá cắm đèn. Anh không biết người đọc được bao nhiêu thông điệp huyền bí trong đó. Anh chỉ cảm thấy hơi khó chịu. Như thể sự hắc ám cổ xưa sau từng ấy năm chiến tranh chưa bao giờ buông tha chốn này. Chúng vẫn phảng phất đe doạ, bất chấp lớp vỏ bình yên, thanh tĩnh.

Hai tu viện trưởng im lặng đưa họ qua những khuôn viên cổ xưa ken đặc cây cối; những khoảng sân gạch nứt vỡ và những nhà nguyện rêu phong bỏ hoang. Aragorn nghĩ nơi này chắc phải ẩn giấu thứ gì đó. Nếu không, cha đã chẳng khăng khăng muốn đi một vòng tu viện.

Không khí tịch mịch thoảng hương trầm. Cảm giác ngột ngạt dần trĩu nặng trong tim, Aragorn nghĩ mình sắp không chịu nổi.

Một thoáng chuyển động rất khẽ, Elrond đặt tay lên chuôi dao. Dưới lớp áo choàng đen thẫm, ánh bạc lấp loé trấn an vị giáo sĩ trẻ. Sự hiện diện của cha luôn giúp anh bình tâm.

“Tu viện đang cất giữ một thứ lẽ ra không nên chạm vào.” Cha thì thầm.

Hai người phía trước dừng khựng. Họ trao đổi với nhau ánh mắt nghi ngại, rất nhanh. Rồi Glorfindel gật đầu. Nhẹ đến khó thấy.

Mặt trời đã xế về dãy núi phía Tây. Chỉ lát nữa nó sẽ chìm xuống biển mây xám xịt. Bóng tối len lỏi quanh họ từ những kẽ nứt và những bức tường rạn vỡ. Phía này đã là tận cùng của tu viện. Giáo đường sau lưng le lói lên đèn.

Glorfindel ngước lên bất chợt, vẻ dè chừng. Như sợ một đôi cánh đen sà xuống từ bầu trời vần vũ. Ba người còn lại, theo bản năng, cũng ngước lên theo. Không có gì – hoặc là chưa có gì – ngoài những dải mây tan tác.

“Mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ khi chúng tôi tìm ra nó. Đúng hơn là nó tự đến với chúng tôi.” Cuối cùng vị tu viện trưởng nói, hạ mắt xuống. “Bằng một cách không tưởng. Nó được đặt trên giá sách… Chúa nhân từ, tôi dám thề rằng chỉ vài phút trước tôi không thấy gì, ngoài những gáy sách quen thuộc. Tựa như nó xuất hiện từ không khí. Tôi mới chỉ rời mắt khỏi đó trong khoảnh khắc.”

“Nó là…?” Elrond nhướng mày. Aragorn đột nhiên thấy mình lần tay lên chuỗi thánh giá đeo quanh cổ. Những gì họ lo sợ – và cảm nhận – trên đường đến đây đang dần được khẳng định. Từng bước chậm rãi. Như màn sương đen loang khắp.

Một lần nữa, hình ảnh lâu đài cổ lướt vụt qua đầu anh. Có ai đó đang đứng trong đống gạch đổ nát. Vạt áo choàng rách tươm bay phần phật theo đợt gió biển. Hắn từ từ quay mặt lại. Càng lúc anh càng tiến gần hắn.

_Đừng, Estel._  Giọng cha vang trong tâm tưởng, rõ ràng và đanh thép.  _Không phải ở đây. Kiểm soát lại!_

Aragorn đổi tư thế đứng. Mồ hôi lạnh túa ra không ngớt, chảy dọc mặt. Bình thường, chưa bao giờ tâm tưởng của anh rối loạn như vừa rồi. Kể cả trong những tình huống huấn luyện khắc nghiệt nhất ở giáo đoàn. Có lẽ móng vuốt của thứ tà ác quanh đây đã chạm vào nó.

Anh phải tự nhẩm một đoạn kinh thánh để trấn tĩnh. Lúc anh tạm lấy lại nhận thức, vừa kịp nghe Glorfindel hạ giọng rất trầm. Như tiếng nước nửa đêm vỗ vào bờ cát.

“Một lá thư, hoặc là gần như thế.” Ông ta nói.

“Một lá thư?” Cha xác nhận lại.

“Chính xác là một bản sao cũ kĩ.” Ông tiếp tục, khẽ liếc qua Erestor. Vị tu viện trưởng tóc đen vẫn đứng lặng lẽ như bức tượng cổ vô cảm.

Quay lại họ, ông ra hiệu trở lại tu viện: “Tôi sẽ không nói về nó ở nơi trống trải không gì che chắn thế này.”

Cha gật đầu. Dưới lần áo, tay người siết lấy chuôi kiếm chặt hơn.

Trên đường về lại qua những hành lang lấp lánh kính màu và bích hoạ, Glorfindel dường cảm thấy an toàn hơn, mới dè dặt tiết lộ về đầu mối ma quỷ ấy. Erestor đi sau cùng, không khác một cái bóng u ám từ thời viễn cổ. Aragorn phải kìm nén để không liếc nhìn cảnh giác. Ông ta hẳn sẽ nhận ra sự nghi ngờ lộ liễu đó.

“Bản gốc theo tôi suy đoán, có thể xuất hiện vào giữa thế kỉ 18 hoặc trễ hơn một chút.” Glorfindel nói. “Bản sao tìm thấy do một tu sĩ truyền giáo cuối thế kỉ 19 chép lại. Tôi không hiểu động cơ của ông ta. Ông ta có để lại vài dòng nguệch ngoạc phía sau, đại ý không rõ ràng. Dường như viết trong hoảng loạn.”

“Nội dung lá thư thế nào?” Elrond hỏi. Dưới ánh nến lờ mờ, khuôn mặt người đanh lại.

Glorfindel lúng túng: “Chúng tôi đã thử dịch một đoạn đầu. Nó viết bằng tiếng La tinh cổ xưa. Cách viết như một lá thư, nhưng gửi cho đối tượng nào thì khó xác định, bởi trong đó chỉ dùng đại từ chung chung, không có lấy một cái tên. Có vẻ người nhận được nhắc đến đã chết. Vài đoạn được đánh dấu bị mất, hoặc bị xoá bởi vị tu sĩ kia. Và…thật kinh khủng…”

Ông ta bỏ lửng câu nói, ôm lấy đầu, dường không thể chịu đựng việc tiết lộ tiếp về thứ đáng sợ kia. Như thể gắn với nó là những kí ức vô cùng khủng khiếp. Mái tóc vàng xoã xuống khi ông lắc đầu liên tục. Erestor lướt đến bên cạnh ông, nhẹ không hơn một luồng gió, đến nỗi Aragorn giật mình.  _Gì thì gì, người này không bình thường chút nào._  anh nghĩ.

“Có lẽ hai người nên xem tận mắt. Nếu không phiền.” Erestor đề nghị thay Glorfindel, vẫn kiểu nói tiết kiệm từng từ.

“Dẫn đường cho tôi.” Elrond nói.

Aragorn nghĩ tim mình đập mạnh đến nỗi hoàn toàn có thể nghe được trong hành lang quạnh quẽ. Nghe kể là một chuyện nhưng xem tận mắt…sự tiếp xúc trực tiếp có sức mạnh áp đảo hơn người ta tưởng tượng.

***

Thứ mùi thời gian xa xưa, ẩm mốc xộc lên. Một hỗn hợp khó chịu. Aragorn quá quen với nó – đặc trưng cho những hầm ngầm hoang phế – nơi anh trải qua những năm huấn luyện nhận biết ma quỷ. Tuy nhiên, ở đây nó còn phảng phất mùi giống như da thịt nát rữa. Anh nhăn mặt khi nó lướt qua khứu giác, khiến mọi tế bào trong đó nhộn nhạo bức bối.

Là bởi Glorfindel vừa kéo ra từ hộc tủ thư viện một hộp gỗ nhỏ, trơn bóng không chạm trổ. Ông thận trọng mở nắp, nhón lấy một vật từ đáy hộp. Như sợ lây nhiễm một thứ bệnh khủng khiếp. Thái độ rõ ràng không phải trân trọng sùng kính trước một món thánh vật cổ xưa. Mà là ghê tởm cùng cực.

_Lá thư? Đúng hơn là một mẩu giấy sắp tan thành bụi_ , Aragorn nghĩ. Gương mặt cha không gợn chút cảm xúc. Người cẩn trọng quan sát vật thể ố vàng, đầy vết mực nhoè nhoẹt kia.

“Như ngài thấy, Elrond.” Glorfindel vừa nói vừa trải mặt sau tờ giấy ra. “Đây là những dòng nguệch ngoạc của vị tu sĩ:

_**Hỡi người đọc, sống để quên lãng, hãy quật mồ hắn lên bằng những con chữ, tại nơi ác quỷ ngang hàng với thánh thần**.”_

_Thật khó hiểu. Ông ta để lại một thông điệp, hoặc một mật mã. Nhưng tạm thời chúng ta chưa có chìa khoá để hiểu thấu đáo._  Aragorn nhướng mắt qua để quan sát kĩ thêm, trong đầu không ngớt đặt ra những giả thuyết rối rắm.

Glorfindel không thể ngừng dán mắt vào lá thư. Dường nó sẽ lập tức biến thành ác quỷ nếu ông ta lơ là.

Sau một hồi nghiền ngẫm dòng chữ bí ẩn từ thế kỉ 18 kia, cha đưa tay lật lại mặt trước. Ánh mắt người lướt nhanh qua đoạn thư viết bằng tiếng La tinh, nét chữ mềm mại đã hơi nhoè vì bị ẩm. Quầng mây xám lạnh lan dần trong cặp đồng tử trong vắt. Như mực đen loang trong dải nước tinh khiết. Aragorn thấy môi người run nhẹ.

_“Tại sao ngươi lại khóc?_

_Đừng, ta sợ thứ chất lỏng trong suốt và mặn chát ấy. Nó quá thuần khiết, quá cay đắng khi ứa ra từ đôi mắt của ngươi. Nó nhắc nhở ta về thứ ranh giới mà gã chúa trời tàn nhẫn vạch ra._

_Không. Ta không muốn thấy ngươi đau đớn đến vậy. Ta đã làm gì sai? Hãy để ta bước đến bên ngươi và lau đi những giọt nước mắt. Như ngày xưa._

_Tại sao ánh nhìn ngươi dành cho ta lại tàn nhẫn đến thế?_

_Ta cảm nhận được nỗi căm phẫn, ghê tởm toát ra từ đó. Trong mắt ngươi, ta là thứ sinh vật tàn ác nhất trên đời. Đừng, ta không thể chịu đựng tia nhìn đó lâu thêm. Nó thiêu đốt trái tim ta._

_Ta chỉ muốn ở bên ngươi. Ta bấu víu cuộc sống chỉ vì ngươi. Chẳng lẽ lí do đó không khiến ngươi bớt đi chút oán hận sao?_

_Tại sao ngươi lại phải chết?_

_Lẽ nào tình yêu từ ta cũng là một thứ tội ác không chấp nhận được. Ngươi muốn phủ nhận mọi thứ thuộc về ta, phải vậy không? Ngươi đã chọn chúa trời chết tiệt. Đừng, hãy ở lại đi. Nếu ngươi chết, những gì ta đã trả giá sẽ trở nên vô nghĩa._

_Tận giây phút cuối cùng, ngươi vẫn là kẻ thật kì lạ. Ngươi đã khuấy động trong một con quỷ những tình cảm không thể có. Bao hàm cả sự sợ hãi và kinh tởm thứ thức ăn yêu thích của nó – thứ chất lỏng chết chóc đang chảy lênh láng trên nền kia._

_Ta không thể tin. Không thể tin. Ta sẽ đợi. Dù vùng đất này tan chảy. Dù bầu trời kia sụp đổ. Ta sẽ đợi. Ta sẽ cướp lại từ tay chúa trời chết tiệt thứ thuộc về ta._

_Ta nguyền rủa._

_Ta nguyền rủa._

_Ta nguyền rủa…”_


	3. Chapter 3

Trời không trăng, nhưng ánh sao yếu ớt loang loáng phản chiếu giúp gã sói nhận ra mình ở rất gần bờ sông. Nước lặng lờ trôi, vỗ rì rào dưới bờ cỏ như lời thì thầm từ dĩ vãng. Mùi bùn lẫn với mùi cỏ nước ngày một đặc quánh lại.

Gã khịt mũi. Đã sống gần ba thế kỉ ở đây nhưng gã vẫn không ưa nổi sự ẩm ướt. Nó gợi nhớ đến những hầm mộ ngấm nước mục nát và những nhà lao tối tăm dưới lòng đất.

Lớp cỏ dại bị giẫm đạp, giày xéo nát tươm từ trận chiến gần nhất chưa mọc lại nổi. Gã sói cảm thấy nền đất – nhám và cứng ngắc dưới lớp đệm chân – hằn vết giày cùng vết móng vuốt khổng lồ. Những đường rạch sâu hoắm đan xen chằng chịt, chạy dài khắp bờ sông, làm thành một chứng tích rùng rợn.

Tuy nhiên gã không có nhiều thời gian để ý. Bỏ lại con sông khảm đầy sao trời sau lưng, gã hộc tốc phóng về hướng ngọn đồi. Gai mâm xôi cào xước bộ lông vốn đã tơi tả của gã. Tiếng tru của bầy sói đuổi theo rất gần.

Rừng đêm hoàn toàn im ắng – đấy là nếu không có thứ âm thanh ghê rợn kia vẳng qua vẳng lại giữa những rặng cây tối mờ; len qua cả bụi gai rậm rạp nhất; trườn lên các dốc đá đầy rêu trơn tuột, cố gắng tóm lấy chân gã.

_Phản bội, phản bội_ , chúng đang truyền tin cho lực lượng đóng ở bìa rừng phía Tây như thế.  _Phản bội. Nhơ nhớp. Phanh thây hắn. Uống máu hắn._

Gã sói cắm đầu chạy và chạy, dù thật tâm gã muốn dừng lại xé xác đám truy đuổi thành trăm mảnh. Không gì hơn việc nếm vị máu tươi ấm nóng của kẻ thù, hay cảm thấy xương chúng gãy vụn dưới răng mình.

Cổ họng gã bắt đầu bỏng cháy, mắt hoa lên vì mất máu. Cảnh vật phía trước chỉ còn là một đám bụi xám mờ mịt. Mặc, gã cứ vậy đâm bừa qua những thân cây, những lùm bụi thấp, không để ý cơn đau dồn dập kéo đến. Chân gã nặng như chì, vết thương rách toác ra sau mỗi đợt dừng lại lấy đà chạy.

Mùi lá non ngập đầy trong mũi. Gã nhớ đến người đang đợi mình trở về. Điều đó tiếp thêm cho gã chút sức mạnh để bươn qua hết dặm rừng.

Bầu trời tuyền một sắc tím ảm đạm mở ra đột ngột. Dải rừng phía chân đồi bên này rất hẹp, cây cối chủ yếu là sồi và dẻ mọc san sát. Nhìn từ xa, chúng trải lên sườn dốc như nửa mảnh lụa xanh sẫm. Nửa còn lại chỉ có cỏ hoang cao quá đầu người. Tuy nhiên ẩn dưới chúng lại là những bậc thang đá cổ nứt vỡ.  _Đường dẫn lên pháo đài._

Gã sói vẫn nhớ chúng trông như thế nào. Khi nơi này chưa có máu đổ và cỏ dại bò lan bao phủ hết.

Lá cỏ dài, sắc lẹm như trăm ngàn lưỡi dao, sẵn sàng cứa nát da thịt kẻ nào xâm phạm đến kí ức mà ngọn đồi mang trong mình.

Khoảnh khắc vạn vật nhuốm sắc đỏ bi ai.

Khoảnh khắc bầu trời nghiêng lệch chực sụp đổ theo ngọn tháp canh cuối cùng trên pháo đài.

Khoảnh khắc gã tìm thấy người đó trên những bậc thang đá trắng nhớp máu.

Tiếng gào thét truy đuổi đã bị bỏ lại khá xa. Trong một thoáng đắm chìm với hồi ức, gã quên mất mình đang chạy trốn. Nhưng cũng không thành vấn đề, bọn người sói đã vượt quá ranh giới, gã nghĩ. “Họ” sẽ sớm tiêu diệt đám xâm phạm lãnh địa, như đã làm hàng trăm nghìn đêm khác, kể từ khi khế ước hoà bình bị phá bỏ và chiến tranh được khơi dậy giữa hai thế lực. Chỉ nhằm giành lấy quyền làm chủ vùng đất.

Gã khó nhọc bò lên một tảng đá xám bằng phẳng bất thường, cố gắng ép hơi thở trở lại nhịp. Giờ gã mới nhận thấy vết thương chi chít khắp người. Bỏng rát như vừa bị đổ dầu sôi. Máu chảy không ngừng từ vết rạch sâu tới xương ở cả hai chân sau. Chúng để lại một đường thẫm màu trên bãi cỏ lơ thơ nơi gã vừa đi qua.

Gã giũ mình. Cơn đau xộc lên như lửa thiêu đốt khiến gã khó thể nén tiếng gầm gừ. Trận chiến ở biên giới và cuộc chạy trốn đã vắt kiệt sức gã. Có cảm tưởng mọi thớ cơ đều đang rã ra. Gã biết nội ngày mai vết thương sẽ biến mất, nhưng hiện tại thì chúng thoả sức hành hạ gã.

Bốn bề trở lại tịnh không tiếng động. Gã sói ngóc đầu đánh hơi. Gió đổi chiều, mang theo hơi nước ẩm mát rượi. Chắc chắn vài hôm nữa sẽ có mưa trái mùa. Thông thường, năm nào trước lễ Thánh George cũng mưa rất lớn.

Gã không ngửi thấy thêm mùi gì khác ngoài làn hương trong trẻo của rừng cùng mùi máu của chính mình. Hẳn giờ này cuộc chiến đã được đẩy sang vùng thung lũng phía bên kia… Phía ngoài lãnh địa của ma cà rồng.

Đột nhiên gã thấy lo cho cậu.

Cơn bồn chồn đột ngột dâng lên, mới đầu còn mơ hồ, sau tăng lên thành nỗi sợ hãi không gì xua tan nổi. Gã sợ chuyện ngày xưa lại tiếp diễn.

_Cậu sẽ ổn. Chẳng phải cậu đã chiến đấu suốt từng ấy năm theo kiểu này sao?_  Gã nghĩ, cố trấn an bằng cách tập trung liếm vết thương và chải lại bộ lông xơ xác, bết bệt máu khô. Không khỏi hồi tưởng lúc hàm răng trắng ởn, sắc nhọn như ngọn giáo bập vào người, dứt xé không thương tiếc. Cùng tiếng tru điên dại nguyền rủa kẻ phản bội. Chúng không bao giờ quên dẫu đã hơn ba thế kỉ trôi qua.

_Đồng bào chung dòng máu. Đồng đội chung chiến tuyến. Ít ra đã từng thế. Nhưng bây giờ, đơn giản nếu họ còn thì ta mất. Ta chẳng hối tiếc về quyết định của mình._

Vạt cỏ rậm rạp từ từ rẽ ra, nhẹ nhàng, dưới một tác động vô hình. Gã sói thở hắt ra. Gánh nặng đeo đẳng trong tim tạm thời được cất đi.

Một làn sương xanh xám, dường nửa đặc nửa trong suốt, chậm rãi loang qua trảng trống. Gã đăm đăm không chớp mắt. Nhìn cảnh tượng này ngần ấy năm, nhưng cảm giác bị mê hoặc vẫn mới nguyên như ngày đầu.

Nếu âm điệu của khúc ca bi ai nhất có thể ngưng kết lại thì chính là đây. Huyền ảo, thuần khiết tựa ánh sao mờ xanh trên bầu trời vời vợi. Mơ hồ, man mác như dòng kí ức xưa cũ thấm vào trang sử ố vàng.

Theo một hiệu lệnh câm lặng, dải sương ấy tụ lại, quyện chặt lấy nhau bằng những nút thắt xám bạc. Chúng sáng lên lập loè, kiến tạo nên cơ thể đẹp đẽ. Những sợi li ti vươn ra, chạy dài thành mái tóc xoã óng ánh sắc bạch kim. Không gian bỗng chốc trở nên đầy ma lực huyền bí với sự xuất hiện của cậu.

Gã biết tóc cậu có màu vàng rực nếu nhìn vào ban ngày. Ấm áp hơn cả sắc nắng giữa hạ.

Tuy nhiên, gã không bao giờ được thấy cậu trong ánh dương nữa. Hình ảnh sau cùng là mái tóc bết máu, lạnh giá, rũ trên tay hắn như những cánh hoa giập nát.

Gã sói loạng choạng đứng dậy. Thứ chất lỏng tanh sực thấm ướt mặt đá thô ráp.  _Chúng nhắm vào điểm yếu của ta ngày càng chuẩn xác. Chắc chắn cuộc giằng co tàn nhẫn này sẽ kết thúc, sớm thôi_.

Nhưng hắn thực sự không muốn – đúng hơn là không đủ can đảm – nghĩ về hồi kết.

Bởi nó cũng là lời phán xét cuối cùng cho cậu, và cả vùng đất này.

“Có cần phải làm đến thế không?” Legolas buông lời hỏi thay cho câu chào xã giao. Cặp đồng tử màu hồng ngọc quét nhanh qua tình trạng của gã sói, rồi dán chặt vào những vết cắn đang rỉ máu.

Cậu ghét nhất khi phải biến thành nhân tố tự nhiên – phổ biến là sương mù. Phải mất gần một thế kỉ mới làm quen được với cảm giác khó chịu. Tưởng chừng cơ thể không thuộc về mình nữa. Chúng phân rã ra hàng ngàn mảnh, sơ sẩy một chút là không trở lại hình hài nguyên vẹn được.

Gã sói khẽ gầm gừ trong cổ họng. Không khác tiếng rên rỉ giận dữ. Đó là lời chào quen thuộc giữa họ.

Không khí ẩm, nồng mùi máu, quyện với mùi cỏ giập nát hăng hăng. Vị mặn tanh tưởi đang khiến lưỡi cậu tê dại. Máu tên Vệ Binh xấu số đêm nay chảy dọc khoé miệng, nhỏ giọt xuống vạt áo thành từng vệt tối sẫm. Cậu chẳng buồn lau chúng. Giống như một cách tận hưởng chiến thắng nhất thời. Không gì ngọt ngào hơn khi uống từ từ sự sống của kẻ thù.

Vệ Binh là những kẻ còn sót lại của một dòng tộc vương giả xa xưa, mù quáng săn lùng ma cà rồng theo lời dặn từ vị vua mà chúng tôn sùng. Dĩ nhiên ông ta đã thành cát bụi từ lâu.

Khác với các giáo sĩ – kẻ thù duy nhất ma cà rồng e ngại, Vệ Binh là một đám ô hợp chuyên sử dụng những phương pháp lỗi thời vô dụng. Chúng sống trà trộn với dân thường, chỉ đến đêm mới họp lại. Song thành tựu duy nhất chúng đạt được là khiến lực lượng phe mình ngày càng ít đi. Gần đây Legolas để ý chúng bắt đầu chiêu mộ những tay tự xưng là thợ săn ma cà rồng, đến từ khắp các vùng. Tuy nhiên cậu lo lắng về lũ người sói nhiều hơn.

Legolas trèo lên tảng đá hẹp, đến khi bộ lông sói tơi tả ép sát vào người. Máu gã thấm vào ống quần khi cậu quỳ xuống. Gã bắt đầu phát ra âm thanh trầm trầm dễ chịu, như người ta ư ử hát.

“Nói gì đó đi.” Cậu khẽ bảo, lơ đãng lùa tay qua lớp lông cổ bờm xờm. Cậu nhớ màu lông nguyên thuỷ của gã là nâu đồng, thay vì ngả đen nhớp nháp.

Đã thành thông lệ, sau mỗi trận chiến cậu chỉ muốn ở một mình cùng gã. Khác với ma cà rồng, người sói không có khả năng đọc tâm trí. Như vậy cậu sẽ dễ dàng sắp xếp và giấu biệt luồng suy nghĩ xáo trộn trước khi trở lại căn cứ, không lo bị đồng tộc khám phá ra.

“Nếu cậu muốn, Las.” Gã sói chuyển sang nói tiếng người. Giọng khào khào trầm đục như dòng nước chảy ngầm dưới phế tích.

Gã hiếm khi nói ngôn ngữ trước kia của mình, trừ phi cậu yêu cầu.  _Dẫu sao gã chiến binh – người sói thuộc về năm tháng tàn bạo ấy cũng chết rồi. Chết trong nỗi phẫn uất khôn nguôi. Ngay dưới chân những bậc thang lở lói dẫn lên đồi._

“Anh lại không biến hình.” Cậu thì thầm. Ngón tay trắng xanh, mảnh dẻ chạm nhẹ vào rìa vết thương nham nhở. Dè dặt. Như thể sợ nó sẽ lại rách ra lập tức.

“Không cần.” Gã nhe răng gầm gừ. “Kích cỡ tôi lúc này cũng xấp xỉ chúng. Tôi không muốn khơi dậy dòng máu bẩn thỉu ấy nữa.”

Những khuôn mặt người sói quen thuộc, nhăn nhúm và cuồng dại, len lỏi vào tâm trí gã. Trận chiến đã kết thúc nhưng hơi thở hôi hám, nóng rực của chúng vẫn hun cháy lông gã không tha.

“Vẫn quá chênh lệch.” Legolas trầm ngâm nói, lướt tay dọc theo mép đá sắc cạnh. Ánh sao mờ ảo nhảy múa trên những lọn tóc dài. “Dường có ai đó đang giúp chúng mạnh hơn, nguy hiểm hơn. Trong khi…anh…”

Cậu ngưng giữa chừng. Trong một thoáng, gã sói nghĩ mình vừa nhìn thấy nét đau khổ lướt vụt qua khuôn mặt vốn bình thản đến lạnh lùng.

“Hai thế kỉ chúng săn đuổi tôi, nhưng tôi vẫn còn ở đây. Cậu không tin tôi sao?”

“Thế giới đang dần biến chuyển.” Cậu khẽ đáp. “Tôi linh cảm nơi này không còn như xưa nữa. Có vẻ… vành đai bảo vệ bọn tôi đang yếu đi. Khế Ước sắp hết hiệu lực. Điều mà đám Vệ Binh vẫn mong đợi.”

“Sao cậu không hỏi trực tiếp ông ấy? Chẳng phải Thranduil là người lập Khế Ước và dựng nên vành đai đó sao?”

“Không bao giờ.” Legolas đột ngột đứng dậy. Tà áo bám đầy hoa cỏ khẽ phất qua. “Nếu có điều gì khiến tôi đau đớn, thì đó là không được kết liễu ông ta. Đừng hiểu lầm, tôi chỉ đang cố bảo vệ vùng đất này, chứ không phải lão ma cà rồng khốn kiếp đó.”

Cậu nói dối vẫn tệ như ba trăm năm trước, gã thầm nghĩ. Dẫu có ra sức phủ nhận và nguyền rủa thế nào, hình ảnh người đàn ông cô độc trong cung điện vẫn ám ảnh cậu từng phút từng giây.

Legolas bước ra mép đá, nhìn về đâu đó xa xôi.

“Chẳng thà chết một lần. Đau khổ một lần…” Giọng cậu đong đầy phẫn uất. “Còn hơn ngày nào cũng lặp đi lặp lại cùng một nỗi lo lắng. Sợ hãi từng giây trôi qua. Chẳng biết hôm nay mình có còn gặp lại không. Rồi lại phải chứng kiến những vết thương tàn nhẫn.” Cậu liếc vết rạch vắt qua lưng gã. “Giống như uống một loại độc tác dụng chậm. Từng chút, từng chút một. Tự hỏi bao giờ tim mình ngừng đập.”

“Này, ngày xưa tôi đã có khối cơ hội để chết nhanh gọn, ở dòng sông đó.” Gã nói, lảo đảo đứng dậy đến bên cậu. Tuy nhiên vì nằm quá lâu nên các bắp thịt tê cứng lại. Thành thử gã phải đổ người xuống chỗ cũ. “Nhưng rồi tôi đã để chúng qua đi, chẳng biết vì sao. Rồi gần đây tôi mới nhận ra tôi chưa thể chết. Tốt nhất là tận dụng cuộc sống, được đến đâu hay đến đó, thay vì lúc nào cũng chăm chăm tìm cách chết.”

“Kể cả khi sự sống của ta khiến người khác đau khổ?” Cậu lẩm bẩm, không nhìn gã.

“Phải.” gã đáp đơn giản. “Biết đâu còn có người khác nữa cần đến ta?”

Legolas quay lại như bị kim châm. Bóng tối phủ kín nửa người cậu. Ném cho gã một cái nhìn mông lung trống rỗng, cậu khẽ thở dài.

Vẻ ngoài bất biến của cậu ta luôn khiến gã đau khổ. Bao năm đằng đẵng, lòng gã vẫn thường tan nát mỗi khi nhìn vào khuôn mặt dửng dưng, lạnh lẽo, bị ép trưởng thành quá sớm trong chiến tranh. Nét ngây thơ non nớt, trong sáng như nước suối mùa xuân vẫn còn vương lại. Chỉ có đôi mắt đỏ rực lên oán hận, chất chứa đau đớn. Kể cả khi cậu chuyển nó thành màu xanh, sự phẫn hận dai dẳng cũng chẳng bớt đi.

Thời gian vĩnh viễn ngưng đọng. Legolas vĩnh viễn là cậu thiếu niên hắn gặp bên dòng sông lồng lộng bóng mây. Nhưng lúc đó, sắc xanh trong mắt cậu thuần khiết như nền trời bát ngát trên đầu họ.

Và, hắn trở thành kẻ phản bội… phản bội tất cả – gia đình, dòng tộc, đồng đội, thủ lĩnh – chỉ trừ trái tim mình.

“Xin lỗi. Tôi chưa bao giờ muốn anh phải hi sinh đến vậy…” Legolas ngồi xuống lại. Không cách chi đọc được biểu cảm. Cậu đang ở sát gã, rất sát, nhưng cũng cách xa vời vợi. Gã không bao giờ chạm tới thế giới của cậu được.

Gã sói không biết người ta phản ứng thế nào nếu nghe câu xin lỗi suốt ba trăm năm. Riêng gã, mỗi ngày nghe nó lại đem đến cơn đau mới. Vẹn nguyên, nóng hổi, cay đắng cùng cực như lần đầu tiên. Khi cậu mới biết lựa chọn của gã.

“Nếu tôi vẫn còn là con người, chắc chắn tôi sẽ vỡ nát liền. Vì không chịu nổi những tội lỗi nhơ nhớp đó, Legolas. Là thú vật thì dễ chấp nhận hơn. Một chút. Sói không có khái niệm nhân tính hay lương tâm.”

“Nhưng không thể phủ nhận anh đã từng sống cuộc đời của một con người. Dẫu khổ đau hay tội lỗi. Việc tước đi quyền được lựa chọn của người khác mới là kinh khủng gấp ngàn lần, anh hiểu không? Mình tôi đã quá đủ.”

Khoé môi hơi cong lên vẽ thành nụ cười chua xót. Không hiểu sao, gã sói cảm thấy cái lạnh toát ra từ lời cậu thấm qua bộ lông dày, vào đến tận xương tuỷ. Ở đó, chúng nhẩn nha đục khoét gã, từng chút một. Gã biết cậu đang ám chỉ những đối tượng nào.

Cuộc đời hiện tại chỉ là phần nối dài của quá khứ mà thôi. Tiếp tục sống ngoài mọi quy luật để nhận lấy trừng phạt cho lỗi lầm trước kia.

Vì họ không quyết liệt đưa mối quan hệ của mình về đúng chỗ xác định – bạn bè hoặc kẻ thù. Họ đã chọn lơ lửng giữa lằn ranh. Chuyện đó khơi mào mọi bi kịch sau này. Một tội lỗi không thể tha thứ.

Dòng kí ức đen tối tràn về, chập chờn giữa màn đêm. Cái nào cũng rõ ràng như vừa xảy ra. Hỗn loạn và bi thương, điên cuồng và đau đớn.

_Lời nguyền rủa cay nghiệt nhất từ dân tộc gã thoát ra từ khoé miệng đầy máu của cha. Những móng vuốt đỏ tươi giận dữ túm chặt lấy chân, trong khi người gã yêu thương đang chết dần._

_Vị giáo sĩ tự đâm ngọn giáo hình thập giá vào ngực mình, mỉm cười với dòng máu đỏ phun ra, thấm lên những cánh hoa hồng. Nhưng mắt ngài rớm lệ._

_Ông hoàng gào lên điên dại lời nguyền rủa chúa trời, trước khi đầu ông ta lìa khỏi cổ rơi xuống dòng nước đục ngầu đầy xác chết._

Gã nhẹ nhàng dụi mõm vào vạt áo choàng xanh sẫm, ngai ngái mùi lá cỏ: “Khi là người…tôi chẳng làm được gì khác ngoài việc bại trận. So với đấy thì làm một con sói vẫn có ích hơn. Không tệ như cậu tưởng đâu.”

_Khi là người, tôi đã không thể cứu cậu_.

Legolas chầm chậm lắc đầu. Hàng mi dài khép lại, hờ hững, nhưng những ngón tay bấu lên đá đến bật máu.

“Tất cả chúng ta đều là những kẻ bại trận, Gimli.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Tu viện quá vắng vẻ_ , Aragorn nghĩ khi thả bước dọc hành lang. Màn khuya tĩnh lặng buông xuống, choàng lên dãy núi xa tấm áo xanh xám. Triền dốc đầy cỏ như được dát bạc dưới trăng. Thảng hoặc tiếng chim đêm lẻ loi vọng lại từ khu rừng sau tu viện.

Aragorn dừng lại, tựa người vào dải lan can cổ kính. Trăng tròn vành vạnh, dịu dàng toả sáng. Ánh trăng len lỏi qua tán cây, hắt xuống tay anh như tấm mạng lấp lánh. Bốn bề hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng.

Vùng núi này vốn khép kín, tách biệt. Nó phảng phất nét trầm mặc từ những năm tháng xưa cũ mà con người đã sớm quên. Rất ít công trình kiến trúc hiện đại. Như thể nó chỉ ép mình thay đổi đủ để thích nghi với dòng chảy thời gian. Đủ để tồn tại. Còn đâu là dành cho việc gìn giữ quá khứ, không khác một nhà tưởng niệm điêu tàn.

Không hiểu sao anh thấy buồn.

Âm thanh khắc khoải vẳng lại, rất gần. Nếu là người thường hẳn đã giật mình sợ hãi. Aragorn dỏng tai nghe ngóng, cố xác định hướng của nó. Có vẻ không chỉ một con sói tru. Là một tổ hợp âm rờn rợn từ – chắc chắn – vài chục con. Chuyện sói hú trăng không lạ lẫm gì.

Aragorn chỉ mong chúng giống những con sói  _bình thường_.

Màn khuya thanh tĩnh ban đầu nay tràn ngập tiếng sói, lúc ngưng lúc tiếp, cứ thế liên tục. Dường chúng mang một quyền năng thần bí, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện, trải khắp bầu không những mảnh rời rạc thứ ngôn ngữ hoang dại.

_Chúng đang truyền tin. Tuần tự và có quy luật_. Aragorn thầm nhủ. Theo bản năng, anh lần tới khẩu súng trong túi áo. Nó đã được nạp đầy đạn bạc.

“Vấn đề của chúng ta bắt đầu phức tạp rồi.” Giọng cha vang trên nền tiếng sói tru văng vẳng. Aragorn vội bỏ tay khỏi cò súng.

“Ma cà rồng không phải độc tôn ở vùng này.” Cha nói tiếp. ” E là chúng ta sẽ phải gặp gỡ vài anh bạn mới.”

Thấy vẻ bất an nổi rõ lên mặt đứa con trai, người cười nhạt: “Ít ra chưa phải ngay tối nay. Nhưng ta cũng không có ý định gọi tiếp viện từ giáo đoàn đâu.”

“Cho đến lúc cả hai cha con bị xé vụn cha mới nghĩ đến chuyện tiếp viện đúng không?” Aragorn bất mãn nói. Anh biết, cha chỉ hành động khi chắc chắn. Nhưng cảm giác bồn chồn trong anh không vì thế mà mất đi. Anh không sợ chết, chỉ thấy ái ngại vì cha cứ lấy tính mạng ra đùa giỡn. Một cách không-thể-hiểu-nổi.

“Thời điểm nhất định sẽ đến.” Cha bình thản đáp. Thái độ hết sức mập mờ. Có quá nhiều điều anh chưa được biết về nhiệm vụ lần này, thành thử khó thể nắm bắt được kế hoạch cha ngấm ngầm lên.

Elrond vừa là cha, vừa là thầy của anh. Không ai trên thế giới này có thể thay thế vị trí của người.  _Người đã dang tay ôm lấy đứa trẻ mồ côi bơ vơ; bảo vệ nó khỏi sự ghê tởm xa lánh của người đời vì sở hữu năng lực kì lạ. Người luôn có mặt khi nó cần, và đã tận tâm dạy dỗ nó những bước đầu trở thành một giáo sĩ. Đứa trẻ ấy vẫn chưa hình dung được quãng đời sau này sẽ ra sao nếu người không còn nữa._  Aragorn khổ sở nghĩ.

“Hôm nay vất vả đủ rồi, đối với một giáo sĩ mới toanh như con, cha đột ngột đổi chủ đề. Ta nghĩ con đã ngủ, sao lại lang thang ra đây?”

Aragorn cũng không muốn vô vọng xoáy vào vấn đề tiếp viện nữa. Cha trước sau như một, muốn tự mình giải quyết. Anh không thể can thiệp. Chỉ còn biết căng người lên cảnh giác; sẵn sàng bảo vệ người, trước bất kì tình huống nào.

“Con đi tìm cha.” Anh khẽ nói. “Bọn chúng vẫn còn núp trong bóng tối, tốt nhất không nên hành động đơn độc.” Anh dè dặt lựa lời, cố không để suy nghĩ hướng về toà lâu đài đổ nát trên biển.

Một tiếng hú lớn vọng lại, trầm buồn và có gì đó đầy phẫn hận. Dễ khiến người ta sởn gai ốc. Như hiệu lệnh kết thúc, bởi bản hoà tấu kinh khiếp đang bủa vây khu rừng im bặt ngay sau đó. Bầu không yên bình được trả về với tiếng lá thì thào cùng đám côn trùng vô danh. Nhưng dư âm bọn sói để lại vẫn luẩn quẩn trong tai Aragorn thêm một lúc lâu.

“Ta nghĩ con nên được biết vài chuyện – nếu con không quá mệt mỏi. Về phòng nào.” Cha khoát tay.  
Không đợi anh đáp, người quay gót bước đi ngay khi vừa dứt lời. Aragorn ngoái lại trảng cỏ đẫm ánh trăng thật nhanh. Âm thanh ghê rợn đã biến mất như sương mù. Cũng chẳng có bóng đen quái gở nào rình rập. Tuy nhiên anh có cảm giác ai đó đang ở rất gần, nghe lén không sót từng lời.

Anh đuổi theo tà áo đen thẫm của Elrond vừa khuất sau góc tường. Lòng dấy lên sự bồn chồn khó lí giải. Chắc chắn người vẫn giữ riêng những bí mật – tăm tối và đau buồn – mà anh sẽ không bao giờ chạm tới được. Hệt như miền đất bí ẩn này.

Anh đắn đo không biết có nên kể cho người về kẻ khoác áo choàng đứng trong phế tích hay không. Rồi quyết định thôi. Có gì đó mách bảo anh rằng chưa phải lúc.  _Thời điểm nhất định sẽ đến, mình sẽ kể khi mình điều tra đầy đủ hơn về nó_. Vả lại cha sẽ không hài lòng nếu anh cứ để tâm tưởng mình rối loạn không kiểm soát.

***

Trên đường về phòng họ phải đi ngang một nhà nguyện nhỏ. Aragorn để ý bậc thềm phía trước phủ đầy bụi. Từ lâu không ai ra vào. Những thân trường xuân dại ngoằn ngoèo bắt đầu đâm qua các kẽ gạch. Nhện chăng tơ ngang dọc trên đám lá.

Có tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ đằng sau hai cha con họ. Gió quét lá khô lào rào trên nền gạch khiến Aragorn hơi mất tập trung. Quay phắt lại, anh rút con dao găm vẫn đeo bên thắt lưng ra. Lưỡi thép lạnh lấp loé dưới trời đêm. Tuy nhiên viên thạch anh tím gắn ở đốc – dùng để nhận biết ma quỷ – không sáng lên như thường lệ.

“Được rồi, Estel.” Cha gọi vẻ chán chường. Vừa lúc ấy dải tóc đen dài mượt lặng lẽ biến mất sau dãy cột cẩm thạch dẫn đến giáo đường. Quầng sáng hiu hắt từ cây đèn xách tay nán lại thêm một chút, trước khi xa hoàn toàn vào màn tối.

Aragorn thở hắt ra. Là Erestor. Nỗi ám ảnh sắp biến anh thành một con thú nhút nhát đầy hồ nghi. Mọi thứ trên đời dường đều ẩn chứa đe doạ và hiểm nguy khôn lường. Anh vẫn chưa quen với cách hành xử kì quái của người ở tu viện. Ai lại bắt đầu cầu nguyện vào giờ này?

_…Ta biết ngươi ở đó…_

Đột ngột, lời thì thầm rất khẽ đến cùng lúc với trận gió lạnh lẽo bất thường.

Trong chốc lát, thế giới quay tít, khung cảnh nhà nguyện buổi đêm trở thành những cái bóng mờ nhoè, méo mó xoắn lấy nhau. Anh thấy tâm tưởng mình bị kéo không thương tiếc về phía biển – phía đống đổ nát ghê rợn, bằng một lực tàn nhẫn không phải của trần gian, áp đảo mọi biện pháp kháng cự.

Gió biển mằn mặn rít qua tóc và bầu trời sao lướt vùn vụt ngay sát anh. Sóng gầm gào dưới chân núi bản hùng ca cổ xưa. Mỏm đá ấy càng lúc càng gần…

Ánh trăng bàng bạc soi lên tàn tích một thời quá vãng. Nổi bật lên dáng người đang ngồi trên một cây cột khổng lồ đã gãy nát, phủ đầy rêu. Áo choàng xanh xám trải ra quanh hắn, rách tả tơi như đã qua cả nghìn năm chinh chiến. Một tay hắn lơ đãng lùa qua đám cây cỏ không tên cao lút đầu người. Anh có thể hít vào thứ mùi ngai ngái của chúng.

_Đến đây._  Hắn lại nói qua tâm tưởng. Môi tuyệt nhiên không mấp máy. Hắn ngồi ngược sáng nên khuôn mặt bị sấp bóng. Tóc hắn dài ngang lưng, nửa buộc nửa xoã theo một phong cách kì lạ. Trăng khuya mờ ảo nên Aragorn không rõ chúng màu bạc hay vàng. Anh cố dò nhưng không bắt được luồng khí hắc ám tàn ác nào toả ra từ hắn – thứ đó rất dễ thấy nếu chạm trán ma quỷ. Chỉ có mùi tử khí xưa cũ lảng vảng trong không gian.

Tâm tưởng anh lại bắt đầu bị hút về phía hắn. Viên thạch anh gắn ở cán dao sáng yếu ớt dưới lần vải. Aragorn cắn môi đến bật máu. Vị tanh lợm chảy xuống cùng cơn đau xộc lên giúp anh tỉnh táo hơn một chút.

_Không được răm rắp nghe lời con quỷ đó triệu tập. Mình sẽ không thua ngay lần đầu chạm trán_.

_Đến đây nào_ , hắn nhắc lại. Không bao lâu nữa, chỉ cần vươn tay ra là hắn tóm được anh.

Nhắm chặt mắt để khỏi phải nhìn hình dáng ma quái ấy, anh nỗ lực lập một hàng rào bảo vệ tâm trí.  _Đừng hòng, ác quỷ…Không bao giờ…_

Tay anh dần thoát khỏi luồng áp khí đặc quánh trói buộc nãy giờ. Nhích từng phân khó khăn, anh chạm được vào cây thánh giá trên cổ.

Mọi chuyện diễn ra sau đó anh không nhớ gì nhiều. Ngoại trừ một màu trắng xoá xoáy tít quanh anh. Cùng tiếng hét chói tai như hàng trăm mũi kim nhọn đâm vào màng nhĩ.

Aragorn mở mắt khó nhọc. Vạn vật trở lại bình thường. Tâm tưởng anh đã trở lại khoảnh sân rêu phong cũ kĩ của tu viện. Nền gạch dưới chân cứng ngắc, thay vì những ngọn cỏ dập dờn.

Siết mạnh tay quanh cây thánh giá, anh cố dằn nén cơn run rẩy ập đến. Tim đập điên cuồng như sẵn sàng xé toang lồng ngực. Nỗi sợ choán lấy anh, cuộn trào, gầm thét, chực tràn ra thành những đợt sóng điên dại. Anh biết mình vừa ở gần kẻ thù như thế nào…

“C-con đi bao lâu rồi?” Aragorn hỏi gấp. Mồ hôi lạnh túa ra khắp người, thấm vào lớp áo mỏng. Anh gắng sức đứng vững, dẫu biết chẳng có gì đánh lừa nổi đôi mắt xám sắc sảo của cha.

“Gần một phút.” Cha đáp, hờ hững liếc mặt đồng hồ quả quýt.  _Một phút?_  Anh bức bối.  _Chỉ chừng đó thời gian, hắn đã vờn mình như một con chuột và rút kiệt sức mình trong một trận chiến kéo dài cả trăm năm_.

Có gì đó ở kiểu nói của Elrond khiến anh không yên tâm. Anh tự hỏi có phải người đang thất vọng hoặc giận dữ.

“Ta đã bất cẩn. Đêm nay ta sẽ giúp con khoá tâm tưởng lại, tạm thời. Đi nào Estel, ta sẽ không ép con phải tường thuật lại những phút giây kinh hoàng kia hoặc trách móc con về việc không chống được kẻ thù. E rằng ta phải xem xét lại, có lẽ ta đánh giá sai về loài ma cà rồng vùng này.” Cha bình tĩnh tiếp tục. Nếu có lo lắng thì người cũng đã giấu biệt.

“Con…” Aragorn lúng túng. Sự mệt mỏi lan dần trong từng tế bào cơ thể. Anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy kiệt sức đến vậy. Thả lỏng người, anh cứ thế để cha kéo đi nốt quãng đường còn lại. Hơi ấm thuần khiết toả ra từ tay người giảm bớt cơn run rẩy dữ dội.

“Thưa cha… việc đó có ý nghĩa gì?” Anh đánh bạo hỏi khi họ lên đến bậc thềm. Cuối cùng lời nói cũng trở lại với anh. Khoảng sân nứt vỡ, cũ kĩ đã ở lại sau lưng, chìm trong thế giới yên bình của riêng nó.

“Tín hiệu đầu tiên của trận chiến.” Cha nói, không quay đầu.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ta có thể đọc được những thắc mắc trong mắt con, Estel.” Cha vừa ngồi xuống bên giường. Aragorn vờ như đang mải sắp xếp lại mớ hành trang; để nỗi ám ảnh từ bấy đến giờ không tràn ra trước mặt cha. Cơn hoảng loạn đã tan đi, nhưng quang cảnh bãi cỏ ngập ánh trăng và cây cột gãy nát vẫn lởn vởn không tha.

_Một con quỷ bình thường không thể buông lời triệu tập mạnh mẽ đến thế. Thứ quyền năng đen tối nào đang chi phối nơi đây?_

” Tu viện này… có quá khứ không đẹp đẽ gì cho cam.” Anh đột ngột nói to suy nghĩ của mình.

“Đương nhiên.” Cha bình thản đáp. Không gợn chút cảm xúc.

“Trước khi chúng ta đến chừng vài tháng, một trận dịch bệnh đã quét qua, khiến tu viện trở nên vắng vẻ . Số tu sĩ còn lại không vượt qúa mười đầu ngón tay. Họ cũng bắt đầu rời đi. Hoặc trốn biệt trong những nhà nguyện nhỏ dưới làng.” Cha nói tiếp, điềm nhiên như kể chuyện phiếm.

“Họ sợ hãi thứ gì đó, họ không muốn chạm mặt nó…lần nữa?” Anh dè dặt nói.

“Đúng.” Cha xác nhận, rà tay dọc theo cạnh bàn nhẵn thín. Gió đêm khe khẽ đập vào cửa sổ, làm rung bản lề. Kính cửa là loại kính mờ đục, từ trong nhìn ra chỉ thấy cái bóng lờ mờ của những nhánh cây. Cha đã đặt lên bệ cửa một vòng hoa tỏi khô quắt. Thứ mùi nồng nồng thoảng khắp phòng.

“Đó là một trận dịch không bình thường.” Elrond trao cho anh một cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý. “Bắt đầu từ lúc vị tu sĩ lớn tuổi nhất chết bất đắc kì tử. Thi thể ông ta được đặt dưới hầm mộ. Và những cái chết bí ẩn khác cứ nối nhau. Với dấu hiệu đặc trưng của quỷ hút máu: hai chấm đỏ trên cổ. Nhưng tu viện trưởng đã phát hiện và chấm dứt sự tác quái đó.”

Aragorn hình dung cảnh tượng hầm mộ ẩm thấp, tối tăm, chỉ có quầng sáng lập loè hắt ra từ giá nến trên tường. Glorfindel – hoặc Erestor, đóng mạnh cây cọc gỗ xuống tim cái xác đẫm máu. Nhưng có gì đó không phải…

“Họ không e ngại đối mặt với quỷ hút máu.” Anh nói với cha. “Tuy nhiên thái độ của họ khi gặp chúng ta hoàn toàn ngược lại.  _Căng thẳng tột độ_. Nếu không nghe chính miệng cha kể, con sẽ nghi ngờ việc họ ngăn chặn trận dịch hắc ám kia.”

“A, đừng nôn nóng vậy, Estel. Ta chưa nói hết. Khi đóng cọc qua con ma cà rồng kia, Glorfindel nhận ra hắn chỉ là một tay sai. Trong khoảnh khắc bị huỷ diệt, hắn đã gào lên rằng chúa tể của hắn sẽ sớm trở lại, và cướp từ tay chúa trời thứ thuộc về ngài. Lời lẽ trong lá thư họ tìm được cũng có nói tương tự:  _ta sẽ đợi. Ta sẽ cướp lại từ tay chúa trời chết tiệt thứ thuộc về ta.”_

“Họ nghĩ chính tên ma cà rồng chúa tể đã viết lá thư đó? Nếu vậy, “ngươi” được đề cập trong thư là ai, có mối quan hệ thế nào với hắn? Và hắn muốn cướp lại cái gì?”

“Ta e vẫn chưa có câu trả lời cho từng đấy thắc mắc của con.” Cha dựa người hẳn vào lưng ghế. “Điều duy nhất có thể khẳng định là hắn đang chuẩn bị trỗi dậy. Chỉ chúng ta mới ngăn chặn được hắn.”

Aragorn không khỏi liếc xuống biểu tượng giáo đoàn đeo trên ngực. Nó ở đó, đè nặng trái tim anh. Tấm khiên bạc đặt giữa thánh giá và những thân hoa hồng đầy gai nhọn.

Sự im lặng đột ngột bao lấy hai người họ.

“Con sẽ phải sớm quen với những chuyện này…” Cha tựa cằm lên hai bàn tay đan chặt, nhìn vào bóng tối sâu hút trên trần – nơi ánh đèn không thể hắt tới. “Màu xám, Estel ạ. Bọn chúng vẫn thường gọi người như ta và con là những con quỷ được chúa thuần hoá. Một sự khinh miệt không che giấu. Ta đã đưa tiễn không biết bao nhiêu người thầy, người bạn, trợ thủ, suốt những năm đen tối. Tất cả chỉ để thế giới này không vỡ nát. Để bọn chúng tự do rao giảng lời chúa, tận hưởng thứ gọi là ánh sáng thuần khiết, quên hẳn những người bỏ mình trong bóng tối.”

Người ngừng lại một lát, rồi thở dài: “Chúng ta sinh ra đã bị tước đi ân huệ lớn nhất. Quyền được lựa chọn.”

“Chỉ có thể chấp nhận và tiếp tục đến khi chết.” Aragorn thì thầm. Không giấu nổi cảm giác bất mãn với số phận thoáng qua. Đó cũng là lời thề anh phải nói khi được phong linh mục.

“Có lẽ…” Cha cắn môi, như đang có điều dằn vặt ghê gớm. “Một ngày nào đó con sẽ hiểu, Estel. Nhưng…”

Người đột ngột ngẩng lên nhìn anh. Cái nhìn u uẩn không sao chịu được. “Mỗi lần nhận một trợ thủ mới, hoặc một đứa trẻ bơ vơ, ta cảm thấy tội lỗi vô cùng. Có cảm giác ta đang tiếp tay đẩy chúng vào chỗ chết, vào cuộc đời bị trói buộc vĩnh viễn.

Tha thứ cho ta. Dù bất kì điều gì xảy ra, xin con hãy nhớ ta chưa bao giờ muốn con phải đeo cái biểu tượng đó. Chưa bao giờ muốn con phải theo ta, dấn thân vào những chốn hung hiểm. Ta chỉ ước con trai ta là một người bình thường, sống hạnh phúc dưới ánh sáng ban ngày.”

Cảm xúc chợt dâng trào trong anh. Cuồn cuộn như sóng dữ và bỏng rát hơn nham thạch. Nhẹ nắm lấy bàn tay gầy, ngang dọc vết sẹo từ những cuộc chiến ác liệt, anh thì thầm: “Hạnh phúc của con là được chiến đấu cạnh cha. Với tư cách là một trợ thủ. Con không đứng đây vì ai khác, kể cả chúa trời. Nói sao nhỉ…đó là điều tự hào duy nhất con tìm được trong những trách nhiệm cay đắng này.”

Cha nhìn anh thêm một lúc. Sau đó người cúi đầu, mái tóc huyền trượt khỏi vai buông xuống che kín khuôn mặt. Những ngón tay siết chặt.

“Cám ơn con.” Cha nói, có vẻ đã bớt chút giằng xé. Người nhẹ nhàng đẩy tay anh ra: “Giờ có lẽ nên trở lại vấn đề chính.”

Tiếng lào xào nhỏ – giống như vạt áo dài quét đất – chạy dọc hành lang, lướt vụt qua cửa phòng họ. Aragorn lo lắng nhìn sang cha, nhưng người vẫn điềm tĩnh, như không để ý tới nó. Thành thử anh đành yên lặng đợi kẻ ngoài hành lang đi xa dần.

“Con  _không_  tin ông ta.” Anh hạ giọng. Càng lúc mối nghi hoặc về hoạt động lúc nửa đêm của Erestor càng tăng thêm. Không loại trừ khả năng ông ta đang canh chừng họ giúp tên chúa tể khát máu kia.

“Dưới quan điểm của con.” Cha đáp lời. “Nhưng ta dám cam đoan với con, có những con người để ta tin tưởng tuyệt đối.”

Không hiểu sao cha luôn mang vẻ khổ sở bất thường mỗi khi nhắc đến vị tu viện trưởng tóc đen. Aragorn quyết định tạm thời quên vấn đề Erestor đi. Rồi anh sẽ tìm cơ hội lật tẩy ông ta.

“Giờ cha định làm gì?” Anh hỏi.

“Thu thập thông tin về hang ổ của vị chúa tể kia.” Elrond đáp.

Dù họ đã khép chặt cửa, luồng khí lành lạnh vẫn cố len vào. Aragorn thấy khó chịu như bị gai châm. Truyền thuyết ma cà rồng ở Châu Âu có nhiều dị bản. Tuy nhiên tựu trung lại chúng đều đề cập đến khả năng biến hình của sinh vật hút máu. Một con thú, hoặc một làn sương tưởng chừng vô hại. Để dễ dàng luồn lách qua khe cửa hẹp nhất. Nhưng cha sẽ phát hiện ra ngay, nếu có thứ tà ác nào trong phòng.

Vị giáo sĩ kì cựu đã lấy ra một xấp tài liệu từ cái cặp để trên bàn. Lướt tay dọc theo mép giấy quăn queo ố màu thời gian, người nhíu mày: “Toà thánh không thể cung cấp gì hơn. Cả những giáo hội trực thuộc quanh đây cũng thế. Ta đã cố gắng tổng hợp lại trước khi khởi hành. Nhưng rồi đến đây ta mới nhận ra mình chẳng biết gì cả.”

“Vậy chúng ta sẽ phải bắt đầu từ con số không.” Aragorn nói nốt. Đột nhiên thấy hoang mang chới với như bị rơi vào xoáy nước. Anh những tưởng cha phải rất chắc chắn về mọi phương diện mới quyết định dấn thân vào. Họ đang bị kéo vào một cuộc truy tìm khó khăn và nguy hiểm. Chút bình tĩnh ít ỏi sắp rời bỏ anh.

“Không phải chuyện gì bắt đầu từ con số không cũng coi là xui xẻo hay chán nản.” Cha nói. “Chúng ta sắp bước vào câu chuyện xưa cũ không có mốc thời gian cụ thể. Như cuộc đời bất tử dài dằng dặc của ma cà rồng. Không một tư liệu lịch sử nào – dù hoàn chỉnh nhất – có thể cung cấp hết về những biến động trong từng ấy năm; dẫu nơi này chỉ là vùng đất nhỏ nhoi khép kín. Nó cần được kết hợp với những truyền thuyết dân gian, và cả đồn đoán mơ hồ. Tốt nhất là không nên thoái chí.  _Kiên nhẫn_ , chúng sẽ từ từ  _sáng tỏ_.”

“Dĩ nhiên thưa cha.” Anh đáp có phần hơi xẵng. “Nếu lũ quỷ khát máu đó chịu để yên cho con khám phá lục tung cả lịch sử, thơ ca lẫn những câu chuyện vô căn cứ. Tốt nhất cha nên thuyết phục chúng  _kiên nhẫn_  không nổi cơn thèm máu giữa chừng – khi mọi thứ còn chưa  _sáng tỏ_.”

Cha mỉm cười: “Hài hước đấy Estel. Bởi vậy ta phải đẩy nhanh giai đoạn – người đưa anh tập tài liệu thoảng mùi xưa cũ. Vẫn chưa khuya lắm. Con cũng nên đọc qua. Nếu có thắc mắc hãy hỏi, ta sẽ giải đáp – tất nhiên trong khả năng của ta cho phép. Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu ở thư viện. Ta nghĩ nhất định phải có gì đó hữu ích cho cuộc truy tìm.”

Aragorn đón lấy xấp giấy. Nó là tập hợp của những lá thư, nhật kí dang dở, công văn và một số đoạn trích có liên quan từ lịch sử địa phương. Lòng anh có vô số câu hỏi, anh nghĩ mình sẽ vừa đọc vừa sắp xếp lại chúng.

Lớp bụi mỏng bám trên mép giấy nham nhám dưới tay. Vị giáo sĩ trẻ cẩn thận gỡ dây buộc. Nằm trên cùng là một lá thư. Nó đầy vết ố, vết mối mọt. Nét chữ nghiêng nghiêng vội vã này rất quen. Dường chúng trĩu nặng thứ cảm xúc nào đó. Giận dữ hay sầu khổ khó mà rõ; chỉ biết nó thực sự mãnh liệt và cuồng dại.

Một bức tranh nhỏ rơi ra giữa các kẽ giấy. Aragorn vội chụp lại trước khi nó liệng xuống sàn nhà đầy bụi. Thứ giấy cổ xưa, mỏng tang như cánh ve sầu. Tranh in màu tỉ mỉ từ bản khắc gỗ – rất phổ biến thời trung cổ.

Năm tháng làm nhoè đi ít nhiều, nhưng đường nét chính vẫn có thể nhìn ra dễ dàng. Nó là chân dung một quý tộc có mái tóc vàng rất dài buông xuống vai. Khuôn mặt sống động, có hồn đến nỗi nhìn một lúc anh không nghĩ đây là tranh vẽ. Ông ta toát ra khí chất vương giả, cao quý. Khoé miệng hơi nhếch lên vẻ mỉa mai khinh bạc. Nó làm anh thấy không thoải mái.

Ông ta khoác áo choàng nhung đỏ cố định bằng ghim vàng hình đầu hươu. Trên mái tóc vàng rực là vòng hoa hồng đỏ sẫm không có lá. Mặc dù bức chân dung sử dụng toàn màu sáng, Aragorn lại cảm nhận được cái lạnh lẽo kì lạ. Có lẽ nó lan toả từ đôi mắt ông ta. Một sắc xanh bàng bạc uy quyền. Kiêu hãnh, phảng phất sự tàn nhẫn và không thiếu lửa hận thù.

Anh nhìn sang cha: “Đây có phải là…”?

“Đối tượng của chúng ta, vua Thranduil, hoặc đã từng là vậy.” Elrond trả lời lập tức. “Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện dài, rất dài, không thiếu bi kịch tàn nhẫn. Ông ta vốn là một quý tộc, cai quản vùng đất truyền từ đời cha. Khi đất nước thất thủ trước quân xâm lược từ phương Bắc, chỉ còn thành của Thranduil kiên cường đứng vững. Ông ta xưng vương và triệu tập lực lượng, hai bên giằng co trong năm năm trời, trước khi…”

Giọng Elrond đột ngột trượt đi, như thể người không muốn nhắc đến đoạn kết của vị vua kiêu hãnh đó. Song Aragorn biết ông ta đã bị mai phục, bị phanh thây bởi ít nhất một tiểu đội trong trận chiến không cân sức. Cái chết của ông ta làm dậy lên rất nhiều tin đồn và truyền thuyết kinh dị sau đó. Người dân tin rằng ông ta từng sử dụng tà thuật trong chiến tranh…

…và rằng ông ta chưa thực sự chết hẳn. Bóng ma đầy thù hận của Thranduil vẫn lẩn quất đâu đó trong bóng tối, chờ đến ngày phục thù, đoạt lại vùng đất thuộc về ông ta…

Ảnh hưởng từ nhân vật trong tranh khiến anh khó chịu. Để nó sang một bên, anh tập trung vào những nét chữ viết tay cũ kĩ. Không có ngày tháng cụ thể. Cách dùng đại từ chung chung. Cảm xúc đáng sợ vô cùng – lá thư này và lá thư hai vị tu viện trưởng tìm được đều do một người viết ra.

Aragorn không để ý đôi mắt của bức chân dung Thranduil đã chuyển từ xanh bạc sang sắc đỏ như máu.

Cái nhìn trừng trừng phẫn uất như từ nơi tận cùng thế giới, xuyên qua mọi thời gian và không gian.

***

“ _Ta đang sống ở nơi tận cùng thế giới. Với những thứ ngươi ghê tởm. Những thứ mà đấng toàn năng của ngươi luôn cố gắng quét sạch bằng thứ ánh sáng giả nhân giả nghĩa._

_Sao gã không tìm đến ta? Hãy huỷ diệt ta. Phá đổ những lâu đài kia. Nhấn chìm cả vùng đất khốn kiếp này. Ta vốn căm ghét sự cứu rỗi. Nhưng ta còn căm ghét thế giới hiện tại của mình hơn. Thế giới ta có tất cả – quyền năng cùng sự sống vĩnh hằng – chỉ thiếu ngươi. Những thứ ta cố gắng đoạt được đều trở nên vô nghĩa._

_Đến cả bầu không cũng trở thành bể máu đặc quánh. Mắt ta không thấy gì ngoài sắc đỏ gớm ghiếc ấy. Vị tanh lợm trong miệng không sao gột rửa. Nơi nào ta chạm vào sẽ trở nên nhơ nhớp. Quanh ta dày đặc bóng tối. Màn đêm hư vô lại là nơi kí ức hiện về rõ nhất. Khuôn mặt ngươi cứ chập chờn ẩn hiện, vụt tan ngay khi ta cố vươn tay chạm vào._

_Ngươi vẫn luôn giữ khoảng cách với ta. Cả lúc sống lẫn lúc ra đi. Thứ định kiến đáng nguyền rủa ăn sâu vào ngươi. Mọi đụng chạm từ ta sẽ làm ô uế đức tin ngươi một lòng dâng hiến._

_Ta đang quên…quên đôi mắt của ngươi, nụ cười của ngươi, mùi hương ấm áp của ngươi. . Cảm giác trống rỗng và cô độc, lạnh lẽo và bi ai cứ thay phiên nhau, dai dẳng. Bóng đêm vây bọc ta không chừa một khe hở.Cũng là một màu huyền, nhưng thật khác một trời một vực khi ta vùi mặt vào mái tóc của ngươi. Ta ước mình tan biến trong đại dương dịu dàng đen thẳm ấy thì tốt biết bao._

_Ta thật hèn nhát và đây là sự trừng phạt dành cho ta. Hơn bất kì đòn tra tấn nào. Bởi ngươi…là tất cả những gì ta muốn bảo vệ._

_Chắc ngươi không nhớ. Phải rồi, ngươi muốn phủ nhận mọi thứ liên quan đến ta. Kể cả tính mạng mình. Nhưng ta thì không thể không hồi tưởng lại buổi sáng chết tiệt năm đó. Ở một thế giới đã vỡ nát từ lâu. Lần gặp đầu tiên của chúng ta…_

_Cảm giác về ngoại cảnh hôm ấy giờ không còn. Ta chỉ mang máng nhớ. Làn gió dìu dịu mơn qua tóc chúng ta và sóng hát rì rầm dưới những ghềnh đá. Rõ ràng nhất chỉ còn lại hình ảnh về cặp đồng tử xám trong vắt khi ngươi nhìn ta. Chất giọng trong veo, ấm áp khi ngươi chào ta. Và…ngươi không biết đâu. Trái tim ta lỗi nhịp. Đúng rồi – lúc đó ta vẫn còn làm chủ thể xác này. Trái tim là của riêng ta._

_Ngươi đã bước vào thế giới cô quạnh của ta một cách bình đạm, nhẹ nhàng như thế._

_Và vở bi kịch của chúng ta chính thức bắt đầu.”_


	6. Chapter 6

Quanh cậu tuyền một sắc xám xanh ảm đạm. Đại dương lúc nửa đêm gần như hoà làm một với bầu trời không trăng trên đầu. Chỉ khác chỗ thay cho những dải mây xám tan tác là vô vàn đợt sóng nhạt nhoà, không ngớt vỗ vào ghềnh đá. Đứng từ đây, nơi cao nhất của mỏm núi chìa ra sát biển, cậu vẫn cảm thấy cái lạnh từ những hạt nước li ti bắn lên.

Ngày xưa, dải đá này còn chạy dài về phía trước thêm chừng một dặm. Trước khi sóng biển thành công trong việc khoét hổng chân vách núi, khiến một mảng đá lớn sụp hẳn không còn dấu tích. Làn nước xanh mờ kia đã phủ lên tất cả.  _Nhưng chúng không thể làm mình thôi nhớ về mẫu hậu_ , cậu lặng lẽ nghĩ. Lãng quên, đối với cậu là một nỗ lực vô vọng.

Legolas thả tay và thứ cậu giữ chắc nãy giờ tung lên, rơi vào không gian quạnh quẽ giữa bầu trời và đại dương. Một bó hồng dại trắng muốt. Chúng thường len mình qua những kẽ gạch của phế tích hoang tàn, nở rộ để mặc niệm thời quá vãng. Sẽ không có vòng hoa tưởng niệm nào cho vương quốc bại trận, đã bị xoá tên trong lịch sử. Ngoại trừ loài hoa trắng toả hương câm lặng giữa màn đêm. Truyền thuyết còn kể đó là các linh hồn không được yên nghỉ hoá thân thành.

Gió thổi giật, vài cánh hoa lìa khỏi cuống, chạm vào dải nước như những ngôi sao điểm lên bầu trời mờ mịt. Mắt cậu không rời bó hoa đang bị cuốn vào tâm xoáy, vật lộn với từng đợt sóng dập dềnh. Chẳng mấy chốc, thuỷ triều đã hung bạo chồm lên nuốt chửng nó.

“Gửi đến người ấy giúp ta.” Legolas khẽ nói. Âm thanh duy nhất đáp lời là tiếng sóng dội ầm ào, cố bóc ra từng mảng đá nham thạch. Không lâu nữa, mỏm núi cũng sẽ chìm xuống đại dương.

Vùng đất này chất chứa quá khứ bi thảm, nhưng vách đá cậu đang đứng đây là nơi đau buồn nhất. Nó đã chứng kiến quá nhiều trận chiến, quá nhiều bi kịch. Trải qua hai thế kỉ đằng đẵng, cảm xúc tăm tối nó đem lại không còn đánh gục được cậu – như những năm đầu sống kiếp quỷ dữ. Tuy nhiên không có nghĩa là cậu quen với nó… Mọi việc xảy ra vẫn như ngày hôm qua.

Legolas khép mắt lại, để dòng hồi tưởng ùa đến dội đẫm người mình. Không khác dòng thác đầu đông lạnh buốt.

Đã từ lâu cậu không còn sợ hãi quá khứ. Thay vào đó cậu chuyển sang bấu víu vào chúng, chỉ để biết mình còn tồn tại. Dẫu chúng đau đớn khủng khiếp – không khác việc ra sức bám vào thân hoa hồng đầy gai. Dẫu thứ gọi là “tồn tại” đồng nghĩa với việc giẫm đạp lên hàng trăm sinh mạng khác và sống vật vờ, lay lắt trong bóng tối.

Kể từ lúc tỉnh lại trong hầm mộ tăm tối ấy, cậu đã quên sự ấm áp từ nắng hè, quên cảnh vật trông thế nào dưới ánh sáng ban ngày, quên cả khuôn mặt những người thân yêu. Thứ còn sót lại về họ là từng mẩu kí ức rời rạc, nát vụn, nhuốm đầy máu tươi.

Năm tháng xưa cũ chầm chậm hiện về, có lúc mịt mờ hỗn loạn, có lúc lại sắc nét rõ ràng như dao cứa. Nếu không khơi lại, cậu sợ chúng sẽ mục nát rồi tan biến vĩnh viễn. Chúng là tất cả những gì cậu có.

**

_“Ta không muốn mất con,” phụ vương ôm lấy cậu trong vòng tay mạnh mẽ của người. Áo choàng người ám khói, loang lổ những vệt sẫm màu, và cậu có thể cảm thấy máu người ấm nóng tràn lên tay mình. Cánh hoa hồng đỏ rực rải đầy dải đá sắc cạnh. Tà dương vấy máu phủ trùm lên vạn vật._

_“Ta đã không còn là ta nữa. Một tội lỗi không thể tha thứ.” – Vị giáo sĩ ngước lên, ánh trăng phản chiếu trong cặp đồng tử xám lạnh. Sóng vỗ quanh ngài khi ngài mỗi lúc một lùi xa khỏi bờ cát._

_Không để lại lời nhắn nhủ nào, thậm chí chỉ một câu vĩnh biệt, mẫu hậu lặng lẽ gieo mình xuống vách đá. Legolas mang máng nhớ hôm đó biển động rất dữ dội. Từng đợt triều tràn dâng, xoá đi mọi dấu tích cho thấy người từng có mặt trên đời. Nước mắt muộn màng rơi hoà vào đại dương. Làn nước mặn chát thêm một chút._

**

Gió đã ngưng tự bao giờ, trả lại không gian tĩnh lặng cùng mặt biển êm đềm, loang loáng ánh sao. Những con sóng bạc rì rầm như thở than dưới chân núi. Hoặc chúng đang hát. Khúc hát ru dành cho những linh hồn cổ xưa, Legolas thầm nhủ, bởi họ chưa bao giờ được ngủ yên giấc. Mẹ thiên nhiên luôn phải xoa dịu nỗi căm hờn thấm đẫm tự nghìn năm.

_Sự tồn tại của đám quỷ hút máu chúng ta chỉ làm dày thêm nỗi oán hận truyền kiếp, đến khi thế giới vỡ vụn vì không chịu nổi nữa._

Legolas yêu vùng đất khép kín này bằng cả trái tim. Cả ngày xưa lẫn bây giờ, bất chấp kí ức về người đã khuất ám ảnh nó không tha. Cậu không cam tâm nhìn nó bị huỷ hoại thêm bởi lòng ích kỉ mù quáng. Đó là lí do cậu căm thù lão ta – kẻ thống trị vùng đất suốt hai thế kỉ. Lão giày xéo lên những gì phụ vương nâng niu gìn giữ; biến rặng núi xanh ngút thành nơi ẩn nấp của ác quỷ; nhuộm máu vườn hoa hồng đẹp đẽ – nơi cậu thường sánh bước bên phụ vương – trong những ngày hè trong vắt xa xưa. Bao trùm hầu khắp – từ gốc cây đến ngọn cỏ – là làn tử khí đen và đặc quánh hơn đêm trường.

Trên hết, lão ác quỷ ấy nhẫn tâm tước đoạt của hàng ngàn người khác ân huệ cuối cùng Chúa dành cho họ. Quyền được giải thoát.  _Quyền được chết…_

Một luồng khí dìu dịu thốc vào lưng cậu. Rất nhẹ, chỉ đủ khiến mái tóc dài khẽ xao động. Nó không đẫm hơi muối mặn mòi từ đại dương như hàng trăm cơn gió đêm khác. Thay vào đó, phủ lên nó là mùi máu tươi lẫn với mùi lá dập nát, mùi bùn đất ngai ngái ở những dặm rừng bị cày nát bởi cuộc chiến với đám người sói.

Nó mang cái lạnh của thân xác không còn sự sống.

“Vẫn chỉ anh biết em ở đây, phải không?” Legolas thì thầm và làn gió mơn man sau lưng biến mất, nhường chỗ cho bàn tay đặt nhẹ lên vai. Những ngón tay dài, trắng bệch, lạnh giá của một con ma cà rồng. Legolas lập tức giữ lấy nó, như phản xạ không điều kiện.

“Anh không bao giờ phản bội em.” Haldir nhẹ nhàng nói. Giọng anh trầm tựa đợt sóng than van dưới ghềnh đá. “Nhưng em nên cẩn thận hơn. Nếu bệ hạ biết em còn đắm mình vào những kí ức chốn này, ngài sẽ…”

“Thứ hình phạt nào có thể làm em sợ hãi nữa đây?” Legolas cắt ngang lời anh. Cậu hối tiếc ngay sau đó, cảm thấy mình phản ứng không khác đứa trẻ dằn dỗi. Lấy lại bình tĩnh, cậu tiếp tục: “Chẳng gì kinh khủng hơn cuộc sống chúng ta đang phải gánh chịu. Em không sợ lão, thậm chí em còn mong lão giết em. Thế tốt hơn nhiều so với việc uống sự sống từ người khác. Chúng ta bị buộc từ bỏ tất cả, chỉ để phục vụ cho tham vọng điên dại của con quỷ khát máu. Nghĩ đến đó em đã thấy kinh tởm chính mình.”

Haldir lơ đãng lùa tay qua mái tóc bạch kim – chúng dường được kết tinh từ ánh trăng non đầu tháng, gần như hoà làm một với nước da nhợt nhạt của anh. Không hiểu sao trông anh u uẩn hơn bình thường, thậm chí có phần tuyệt vọng.

Rồi anh cười nhạt: “Giết  _em_? Em biết đấy là điều cuối cùng ngài muốn. Mà, khái niệm nhân tính không tồn tại ở chốn này nữa Las. Chúng ta đều đã chết rồi.”

Anh nói nhẹ tênh, nếu có đau khổ hay bất mãn thì anh cũng đã giấu biệt. Cậu quay lại nhìn anh nhưng không đọc được bất cứ cảm xúc nào trên khuôn mặt nghiêm nghị.  _Vẻ ngoài vô cảm là bức tường chắn, trong khi bên trong lặng lẽ nứt vỡ rồi mục ruỗng. Chẳng còn gì sót lại ngoài nỗi đau đớn tích tụ suốt ba thế kỉ, đủ để phá nát thế giới._

Haldir ngồi xuống phiến nham thạch xám sẫm chìa ra biển, chênh vênh. “Lại một đêm hỗn loạn, mãi đến gần nửa đêm lũ sói man rợ mới chịu rút lui.” Anh rõ ràng muốn đổi chủ đề.

Legolas không muốn làm anh lo lắng thêm. Thành ra cậu cố gượng để nói năng bình thường: “Vậy… chúng ta mất bao nhiêu người?”

Haldir khó khăn chỉnh lại đai đeo kiếm bên hông bằng tay trái, cậu thắc mắc sao anh không dùng tay thuận. “Chín người.” Giọng anh lặng lẽ. Rồi anh bổ sung thêm: “Trong trận chiến. Còn “bụi” thì thêm bốn người nữa, anh mới nhận được tin báo chiều nay, từ trạm gác phía Bắc.”

“Ít ra…họ cũng được giải thoát.” Legolas không biết nói gì hơn. Ngôn từ cứ kẹt lại trong cổ như một khối sầu đắng nghét.

“Bụi” là cách nói ám chỉ giai đoạn kết thúc của ma cà rồng hạ đẳng – những người chết vì bị hút máu sau đó trở thành tay sai, hoặc thây ma tử sĩ trên chiến trường được hồi sinh bởi tà thuật của Thranduil. Họ không bất tử hoàn toàn. Sau khi tồn tại chừng 1-2 thế kỉ, đến một giai đoạn nào đó cơ thể họ tự động phân rã thành bụi.

Một quá trình từ từ, chậm chạp, nhưng không đau đớn. Legolas nghĩ cảm giác đó giống khi cậu biến thành sương mù.  _Còn họ, họ đã nghĩ gì trong những ngày tháng giương mắt nhìn cơ thể mình dần tan biến?_

Tuy từng chứng kiến nhiều ma cà rồng bị như thế, không hiểu sao Legolas vẫn thấy đau buồn. Cậu lại phải đưa tiễn họ thêm lần nữa. Mà đôi khi, một lần đưa tiễn cũng đủ đánh gục người ta. Nói gì đến chuyện lặp lại lần thứ hai.

“Em thà như họ, Haldir. Sống đằng đẵng thêm hàng triệu năm để làm gì, một khi chúng ta không còn gì cả. Không còn ai bên cạnh, không được là chính mình. Tất cả đều là hư vô.”

 _Nhớ lấy, Legolas. Cái chết không đáng sợ bằng một cuộc sống mà đối với ta vạn vật đều chết_. Elrond, vị giáo sĩ quá cố quay lại nhìn cậu, trên dải hành lang tối mờ mịt. Đến giờ cậu vẫn cảm thấy ánh mắt thê lương ấy thiêu đốt mình. Lời ngài văng vẳng trong tai, ám ảnh như hồi chuông nguyện buồn thảm. 

 _Có lẽ vậy… nên ngài mới chọn con đường ấy. Cùng với một nụ cười mãn nguyện_. Lúc đầu Legolas không hiểu nổi vì sao Elrond khước từ thỉnh cầu của phụ vương, vì sao ngài lại tự sát. Giờ cậu đã dần hiểu, sau khi nếm trải cuộc sống trong cõi chết, với dư vị tanh tưởi của máu tươi trên đầu lưỡi.

“Anh biết, em đã mất mát quá nhiều. Em không còn luyến tiếc bất cứ ai…bất cứ điều gì, kể cả anh đúng không?” Haldir lặng ngắm ánh sao nhảy múa trên mặt biển bàng bạc. Lần đầu tiên Legolas nghe giọng anh chua chát nhường ấy.

“Em…” Cậu vừa dợm nói thì anh cắt ngang: “Không phải anh đang buộc tội em, Las. Nhưng anh khác em. Anh không thể từ bỏ. Thật kinh tởm, thật tội lỗi, nhưng anh vẫn muốn bám lấy cuộc sống này. Vì một người anh đã hứa sẽ ở bên mãi mãi.”

Anh để lại một quãng im lặng nặng nề. Cặp đồng tử đỏ rực đột ngột xoáy vào cậu khi anh ngước lên nhìn. Chúng âm ỉ cháy như than hồng. Cậu gần như quên mất màu mắt anh – lúc hai người còn sống.

“Anh đang nói gì vậy, Haldir?” Legolas đã nghe ra âm điệu tuyệt vọng trong cách anh nói, gần như lời trăn trối. Linh cảm không lành nháng lên và đột nhiên cậu nhớ ra…

“Không!” – cậu gần như thét lên.

Cái nhìn chạm nhau vừa rồi truyền đạt nhiều hơn ngôn từ có thể làm. Không cần đến đọc tâm trí cậu cũng cảm nhận được. Sự bất ngờ lẫn đau đớn kéo đến nhanh như trận bão biển cuồng nộ.

“Không, Haldir, không thể như vậy!” Cậu gấp gáp nói, siết lấy tay anh, trong nỗ lực vô vọng níu giữ anh lại. Đá dăm sắc nhọn đâm vào chân, buốt nhói khi cậu quỳ xuống. “Em van anh, làm ơn nói với em đây chỉ là một trò đùa đi Haldir!”

Anh liếc nhanh cánh tay phải của mình, nãy giờ vẫn buông thõng bên sườn. Bên dưới lớp vải là những khoảng trống.

“Không phải mới đây. Em quên anh là loài hạ đẳng rồi sao? Đẳng cấp chúng ta khác biệt, và điều này không thể tránh. Sớm muộn gì cũng xảy ra.”

Chừng đó câu chỉ để quy về một khẳng định: anh sắp trở thành cát bụi.

Legolas gần như thổn thức. “Anh không thể đi, Haldir. Anh là người thân cuối cùng của em, trong cái thế giới tuyệt vọng này. Em là một đứa trẻ ích kỉ và ngu ngốc, mãi mãi như vậy. Em không biết phải làm gì nếu không có anh… Sau từng ấy năm chúng ta sát cánh bên nhau, cả khi sống lẫn khi đã chết, em chưa từng nghĩ có ngày phải vĩnh biệt. Em phải làm sao để ngăn “Bụi” lại đây?”

“Chúng ta…đã đầu hàng số phận từ lâu rồi, ‘Las.” Haldir vuốt tóc cậu bằng bàn tay còn lại, mái tóc vàng óng anh đã yêu trong suốt ba thế kỉ. Rồi anh dịu dàng lau đi giọt máu đã chớm vương nơi khoé mắt cậu. Ma cà rồng không thể nhỏ lệ bình thường. Chúng chỉ khóc ra máu mỗi khi có nỗi đau nào quá lớn, vượt xa cả cái chết và sự mục rữa. Nước mắt tinh khiết không dành cho quỷ dữ

_Chúng ta không còn quyền quyết định._

Cậu đau đớn vùi mặt vào vai Haldir. Có cảm tưởng như từng thớ cơ, từng đốt xương trong anh đang chậm chạp phân rã. Một ngày nào đó, bờ vai vững chãi này sẽ không còn nâng đỡ cậu nữa. Giống như một bức tường pháo đài sụp đổ thành cát bụi dưới những con sóng định mệnh khắc nghiệt. Anh đang từ từ vuột khỏi tầm với của cậu để đến một thế giới trống rỗng, nơi hư vô ngự trị.

Những người Legolas yêu thương đều đã chết trong quá khứ tàn bạo. Cậu chỉ còn mình anh. Anh là hiện thực của cậu, là mối dây duy nhất gắn cậu lại thế giới, là lí do để cậu chấp nhận sống kiếp ác quỷ và băng mình qua những trận chiến với lũ người sói. Cậu chưa từng biết đến một thế giới không có vòng tay mạnh mẽ của anh ôm lấy mình; nụ cười khích lệ trước mỗi thời khắc căng thẳng chờ dấu hiệu của kẻ thù; hay ánh mắt đầy yêu thương ấm áp khi họ ngồi bên nhau, cùng nghe sóng biển ca hát dưới bầu trời sao huyền diệu.

Vì lẽ đó, Legolas đã cố tình trốn chạy quy luật tự nhiên, cậu tự trấn an rằng tuổi thọ của anh chắc chắn sẽ còn kéo dài hàng thế kỉ nữa, cậu cố tình quên sự khác biệt trong đẳng cấp của họ. Và giờ tất cả hi vọng hão huyền đều sụp đổ trong vài giây. Quá nhanh. Cậu còn chưa kịp chuẩn bị để đón nhận nó, thành ra mọi chuyện tiếp diễn cứ nửa hư nửa thực như một cơn ác mộng.

 _Không. Có lẽ mày đã quá vô tâm, Legolas. Mày chỉ chăm chăm vào nỗi đau của riêng mình, một cách ích kỉ, nên đã không nhận ra biến đổi trên cơ thể anh_. Giọng nói vẳng lại trong đầu và cậu cảm thấy như bị cắt xẻo bởi trăm ngàn lưỡi kiếm.  _Mình phải làm gì đây? Phải nói gì với anh? Mình vẫn không chịu nổi nếu phải nói lời tạm biệt lúc này._

Cơn đau tựa như một mũi giáo đang di chuyển chậm rãi trong khoang ngực, cắt nát các cơ thịt. Mắt cậu đau nhức và không còn nhìn rõ nổi. Thứ chất lỏng đỏ sậm đã lại dâng lên che phủ vạn vật, kể cả khuôn mặt sấp bóng và mái tóc bạch kim lấp lánh ánh sao của anh. Thế giới đang nhuốm máu.

Dòng kí ức về Haldir, về những giây phút họ ở bên nhau, đang tuôn trào, gầm thét trong cậu như một con thác hung tợn.

_Giận dữ, tuyệt vọng, căm hận, van nài,… mày có thể bộc lộ đủ sắc thái. Mày có thể phát điên, mày có thể tàn sát cả vùng này, phá huỷ cả thế giới, lao đầu xuống biển hoặc móng vuốt của một người sói nào đó, nhưng cuối cùng anh vẫn sẽ ra đi. Vĩnh viễn. Mọi việc mày làm đều vô nghĩa._

Legolas mệt mỏi thả lỏng cơ thể gồng cứng của mình. Đợt sóng phẫn uất vì cái tin tàn nhẫn đã đột ngột rút đi đâu mất, nhanh như khi nó tràn đến. Chỉ còn lại nỗi buồn, trống rỗng, mênh mông như đại dương trắng xoá không bến bờ.

“Để anh nhìn mặt em đi.” Haldir đẩy nhẹ cậu khỏi lòng mình, rồi cúi xuống vén những lọn tóc vàng xoã khỏi má cậu. “Anh không muốn hình ảnh cuối cùng theo mình đến đó là khuôn mặt đau khổ của em.”

Legolas bất giác mỉm cười vô thức. Máu vẫn không ngừng nhỏ giọt từ khoé mắt.

 _“Đẫm lệ” hay “đẫm máu”? Có lẽ bởi nước mắt không đủ lột tả nỗi đau của một con quỷ_  – cậu thổn thức nghĩ. Thứ chất lỏng chết chóc ấy đã trở thành một phần cuộc đời họ, dẫu khi còn sống họ đã sợ hãi và ghê tởm chúng biết bao…Haldir vẫn bảo anh căm ghét mùi máu ám lấy người mình. Nhưng sau mỗi trận chiến, mỗi chuyến săn mồi, dù có ra sức gột rửa thế nào nó cũng chẳng bớt đi.

Anh im lặng trước nụ cười vô hồn của cậu. “Thế tốt hơn rồi…” Anh cay đắng nói. “Anh vẫn chưa quên đâu ‘Las à. Câu chuyện cổ tích về một chàng hoàng tử với nụ cười tươi tắn thường trực trên môi.”

Haldir không nhìn cậu nữa mà nhìn mông lung vào một điểm bất định trong khu rừng sâu hút, đầy những nhánh cây nhọn khẳng khiu vươn ra. Anh nhắm mắt lại trong thoáng chốc. Legolas biết anh đang hồi tưởng những năm tháng trong trẻo ngày xưa; khi bầu trời mùa hạ như trải dài bất tận và nắng rực rỡ như mật ong sóng sánh trên đồng hoa, trên dải rừng xanh biếc.

Lần đầu họ gặp nhau cũng là một buổi sáng đầu mùa đẹp đẽ như thế. Lúc đó anh hơn cậu chín tuổi, đã phục vụ trong quân đội được ba năm, còn cậu vẫn còn là một đứa nhóc vô tư trẻ dại. Giờ cậu chẳng nhớ cụ thể được hôm ấy họ đã làm gì, nói gì. Kí ức xa xưa yên bình đã sớm hoá thành từng mẩu vụn rời rạc.

**

_“Chiến trường không dành cho hoàng tử đâu, người còn quá trẻ.” Anh nghiêm nghị nói khi cậu bày tỏ mong muốn được gia nhập quân đội. “Một ngày nào đó người sẽ hiểu. Đến tâm hồn trong sáng nhất cũng sẽ bị máu và hận thù làm vẩn đục, một khi đã chứng kiến những hi sinh mất mát ngoài tiền tuyến.”_

_“Đừng coi em như một đứa nhóc khờ khạo.” Cậu bướng bỉnh cãi lại. “Một ngày nào đó em sẽ chiến đấu bên cạnh anh. Không thứ gì làm hoen ố niềm tin của em được đâu.”_

_Anh chỉ cười nhạt khi nghe cậu nói vậy._

_Sáu năm sau họ lại gặp nhau lần nữa. Không phải trên cánh đồng oải hương tím ngát đầy nắng, mà là dưới tán rừng ẩm thấp nơi đặt doanh trại._

_Cậu đã trở thành một lính trinh sát và anh là đội trưởng của cậu. Phụ vương muốn cậu chỉ huy quân cận vệ hoàng gia, như vậy xứng đáng và an toàn hơn cho một hoàng tử. Tuy nhiên cậu kiên quyết gia nhập tiểu đội trinh sát hoạt động gần biên giới. Haldir có thể quên câu nói trẻ con hôm nào, nhưng đối với cậu đó là một lời thề khắc sâu trong tim. Cậu thật lòng muốn ở bên anh._

_Những ngày tháng ấy là quãng thời gian đẹp nhất cậu còn nhớ. Mối liên hệ giữa hai người ngày càng khăng khít. Phía sau lớp mặt nạ đội trưởng lãnh đạm, nghiêm nghị là một trái tim ấm áp vô cùng. Cậu yêu cách anh lùa tay qua tóc cậu; cách anh gọi cậu là hoàng tử cứng đầu; nụ cười hiếm hoi dành riêng cho cậu khi họ cùng luyện tập bắn cung dưới tầng tầng lá xanh mát rượi. Cậu yêu mến tất cả những gì thuộc về Haldir, gần như vô thức đến nỗi chính cậu cũng không lí giải nổi._

**

Cả khi sống lẫn khi đã chết, tâm nguyện duy nhất của cậu vẫn là được sát cánh cùng anh.

“Haldir, không thể ở lại lâu hơn được sao?” Legolas nghẹn lời. “Dẫu sao triệu chứng mới chỉ lan đến tay.”

” Nó nhanh hơn em tưởng đấy, ‘Las.” Anh khẽ đáp. “Anh từng thấy nhiều ma cà rồng tan biến chỉ vài giờ sau khi dấu hiệu phân rã xuất hiện. Ít ra anh cũng thuộc loại chậm hơn. Nhưng không gì qua nổi sự kiểm soát của ngài ấy. Ngài sớm phát hiện ra, và đêm nay lệnh triệu tập anh đến hầm mộ trên dãy núi phía Bắc đã được ban bố…”

Anh thở dài để kết lại câu nói buồn bã ấy.

“Lão khốn…” Legolas giận dữ nói. “Hầm mộ hoang phế, ẩm ướt đó là nơi người ta đưa ma cà rồng sắp tan biến đến, để chờ đợi cơ thể họ rã hết thành bụi phải không?”

“Anh lại nghĩ đó là một quyết định nhân từ.” Haldir cười chua chát. “Em đâu muốn thấy anh tan ra trước mặt em đúng không? Cái chết và sự mất mát vẫn là một thứ gì đó thật ám ảnh dẫu chúng ta đang sống trong nó. Không ai muốn người mình yêu thương chứng kiến cái chết của mình cả. Thà cứ lặng lẽ ra đi trong những căn phòng khoá kín dưới hầm mộ.”

“Nếu lão không triệu hồi các anh để phục vụ tham vọng ghê tởm của lão thì anh đã chẳng phải chịu cảnh này, cả những ma cà rồng khác nữa.” Legolas nói, cảm thấy nỗi oán hận trùng trùng tự hai thế kỉ đang cựa mình thức giấc.

“Đừng nguyền rủa ngài ấy, ‘Las. Dù sao ngài ấy cũng từng yêu thương và bị bội phản.” Haldir lẳng lặng đáp. Thuỷ triều rì rào đệm nhịp cho câu nói.

“Nhưng lão đã điên loạn đủ rồi…” Giọng cậu gay gắt bất thường. “Elrond, vị giáo sĩ quá cố ấy sẽ không trở lại như lão vẫn điên cuồng vọng tưởng. Chỉ có đám người sói cùng bọn Vệ binh không ngừng săn lùng chúng ta. Tất cả những gì lão làm là an nhàn ngồi yên trong lâu đài, thản nhiên nhìn chúng ta đau đớn và chết dần chết mòn.”

Haldir im lặng. Hẳn đó cũng là những suy nghĩ bấy lâu nay anh cố dằn nén. Legolas ngưng lại một chút, rồi nói tiếp: “Lão ta phải chết. Em muốn lão ta biến mất hoàn toàn. Em muốn kết thúc cuộc sống trong cõi chết, kiếp quỷ tanh mùi máu này ngay lập tức.”

“Em biết chúng ta không đủ quyền năng giết ngài ấy còn gì.” Haldir lẩm bẩm. “Chẳng lẽ em quên sự thất bại 100 năm trước rồi sao? Hơn nữa cái chết của ngài sẽ kéo theo sự sụp đổ của cả vùng đất. Cả em cũng không thể tồn tại nữa.”

“Nói em nghe, tồn tại có ý nghĩa gì không, một khi…” Cậu thấy giọng mình vỡ ra như một đứa trẻ -” …anh không còn ở bên em? Em không thể chịu nổi nữa. Chúng ta không thể giết lão, đúng, nhưng các giáo sĩ xám thì có. Nếu may mắn, em có thể nói chuyện với một trong số họ. Anh ta rất đặc biệt.”

 _Họ sẽ giết em trước khi em kịp nói._ Haldir muốn nói gì đó để ngăn cản nước cờ nguy hiểm của cậu, nhưng rồi anh nhận ra lời lẽ đã trở nên thừa thãi vô dụng. Nhìn vào đôi mắt rực đỏ chất chứa lửa căm hận kia anh đã hiểu tất cả. Cậu không còn là hoàng tử trẻ tuổi liều lĩnh đến dại dột hôm nào. Rõ ràng cậu đã suy tính rất lâu, và quyết định lựa chọn con đường huỷ diệt. Ngọn lửa ấy cháy lên nghĩa là cậu đã bất chấp tất cả…

Cậu sẽ tự tay đặt dấu chấm hết cho vùng đất này, cho ngài ấy, cho cả cậu. Kết thúc là sự giải thoát cậu hằng mong mỏi.

Anh ôm ghì lấy cậu – đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng: “Anh luôn mong muốn em được sống, ‘Las. Nhưng không phải là kiếp sống ác quỷ. Anh mệt mỏi với thế giới này từ lâu, đã đến lúc anh phải chấm dứt những hành vi kinh tởm của một con ma cà rồng. Anh chỉ tiếc anh không thể hỗ trợ em được nữa. Nếu có thứ gì khiến em căm hận, hãy kết thúc nó theo ý em muốn. Tha thứ cho anh vì đã bỏ em đơn độc.”

“Em không đơn độc, Haldir. Đừng lo cho em.” Legolas nói, vùi mặt vào ngực anh, cố níu kéo từng giây từng phút ngắn ngủi còn sót lại.

“Anh sẽ rất nhớ em, hoàng tử cứng đầu.”

Giọng anh nhẹ như tiếng gió xao xác quét qua vòm cây, rồi tan ra, hoà vào bầu không tĩnh lặng đầy sương. Legolas giật thót khi một mảnh kí ức nữa chạm vào trái tim rỉ máu của cậu.

**

_Lúc cuộc chiến với bọn xâm lược phương Bắc gần đến hồi kết, phụ vương đã triệu tập cậu về cung điện, chủ yếu là để bảo vệ cậu. Sau đó người đóng cổng thành cố thủ, bỏ mặc những tiểu đội rải rác bên ngoài – do chiến đấu quá xa pháo đài nên không rút về kịp. Trong đó có quân trinh sát của anh. Họ là những quân tốt không còn giá trị, bị vứt bỏ bên rìa bàn cờ._

_Tuy nhiên năm ấy cậu vẫn chỉ là một đứa nhóc chưa hiểu sự đời. Cậu ngây thơ nghĩ phụ vương sẽ không bao giờ bỏ rơi quân sĩ. Cậu vẫn chưa biết con người ta có thể tàn nhẫn với nhau đến nhường nào._

_Thành ra giây phút chia tay anh ở doanh trại, cậu cứ ngỡ giống như một đợt về phép. Ngờ đâu đó lại là lần cuối cùng họ được ở bên nhau – còn sống._

_Anh chưa từng để lộ sự lo âu của mình ra ngoài. Chỉ mỉm cười và nói đúng một câu._

_Anh sẽ rất nhớ em, hoàng tử cứng đầu._

_Trong bốn bức tường pháo đài vững chãi của phụ vương, cậu không hề hay ngoài kia chúng đang phanh thây những đồng đội từng vào sinh ra tử cùng cậu. Kể cả anh, người cậu đã nguyện ở bên đến hơi thở cuối cùng._

**  
Legolas không muốn nghĩ về việc anh đã nhìn thấy gì trong khoảnh khắc cuối đời.

Câu nói duy nhất trước giây phút sinh ly tử biệt đó vừa như một lời vĩnh biệt, vừa như một lời thề hẹn.  _Anh sẽ nhớ em cả khi chết đi rồi_.

Hai thế kỉ sau, trên ghềnh đá lạnh lẽo giáp biển, dưới bầu trời sao giăng đầy, câu nói ấy được lặp lại một lần nữa. Giờ cậu đã hiểu chính xác điều anh muốn nói và nó khiến cậu đau đớn tột cùng. Nơi anh sắp đến là một nơi xa, rất xa.

_Người ta khi tan vào hư vô có thể lưu lại kí ức không?_

_Giả dụ là có, vậy tại sao anh không chọn đem theo mình một kí ức nào đó đẹp đẽ hơn, thuần khiết hơn? Tại sao lại muốn nhớ về con quỷ hút máu tội lỗi này?_

Có vẻ Haldir đã đọc được tâm trí cậu. Legolas nghe anh thầm thì rất khẽ bên tai: “Đối với anh, những thứ bẩn thỉu, nhơ nhớp không thể chạm đến em được.”

Và tay anh từ từ rời khỏi vai cậu, giống như bị một luồng gió lốc bất ngờ kéo đi.

“Haldir, đừng đi!” Legolas hét lên. Cậu chồm người dậy, mở mắt ra, đôi mắt nhoè nhoẹt máu. Mái tóc rối bời vì gió biển xoã xuống mặt, đổ trên nền đá thô ráp như những dải sóng vàng. Bốn bề câm lặng, cả gió cũng ngừng thổi và sóng biển ngừng than vãn. Trong giây lát, cả thế giới quanh cậu đều chết.

Chỉ còn mình cậu ở đó.

Legolas vội vã quay đầu, kịp thấy một dải sương lấp lánh sắc bạch kim trườn qua những rặng cây thấp tối mù. Cậu không nghĩ anh còn đủ tập trung để biến hình, nên hơi bất ngờ. Haldir rất yêu khu rừng này. Nó là địa bàn hoạt động chủ yếu, gần như là nhà của anh, là nơi anh sống và chiến đấu gần ba thế kỉ. Hẳn anh muốn chào từ biệt nơi chốn đầy ắp kỉ niệm này, trước khi người của lão ma cà rồng khốn kiếp kia đến đưa anh lên hầm mộ phía Bắc.

Cậu đắn đo không biết mình có nên biến thành sương mù để đuổi theo anh không. Tuy nhiên sau vài lần thử, cậu nhận ra tâm trí mình đang rối bời nên không thể biến hình. Sơ sẩy sẽ rất nguy hiểm.

Mệt mỏi ngả người tựa vào vách đá, ngước lên bầu trời khuya xanh tím thê lương, cậu nghĩ không nên làm anh phải khổ sở thêm nữa. Lời vĩnh biệt cũng đã nói rồi, níu kéo trong vô vọng chỉ thêm đau đớn. Cậu không làm được gì cho anh từ bấy đến giờ. Việc duy nhất cậu có thể làm là để anh bình yên ra đi.

_Em xin lỗi. Em yêu anh, nhưng em không thể ích kỉ tước đi sự tự do sau cùng mà anh xứng đáng được có._

Giờ là lúc cậu đối mặt với con đường định mệnh mà mình đã chọn.

_Em sẽ trả mối hận của anh, của tất cả chúng ta, với lão ác quỷ Thranduil. Đây là trận chiến của riêng em._

Legolas bắt đầu hướng tâm trí về phía tu viện bên kia ngọn đồi. Gã giáo sĩ trẻ tóc đen đang ở đó. Cậu cần nói chuyện với gã càng sớm càng tốt, trước khi các giáo sĩ khác phát hiện ra.

Đêm hôm ấy mới chỉ là khúc dạo đầu cho bản bi ca rất dài sau này, đẫm máu và buồn thảm, về tình yêu và thù hận, cùng một liên minh không tưởng giữa ác quỷ và thánh thần.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cặp đồng tử xám lạnh như dải sương mù từ từ len vào mọi ngõ ngách trong tâm trí Glorfindel.  _Vô ích_ , anh nghĩ một cách mỉa mai,  _tôi không còn là đứa trẻ mười chín tuổi dễ bị lục lọi suy nghĩ như xưa_.

Không tỏ ra nao núng, anh ngước lên nhìn thẳng vào giáo sĩ ở đầu bàn bên kia. Ánh mắt chạm nhau, toé ra những tia lửa trong suốt.

 _Để tôi cho ngài xem. Tám năm qua tôi không phải kẻ vô công rồi nghề_.

Rất nhanh, màn sương xám đang bao lấy anh tan đi. Không khác dòng thuỷ triều rút đột ngột.

“Khá đấy, Glorfindel, hiếm giáo sĩ nào có khả năng lập nên bức tường bảo vệ tâm tưởng dày đến thế.” Elrond khẽ nói. Glorfindel không biết cảm xúc chủ đạo của ngài ta là gì. Vẻ điềm nhiên đến khó ưa đó vẫn hệt như ngày nào. Anh bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu, bởi những suy nghĩ mà anh cố dằn nén đang bắt đầu nhộn nhạo, hỗn loạn trở lại.

“Tôi sẽ xem đó là một câu châm biếm. Tôi vẫn chưa quên lần cuối cùng ngài thử thách tôi kiểu này.” Anh đáp. Quả thực, mỗi lần anh tập luyện khoá tâm tưởng cùng Elrond, chúng đều kết thúc như ác mộng.

Elrond nghiêng đầu, hơi cúi người về phía trước. Hai bàn tay đan lại dưới những cuộn giấy da cổ chất ngổn ngang. Họ đang ngồi trong phòng đọc nhỏ của thư viện, nơi dành riêng cho những tu sĩ muốn tập trung nghiên cứu. Qua lớp kính cửa mờ mờ trông ra sảnh ngoài, anh có thể thấy Aragorn đang chăm chú ghi chép gì đó.

Glorfindel không muốn chú ý, nhưng hình ảnh hai bàn tay của Elrond tự đập vào mắt. Chúng có thêm nhiều sẹo hơn xưa. Đủ kích cỡ, đan xen như tấm mạng nhện, ghi lại hết những năm tháng chinh chiến. Đa phần là những vết rạch, vết cắn nham nhở, nhìn xa không khác bộ rễ cây trắng nhờ bám lên tay.

“Cũng đã lâu quá rồi.” Anh bất giác nói.

Kí ức cứ tự động quay lại, từng mẩu rời rạc, như dòng nước tắc nghẽn vừa được khơi thông.

**

_Dưới mái vòm cẩm thạch sâu hút, trắng toát của toà thánh, ngài chạm nhẹ những ngón tay mảnh dẻ lên vai áo anh. Mặt nhẫn thạch anh ánh lên yếu ớt sắc khói vàng nhạt. Mùi tinh dầu thoang thoảng quyện với mùi sáp thơm và hương trầm. Cảm giác kì lạ lan toả khi nước thánh trên tay ngài vẩy ra thấm vào lớp vải đen thẫm._

_Dường bất cứ thứ gì được bàn tay ngài chạm vào cũng trở nên thuần khiết. Không chút vẩn đục. Như được phủ lên lớp màn ánh sáng. Trong giây lát, anh hi vọng mình cũng được thanh tẩy giống chúng, dù chỉ một chút…_

_Vô thức, anh cúi đầu xuống._

_Ác quỷ cúi đầu thuần phục trước thánh thần, có lẽ vậy._

_Nhưng ngài lại chậm rãi quỳ ngang tầm với anh. Đến khi mắt họ chạm nhau. Nhẹ nhàng, bàn tay kì diệu kia nâng cằm anh lên. Lúc đó chúng còn rất ít sẹo. Anh nhớ rõ khoảnh khắc mình chìm ngập trong mắt ngài, trong sắc xám tinh anh đẹp đẽ._

_Những lọn tóc huyền trượt khỏi vai ngài, lơ lửng giữa hai người._

_“Glorfindel, kể từ hôm nay, ta và anh sẽ là đồng đội sát cánh cùng nhau.”_

**

“Thả lỏng đi, Glor. Ta thích anh sống đúng với mình hơn. Như ngày xưa.” Elrond trong hiện thực nghiêm nghị nói. ” Đừng tưởng ta không biết anh phải nỗ lực thế nào để đóng vai vị tu viện trưởng nồng nhiệt thái quá ngoài thánh đường, lúc ta đến đây. Ít ra cũng qua mắt được thằng bé, nhưng nếu cứ tiến độ này chắc chắn nó sẽ sớm nhận ra.”

“Vậy là ngài vẫn chưa hiểu gì về tôi.” Anh bình tĩnh nói. “Xin nhớ cho, tôi chưa từng có ý định lấy lòng bất cứ ai, nhất là người làm đảo lộn cuộc đời tôi, hay một thằng nhóc nào đó. Dù chúng ta  _đang_  ở chung chiến tuyến đi chăng. Nếu không phải Erestor yêu cầu, tôi đã chẳng diễn màn kịch lố lăng ấy.”

_Mày cũng nói được những lời này sao, Glorfindel?_

Mười hai năm kể từ lần đầu họ gặp nhau, tám năm kể từ sự kiện thảm sát chết tiệt ở Roma.

Những khoảng thời gian chưa đủ dài để có thể quên lãng và đối xử với nhau như hai kẻ xa lạ. Nhưng cũng chẳng ngắn ngủi để họ nhận ra nhau. Sự thay đổi lớn nhất không nhất thiết phải là ngoại hình.

Mái vòm lấp lánh bích hoạ cổ trên đầu họ dường đang tối sầm lại. Mặc dù mặt trời đầu hạ vẫn toả sáng ngoài kia, làm rực lên những cụm mây trắng. Bóng đen từ kẻ thù thực sự hiện hữu, tuy nhiên nó vẫn còn rất mơ hồ. Trong khi cảm xúc nặng nề trớ trêu giữa hai người đang loang ra không gian, đặc quánh đến nỗi Glorfindel nếm được vị đắng nghét của nó.

_Lạy Chúa, đây không phải những điều con mong muốn…_

_Thực ra mình vẫn khao khát được nói: thật tốt khi gặp lại ngài._

Một trận gió bất ngờ hất tung cửa thư viện ngoài. Có lẽ Aragorn đã khép không kĩ. Mùi hương hoà trộn giữa muối biển mằn mặn, mát rượi và cỏ tươi mới cắt tràn vào căn phòng.

Glorfindel liếc nhìn, không thấy cái bóng đen mờ của Aragorn đâu, có lẽ cậu ta đã buồn chán bỏ ra ngoài, hoặc lang thang đâu đó sau các kệ sách đồ sộ.

“Xin lỗi.” Anh nói với Elrond. “Tôi ra đóng cửa. Ở đây rất nhiều khách không mời có thể xuất hiện bất ngờ.” Mục đích chính là để dằn nén những cảm xúc rối loạn. Anh không thể tỏ ra yếu đuối trước mặt ngài. Mặc dù anh nghi ngờ có phần nào đó trong mình đang muốn bật khóc. Bật khóc như một đứa trẻ cuối cùng cũng gặp lại gia đình mình sau khi bị bỏ rơi, bị ném vào những hiểm nguy và đau buồn khủng khiếp.

**

_“Người ta sẽ nghĩ anh sinh ra để vui vẻ, Glorfindel. Cứ cười suốt.” Ngài nói vẻ thân mật, bất chấp quy tắc của giáo đoàn về việc phân biệt đẳng cấp._

_“Tôi nhớ lời thề giáo sĩ không cấm chúng ta cười…”_

_Dưới ánh nắng cuối ngày dìu dịu, mặt sông Seine êm đềm sáng lên lộng lẫy. Bóng hai người in trên mặt nước dập dềnh, nhảy múa theo từng đợt sóng lăn tăn. Con sông đang uể oải thì thầm gì đó qua tiếng nước vỗ dưới chân cầu. Nghe như một bài hát ru, mà cũng có thể là một lời than vãn._

_“Bộ đồ đen và dòng máu xám không thích hợp với anh chút nào.” Elrond khẽ bảo, sau một lúc im lặng._

_“Chắc ngài vui lắm nếu tôi trát phấn đầy mặt và khoác bộ quần áo hề xiếc loè loẹt?”_

_“Tha cho ta, ta vẫn chưa kịp tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh rùng rợn đó, Glorfindel. Nhất là mái tóc của anh.”_

_Elrond có khả năng giữ cho giọng mình bình thản đến vô cảm mọi lúc mọi nơi, kể cả khi đùa hay châm biếm. Như phản xạ, Glorfindel lùa tay qua mái tóc rực vàng. Chúng gần chạm thắt lưng và được buộc túm qua quýt như một chùm hoa cánh dài sặc sỡ. Anh còn chẳng nhớ lí do mình để tóc dài._

_Vài chiếc lá chênh chao theo gió, khẽ khàng chạm vào mặt nước đã nhuốm đỏ ánh tà dương, làm loang ra những gợn đồng tâm lặng lẽ._

_“Có nhiều thứ sẽ trở thành bi kịch nếu bị ràng buộc.” Ngài lơ đãng lướt tay trên thành cầu cũ kĩ. “Nhưng Glorfindel này, dẫu khoác lên người trang phục nào đi chăng, ta cũng không thể giấu kín lớp da thịt của mình vĩnh viễn. Hoặc thay đổi nó.”_

_Anh nhún vai. Suốt ba năm làm ở giáo hội trực thuộc Roma, anh chưa từng gặp giáo sĩ nào giống ngài. Đức tin và quy tắc tôn giáo khắt khe dễ có xu hướng đào tạo ra những thế hệ giáo sĩ na ná nhau._

_Không thể phủ nhận những từ ngữ ung dung điềm nhiên ấy đang từng chút, từng chút một chạm vào phần sâu thẳm nhất trong anh. Phần đã bị lời thề dưới hầm ngục ẩm ướt của toà thánh xiềng xích lại. Phần bị giáo hội ra sức cấm đoán. Nhưng nó vẫn còn đó và giờ ngài ta đang đánh thức nó dậy…_

_Niềm kính trọng, lòng yêu thương với chính con người anh có nhiệm vụ do thám._

**

Bất thần Elrond chộp lấy tay Glorfindel khi anh đi ngang qua. Móng tay nhọn bấu chặt vào da thịt như gai hoa hồng dại. Buốt nhói. Có cảm giác như ngài ta đang truyền qua anh từng luồng điện ran rát khó chịu.

 _Chắc là những thứ giấu sau tấm mặt nạ bình thản kia_ , anh nghĩ,  _nhức nhối và hỗn loạn, giống mình…_

Glorfindel nhăn mặt khi lực siết mỗi lúc một mạnh hơn; cố dứt tay khỏi cơn đau tăng dần. Khó thể tin được những ngón tay mảnh dẻ, gần như da bọc xương kia lại ẩn chứa sức mạnh tương đương một gọng kìm thép lạnh lẽo.

“Nói ta nghe. Không được giấu. Ta không rỗi rãi đi một chặng đường dài để xem anh làm những chuyện vớ vẩn.” Elrond ra lệnh. Giọng lạnh lùng, uy quyền và xa cách. Glorfindel lờ mờ nhận ra mặt nhẫn thạch anh màu khói không còn trên tay ngài. Thay vào đó là một cái nhẫn xa lạ, khảm ngọc tím. Hình thân hoa hồng tua tủa gai được khắc chìm trên viên ngọc.  _Giám mục của chi nhánh phía đông… Trong khi mình và cậu ấy bị truy sát, bị săn đuổi phải lẩn trốn khắp thế giới. Trong khi tính mạng cậu ấy như chỉ mành treo chuông thì ông ta ở đây, ung dung thăng tiến…_

Nỗi cay đắng dâng trào không sao chịu nổi. Đột nhiên anh có khao khát là được đâm lưỡi dao bạc vào trái tim đang đập của người đối diện.

“Còn tuỳ ngài muốn biết thông tin gì.” Anh cười nhạt nhẽo. Mặt ngọc tím sẫm vẫn hút lấy mắt anh không thể dứt ra. Luồng điện từ Elrond chạy sang chợt tăng thêm, khiến nửa người anh tê dại.

_Dù chỉ là đóng kịch, một màn kịch lố lăng, nhưng mình vẫn thích cảm giác ấm áp khi bắt tay ngài ngoài thánh đường hơn._

Elrond đã để ý ánh nhìn của anh. Bằng một động tác cực nhanh, ngài tuốt cái nhẫn mặt ngọc tím khỏi tay, ném xuống sàn gạch không chút đắn đo. Âm thanh khô khốc vẳng lên, khiến tim Glorfindel như hẫng mất một nhịp. Phần vì sửng sốt trước vẻ quyết liệt của Elrond, phần vì vui mừng.  _Đó vẫn là ngài, người mình kính trọng bấy lâu…_

“Ngài…”

“Đó là những năm tháng đau buồn nhất trong đời ta.” Elrond lặng lẽ nói. “Quyền lực và chức vị để làm gì, một khi đến những người thân thương nhất ta còn không thể bảo vệ?”

“Tôi tưởng ngài quên rồi.” Lại thêm một nụ cười vô hồn. Bởi anh đang cố dằn nén những giọt nước mắt. Khoảnh khắc lưỡi kiếm của anh xuyên qua người ngài vẫn như mới đây. Vậy mà ngài vẫn không chút oán hận.

“Khi câu chuyện đẫm máu này kết thúc, ta hứa sẽ kể cho anh, tất cả những gì xảy ra sau khi giáo hội Roma sụp đổ. Tuy nhiên lúc này đây, khi nguy hiểm bủa vây tứ phía, ta chỉ mong anh tin tưởng ta – một chút cũng được. Dù ta biết mình không bao giờ xứng đáng. Tội lỗi ta phạm phải là quá nặng nề…” Ngài thở dài để kết lại câu nói, đột nhiên trở nên phiền muộn tột cùng.

Glorfindel lắc đầu. “Ngài không cần van xin một kẻ phản bội nhơ nhớp như tôi. Tôi nghĩ ngài muốn hỏi về Erestor, phải không? Những biện pháp thôi miên cổ xưa đã phát huy tác dụng. Cậu ta dần kiểm soát được năng lực của mình rồi…”

Sau đó, anh không biết chuyện gì xảy ra trước. Có vẻ chúng diễn ra đồng thời: ngài giật tung khuy áo chùng gài chắc chỗ cổ tay Glorfindel, với một lực mạnh khủng khiếp, để lộ cánh tay trần của anh. Còn anh giằng khỏi ngài bằng tất cả sức lực, đập người trúng giá sách phía sau, những cuốn sách cổ dày nặng rơi hết xuống nền.

Những vết rạch trông như bị cứa bằng dao, dài và sâu hoắm, giăng ngang dọc trên cẳng tay. Có cái đã thành sẹo, có cái chỉ mới đóng vảy hoặc kéo da non, và cái mới nhất còn tấy đỏ, rỉ máu sau khi bị động. Anh không thể giấu chúng được nữa.

“Glorfindel…” giọng ngài vỡ ra như một khung kính thuỷ tinh tan tành trong bão. “Là Erestor làm sao?” Vẻ bàng hoàng lần đầu tiên hiện trên khuôn mặt vị giáo sĩ. Ngài loạng choạng thả mình xuống ghế lại, trông như người kiệt sức bất ngờ. Mái tóc huyền rũ xuống, quét lên mớ tài liệu xưa cũ, như những thân dây leo quắt queo tàn úa.

Anh lẳng lặng gài lại khuy áo. Mùi máu bắt đầu lan ra không gian, át đi thứ mùi tinh khiết ấm áp của thư viện. Mọi ngôn từ đều trở nên thừa thãi. Câu trả lời mà ngài muốn đã được nói ra.

” Erestor bước đầu kiểm soát được năng lực… nhưng đó là trước khi hắn ta tìm đến tu viện. Một ngày sau khi tôi thấy lá thư kia đặt trên giá sách.” Glorfindel cố giữ giọng mình bình tĩnh, thay vì vút lên hoặc run rẩy. “Gã chúa tể khát máu, ông hoàng tà ác một thời của vùng đất này. Cả hai chúng tôi đều không phản ứng kịp. Hắn ta đã cắn cậu ấy, rồi để lại một thông điệp.”

Nỗi căm phẫn tột cùng phực cháy trong cặp đồng tử xám. “Thông điệp dành cho ta, phải không?”

“Hắn nói rằng: nếu Elrond còn tiếp tục trốn chạy, hắn sẽ biến cậu ấy thành ma cà rồng. Tôi không hiểu… Tôi không hiểu tại sao hắn lại nhắm vào Erestor, nếu là tôi thì cũng đâu khác gì? Và nọc độc của hắn khiến những kí ức kinh hoàng – lúc bị giáo hội tra tấn – trỗi dậy trong cậu ấy. Năng lực lại bộc phát không kiểm soát. Ngài có thấy ngọn đồi bị san phẳng trên đường đến đây không? Chỉ khi tôi ôm lấy cậu, cơn điên loạn mới dịu đi dần, và cái giá là đây…” Anh bỏ lửng câu nói, liếc mắt xuống ống tay áo – nơi vết máu loang ra, đỏ sậm như tà dương.

“Ta đã tới muộn.” Elrond u uất nói. “Nọc độc của ma cà rồng tai hại hơn bất cứ thứ tà ác gì. Lẽ ra hắn nên tìm đến ta mới phải. Chúng ta cần huỷ diệt hắn trước khi hắn kịp gieo rắc lời nguyền độc ác lên bất kì ai nữa. Còn bao nhiêu thời gian?”

“Chỉ còn hai lần bị cắn nữa là hoá ma cà rồng. Nhưng ngài không cần phải lo.” Anh nói nhanh. “Chính ngài đã đưa tôi đến bước ngoặt này, và giờ tôi phải có trách nhiệm với Erestor. Dù phải trả giá bằng tính mạng, tôi thề sẽ tiêu diệt con quỷ đó trước khi hắn kịp chạm đến cậu lần nữa. Ngài đã tin tôi mà, đúng không?”

_Những vết thương này chẳng là gì so với sự đau đớn của cậu. Và tất cả là do mình. Suy cho cùng, năm ấy nếu không cố bảo vệ mình và Elrond, Erestor đã chẳng thành như vậy…_

Kí ức chập chờn ùa về như gai nhọn, gào thét cuồng loạn; và nỗi đau buồn hoà cùng sự căm phẫn quen thuộc lại bùng lên, bỏng rát.

_*flashback*_

“Cánh cổng về Hungary sắp đóng.” Anh nhắc Elrond khi họ đang im lặng ngắm sông Seine trôi lững lờ. “Chúng ta nên đến đó ngay, bằng không đến tận cuối tuần nó mới mở lần nữa.”

Lẽ ra họ không nên nấn ná quá lâu lại Pháp sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Chỉ là xua đuổi vài linh hồn bám víu lấy căn nhà bỏ hoang ở góc thành phố. Tuy nhiên ngài lại nói muốn đi dạo bên bờ Seine. Anh không hiểu con sông lặng tờ yên ả – thậm chí nhàm chán này có gì hấp dẫn ngài. Nếu là mùa thu, quang cảnh hai bờ có lẽ sẽ khá hơn.

Hoàng hôn phủ lên những nhịp cầu gần sét rỉ và loang loáng trên khuôn mặt tĩnh tại, thắp sáng mái tóc huyền. Từ lúc gặp mặt, anh luôn có cảm tưởng kì dị rằng Elrond không thuộc về thế giới hiện thực. Ngài giống một nhân vật cổ xưa, nghiêm nghị bước ra từ trang sử lặng im.

“Không cần vội vàng quá, Glorfindel. Trước khi về Hungary, ta muốn anh gặp một người…” Elrond nói, đột nhiên giọng ngài nhẹ hẳn đi, nửa như yêu thương, nửa như đau xót.

Glorfindel còn chưa kịp hình dung đối tượng có thể gây cho ngài cảm xúc kì lạ đó, thì một giáo sĩ trạc tuổi đã lặng lẽ bước ra khỏi bóng râm của cây du lớn trên bờ kè. Anh giật mình – nãy giờ anh không thể cảm nhận sự có mặt của cậu ta, chẳng rõ cậu ta theo dõi hai người họ bao lâu rồi.

Glorfindel lần tay lên đốc kiếm theo phản xạ. Tuy nhiên, thật kì lạ, tay anh bỗng dừng khựng giữa chừng, tê liệt không thể cử động. Hồ như vừa có một sợi dây vô hình trườn đến, trói chặt tay anh. Người lạ mặt kia đang nhìn anh đăm đăm.

“Đừng hù doạ đồng đội chứ!” Elrond gọi với lên, và giáo sĩ nọ lẳng lặng bước xuống cầu. Cùng lúc đó, Glorfindel cũng cử động bình thường trở lại. Ngài dang tay, trao cho cậu ta một cái ôm siết thân tình – rõ ràng họ có quen biết từ lâu.

“Tôi là Erestor. Đã nghe ngài Elrond kể nhiều về anh – giáo sĩ mạnh mẽ nhất của chi nhánh phía Tây, nếu tôi không nhầm.” Cậu ta bước tới chìa tay cho anh, đôi mắt đen láy ngước lên, và anh gần như bị hút vào đó. Chần chừ một lát anh mới đưa tay ra.  _Mình không hiểu. Tại sao giáo hội Roma lại săn lùng cậu ta? Cậu ta không có vẻ gì giống hình ảnh con quỷ khủng khiếp mà họ ra lệnh cho mình tiêu diệt_

“Hoan nghênh cậu…” Glorfindel thấy từ ngữ đang rời bỏ mình.

“Tôi là ‘lá chắn’ của ngài Elrond được hai năm rồi. Từ nay chúng ta sẽ làm việc cùng nhau, nếu anh không phiền lòng vì cách cư xử của tôi ban nãy.” Erestor lịch sự nói. “Lá chắn” là tiếng lóng chỉ những giáo sĩ có năng lực thiên về phòng thủ.  _Hai năm, vậy khi đó cậu ta mới chỉ 17 – 18 tuổi._  Glorfindel kinh ngạc nghĩ. Không kịp để ý đến vết đóng đinh trên cổ tay mảnh dẻ.  
.  
.  
.

Buổi chiều ấy đã trở thành khúc ngoặt vĩnh viễn trong cuộc đời anh.

Vì đôi mắt cậu – trong veo, tinh khiết như đá thạch anh không vẩn đục, Glorfindel đã phản lại lời thề của mình trước giáo hội Roma. Quay mũi kiếm, anh quyết bảo vệ người mà mình được giao nhiệm vụ phải giết chết.

Và mãi đến bốn năm sau, anh mới hiểu hết những gì Erestor giấu kín.

Cũng là lúc giáo hội Roma, bằng những thủ đoạn tàn khốc, đã bắt được cậu.

Máu đỏ tung lên nhuộm đẫm màn đêm, cả vầng trăng lưỡi liềm trên cao cũng đang khóc ra máu. Thứ chất lỏng ấm nóng, tanh lợm chảy tràn các lối đi và bắn toé lên những mắt xích xám ngắt, lên huy hiệu có hình tấm khiên bị quấn siết bởi thân hoa hồng, lên lưỡi kiếm vàng rực.

Những mảnh thịt người nát nhừ cùng những bộ phận cơ thể vung vãi khắp nơi bám vào gót giày anh theo từng bước chạy.

Quang cảnh như ở địa ngục.

Nỗi tuyệt vọng cùng cực bóp nát tim anh bằng bàn tay đầy móng vuốt bén nhọn.

Erestor lao đến ôm lấy anh. Những ngón tay dập nát siết lấy lưng anh, run rẩy.

“Hai người thật dại dột…” Cậu nói trong nước mắt, máu tuôn ra từ vết thương toang hoác bên sườn, cả cơ thể mảnh mai như tắm trong bể máu. “Chạy đi, Glor. Bảo vệ ngài Elrond. Họ chỉ muốn giết tôi thôi. Chỉ muốn giết mình tôi thôi…”

“Chúng ta sẽ chạy trốn cùng nhau. Nếu phải chết, tôi sẽ chết cùng cậu”. Anh siết lấy đốc kiếm. Mắt không còn thấy gì ngoài thân hình gầy gò run lên từng chập trong vòng tay mình. Chúng đã tra tấn cậu bằng những biện pháp tàn độc nhất có thể nghĩ. Vị giáo sĩ mạnh mẽ từng sát cánh bên cạnh anh không còn nữa. Bây giờ, đến năng lực của mình cậu còn không kiểm soát nổi.

“Ở bên tôi.” Glorfindel thì thào, nhận ra mình cũng đang thổn thức. Tình hình phía Elrond không biết ra sao, song anh buộc phải chọn – Erestor hoặc ngài. Anh không thể vừa đưa cậu đi, vừa quay lại yểm trợ Elrond được. Dù anh đã giết gần hết những giáo sĩ cản đường, song lệnh triệu tập đã được gửi khắp Châu Âu. Chẳng mấy chốc lực lượng tiếp viện sẽ bao vây họ.

Sàn đá từ từ vỡ vụn dưới chân. Những cây cột trụ chạm trổ tinh xảo bắt đầu nứt gãy. Chẳng mấy chốc, gian sảnh họ đang đứng sẽ sụp đổ. “Bình tĩnh nào, chúng không làm gì được cậu nữa.” Glorfindel vô vọng trấn an.

“Chúng ta… đi đâu đây?” Erestor tuyệt vọng hỏi.

“Tới bất cứ nơi nào tôi có thể giữ cậu bình yên và hạnh phúc.”

_…Người ta có tự mình quyết định số phận được chăng?…_

Lúc quay gót bước theo Elrond, rời khỏi thành cầu rỉ sét cũ kĩ hôm ấy, anh không hề hay biết đó là lần cuối cùng được thấy dòng Seine êm ả.

Lúc ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, anh không hề biết số mệnh đã được ấn định mãi mãi.


	8. Chapter 8

Haldir lặng lẽ lướt mình qua tán cây, trong hình dạng một dải sương mù nhoà nhạt sắc bạch kim. Vách đá cổ xưa cùng tiếng nước triều rì rầm thở than đã bị bỏ lại phía sau. Mãi mãi. Anh không đủ can đảm ngoái lại nhìn nơi đó thêm lần nữa. Khuôn mặt đau khổ tột cùng của người anh yêu thương nhất in hằn trong tâm thức, dày vò anh như một vòng gai cuốn siết quanh trái tim.

Gió đã lặng trên những sống đồi rậm rạp cây cối. Quanh Haldir chỉ còn mùi hương dịu dàng của lá khô, cỏ dại, cùng đất ẩm hơi sương. Vài mạng nhện mỏng manh giăng từ cành cây này sang cành cây khác, sương đọng trên đó như một tấm mạng ngọc lung linh ánh sao. Haldir nhẹ lách mình qua.

Đột nhiên anh muốn mình tan biến thành mưa phùn, tại đây và ngay lúc này. Anh thà rơi xuống khu rừng yêu dấu, tưới cho những chòm lộc non, còn hơn phải trở thành cát bụi trong hầm mộ tối tăm ẩm ướt nơi chân đồi phía Bắc.

Tuy nhiên tận thâm tâm Haldir biết đó là kết cục được ấn định sẵn cho mình. Cho những tội lỗi nhơ nhớp anh đã phạm và cuộc đời ác quỷ đẫm máu anh đã sống. Một con quỷ hút máu không có quyền được quyết định hay đòi hỏi.

Hơn thế nữa, lẽ ra anh phải chết từ ba thế kỉ trước rồi. Đúng như Legolas nói, không gì kinh khủng hơn cuộc sống trong cõi chết. Anh kinh tởm mùi máu ám lấy mình, có khi tan biến đi còn nhẹ nhõm hơn.

Haldir chỉ day dứt mỗi một điều. Anh không thể bảo vệ được cậu. Không thể giữ lời hứa của mình, cả khi là con người lẫn khi là ác quỷ.

Legolas sắp dấn mình vào con đường tối tăm và nguy hiểm, anh ước gì lệnh triệu tập đến muộn hơn một chút, để anh có thể hộ tống cậu sang bên kia rặng núi. Lũ người sói ngày càng đông, vòng vây siết chặt khắp vùng, anh lo ngại trên đường Legolas có thể chạm trán chúng. Cậu lại hoàn toàn đơn thân độc mã. Đấy là chưa kể những giáo sĩ có thể ra tay tiêu diệt trước khi cậu kịp cầu xin họ.

Suy nghĩ ấy khiến anh bức bối, giằng xé khủng khiếp. Đã hơn một lần anh muốn quay lại tìm Legolas. Tuy nhiên, khi chậm rãi len mình qua một trảng mâm xôi dày đặc, Haldir phát hiện anh không ở đó một mình.

Ba dải sương khác đang luồn lách sau những thân thông đỏ khít rịt. Một lặng lẽ phía sau anh, một ở bên phải và dải còn lại lách mình áp sát bên trái, chặn mọi đường quay lại. Chúng mang ánh sáng trắng xanh nhờ nhờ, lạnh lẽo và ma mị như một ngôi sao vừa rơi xuống đại dương. Anh không nhận ra chúng – có lẽ là các lính gác ở trạm Bắc. Ma cà rồng cùng trạm luôn có cách phân biệt và nhận biết nhau ngay cả khi đã biến hình.

Hàng loạt thắc mắc ngổn ngang trong anh. C _hẳng lẽ ma cà rồng nào sắp tan biến cũng được hộ tống lên hầm mộ theo kiểu này? Giống như họ sợ mình bỏ trốn, hoặc do mệnh lệnh của ai đó mà họ muốn đảm bảo mình đến tận nơi. Mình không hiểu, một viên đội trưởng đang phân rã có thể là mối đe doạ?_

Haldir không để ý mình đã ra đến bìa rừng. Vùng đất nơi anh từng sống và chiến đấu, chất chứa vô số kỉ niệm đau buồn lẫn êm đềm, đã khuất biệt sau dải rừng tối sẫm vắng lặng. Trời đêm mở ra, tím rịn buồn bã. Ngay cả những vì sao dường cũng kém sáng hơn lúc anh ở trên vách đá hướng ra biển. Giống như chúng đang khóc. Hoặc do mắt anh đang mờ đi…

Hầm mộ nằm dưới chân núi, lưng chừng một triền dốc thoai thoải phủ đầy cây kế tua tủa gai. Lối vào là một cửa hang tối hun hút, náu mình khéo léo sau những gờ đá um tùm dây leo cỏ dại.  _Hầm mộ là nơi bắt đầu, cũng là nơi kết thúc của loài hạ đẳng như mình. Họ thật khéo chọn_. Haldir nghĩ. Anh đã không trở lại đây kể từ khi tỉnh giấc bởi tà thuật của Thranduil, hơn hai thế kỉ trước. Tuy vậy anh vẫn nhớ rõ cảnh trí trong khu mộ chôn cất mình lúc đó. Ẩm thấp, ngột ngạt tử khí và mùi thối rữa, cùng bóng tối dày đặc lạnh buốt xương.

Anh nhắm mắt, tập trung tâm trí, hơi thả lỏng người. Đến khi mở mắt ra, hình dạng sương mù đã biến mất. Tay phải anh hoàn toàn mất cảm giác – dường quá trình tan biến đã lên đến gần bả vai.

Haldir ngoái lại nhìn. Anh thấy ba dải sương theo sát mình lúc nãy chầm chậm rời đi. Chẳng mấy chốc thứ ánh sáng xanh leo lét chập chờn sau rặng thông rồi tắt hẳn. Họ đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

Dưới ánh sao ảm đạm, cửa vào hầm mộ trông không khác gì một cái miệng đen ngòm, há toang trên sườn dốc. Anh bắt đầu chầm chậm đi lên đó, không để ý những bụi gai kế móc toạc áo quần lẫn da thịt.

Đột ngột, trái tim anh như vừa rơi vào hố băng. Trời lặng gió, song anh vẫn cảm giác một cơn gió vô hình – buốt rợn, đầy áp đảo – vừa thông thốc lùa từ miệng hang ra. Đúng hơn là từ hình dáng mờ ảo đứng chắn ngay miệng hang…

_Ông ta làm gì ở đây? Chẳng phải ông ta đang ẩn náu trong cung điện bí mật của mình sao?_

Người đó đứng trước mặt anh, như một hình bóng cổ xưa trở về từ trang sử thời gian ố màu. Ánh trăng viền lên vòng hoa hồng rực đỏ như máu trên tóc ông ta, dát bạc cho những cụm gai móc chi chít, sắc lẻm. Mái tóc vàng rực trở thành sắc bạch kim trong ánh sáng mờ tỏ, buông dài xuống thắt lưng, nhẹ xoã trên vai như một dải suối huyền ảo. Điệu cười kiêu ngạo cố hữu vương trên khoé môi, trăng sáng làm nổi bật những đường nét trên khuôn mặt không có tuổi. Vương giả đẹp đẽ như bình minh mùa xuân, lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn như màn đêm mùa đông. Haldir không quên được đôi mắt ông ta – nó không khác lúc Thranduil còn sống là mấy, dù anh mới chỉ diện kiến đức vua một lần trong đời.

Sắc xanh bạc uy quyền lạnh lẽo hơn băng giá. Nỗi uất hận hoà cùng đau buồn tích tụ từ ba thế kỉ phủ bóng lên nó, khiến cái nhìn như hút người đối diện vào cõi địa ngục thăm thẳm, sâu hút, nơi bóng đêm tanh mùi máu ngự trị.

“Thưa chúa tể…” Haldir vừa dợm nói thì ông ta đã phẩy tay cắt ngang. Rồi Thranduil quay đầu bước vào cổng hầm mộ hun hút. Vạt áo choàng đen tuyền vốn dài quét đất, phất mạnh qua anh như đôi cánh hắc ám. Anh sửng sốt nhận ra ông ta chỉ đi chân trần, dẫm trên những vạt cây kế đầy gai cùng những vỉa đá gồ lên sắc như dao. Mùi máu phảng phất ám lấy không gian.

“Đi theo ta.”

Giọng sắc lạnh vẳng đến từ bóng tối trong mộ. Haldir giật mình.  _Mọi chuyện ngày càng khó hiểu. Mình nghe nói Thranduil chưa một lần rời khỏi cung điện. Lí do nghiêm trọng nào khiến ông ta có mặt ở đây? Ông ta muốn gì từ một con ma cà rồng sắp tan biến như mình?_

Cách giải đáp cho tất cả thắc mắc là làm theo lệnh Thranduil. Haldir vội lao mình vào màn bóng tối đầy tử khí, bám theo vạt áo đen thấp thoáng như ảo ảnh trước mắt. Bầu trời sao ảm đạm, khu rừng tối sẫm, vách đá chông chênh trên sóng biển, tiếng tru căm hận của lũ sói, tất thảy đều biến mất.

***

Haldir không biết mình đã đi được bao lâu. Lối đi hẹp trong hầm mộ như kéo dài vô tận, bóng tối đầy tử khí bao bọc quanh anh như tấm màn đen kịt. Những cánh cửa đá nặng nề dọc lối đi đều được đóng kín. Haldir biết đằng sau nó là gì: những con ma cà rồng đang chờ đợi cái kết của mình. Lát nữa anh cũng trở thành một trong số đó – anh tự hỏi khu mộ nào dành cho mình.

Thranduil thấp thoáng phía trước, vạt áo hoà vào màn tối, ông ta lướt đi không một tiếng động. Chỉ có mùi máu tanh dẫn đường. Haldir rẽ ngoặt sang trái ở một nơi có hai lối đi cắt nhau. Những ngọn đèn tang lễ cắm trên tường đều rỉ sét, sắp rơi xuống đến nơi.

Trần hầm mộ đột nhiên dốc xuống thấp, khiến anh phải cúi người. Mặt đá sần sùi, nứt vỡ, rễ cây len vào qua các khe đá, rủ xuống đầu như một bầy rắn trắng nhờ. Những giọt nước lạnh ngắt thi nhau nhỏ giọt tí tách xuống sàn, thấm qua áo anh. Mùi ẩm thấp lâu năm xộc lên: lối đi lát gạch đã chuyển thành các bậc thang chạy dài xuống tầng hầm sâu hơn.

Mái tóc và vạt áo của Thranduil đột ngột hiện ra, rõ ràng, thay vì nhoà nhạt như khói khi nhìn trong bóng tối. Có vẻ ông ta vừa bước vào một vùng ánh sáng yếu ớt phía bên dưới.

Haldir nhảy qua những bậc đá cuối cùng, để rồi nhận ra mình đang đứng ở một hang động tự nhiên. Vô số dải thạch nhũ nhọn như mũi giáo rủ xuống quanh trần hang. Chiều dài của chúng cho thấy niên đại hình thành hang động rất xa xưa, hầm mộ bên trên được xây dựng sau này.

“Ở yên đó.”

Thranduil ra lệnh. Giọng ông ta vẳng trong không gian âm u như hồi chuông thê lương. Ông ta đang đứng ở chính giữa hang, bên cạnh một bục đá dài, cổ xưa. Thứ ánh sáng yếu ớt lạnh lẽo tưới đẫm vòng hoa hồng rực đỏ. Haldir nhận ra nó là ánh trăng, chiếu xuống qua một lỗ hổng nhỏ trên trần đá. Hang động này rất giống một nơi tế lễ.

Kí ức nhanh chóng quay lại trong anh.  _Đây hẳn là nơi ông ta tiến hành bản giao kèo của mình với quỷ dữ, cũng là nơi tà thuật triệu hồi những tử sĩ được tiến hành, cách đây gần ba trăm năm. Song mình vẫn chưa nắm được ý đồ của ông ta. Chỉ cần tìm một khu mộ trống nào đó, đưa mình vào và đóng sập cửa đá lại là xong. Việc gì phải chỉ cho mình chốn bí mật này?_

Cảnh tượng bày ra tiếp theo khiến anh sửng sốt hơn bao giờ hết.

Phía bên kia hang động, bị che khuất bởi bục đá, là một thi thể. Đúng hơn là đã từng thế, bởi bây giờ chỉ còn bộ xương. Mạng nhện giăng đầy trong hốc mắt trống rỗng. Một tầng bụi xám phủ lên trang phục rách tươm của nó. Chỉ mái tóc đen dài là còn nguyên vẹn.

Thranduil đi vòng qua, nhẹ nhàng quỳ xuống bên cạnh nó. Lần đầu tiên, khuôn mặt tàn nhẫn như đúc bằng sắt của ông ta thay đổi. Nỗi đau buồn, cổ xưa như chính nơi chốn này, hiện lên trong cặp đồng tử xanh bạc. Ông ta chạm vào bộ xương, với sự khẽ khàng trân trọng đáng kinh ngạc, như thể sợ nó lập tức tan thành bụi. Những ngón tay trắng bệch dịu dàng lướt qua mái tóc người chết.

Tim Haldir đập lỗi nhịp. Anh biết cảm giác này. Giống hệt như lúc anh vuốt tóc người mình yêu. Tuy nhiên anh không ngờ ông hoàng tà ác tay vấy máu ấy có thể yêu thương ai đó tha thiết, thật lòng.

Thranduil dường đang thì thầm nói gì đó với người chết. Haldir nhích tới một chút; lúc này anh có thể thấy rõ phía bên kia hang. Trang phục mà người chết khoác trên mình dù sắp rã thành bụi vẫn dễ dàng nhận ra. Đó là một giáo sĩ. Hai bàn tay xương xẩu nắm chặt lấy thân cây thập tự – mũi nhọn của nó thì xuyên qua lồng ngực, khuất trong những dẻ xương sườn ố màu. Xung quanh người chết là một vòng tròn khép kín tạo bằng tỏi. Qua ba thế kỉ chúng đã mất hết tác dụng, thành thử Thranduil mới đến gần thế được.

Haldir không nhận ra Thranduil đã rời khỏi cái xác, mà đến sau lưng mình tự lúc nào. Bàn tay lạnh lẽo siết lấy vai anh, móng vuốt sắc lẻm đâm sâu vào da thịt.

“Ngươi có muốn gặp lại nó không?”

Một làn sóng băng giá tràn qua Haldir, và anh những tưởng quá trình phân rã của mình sắp đến.

“Ngươi có muốn gặp lại nó không?” Vị chúa tể hút máu nhắc lại. Giọng như vọng lên từ cõi địa ngục xa xôi.

“T…tôi không hiểu, thưa ngài.” Anh nỗ lực đóng tâm tưởng mình lại. Căn bản anh biết Thranduil nhắc đến đối tượng nào, và chắc chắn ông ta đang giăng bẫy anh. Anh đã thề không bao giờ phản bội Legolas.

Cơn đau khủng khiếp xuyên vào cổ anh – điều mà không thứ vũ khí bình thường nào làm được. Có cảm tưởng như bị hàm răng người sói dứt xé từng cơ thịt. Anh cố giằng ra, nhưng bất khả. Tà thuật từ Thranduil đã khoá chặt mọi cử động dù là nhỏ nhất.

Máu từ từ chảy dọc cổ, thấm vào áo, lạnh buốt. Hỗn hợp mùi kinh khủng hoà trộn từ máu tanh, tử khí, hương hoa hồng dại cùng đất hầm mộ ẩm ướt xộc lên, làm anh choáng váng. Nhận ra sự kìm kẹp của ông hoàng bắt đầu lơi lỏng, Haldir dùng hết sức giằng ra, ngã ngửa xuống nền hang nhớp nháp nước đọng. Vết thương trên cổ bỏng rát.  _Thì ra đây là cảm giác bị ma cà rồng cắn._

Thranduil đứng lừng lững trên anh, ngược sáng, như một pho tượng cổ hắc ám. Máu bê bết chảy dọc khoé miệng ông ta. Ông ta khẽ mỉm cười, nụ cười ma quái đầy thoả mãn. Cặp đồng tử xanh bạc chuyển sang đỏ rực cuồng dại.

_Ta đã chặn quá trình tan biến trên cơ thể ngươi. Đổi lại, ngươi phải trở thành nô lệ của ta._

K _hông đời nào_. Tâm tưởng Haldir hỗn loạn, nhức nhối khủng khiếp, song anh vẫn cố đáp trả. Anh đã hiểu vì sao Legolas căm ghét ông ta đến mức muốn huỷ diệt cả vùng đất. Ông hoàng kiêu hãnh năm nào đã chết, chỉ còn lại một con quỷ tàn bạo, điên cuồng vì không giữ được người mình yêu.

 _Muộn rồi_. Thranduil lại mỉm cười.  _Hãy lần theo thằng nghịch tử phản bội ấy, đem nó về đây. Giết hết những kẻ cản đường._

Hình ảnh vị hoàng tử đau khổ lướt vụt qua tâm trí anh. “Haldir, anh không bao giờ phản bội em, đúng không?”

“Legolas! Anh không…” Anh tuyệt vọng gào lên, trước khi thế giới chuyển thành những đợt sóng xám xịt nhuốm máu, ập đến nhấn chìm anh khỏi mọi âm thanh, mọi hình ảnh, mọi kí ức.

Kể cả khuôn mặt người anh yêu thương nhất cũng bị xoá trắng khỏi tâm tưởng.


	9. Chapter 9

_“Thế kỉ XVII, do nằm gần biên giới, vùng đất này trở thành một trong những nơi đầu tiên bị xâm lược. Tuy nhiên nó lại là pháo đài duy nhất còn đứng vững sau cùng. Đa số cư dân miền núi cho rằng đó là nhờ ân sủng của Chúa, là phép màu kì diệu. Trong khi những kẻ xâm lược nhắc về nó với sự hãi hùng: ‘quỷ dữ đã sinh sôi trên rặng núi, sức mạnh hắc ám của chúng quét sạch mọi cuộc tấn công. Tất cả cư dân, binh sĩ cố thủ trong thành đều không phải con người.’_

_Trong vài tư liệu cũ ít ỏi mà tôi thu được, những kẻ xâm lược cũng bị dân địa phương cho là có khả năng biến hình thành quái thú. Điều đó thật hoang đường._

_Tuy nhiên người ta vẫn chưa thể lí giải vì sao chúng đủ sức đập tan mọi kháng cự của bốn thành phố vùng biên chỉ trong một tháng. Câu trả lời duy nhất chúng ta có lại nằm ở những truyền thuyết mê tín, rằng chúng là quỷ đội lốt…”_

**

 _Thật rắm rối,_  Aragorn nghĩ, khép lại cuốn sổ đã chi chít chữ. Bỏ bản ghi chép mông lung từ thế kỉ XVIII đó xuống bàn, anh ngả người tựa vào ghế.  _Bộ tác giả không thể viết ngắn gọn rành mạch hơn được sao? Rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là nói về cuộc chiến giữa hai đạo quân. Phe này gọi phe kia là quỷ dữ, và ngược lại_.

Người xưa thường gán cho ma quỷ những điều vượt quá tầm kiểm soát. Chuyện này không lạ lẫm trong lịch sử, tuy nhiên anh không khỏi liên tưởng đến các đối tượng mình đang quan tâm. Càng nghĩ, càng cảm thấy tương đồng.

“ _Quỷ dữ đã sinh sôi trên rặng núi…” Ma cà rồng._

_“Những kẻ xâm lược bị cho là có khả năng biến hình thành quái thú…” Người sói._

Lẽ nào vào thế kỉ XVII, vùng đất này đã thực sự diễn ra cuộc chiến giữa hai thế lực ác quỷ?

Aragorn thấy rối như tơ vò. Truyền thuyết dân gian cùng lịch sử đan cài vào nhau, quả không thể gỡ ra làm rõ được. Thực tình rất khó kiểm chứng tính chính xác, vì khoảng thời gian cách biệt quá lâu, lịch sử địa phương cũng nhuốm màu thần bí mơ hồ – thậm chí cường điệu hoá, và truyền thuyết đôi lúc ẩn chứa sự thật

Đầu anh bắt đầu ngâm ngẩm đau. Đám giấy da ố vàng đầy chữ như đang nhảy múa trước mặt. Những khớp xương mệt mỏi than van. Anh đã không nghỉ ngơi đàng hoàng kể từ lúc đặt chân đến vùng núi thần bí này, cách đây hai buổi sáng. Nỗi lo lắng bám riết không buông, anh cảm thấy mình như sợi dây đàn sắp bị kéo căng quá cỡ.

Cha nói họ phải bắt đầu từ con số 0. Thành ra mỗi ngày theo đúng trình tự: vùi đầu vào nghiên cứu, tìm hiểu bất cứ thứ gì về lịch sử, địa lý, hoặc văn hoá địa phương. Bất cứ thứ gì có thể hỗ trợ, giúp họ tường tận thêm về những kẻ thù đang ẩn nấp. Đến tối, hai cha con sẽ trao đổi thông tin, cũng như phác hoạ kế hoạch sắp tới – tìm đến hang ổ của vị chúa tể hút máu, trước khi hắn kịp trở tay. Không có thời gian để lơi lỏng bản thân.

Trên hết, anh muốn tự mình tìm hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Cách hành xử của cha mỗi ngày một kì lạ, và những điều cha giấu anh còn nhiều hơn những điều người cho anh biết. Hầu như người không muốn đả động đến thân thế vị chúa tể kia. Cũng như hai lá thư đầy oán hận. Dường chúng tác động mạnh đến cha hơn anh nghĩ.

Lơ đãng lật vài trang sách tiếp theo, Aragorn thấy không còn thông tin gì có ích – đầu mục đã chuyển sang vấn đề thông thương giữa các cảng biển vùng lân cận. Những bến cảng phồn hoa náo nhiệt một thời ấy đã sớm vùi chôn dưới sóng bạc. Giờ người ta chỉ còn tìm được chúng trên những trang giấy da nhàu nhĩ.

Thở dài mệt mỏi, anh cẩn thận gấp sách bỏ lên giá. Lớp bìa cứng đã cũ và ngấm hơi ẩm đến nỗi sắp nát ra.

Thư viện khá rộng, cổ kính không thua kém những thư viện nổi tiếng anh từng ghé thăm và học tập. Hàng trăm kệ sách chạm trổ tinh xảo, cao đụng trần, toả ra mùi hương xưa cũ. Anh vẫn luôn yêu thích mùi sách cổ, đến mức sẵn sàng đắm mình trong chúng hàng giờ liền. Giống như được ngược dòng về với quá khứ.

Hai vị tu viện trưởng hẳn đã làm việc rất hiệu quả. Tư liệu ở đây khá nhiều, đủ lĩnh vực, lại được sắp xếp đâu vào đấy. Tuy nhiên, để tìm một lá thư, công văn hay bản gốc của một cuốn sách sử nào đó từ thế kỉ XVI-XVII hơi khó khăn.

Aragorn để ý trong tận cùng thư viện có một giá sách nhỏ, có vẻ thường xuyên được lấy ra đọc. Nó chứa toàn tư liệu về thảo dược và thôi miên – bằng những phương pháp kì lạ, thậm chí nguy hiểm và hắc ám. Anh vẫn nghĩ hai vị này không phải linh mục bình thường, giả thiết đó ngày càng được củng cố. Nhưng nhiệm vụ trước mắt không phải là điều tra thân thế họ, thành ra anh cố gắng lờ đi

Khi anh trèo xuống khỏi thang, một cuốn sách tình cờ đập vào mắt. Cũng vì nó quá nổi bật. Do bị nhét dưới ngăn sát nền, lại ở góc khuất, nên nhìn từ phía này mới thấy.

Aragorn cúi xuống, vạt áo quét bụi bay tung lên. Anh lướt tay trên gáy sách chi chít hoa văn chạm nổi. Có vẻ như cả bìa cũng được mạ bạc. Nội dung thì không xa lạ, đây là Kinh Thánh. Nếu anh ước đoán không lầm, có lẽ nó được in trong khoảng thời gian giữa thế kỉ XIX. Khá muộn.

Cuốn Kinh Thánh lèn chặt giữa hàng trăm cuốn sách khác, làm anh phải thận trọng kéo từ từ. Không ngờ vừa rút ra, bìa ngoài lập tức bong khỏi gáy sách.

 _Glorfindel, hoặc Erestor, sẽ giết mình mất_. Aragorn nghĩ, vẫn chưa hết ngạc nhiên. Theo như anh biết, bìa cứng kiểu này được gắn rất chắc. Niên đại của nó lại rất gần.

_Trừ phi là sự cố ý._

Ngó chừng để đảm bảo chưa ai phát hiện ra, anh cẩn thận xem xét cái bìa. Không ngờ mặt sau lại được bồi hai lớp, tạo thành một cái túi ẩn, khoảng giữa hai lớp giấy ấy hơi cộm lên, rõ ràng có chứa vật gì đó.

Đột nhiên anh thấy ớn lạnh. Không liên quan đến cơn gió biển đang luồn vào khe cửa. Câu chuyện mà Glorfindel kể, về việc lá thư đầu tiên bất ngờ xuất hiện trên bàn, len lỏi vào tâm trí. Dường không chỉ có mình anh ở đây. Một cái bóng vô hình, xưa cũ, đầy tử khí đang lảng vảng quanh tu viện.

Aragorn nỗ lực xua đi suy nghĩ ảm đạm. Khi đưa tay lên vuốt tóc, anh thấy gáy mình nhớp mồ hôi lạnh. Đột nhiên cảm thấy mất mặt. Cha và Glorfindel đang ở trong phòng đọc riêng – dành cho người muốn chuyên tâm nghiên cứu – cách đó không quá sáu mét.

_Hơn nữa ngươi là một chiến binh, sinh ra để đối phó với những thứ hắc ám. Vậy mà một bìa sách hơi kì quặc đã khiến ngươi phát bệnh vì sợ hãi._

Trở lại với vật giấu trong lớp bìa, dựa vào cảm giác, Aragorn nghĩ đó là một trang giấy gấp nhỏ. Anh liếc về sau để đảm bảo không đánh động cha và Glorfindel. Thật tốt vì cửa vẫn đóng im ỉm. Họ ở trong đó suốt ngày, trao đổi gì đó cực kì tuyệt mật – dĩ nhiên không bao giờ cha nói với anh. Chỉ hơi lạ là Erestor, vốn dính với Glorfindel như hình với bóng, chưa từng tham gia vào cuộc nói chuyện. Thậm chí ông ta cũng không đặt chân tới thư viện.

Anh không thích cảm giác lén lút này chút nào. Cẩn thận giữ lấy bìa sách, dựa lưng vào bức tường sần sùi ố màu, anh khéo léo gẩy một khe hẹp giữa hai lớp giấy bồi và lách ngón tay vào. Kẹp được vật trong đó, anh từ từ kéo ra.

Quả đúng là một trang giấy da. Nó rất nhỏ và niên đại có vẻ xưa hơn cái bìa. Cũng may được giấu kín nên nó chưa giòn và nát thành vụn. Nhiều tư liệu lịch sử quý giá có thể biến mất chỉ trong một giây bất cẩn.

Tờ giấy gập tư, hằn nếp sau bao năm tháng; đến nỗi nếu vuốt phẳng không khéo nó sẽ rách toạc. Chất liệu giấy không có gì đặc biệt. Mặt trước chi chít chữ viết tay thẳng thớm, tinh tế như những đường hoa văn uốn lượn. Mặt sau là những nét vạch vội vã, đôi chỗ mờ nhạt, tạo thành một tấm bản đồ sơ sài, thể hiện một thung lũng hẹp náu mình sau những rặng núi dài.

Aragorn chăm chú nhìn bản đồ vẽ tay ấy một lúc lâu. Cảm giác rất quen. Song anh không thể nhớ ra mình từng thấy địa hình này ở đâu.

Anh lật lại mặt trước và bắt đầu nghiền ngẫm đọc.  _Lại là một lá thư. Quá nhiều thư từ khi mình đến đây._  Không phải lá thư đầy giằng xé và căm hận do ông hoàng Thranduil – hoặc kẻ hắc ám nào đó – viết ra. Tuy nhiên nó lại đặc biệt theo kiểu khác.

_“18 tháng 5_

_Người bạn chưa từng quen biết của tôi._

_Khi bạn đọc được những dòng này, có lẽ mục đích của chúng ta đã tiến rất gần nhau. Ý tôi là, thứ bạn đang theo đuổi trong hiện tại, và thứ tôi đã theo đuổi trong quá khứ. Mặc dù vậy, tôi thực lòng không mong muốn ai dấn mình vào con đường hắc ám và cổ xưa ấy cả. Hắn đã đánh bẫy quá nhiều người rồi._

_Tôi không phủ nhận, do sự hèn nhát của bản thân mà tôi còn trở về đây, viết cho bạn. Tuy nhiên khi đã theo đuổi mục đích ấy, khát khao tìm hiểu chỉ khiến bạn thêm mù quáng và lòng dũng cảm chỉ khiến bạn nhanh chóng trở thành tay sai cho hắn mà thôi._

_Hắn chưa buông tha tôi. Hắn sẽ trở lại tìm tôi ngay khi chỗ ẩn náu tôi chọn bị phát hiện. Thậm chí lúc này đây, ánh sáng duy nhất là một cây nến; tất cả cửa đều được chèn cứng, màn che kín, niêm phong bằng mọi biện pháp dân gian tôi có thể tổng hợp; thì tôi vẫn cảm thấy sự hiện diện của hắn rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Tôi hi vọng tình hình của bạn sẽ khá hơn – kể cả hiện tại lẫn tương lai. Tôi biết, thời gian không còn nhiều. Hắn sẽ săn đuổi tôi dù tôi có chạy đến tận cùng thế giới, bởi tôi là kẻ duy nhất – còn sống sót – biết con đường dẫn đến nơi chôn cất hắn._

_Tôi để lại thông điệp này với mong muốn cảnh báo bất cứ ai sa chân vào con đường tăm tối ấy. Có thể lựa chọn của bạn – đi tiếp, hoặc dừng lại, không phải điều tôi có thể kiểm soát, ra lệnh hay ép buộc. Nếu bạn đủ khôn ngoan để dừng lại, vui lòng đặt lá thư về chỗ cũ. Nếu bạn bất chấp những gì tôi đã kể mà theo đuổi tới cùng, hãy đem nó theo. Nó sẽ chỉ đường cho bạn._

_Dù tôi còn sống hay chết khi lá thư này đến tay bạn, tôi cũng đã để lại một số dấu hiệu. Có thể nó sẽ hữu ích cho cuộc tìm kiếm mờ mịt của bạn. Hãy tìm tôi sau lằn ranh, phía trên ngôi mộ bị nguyền rủa, tận cùng dòng sông quên lãng._

_Cầu phúc lành soi sáng con đường bạn chọn. – B.B”_


	10. Chapter 10

_Mình cần phải đến đó._  Suy nghĩ ấy thôi thúc Aragorn dữ dội như ngọn lửa thiêu đốt, khi anh đọc đi đọc lại lá thư kì lạ giấu sau bìa cuốn Kinh Thánh. Anh cảm nhận được nỗi sợ hãi toả ra từ nó là rất thật, một cái bẫy dù có tinh xảo thế nào cũng không bằng được. Anh từng trải qua cảm giác bị săn đuổi hệt như vậy. Năm tháng trôi qua chỉ làm mờ đi một chút.

Hơn nữa, khao khát được làm sáng tỏ khúc mắc về ma cà rồng vùng núi tràn ngập trong anh. Ở bên cha, anh cảm thấy mình bị coi như một đứa trẻ, không được biết nhiều hơn những gì cha cho phép. Có lẽ đối với Elrond, Aragorn vẫn chỉ là thằng bé Estel yếu ớt ngày xưa cha bảo vệ và cưu mang. Song anh ý thức được chẳng bao lâu nữa sẽ đến lượt mình tự thực hiện nhiệm vụ mà giáo hội giao phó – không thể mãi mãi nấp sau vạt áo cha. Anh không phật lòng việc cha che giấu thông tin, nhưng lại bức bối về sự bất lực của mình nhiều hơn.

 _Suy cho cùng, chỉ là xem xét một chút. Gã quỷ hút máu sẽ không ngồi yên, và chúng ta cũng vậy._  Aragorn cẩn thận gập tờ giấy lại, sau khi ghi nhớ nội dung bức thư cũng như những đường nét nguệch ngoạc trên tấm bản đồ. Anh không đặt nó lại chỗ cũ, vì đã quyết theo đuổi con đường tăm tối này. Đúng hơn là nhiệm vụ.

_Dù tôi còn sống hay chết khi lá thư này đến tay bạn, tôi cũng đã để lại một số dấu hiệu. Có thể nó sẽ hữu ích cho cuộc tìm kiếm mờ mịt của bạn. Hãy tìm tôi sau lằn ranh, phía trên ngôi mộ bị nguyền rủa, tận cùng dòng sông quên lãng._

Tác giả lá thư để lại lời nhắn giống như một mật mã. Aragorn thiết nghĩ chúng phải liên quan đến những dấu hiệu cụ thể, và cũng không quá phức tạp – căn cứ vào tình hình hoảng loạn của ông ta khi viết. Ngay từ lúc đọc, tâm trí anh đã hướng về ngôi làng nằm lọt thỏm dưới thung lũng, phía trên là dãy núi hoang sơ trùng trùng điệp điệp. Không ai lập làng ở vị trí đó, trừ phi nó tồn tại từ rất lâu rồi. Anh cũng để ý thấy dòng sông kì lạ cắt qua lòng thung trước khi đổ ra biển.  _Liệu nó có liên quan đến “dòng sông quên lãng” mà người kia nhắc đến không?_

Tuy nhiên, trong một khắc. anh nhớ lại ánh mắt kì quái của những người nông dân nhìn mình, lúc hai cha con đi dọc rìa thung. Bất giác thấy khó chịu, như thể ánh mắt ấy biến thành ngọn lửa dính chặt vào sống lưng. Anh thực lòng không muốn gặp chúng thêm lần nữa, nhưng không thể không điều tra ngôi làng. Người dân sống ngay dưới bóng tối của ma quỷ, hẳn có thể khai thác được nhiều thông tin hữu ích hơn.

Ánh mắt ấy không phải tò mò, hiếu kì hay lạnh nhạt. Nó là tổng hoà của sợ hãi, căm phẫn, và chất chứa những vấn đề vượt quá tầm hiểu biết của anh – như thể họ cố gắng kể lại một truyền thuyết bi thảm nào đó bằng mắt.

“Estel? Con còn ở đó không?” Giọng cha đột ngột vẳng đến, xuyên qua các hàng kệ dày đặc. Trong không gian tĩnh mịch chỉ có tiếng sóng biển mơ hồ, âm thanh vang lên dường được mái vòm khuếch đại lên vài phần.

Aragorn giật mình, cuốn Kinh Thánh nặng nề rơi xuống sàn gạch. Anh chưa kịp nhặt lên thì cha đã xuất hiện phía sau một kệ sách, có Glorfindel theo sau. Trong một thoáng, chưa đầy nửa giây, anh không nhận ra ông ta. Vị tu viện trưởng luôn tươi cười đã biến mất, thay vào đó là một khuôn mặt nặng nề, bi ai, như bị đau khổ tàn phá suốt ngàn năm.

Tuy nhiên ảo ảnh ấy tan đi rất nhanh, và trước mặt anh lại là một Glorfindel nở nụ cười ấm áp. Nhưng anh biết trực giác của mình không sai. Chỉ là người đối diện cao tay hơn mà thôi. Cha vẫn điềm tĩnh như thường lệ, không gợn cảm xúc nào khuấy động đáy mắt xám lạnh, tuy nhiên người trông hơi mệt mỏi.

 _Chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong phòng đọc vậy nhỉ?_  Aragorn thầm nghĩ. Kể từ khi nhìn thấy kệ sách chuyên ghi chép phương thức thôi miên, Anh vẫn luôn e ngại. Những bài học từ khi còn huấn luyện ở giáo đoàn nhắc anh phải cảnh giác trước khuôn mặt thay đổi nhanh như chớp kia. Erestor thì không nói, những chuyến đi bất thường của ông ta mỗi đêm đã đủ đáng nghi. Nhưng Glorfindel… nếu tất cả là một vở kịch, vậy thì…

Aragorn lo lắng đến nỗi anh gần như thốt lên cảnh báo Elrond về một con dao đâm sau lưng.

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Elrond hẳn đã thấy vẻ mặt lo lắng tột độ của anh.

 _Ông ta đang quan sát mình._  Giáo sĩ trẻ cố đón lấy ánh mắt của Glorfindel để chứng tỏ cho ông ta biết mình không phải đối tượng dễ xơi. Tuy nhiên ông ta nhanh chóng ngoảnh ra cửa, phớt lờ thái độ của anh. Anh nghĩ mình ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh vương vất trong không khí.

“Con ổn, chỉ là…” Anh lắc đầu, cảm giác như mình vừa ngoi lên từ một vũng nước đen kịt, lạnh giá. Tờ giấy cổ xưa mà anh tìm được giờ đang giấu trong vạt áo. Anh khao khát được chia sẻ với cha khám phá mới này – nó liên quan mật thiết đến ma cà rồng, nhất là vị vua Thranduil bí ẩn. Vùng đất này đầy rẫy truyền thuyết cùng vô số nguy hiểm cổ xưa, biết thêm chút thông tin về nó vẫn hơn. Anh cũng muốn trình bày ý tưởng điều tra ngôi làng. Tuy nhiên anh sẽ không nói, chừng nào Glorfindel còn đứng đó.

“Bất an là cảm giác thường xuyên của giáo sĩ, nhất là lần đầu tiên.” Elrond nhẹ nói. “Ngày xưa ta tiết chế cảm xúc tệ đến nỗi ta tự hỏi sao ngài Gil-Galad chịu đựng nổi ta làm trợ thủ suốt chừng ấy năm…” Giọng người lại pha sắc thái bông đùa. Aragorn lén liếc nhìn, thấy vị tu viện trưởng tóc vàng thoáng cau mày – như thể ông ta không thích câu nói của cha.

“Con không sao.” Anh khẳng định lại, cố lấn át những nỗi sợ hãi mơ hồ. Anh không thể để cha thất vọng về mình thêm, lại càng không muốn tỏ ra yếu đuối trước mặt Glorfindel. “Có chuyện gì vậy, thưa cha?” Anh hỏi lại.

“Sau khi bàn bạc và thống nhất ý kiến với hai vị tu viện trưởng, nhất là về các dấu hiệu hắc ám ngày càng lan rộng; ta nghĩ đã đến lúc quan sát tận mắt ảnh hưởng của các thế lực ma quỷ.” Cha nói. Không hiểu sao ánh mắt người có vẻ u uẩn hơn thường lệ. Người đã cầm cuốn Kinh Thánh long bìa dưới đất lên, ngón tay trượt dài trên mép giấy, như thể người đang vuốt ve một kí ức ngủ yên bấy lâu.

“Vậy còn những tư liệu?” Aragorn hỏi, không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên. “Cha bảo chúng ta phải tìm hiểu kĩ hơn về kẻ thù, vả lại chưa thấy dấu hiệu gì khả dĩ dẫn đến hang ổ của hắn.”

“Không còn thời gian nữa Estel ạ.” Elrond đáp, đột nhiên liếc Glorfindel. Ông ta chẳng phản ứng, chỉ liên tục nhìn về phía cửa, như lo sợ thứ gì đó tăm tối có thể phá chốt mà tràn vào.

“Ta cảm nhận được định mệnh đang chậm rãi phủ lên vùng đất này. Chúng ta phải tìm ra gã quỷ hút máu chúa tể đó, càng nhanh càng tốt. Thường thì không thể ngồi im một chỗ mà tìm, dẫu có năng lực đặc biệt đi chăng. Tốt nhất là quan sát một vòng quanh làng.” Cha nói tiếp, vẻ nghiêm trọng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt uyên bác từng trải.

“Xuống làng?” Tim Aragorn đập gấp, anh tự hỏi có khi nào cha đã đọc hết suy nghĩ của mình, và đồng tình với chúng.

“Phải.” Cha cười, nụ cười mệt mỏi nhất anh từng thấy ở người. “Nhưng con sẽ đi một mình. Glorfindel sẽ dẫn đường cho con, ít nhất là đến chân đồi. Ta không thể rời khỏi đây.”

 _Cha có ý gì khi nói “dẫn đường”? Từ tu viện xuống đồi chỉ việc đi theo các bậc thang đá trắng, không lí do nào lại lạc đường được cả._  Aragorn thắc mắc tột cùng, song cha có vẻ không muốn tranh cãi thêm. Vì lẽ đó, anh chỉ có thể gật đầu nhẹ. Phần cũng bởi khao khát tự mình tìm hiểu, thay vì trông chờ vào cha. Tuy nhiên anh thấy lo khi cha ở lại với hai vị tu viện trưởng khả nghi này.

_Mày nghĩ gì vậy Aragorn? Cha là một giáo sĩ dạn dày kinh nghiệm, cai quản cả một chi nhánh phía Đông, người sẽ không để chúng tác oai tác quái. Tốt nhất mày nên lo thân mình đi thì hơn._

“Hãy mang cái này theo.” Elrond đưa cho anh thanh kiếm bạc người vẫn đeo sát mình. Không biết nó đã cùng người trải qua bao nhiêu trận chiến. Đai kiếm bằng da đã mòn, chuôi tạo hình thập tự, chạm nổi hoa văn là thân hoa hồng tua tủa gai nhọn xoắn lấy nhau. Nơi thân kiếm tiếp xúc với lưỡi khảm một viên thạch anh tím – giống như mọi vũ khí khác của giáo sĩ. Aragorn chưa bao giờ thấy cha rời khỏi nó quá một phút. Anh dè dặt đón lấy nó bằng cả hai tay. Thân kiếm khá nhẹ so với kích cỡ.

“Nhưng thưa cha…” Anh dợm nói.

Elrond lập tức đọc được ý nghĩ của anh, trước cả khi nó thốt ra thành lời. “Con sẽ cần nó nhiều hơn là ta. Không ai biết dưới kia có ma quỷ gì ẩn nấp. Ngoài ma cà rồng và người sói, còn nhiều thứ cổ xưa tà ác hơn ta có thể nghĩ đến. Hãy thận trọng quan sát. Chắc chắn dấu ấn của gã chúa tể hút máu còn vương lại. Nhưng đừng cố gắng đơn độc lần theo. Bọn ta sẽ tiếp tục truy tìm những tư liệu khác về Thranduil, cũng như lâu đài ẩn giấu đâu đó của hắn.”

“Thưa ngài.” Glorfindel lần đầu lên tiếng. Chẳng rõ ông ta bắt đầu kín miệng như Erestor tự khi nào. “Mặt trời sắp lên đỉnh. Chúng ta cần xuất phát ngay. Nếu ở ngoài trời khi đêm xuống rất nguy hiểm, mà đường xuống làng lại chẳng ngắn mấy.” Ông nhìn sang Aragorn. Elrond nhẹ gật đầu.

“Estel, điều cuối cùng, đừng gây chuyện với dân làng.” Cha mỉm cười và một tia bông đùa nháng qua cặp đồng tử xám, song Aragorn chẳng thấy nhẹ nhõm được chút nào. Ánh mắt kì cục của những người nông dân ám theo anh như ngọn lửa âm ỉ bắt vào lưng áo. Không phải ngẫu nhiên mà chúng tồn tại, và chúng khiến nỗi bất an trong anh càng tệ thêm.

“Con còn một câu hỏi, nếu cha cho phép…” Aragorn vội vã nói. Rồi không đợi cha đáp, anh vội truyền lời qua tâm tưởng:  _Cha vẫn chưa trả lời con, từ lúc chúng ta đến đây. Tại sao những người nông dân ấy lại nhìn chúng ta đầy nghi hoặc, dè chừng và… oán trách như vậy_?

_Đó là một câu chuyện dài, rất dài mà ta chưa thể kể hết cho con, Estel ạ. Chỉ có thể vắn tắt rằng, do họ từng bị một giáo sĩ phản bội. Chính ông ta… là kẻ gián tiếp tiếp tay cho quỷ hút máu sinh sôi ở vùng núi. Dẫu trước đó ông ta đã thề sẽ bảo vệ họ._


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas mệt mỏi ngả người về phía sau. Cơn đau sắp đánh gục cậu. Tuy nhiên, thay vì chạm vào mặt đá thô ráp, lưng cậu lại lọt thỏm trong bộ lông ấm áp. Gã sói không biết đã lặng lẽ leo lên vách đá tự khi nào. Cậu thấy biết ơn vì điều đó. Cậu khó thể chịu đựng sự lạnh lẽo hết đêm nay. Thân xác cậu hoàn toàn không còn sự sống, nhưng lúc này nó lại khao khát hơi ấm hơn bao giờ hết. Thật kì dị.

“Nói gì đó đi.” Legolas vùi mặt vào lưng gã sói. Bộ lông đã trở lại màu đồng nguyên thuỷ, những vết cắn nham nhở sũng máu lúc chạng vạng đã bắt đầu liền lại. Khả năng tự phục hồi của người sói rất nhanh, trừ khi vết thương quá nặng, hoặc bị tấn công bởi vũ khí bằng bạc. Nhưng chính vì vậy trận chiến giữa hai thế lực mới kéo dài, giằng co hết gần ba thế kỉ.  _Nếu mình có thể tước đi khả năng hồi phục của chúng, liệu mình có làm không?_  Legolas chợm nghĩ.  _Nếu điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc mình sẽ mất nốt người bạn duy nhất…_

Gã sói cựa quậy vẻ không thoải mái. Cậu biết nó ghét biển hơn bất kì thứ gì, nhưng rốt cuộc nó vẫn lên đây để an ủi cậu. Cậu ước gì nó nói nhiều hơn, thay vì chờ cậu yêu cầu mới cất tiếng. Khi còn sống họ chưa kịp nói với nhau câu nào.

Những ngôi sao toả ánh xanh lạnh lùng nhìn xuống họ, trong khi thuỷ triều than van thê thiết dưới chân núi. Legolas chỉ muốn bịt tai lại, để tiếng sóng đừng gào thét trong đầu mình nữa. Chúng khơi dậy quá nhiều kí ức đau buồn, cả xưa cũ lẫn vừa mới đây.

“Haldir. Anh ta đi thật sao?” Gã sói cất giọng khàn khàn. Không cách nào đọc được biểu cảm trong câu nói. Haldir là người đầu tiên biết về mối quan hệ giữa cậu và một người sói. Tuy không quá gay gắt, nhưng anh luôn cảnh giác quan sát mọi lúc mọi nơi. Dĩ nhiên đó là sự nhượng bộ, sau gần ba trăm năm thuyết phục cậu tránh xa gã bất thành. Người sói là nỗi ám ảnh, là kẻ thù không đội trời chung với họ cả khi còn sống lẫn khi đã chết.

Nhưng Legolas chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ Gimli. Gã là người duy nhất ở bên cậu, vào khoảnh khắc cậu từ giã cõi đời, khi cả đồng đội lẫn phụ vương đều rời bỏ cậu. Gã đã xoa dịu cơn đau đớn, bớt đi phần nào sự cô độc lạnh lẽo trong toà tháp canh bị ruồng bỏ ấy. Bất chấp việc họ đứng ở hai chiến tuyến.

“Ừ. Anh ấy không còn thời gian nữa.” Legolas lẳng lặng đáp. Gió biển mặn lùa qua tóc cậu, xuyên qua khu rừng tối thẳm, sang đến dãy núi xanh xám phía bên kia, nơi người cậu yêu thương đang chuẩn bị từ biệt thế giới. Cậu ước gì mình có thể nhờ gió gửi đến anh những lời chưa nói, song cuối cùng cậu quyết định chọn sự im lặng và lãng quên. Để anh được ra đi thanh thản.

Hình bóng cậu phản chiếu trong cặp mắt hổ phách của gã sói. Nãy giờ gã vẫn nhìn cậu đăm đăm, như thể nó sợ cậu có thể lập tức tan biến thành cát bụi. “Yên tâm.” Legolas trấn an. “Chỉ loài hạ đẳng mới có tuổi thọ ngắn ngủi. Còn tôi…”

 _Tôi sẽ phải chiến đấu đến khi thân xác này bị băm vằm thành trăm mảnh. Đến lúc ấy tôi mới có thể chết thật sự._  Cậu thầm nói tiếp.

“Không còn cách nào để giải thoát sao?” Gã sói hỏi. Nó thận trọng dõi mắt theo một chuyển động phía sau bụi mâm xôi dưới dốc. Sau đó nhận ra chỉ là loài thú ăn đêm vô hại. “Tôi vẫn nghĩ về những gì cậu nói. Chính tôi cũng thấy mệt mỏi. Chúng ta đã bám víu lấy cuộc sống này đủ lâu, và nó không cho ta thứ gì khác ngoài máu và chết chóc. Nếu có thể cùng một lúc tan biến hết… cũng không tệ.”

“Ngày xưa thì không.” Legolas áp mặt vào cổ gã sói. Bộ lông thoảng mùi đất rừng, cỏ dại, và mùi máu tanh chưa phai hết. Cậu nhớ lại kết cục của những ma cà rồng muốn huỷ diệt Thranduil, cách đây gần năm mươi năm. Họ không thể chạm đến ông ta – kẻ đã được quỷ dữ bảo hộ.

Tuy nhiên con đường duy nhất ngăn bánh xe tuần hoàn chết chóc ở vùng này là cái chết của chúa tể ma cà rồng. Chỉ khi đó họ mới được giải thoát khỏi kiếp sống ác quỷ.

“Thật đáng tiếc vì vị giáo sĩ xám ấy đã chùn tay. Lẽ ra ông ta nên kết liễu Thranduil ngay lúc đó mới phải.” Gimli nói, lơ đãng nhìn ra biển. Nãy giờ móng vuốt của nó để lại chi chít vết xước trên đá.

Legolas khẽ nhắm mắt, kí ức ùa về trong cậu. Cậu không biết vào buổi chiều định mệnh ấy, chuyện gì đã xảy ra giữa Thranduil và vị giáo sĩ. Tuy nhiên đoạn đối thoại ngắn ngủi cậu nghe được – lúc tỉnh dậy trong quan tài – vẫn ám ảnh cậu đến tận bây giờ.

_“Ta làm tất cả chỉ vì ngươi. Ta chọn bấu víu vào kiếp sống này cũng vì ngươi. Vậy mà tại sao…?”_

_“Điều duy nhất ta hối hận trong cuộc đời mình là gặp ngươi. Ta thà chết còn hơn, Thranduil.”_

_“Nhưng ta yêu ngươi…”_

Sau đó là sự im lặng vĩnh cửu. Người đối diện không bao giờ đáp lại lời Thranduil nữa. Quyển Kinh Thánh rách tươm tuột khỏi những ngón tay mảnh dẻ. Máu phun ra, nhuốm đỏ thân thập giá, vương lên những cánh hoa hồng tàn úa. Đôi mắt xám khép lại, giọt nước mắt cuối cùng lăn xuống thấm vào nền hầm mộ.

 _Ngài ấy chọn không ở lại bên Thranduil, và ngài ấy cũng chọn không kết liễu lão…_ Legolas buồn nghĩ. Cậu mãi mãi không thể hiểu được vị giáo sĩ ấy. Nếu không yêu Thranduil, ông ta hẳn đã không chùn tay. Nếu yêu, tại sao lại phải chọn con đường đau đớn cho cả hai? Cuối cùng Legolas chỉ biết cái chết của ông ta đặt dấu chấm hết cho mọi hi vọng. Hi vọng đem bình yên trở lại với vùng đất này. Hi vọng được kết thúc cuộc sống trong cõi chết. Hi vọng có thể chặn bàn tay tàn nhẫn của lão quỷ hút máu. Hi vọng được thấy lại phụ vương ngày xưa…

Sau tất cả những gì đã chứng kiến, Legolas không biết mình nên thương tiếc hay oán hận. Dường như ai cũng có lí do ích kỉ của mình để yêu thương, và để làm đau người khác.  _Chẳng phải mình cũng vậy sao? Mình yêu Haldir, mình khát khao được gặp lại phụ vương, mình không muốn mất đi tình bạn với Gimli… và mình sắp bám víu vào những tình cảm rất cá nhân ấy để huỷ diệt vùng đất này. Dù có biện minh thế nào, tội lỗi của mình là không thể dung thứ. Đã có quá nhiều máu đổ, quá nhiều người ngã xuống – cả khi sống lẫn khi đã chết – chỉ nhằm giữ gìn nơi chốn cổ xưa này. Nơi phụ vương yêu hơn cả sinh mạng mình_.

“Vậy từ giờ… cậu định thế nào?” Gã sói khẽ gầm gừ trong cổ họng. Sau chừng ấy năm sát cánh bên nhau, gã gần như hiểu rõ Legolas. Hơn nữa nãy giờ cậu cũng không buồn giấu cảm xúc của mình.

Legolas đứng dậy, rời khỏi bộ lông sói ấm áp. Bước vài bước về phía ghềnh đá, cậu ngẩng mặt đón lấy những cơn gió biển lồng lộng. Hơi lạnh và vị mặn từ đại dương liên tiếp phả vào, song các cơ thịt của cậu đã mất hết cảm giác từ lâu. Bầu trời lấp lánh sao như sà xuống gần thật gần. Phía chân trời xa xa ửng lên sắc hồng nhợt nhạt, báo hiệu sắp bình minh – hay hoàng hôn đối với loài ma cà rồng. Họ sắp phải quay về quan tài, chờ đợi. Màn đêm buông xuống sẽ là một ngày mới.

“Tôi sẽ gặp anh ta. Và trả những con quỷ về lại với cát bụi.” Cậu khẽ nói, dõi mắt theo một vệt xanh mờ lướt qua khoảng trời tím rịn.  _Những vì sao sa sẽ đi về đâu?_

“Là tên giáo sĩ trẻ tuổi để tâm tưởng lang thang ở phế tích hôm đó? Cậu có vẻ hơi vội vàng lôi kéo hắn, tôi dám chắc hắn đã dè chừng rồi. Chưa kể đến những người đi cùng hắn.” Gimli bồn chồn nhìn từng dải sóng tung bọt dưới ghềnh đá. “Vả lại, lật đổ một kẻ đã kí giao kèo với quỷ dữ như Thranduil không phải việc một sớm một chiều. Nếu thất bại, hẳn cậu biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.”

Legolas dường không nghe gã nói.  _Giết em? đó là việc cuối cùng ngài ấy muốn_. Giọng Haldir văng vẳng trong đầu, không hiểu sao anh lại có thể quả quyết như vậy.  _Nhưng người sắp ra đi sẽ không nói dối._

Cậu chưa từng gặp Thranduil, kể từ ngày được triệu hồi trở lại thế giới.

_Đêm hôm ấy, hàng trăm đoá hồng dưới chân tháp đồng loạt bung cánh – những đoá hoa mà phụ vương quá cố vẫn nâng niu trân quý. Legolas đã quay đầu bỏ chạy, xuyên qua những bụi gai sắc nhọn, để mặc chúng cào xé da thịt, cốt chỉ để tránh xa móng vuốt của ông hoàng tàn ác. Cậu vẫn chưa thể chấp nhận mình là một con quỷ… một con quỷ được triệu về chỉ để thoả mãn ý nguyện ích kỷ của Thranduil. Dù đã chết, ông ta vẫn cố gắng bảo vệ lãnh thổ của mình, sẵn sàng giẫm đạp lên mọi lằn ranh của chúa trời, mọi cảm xúc, mọi thứ. Legolas kinh tởm ông ta – và cả bản thân cậu._

_Nhưng đau đớn thay, một con quỷ thì chỉ có thể chết dưới tay kẻ khác, chứ không thể tự giết chính mình… Giá như Elrond còn sống, cậu có thể nhờ ngài ấy huỷ diệt mình._

_Legolas mang máng nhớ trong lúc lao qua vườn hoa hồng rực đỏ, cậu đã khóc rất nhiều – bằng những giọt lệ máu, nhưng lại không biết mình khóc cho điều gì. Cho bản thân? Cho vương quốc đã mất? Cho những người đã chết?_

_Bầu trời khuya rợp cánh hoa hồng, cả vầng trăng non lạnh lẽo cũng theo đó mà nhuốm đỏ. Hàng triệu cái gai tàn nhẫn quấn lấy chân Legolas, như những bàn tay tuyệt vọng níu cậu lại. Trong khoảnh khắc, thế giới chao đảo, nghiêng lệch giữa sắc hoa hồng và máu đỏ, giữa ánh trăng và khói lửa chưa tan trong thành, giữa hương hoa thơm ngát và mùi tử khí, giữa sự sống và cái chết._

_Legolas bất chợt quay đầu lại._

_Thranduil không đuổi theo cậu. Song hình ảnh cuối cùng cậu nhìn thấy lại ám ảnh suốt những thế kỉ đằng đẵng sau đó._

_Trên toà tháp cháy đen, xiêu vẹo, giữa trùng trùng cánh hoa hồng nhuốm máu, bóng người đàn ông ấy trải dài. Cái bóng cô độc, lẻ loi, đen thẳm như tạc hẳn vào từng viên gạch lở lói._

_Thranduil đứng nhìn theo cậu một lúc lâu, rồi tan ra thành dải sương xám bạc, chẳng mấy chốc chỉ còn Legolas và toà tháp canh trống hoác. Không hiểu sao trái tim cậu như vỡ vụn mỗi lần nhớ lại cảnh ấy._

_Có lẽ vì khi còn sống, Thranduil là phụ vương cậu._

_Người cậu yêu thương nhất nay đã trở thành người cậu căm hận nhất._


	12. Chapter 12

Erestor không biết bên ngoài là ngày hay đêm. Trong nhà nguyện hoang phế này, một chút ánh sáng cũng khó mà lọt qua được. Những ô cửa tò vò đều bị đóng ván bít chặt, trong khi dây trường xuân dại phủ kín mọi khe nứt. Ngọn nến duy nhất trên giá nến hoen rỉ đã tắt lụi từ lâu. Bằng đầu ngón tay, anh có thể cảm nhận được lớp bụi mỏng bám trên thân sáp. Tuy nhiên anh không cần tìm cách thắp nó lên. Bóng tối u uất vây chặt nhà nguyện là thế giới của anh, chỉ riêng anh mà thôi. Nó khiến anh bình tâm và thoải mái hơn nhiều so với ánh dương đầu hạ gay gắt.

 _Sợ ánh sáng. Thêm một triệu chứng quen thuộc của những kẻ sắp hoá ma cà rồng._  Suy nghĩ lướt vụt qua, và vị giáo sĩ không thể ngăn mình đưa tay lên vết cắn trên cổ. Nó không còn rỉ máu, nhưng cũng chẳng bao giờ liền lại. Vùng da thịt quanh vết thương lạnh lẽo một cách khác thường, như thể sự sống nơi đó đang bị rút đi, từ từ.

Anh khẽ khép mắt. Cảm giác cái chết xâm chiếm mình từng chút một hiện lên rõ ràng. Nọc độc của ma cà rồng sắp lan vào tim, đoạt lấy cơ thể, như Thranduil đã từng làm với bao nhiêu nạn nhân trước đó. Erestor không lạ gì những thương tích, thậm chí cả cửa địa ngục anh cũng từng kề cận không dưới một lần. Trước viễn cảnh mình sẽ trở thành một con quỷ hút máu, anh hoàn toàn vô cảm. Một chút sợ hãi cũng không. Cả thế giới đã cô lập anh, coi anh là loài ác quỷ đáng sợ từ rất lâu rồi.

_Nhưng dù có trở thành ma cà rồng, ta cũng không muốn làm thuộc hạ của ngươi, Thranduil._

Một trận gió quét qua khoảng sân trống trải của tu viện, làm rung chốt cửa, tạo thành những tiếng lạch cạch liên hồi. Như thể có người đang cố gắng gõ để xin vào. Erestor bỏ tay khỏi vết thương, hờ hững nhìn về mảng xam xám mà anh biết là cửa chính. Ai dám chắc trận gió ấy chỉ là gió đơn thuần? Một khi đã mở cửa cho phép ma cà rồng vào trong, sẽ rất khó khăn để tiêu diệt chúng, bởi ta đã chấp nhận chúng làm khách – nghĩa là trao cho chúng quyền chủ động. Hầu hết ma cà rồng đều tuân theo quy tắc ấy.  _Hầu hết._

Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen chưa bao giờ quên Thranduil và vẻ ngạo mạn của hắn, cũng như cách hắn xâm nhập vào tu viện mà cả Glorfindel cũng không trở tay kịp. Dù đã có thoả thuận từ trước, anh vẫn không ngờ đến khả năng đó. Quả nhiên Thranduil ở đẳng cấp khác với những ma cà rồng thông thường anh gặp trước giờ.

 _Thật may mắn vì hắn vẫn theo đúng giao kèo. Mình sẽ hối hận suốt đời nếu lúc đó hắn cắn Glorfindel thay vì mình…_ Erestor dợm nghĩ.

Tiếng đập cửa ngoài kia đã biến mất, có lẽ vừa rồi thật sự là gió. Chỉ Glorfindel biết anh ở đây, và anh ấy sẽ dùng một lối đi khác thay cho cửa chính bị đóng chết. Tuy nhiên đã gần hai ngày rồi họ chưa gặp nhau, kể từ buổi đón tiếp hai giáo sĩ xám. Với vai diễn tu viện trưởng của mình, hẳn Glorfindel có nhiều việc cần xử lí, song anh vẫn khao khát được nghe giọng nói của anh ấy, để hơi ấm từ anh ấy xoa dịu những cơn đau âm ỉ từ những vết thương cũ. Và trên hết, sự có mặt của Glorfindel nhắc nhở về mối dây gắn kết giữa hai người suốt tám năm, sẽ lấp đi phần nào cảm xúc rối loạn trong anh suốt từ lúc  _ngài_  xuất hiện.

 _Elrond._  Chỉ mỗi việc nghĩ đến cái tên đó cũng khiến Erestor dao động. Có cảm tưởng mình đứng chênh vênh trên bờ vực giữa quá khứ và hiện tại. Cùng với đó là vị tội lỗi đắng ngắt – anh thấy mình như đang phản bội Glorfindel – nếu còn đắn đo không xoá hết tình cảm với ngài ta.  _Tỉnh dậy đi,_  anh thường nỗ lực nhắc nhở mình như thế.  _Tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng đẹp đẽ chết tiệt mà ngài ta lừa ngươi vào mười bảy năm trước. Nó đã sụp đổ rồi. Bóng tối mới là thực tại của ngươi._

Sau chừng ấy năm sống lay lắt trong màn đêm dày đặc, bị phản bội, tra tấn và tước đoạt mọi thứ – kể cả quyền làm người, anh chưa tự tay đặt dấu chấm hết cho mình là vì lời thề ngày xưa. Lời thề thốt ra trong đêm trăng nhuộm tuyền sắc đỏ bi ai. Lời thề khắc vào tim, ăn vào máu, khi cả thế giới xung quanh sụp đổ, chỉ còn lại sợi dây oán hận tột cùng kéo hết chiều thời gian. Dai dẳng, như vết thương nứt toác vĩnh viễn không lành.

_Thề sẽ trả thù kẻ phá nát cuộc đời mình._

Anh đổi tư thế, dựa hẳn vào bức tường đá lở lói phía sau. Đột nhiên cơn đau đầu quen thuộc trỗi dậy, như có kim châm phía sau gáy. Một dấu hiệu không lành. Giai đoạn mất kiểm soát sắp trở lại – từ khi bị cắn, giai đoạn này lặp lại thường xuyên và kéo dài hơn trước. Erestor căm ghét nó, bởi nó sẽ biến anh thành con quái vật hung tợn. Không ý thức được hành vi, không kiểm soát nổi năng lực, thậm chí không nhớ được những gì mình đã làm.

Trên hết, anh sẽ lại tiếp tục làm tổn thương Glorfindel. Suốt những tháng ngày sống lưu vong, những vết thương trên người giáo sĩ tóc vàng là không đếm được – mỗi lần anh ấy cố gắng xoa dịu cơn điên loạn . Vết cũ chưa lành, vết mới đã lại chồng lên, ngang dọc như tấm mạng đỏ máu.

_Một lần tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đẫm máu và bàn tay dập nát ôm lấy mình, Erestor không kìm nén được suy nghĩ muốn giải thoát Glorfindel khỏi gánh nặng tàn nhẫn mà anh ấy tự mang. Rất đơn giản, chỉ cần vài phút thôi, hai người họ sẽ thoát khỏi lời nguyền vô hình đè nặng bấy lâu. Nhưng anh đã không thể qua mắt nổi Glorfindel._

_Vòng thòng lọng chết chóc bị tước khỏi tay anh, ném không thương tiếc vào lò lửa. Ngọn lửa bùng lên, soi sáng căn phòng đổ nát lạnh lẽo, phản chiếu khuôn mặt ngập tràn đau đớn của người đối diện._

_Từ khi gặp nhau, Erestor chưa bao giờ thấy Glorfindel tỏ ra đau khổ tột cùng đến vậy. Kể cả vết thương nặng nhất cũng chưa từng khiến anh ấy biến sắc. Quai hàm anh ta nghiến chặt lại, và một giọt lệ ánh lên, lăn xuống thật nhanh, như vì sao sa lẻ loi mất hút nơi cuối chân trời._

_Người đồng hành vui vẻ ngày xưa, với nụ cười không bao giờ tắt trên môi, quả thực đã chết rồi. Chết cùng những năm tháng êm đềm, khi họ còn có thể bước đi dưới ánh dương rực rỡ, trên đồng hoa mao lương vàng thênh thang…_

_“Tại sao?” Erestor nghe giọng mình run rẩy, không rõ do phẫn uất hay bi thương. Thực ra anh chỉ muốn gào lên với vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng: đừng cản tôi. Chỉ có cái chết của tôi mới cắt đứt được xiềng xích này._

_Glorfindel không trả lời câu hỏi đó. Anh ấy chỉ lẳng lặng kéo anh sát vào lòng, vòng tay ôm lấy anh thật chặt, như thể sợ anh có thể tan biến bất cứ lúc nào. Mùi máu từ những vết thương mới nhất làm dấy trong anh cảm giác tội lỗi, như từng đợt sóng cuộn lên dữ dội, dày xéo trái tim vốn đã không lành lặn._

_Erestor nhận ra mình đang thổn thức. Hệt như cái đêm Glorfindel gây ra cuộc thảm sát ở Rome, sẵn sàng nhận lấy mọi lời nguyền rủa, chỉ để cứu con quỷ mà lẽ ra anh phải giết chết…_

_“Hứa với tôi.” Anh ấy thì thầm. “Lần sau, nếu cậu muốn huỷ hoại bản thân, hãy giết tôi trước đã. Vì tôi không thể sống trong một thế giới thiếu mất cậu._ ”

 _Đồ ngốc._  Erestor mỉm cười chua chát với kí ức vừa nháng qua trong đầu. Cơn đau âm ỉ bắt đầu lan ra khắp cơ thể, đặc biệt là những nơi bị tra tấn ngày xưa, rút dần sự tỉnh táo của anh. Anh ép bản thân nghĩ đến những vấn đề khác nhau, nhằm giữ mình không mất ý thức. Phương pháp này mới được thử một năm trở lại đây. Họ đã đạt được chút khả quan trước khi nọc độc của ma cà rồng làm cơn điên loạn trỗi dậy không thể kiểm soát. Dẫu biết phương pháp mất tác dụng, song Erestor vẫn cố thử một cách vô vọng. Giờ không phải lúc để Elrond biết tình trạng anh đã trở nên tồi tệ như thế nào

Tuy nhiên bóng tối đã bắt kịp Erestor, phớt lờ không thương tiếc nỗ lực tuyệt vọng của anh. Đầu anh nhức nhối như bị dây gai cuốn chặt. Vết thương trên cổ lúc bỏng rát, lúc lạnh buốt. Trong một giây, quang cảnh nhà nguyện xám xịt bắt đầu chòng chành, và anh thấy mình rơi xuống một khe vực mờ mịt sương.

Trước khi mất hết ý thức, vị giáo sĩ tóc đen nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng đập cửa ban nãy quay trở lại.

***

Elrond nhìn theo Glorfindel và Estel, mãi đến khi bóng hai giáo sĩ khuất biệt sau dải hành lang. Ngài nhẹ nhàng khép cánh cửa gỗ cổ xưa lại, và mọi âm thanh thuộc về thế giới ngoài kia không thể theo vào được nữa. Phòng đọc chìm trong sự tĩnh lặng ảm đạm. Elrond cúi đầu xuống trang giấy da cổ ố màu, song tâm trí thì đang sống lại những tháng năm xưa cũ. Từng đợt sóng kí ức xa xôi – cả ngọt ngào lẫn đắng cay – từ từ quay trở lại. Có những bình minh đầu xuân trắng ngút tuyết chưa tan; những hoàng hôn tịch mịch phủ bóng bên nhà nguyện cổ xưa; và cả cái đêm tuyệt vọng có vầng trăng nhuốm máu, khi con đường của họ chia lìa đôi ngả.

Cái tin tàn nhẫn từ Glorfindel gần như đánh gục ngài trong khoảnh khắc. Đến tận lúc này, một phần trong ngài vẫn đang ráo hoảnh, ngỡ ngàng, không thể tin việc mình can thiệp quá trễ. Gã quỷ hút máu đã đi trước ngài một bước.Ngài không lo ngại sức mạnh ma quỷ của hắn bằng việc hắn đang làm tổn thương những người quanh ngài. Những người ngài yêu thương vô cùng. Họ tin tưởng ngài, nhưng ngài lại đền đáp bằng hết lỗi lầm này đến lỗi lầm khác.

_Đối với Elrond, chuyện xảy ra vẫn vẹn nguyên, đau đớn như thể mới tối qua ngài còn đứng trên những bậc thang lênh láng máu, dưới làn mưa đỏ sẫm, tanh nồng. Bất lực. Tuyệt vọng. Ngài không còn lựa chọn nào khác._

_Glorfindel hiện ra sau đống đổ nát vẫn còn bốc khói. Trong ánh trăng lạnh lẽo, anh mỉm cười với ngài. Nụ cười cuối cùng thay cho lời vĩnh biệt với người đồng hành cùng vào sinh ra tử suốt bốn năm. Giáo sĩ tóc vàng bình thản nhìn thẳng vào ngài. Khi đón lấy ánh mắt anh, Elrond nhận ra anh đã biết tất cả – câu chuyện của ngài và Erestor, lí do giáo hội muốn tiêu diệt cậu ta, và cả việc ngài đã làm…_

_Tuy nhiên trong đôi mắt xanh biếc ấy không vương chút lửa oán hờn. Ngài cố đọc tâm trí anh, song chỉ thấy một màn sương xám nhoà nhạt._

_“Việc này chỉ có tôi làm được thôi. Ngài tin tưởng tôi mà, đúng không?” Anh nói khẽ, ôm chặt thân thể gầy gò đẫm máu đang run rẩy trong lòng mình._

_“Xin cậu…” Elrond thấy giọng mình nghẹn lại vì nỗi ân hận liên tục xéo nát trái tim ngài. Lần đầu tiên, vị giáo sĩ kì cựu – người chưa từng biến sắc trước bất kì tình huống nguy hiểm nào, người thà chết để giữ lấy niềm kiêu hãnh của mình – thật lòng van xin người khác. Van xin chính nạn nhân của ngài. Vòng xích kìm kẹp của giáo hội không cho phép ngài có con đường thứ hai, ngài buộc phải phản bội những người thân yêu nhất của mình._

_“Xin hãy giữ Erestor – và cả cậu nữa – được an toàn.” Việc mà ta đã thất bại thảm hại, Elrond thầm nói thêm._

_Và rồi bóng Glorfindel khuất biệt, như tan vào màn đêm mênh mông dày đặc._

Ngày tháng thoắt đến thoắt đi như bóng mây, mới đó mà đã mười hai năm trôi qua. Trong những giấc mơ tăm tối triền miên, ngài vẫn thấy mái tóc rực vàng phất phơ sau màn máu đỏ tươi, và đôi mắt đen trong veo ánh lên trách móc.

Ngài nhớ lại cánh tay trần nát bấy, đầy máu của Glorfindel, và cả việc giáo hội tra tấn Erestor ngày xưa đã khiến cậu trở nên điên loạn thế nào. Dù Glorfindel cố tỏ ra kiên cường, song không qua nổi mắt ngài. Cậu nhóc trợ thủ sát cánh cùng ngài năm xưa đã chết rồi. Nụ cười thoải mái giờ nhuốm đầy vị cay đắng. Đôi mắt xanh thẳm đầy sức sống trở thành bãi chiến trường của đủ mọi cảm xúc thống khổ. Ngỡ ngàng, ráo hoảnh, vỡ vụn. Như bầu trời đẹp đẽ bị rạch toang bởi trăm ngàn tia sét.

Còn Erestor… Ngài vẫn chưa đủ can đảm đối mặt với cậu ấy.

Khi họ nói lời đoạn tuyệt ở Rome, vòng xích bức bối cuối cùng cũng được tháo ra, nhuộm bằng máu. Nhưng thay vào đó là một giao ước tàn nhẫn hơn cả cái chết, hơn bất kì sự kìm kẹp nào giáo hội có thể áp dụng.

Tình yêu.

Ngài đã từng cố nhen nhóm hi vọng rằng Erestor sẽ ổn, chắc chắn ổn. Nhưng bây giờ ước mơ ấy đã bị dập tắt không thương tiếc. Thêm một lần nữa ngài thấm thía sự bất lực của bản thân. Nếu không vì mối quan hệ với ngài, tên quỷ hút máu đã chẳng tìm đến cậu. Bằng cách gieo rắc lời nguyền tàn ác lên Erestor, hắn đã viết cho ngài một tối hậu thư đầy hăm doạ.

_Nếu ngươi còn tiếp tục lẩn trốn, hắn sẽ trở thành vật hi sinh đầu tiên._

_Ta xin lỗi._  Elrond cắn môi, trái tim đau đớn như bị cuồng phong xé nát.  _Ta hứa sẽ đem đến cho hai người một cuộc sống bình yên. Vậy mà chính ta lại gián tiếp đẩy hai người vào nguy hiểm._

Và ngài còn căm ghét bản thân hơn nữa, vì nếu muốn lật ngược tình thế để phản công lại Thranduil và lũ quỷ hút máu của hắn, ngài sẽ phải sử dụng hai người mình yêu thương nhất như hai quân tốt thí.

***  
 _Erestor tựa đầu vào vai ngài. Gió chiều lồng lộng quanh họ, thơm ngát, bởi nó vừa ghé thăm một trảng oải hương nào đó. Hoàng hôn đỏ tím lặng lẽ trườn lên những bậc thang cổ kính._

_“Cậu không thấy buồn chán sao?” Elrond cười nhẹ, vén một lọn tóc xoà xuống trán cậu. Kể từ khi Gil-Galad hi sinh, ngài chỉ nở nụ cười với một người mà thôi. ” Linh mục trẻ nhất được phong chức. Ngày trọng đại thế này, sao lại trốn ra nhà nguyện hoang vắng cũ kĩ cùng một giáo sĩ lập dị u ám?”_

_“Tôi thích ở đây hơn thánh đường. Đông đúc và ồn ào chẳng có gì thú vị…” Erestor nhoẻn cười đáp lại. Nụ cười thắp sáng khuôn mặt cậu – Elrond ước gì nó bớt hiếm hoi hơn một chút. Tuy nhiên ngài biết quá khứ tăm tối chưa bao giờ buông tha cậu._

_“Erestor, cậu xứng đáng được sống bình yên và hạnh phúc…” Ngài bất giác thấy sống mũi mình cay xè. “Cậu có thể ở lại nhà thờ, sống cuộc đời bình lặng của linh mục. Con đường của ta chỉ toàn hiểm nguy và bóng tối mà thôi, ta không muốn cậu phải dấn mình theo ta.”_

_” Hạnh phúc của tôi chỉ có một.” Bàn tay xanh gầy siết lấy tay ngài, níu chặt như thể ngài sắp rời bỏ cậu trong giây lát. “Đó là được ở bên ngài. Bất cứ nơi nào có ngài hiện diện, nơi đó là chốn bình yên của tôi. Lẽ ra tôi đã chết trên cây thập tự hôm ấy, nếu không có ngài cứu vớt. Tôi nguyện đi theo ngài ngay cả khi con đường dẫn thẳng vào bóng tối địa ngục_.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ánh nắng gay gắt xuyên qua tầng lá, buộc gã sói phải mở choàng mắt. Một lần nữa, gã vô cùng biết ơn vầng dương đầu hạ – thay vì khó chịu vì bị đánh thức đột ngột. Ngày nào cũng vậy, những cơn ác mộng tăm tối chưa bao giờ buông tha gã dù chỉ một giây một khắc. Đến độ gã sợ nếu không tỉnh dậy kịp thời, chúng sẽ nuốt chửng gã, nhận chìm gã trong một đại dương đen đặc tanh mùi máu.

Gã không biết đồng tộc của mình – đám người sói đang săn lùng hắn – liệu có mơ những giấc mơ tương tự. Suy cho cùng, loài ác thú man rợ thì không bị ác mộng ám ảnh. Nhưng bọn gã lại khác.

 _Chúng ta từng là người._  Gã sói chợm nghĩ, giũ mình khỏi đám lá khô mục và cả những mẩu ác mộng còn sót lại trong tâm trí. Thêm một điều làm gã căm ghét bản thân. Bởi khi ấy dưới lốt người, gã cùng đồng tộc hành động không hơn loài thú khát máu. Cướp bóc, tra tấn, giết chóc, tàn phá. Không có tội ác nào mà chúng chưa từng nhúng tay vào.

_Vậy cuối cùng chúng ta chỉ đơn giản thay đổi vỏ bọc bên ngoài, hệt như người ta thay áo thôi. Bản chất chúng ta đã là ác thú ngay từ khi mới sinh, với dòng máu khốn kiếp ấy chảy trong người… Cho nên dù ta lựa chọn hình hài sói nguyên thuỷ, kiên quyết không biến hình để chiến đấu, cũng không khiến ta tốt đẹp hơn lũ người sói kia._

Gã cẩn thận kiểm tra vết thương chiều hôm qua. Như mọi khi, chúng đều đã biến mất. Khả năng tự hồi phục của người sói nhanh hơn bất cứ loài nào. Thay cho những đường rạch sâu hoắm và những vết răng là khoảng da thịt nhẵn nhụi – lớp lông dày không mọc lại nhanh đến thế. Tuy nhiên khi gã đứng dậy, cơn đau buốt âm ỉ như luồng điện chạy dọc chân sau, làm gã hơi loạng choạng. Gã chợt nhớ đó là nơi bị thương nặng nhất – vết móng vuốt rạch sâu đến tận xương, có lẽ chúng chưa hoàn toàn lành hẳn.

Góc rừng mờ mờ sáng, ẩm ướt và cô tịch, không có lấy một tiếng chim hót. Không biết đã bao nhiêu năm kể từ lúc người cuối cùng đặt chân đến đây. Hoặc là chưa ai làm vậy. Ở vùng núi này có rất nhiều góc rừng tương tự, hầu hết được bao quanh bởi vài vòng sồi, dẻ cổ thụ, địa hình hơi dốc xuống tạo thành một lòng chảo nông ken đặc mâm xôi và các loài cây gai khác – khiến mọi kẻ xâm nhập phải mất không ít thời gian. Ở đầu bên kia lòng chảo là vách đá phủ đầy rêu trơn nhẫy, trên đó mở ra một cửa hang động nhỏ chi chít dây leo. Ánh nắng khó thể chiếu đến vách, thành thử hang động luôn luôn ẩm thấp, toả ra thứ mùi như tử khí lâu năm.

Bây giờ gã sói đang dùng chân cào màn dây leo phủ trước cửa hang. Đến khi tấm màn sin sít hé ra một kẽ hở đủ cho gã thò nửa đầu vào. Bên trong tối mờ, ánh sáng chỉ vừa đủ để gã thấy đường viền thẳng thớm của một cỗ quan tài nhô khỏi nền đá lởm chởm. Cảnh tượng quen thuộc suốt gần ba thế kỉ. Mỗi khi không muốn trở về hầm mộ cùng tiểu đội mình, Legolas thường kéo gã ra đây.  _Lãnh địa của chúng ta._  Khi nói câu đó, giọng cậu phảng phất nỗi buồn kì lạ.

Gã sói vẫn thường nghĩ về nó, để rồi buồn bã nhận ra.  _Vùng đất này chỉ có ba lãnh địa được xác lập: ma cà rồng, người sói, con người. Góc rừng ẩm ướt là tất cả những gì chúng ta – một gã sói phản bội và một ma cà rồng cô độc – có được. Nơi duy nhất chúng ta tự do. Và nó còn chẳng bao giờ được công nhận._

“Las, tôi đi săn một chút. Sẽ trở lại sớm thôi.” Gã nói bằng tiếng người, thứ tiếng mà Legolas luôn phải yêu cầu thì hắn mới sử dụng. Lúc này gã không chắc lời mình sẽ đến tai cậu, bởi khi vầng dương ló rạng, ma cà rồng chỉ còn là một thi thể không hơn. Song đã thành thói quen, gã vẫn báo trước mỗi lần rời khỏi góc rừng. Thỉnh thoảng trong những ngày mưa ảm đạm, gã còn thì thào nói chuyện với cậu trước cửa hang. Dĩ nhiên không có hồi đáp.

Một hành vi kì quặc, bởi hàng đêm họ gặp nhau, gã lại hết sức tránh những cuộc trò chuyện. Gã biết cậu phiền muộn về vấn đề đó như thế nào.

Song gã không thể. Khi nhìn vào khuôn mặt người đối diện, trong đầu gã những kí ức đẫm máu lại trỗi dậy, nhắc gã nhớ đến tội lỗi của mình, kết cục của Legolas cùng vương quốc mà cậu nguyện bảo vệ đến hơi thở cuối cùng.

_Ta ở đây để chiến đấu và hi sinh vì cậu ấy, để lấp đi phần nào nỗi oán hận cậu đem theo vào hầm mộ, để trả lại phần nào những thứ đồng tộc ta cướp đoạt của cậu. Chứ không phải để làm bạn tâm giao. Bởi ta không xứng được Legolas coi như một người bạn. Mãi mãi._

Lòng nặng trĩu, gã sói rụt đầu khỏi cửa hang, rồi tập tễnh bước qua lòng chảo lốm đốm ánh nắng xanh lợt, để lại một đường kéo lê trên lớp lá khô giòn. Gã quá rành rẽ những lối đi khuất sau đám bụi gai dày đặc, nên chẳng mấy chốc gã đã ra khỏi góc rừng biệt lập mà không bị gai móc vào bộ lông – vốn ngày càng xơ xác sau mỗi trận chiến.

Gã sói cẩn trọng giấu mình dưới những lùm cây thấp, di chuyển với sự cảnh giác tối đa. Mọi giác quan đều căng ra để có thể nhanh chóng phát hiện cả con mồi lẫn kẻ thù trước khi chúng kịp nhận ra sự có mặt của gã. Ban ngày, một số người sói không thể biến hình, và thay vì trở lại hình dạng người chúng lại mang hình hài sói giống như gã. Căn bản vì lốt người của chúng đã chết, trong trận chiến từ ba thế kỉ trước. Dưới ánh mặt trời, sức mạnh của chúng cũng không bằng lúc khuya – nhất là đêm trăng tròn. Song với cái chân yếu, nếu phải chiến đấu gã khó thoát được một bầy sói mà không lãnh những vết thương trầm trọng.

 _Ta đã khiến Legolas lo lắng quá đủ rồi. Ta sẽ không đâm đầu vào trận chiến lãng xẹt với mấy con sói tầm thường._  Gã thầm nghĩ. Nơi gã đang đứng vốn là lãnh địa của ma cà rồng khi hoàng hôn buông xuống. Tuy nhiên họ không thể canh gác nó vào ban ngày, nên dấu vết của các loài khác vẫn có thể được tìm thấy.

Nương theo chiều gió, gã bắt được một hỗn hợp mùi. Sói và con người – mùi đã cũ, có lẽ từ trưa hôm trước – phủ trùm lên tất cả là mùi máu tanh. Có lẽ lũ sói đã tóm được vài tiều phu bất cẩn. Chuyện đó không lạ lẫm gì với gã, song phảng phất trong hỗn hợp ấy có một mùi rất lạ. Nó nhanh chóng thu hút sự chú ý của gã.

Gã bèn di chuyển theo hướng phát ra mùi, cố gắng phân tích nó. Nhưng nó thực sự rất khó nắm bắt, như thể gã càng tiến đến nó càng lùi ra xa, loáng thoáng lúc ẩn lúc hiện trong làn gió. Nó không gây khó chịu, mà dịu dàng như hương hoa dại lẫn với mùi quế cay, mùi đinh hương ấm áp, mùi của rừng già nguyên sơ và những đợt sóng biển mặn mòi, mùi của sương ban mai đọng trên đầu cỏ và của những cơn mưa bất chợt ghé thăm vùng núi. Nó vừa thực vừa hư ảo, gợi lại những tháng năm thanh bình xưa cũ, khi trái tim người ta chưa hoen ố vì hận thù. Gã cứ thế lần theo mùi hương kì lạ ấy, mất hết ý thức về thế giới xung quanh, kể cả sự thận trọng cố hữu.

Đột ngột, nó biến mất ở một triền dốc thoải dẫn ra bìa rừng, để lại gã sói hụt hẫng tột cùng. Gã tỉnh ra, hơi ngẩn người mất một lúc, giống như một kẻ đang lần theo mối dây thì chợt nhận ra nó đã bị cắt ngang không thương tiếc. Thay vào đó, mùi sói nồng gắt xộc vào mũi gã như lửa đốt. Gã nhe nanh nhìn quanh cảnh giác, căng tai lắng nghe từng động tĩnh, đề phòng những sinh vật hung tợn nhảy xổ ra từ sau bụi cây.  _Thật ngu ngốc vì đã lần theo thứ mùi ấy, không chút phòng bị. Kẻ thù có thể kết liễu ngươi ngay lúc đó._

Gã sói nhận ra nơi này. Gã lập tức cảm thấy không thoải mái. Đây là con đường rút lui của gã chiều hôm qua. Sau bìa rừng sẽ đến trảng cỏ dưới chân đồi, và trên đỉnh đồi là cái bóng xám xịt, đổ nát của pháo đài cuối cùng. Toà tháp canh xiêu vẹo vẫn phủ bóng trong những cơn ác mộng đeo đẳng gã.

Gã cố kéo mình khỏi dòng suy nghĩ về ngọn đồi cổ. Ép mình dưới bụi cây rậm rạp, gã hít vào một hơi. Không chỉ có một hai con sói gần đây. Gã chưa bao giờ thấy chúng tập trung đông thế này – căn cứ vào mùi mỗi lúc một nặng. Gã có thể bị phát hiện bất cứ lúc nào. Bản năng sinh tồn giục gã bỏ chạy trước khi lũ kia kéo đến, song gã lại khao khát muốn biết lí do khiến bọn sói tụ họp. Rất có thể chúng đang âm mưu gì đó nhằm tiêu diệt kẻ thù truyền kiếp của mình, và gã không muốn chúng chạm những móng vuốt bẩn thỉu vào Legolas.

Nỗ lực không tưởng để chiến thắng sự sợ hãi, gã sói chầm chậm di chuyển – thậm chí gần như bò sát đất – về phía cánh rừng bên mé trái. Lúc này không gian không còn gì ngoài thứ mùi tanh tưởi, hôi hám của lũ sói.  _Đồng tộc của ta – kẻ thù của ta._ Gã biết mình đã đi đúng hướng. Chẳng mấy chốc gã trườn đến dải mâm xôi nằm trên một khe đá rộng, khá nông, đủ làm nơi tụ tập cho cả trăm con sói. Những thân cây tua tủa gai quấn vào nhau che chắn cho gã khỏi tầm nhìn của những kẻ dưới khe. Không hiểu sao gã nhớ đến biểu tượng của vị giáo sĩ ngày xưa. Cũng là thân hoa hồng chi chít gai nhọn xoắn vào nhau. Dân tộc gã căm hận biểu tượng ấy đến tận xương tuỷ.

Tiếng gầm gừ cắt ngang suy nghĩ mông lung trong đầu gã. Không để ý gai nhọn, gã nép mình xuống, hạn chế mọi cử động. Hắn thầm cầu mong bụi cây đủ khuất. Đêm nay gã còn phải trở về góc rừng, không thể để Legolas chờ đợi.

Lũ sói tề tựu dưới khe đá không nói bằng tiếng người. Nếu là loài khác, dù có cố gắng nghe ngóng cũng không thu được gì. Gã sói gần như nín thở. Hẳn là buổi họp đã bắt đầu được một lúc. Gió thổi lộng qua khe, tạt mất phần nào lời chúng nói, và gã cố gắng chắp nối lại.

“Đây chẳng phải là cơ hội tốt nhất sao?” Một tên hỏi. “Chúng nó đã suy yếu. Tên vua bẩn thỉu ấy đang mất dần quyền lực.”

“Đừng khinh thường Thranduil.” Giọng khác cắt ngang. “Chúng ta chưa chắc về nguồn tin đó.”

“Rõ như ban ngày rồi, lão già chết nhát ạ. Thấy hôm qua chúng tan tác thế nào không? Tên vua thì trốn chui trốn nhủi trong hầm mộ đổ nát của lão gần cả thế kỉ. Chỉ cần tiêu diệt đội gác của chúng, thẳng đến hầm mộ lôi cổ lão ra.”

“Nói thì hay lắm.” Kẻ bị gọi là “lão già chết nhát” lập tức phản bác. “Bản thân mày còn chưa biết mộ tên vua nằm đâu mà đã mạnh mồm. Chẳng ai biết cả, bằng không cuộc chiến này đã chấm dứt từ lâu.”

Câu kết của y làm bùng lên một tràng những tiếng rít rú và gầm gừ – chúng đang tranh luận theo cách riêng của người sói. Rồi một giọng nữa vói lên. “Kể cả Thorin hay sao?”

“Thủ lĩnh không chia sẻ thông tin với bọn hèn hạ chưa nhú nanh như chúng mày, liệu mà câm mồm trước khi ngài ấy đến.”

“Tao e chỉ còn mày sùng bái Thorin  _thủ-lĩnh-nô-lệ-của-con-người_  thôi, thằng giặc già ạ. Cái gì mà “không được giết quá năm người trong một tuần”? Chúng ta không phải những con sói hạ đẳng tầm thường. Máu thịt thú rừng chẳng giúp ích gì cả. Chỉ có sinh mạng con người mới gia tăng sức mạnh cho chúng ta. Nếu được ăn đủ, chúng ta đã chẳng chịu lép vế trước đám quỷ hút máu.”

Kẻ vừa phát ngôn có vẻ giành được sự ủng hộ của hầu hết lũ sói. Lời hắn kích động một tràng tiếng tru rợn óc – cách chúng biểu lộ thái độ đồng tình, và cả niềm phấn khích trước viễn cảnh được ăn thịt người.

“Thấy chưa.” Kẻ đó đắc thắng, không giấu được sự khát máu trong lời nói. “Chúng ta mất quá nhiều lính. Thay vì giằng co hằng đêm với lũ ma cà rồng, sao chúng ta không xử lí nhanh gọn trong một cuộc đột kích? Để làm được chuyện đó, chúng ta cần sức mạnh từ máu thịt con người… Một ngôi làng là đủ…”

“Vậy còn hầm mộ lão vua?”

“Việc đó sẽ có kẻ xử lí giúp chúng ta. Chúng ta chỉ cần bám theo, và kết liễu cả hai khi chúng đã kiệt sức.”

Gã sói rùng mình. Gã không nghe thêm được những lời phía sau. Niềm thoả mãn tàn ác của lũ người sói trườn lên khe đá, thấm vào trái tim gã như luồng gió mùa đông lạnh buốt, làm tê liệt mọi giác quan. Gã nhìn đăm đăm vào mảng cây tối sẫm trước mặt, đầu quay cuồng với những gì vừa nghe. Chúng sắp tấn công ngôi làng dưới thung lũng của con người, tiếp đó là tiêu diệt loài ma cà rồng.

_Ta đã thề sẽ bảo vệ Legolas bằng cả sinh mạng. Ta sẽ không để quá khứ lặp lại thêm lần nữa._

Hình ảnh toà tháp canh đổ nát lại lướt vụt qua tâm trí. Cơn ác mộng ám ảnh hằng đêm giờ đang quay lại, rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

_Cơn ác mộng mà trong đó thế giới biến thành một đại dương đỏ rực, từng đợt sóng máu không ngừng táp vào chân gã. Trong tay gã là cơ thể đẫm máu của cậu. Mái tóc vàng dài, từng lấp lánh như vầng dương ban mai, từ từ bị con sóng đỏ thẫm nhấn chìm. Gã nhớ rõ mồn một mình đã tuyệt vọng nhìn vào đôi mắt cậu, đến khi tia sáng mong manh cuối cùng rời bỏ nó. Từng thanh âm vô nghĩa cậu thốt ra khi hấp hối, vẫn khắc sâu trong tâm trí gã._

_Khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, gã người sói tàn bạo mang tên Gimli ấy đã siết lấy bàn tay mảnh dẻ lạnh giá, thì thầm qua màn nước mắt đang từ từ dâng lên. Trong phút chốc, cả thế giới hoá thành địa ngục xám ngắt, nhoà nhạt._

_“Được rồi, cậu đi đi.”_

_Khuôn mặt non trẻ chợt ngẩng lên. Thu hết sức tàn, giữa từng đợt run rẩy và co giật, cậu vòng tay ôm lấy gã. Níu chặt như thể gã là cái neo giữ cậu lại cuộc đời, khi dòng chảy số phận nghiệt ngã đang cố cuốn cậu đi. Gã đau đớn nhận ra lúc này cậu không còn là chiến binh từng gây bao nhiêu thiệt hại cho phe gã, mà chỉ là một cậu nhóc nhỏ bé, cô độc, không thể kiềm chế nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng trước cái chết._

_Bờ môi nhuốm đỏ cố mấp máy, nhưng không có lời nào được thốt ra. Gã cố lắng tai nghe, song chỉ có tiếng máu nhỏ tí tách xuống nền gạch._

_Và rồi cậu mỉm cười._

_Nụ cười kì lạ thắp sáng toà tháp canh tối tăm, xua tan màn sương mù đang chắn trước mắt gã. Trong giây phút kì diệu ấy, hai người dường đang trôi ngược dòng thời gian. Gã thấy mình đang ngẩn người trước nụ cười đẹp đẽ không vương chút khói bụi chiến tranh, cùng đôi mắt xanh biếc như bầu trời giữa hạ lơ lửng trên đầu. Máu tan biến hết, cả pháo đài cháy rụi, đổ nát, quang cảnh điêu tàn quanh hai người cũng không còn tồn tại. Trong giây phút kì diệu ấy, gã những tưởng họ có thể làm lại…_

_Nhưng ảo ảnh tan đi rất nhanh. Hiện thực tàn nhẫn quay lại, gióng từng hồi chuông thê thiết, kéo gã khỏi ảo tưởng không bao giờ trở thành hiện thực. Ánh sáng tắt lịm như thời khắc những con đom đóm mùa hạ chấm dứt vòng đời ngắn ngủi của mình. Bóng tối tanh mùi máu nhanh chóng phủ trùm lên hai người. Gã nghe thấy cơn gió chiều lạnh lẽo đang than khóc qua vòm cửa trống hoác._

_Tay cậu vẫn níu lấy áo gã, không thể gỡ ra._


	14. Chapter 14

Thằng nhóc Estel đã thay áo chùng giáo sĩ của mình bằng bộ quần áo khác giản dị hơn. Bây giờ trông nó không khác một thợ săn bình thường – người dân vùng núi này vốn không lạ lẫm sự xuất hiện của họ. Glorfindel bất giác nghĩ đến những gã thợ săn đã bỏ mạng trong khu rừng tăm tối dưới thung lũng. Thú dữ chỉ góp một phần. Nhiều mối nguy khác, cổ xưa và tàn ác hơn gấp bội, luôn rình rập đâu đó, chờ con mồi mất cảnh giác tự dẫn mình vào móng vuốt của chúng.  _Hoặc tự tìm đến mục tiêu_ , anh thầm nghĩ. Nụ cười khinh miệt của Thranduil vẫn lẩn quất trong tâm trí anh như gai hoa hồng. Anh ước gì mình có thể xé nát nó ra.

“Kiểm tra lại hành trang của cậu đi.” Anh ra lệnh. Trong một giây, thằng nhóc nhìn anh vẻ cảnh giác. Nhưng rồi nó lập tức cúi đầu, giả như đang bận rộn xem xét những thứ cần mang.  _Kiểm tra cho kĩ càng. Vì cậu sẽ không quay lại đây được nữa._  Giáo sĩ tóc vàng suýt thốt ra. May mắn anh dừng kịp lúc. Thằng nhóc lúc này không cần biết gì thêm – ngoài mệnh lệnh của cha nó: làm một chuyến thăm viếng ngôi làng bị quỷ ám.

Glorfindel không nhịn cười nổi. Elrond không phải là người duy nhất thích chơi cờ, song tạm thời anh chưa muốn làm đối thủ của ngài. Họ sẽ còn cần hỗ trợ nhau trong một thời gian nữa, trước khi bánh xe số mệnh bắt đầu vào guồng.

Glorfindel lơ đãng nhìn ra cửa. Mặt trời đã lên đỉnh, ánh nắng gay gắt phủ trên triền đồi như dòng mật vàng sánh. Gió biển lồng lộng qua những vạt cỏ chớm úa vàng, làm dậy lên hàng triệu tiếng thở dài xao xác. Mặt này của tu viện quay về phía biển nên anh không nhìn thấy thung lũng hẹp phía dưới. Thay vào đó, cái bóng ảm đạm của lâu đài đổ nát hiện ra như một mảng tối mờ trên nền trời xanh ngút. Lâu đài ấy vốn là nơi ông hoàng Thranduil cai trị – lúc sinh thời. Sau chiến tranh nó chỉ còn là cái xác rỗng. Tên quỷ hút máu đã dời hầm mộ của hắn đến một pháo đài khác, xây dựng trước cả khi hắn lên ngôi, nằm đâu đó trong những dãy núi trùng điệp hắc ám.

 _Chúng ta còn bao nhiêu thời gian?_ Anh chạnh nghĩ về người bạn của mình. Nếu không sớm tìm ra nơi ẩn náu của Thranduil, hắn sẽ huỷ hoại cậu.

_Glorfindel, nếu tôi trở thành ma cà rồng, hãy giải thoát cho linh hồn tội lỗi của tôi, được không?_

_Tôi sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra – anh quả quyết, nhưng không thể rời mắt khỏi cây cọc nhọn trong tay cậu. Ý nghĩ một ngày nào đó anh sẽ dùng nó đóng xuyên qua trái tim Erestor thật không sao chịu đựng nổi._

_Chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra, Glorfindel ạ. Tốt nhất anh hãy đem nó bên mình. Tôi không chắc lúc đó ý thức của tôi còn nguyên vẹn, có lẽ tôi sẽ hành động như một con quỷ tàn bạo. Tôi không muốn – đến đây cậu ngập ngừng một chốc – không muốn đến tận cuối đời vẫn còn gây tổn thương anh._

_Thực sự không còn cách nào khác sao, Erestor?_  Glorfindel cười chua chát, cảm thấy cây cọc bạc ngày một trĩu nặng bên thắt lưng. Lẽ ra anh nên dành thời gian ở gần cậu, theo sát cậu, đảm bảo tên quỷ hút máu kia không động vào cậu thêm lần nào nữa.

Tâm tưởng anh đột ngột xao động, giống như có người đang cố vượt qua lớp bảo vệ. Anh quay phắt lại, vừa đúng lúc thằng nhóc vội vã cúi xuống, mái tóc đen xoà ra che khuất mọi biểu cảm. Elrond hẳn đã dạy dỗ nó chu đáo. Song kỹ năng của nó chưa qua thử thách nhiều, còn rất non nớt. Glorfindel không ngờ thằng bé thảm hại Elrond mang về từ Romania đã lớn lên thành một giáo sĩ đầy tiềm năng.  _Ngài ta có xu hướng thích sưu tầm đồ hiếm,_  anh mỉa mai nghĩ, nhớ đến Erestor.  _Và khi món đồ ấy nứt vỡ, ngài chỉ việc đi tìm món khác thú vị hơn, phải không?_

“Đi thôi.” Anh nói, phớt lờ chuyện vừa xảy ra. Không cần biết thằng nhóc có theo sau không, anh đẩy cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề và bước ra khoảng sân đầy nắng. Không khí nóng giữa trưa như một cú đánh so với không gian mát rượi của giáo đường. Trong ánh sáng ban ngày, những dãy núi sừng sững trước mặt anh trông bình thường như mọi dãy núi khác trên thế giới. Tuy nhiên vào khoảnh khắc màn đêm buông xuống, chúng sẽ thực sự sống. Sống với những cuộc chiến không hồi kết, với máu đổ và những cặp mắt đỏ ngầu thấp thoáng sau bìa rừng.

Giáo sĩ sẽ không tham gia vào mặt trận hỗn loạn này.  _Đánh rắn phải đánh dập đầu._ Elrond vẫn nói vậy, song những kẻ hỗn chiến – người sói, ma cà rồng, vệ binh con người – có thể cản đường họ trong kế hoạch truy tìm hầm mộ của Thranduil.

“Thưa ngài?” Mải suy nghĩ, anh quên mất thằng nhóc đã ra đứng cạnh mình. Nhìn vào mắt nó, anh dễ dàng thấy vẻ không tin tưởng lồ lộ. Tuy nhiên anh không có thời gian thừa thãi cho việc chiếm lòng tin của một giáo sĩ tập sự. Suy cho cùng, nó vẫn chưa biết anh là kẻ sát nhân bị giáo đoàn săn lùng gắt gao.

“Xin lỗi. Chúng ta xuất phát. Theo sát ta.” Glorfindel ngạc nhiên vì mình bắt đầu sử dụng những câu ngắn kiểu Erestor vẫn dùng. Thực ra không phải cậu ta kiệm lời, mà là do sợ hãi chính lời nói của mình. Nếu không kiểm soát cảm xúc, Erestor có thể làm người khác bị thương chỉ bằng ngôn từ. Và đó là lí do năm ấy giáo hội săn đuổi cậu…

Nếu có gì khiến anh cảm thấy dễ chịu, đó là thằng nhóc tuân thủ triệt để quy tắc của các giáo sĩ xám.  _Không đặt câu hỏi thừa thãi._  Giáo sĩ tóc vàng thiết nghĩ nếu được phép, nó hẳn sẽ thắc mắc đến tận sáng hôm sau vẫn chưa hết. Như lúc này đây, thay vì sử dụng những bậc thang đá cắt thẳng xuống triền dốc, nó lại phải tuân theo một tu sĩ đáng nghi, dùng một đường ngầm chạy dưới lòng tu viện. Nhắm mắt Glorfindel cũng biết phương án này không ổn – nó chỉ kéo dài thêm chút thời gian an toàn. Nhưng thế còn hơn là phơi mình ra trên dốc.

Anh vòng qua một góc tường đổ, đến sân sau. Anh đã quá quen thuộc với con đường này, thành thử không khỏi cảm thấy tiếc nuối khi sắp phải phá huỷ nó. Lần tay dọc theo những kẽ gạch rêu phong, đến lúc ngón tay cảm nhận được biểu tượng thập giá khắc chìm vào đá, anh ấn mạnh lên nó. Viên gạch thụt vào để lộ một tay nắm sét rỉ. Thằng nhóc sau lưng anh khẽ hít một hơi, nhưng vẫn không nói gì.

Glorfindel kéo tay nắm, và một đường dốc ngầm lộ ra, với những bậc thang ẩm ướt trơn trượt. Lối xuống rất hẹp, ánh sáng không chiếu tới nên nó không khác gì con đường dẫn xuống địa ngục. “Theo sát ta.” Anh ngoái lại nói qua vai, với lấy giá nến cũ kĩ cài sẵn trên tường.

Đến lúc này họ không thể quay lại được nữa. Bước đầu tiên của kế hoạch bắt đầu.

Estel im lặng lách vào đường hầm. Nó ngày càng giống một bóng ma lặng lẽ, và Glorfindel tự hỏi khi ở với Elrond – người nó tin tưởng, liệu nó có bớt kiệm lời hơn không. Có lẽ. Ngài ấy luôn luôn khiến người ta tin tưởng vô điều kiện, theo một cách không sao lí giải được. Nói gì thì nói, năm xưa anh cũng không mở lòng với ai khác ngoài Erestor và ngài.

Ánh nến leo lét hắt những cái bóng méo mó lên tường, chúng không ngừng nhảy múa những vũ điệu quái dị theo mỗi bước chân họ. “Nơi này từng là hầm chứa cốt.” Glorfindel mỉm cười nói với thằng nhóc phía sau. “Sau mỗi bức tường này là hàng trăm bộ hài cốt. Nhưng giờ chúng cũng mục rữa cả rồi. Mọi thứ đều có ngày trở về với cát bụi.”

Thằng nhóc làm như không nghe thấy lời anh. Không có biểu cảm nào trên khuôn mặt non trẻ kia. Tuy nhiên thỉnh thoảng Glorfindel thấy nó chạm nhẹ vào tường đầy cảnh giác. Như thể nó sợ những linh hồn bị giam hãm sau bức tường có thể trồi ra. Trong quá trình huấn luyện ở giáo đoàn, hẳn nó không xa lạ những thử thách dưới hầm mộ. Về phần mình, Glorfindel gần như quên sạch thời còn học tập ở Rome. Chúng cũng chẳng phải kí ức tươi đẹp đáng nhớ gì.

“Ông chắc chắn không phải tu sĩ. Rốt cuộc ông đang âm mưu gì?” Thằng nhóc đột nhiên lên tiếng, phá tan bầu không tịch mịch. Giọng hơi run, nhưng nó đang nhìn xoáy vào anh bằng đôi mắt xám màu khói. Một đứa trẻ cố gắng tỏ ra mạnh mẽ như người lớn. Tuy nhiên nó chỉ phô bày rõ hơn sự lo lắng cùng nỗi sợ hãi. Đôi mắt xám lạnh của Elrond chưa bao giờ gợn chút cảm xúc.

“Cậu cũng có câu trả lời của riêng mình.” Glorfindel bình thản đón ánh mắt nó. Xâm nhập tâm tưởng nó rất dễ, nhưng anh không muốn. “Nói thử xem. Ta đang nghe.”

Trong một thoáng, thằng nhóc có vẻ bối rối. Nhưng nó nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh. “Kệ sách dược thảo và thôi miên bằng những phương pháp cấm. Sự trùng hợp của những lá thư, dịch bệnh trong tu viện, sự xuất hiện của Thranduil. Như thể chúng được dàn xếp trước, sao cho mọi chuyện xảy ra đúng lúc chúng tôi đến. Ông có thể tuỳ ý nghĩ ra một câu chuyện gay cấn, bởi chúng tôi không cách nào xâm nhập tâm tưởng ông kiểm chứng. Và quan trọng là…” Nó dừng lại nuốt nước bọt, rồi tiếp tục: “Nhà nguyện mà hằng đêm bạn ông ra đó. Nó hoàn toàn hoang phế, ông ta lại không hề thắp đèn, và cũng không ra theo cửa chính. Hơn nữa ông ta luôn tránh mặt cha, bất cứ phòng nào cha đến ông ta đều không dám bước chân vào, bởi vòng hoa tỏi cha treo trên cửa.”

“Cậu mất ngủ bao nhiêu đêm chỉ để theo dõi tình hình ở nhà nguyện sao?” Glorfindel mỉm cười. Thằng nhóc khá nhạy bén, song nó lại đặt mối nghi ngờ lầm chỗ. “Vậy mà ta tưởng cậu dùng năng lực của mình để làm những việc có ích hơn.”

“Tại sao ông biết…”

“Năng lực của cậu là dùng tâm tưởng như một con mắt thứ ba.” Anh cắt ngang lời thằng nhóc. Tới lúc này anh cũng không muốn giấu thân phận nữa. “Quan sát và theo dõi đối tượng ở nơi xa xôi nào đó, trong khi vẫn ngồi yên trong phòng. Ta nói có sai không?”

Estel im lặng mất một lúc. “Không sai.” Rốt cuộc nó lên tiếng, cặp đồng tử xám vẫn dán chặt vào anh cảnh giác, như thể nó lo anh sẽ rút kiếm ra.

Tâm tưởng Glorfindel liên tục xao động – thằng nhóc cứng đầu nãy giờ vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc trong việc tấn công dòng suy nghĩ của anh.  _Vô ích thôi. Đến cha cậu còn không thể._  Anh mỉa mai nghĩ và gia cố lại bức tường bảo vệ trong đầu mình. Elrond có thể kiểm soát mọi thứ, song ngài ta không thể chạm đến đầu óc anh thêm lần nào nữa – sau cái đêm đẫm máu ở Roma, Glorfindel đã thề như vậy.

Trong ánh đèn leo lét, Glorfindel thấy Estel đặt tay lên chuôi dao ở thắt lưng. Ánh kim loại trắng lạnh loé lên.  _Nó định khơi một trận đấu ngay trong đường hầm tối tăm chật hẹp này sao? Đúng là một đứa trẻ._

“Ông là kẻ thù của giáo đoàn, kẻ dùng lưỡi kiếm thiêng liêng để bảo vệ một con quỷ, gây ra vụ thảm sát chấn động cả Châu Âu. Đừng coi tôi như một đứa bé dễ gạt.” Thằng nhóc hạ giọng, bắn một tia nhìn kinh tởm về phía anh. “Cha tôi luôn phải chịu sự quản thúc chặt chẽ của tổng giám mục, chỉ vì ngày xưa người đã tin tưởng hai ông.”

_Dùng lưỡi kiếm thiêng liêng để bảo vệ một con quỷ… Xem ra chúng đã biến ta thành một nhân vật phản diện điển hình trong một truyền thuyết đen tối. Thằng nhóc nghĩ cha mình là nạn nhân, hài hước thật._

“Cậu đã tường tận đến vậy mà vẫn dám rút dao?” Glorfindel mỉm cười, và thằng nhóc thận trọng lùi lại một bước, khuất nửa người trong bóng tối. ” Cậu là loại giáo sĩ yếu nhất, năng lực chỉ dùng để trinh sát. Hẳn chúng phải dạy cậu về sự nguy hiểm của những kẻ có năng lực thiên về chiến đấu rồi.”

“Trong đường hầm chật hẹp này, lưỡi kiếm vĩ đại của ông không phát huy tác dụng nổi đâu.” Estel nói vẻ thách thức.  _Quả đúng vậy, nếu rút kiếm ta sẽ mắc kẹt lập tức_. Trong một nhịp tim đập, Glorfindel dường thấy hình ảnh thời trẻ của mình trong thằng nhóc. Đầy kiêu hãnh, không biết sợ là gì, và một lòng tin tưởng vào Elrond. Đến một ngày nào đó, như anh, thằng nhóc sẽ nhận ra cuộc đời không chỉ thuộc về riêng mình nữa, để có thể đem tính mạng mình ra đùa giỡn.

Và niềm tin đặt vào Elrond… cả anh lẫn Erestor đã phải trả cái giá quá đắt cho niềm tin ấy. Liệu anh có thể im lặng nhìn thêm một trái tim tan vỡ nữa không?

“Cất dao đi.” Anh bình thản nói. ” Giờ không phải lúc tính chuyện trong quá khứ. Ta và cậu đang ở chung chiến tuyến.”

“Tôi nghĩ cha mình lại tin nhầm người rồi.”

 _Cậu mới là kẻ tin nhầm người_.

“Nếu có vấn đề gì khúc mắc, cứ chờ đến khi tìm ra hầm mộ của Thranduil rồi chúng ta sẽ xử lí. Không còn thời gian để chúng ta đứng đây kể tội lẫn nhau. Nên nhớ việc xuống làng là ý kiến của cha cậu.”

Thật nhẹ nhõm, thằng nhóc từ từ tra lại kiếm vào vỏ. Ánh kim loại nháng lên lần cuối rồi biến mất. Nó vẫn gườm gườm nhìn anh, có vẻ sẵn sàng chém anh làm đôi nếu anh có biểu hiện bất thường. _Thật là một thằng nhóc khó ưa. Dù phải theo một kẻ sát nhân, cũng không dám bất tuân lệnh Elrond phải không?_ Glorfindel cay đắng nghĩ.

Rồi anh phớt lờ nó, quay đầu tiếp tục lần theo lối đi ẩm thấp. Tiếng bước chân cảnh giác cho thấy nó đã quyết định đi theo, sau vài phút chần chừ. Tâm tưởng anh vẫn có những đợt xao động, nhưng thằng nhóc không còn tấn công dữ dội như trước. Thứ khiến anh bận lòng nhiều hơn là những linh cảm không lành – để Erestor ở lại nhà nguyện một mình thật không yên tâm.

“Vậy con đường này thực sự dẫn đi đâu?” Thằng nhóc ngờ vực hỏi. ” Đến hang ổ của lũ ma cà rồng hay người sói?”

Glorfindel chỉ muốn phá lên cười. “Đến hang rồng. Hoặc bất cứ loài quái vật nào cậu có thể nghĩ tới.”

Tâm trí anh bắt đầu hướng về giá sách cổ hướng dẫn các phương pháp thôi miên. Anh đã sớm chọn ra cách ổn nhất.


	15. Chapter 15

Elrond ngẩng phắt khỏi trang giấy da khi nghe tiếng gõ cửa. Những kí ức đeo đẳng lập tức tan biến – đúng hơn là được giấu đi, vào nơi sâu nhất, tăm tối nhất của trái tim ngài. Ngài không có năng lực để nhìn xuyên qua cửa gỗ như một số giáo sĩ đặc biệt, song linh cảm đã nhắc nhở ngài về vị khách đang đứng trước thư viện. Đi cùng hắn là luồng gió lạnh buốt, cái lạnh lẽo của những thân xác không còn sự sống, của những nhà mồ đá cổ xưa, của những năm tháng xa xôi đã mục nát. Dẫu thư viện hoàn toàn đóng kín, không một kẽ hở để gió lùa vào, vị giáo sĩ vẫn dễ dàng cảm nhận được. Và ngài bất giác rùng mình. Ngài biết luồng khí này, cái mùi này. Biết rất rõ.

_Ma cà rồng._

Mải theo đuổi dòng hồi tưởng, ngài không nhận ra mặt trời đã xế bóng, chỉ còn vài tia sáng đỏ yếu ớt xuyên qua ô cửa kính màu. Glorfindel vẫn chưa về. Ngài chỉ mong kế hoạch bước đầu trót lọt – hi vọng anh ta và Estel không chạm trán kẻ thù trước khi thằng bé rời khỏi ngọn đồi. Ngài chưa bao giờ muốn tung át chủ bài của mình sớm như vậy, song tình thế ngày càng mất kiểm soát. Nếu thằng bé gặp bất trắc, ngài sẽ phải trực tiếp đối đầu với gã chúa tể ma cà rồng vùng này.

Đó là điều cuối cùng ngài muốn.

 _Chúng không thể vào khi chưa được mời._  Elrond thầm nghĩ, tay đặt lên cây thánh giá bạc đeo trước ngực. Vị giáo sĩ kì cựu từng tiêu diệt không biết bao nhiêu ma quỷ nay đột nhiên thấy e ngại. Ngài không hề sợ hãi hay bất an. Thậm chí ngài còn nắm chắc phần thắng nếu sinh vật ấy xông vào.  _Nhưng liệu ngươi có dám xuống tay với hắn không? Ngươi có dám xuống tay với người mình yêu thương nhất không?_

Tiếng gõ lặp lại, đều đặn từng tiếng một. Vị khách của ngài đang rất bình tĩnh, và hắn dường biết rõ mình đang làm gì. Elrond hít vào một hơi đầy mùi sách ẩm cũ kĩ, rồi từ từ vịn tay vào cạnh bàn đứng dậy.  _Ngươi có dám xuống tay không?_  Câu hỏi ấy cứ chập chờn mãi trong tâm trí.

Ngài ép mình tỉnh táo. Lúc này không phải lúc để cảm xúc làm chủ.

“Ngài Elrond…”

Vị giáo sĩ có cảm giác như ai đó vừa đâm xuyên một thanh kiếm qua ngực mình. Những ngón tay tuột khỏi mặt thánh giá đang nắm chặt. Trong một nhịp tim đập, mái vòm cẩm thạch chạm trổ tinh xảo như đang sụp xuống, còn nền gạch chao đảo dữ dội dưới chân ngài. Cơn ác mộng hằng đêm lại hiển hiện – đôi mắt đen láy, trong veo như hai viên thạch anh nhìn xoáy vào ngài, trách móc. Và rồi tất cả chìm vào bóng tối.

Giọng nói ấy. Giọng nói mười hai năm đằng đẵng ngài vừa khao khát muốn lãng quên, vừa tha thiết muốn nghe lại.

Ngài đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để có thể dằn nén cảm xúc cá nhân khi hai cánh cửa gỗ kia mở ra. Nhưng tiếng cậu gọi đã đánh bại phần lý trí trong ngài, mở tung chốt khoá, để những kí ức xa xăm – cả ngọt ngào hân hoan lẫn đắng cay tột cùng – lại tự do ùa ra thêm lần nữa, như vô vàn sợi dây tơ quấn chặt lấy tay kiếm của ngài.

_Cậu tựa đầu lên vai ngài, trong một buổi chiều gió lộng thơm ngát oải hương._

“Erestor?” Elrond vô thức gọi. Tay ngài đặt lên chốt cửa, nhưng cánh cửa dường đã bị chặn lại bởi một lực vô hình.  _Năng lực của cậu ấy. Điều khiển mọi thứ chỉ bằng lời nói và cảm xúc._  Ngài áp tay lên mặt gỗ thô nhám, như sờ thấy được nỗi đau đớn len qua những thớ gỗ mà thấm vào – của cả bản thân lẫn người bên ngoài .

_Từ hôm nay tôi sẽ là tấm khiên chắn của ngài._

Elrond không nhớ tấm khiên vô hình mà Erestor tạo ra đã cứu mạng mình bao nhiêu lần. Bây giờ cũng chính tấm khiên ấy đang chắn giữa hai người. Không giáo sĩ xám nào trên thế giới này có thể phá vỡ nó.

Mùi hương kinh khủng của ma quỷ đã tìm được đường vào thư viện. Mùi ẩm ướt, nhớp nháp của hầm mộ ngập nước quyện với mùi máu tanh và hương hoa hồng dại. Elrond lập tức thức tỉnh. “Hắn đâu? Hắn đã làm gì cậu?” Ngài đập mạnh cửa, song bản lề không hề suy suyển. Những thớ gỗ thô ráp trơ ra như muốn trêu tức ngài.

“Thời gian hết rồi, thưa ngài.” Người ngoài hành lang lặng lẽ nói. Vẫn kiểu tiết kiệm từng từ, mà Elrond quá quen thuộc. Erestor luôn luôn sợ hãi lời nói của mình có thể làm tổn thương người khác. Thành thử để kiểm soát năng lực không bộc phát quá giới hạn, cậu sử dụng toàn những câu ngắn, đơn giản.  _Và khi chúng tra tấn cậu, thảm kịch đã xảy ra. Lũ ngu dốt khốn kiếp, lẽ ra chúng không nên xem nhẹ ngôn từ và cảm xúc. Ở Erestor, chúng còn nguy hiểm hơn bất kì vũ khí nào._

“Không. Tại sao lại là thời điểm này, Erestor? Ta còn chưa kịp làm gì cả. Ta không xứng đáng có được lòng tin của cậu, nhưng ta cam đoan ta sẽ giải thoát cậu khỏi lời nguyền của Thranduil.” Giáo sĩ tóc đen nỗ lực khẳng định, dẫu linh cảm của ngài nhắc nhở quả thực họ không còn thời gian. Glorfindel đã nói dối, song những dấu hiệu không qua nổi mắt ngài – Erestor bị ma cà rồng cắn hai lần, chứ không phải một lần. Nói cách khác giờ cậu ta gần như trở thành một trong số bọn chúng. Nếu bị cắn thêm lần thứ ba, ngài sẽ mất cậu vĩnh viễn. Đúng hơn là sẽ phải tự tay tiêu diệt cậu. Với năng lực của mình, sau khi thành quỷ hút máu cậu ta sẽ là mối nguy hiểm rất lớn cho kế hoạch của ngài.

_Ngươi có dám xuống tay với người mình yêu thương nhất không?_

” Tôi… đã điên loạn đủ rồi.” Erestor thì thầm, và ngài biết cậu đang áp mặt lên cửa. “Lẽ ra ngài nên để tôi chết trên cây thập tự hôm ấy. Lẽ ra ngài nên để giáo hội giết tôi. Lẽ ra ngài không nên đến đây.”

Cậu ngập ngừng, giống như để dằn nén lại. Elrond có thể nghe những chấn động bên ngoài – dường cảm xúc hỗn loạn của cậu ta đã lại phá huỷ vài thứ trong lúc cố gắng nói một câu dài.

“Đến lúc này cậu vẫn còn nói những lời đó?” Ngài gần như hét qua khe cửa hẹp. Lớp gỗ sồi được bao bọc bởi tấm khiên vô hình, cứ trơ ra mặc cho ngài đập mạnh thế nào. Cơn đau bắt đầu lan khắp bàn tay, song không sánh được với nỗi đau đớn tích tụ chừng ấy năm. ” Ta đã lừa dối cậu. Cũng là ta đã nói cho giáo hội Rome biết cậu là kẻ có năng lực kì dị họ đang truy tìm. Và ta chỉ giương mắt nhìn khi chúng…”

Người ngoài cửa bật cười. Tiếng cười trong trẻo, bình thản và hoàn toàn không chút gượng ép. Elrond sững sờ, ngài chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến cách phản ứng này, lại càng không nghĩ có thể nghe Erestor cười thoải mái đến vậy.

“Nhưng trên hết, ngài đã đưa tôi trở lại thế giới này.” Erestor khẽ nói. “Nó tăm tối và cay đắng cùng cực. Nhưng cũng có rất nhiều khoảnh khắc tôi thực lòng cảm thấy hạnh phúc.” Cậu lại ngưng giữa chừng, và ngài biết cậu đang nghĩ đến Glorfindel. Nghĩ đến những sớm đầu xuân tinh khôi mùa tuyết tan, những chiều mùa hạ nắng sóng sánh phủ trên đồng mao lương dại vàng rực, những năm tháng ba người họ còn sát cánh bên nhau, cùng trải qua rất nhiều trận chiến, cùng sẻ chia vô vàn kỉ niệm mà thời gian không thể đong đếm và bóng tối không thể tước đoạt.

Trong một khắc, Elrond nghĩ thời gian đã quay ngược lại, họ trở về với cuộc sống bình lặng ngày xưa. Trước khi cậu phát điên vì bị giáo hội tra tấn, trước khi Thranduil đặt lên cậu lời nguyền tàn độc.

“Tôi nợ ngài mạng sống của mình.” Cậu tiếp tục. Đợt chấn động ngoài cửa đã ngưng. “Đêm nay tôi sẽ trả món nợ đó. Kể từ đây, chúng ta không còn bị ràng buộc bởi quá khứ nữa. Kể cả lời thề giáo sĩ.”

“Cậu đã giao kèo gì với hắn? Tên ác quỷ ấy đã hứa hẹn những gì?”

“Đủ để tôi có thể hân hoan dâng tặng cuộc đời điên loạn này. Cái giá không tồi, phải không?” Giọng cậu pha chút bông đùa, thứ thuộc về trợ thủ của ngài mười hai năm trước. “Thưa ngài, tất cả chúng ta đều có phần ác quỷ.”

Elrond không kiềm chế nổi nữa. Ngài siết tay lên mặt thánh giá bạc, giật nó đứt rời khỏi dây đeo. Cây giáo vĩ đại tạo hình thập giá, đính thạch anh tím lập tức xuất hiện trong một quầng sáng bạc.  _Ngày xưa, ta sử dụng gỗ bạch dương để làm giáo, song ngọn giáo ấy đã gãy nát vì những cảm xúc tội lỗi ta dành cho gã ác quỷ ấy. Vết sẹo nó để lại vẫn còn đây… nhưng đó đã là chuyện của quá khứ._  Ngài vô thức nghĩ, đặt tay lên ngực – nơi còn vết sẹo do ngọn giáo đâm vào.

Và rồi bản lề cửa bật tung, chỉ với một nhát đâm. Tuy nhiên ngài nhận ra đó là do Erestor đã thu tấm khiên của cậu lại.

Bên ngoài thư viện là hành lang vắng ngắt, chỉ có tiếng gió thầm thĩ qua triền dốc ngút cỏ. Dãy núi phía xa từ từ chìm vào biển sương mù dày đặc, và ngôi sao đầu tiên bắt đầu ló khỏi tầng mây xám xanh mờ mịt, toả ánh bạc yếu ớt. Toà lâu đài đổ nát phía xa nhô khỏi mặt biển mù sương như những chiếc răng nanh đen xỉn.

“Erestor!” Elrond cuống cuồng nhìn quanh, cố gắng tìm kiếm một dấu hiệu cho thấy giáo sĩ tóc đen kia từng ở đây. Song hành lang tối tăm và hun hút gió, còn bậc thềm lạnh lẽo đến nỗi nếu có kẻ từng bước lên, chắc chắn kẻ đó không phải người sống.

Tâm tưởng ngài đột ngột xao động, và ngài lập tức nhận ra người đang nói.

_Tôi muốn gửi lời cuối cùng. Thật tốt khi gặp lại ngài._

Rồi luồng tâm tưởng của Erestor rút đi, phai nhạt như sương khói bị gió núi thổi bạt. Cùng lúc đó, cổ họng ngài nghẹn đắng – trên lan can cẩm thạch cuối hành lang là con dao dài bất li thân của Erestor, máu lấm tấm trên lưỡi dao còn chưa kịp khô. Và cạnh nó – không biết do vô tình hay cố ý – là một cánh hoa hồng đã úa, song màu sắc nguyên thuỷ của nó vẫn có thể nhận ra.

Hoa hồng nhung, biểu tượng của vị vua kiêu hãnh năm xưa, đỏ tươi như máu đổ trên chiến trường.

***

“ _Ngài sẽ không phật lòng nếu tôi hỏi chuyện này chứ?” Erestor đột ngột lên tiếng. Elrond ngạc nhiên nhìn trợ thủ của mình – trước giờ cậu ta chưa bao giờ chủ động bắt chuyện. Hẳn cậu phải có lí do chính đáng để phá vỡ lớp vỏ lặng lẽ xa cách thường nhật. Vậy nên ngài gật đầu: “Dĩ nhiên không.”_

_Giáo sĩ trẻ vén một lọn tóc đen mượt ra sau tai, và trong một khắc Elrond có cảm giác cậu ta đang bối rối lựa lời thích hợp. ” Chẳng qua tôi vừa đọc một công văn của giáo đoàn… từ thế kỉ 18, nếu tôi ước đoán không lầm. Nó nói về việc các giáo sĩ xám nào vi phạm lời thề, nếu chết đi, sẽ phải tiếp tục nhiệm vụ của mình trong kiếp sau. Ngài từng chứng kiến trường hợp nào chưa?”_

_Lòng ngài gợn lên một thoáng, song ngài nhanh chóng bắt mình dằn nén lại. Ngài không biết làm thế nào Erestor có thể tiếp cận những công văn mật ấy – nó có thể khiến cậu gặp nhiều rắc rối, thậm chí nguy hiểm. Tuy nhiên điều cậu ta thắc mắc là hoàn toàn bình thường. Erestor luôn hứng thú với việc khám phá thế giới qua những con chữ. Đôi khi ngài quên mất trợ thủ của mình chỉ mới mười sáu tuổi, lứa tuổi mà những đứa trẻ khác vẫn còn đang sống cuộc đời vô lo nghĩ, không bị ràng buộc bởi trách nhiệm và lời thề khắc sâu vào máu._

_“Có, ta từng biết một trường hợp. Một giáo sĩ gốc Anh, phục vụ ngay trong giáo đoàn chúng ta đây.” Elrond khẽ đáp. Trợ thủ của ngài chăm chú lắng nghe, đôi mắt đen láy không giấu nổi sự phấn khích – ngài không rõ vì sao cậu ta lại có biểu cảm đó. “Thật sao thưa ngài?”_

_Bên ngoài, tuyết lặng lẽ rơi, phủ kín con đường mòn dẫn đến căn cứ của họ. Rừng bạch dương buồn bã phơi mình giữa không gian trắng tuyền ảm đạm. Những ngày tháng rực rỡ sắc vàng của chúng đã kết thúc từ lâu, rất lâu rồi. Mọi thời khắc đều sẽ kết thúc, dù đẹp đẽ hay tối tăm, hân hoan hay đau buồn. Nhưng dư âm chúng để lại thì mãi mãi trường tồn, và không bao giờ trùng lặp._

_” Nhưng ông ta không nhớ tường tận cuộc sống trước kia, ông ta chỉ nhớ được nguyên nhân mình chết. Một cái chết thật tội lỗi, cho thấy quãng đời của ông ta cũng chẳng đẹp đẽ gì. Lẽ ra ông ta phải bị đày ải dưới hoả ngục thay vì tái sinh trở lại.” Elrond chua chát nói._

_“Ngài như có ác cảm với ông ta vậy. Tôi nghĩ cái chết ấy đã khép lại cuộc đời cũ của ông ta, dù thế nào thì ông ta cũng xứng đáng được tha thứ, được ban cho một ân huệ làm lại từ đầu. Chúng ta chẳng ai dám nhận mình trong sạch hoàn toàn.” Erestor lập tức phản đối, hẳn cậu dễ dàng nhận ra sự căm ghét trong giọng ngài._

_Elrond nhìn xoáy vào giáo sĩ tóc đen: ” Ông ta đã để mình bị cám dỗ bởi thứ cảm xúc không nên có, và gián tiếp đẩy hàng ngàn người đến chỗ chết, Eres ạ. Ông ta phản bội lời thề, phản bội tất cả chỉ vì một con quỷ. Thậm chí thay vì xuống tay kết liễu nó, ông ta lại tự kết liễu chính mình.” Ngài lắc đầu, xua bóng đen quá khứ khỏi tâm trí. Quả thực ngài chỉ nhớ được rõ ràng cái ngày mình chết, và ngài căm ghét nó vô cùng._

_Trần hầm mộ nhập nhoạng ánh đèn tang lễ. Cánh hoa hồng đỏ tàn úa, rắc đầy những lối đi ẩm thấp đầy mùi tử khí. Vị vua đã chết đứng phía bên kia màn sương xám, mái tóc vàng tô điểm bởi vòng hoa hồng đầy gai. Đôi mắt xanh bạc từ từ chuyển thành màu đỏ rực của máu, của tà dương, của những cảm xúc đau đớn cuồng loạn._

_Nhưng ta yêu ngươi, vị vua đã chết nói._

_Ta yêu ngươi. Vòng hoa hồng rơi xuống, cánh hoa dập nát rắc lả tả lên vai ngài._

_Ngọn giáo thập giá bằng gỗ bạch dương quay ngược lại, thay vì đâm vào tim vị vua._

_Ngài mỉm cười nhìn máu mình phun ra thấm lên những cánh hoa hồng tàn úa, làm chúng như được tái sinh._

_Nếu còn có lần sau…_

_“Có tin từ phía Glorfindel rồi.” Erestor đột ngột đứng bật dậy, kéo ngài khỏi dòng hồi tưởng hỗn loạn. Cậu với tay lấy hai con dao dài treo trên vách gỗ. ” Đã xác định được hang ổ của con quỷ ăn thịt người chúng ta đang truy tìm. Ở khu mỏ bỏ hoang trên núi.”_

_“Vậy ta đi thôi, trước khi Glorfindel phá tan cả ngọn núi đó.” Elrond gượng nói, hi vọng Erestor không quá bận tâm đến câu chuyện vừa rồi._

_“Ngài Elrond, ngài có vẻ không ổn. Tôi xin lỗi vì đã hỏi chuyện đó.” Cậu ta thì thào lúc hai người ra giữa trời tuyết. Ngài không khỏi thở dài. Đúng là chẳng có gì qua nổi mắt cậu._

_“Ta không sao.” Ngài trấn an._

_“Tôi chỉ đang nghĩ…” Erestor nhìn một bông tuyết trắng lạnh tan ra trên tóc mình. Những mùa đông ở Nga luôn luôn lạnh lẽo và cô độc cùng cực. “Nếu một ngày nào đó tôi phải chết, tôi sẽ cố gắng phá vỡ lời thề trước đã. Tội lỗi gì cũng mặc. Tôi muốn kiếp sau mình lại được làm một giáo sĩ xám.”_

_“Có cái giá nào xứng đáng cho sự bất chấp ấy không?” Elrond nghe giọng mình lạc cả đi. Ngài không ngờ Erestor lại có suy nghĩ như vậy. Ngài từng trải qua việc đó, và ngài không sao nhìn thêm một người phải chịu dày vò bởi những kí ức không nguyên vẹn giống mình._

_“Có đấy.” Trợ thủ của ngài quay lại, nhoẻn cười. Nụ cười không bị bóng mây quá khứ che phủ, bừng sáng và tinh khiết như hoa tuyết vương trên tóc cậu. “Ngài biết mà. Ngài luôn luôn biết.”_


	16. Chapter 16

_Những đoá hoa chết chóc nở rộ trên tay người_   
_hẹn ta quay về_   
_bước trong cung điện vĩnh hằng_   
_Nơi ta thề sẽ phụng sự nhà vua_   
_đến tận ngày phán xét._

Bài hát ấy rất dài, song Legolas không còn nhớ bao nhiêu. Cậu cũng không biết ai đã dạy mình hát. Chỉ là thỉnh thoảng giai điệu quay lại trong tâm trí, và thứ duy nhất nó mang lại là nỗi buồn cùng sự ám ảnh khôn nguôi.

Ngày xưa, cậu cũng từng thề sẽ phụng sự nhà vua. Dẫu vị vua ấy chưa từng được sử sách công nhận. Vị vua không vương miện, không ngai vàng, tuyệt vọng giữ lấy phần lãnh địa ít ỏi và niềm kiêu hãnh vĩ đại của mình đến tận hơi thở cuối cùng. Cậu không thể sát cánh bên phụ vương vào thời khắc kết thúc. Lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau – khi còn sống – là trên ghềnh đá nhìn ra biển, có những con sóng bạc đầu gầm gào oán thán và những cánh hoa hồng nhung lả tả như lệ máu.

_Ta không muốn mất con._

_Nhưng cuối cùng người vẫn đánh mất tất cả. Kể cả chính bản thân mình_. Legolas chạnh nghĩ.

Phụ vương luôn ghét bị thua cuộc. Và Thranduil cũng thế. Lão ta chắc chắn sẽ không buông tha cậu. Cậu vẫn thường nghe những ma cà rồng khác thì thào trong sợ hãi về năng lực của lão. Lão luôn biết được kẻ có ý định phản bội mình, dù lão chưa từng rời khỏi hầm mộ bí mật. Dẫu phải sống kiếp ác quỷ, nhưng đa phần các ma cà rồng thà chọn nó còn hơn cái chết – họ đều đã nếm trải cảm giác chết đi một lần rồi. Thà bấu víu lấy cuộc sống bằng mọi giá, còn hơn mãi mãi tan biến vào thinh không, lập tức bị quên lãng. Thành thử họ cam tâm chiến đấu cho Thranduil, ngay cả khi còn chẳng biết mục đích của trận chiến.

 _Có lẽ họ cũng phần nào giống mình, hi vọng sẽ được thấy lại vị vua oai dũng thuở xưa. Nhưng niềm hi vọng ấy đã sớm lụi tàn rồi. Lão ta là một con quỷ điên loạn không hơn._  Cậu siết tay trên sống dao, đến khi những khớp xương gồ lên dưới lớp da trắng bệch gần như trong suốt. Ma cà rồng thì không biết đau.

Legolas quẳng xác con hươu đã bị hút cạn máu xuống khe đá. Ánh trăng biến nó thành một khối bạc lạnh ngắt, ngay cả vết máu bê bết trên bộ lông cũng nhuốm bạc. Những sinh vật đói ăn lẩn quất trong màn đêm sẽ giải quyết nốt nó, và cậu hi vọng mình không thu hút lũ sói. Cậu từng có một thời gian dài hút máu người. Quãng thời gian cậu luôn luôn ghê tởm bản thân, đến giờ nhớ lại vẫn vậy. Tuy nhiên cậu phải tiếp tục để tồn tại. Đúng hơn là buộc phải tồn tại – cậu không thể tự giết mình chừng nào Thranduil còn ngồi trong cung điện của lão. Một phần cậu sống cũng vì Haldir, nhưng giờ anh đã rời bỏ cậu vĩnh viễn. Cậu không biết mình nên đau khổ hay nhẹ nhõm, bởi điều đó cũng có nghĩa là cậu không còn vướng bận bất cứ điều gì. Sứ mạng cuối cùng của cậu không thể để tình cảm xen vào.

 _Nhưng liệu mình có làm được không?_ Cậu bất giác nhớ đến vẻ buồn bã trong đôi mắt xám của vị giáo sĩ, và giọng tuyệt vọng gần như khẩn nài ông ta ở lại của Thranduil. Họ đều đứng vững trên chiến trường đến phút cuối, song lại gục ngã trước cái bẫy của những cảm xúc trớ trêu.

 _Ngay cả ngươi cũng từng rơi vào cái bẫy ấy, có khác gì họ?_  Legolas rời khỏi vách đá, trở lại với trảng rừng ken đặc mâm xôi. Như một thói quen khó bỏ, cậu lần tay lên cổ. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được vết cắt hở miệng dưới lớp vải nham nhám. Vết cắt dài chạy xiên về phía xương quai xanh. Ma cà rồng có thể tự hồi phục, nhưng đó là sau khi được Thranduil triệu tập trở lại. Chúng vĩnh viễn mang những dấu tích thương tổn khi chúng còn sống, kể cả những vết thương chí mạng.

Cậu đã chùn tay trong khoảnh khắc sinh tử, vì một người cậu những tưởng có thể làm bạn. Cái giá phải trả là tính mạng. Vị mặn chát của những giọt nước mắt hoà cùng máu đổ vẫn còn đó, mới nguyên như buổi chiều trên ngọn tháp canh thất thủ, khi gã người sói túm tóc nhấc vị hoàng tử lên khỏi nền đá loang máu và đưa lưỡi dao kết liễu. Chỉ đến lúc trút bỏ lốt sói man rợ, gã mới nhận ra cậu.

Một mùi kì lạ kéo Legolas khỏi dòng hồi tưởng vấy máu. Cậu thận trọng nhìn quanh, cố gắng xác định hướng của nó, song dường như nó đang di chuyển liên tục. Thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện không ngừng, và không giống với bất cứ thứ mùi nào của khu rừng. Legolas đã canh gác khu vực này hơn hai thế kỉ, cậu chắc chắn mình chưa từng gặp nó trước đây. Nó thay đổi rất khó nắm bắt. Có lúc giống như hương hoa dại lẫn với mùi cỏ dập ngai ngái, có lúc lại như mùi muối biển mặn mòi, hoà cùng mùi tinh sạch của tán lá ướt mưa, mùi ấm áp nồng nồng của đất sau một đêm đẫm sương.

“Las, không hay rồi!”

Legolas hơi giật mình khi gã sói lao sầm sập xuống từ một con dốc nhỏ. Lần đầu tiên gã nói tiếng người mà không cần cậu yêu cầu. Gã đá tung những chiếc lá khô lốm đốm ánh trăng theo từng bước chạy, và bộ lông màu đồng bị gai mâm xôi cào xé tơi bời. Gã hẳn đã rời đi săn mồi lúc trời còn sáng. Cậu không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì gã không đụng độ với lũ người sói lẩn quẩn trong rừng – điều lạ lùng là hôm nay không nghe chúng tru như thường lệ. Rừng khuya im phăng phắc, như thể đang cất giấu những bí mật khủng khiếp.

“Chuyện gì vậy?” Cậu lo lắng hỏi. Thứ mùi kì dị mới xuất hiện làm cậu rối trí. Gã sói dừng phắt lại dưới một gốc cây dẻ, ngẩng đầu đánh hơi – dường gã cũng để ý thấy mùi hương đó.

“Cái mùi này…” Gã gầm gừ. “Tôi từng mất dấu nó hồi sáng. Không ngờ nó lại xuất hiện ở đây.”

Legolas không có khả năng đánh hơi thính như gã, nhưng cậu cảm nhận được sự có mặt của thứ gì đó – chủ thể phát ra mùi hương – ngày một rõ ràng. Ma cà rồng không hít thở, nhưng chúng vẫn có thể phân biệt mùi bằng mũi như người thường. Chỉ khác là chúng nhanh nhạy hơn, dễ dàng phát hiện những thứ mùi con người rất khó ngửi thấy.”Tôi nghĩ nó không nguy hiểm.” Cậu khẽ nói.

Gã sói đột ngột lao vào một lùm cây thấp gần đó, được che chắn bởi thảm dây leo đặc khít. “Las, nấp vào đây.” Gã lào khào nói trong cổ họng. “Nhanh lên, mùi rõ lắm rồi.”

Legolas tháo bao tên sau lưng rồi lẹ làng trườn vào bụi cây, sát bên gã sói. Đám lá liên tục chọc vào mặt cậu, vướng trên tóc cậu. Bộ lông ấm áp của gã sói xù lên tua tủa, và những móng vuốt cắm sâu vào nền đất. Có gì đó khiến cậu không yên tâm – gã giống như bồn chồn hoặc sợ hãi thứ sắp đến. Cậu không biết gã bắt gặp nó trong tình cảnh nào lúc sáng.

“Tôi vừa phát hiện một cuộc tụ tập của lũ người sói, ở khe vực gần pháo đài cổ.” Gã thì thào trong lúc vẫn hướng mắt ra trảng rừng đầy bóng tối. “Chính cái mùi này đã dẫn tôi tới đó. Song nó biến mất lập tức khi tôi cố gắng theo dấu.”

“Anh nghĩ nó liên quan đến lũ người sói à?” Legolas nói, vén một đám lá ra để quan sát tình hình. Cậu thử cảm nhận lần nữa – mùi hoàn toàn không giống thứ hỗn hợp của máu tươi, tử khí và xác chết thối rữa từ đám người sói gớm ghiếc cậu vẫn đụng độ. Nó làm cậu bất giác nhớ đến những mùa hè xưa cũ, xa xôi và trong trẻo không gợn sắc đỏ hận thù. Khi mẫu hậu nâng niu một đoá hồng còn ngậm sương chưa nở hết. Khi Haldir mỉm cười với cậu dưới màn lá xanh biếc, rồi trao cho cậu cây cung anh mới làm. Khi phụ vương ngẩng đầu kiêu hãnh dưới ngọn cờ chiến trận đỏ sắc hồng nhung, mái tóc vàng tung bay trong gió biển. Khi vị giáo sĩ xám lặng lẽ vót nhọn ngọn giáo hình thập giá của mình trên bậc thềm nhà nguyện ngập ánh trăng, ngọn giáo sau này sẽ đâm vào tim ngài.

Tuy nhiên để ý thật kĩ, Legolas liền nhận ra cái mùi lẩn quất này có gì đó không ổn. “Anh có ngửi thấy không? Nó không hoàn toàn tinh sạch như lần đầu xuất hiện.” Cậu buột miệng.

“Có.” Gã sói lại bồn chồn bấu vuốt vào nền đất. “Quen lắm. Khá giống mùi củi cháy. Nhưng tôi nghĩ nó là một thứ gì đó khác cháy…”

Giọng gã chợt chìm vào bầu không tịch mịch của khu rừng phủ sương lạnh lẽo. Legolas cũng không dám cử động. Cả hai như bị đông cứng bởi một bàn tay băng giá vô hình vừa bất ngờ bóp chặt lấy họ. Ánh trăng trên cao dường cũng đang mờ đi. Nhìn qua khoé mắt, cậu thấy một dải mây mỏng xám ngắt vừa che khuất nửa vầng trăng.

Tuy nhiên, họ không cần đến ánh sáng cũng đủ nhìn thấy người vừa bước vào trảng rừng, chỉ cách bụi cây họ đang nấp chừng bảy, tám mét.

Đó là một người phụ nữ có mái tóc óng vàng xoã dài đến thắt lưng, bao quanh bà ta là quầng sáng mỏng mảnh như được hợp lại từ hàng nghìn con đom đóm, khẽ lay động theo từng bước chân êm ru, nhuộm cả mái tóc lẫn chiếc áo choàng dài của bà ta một sắc trắng xanh huyền bí. Trảng rừng ngập đầy xác lá, song bà ta đi qua không gây một tiếng động nào – hồ như bà chỉ đang lướt nhẹ trên mặt đất. Gương mặt nhìn nghiêng không cảm xúc, trắng bệch như sáp cùng nụ cười mờ nhạt kì dị trên môi đủ để Legolas biết bà ta không phải người thường – nhưng cũng không phải ma cà rồng.

Cậu nhận ra mùi tử khí lẫn với thứ mùi mà gã sói nói giống như thứ gì đó cháy, song nó không toả ra từ bà ta. Nó đến từ hình hài vương vất phía sau bà, một hình hài giống như kết tinh từ sương mù, tuyền một sắc trắng đục, lúc ngưng tụ lúc tản ra theo gió đêm. Cậu khó thể nhìn vào nó lâu – nó khiến cậu vô cùng bất an lẫn khó chịu. Cậu có thể cảm nhận những oán hờn xưa cũ ngưng kết không tan, chúng bám riết lấy hình hài đó. Lúc trời lặng gió, cậu nhìn rõ đám sương tản mác mang hình dáng một người đàn ông có mái tóc bạch kim thả xuống vai.

Nỗi bàng hoàng xuyên qua Legolas như một mũi giáo băng sắc ngọt.  _Mình biết y._

Gã sói huých cậu một cái dưới tán lá rậm rì. Legolas sực tỉnh, vừa lúc người phụ nữ bí ẩn cùng cái hình hài mờ nhạt sau lưng bà ta khuất sau một rặng sồi. Tiếng sói tru cất lên, lúc đầu còn lác đác, sau đó ngày một nhiều đến khi bản hoà ca ghê rợn của chúng vẳng khắp ngọn đồi. Gã sói ẹp tai xuống, khẽ gầm gừ. Tiếng tru dày đặc nhất ở phía mà người phụ nữ kia biến mất. Căng tai lên, Legolas có thể nghe tiếng chân lạo xạo giẫm trên lá – thứ âm thanh quen thuộc của lũ người sói khi chúng bắt đầu cuộc săn.  _Chúng đang di chuyển về phía đó sao?_

“Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra thế nhỉ?” Gã sói làu bàu. Tiếng sói tru xa dần. Dải mây xám cũng miễn cưỡng trả lại bầu trời cho vầng trăng non.

“Tôi… tôi biết gã đó.” Legolas thì thào. Cậu gần như không nói được sau khi chứng kiến quang cảnh kì dị.

“Gã nào?” Bạn đồng hành của cậu hỏi lại. Bây giờ trảng rừng chẳng còn mùi lạ nào vương vấn, chỉ còn mùi hương của lá cây đẫm sương đêm.

“Cái gã theo sau bà ta. Một linh hồn. Nhưng tôi chưa từng thấy linh hồn nào chất chứa oán hận đến vậy.” Legolas đáp. Cậu vẫn thấy khó chịu khi hồi tưởng lại hình dạng mờ nhoè lãng đãng trong gió đó.

“Đương nhiên đó là lí do y còn tồn tại ở đây. Bằng không y đã lên thiên đường, hoặc xuống địa ngục. Nếu chúng có thật.” Gã sói cay đắng nói, và Legolas không biết gã đang nhắm đến đối tượng nào.  _Chúng ta cũng có khác gì linh hồn đó đâu? Tiếp tục sống trong cõi chết, tồn tại vì những thù hận truyền kiếp._

” Y từng bị phụ vương tôi thiêu sống. Tôi không thể quên gương mặt ấy.” Cậu nói, trong khi những kí ức xa xưa quay về, nhức nhối như những mũi kim châm vào tâm trí. “Có người đồn y bị bắt vì tội gián điệp, có người lại bảo do y câu kết với phù thuỷ. Nhưng cuối cùng tội gì cũng thế thôi, cái kết vẫn là giàn hoả. Binh lính cũng lùng bắt cả vợ y, song bà ta đã trốn thoát. Không ai biết tung tích bà ta ở đâu. Tôi cũng không rõ lắm quá trình xử tội, vì phụ vương cùng vị giáo sĩ tuyệt đối giữ kín. Họ có vẻ rất lo ngại… lo ngại điều gì đó không lành sẽ xảy ra, tôi cảm nhận được như thế. Nghe nói y – hoặc vợ y – đã để lại một lời nguyền.”..

_Tất cả các ngươi sẽ phải sống trên xác đồng loại cho đến ngày tàn của vùng đất này. Đứa con của quỷ dữ sẽ mở cánh cổng địa ngục, và các ngươi sẽ không còn gì ngoài một nắm xương tàn trong hoả ngục._

Bất ngờ, gió đổi chiều và Legolas phát hiện kẻ thù đã áp sát tự lúc nào không hay.

 _Hắn giấu mùi nhờ đứng ngược chiều gió_. Cậu cùng gã sói chỉ kịp quăng mình khỏi bụi cây vài giây trước khi tên người sói nhảy xổ vào. Những móng vuốt khổng lồ để lại từng vệt cào sâu ở chỗ họ vừa nấp, còn tán lá dập nát tơi tả dưới sức nặng của con quái thú. Cậu đáp vào một đám lá mục dày. Mùi lá hăng hăng không át được hơi thở hôi hám cùng mùi máu tanh tưởi phả từ tên người sói. Gã sói lùi lại một bước, vào thế thủ trong khi Legolas đặt tay lên chuôi dao. Cung tên không thể làm gì ở khoảng cách gần đến vậy.

Không đặng đừng, tên người sói đứng dậy trên hai chân sau, gầm lên chấn động cả trảng trống và lao về phía Legolas như một cơn lốc hắc ám. Cậu vung dao bổ tới, nếu là sói thường hẳn nhát chém đã có thể chẻ đôi đầu. Tuy nhiên với lũ quái vật đã biến hình thì khác – ma cà rồng rất khó khăn để tiêu diệt chúng nếu không chiến đấu theo nhóm. Lưỡi dao bật ra như thể Legolas vừa chém một tảng đá, dấu tích duy nhất là một vết xước nông rướm máu trên mõm hắn. Cậu vội lăn mình tránh những móng vuốt sắc lẻm bổ xuống. Lá khô cùng bụi đất tung lên thành một lớp màn dày đặc khi hắn điên cuồng cố đập trúng cậu. Trong một nhịp tim đập, những cái răng nanh bập sát đầu cậu, phát ra âm thanh như khi dã thú nghiến một khúc xương.

Với một tiếng gầm công phẫn, gã sói lao bổ vào kẻ đã từng là đồng tộc mình, răng nanh cắm sâu vào phần cổ đang phô ra của tên người sói. Gã không biến hình, song sức nặng đủ để hất kẻ thù ngã vào một bụi gai gần đó. Chúng tiếp tục rít rú cắn xé nhau không thương tiếc, quần thảo dữ dội khiến trảng rừng tơi bời. Legolas hoảng hốt khi thấy tên người sói phản đòn, quật ngã kẻ đang bám trên lưng mình và cắn ngập vào chân gã sói. Máu phun ra ra nhuốm đỏ cả bộ lông màu đồng.

 _Cổ họng. Nơi ít được bảo vệ nhất_. Legolas giũ đám mâm xôi đang quấn lấy chân và giương cung. Cậu rất ít khi bắn chệch, song vì lo có thể bắn trúng Gimli nên mũi tên hơi lệch so với cái đích cậu ngắm. Thay vì xuyên vào cổ họng, nó chỉ cắm lút vào vai tên người sói. Tuy nhiên thế cũng đủ để giải vây cho người bạn đồng hành trong một thời gian ngắn. Gã sói khập khiễng lùi về, máu không ngừng tuôn từ những vết thương sâu hoắm. Cái chân bị thương đêm hôm trước của gã chưa lành hẳn, thành thử tốc độ của gã chậm hơn đối phương.

Có tiếng rít quen thuộc của dây cung.  _Đội gác, cuối cùng họ cũng đến._  Legolas không khỏi vui mừng. Một mình cậu không phải là đối thủ của tên người sói đang hăng máu giết chóc. Hai mũi tên sượt qua sát sạt tai cậu, xuyên thẳng vào sườn tên người sói đang dùn người chực lao đến. Vẻ hung tợn của hắn từ từ biến mất, thay vào đó là sự ngạc nhiên pha lẫn sợ hãi, căn cứ vào cách hắn nhìn đăm đăm về phía sau lưng cậu. Tương quan lực lượng đã thay đổi chóng vánh – lúc này hắn mới là kẻ đơn độc chiến đấu. Tru lên một tiếng đầy oán hờn, hắn quay đầu phóng thẳng vào rừng, để lại đường máu dài loang lổ kéo trên đất.

Legolas loạng choạng đứng dậy, dư âm từ cuộc chiến chớp nhoáng vẫn chưa rời bỏ cậu. Cậu thiết nghĩ họ nên rời đi trước khi tên người sói quay lại với những đồng tộc của hắn…

Một tiếng rít lạnh lẽo nữa.

“Las, cẩn thận!!”

Gã sói vừa gầm lên vừa nhào qua như một ánh chớp, bất chấp cái chân đau. Legolas chỉ kịp cảm thấy gã đẩy mình ngã chúi xuống. Mũi tên lướt vèo qua sát đầu cậu bỏng rát, rồi cắm phập vào thân cây sát đó. Mũi tên tiếp theo cắm xuống nền đất cách cậu vài centimet. Căn bản đã đoán được chuyện gì xảy ra, Legolas căng mình đợi một trận mưa tên nữa – xem ra tin đồn đúng là có thật. Thranduil luôn biết được ai có ý định phản bội lão. Đội gác này không được phái đến để cứu cậu, mà là để bắt giữ cậu…

“Gimli, anh có sao không?” Legolas khẽ hỏi, sợ rằng trong lúc hỗn loạn gã bị trúng tên.

Gã nóng nảy lắc đầu. Và khi gã làm vậy, máu không ngừng bắn ra, nhỏ toé xuống áo cậu – tên người sói gần như rạch toang mũi gã. “Họ đến để bắt tôi. Chạy đi. Tìm tên giáo sĩ xám đó và kể…” Cậu dợm nói.

“Không đời nào tôi bỏ cậu ở lại, Las. Tôi đã thề rồi.” Gã sói giận dữ cắt ngang. Đầu óc Legolas lúc này trống rỗng – cậu không tài nào nghĩ ra một kế hoạch đào thoát khả dĩ cho cả hai. Họ khó mà địch lại một đội gác, chưa kể những mối hiểm nguy rình rập trong rừng khuya. Hơn nữa, Thranduil sẽ không bao giờ buông tha cậu, dẫu cậu chạy đến nơi tận cùng thế giới đi chăng.

Nhưng cậu cũng không muốn dễ dàng từ bỏ cơ hội cuối cùng để lật đổ lão.  _Chỉ cần nói cho giáo sĩ xám đó biết…_

Cậu chợt để ý nãy giờ không có thêm mũi tên nào nữa. Khoảng lặng bức bối vô cùng, như thể cả thế giới đều đã đông cứng trong băng giá. Cậu nhận thấy mình không quen ma cà rồng nào trong đội gác – ma cà rồng gác một khu vực luôn luôn có cách nhận ra nhau. Đám này toàn những kẻ vô cùng xa lạ, có lẽ được điều đến từ nơi khác.

Ngoại trừ một người.

Tuy bị phủ lên bởi thứ mùi rữa nát, ẩm ướt lẫn với hương hoa hồng dại kì lạ, nhưng Legolas vẫn nhận ra luồng khí lành lạnh ấy. Bởi cậu đã ở bên anh gần hai thế kỉ, sát cánh cùng nhau trong những trận chiến dài đằng đẵng, cảm nhận luồng khí của anh thốc vào lưng mình trên ghềnh đá, và cả hơi lạnh đã trở nên quen thuộc, thân thương xiết bao khi anh vòng tay ôm lấy cậu, dưới bầu trời sao trải ngút…

Người mà cậu ngỡ đã mãi mãi tan biến thành cát bụi.

“Haldir, phải anh không?” Legolas nhoài người khỏi tầm che chắn của gã sói. Trước mặt cậu là dải rừng sâu hun hút chạy dài vào màn tối, song cậu biết những ma cà rồng trong đội đang ẩn mình sau những thân cây. Nỗi đau âm ỉ hoà cùng tình yêu dành cho chiến binh tóc bạch kim ấy đang quay lại, chực xé nát tim cậu. Có gì đó rất không ổn, bởi Haldir không bao giờ tránh mặt cậu như thế này. Tuy nhiên niềm khao khát được thấy lại anh một lần nữa đã khiến lí trí cậu trở nên mù quáng.

Cậu gần như không cảm nhận được gì khi mũi tên xé gió vút tới, găm phập vào vai mình. Ma cà rồng không biết đau – chí ít là về thể xác. Còn những cơn đau từ bên trong sẽ khiến họ khẩn cầu được trở thành cát bụi…

“Las!!” Gã sói gào lên, song cậu không nghe được gì nữa.

_“Anh không bao giờ phản bội em.” Haldir nhẹ nhàng nói._

Người đó bước ra trảng trống lốm đốm ánh trăng nhợt nhạt, cung tên giương lên, sẵn sàng cho phát bắn lạnh lùng kế tiếp. Cặp đồng tử đỏ rực sáng lên dưới bóng lá, không có biểu cảm nào khác ngoài sự khát máu tàn ác. Gió đêm thốc qua, mái tóc bạch kim dài tung bay như dải sóng kết từ ánh sao mùa hạ. Mái tóc mà cậu từng lùa tay qua đó trong những đêm chỉ có hai người bên ghềnh đá, mái tóc mà cậu từng vùi mặt vào đó không muốn xa rời…

“Ngươi có hai lựa chọn: trở về phục vụ Thranduil, hoặc vĩnh viễn tan thành cát bụi.” Haldir nói, không gợn cảm xúc. “Vậy là quá nhẹ cho kẻ mưu toan phản bội đức vua.”

_Anh luôn mong muốn em được sống, ‘Las. Nhưng không phải là kiếp sống ác quỷ. Anh mệt mỏi với thế giới này từ lâu, đã đến lúc anh phải chấm dứt những hành vi kinh tởm của một con ma cà rồng. Anh chỉ tiếc anh không thể hỗ trợ em được nữa. Nếu có thứ gì khiến em căm hận, hãy kết thúc nó theo ý em muốn. Tha thứ cho anh vì đã bỏ em đơn độc._

_Haldir ôm ghì lấy cậu lần cuối, giọng anh lẫn vào bản hoà ca buồn bã của đợt sóng xô dưới vách đá._

Cậu không thể tin được đó chỉ là một màn kịch. Những gì anh thể hiện – tình yêu cùng sự quan tâm thấu hiểu – có khi là theo lệnh Thranduil để theo dõi cậu, báo cáo lại mọi lời nói, mọi hành động của cậu cho lão ta. Kể cả triệu chứng của “bụi” nhằm đánh vào nỗi đau của cậu, khiến cậu mất hết cảnh giác mà nói ra kế hoạch của mình. Cuối cùng thì cậu cũng không thoát khỏi móng vuốt của chúa tể ma cà rồng. Và người duy nhất cậu yêu thương, người duy nhất gần gũi với cậu, cũng chỉ là một quân cờ của lão ta mà thôi…

Ba trăm năm, cậu đã chứng kiến quá nhiều bội phản. Con người có thể bán đứng lẫn nhau, tàn sát lẫn nhau để được sống sót thêm vài giờ. Và ma cà rồng cũng không khác gì. Thành thử một nửa trong cậu lập tức chấp nhận nó như một sự thật hiển nhiên.  _Haldir luôn một lòng trung thành với đức vua._  Nửa còn lại đang điên dại gào lên trong màn lệ máu.  _Nhưng anh đã hứa…_

Người thân thiết duy nhất còn ở lại bên cậu. Người duy nhất cậu tin tưởng. Người cậu yêu thương bằng cả trái tim, cả khi còn sống lẫn khi đã chết.

 _Haldir, không phải lỗi tại anh_. Legolas đau đớn nghĩ. Màn chất lỏng đỏ tươi lại sắp dâng lên phủ ngập mắt cậu.  _Lỗi tại em, tại em đã tin tưởng anh sẽ không bao giờ bội ước. Tại em đã mù quáng yêu anh hơn cả sinh mạng mình, từ cái ngày chúng ta cùng đứng trên đồng oải hương sóng sánh nắng hạ ấy…_

“Bắt nó lại, nếu cần cứ dùng nọc độc của ma cà rồng để kiểm soát nó. Đức vua sẽ không thích đâu, nhưng còn cách nào khác?” Haldir hất đầu ra lệnh, và những thành viên đội gác lần lượt bước khỏi bóng tối. ” Còn con sói… đức vua đã có lệnh giết hết những kẻ cản đường.” Anh ta nói tiếp với một nụ cười ác độc mà Legolas chưa thấy bao giờ.


	17. Chapter 17

Aragorn chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình lại rơi vào tình cảnh như hiện tại. Ép mình trong một đường ngầm tối tăm, ẩm thấp thoảng mùi rữa nát; bên kia bức tường gạch mỏng anh đang đặt tay là hàng trăm bộ hài cốt cổ xưa. Anh có cảm tưởng những cặp mắt xanh lạnh lẽo của người chết đang dõi theo từng bước chân mình, những ngón tay không xương thịt chực vồ lấy mình từ sau màn tối. Đây chỉ là hầm một tu viện vô danh, song nó có sức tác động mãnh liệt đến anh hơn bất kì nơi chốn ma quái nào anh từng thực tập. Ánh sáng duy nhất đến từ giá nến sét rỉ trên tay Glorfindel, không ngừng phập phù vì gió lạnh thổi hun hút. Gió mang mùi ẩm mốc khó chịu luồn qua nếp áo, lạnh buốt. Song Aragorn mừng vì như thế nghĩa là đường hầm này có chỗ thông ra ngoài. Điều cuối cùng anh muốn là bị chôn vùi ở đây với những bóng ma xưa cũ.

“Yên tâm, sắp tới rồi.” Glorfindel nói qua vai, như thể đọc được ý nghĩ trong đầu anh – dù anh không hề cảm thấy ông ta xâm nhập vào tâm tưởng mình. Mái tóc xoã dài của ông toả sáng rực rỡ trong ánh nến. Thỉnh thoảng Aragorn tự hỏi sao đường hầm chật hẹp như thế mà nó không bắt lửa. Anh cũng tự hỏi vì sao mình vẫn còn răm rắp đi theo ông ta, sau khi ông đã bình thản xác nhận mình là kẻ phản bội bị giáo đoàn truy lùng ráo riết.

 _Có lẽ vì niềm tin kì lạ không gì lay chuyển được của cha dành cho hai người họ. Dẫu không hiểu, nhưng mình vẫn muốn thử tin ông ta một lần. Ông ta không thể diễn vai kẻ chân thật cả đời được, nếu ông ta thực chất là kẻ dối trá…_  Thực ra có khá nhiều giai thoại về Glorfindel được lan truyền trong giáo đoàn, bởi các giám mục chưa bao giờ công bố sự thật về cái đêm đẫm máu ở Rome. Kể cả cha cũng chưa từng hé môi với anh về việc có quen ông, anh biết là nhờ một linh mục khác kể. Thành thử Aragorn cũng không rõ phiên bản nào gần với sự thật nhất. Song không ai có thể phủ nhận tài năng của ông ta. Năm mười sáu tuổi, với lưỡi kiếm vàng của mình, ông ta đã tiêu diệt cả một hang ổ ma sói ở Anh.  _Nhưng tại sao ông ta lại có vẻ sợ hãi ma cà rồng vậy nhỉ?_

Nói gì thì nói, Aragorn cũng tạm thời chưa muốn đối đầu với Glorfindel. Khoảnh khắc bốc đồng trôi qua rất nhanh, và anh thầm trách mình ngu ngốc vì đã cả gan thách thức ông ta khi mới xuống đường hầm. Dẫu không thể rút kiếm, vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng vẫn có thể dễ dàng tấn công tâm tưởng anh. Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ có cơ chống cự lại, bởi sau vài lần thử, anh cảm nhận được bức tường vững chãi bao bọc lấy tâm tưởng ông ta.

Glorfindel đã ngoái lại nhìn không dưới một lần. Không phải nhìn anh, mà giống như ông ta sợ có thứ gì đó đang theo dõi mình. Aragorn theo phản xạ cũng ngoái lại, song chỉ thấy màn tối sâu thăm thẳm. Không có tiếng bước chân, không có mùi tử khí hay âm thanh lạ nào khác. “Chuyện gì vậy?” Anh buột miệng hỏi. Rồi thiết nghĩ mình không nên quá xấc xược sau cuộc xung đột vừa rồi – nhất là khi ông ta đã không giết anh lập tức – anh vội thêm: “Thưa ngài?”

“Có gì đó không ổn. Ta cảm nhận được nhưng lại không lí giải được.” Glorfindel lặng lẽ đáp, chuyển giá nến sang tay trái.

” Chẳng lẽ đã có chuyện bất trắc xảy ra trên kia?” Aragorn đưa ý kiến, nhớ lại kẻ hắc ám đã lôi kéo tâm tưởng mình đến pháo đài bên bờ biển, vào ngày đầu tiên anh đến đây. Cha đang ở một mình trong tu viện, dẫu người là một giáo sĩ kì cựu, Aragorn vẫn không khỏi lo lắng.

“Elrond không cần tới cậu lo đâu.” Glorfindel nói, hẳn suy nghĩ của anh lại hiện cả trên mặt. “Lúc này ước chừng đã là lúc trăng lên rồi. Bóng đêm luôn làm sống dậy một thế giới khác. Bọn chúng sắp tràn ra ngoài, nhiều khả năng chúng ta có thể bị đón đầu. Nếu may mắn không bị thì đường xuống làng cũng chẳng quang quẻ gì lắm.”

_Trăng lên. Lúc xuất phát mới chỉ là giữa trưa. Đường hầm này dài đến vậy sao? Hay ông ta cố ý lựa chọn thời điểm nguy hiểm này?_

 “Ông… à ngài có vẻ biết rõ những chuyện khi đêm xuống nhỉ.” Aragorn không nhịn được. Ý nghĩ hai giáo sĩ phản bội này đang ngầm câu kết với kẻ thù khó thể rũ bỏ. Anh nhớ việc Erestor thường xuyên ra nhà nguyện lúc khuya, cả Glorfindel sau nửa đêm cũng biến biệt. Anh đã thử theo dõi họ bằng nhiều cách, song có vẻ họ rất giỏi việc rũ bỏ kẻ bám đuôi.  _Cũng phải. Bằng không giáo đoàn đã bắt được họ từ sớm thay vì nhọc công truy tìm chừng ấy năm._

“Dĩ nhiên, đó là giờ đi săn của ta.” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng hờ hững đáp, vẫn ngóng về điểm bất định nào đó trong màn tối. “Cậu có biết Erzsébet Báthory(*) làm cách nào để chữa đau đầu không?”

“Mổ bụng một con bồ câu sống đặt lên đầu. Hoặc cắn xé người khác. Nhưng chuyện đó thì có liên quan gì tới vấn đề của chúng ta?”  _Ngoại trừ mỗi một việc – nữ bá tước Hungary đó được đặt biệt danh là Phu Nhân Máu, hoặc Nữ Bá Tước Khát Máu. Và vùng đất này nhan nhản ma cà rồng lộng hành_. Aragorn nghĩ, cố gắng hiểu ẩn ý trong câu hỏi của Glorfindel, song mãi vẫn không tìm ra mối liên hệ khả dĩ nào. Anh đã từng đến lâu đài nơi bà ta bị giam giữ trong nhà ngục trám kín lúc cuối đời, song tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là vài mái vòm đổ nát xám ngoét, dải tường đá nham nhở đầy rêu, những rặng thông u ám bao lấy khu đồi, và nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng của cư dân về việc bà ta có thể trở lại trả thù tất cả bọn họ. Nhưng đêm hôm đó, đoàn giáo sĩ tập sự chỉ bắt gặp linh hồn mờ nhạt của một người thợ săn. Không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy nữ bá tước thích tắm máu ấy còn nán lại thế giới.

“Ta thì sử dụng một con sói, hoặc hươu nai. Máu của nó, hơi thở yếu ớt cùng những tiếng rên rỉ khi hấp hối có thể xoa dịu những triệu chứng điên loạn của người đó.” Glorfindel mỉm cười bình thản, như thể ông ta đang bàn về một loại thảo dược an thần. Song nháng qua cặp đồng tử xanh biếc kia là một tia đau đớn rất dễ thấy. Rồi ông ta quay đi, tiếp tục tiến về phía trước với giá nến le lói.

 _Người đó? Chẳng lẽ…_  Aragorn gần như sắp nổ tung vì thắc mắc, tuy nhiên anh biết có hỏi thêm cũng chẳng thu được gì. Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng chỉ mở miệng khi ông ta muốn. Hơn nữa họ lại chẳng thân thiết đến độ ông ta trải lòng với anh. Trong mắt ông, anh thấy hình ảnh mình phản chiếu chỉ là một đứa trẻ non nớt không hơn không kém.  _Và trong mắt cha cũng thế._  Anh thầm nghĩ, nỗi bất mãn từ từ len lỏi vào tim như ngọn lửa âm ỉ bỏng rát.

Lá thư kì lạ mà anh tìm được sau bìa cuốn Kinh Thánh giờ vẫn yên vị trong ngực áo – Aragorn hi vọng không khí ẩm thấp dưới này không khiến giấy cổ mủn ra thành bột. Anh đã nhẩm đi nhẩm lại, rất nhiều lần chỉ dẫn của người đó, cho tới khi nó âm âm không ngừng trong tâm tưởng:  _Hãy tìm tôi sau lằn ranh, phía trên ngôi mộ bị nguyền rủa, tận cùng dòng sông quên lãng._  Anh vẫn khao khát được nói với cha về phát hiện của mình, song ánh nhìn kì lạ lúc cha tiễn anh tạo cảm giác rằng những gì cha biết còn nhiều hơn anh tưởng. Tới tận lúc này anh vẫn chưa hiểu kế hoạch cụ thể của cha với vùng đất hắc ám này là thế nào.

Thở dài, Aragorn tiếp tục tiến về phía trước, tay lần trên những kẽ gạch toả mùi rữa nát lâu năm.

“Đến lúc cậu sử dụng năng lực của mình rồi.” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng đột nhiên cất tiếng, khi đường hầm đổ dốc xuống về bên trái. Nước ngầm len qua trần hầm, nhỏ tí tách xuống hai người. Gió lạnh phía trước cũng thổi mạnh hơn, hơi buốt giá táp liên tiếp vào mặt anh, song Aragorn có thể ngửi thấy mùi của đồng cỏ và khu rừng chen vào thứ mùi kinh khủng của hầm chứa cốt.

“Hả?” Aragorn sực tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ triền miên. Glorfindel ở phía trước khum tay che ngọn nến, nóng nảy nhắc lại: “Ta nói chúng ta sắp cần tới năng lực của cậu.”

“Ông… à ngài cần trinh sát chỗ nào?” Anh cẩn trọng đáp. Cha hẳn đã nói hết với ông ta về năng lực của anh, nên Aragorn cũng không cần lấp liếm như trước. Giáo sĩ tóc vàng hơi quay lại – trong khoảnh khắc, anh nghĩ là ông ta định nói gì đó rất khác so với điều được thốt ra: “Đường mòn. Cậu chỉ cần đi thêm một đoạn dốc nữa sẽ thấy được cửa ra. Từ đó cậu sẽ biết phải nhìn những gì.”

Glorfindel không chỉ dẫn gì thêm, nhưng với Aragorn thế cũng đã đủ. Anh khép mắt lại thật nhanh, thả lỏng tâm tưởng mình trong khoảng một nhịp tim đập, rồi hình dung mình lách qua vị giáo sĩ chắn phía trước. Ánh nến chẳng mấy chốc đã bị bỏ lại sau lưng, quầng sáng mờ mờ cứ nhỏ dần rồi vụt biến mất khi anh vòng qua một lối rẽ, gần như đã sụp hết cả. Đúng như ông ta nói, đường hầm chạy dốc xuống một quãng nữa rồi bắt đầu thoai thoải dần. Không gian mỗi lúc một ẩm ướt, bởi những chỗ nước rỉ ngày một nhiều. Chẳng mấy chốc, phía sau những chùm rễ cây nhỏ nước hiện ra một vùng ánh sáng mờ mờ ảm đạm. Gió từ đó hun hút thốc vào, đem theo không khí trong lành cùng những mùi thân quen của rừng và biển. Vùng sáng ấy rõ dần theo mỗi bước chân thận trọng của anh. Chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi anh sẽ ra đến phía ngoài…

…Nếu vùng sáng nhoà nhạt ấy không đột ngột xao động, và thay vì nhìn thấy những rặng núi trải ngút dưới bầu trời đầy sao, Aragorn lại thấy hàng trăm cặp mắt đỏ tí xíu nhìn lại mình không chớp. Như thể vừa có một thế lực hắc ám vô hình nào đó triệu tập chúng đến trước cửa đường hầm. Một loạt âm thanh rin rít lạnh người vang lên, vẻ khát máu không lẫn vào đâu được trong những cặp mắt đỏ. Chúng bắt đầu đập cánh, chậm rãi, và rồi cuộn thành một cơn lốc đen ngòm những răng-và-vuốt xuyên thẳng vào đường hầm.

“Đức Cha nhân từ.” Anh gào lên, lập tức mở mắt ra, trở lại thể xác mà mình vừa bỏ lại vài phút trước. “Cúi xuống!”

Glorfindel quăng giá nến phập phù trên tay, ép mình sát xuống nền hầm đầy nước tù đọng, trong khi Aragorn thụp người dưới một vòm hang tự nhiên nhỏ xíu – do vài tảng đá lở ra. Chưa đầy nửa giây sau, cơn lốc đen ngòm ấy thốc qua chỗ họ, dễ cũng phải có hàng ngàn con dơi, căn cứ vào tiếng đập cánh liên tục không hồi kết. Chúng có vẻ đang nhắm tới mục tiêu khác, Aragorn không biết là may mắn hay xui xẻo. Không cần nghĩ nhiều cũng biết chúng là tay sai của ai. Bức tranh vẽ ông hoàng Thranduil đội vòng hoa hồng đỏ như máu chợt quay lại tâm trí khiến anh bất giác buồn nôn. Anh nhắm mắt lại, nhẩm một đoạn kinh thánh và kiên nhẫn chờ đám dơi bay qua hết, cố gắng phớt lờ những chỗ da thịt hở ra bị móng vuốt cào xước, nhói buốt.

Tưởng như đợt sóng từ những sinh vật quái ác ấy không bao giờ kết thúc. Tuy nhiên, khi đoạn kinh kết thúc, tiếng đập cánh râm ran đã hoàn toàn biến mất, trả lại đường hầm tối đen, tĩnh lặng đến rợn người. Aragorn chớp mắt vài lần, có thể thấy được hình dáng lờ mờ của Glorfindel phía trước – ông ta cũng đã đứng dậy.

“Lại một trò của hắn. Chúa tể ma cà rồng đang mưu toan gì đó.” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng lầm bầm. Trong bóng tối dày đặc, giọng ông ta nghe không khác tiếng vọng của những linh hồn cổ xưa ám lấy hầm chứa cốt là mấy. Hơn nữa, cảm xúc chủ đạo trong đó không giống như Glorfindel bình thường. Thay vì sợ hãi, lo lắng hoặc khinh miệt, giận dữ, giọng ông ta lúc bấy giờ đong đầy bất an cùng sự bồn chồn khó hiểu. Aragorn cũng thoáng nghĩ về mục tiêu của chúng.  _Lẽ nào hắn đang tìm đến cha?_  Tuy nhiên mối liên hệ giữa giáo sĩ và trợ thủ của họ rất bền chặt, tạm thời anh vẫn chưa cảm nhận được mối nguy hiểm nào đang đe doạ cha mình. Điều đó khiến anh yên tâm phần nào.

“Coi như một trở ngại nhỏ trên đường. Chúng ta phải tiếp tục thôi, cậu sẽ không muốn xuống làng khi trăng xế đâu, ta hứa.” Glorfindel lại lên tiếng. Không hiểu sao cách ông nói làm Aragorn nghĩ ông ta vừa đấu tranh tư tưởng và đi đến quyết định khó chịu nào đó. Hai người dò dẫm đi tiếp con đường mà Aragorn vừa trinh sát, dĩ nhiên kèm thêm cảm giác khó chịu mà nước ngập cùng đá chắn đường mang lại. Khi anh di chuyển bằng tâm tưởng, không hề có những mối phiền toái như thế.

Aragorn nối gót Glorfindel ra khỏi cửa hầm, không khỏi trút một hơi dài thoải mái vì đã thoát khỏi bóng tối cùng không gian chật hẹp phía sau. Cửa được xây bằng những tảng đá xanh vuông vức, rêu phong bám đầy, mở ra trên một triền dốc cao, rậm cỏ. Hằng hà sa số dây leo và cây bụi đã che chắn cho nó khỏi những con mắt tọc mạch từ ba phía còn lại. Tuy nhiên lúc này đây họ đang phơi mình ra dưới ánh trăng non nhợt nhạt, ngọn đồi nhô cao và trống trải, không có lấy một bóng cây lớn, hai bên là hai triền dốc dẫn xuống hai thung lũng hẹp. Bất kì kẻ nào – vô tình hoặc cố ý – đứng trên những ngọn đồi kề cận đều có thể theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của họ.

Vị giáo sĩ trẻ quay đầu lại nhìn, song dù cố gắng thế nào anh cũng chỉ thấy cái bóng xám lờ mờ của tu viện, xa tít đằng tây. Có vẻ như đường hầm ngoằn ngoèo đã dẫn họ qua lòng vài ngọn đồi thấp nối tiếp nhau.

“Cẩn thận đấy.” Glorfindel cảnh báo, tay sẵn sàng trên chuôi kiếm. “Lúc này chỉ một cử động sơ suất thôi cũng là lợi thế cho kẻ thù.”

“Nguy hiểm đến vậy sao?” Aragorn buột miệng, đăm đăm quan sát trảng rừng tối sẫm phía bên kia thung lũng, và cả những khe núi dốc hẹp phủ đầy cây lá kim. Anh bất giác nhớ lại tiếng sói tru gọi bầy đêm hôm trước. Cha cũng nói ma cà rồng không phải độc tôn ở vùng này.  _Nếu thế thì đêm nay quá tĩnh lặng… tĩnh lặng đến bất thường._

“Aragorn.” Glorfindel đột nhiên gọi. Nghe là biết có chuyện không ổn. Aragorn hít vào một hơi lạnh lẽo, mọi thớ cơ trên người đều căng ra sẵn sàng. Trong ánh trăng suông, anh thấy vị giáo sĩ kia hất đầu về phía bên phải cửa ra. Nỗ lực, anh phát hiện ra con đường mòn náu mình sau những thân cỏ bạc rậm rì, có vẻ nó sẽ còn chạy dài xuống đáy thung lũng hẹp trước khi vòng qua rặng thông dày đặc bao quanh làng. Tuy nhiên khi anh ngoảnh về phía đó ra hiệu đã hiểu, thì Glorfindel lại lắc đầu, rất khẽ. Và rồi tâm tưởng anh đột ngột xao động khi giọng ra lệnh của ông ta vang trong đầu như tiếng chuông.  _Khi ta đếm đến ba, thụp người xuống thật nhanh, cúi đầu sát đất_.

 _Để làm gì?_  Anh bất giác hỏi, rồi lập tức thấy mình ngu ngốc.

Tiếng đếm “ba” vừa chạm đến tâm tưởng, anh không đặng đừng làm đúng như được bảo, đổ người về phía trước, mặt gần như úp xuống thảm cỏ. Mùi hăng hăng của lá đẫm sương ngập tràn trong mũi. Glorfindel rút kiếm, một ánh vàng rực loé lên, át cả ánh trăng yếu ớt. Rồi sau đó là một tiếng phập gọn ghẽ nhưng được khuếch đại nghe rõ mồn một trong bầu không lặng phắc. Thứ sau lưng anh tru lên đau đớn rồi rơi phịch xuống dốc. Aragorn có thể cảm nhận được thứ chất lỏng nóng ấm, tanh lợm bắn toé vào lưng áo, nhuốm cả bầu trời khuya một sắc đỏ gớm ghiếc, rồi tràn ra trảng cỏ, nhanh chóng nuốt chửng những lá cỏ bạc vào dòng chảy đỏ đầy chết chóc của nó. Tim anh không khỏi đập lỗi một nhịp, khi nhận ra mình ở gần cái chết đến thế nào.  _Người sói._

“Quân trinh sát của chúng. Chúng không biến hình, nhưng độ lặng lẽ thì vượt xa cả mèo rừng.” Glorfindel vòng ra sau anh, dẫm lên con quái vật trong vũng máu để rút thanh kiếm ra. Chỉ với một cú phóng, lưỡi kiếm đã trúng ngay tim và ngập tới tận chuôi. Aragorn không khỏi thấy ớn lạnh. Khẩu súng nạp đầy đạn bạc vẫn nằm yên bên thắt lưng.

“Vậy mà tôi nghe nói chỉ đạn bạc hoặc vũ khí bằng bạc mới giết được người sói.” Anh không khỏi thắc mắc khi nhìn Glorfindel chùi máu trên lưỡi kiếm. Đó là một thanh kiếm hai lưỡi vĩ đại, trông khá nặng nề, cán tạo hình thập giá như mọi thứ vũ khí khác của thành viên giáo đoàn. Nơi tiếp giáp giữa miếng chắn tay và thân kiếm có cẩn một viên hồng ngọc, tuy nhiên sắc đỏ của nó đã sớm lu mờ bởi ánh sáng vàng rực toả ra từ lưỡi kiếm – không rõ là nó được đúc hẳn bằng vàng, hay chỉ đơn giản là mạ vàng lên. Dưới chân ông ta, con quái thú nằm bất động, một khối đen sì được viền lên bởi thứ ánh sáng trắng ngà lạnh lẽo. Không có dấu hiệu gì cho thấy sự sống còn nán lại cơ thể thô kệch gớm ghiếc của nó.

“Những truyền thuyết cổ hủ.” Glorfindel lắc đầu vẻ khinh miệt, dùng mũi giày đá xác con sói dưới đất. “Thật đáng tiếc vì cậu được những kẻ cổ lỗ trong giáo đoàn dạy bảo. Thực ra cách tiêu diệt đối tượng nào cũng như nhau cả, đâm trúng tim là xong.”

“Chúng biết chúng ta ra bằng đường này sao?” Anh hỏi, quyết định ngưng chủ đề vũ khí lại.

“Chúng biết ta sẽ ra đây.” Glorfindel cười nhạt. “Đối tượng của chúng là ta. Còn cậu…nhiệm vụ của cậu, thể theo ý nguyện của Elrond, là phải chạy cật lực xuống dưới kia theo con đường mòn. Tuyệt đối không được quay lại, bất kể nghe thấy âm thanh gì đi chăng. Ta e rằng mình chỉ đi cùng cậu tới đây được thôi. Tiếng sói tru vừa rồi sẽ báo hiệu cho bọn chúng.”

“Nhưng…” Aragorn lần chần. Luật của giáo đoàn X nghiêm cấm một giáo sĩ bỏ mặc đồng đội để thoát thân. Anh không phải đồng đội của Glorfindel, song quãng đường tăm tối dưới hầm chứa cốt dường đã tác động ít nhiều đến anh – anh có cảm giác trong mình đã hình thành chút niềm tin không thể lí giải vào con người này. Con người bị kết tội phản bội, con người chọn quay lưng với chúa trời, tên tội phạm bị giáo sĩ cả Châu Âu săn đuổi…

Dẫu vậy, Aragorn vẫn không làm chủ được chân mình. Bản năng cảnh báo anh phải lập tức rời khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt, hồ như một bàn tay vô hình nào đó đang lôi mạnh anh về phía lối mòn không thương tiếc. Điều cuối cùng anh còn nhớ, trước khi lao mình vào màn đêm ken đặc dưới thung lũng, là những cặp mắt đỏ rực khát máu và những tiếng gầm gừ man dại từ từ xuất hiện phía sau Glorfindel. Thanh kiếm vàng của ông ta giương lên sẵn sàng, và một nhịp tim đập trước khi tên người sói đầu tiên lao khỏi màn tối, anh nghe vị giáo sĩ gọi với theo mình. Điều mà sau này ám ảnh anh mãi mãi, kể cả trong những giấc mơ.

“Đi ngay. Và điều cuối cùng ta dặn cậu. Đừng tin bất cứ ai trên vùng đất này, dù là thánh thần, ác quỷ hay con người. Kể cả Elrond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Erzsébet Báthory(1560-1614) Nữ bá tước Hungary, nổi tiếng về vẻ đẹp và sự tàn ác. Bà bị cáo buộc đã tra tấn và giết chóc hàng trăm người với những thủ đoạn vô cùng dã man. Phổ biến nhất là câu chuyện bà ta tắm trong máu các trinh nữ để gìn giữ tuổi thanh xuân. Sau khi những tội ác tàn bạo bị phát hiện, bà ta bị xử giam kín trong một căn phòng cho tới lúc lìa đời.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bán ma cà rồng/ma cà rồng lai trong truyền thuyết là con lai giữa ma cà rồng và con người, có sức mạnh và những khả năng đặc biệt, có thể sống không cần uống máu và thường được huấn luyện làm thợ săn ma cà rồng

_Cuối cùng hắn cũng vĩnh viễn không tỉnh dậy nữa, thằng ngốc đáng thương._

Erestor mỉm cười, nhìn đường rạch dài trên cổ tay mà anh tự gây ra từ từ liền lại. Chẳng mấy chốc, nó hoàn toàn biến mất như thể chưa bao giờ tồn tại, trả lại khoảng da trắng nhợt nhạt dưới ánh trăng. Chỉ là một phép thử đơn giản, và cả quá trình lành vết thương mất chưa đầy một phút, không đau đớn gì. Cả vết cắn sâu hoắm trên cổ anh cũng vậy, bất chấp máu vẫn đang chảy rỉ rả, loang trên cổ áo một khoảnh tối sẫm.

_Lần cắn thứ ba, ma cà rồng sẽ biến nạn nhân của chúng thành ác quỷ._

Vòng xích tàn nhẫn trói buộc từng ấy năm đã đứt tung. Lần đầu tiên anh biết đến cảm giác tự do là như thế nào. Không cần phải bận tâm đến những quy tắc cổ hủ của giáo đoàn, không bị kìm kẹp bởi phép thôi miên, không cần phải nghe lời khẩn nài của “hắn,” không cần bảo vệ những kẻ mà “hắn” yêu thương.

_Ngủ đi, tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối mù quáng_. Erestor thầm nhủ, lau lưỡi dao dài vào một túm cỏ dại, rồi lấy từ vạt áo ra mặt huy hiệu chạm nổi mà “hắn” vẫn gìn giữ suốt những năm tháng lưu vong. Mặt huy hiệu có hình tấm khiên bạc đặt giữa thánh giá và thân hoa hồng đầy gai. Mặt huy hiệu mà Elrond tự tay gài lên ngực áo “hắn” trong buổi sắc phong linh mục, dưới luồng sáng huyền ảo hắt xuống từ những tấm kính màu cổ xưa. Cũng như “hắn,” anh khó thể quên ngày hôm đó. Hương trầm toả, bầu không trong thánh đường tinh khiết như sương, và vị giáo sĩ xám cúi xuống khẽ hôn lên trán trợ thủ mới của mình.

Đó là lần đầu tiên mắt “hắn” rớm lệ. Trong góc sâu nhất của tâm tưởng “hắn,” anh có thể cảm nhận được làn sóng tình yêu trỗi dậy. Tình yêu hoà cùng niềm tin tưởng tuyệt đối dành cho Elrond, mãnh liệt như chính ngọn lửa bao vây họ trên giàn thiêu ngày nào…

Không chần chừ, anh vung tay ném mặt huy hiệu đi thật xa. Trong nháy mắt, ánh bạc lẻ loi loé lên rồi mất hút vào dải rừng tối thẫm dưới thung lũng. Nếu như những lần trước – khi anh chưa giành được quyền kiểm soát cơ thể – hẳn “hắn” đã gào lên điên dại vì hành động ấy. Tuy nhiên lúc này hắn đã chìm vào giấc ngủ mãi mãi, mơ về những ngày xưa cũ được sánh bước bên Elrond, trên đồng lan chuông đầu hạ ngát hương.

Chẳng còn ai ngăn anh lại được nữa. Kể cả ác quỷ. Kể cả chúa trời.

_Cứ để ta trả thù cho ngươi_. Erestor khẽ cười, lướt tay dọc sống dao, không khỏi nhớ về một kí ức xa xôi . Đó là khi Elrond đùa rằng thật may vì “hắn” đứng cùng chiến tuyến với ông ta.

_Giờ để xem ông sẽ nói gì._

Tà áo đen thẫm phất qua, nhanh chóng tan vào bóng tối dưới bờ tường đầy rêu phong của tu viện. Erestor dễ dàng cảm nhận được đôi mắt đỏ rực đầy sát khí của vị vua quá cố gắn chặt vào mình, quan sát nhất cử nhất động.  _Y chưa dám đối mặt với Elrond, có lẽ vậy._  Tuy nhiên, anh không bận tâm đến y. Thranduil, dẫu những truyền thuyết về y rất đáng sợ, nhưng suy cho cùng y vẫn chỉ là một con tốt trên bàn cờ đầy hận thù của vùng đất này – cả ngày xưa lẫn bây giờ.

 Anh đã lợi dụng nọc độc của ma cà rồng để giật tung xiềng xích mà giáo hội trói buộc mình, giết chết phần nhân tính còn sót lại, song hoàn toàn không có ý định giao kèo với Thranduil. Suốt quãng thời gian là giáo sĩ, anh đã làm nô lệ cho giáo hội quá đủ rồi.

“Erestor, ta biết cậu vẫn còn ở đây.” Giọng vị giáo sĩ xám phá vỡ bầu không quạnh quẽ đang bao trùm tu viện. Một thoáng hài lòng lướt qua Erestor – anh dễ dàng cảm nhận được nỗi đau phảng phất trong lời ông ta. Nếu là những ma cà rồng khác, hẳn họ sẽ không chọn cách chiến đấu mặt đối mặt với giáo sĩ. Tuy nhiên, đây là điều anh mong đợi suốt bấy lâu, anh đã luôn nghĩ về nó khi ẩn náu trong trái tim ngang dọc vết thương của “hắn.”  _Chỉ là gã giáo sĩ tóc vàng quá phiền phức. Không bị ảnh hưởng bởi phép thôi miên của hắn, mình đã có thể hành động sớm hơn._

Anh bước ra trảng cỏ ngập ánh trăng ngay trước cửa tu viện, sau lưng là thung lũng ngập gió biển và bầu trời sao trải ngút. Trăng lạnh dát bạc lên mái tóc đen dài của người đối diện, và khiến ngọn giáo hình thập tự trong tay ông ta sáng lên lấp lánh.  _Ngọn giáo từng kết liễu không biết bao nhiêu sinh vật tà ác. Song nó không thuộc về ông ta._  Erestor thầm nghĩ. Thứ vũ khí đẹp đẽ ấy chưa bao giờ tương thích hoàn toàn với Elrond, đó là điểm yếu chỉ có trợ thủ lâu năm của ông ta biết.  _Vì phần “xám” của ông vẫn nhiều hơn, phải không?_

Những chỗ sấp bóng không giấu được vẻ giận dữ lẫn đau đớn của vị giáo sĩ. Erestor không khỏi nở nụ cười thoả mãn. “Hắn” có thể hi sinh cả danh dự lẫn tính mạng cho ông ta, và đó là điều anh căm ghét nhất trên đời. “Hắn” tựa như con thú hoang non trẻ mù quáng đi theo người đã chìa tay ra cho mình, còn anh thì khao khát được xé nát gương mặt lúc nào cũng ra vẻ điềm tĩnh, nhân từ giả tạo đó ra, phô bày cho cả thế giới này biết ông ta cũng chẳng kém gì loài ác quỷ.

“Nào, chúng ta làm quen lại.” Anh nói, miết tay dọc sống dao. “Thật tốt khi được gặp ngài… gã trợ thủ đau khổ của ngươi sẽ nói thế – nếu gã còn sống.”

“Erestor, Thranduil đã làm gì cậu? Căn bệnh ấy lại tái phát rồi, đúng không?” Vị giáo sĩ gấp gáp hỏi, có vẻ khổ sở. Anh hơi ngạc nhiên – Elrond trước giờ anh biết là kẻ không có trái tim. Ông ta chưa từng biểu lộ cảm xúc của mình rõ ràng đến vậy.  _Ông ta có thể đưa lên giàn thiêu hàng chục người vì tình nghi là gián điệp, có thể lạnh lùng quay ngược ngọn giáo, tự giết mình để khước từ tình yêu của vị vua đã chết, có thể tươi cười chìa tay cho một đứa trẻ và sau đó bán đứng nó cho giáo hội, có thể xem tất cả mọi người như quân tốt thí._

“Chẳng có bệnh tật nào cả. Là chính ngươi đã đẩy trợ thủ của mình vào điên loạn, ngươi còn muốn lảng tránh đến bao giờ?” Erestor bình thản đáp, nhớ lại luồng cảm xúc tuyệt vọng tột cùng từ “hắn” truyền sang anh, vào cái đêm Rome nhuốm máu. “Vì ngươi sợ hãi ngày hôm nay sẽ đến, ta nói có đúng không? Ngươi sợ dòng máu chảy trong huyết quản ta, sợ năng lực của ta, sợ rằng lời nguyền năm xưa lên vùng đất này sẽ ứng nghiệm.”

Ngay khi anh vừa dứt lời, hàng cột đỡ mái vòm lập tức xuất hiện những dải rạn nứt ngoằn ngoèo, như thể vừa bị giáng một nhát búa vô hình. Rồi với một tiếng răng rắc rợn người, chúng dễ dàng gãy đôi rồi đổ ập, không khác những cành cây yếu ớt không chống nổi cơn cuồng phong. Vụn cẩm thạch rơi xuống như mưa phía sau Elrond, bụi trắng bay mù mịt che khuất cả vầng trăng trên cao.  _Chỉ với ngôn từ, ta có thể đoạt mạng ông ngay tức khắc. Song như thế câu chuyện sẽ chẳng còn thú vị._

“Cậu biết được bao nhiêu về quá khứ của vùng đất này?”Người đối diện buông lời hỏi. Ông ta chỉ liếc nhanh đống đổ nát sau lưng mình, mặt không biến sắc, dẫu tảng cẩm thạch gần nhất vừa rơi xuống chỉ cách chân ông chưa đến mười centimet. Tuy nhiên, Erestor cảm nhận được sự dao động trong lời ông ta, và anh biết mình đã đánh trúng điểm yếu.

“Đủ để hiểu vì sao ngươi cứu ta khỏi giàn hoả, rồi lại trở mặt với ta. Đủ để hiểu vì sao ngươi tìm một đứa trẻ khác ngoan ngoãn hơn, có năng lực yếu hơn để phục vụ cho kế hoạch đen tối ấy.” Anh khinh miệt nói, kéo ống tay áo lên để lộ vết sẹo do đóng đinh nơi bàn tay và cổ tay. “Nhưng ngươi đã chậm hơn một bước rồi. Bánh xe định mệnh sau ba thế kỉ sẽ lại chuyển động, ngươi không thể tránh khỏi số phận đã ấn định, và cả Thranduil cũng vậy.”

Elrond chỉ mỉm cười. Erestor nhướng mày ngạc nhiên, không sao đọc được biểu cảm trong nụ cười mơ hồ ấy – lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm gắn bó với ngài ta. Anh không biết có phải sự biến mất của “hắn” đã khiến mối liên hệ giữa họ yếu đi không. Tâm tưởng vị giáo sĩ xám đang khuất sau một màn sương dày đặc, mờ mịt và lạnh lẽo đầy hung gở, buộc anh phải rút lui ngay khi xâm nhập vào.

“Không thể tránh được sao?” Giọng lạnh lùng vang lên ngay trước mặt anh, và mũi giáo bạc chĩa thẳng vào ngực – vị trí trái tim. “Đừng quên, ta vẫn còn át chủ bài của mình. Thằng bé sẽ không bao giờ phản bội ta.”

Những giáo sĩ kì cựu đủ nhanh để áp sát đối thủ kiểu đó, song ma cà rồng có thể nhìn thấy những chuyển động nhanh nhất, khẽ nhất. Erestor đã nắm được bước chân của Elrond từ lúc ngài ta rời bậc thang, tuy nhiên anh không việc gì phải tránh né. Mọi chuyện diễn biến đúng như dự đoán.

Không nao núng, anh cũng vung lưỡi dao kề sát cổ người đối diện. Cặp đồng tử xám xoáy vào anh nhức buốt, tuy nhiên một phần trong anh lại cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm kì lạ. Nhẹ nhõm vì rốt cuộc Elrond cũng quyết định cắt đứt mối dây ràng buộc với cả “hắn” lẫn anh.

“Nếu cậu định ngáng đường ta…” Elrond rít qua kẽ răng. “Ta đã châm chước cho cậu đủ lâu rồi.” Mũi giáo thập giá ấn sâu hơn, và anh có thể cảm thấy máu mình ứa ra, thấm qua lần vải, lạnh như nước suối mùa tuyết tan. Nhưng ma cà rồng thì không biết đau.

_Thấy chưa, tên giáo sĩ mù quáng?_  Erestor cười mỉa mai, thầm nhủ với nhân cách con người đã chết của mình.  _Ngươi chỉ là một quân cờ thảm hại mà ngài ta sẵn sàng vứt bỏ._

“Việc đó còn tuỳ thuộc vào kế hoạch tiếp theo của ngươi.” Anh bình thản đáp. “Chẳng lẽ ngươi vẫn chưa nhận ra kẻ thù thực sự để chĩa mũi giáo vào sao? Để ta nhắc cho ngươi nhớ, ta đã ở đây được một thời gian, đủ để phát hiện mụ ta vẫn tồn tại.”

Mũi giáo bạc dính máu từ từ rời khỏi người anh. Vị giáo sĩ xám cau mày, quầng mây tăm tối của kích động lẫn lo sợ phủ lên cặp đồng tử xám lạnh. “Mụ ta? Phù thuỷ đã buông lời nguyền lên vùng đất này?”

_Quả nhiên đó là điều ông ta muốn biết. Nhưng chỉ đến đây thôi._ Lợi dụng khoảnh khắc phân tâm ngắn ngủi của Elrond, Erestor lập tức lao đến. Gió rít bên tai anh như thể anh đang đứng giữa một trận cuồng phong, và dòng máu ma cà rồng sôi sục trong anh. Chưa bao giờ anh cảm thấy hân hoan và tự do như buổi tối hôm ấy, khi tất cả đều được phô bày dưới ánh trăng non lạnh lẽo – nỗi căm hận, sự thật trần trụi, và bản năng giết chóc. Anh chợt nhận ra rằng suốt quãng đời ngột ngạt trước kia, mình chỉ chờ đợi chính giây phút này thôi.

“Hắn” đã im lặng mãi mãi.

Xiềng xích trói buộc với các giáo sĩ cũng không còn.

Giờ đây anh có thể tự mình vung dao trả thù cho những thống khổ trong quá khứ. Căm ghét. Lừa dối. Tra tấn. Truy đuổi. Và cả thứ tình yêu mù quáng đã dày vò khủng khiếp hơn bất cứ hình phạt nào.

Lưỡi dao xuyên ngọt qua lồng ngực vị giáo sĩ xám. Máu túa ra ấm nóng, không như máu của ma cà rồng, và ánh trăng khiến nó lấp lánh sắc bạc kì lạ. Hệt như cánh hoa hồng thơm ngát trong buổi lễ sắc phong linh mục, dường cách đây cả triệu năm.

_Tại sao ông không tránh?_

Thứ chất lỏng chết chóc ấy không ngừng chảy dọc cán dao, từ từ nhuốm đỏ bàn tay lạnh giá của anh. Elrond trước sau vẫn bất động như một cái xác, chỉ có đôi mắt vô cảm không rời từng cử động của anh. Erestor lạnh lùng nắm lấy vai áo ông ta, rồi rút mạnh dao ra. Anh không để ông ta khiến mình dễ dàng mềm lòng như “hắn” . Máu bắn toé xuống trảng cỏ đẫm sương đêm, và vị giáo sĩ ngã xuống, tay vẫn siết chặt ngọn giáo bạc hình thập tự.

Vào giây phút ánh mắt họ chạm nhau lần cuối, Erestor sửng sốt nhận ra vị giáo sĩ kia đã gỡ bỏ lớp phòng vệ tâm tưởng của mình – việc xưa nay chưa từng có tiền lệ. Rất nhanh, trước khi mắt người đối diện từ từ khép lại và tâm tưởng ông ta chìm vào bóng tối, anh đọc được những dòng suy nghĩ Elrond luôn giấu kín. Anh càng sửng sốt hơn vì nhận ra đó là suy nghĩ hướng đến “hắn” – một Erestor khác từng là trợ thủ yêu quý của ông ta.  _Người ông ta đã bán đứng cho giáo hội, rồi giương mắt nhìn cậu ta bị tra tấn đến điên loạn._

Đó là hai câu ông ta nói lúc hai người gặp nhau lần đầu. Giữa khói lửa, máu và cái chết. “Hắn” chưa bao giờ quên, và anh cũng vậy.

_Phải sống đấy, ma cà rồng lai ạ._

_Thật tốt khi có cậu làm bạn đồng hành._

***

Hai mươi năm về trước, Elrond đã rong ruổi qua khắp những cánh đồng bóng tối, những dãy núi hắc ám không dấu chân người, những dặm rừng đầy ma quỷ trú ngụ của đất nước Romania. Tuy nhiên nỗi đau mất đi người thầy yêu quý – Gil-Galad – không hề suy giảm theo từng dặm hành trình đằng đẵng. Hình ảnh cuối cùng của thầy vẫn dày vò từng giây từng phút. Ngài không màng đến cơ thể đầy thương tích, sự kiệt quệ sau nhiều đêm không ngủ và ngọn giáo thẫm đen máu chẳng thể gột rửa. Trong trái tim ngài lúc bấy giờ chỉ còn một khoảng đen trống rỗng, như chính bầu trời không trăng sao trên đầu.

Càng đau đớn vì thực tại, vị giáo sĩ trẻ càng điên cuồng tìm kiếm lại những mảnh quá khứ vỡ nát. Những mảnh quá khứ của một triều đại chưa từng được sử sách Romania công nhận. Một phần cũng vì lời trăn trối của Gil-Galad, rằng  _trong lần tái sinh này, con phải trả hết những món nợ của mình._  Ngài không cam tâm chỉ dừng ở kí ức về cái chết của bản thân trong cuộc đời cũ. Ngài muốn nhớ lại nhiều hơn – giấc mơ vô vọng muốn giữ gìn dải biên giới của ông hoàng vô danh, giàn thiêu những kẻ làm gián điệp cho quái vật, và cả lời nguyền cay nghiệt mà mụ phù thuỷ giáng xuống cư dân vùng núi. Ngài có linh cảm rằng mọi sự vẫn chưa kết thúc sau khi ngài tự đâm ngọn giáo vào tim mình.

Vào buổi chiều định mệnh ấy, Elrond dừng lại ở một rìa vách đá mòn nhẵn do bị nước xối. Từ đây có thể bao quát toàn bộ thung lũng hẹp bên dưới. Có một bản làng nhỏ náu mình sau những tán cây tối sẫm – vùng này dân cư rất thưa thớt. Mới đầu, ngài không để ý đến nó. Những giáo sĩ xám thường không cần tìm nơi qua đêm, hơn nữa dân làng cũng không thường xuyên chào đón họ, bởi dòng máu xám họ mang trong người không phải ác quỷ, nhưng cũng chẳng giống người thường. Có nơi còn cho rằng họ đến để gieo rắc điềm gở cùng bệnh tật.

Tuy nhiên, ngay khoảnh khắc quay lưng định tiếp tục cuộc săn đuổi quá khứ, vị giáo sĩ đã phát hiện ra sự tồn tại của sinh vật ấy.

Đứa con của ác quỷ.

Bằng năng lực của mình, Elrond dễ dàng nhìn ra ngôi nhà nơi trung tâm làng đang bốc cháy rừng rực, đồng thời những tiếng la hét thảm thiết dội vào tai ngài.

Rồi một tiếng hét khác vói lên, cao vút và sắc lẹm, bi thương và tuyệt vọng hơn bất kì điều đau buồn nào từng tồn tại trên thế giới. Cùng với nó, chấn động từ nơi sâu thẳm trong lòng thung lũng từ từ lan ra, mới đầu còn rất nhẹ, sau mạnh dần lên khiến cả vách đá nơi ngài đứng cũng phải rung chuyển.

_Không thể xem thường sinh vật này._  Vị giáo sĩ thấy hơi bất an. Rõ ràng thứ sức mạnh bên dưới làng không phải thứ ngài có thể kiểm soát. Tuy nhiên ngài vẫn quyết định mạo hiểm xem chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Sau đợt chấn động, vùng núi lại nhanh chóng chìm vào tĩnh mịch đến ngột ngạt, như chưa từng có tiếng hét bi thảm kia.

Màn đêm chầm chậm trườn đến sau những hàng thông núi cổ thụ khi Elrond đến được lối mòn dẫn vào làng. Trời khuya trong vắt, song bầu không khí lại tanh sực mùi máu vừa đổ, hoà cùng mùi da thịt bị lửa thiêu cháy. Hỗn hợp mùi ấy làm ngài hơi khó chịu, bởi trong kí ức mờ nhạt về kiếp trước, dường ngài đã ngửi thấy chúng rất thường xuyên – trên chiến địa.

Máu đã thấm vào đất phần nào, song chúng vẫn dính nhớp dưới gót giày ngài. Thỉnh thoảng ngài phải tránh những mảnh thịt người cháy xém và những bộ phận cơ thể nát bươm vung vãi trên đường làng. Thế giới quanh ngài im lìm đến ngột ngạt, chỉ có tiếng lửa reo lách tách hát khúc tụng ca bị quên lãng. Lửa khiến hàng trăm cái bóng ma quỷ nhảy múa chập chờn theo từng bước chân bình thản.

“Tránh xa tôi ra.” Giọng khản đặc vẳng đến từ giàn thiêu vẫn đang âm ỉ cháy ngay trung tâm làng. Đi cùng nó là một luồng sức mạnh khủng khiếp – kết tinh từ nỗi sợ hãi, bi thương và tuyệt vọng tột cùng – ép Elrond phải dừng khựng.

Tuy nhiên trước mắt ngài không phải là bóng ma hắc ám hay thế lực đáng sợ nào từ địa ngục, giống như trong các câu chuyện cổ. Mà chỉ là một đứa trẻ gầy gò đang gục mặt vào thân thánh giá gỗ dựng trên đỉnh giàn thiêu. Mái tóc đen huyền như màn đêm xoã xuống, bê bết máu và tro bụi. Lưng nó đẫm máu, rách tươm vì không biết bao nhiêu nhát roi quất, song đáng sợ nhất là dân làng đã đóng đinh hai bàn tay của thằng bé vào thân thánh giá. Máu túa ra nhuốm đỏ cả thân gỗ.

Dưới chân giàn thiêu cũng la liệt xác chết. Căn cứ vào trang phục và những dụng cụ tra tấn rải rác quanh họ, Elrond biết đây là đám người thi hành lễ trừ tà, mà chúng tự gọi mình là Vệ Binh, dựa trên tích truyện về đội vệ binh chống lại sự đe doạ của ma cà rồng ở Transylvania. Nghi thức trừ tà ma không hiếm ở những bản làng xa xôi hẻo lánh – nơi nỗi sợ hãi quỷ dữ luôn ám ảnh người dân từng giây từng phút. Giáo đoàn X không đủ nhân lực để lo cho từng vùng núi vắng vẻ được, nên đôi lúc cũng đành nhắm mắt làm ngơ cho những tổ chức tự phát, dẫu biết rằng chúng có thể bắt nhầm người, ép cung, tra tấn, và gây ra nhiều chuyện kinh khủng khác. Quang cảnh trước mặt Elrond là một minh chứng sống động.

_Tuy nhiên, để có thể giết sạch cả Vệ Binh lẫn dân làng cùng một thời điểm, thằng bé này phải sở hữu năng lực vô cùng mạnh mẽ và tàn ác._

“Bình tĩnh lại. Ta không đến để làm hại cậu.” Elrond nhẹ nhàng nói. “Ta không phải đồng bọn của họ.”

“Tránh xa tôi ra.” Thằng bé lặp lại, bấu chặt ngón tay vào thớ gỗ. “Tôi có thể giết anh đấy.”

“Ta biết cậu sẽ không làm vậy.”

“Anh không biết tôi có thể làm gì đâu. Tốt nhất hãy rời khỏi đây ngay.”

Tuy thằng bé nói vậy, nhưng sức mạnh trói buộc quanh Elrond đã lỏng ra. Ngài hạ mũi giáo xuống, rồi cẩn trọng nhích tới từng bước, cố không đánh động thằng bé làm nó trở lại trạng thái hoảng loạn. Những con thú bị thương rất hung dữ, song chẳng ai nhận ra chúng khao khát sự an ủi, xoa dịu đến thế nào. Suốt quãng thời gian rong ruổi khắp Châu Âu cùng Gil-Galad, Elrond đã chứng kiến rất nhiều trường hợp tương tự. Hơn nữa, hình ảnh thằng bé tuyệt vọng bám lấy cây thập giá khiến ngài cảm thấy thương hại. Ngài không cần biết họ đã buộc tội gì cho nó, ngài chỉ tin vào những gì mình nhìn thấy – một đứa trẻ đang thổn thức khóc vì đau đớn, sợ hãi.

Ngài đã đến đủ gần để nhận ra thứ mùi đặc trưng lẫn giữa mùi máu và mùi da thịt cháy.  _Ma cà rồng lai sao. Đứa trẻ mang hai dòng máu của con người và ác quỷ, lại sở hữu thứ năng lực đặc biệt. Đây là thứ giáo đoàn đang cần._

_Người ta sợ những gì họ chưa biết._  Suy cho cùng, sự tồn tại của giáo đoàn X luôn bị giấu kín bởi năng lực và nhiệm vụ của họ, còn các linh mục ở Vatican gọi họ là những con quỷ được Chúa thuần hoá. Trong mắt người bình thường, giáo sĩ xám cũng chỉ là loài quái vật không hơn không kém.

“Anh không sợ chết sao?” Thằng bé giờ đã ngẩng đầu lên. Lửa phản chiếu trong cặp đồng tử đen láy. Lần đầu tiên nhìn vào mắt nó, Elrond không ngờ trên thế gian lại có một tạo vật đẹp đẽ và tinh khiết nhường ấy. Đôi mắt trong veo, bình thản, như hai viên thạch anh không gợn vẩn đục. Đôi mắt không thể thuộc về loài quỷ dữ.

Ngài mỉm cười, khẽ lắc đầu. “Ta đến để giải thoát cậu khỏi cái chết.”

Thứ sức mạnh kìm giữ ngài lập tức biến mất, như sương khói tan theo gió.

Không chần chừ thêm một giây nào, Elrond cẩn thận tránh những chỗ củi còn âm ỉ cháy, leo lên đỉnh giàn thiêu và ngồi xuống sát bên đứa trẻ bắt đầu run rẩy không ngừng. Ngài thì thầm bảo nó đừng lên tiếng, cũng đừng cử động, rồi đặt tay lên tấm lưng rách tươm. Hơi nóng toả ra, lan khắp bàn tay, như thể ngài đang hơ nó trên ngọn lửa. Ngoài năng lực chiến đấu, Elrond là một trong những giáo sĩ hiếm hoi có khả năng chữa trị. Tuy nhiên việc này có thể vắt kiệt sức lực của ngài rất nhanh.

Elrond hài lòng khi thấy các vết rạch dài từ từ khép miệng. Ngài chuyển qua xem xét hai bàn tay bị đóng đinh dập nát của thằng bé.

“Anh có phải là một thiên thần không?” Nó dè dặt lên tiếng.

Elrond lại mỉm cười. Lần thứ hai trong một buổi tối. Từ khi Gil-Galad hi sinh, ngài chưa bao giờ nở một nụ cười từ tận đáy lòng. Ngài không rõ có phải do thứ sức mạnh ngôn từ của thằng bé không, song ngài đột nhiên cảm thấy khá thoải mái. Bất chấp quang cảnh đẫm máu quanh họ.

” Không. Ta cũng giống như cậu thôi.” Vị giáo sĩ khẽ nói. “Cậu tên gì nhỉ?”

Rất đột ngột, bàn tay nhỏ bé đầy thương tích kia siết chặt lấy tay ngài.

“Erestor.” Thằng bé nhoẻn cười. Nụ cười khiến gương mặt nó bừng sáng. Thứ ánh sáng huyền diệu mà không bóng tối nghiệt ngã nào có thể dập tắt, kể cả khi nó đã trở thành giáo sĩ xám, kể cả khi nó sát cánh bên ngài trong những trận chiến ác liệt nhất, kể cả khi nó sánh bước bên ngài trên đồng hoa chuông đẫm ánh tà dương, kể cả khi hai người bị trói buộc bởi thứ xiềng xích tàn nhẫn của giáo hội.

Kể cả khi con đường của họ đã tách xa, rất xa nhau, chặn giữa họ là định mệnh và cái chết.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nói thêm cho rõ, ở đây tôi theo một thuyết rằng ma cà rồng lai(mang hai dòng máu người và ma cà rồng) sẽ bị biến đổi lại thành loài thuần chủng nếu bị cắn, khi đó mấy bạn cũng lợi hại và khát máu tương tự ma cà rồng bình thường. Erestor ở đây luôn ám chỉ phần “người” của mình đã biến mất là như vậy. Mà thực ra bạn ấy cũng bị đa nhân cách nữa…


	19. Chapter 19

_Haldir, chúng ta sẽ về đâu khi chết đi?_

_Legolas đã từng hỏi đội trưởng của mình như vậy, khi họ cùng ngồi bên nhau dưới tán rừng già cỗi. Quãng nghỉ hiếm hoi giữa những trận đột_ _kích ác liệt của lũ người phương Bắc._

_Đội trưởng không trả lời ngay. Đôi mắt xanh xám của anh dõi theo cột khói xám bên kia trảng trống, giống như một đường vạch nham nhở lên_ _nền trời xanh biếc. Legolas biết đó là nơi hoả thiêu thi thể của những đồng đội đã ngã xuống. Tuy nhiên, dù tiếc thương họ đến nhường nào, cậu_ _vẫn không chịu nổi mùi tử khí gây gây ám lấy không gian. Thứ mùi hỗn hợp của máu, tro tàn và da thịt cháy. Hai năm trước, cậu từng chứng kiến_ _phụ vương thiêu sống một người đàn ông bị tình nghi là gián điệp. Tiếng thét và khuôn mặt dần tan chảy trong quầng lửa ám ảnh cậu một thời_ _gian rất dài._

_“Anh không biết. Và có lẽ cũng không cần biết, ‘Las ạ.” Haldir trầm ngâm đáp lời, sau một quãng im lặng dài thật dài. “Anh chỉ là một lính biên_ _phòng tầm thường, không phải một tu sĩ hay nhà hiền triết, thành thử anh không thể chiêm nghiệm được những chuyện xa vời. Anh chỉ biết rằng_ _hôm nay chúng ta còn sống – đang sống – và có thể làm được gì đó. Vậy là đủ rồi.”_

_Có thể làm được gì đó…_

Legolas lắc mạnh đầu. Màn máu đỏ tươi trước mắt cậu mờ đi một chút, và cậu bắt đầu lấy lại thị lực, đủ để nhận biết tình hình xung quanh. Cậu biết mình vẫn chưa rã thành cát bụi nhờ những cơn đau liên tục dày vò bên ngực trái. Hình ảnh đồng hoa oải hương tím ngát dưới nắng hạ cứ chập chờn trong tâm trí. Một kí ức từng vô cùng đẹp đẽ và êm đềm, song lúc này vết cắt nó để lại còn sâu hơn lưỡi kiếm sắc bén nhất.

_Nhưng Haldir, điều duy nhất em có thể làm được lúc này lại là tội lỗi không thể tha thứ._

Gã sói nhích lại sát bên cậu, không ngừng gầm gừ điên giận. Hơi ấm từ bộ lông nhuốm máu đánh thức Legolas khỏi dòng suy tưởng đau đớn.  _Mình không đơn độc._  Cậu nghĩ, ép mình ngẩng lên. Hình bóng quen thuộc kia lạnh lùng chắn trước mặt cậu, vì ngược sáng nên trông anh giống như một bóng ma ảm đạm đến từ quá khứ. Màn bóng tối đã phủ lấp khuôn mặt yêu dấu ấy, ngoại trừ mái tóc bạch kim vẫn đang lấp lánh dưới trăng lạnh.

Không đủ can đảm đón ánh mắt anh, Legolas đăm đăm nhìn những ngón tay trắng bệch đang siết lấy thân cung, với mũi tên đã lắp sẵn vào dây. Những ngón tay từng xoa đầu cậu vào buổi sáng đầu mùa trong trẻo thuở nào; từng dịu dàng lùa qua tóc cậu dưới tán rừng xanh biếc; từng ôm ghì lấy cậu trên ghềnh đá lung linh ánh sao; từng gạt đi giọt lệ máu vương nơi khoé mắt cậu khi nói lời giã biệt…

Nhưng khác với cậu, trong tim anh ngoài tình yêu còn có sự trung thành tuyệt đối với ông hoàng Thranduil, cả khi còn sống lẫn khi đã chết.

 _Thranduil._  Cái tên của chúa tể ma cà rồng nháng qua tâm trí như một quầng lửa bỏng rẫy, kéo theo cơn cuồng nộ chưa từng có trong tim Legolas. Ông ta đã tước đoạt điều quan trọng cuối cùng của cậu. Và của cả Haldir. Vào cái đêm trên ghềnh đá sát biển, anh đã khao khát được ra đi bình yên, không phải tiếp tục kiếp sống ác quỷ trong bóng tối. Dẫu anh đã lừa dối cậu bao lâu, cậu vẫn cảm nhận được mơ ước ấy là thực lòng. Bởi chính cậu cũng từng khát khao cái chết như thế.

_Lão sẽ phải trả giá. Haldir, em sẽ bắt lão phải trả giá._

“Las, Chúng ta sẽ không thoát nổi đâu. Chúng quá đông.” Gã sói lào khào bên tai cậu. Máu từ những vết thương trên người gã đã nhuốm đỏ một khoảng đất rừng, và vết rách toạc trên mõm khiến gã trông như đang đeo một cái mặt nạ đỏ bầm kì quái.

Nếu là lúc còn sống, hẳn Legolas đã hít vào một hơi thật sâu. Khoảng hai mươi ma cà rồng khác đã bao vây trảng rừng, ánh trăng non lấp loáng trên những đầu tên chĩa thẳng vào cậu. Khuôn mặt họ khuất sau màn bóng tối của tán cây hoặc mũ trùm, hệt như những pho tượng câm lặng canh giữ hầm mộ. Legolas dễ dàng nhận ra họ đều là những chiến binh tinh nhuệ – và tuyệt đối trung thành với Thranduil. Căn bản cậu sẽ không có cơ hội phá được vòng vây này.

Legolas quét mắt một lượt. Chỉ cần sơ suất, họ sẽ nhanh chóng kiểm soát cậu bằng nọc độc, thứ họ thường dùng để huỷ hoại ý thức của con mồi. Cậu không ngại một trận chiến mà kết thúc là cái chết. Cậu sợ hãi sự giam cầm của Thranduil hơn nhiều, như lần ông ta cố gắng giam giữ cậu trong ngọn tháp giữa vườn hoa hồng.

Và còn điều đáng sợ hơn hết thảy…

“Một người sói phản bội và một ma cà rồng phản bội.” Giọng người đối diện chợt vang lên đầy mỉa mai. “Thật hợp làm sao. Ngươi không xứng là một chiến binh, càng không xứng là con trai của Thranduil.”

Vị hoàng tử vô thức lùa tay vào bộ lông tanh sực mùi máu của gã sói, bắt mình phải phớt lờ giọng điệu đầy thù địch của Haldir. Anh ta muốn cậu tấn công trước, bởi loài hạ đẳng vẫn bị ràng buộc bởi nỗi kính sợ loài thượng đẳng trong tiềm thức. Nói cách khác, họ cần một cái cớ để không bị lên án việc sử dụng nọc độc lên con trai của đức vua – việc đó giống như sự sỉ nhục không thể dung thứ, bất kể cậu là tội nhân đi chăng.

Lúc này kí ức ùa về trong cậu không còn là đồng hoa oải hương lấp lánh nắng hạ hay vườn hoa hồng kiêu hãnh nở rộ dưới trăng. Thay vào đó, tâm tưởng cậu chỉ còn hình ảnh cái hang chật hẹp phủ đầy dây leo và rêu mốc, nằm giữa lòng chảo cô độc chi chít mâm xôi. Nơi chốn tách biệt duy nhất mà cậu và Gimli có được.  _Mình sẽ không giương mắt nhìn người thân thiết nhất chết trước mặt nữa,_  Legolas thầm nghĩ.

“Các ngươi còn chờ gì nữa?” Haldir quay sang đội gác của mình. “Bắt lấy hai tên phản bội bẩn thỉu đó.”

 _Anh ấy gọi mình như gọi lũ người sói lẩn quẩn trong rừng._  Legolas khổ sở nghĩ.  _Bao lâu nay, lời nào mới là thật lòng?_

Cậu có thể cảm nhận độ căng của hai mươi sợi dây cung chuẩn bị nhả. Không còn thời gian nghĩ ngợi hay đau khổ vì sự thay đổi của Haldir, cậu nắm lấy thân tên đang cắm trên vai mình, rồi rút mạnh nó ra. Da thịt ma cà rồng vốn không biết đến đau đớn, và Haldir cũng chưa tẩm nọc độc vào đầu tên – bởi anh ta chỉ muốn bắn cảnh cáo. Tuy nhiên, cậu vẫn cảm nhận được cơn đau vô hình đang lan dần trong tim, như thể còn một đầu tên khác kẹt trong đó.

Những mũi tên trong bao của cậu giống hệt mũi tên găm trên vai. Bởi chính anh là người tự tay chuốt chúng tặng cậu, vào một buổi khuya xa xôi nào đó, thuở hai người còn có thể ngồi sát bên nhau, cùng nghe từng đợt sóng bạc đầu ngân nga dưới ghềnh đá cổ.

Legolas nhào về phía trước, cắm mạnh mũi tên xuống nền đất trước mặt Haldir, ngập đến quá nửa.

Một lời đề nghị cổ xưa. Từ thời nơi này vẫn chưa bị móng vuốt của lũ xâm lược phương Bắc dày xéo. Từ thời lá chiến kì thêu hoa hồng nhung của phụ vương vẫn còn kiêu hãnh tung bay trên đỉnh pháo đài. Từ thời họ vẫn còn là người.

Đó là lời đề nghị một trận đấu tay đôi, nếu chiến thắng, người thách đấu sẽ được tự do rời đi, bất kể anh ta có tội hay không có tội, .

Haldir hơi bất ngờ khi cậu xông đến, song anh vẫn đứng nguyên tại chỗ. Đôi mắt đỏ rực của viên đội trưởng nheo lại đầy giận dữ khi thấy mũi tên: “Ngươi nghĩ ngươi có quyền à?”

Legolas cố không nhìn vào mắt Haldir. Nếu làm vậy, kí ức về cặp đồng tử lam ngọc dịu dàng thuở nào sẽ dày vò cậu đến chết. Cậu cúi đầu, để tóc mái xoà xuống che đi dòng lệ máu vừa ứa ra, cố giữ cho giọng mình không vói lên như một đứa trẻ: “Mọi cư dân vương quốc đều được trao cho quyền này, dù là loài thượng đẳng hay hạ đẳng, dù là lính gác hay tù nhân. Quyền được tự định đoạt cái kết của mình.”

Chiến binh tóc bạch kim lập tức phá lên cười. Đầy khinh miệt và chua chát: “Trong thế giới của chúng ta có tồn tại khái niệm ấy sao?”

Legolas thoáng nhớ đến cảnh đám sói phương Bắc kết liễu từng người một trong pháo đài cậu trấn giữ; vẻ tuyệt vọng của những ma cà rồng hạ đẳng khi biết mình sắp tan thành cát bụi; hay những thân xác không nguyên vẹn của đồng đội sau mỗi trận chiến với lũ người sói. Và ước nguyện sau cùng của Haldir trên ghềnh đá.

_Anh mệt mỏi với thế giới này từ lâu, đã đến lúc anh phải chấm dứt những hành vi kinh tởm của một con ma cà rồng._

Lệ máu đã ngưng chảy, chỉ còn cơn đau âm ỉ như lửa địa ngục thiêu đốt trong tim. Trong khoảnh khắc, Legolas có cảm tưởng mình đang bước giữa một khu rừng tăm tối đầy gai nhọn, chỉ có thể tiếp tục bước về phía trước, quên đi con đường đã sớm bị dây gai vùi lấp sau lưng, quên đi gương mặt những người cậu yêu thương, quên đi những ước vọng không bao giờ trở thành hiện thực.

Cậu buộc phải quên tất cả.

_Chúng ta không còn lựa chọn nữa rồi._

Vị hoàng tử đánh mắt thật nhanh với gã sói, rồi liếc về phía vòng vây của đội gác. Ba thế kỉ sát cánh bên nhau khiến họ đã trở nên ăn ý. Dẫu không truyền tin qua tâm tưởng, gã sói vẫn đủ thấu suốt kế hoạch của cậu. Gã bật ra một tiếng gừ nhỏ tỏ ý đã hiểu. Tuy nhiên, căn cứ vào ánh mắt đầy lo lắng của gã, cậu biết nếu có thể nói, gã sẽ lầm bầm không ngớt về độ liều lĩnh và bất cẩn của kế hoạch.

Nhưng Haldir đã nhanh hơn một bước.

Legolas chỉ vừa kịp né sang bên khi lưỡi dao dài của viên đội trưởng quét qua. Sắc lẹm, lạnh lẽo và không chút nương tình. Cậu lập tức vào thế thủ, chống tay xuống nền rừng làm điểm tựa để không ngã về phía sau, rồi vung dao lên chặn nhát chém thứ hai. Tiếng kim loại mài vào nhau được khuếch đại bởi rừng khuya lặng phắc, có thể khiến những người can đảm nhất phải sởn gai ốc. Legolas ghì chặt sống dao bằng cả hai tay – cậu muốn hất văng vũ khí của Haldir ra, nhưng bất khả.

Hàng trăm tia lửa trắng toé ra như sao sa lúc Haldir trượt lưỡi dao hướng xuống cổ tay cậu, phần đang phô ra trước tầm chém. Legolas vội nghiêng lưỡi dao dài, kịp thời làm chệch hướng tấn công trong một phần ngàn giây. Nhát chém tiếp theo tuy trúng thân dao, song lực của Haldir quá mạnh khiến tay phải cậu gần như tê liệt. Viên đội trưởng ma cà rồng xoay người, lùi lại một bước, sẵn sàng đón đợt tấn công của Legolas. Đôi mắt đỏ rực lên khao khát chém giết hoang dại, hoàn toàn tương phản với Haldir ngày xưa, người vẫn luôn phiền muộn vì việc giết chóc hằng đêm.

Đội gác vẫn im lìm quan sát trận chiến trước mặt, song Legolas biết chỉ cần một cái liếc mắt của Haldir, họ sẽ lập tức thả dây cung. Gã sói loạng choạng đứng lên định hỗ trợ cậu, máu chảy rỉ rả từ vết rạch bên sườn. Legolas vội chặn gã lại, lắc đầu tỏ ý chưa đến lúc. Cậu có thể đối phó với viên đội trưởng thêm một thời gian nữa, đủ để chờ thời cơ thực hiện kế hoạch.

Giữa khoảng lặng ngột ngạt của cuộc quần thảo, trận bão xác lá tung lên, rắc lả tả quanh họ. Legolas ôm lấy cổ tay cứng ngắc, tê liệt, nghe lòng mình thắt lại. Khu rừng gần biên giới, nơi họ đóng quân thuở xưa, cũng là một khu rừng rụng lá.

Cậu nhớ cách hàng trăm chiếc lá sồi đỏ rực chao nghiêng thật nhẹ, vướng trên vai áo đã sờn rách vì băng rừng, trên bao tên bằng da cũ kĩ, trên mái tóc bạch kim đẹp đẽ như vì sao mùa hạ. Cậu sẽ đi thật chậm phía sau đội trưởng, kiễng chân lén gỡ lá khô khỏi tóc anh. Cậu luôn cố gắng làm thật khẽ, nhưng lần nào cũng bị anh phát hiện. Và hai anh em sẽ cùng tung lá khô lên người nhau, cùng vật lộn trong thảm xác lá, cùng cười vui vẻ như chưa từng có những trận chiến ác liệt – cả trong quá khứ lẫn tương lai. Sau cùng, họ sẽ nằm bên nhau dưới tán cây đỏ ối, mái tóc vàng kề sát mái tóc bạch kim, ngắm vầng dương cuối mùa lặng lẽ xế về tây.

“Nào, tiếp tục, đồ hèn.” Haldir trong hiện thực cất lời chế giễu. “Tao sẽ thử cho mày cái quyền định đoạt ngu ngốc kia, để xem mày có thể làm gì khác. Cứ vùng vẫy thoải mái đi. Dù sao đêm nay mày cũng không thoát được.”

_Nói em nghe, tồn tại có ý nghĩa gì không, một khi anh không còn ở bên em?_

Trong cuộc chiến chớp nhoáng này, dẫu cậu cố gắng đến đâu cũng khó thể giành thế chủ động trước chiến binh kì cựu kia. Nhất là khi anh đang coi cậu như một gã người sói, một kẻ thù nhơ nhớp mà anh khao khát muốn kết liễu bằng mọi giá. Một ý nghĩ độc địa thoáng qua tâm tưởng cậu, ước rằng thà Haldir tan biến vì “Bụi” còn tốt hơn sống với lòng trung thành mù quáng dành cho Thranduil.

 _Em vẫn còn một trách nhiệm._  Lần này, cậu quyết định lao về phía sườn trái của Haldir, cố gắng không để anh ta tấn công trước. Tuy nhiên, viên đội trưởng đã quá hiểu cách chiến đấu của cậu, sau từng ấy trận chiến họ cùng vào sinh ra tử. Anh nhìn thấu cử động của Legolas, và dễ dàng chặn vũ khí của cậu lại trước khi cậu kịp đổi hướng để nhắm vào chân phải anh ta. Đồng thời, bàn tay cứng như gọng kìm của viên đội trưởng siết lấy cổ tay cậu, khiến cậu không thể giằng ra.

“Chỉ có vậy thôi sao?” Haldir cười khẩy.

“Chưa tới lúc.” Legolas cười chua chát, thả tay khỏi cán dao – bàn tay chưa bị kìm giữ. Đoạn cậu với lấy mũi tên trong bao đeo sau lưng, đâm mạnh vào giữa ngực Haldir.

 _Haldir, đợi em với._  Vị hoàng tử trẻ dại ngây thơ hôm nào cất tiếng gọi, như thể nơi họ đứng vẫn đang là đồng oải hương thơm ngát sóng sánh nắng hạ, thay vì trảng rừng lạnh lẽo đầy mùi tử khí.

Trong lúc anh ta còn sửng sốt, cậu nghiến răng rút mũi tên nhuốm đỏ máu ra, rồi đâm thêm lần nữa, buộc anh ta phải buông tay và lùi lại một quãng. Tiếng đầu tên xuyên vào da thịt làm cậu đau đớn khôn xiết – như thể cậu vừa đồng thời đâm mũi tên ấy vào tim mình. Dẫu biết ma cà rồng không e ngại những vết thương kiểu này, song ý nghĩ phải làm Haldir bị thương vẫn hành hạ cậu từng giây từng phút.

 _Em yêu anh, Haldir, em yêu anh._  Dòng lệ máu tưởng chừng đã cạn khô nay lại lặng lẽ chảy dọc má cậu, bết vào mái tóc vàng óng.  _Dù chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng, em vẫn luôn yêu anh_.

Dòng suy tưởng làm Legolas không còn tỉnh táo, thành thử cậu không đủ nhanh để phản ứng khi người đối diện biến hình thành sương mù. Trong nháy mắt, Haldir đã khiến cơ thể mình tan ra thành những dải sương trắng đục, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong làn gió đêm và những vùng bóng tối dưới tán cây. Cậu không ngờ anh ta lại kiểm soát được việc biến hình thuần thục đến vậy. Giờ những dải sương đã bao vậy cậu tứ phía, có thể nhập lại để ra đòn chí mạng bất cứ lúc nào.

“Gimli!” Legolas gào lên với gã sói đang lần chần phía sau. “Nhanh, chạy đi!”

Trong một nhịp tim đập, cậu đã sợ gã sói không muốn tách khỏi mình. Tuy nhiên gã chỉ nhìn cậu một cái, đầy giằng xé lẫn lo lắng, rồi lấy hết sức tàn phóng vụt vào khoảnh rừng tối sẫm trước mặt, nơi vài phút trước còn bị Haldir chặn đường. Cậu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, không khỏi ngưỡng mộ gã. Bất chấp những vết thương, gã vẫn đủ nhanh để tránh khỏi đợt tên bắn tới tấp của đội gác.  _Hi vọng cậu ta không đụng độ với lũ người sói trong rừng._

Đội gác định đuổi theo gã sói, song họ đột ngột dừng khựng. Legolas biết Haldir vừa ra lệnh cho họ qua tâm tưởng. Đối tượng chính của họ vốn không phải gã người sói phản bội bị thương nặng – việc áp giải con trai của chúa tể vẫn quan trọng hơn nhiều.

“Lo cho kẻ thù còn hơn lo cho bản thân mình sao?” Giọng Haldir vẳng bên tai, trong khi những dải sương bạc cuộn xoáy đầy giận dữ. “Hắn là một trong những tên xâm lược bẩn thỉu đã gieo tai ương cho vùng đất này.”

“Và cậu ta cũng là bạn của em.” Legolas lẳng lặng nói.

Kí ức về cuộc gặp gỡ với Gimli bên bờ sông lồng lộng bóng mây đầu hạ lại vụt qua, hoà lẫn với những kí ức êm đềm một thuở. Về nụ cười của mẫu hậu trong vườn hoa hồng còn ngậm sương. Về phụ vương ôm lấy cậu trong vòng tay mạnh mẽ. Về vị giáo sĩ xám luôn trầm tư bên góc giáo đường thoảng hương trầm. Về những đồng đội đã mất. Về người đội trưởng cậu yêu quý hơn bất kì điều gì, về đôi mắt lam ngọc đong đầy yêu thương mà cậu luôn muốn đắm mình vào đó.

Tất cả, như một dòng sông chảy xuôi hoà vào đại dương, vĩnh viễn không bao giờ ngược dòng trở lại.

Và rồi kí ức nhẹ nhàng tan biến như sương bình minh. Trước mắt Legolas chỉ có tấm mạng đỏ thẫm tung lên che khuất vầng trăng non lạnh giá. Cậu vô thức đưa tay ra chạm vào nó, không biết tấm mạng ấy được dệt từ cánh hoa hồng nhung của phụ vương hay máu của chính mình.

Lưỡi dao của Haldir đã lạnh lùng xuyên qua ngực cậu, từ phía sau.

Không đủ để giết hẳn như vũ khí bằng bạc của giáo sĩ, song nọc độc anh ta tẩm trong đó bắt đầu huỷ hoại ý thức của Legolas về thế giới xung quanh. Nếu để lâu thêm, anh ta sẽ dễ dàng giành quyền kiểm soát tâm trí cậu.

“Giờ mày thoả nguyện chưa?” Viên đội trưởng khinh miệt hỏi.

Nhưng bên tai Legolas chỉ còn những lời anh nói trên ghềnh đá.  _Anh sẽ rất nhớ em, hoàng tử cứng đầu._

Vị hoàng tử thu hết sức tàn, nỗ lực đẩy lùi những lời ra lệnh trong tâm trí để loạng choạng đứng dậy, tiến đến bờ vực nơi cậu đã vứt xác con hươu bị hút cạn máu lúc hoàng hôn. Gió đột ngột đổi chiều, thốc mạnh vào lưng cậu, và bản hoà ca trầm buồn của khu rừng già cỗi lại nổi lên.  _Haldir, em không còn con đường nào nữa._

“Khi anh trở về báo với Thranduil…” Legolas gượng cười, dằn nén cơn đau khủng khiếp bên ngực trái. Máu loang thành một quầng sẫm đỏ quanh lưỡi dao chưa được rút ra. Cậu thầm nghĩ phải mất vài ngày vết thương này mới tự lành hoàn toàn – ấy là trong trường hợp chúa tể ma cà rồng, lũ Vệ Binh, và người sói chịu để yên cho cậu. Cậu bước thêm một bước, ra sát mép vực. Vài hòn đá nhỏ lở ra, lăn xuống dốc đá, rồi nhanh chóng bị khe vực tối hun hút nuốt chửng.

_Sau đêm nay, chúng ta sẽ ở hai chiến tuyến._

_Em xin lỗi, em yêu anh. Em xin lỗi._

“…Báo với lão rằng em thà bị phanh thây thành trăm mảnh còn hơn là quay lại phục vụ lão.” Cậu nỗ lực nói nốt, rồi gieo mình khỏi bờ vực.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Legolas không cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của mình nữa. Gió lạnh rít gào bên tai, và vùng bóng tối đặc quánh bên dưới lập tức túm lấy cậu bằng những móng vuốt đen kịt của mình. Vầng trăng lạnh tan ra thành hàng trăm dải sương bạc mỏng mảnh, rồi lần lượt từng dải sương ấy lại hoà vào trời khuya tím sẫm, như những giọt lệ tuyệt vọng thấm vào nền đất hầm mộ.

Cậu siết lấy lưỡi dao trên ngực, rồi khép mắt. Ý nghĩ sau cùng là không kịp quay lại nhìn gương mặt Haldir.


	20. Chapter 20

Ngay khi Glorfindel buộc anh phải đi, Aragorn không có thời gian nghĩ ngợi lâu. Mãi sau này, trong những giấc mơ hỗn loạn và buồn thảm về nhiệm vụ ở vùng núi ấy, thỉnh thoảng anh vẫn thấy mình trở lại sườn dốc tối mịt chi chít bụi gai, nơi ánh trăng bạc yếu ớt không thể chiếu xuyên qua những tán thông núi ken dày.

Chính anh cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại chạy điên cuồng đến thế, tuyệt vọng đến thế và hoảng loạn đến thế – thậm chí còn chẳng màng đến những lùm cây rậm rì ngáng đường, hay màn tối thăm thẳm như địa ngục phía trước. Thứ sức mạnh vô hình mà anh cảm thấy khi ở bên vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng giờ trở nên mãnh liệt hơn bao giờ hết, nó tựa như một bàn tay thô bạo túm lấy anh, thúc ép anh phải hướng thẳng xuống ngôi làng dưới núi.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Aragorn nghĩ mình sắp quên tất cả. Tu viện cổ và những vị giáo sĩ mờ ám. Cha và câu chuyện không bao giờ được kể về chúa tể ma cà rồng. Mối đe doạ từ người sói và những sinh vật không tên náu mình trong bóng tối. Lá thư bí mật giấu sau cuốn Kinh Thánh…

Anh thầm cầu Chúa giữ chân lũ quái vật trong rừng thêm một lúc. Nếu chúng lao ra ngay lúc này, anh không chắc mình có thể trực tiếp đương đầu như Glorfindel. Những giáo sĩ có năng lực trinh sát như Aragorn thường không bao giờ tách lẻ một mình. Nhưng tình huống hiện tại khó thể tạo điều kiện cho anh có một đội hình chặt chẽ, an toàn như khi còn là giáo sĩ tập sự.

Và có lẽ đêm nay Đức Cha đã không đứng về phía họ.

Tên người sói đầu tiên xồ ra từ lùm cây sát đường mòn, nơi Aragorn vừa chạy qua chỉ vài phút trước đó. Dẫu còn cách một quãng dốc, giáo sĩ trẻ vẫn dễ dàng ngửi thấy thứ mùi tanh tưởi của máu tươi vừa đổ, hoà cùng mùi xác chết thối rữa lâu ngày, làm thành một hỗn hợp khủng khiếp. Cặp mắt đỏ ngầu rực lên trong bóng tối dưới rặng cây, dán chặt vào anh, trong khi hắn lao xuống triền dốc trên hai chân.  _Hắn đã biến hình hoàn toàn._  Aragorn thầm nghĩ, sự hoảng loạn thiêu đốt anh như lửa địa ngục. Nếu chỉ là hình dạng sói thông thường – giống tên trinh sát mà Glorfindel kết liễu – chúng dễ đối phó hơn nhiều.

Người sói vốn là một sinh vật khát máu, hung tợn, nên rất khó để bắt sống chúng. Thành thử giáo sĩ tập sự chỉ được học cách đối phó qua lý thuyết là chủ yếu. Aragorn thì may mắn hơn một chút – năm mười bốn tuổi, anh từng được chứng kiến Elrond kết liễu hai gã người sói ở Anh. Song đây là lần đầu tiên anh đối đầu trực tiếp với loài quái vật cổ xưa ấy.

Aragorn dự định sẽ dừng lại ở khúc ngoặt, rút súng ra đợi tên người sói lao xuống – khẩu súng ngắn luôn nạp sẵn đạn bạc. Điều tối kị khi đụng độ người sói là cố gắng chạy trốn chúng. Với đôi mắt tinh tường, những cú bật xa cùng sức mạnh khủng khiếp, chúng luôn luôn bắt kịp nạn nhân trong mọi tình huống.  _Nhất là khi mình đang đứng trên địa bàn hoạt động của lũ sói hàng trăm năm nay._

Tuy nhiên, cơ thể anh dường không nghe theo điều khiển nữa. Thay vì dừng lại, anh thấy mình tiếp tục băng qua khúc ngoặt, nhào vào một trảng trống rậm rạp đầy bụi gai. Tiếng tru của con quái vật phía sau mỗi lúc một gần sát, và anh có thể cảm thấy hơi thở nóng rực, hôi thối của nó phả vào lưng mình.

 _Chết tiệt._  Luồng suy nghĩ nháng qua tâm trí vị giáo sĩ trẻ như một luồng điện, khi hình ảnh thư viện cổ xưa hiện ra. Khi tra cứu về ông hoàng Thranduil, anh từng phát hiện giá sách chất đầy thư tịch về các loại thảo dược gây ảo giác cùng những phép thôi miên nguy hiểm. Hơn nữa Glorfindel đã thể hiện ông ta là một bậc thầy về chiến đấu bằng tâm trí, cũng như việc ông ta bóng gió về phương pháp chữa điên loạn bằng máu tươi của sinh vật đang hấp hối…

 _Mình đã quá bất cẩn. Nếu thứ đó có thể xoa dịu cơn loạn trí, thì nó cũng có thể được sử dụng với mục đích ngược lại._  Aragorn nghĩ, cảm giác căm phẫn bùng lên trong anh như một quầng lửa, rát buốt hơn hàng trăm cái gai đang cản bước anh. Anh ép mình len qua từng khe hở hẹp giữa những thân cây vặn vẹo, thỉnh thoảng lại phải vội vã xé những chỗ vải áo bị gai móc chặt. Tác dụng của phép thôi miên khiến đầu anh nhức như búa bổ. Glorfindel hẳn đã thực hiện nó ngay khi ông ta kết liễu con sói trinh sát ở lối vào.

_Mình phải dừng lại._

Không biết là may mắn hay xui quẩy, những bụi gai trong trảng trống đã kìm chân tên người sói lại một quãng, ngăn hắn không thể nhảy xổ vào Aragorn. Kích cỡ đồ sộ làm hắn gặp khó khăn trong việc luồn lách qua những kẽ hẹp. Song căn cứ vào cách hắn điên cuồng cào xé và táp những cành con, anh biết chẳng bao lâu nữa hắn sẽ mở đường thẳng đến chỗ mình. Vết thương bình thường không là gì với người sói, bởi chúng có khả năng tự hồi phục rất nhanh. Tiếng gầm gừ, tiếng cành cây bị bẻ gãy răng rắc, cùng tiếng tru điên dại vang vọng trong đêm tĩnh mịch làm anh không khỏi toát mồ hôi lạnh.  _Tiếng tru có thể lôi kéo thêm đồng bọn của hắn đến đây. Nếu mình không kết thúc nhanh…_

Aragorn lách ra sau lùm cây, cố gắng kiểm soát bộ óc đang rối loạn cực độ của mình. Anh thử mọi phương pháp từng được truyền dạy, song đều vô hiệu. Cơ thể không nghe theo điều khiển, tiếp tục lao thẳng về phía trước, phía thung lũng tối mịt. Vị giáo sĩ trẻ không biết mình đã chạy được bao lâu, mọi thớ thịt trên người anh đều tê liệt, không cảm nhận được cơn đau từ những chỗ bị gai xé toạc. Nỗ lực nhận biết tình hình chỉ khiến cơn đau trong đầu tệ thêm. Anh ước gì mình có thể rút súng ra.

Trong lúc vật lộn giữa hai thế giới hiện thực và ảo ảnh, Aragorn chợt nhận ra cảm giác này rất quen – anh từng trải nghiệm nó trước đó, tuy không thực sự tương đồng với phương pháp của Glorfindel, nhưng cũng là kiểu lôi kéo tâm trí bằng mệnh lệnh. Đó là lúc anh vừa đặt chân đến vùng đất này, và nghe thấy tiếng gọi của sinh vật cô độc ấy, từ tàn tích u ám của pháo đài đổ nát. Anh cố nhớ cách mình đã thoát khỏi lời triệu tập của hắn – lúc đó, mọi biện pháp cũng đều vô hiệu.

 _Thánh giá?_  Tia hi vọng đột ngột loé lên.  _Không, là bất cứ vật gì mình có thể chạm tay vào._

Vị giáo sĩ trẻ không có thời gian suy tính lâu, bèn nhanh chóng tái lập bức tường phòng thủ tâm trí thêm lần nữa – anh biết chắc phép thôi miên kia sẽ nhanh chóng phá vỡ nó.  _Lần này là lần quyết định._  Trong quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi trước lúc bức tường tan biến, Aragorn lấy hết sức bình sinh cử động bàn tay phải cứng đờ, nhuốm đầy máu tươi. Những ngón tay như không còn thuộc về anh, song anh vẫn nghiến răng hướng chúng về phía chuôi kiếm nơi thắt lưng. Sự hỗn loạn lại bắt đầu ngự trị tâm tưởng, bắt anh phải tiếp tục chạy.

_Được rồi._

Hơi lạnh của kim loại truyền vào da thịt như kim châm, và màn sương mờ mịt bủa vây anh lập tức biến mất như chưa từng tồn tại. Anh siết chặt chuôi kiếm hơn nữa, đến khi những ngón tay đau nhức, đến khi tâm trí và cơ thể lại nằm trong tầm kiểm soát.

Aragorn thở dốc, giờ anh mới cảm nhận được những vết gai cào xé đau nhức. Tim anh vẫn chưa lấy lại nhịp, còn mồ hôi lạnh túa ra ướt đẫm lưng áo mỏng. Gió đêm lạnh buốt một cách bất thường, làm anh không khỏi rùng mình. Anh phải chớp mắt và hít sâu nhiều lần thì mặt đất mới ngừng chao đảo, hệt như lần bị sinh vật ở tàn tích lôi kéo tâm trí.

Cùng lúc, tên người sói cũng đã phá được một khoảnh rộng, đủ để hắn lấy đà từ đó phóng đến chỗ anh.

Không đặng đừng, Aragorn luồn tay vào túi áo khoác, chộp lấy khẩu súng ngắn bất li thân. Anh vội vàng ngắm vào ngực con quái vật và bóp cò, thậm chí còn chẳng biết mình có nghe thấy tiếng súng nổ hay không. Tuy là súng ngắn, song lực giật vẫn khiến tay anh tê dại. Chỉ trong chớp mắt, máu đen tanh tưởi bắn toé, cùng tiếng tru đau đớn vẳng đến như hàng nghìn cây kim đâm vào tai.

Aragorn siết tay trên cò súng, lùi lại vài bước, cẩn thận để những cái gai không đâm vào lưng. Không gian hẹp, lại đầy vật cản khiến anh bức bối. Cặp mắt đỏ ngầu của tên người sói vẫn đang dán chặt vào anh, đau đớn và thù hận tột cùng.

Vị giáo sĩ trẻ thừa biết nổ súng trong tình thế hoảng loạn vừa rồi không bao giờ trúng tim, song viên đạn găm vào vai cũng đủ ép tên người sói dè chừng. Hắn thụp xuống sau một bụi gai, thủ thế sẵn sàng cho đợt tấn công mới.

Mải đối đầu với kẻ thù trước mặt, Aragorn không kịp phản ứng khi tên người sói thứ hai nhào ra từ màn tối sau lưng. Hắn vung chân trước đánh bạt khẩu súng khỏi tay anh bằng một lực cực mạnh. Cơn đau khủng khiếp xuyên vào cổ tay như nhát kiếm lửa. Vị giáo sĩ trẻ mất đà, ngã nghiêng vào một lùm gai. Anh tuyệt vọng đảo mắt tìm kiếm ánh kim loại quen thuộc của khẩu súng, nhưng hình như nó đã văng vào bụi cây nào đó. Da thịt nơi trúng đòn bỏng rát, đau xé, và anh có thể cảm thấy máu tươi ấm nóng đang tuôn ra, chảy tràn trên cỏ. Những móng vuốt sắc lẹm của tên người sói gần như xé nát tay cầm súng của anh.

Mùi máu tươi đã kích thích bản năng giết chóc của con quái vật. Đôi mắt đỏ rực lên đầy khao khát, và Aragorn nhìn rõ hàm răng nhọn, trắng ởn dưới ánh trăng. Mùi tử khí đặc quánh xộc thẳng vào mũi. Không cần ngoái đầu lại, vị giáo sĩ vẫn thừa biết tên người sói đầu tiên cũng đang tiến đến, khép anh vào thế gọng kìm. Anh vội chộp lấy chuôi kiếm bằng cánh tay còn lành lặn, nghe lửa giận thiêu đốt mình. Anh không cam tâm chết lãng nhách ở đây khi còn chưa xong nhiệm vụ.

“Dừng lại.”

Giọng rất trầm vẳng lại. Thứ giọng người ta chỉ cần nghe qua cũng biết nó không thuộc về con người. Nó lạnh lẽo đến độ có thể đóng băng cả vầng trăng non trên trời, và khiến bầu không khí căng thẳng trong trảng trống chùng hẳn xuống.

Hai tên người sói dừng khựng, dời mắt khỏi Aragorn, bắt đầu cất tiếng tru man dại.

Vị giáo sĩ trẻ nhướng mày ngạc nhiên.  _Thứ quyền năng nào có thể chi phối cả loài quái thú khát máu này?_

Anh căng mắt, nhìn theo hướng hai tên người sói đang quay đầu về, phát hiện ra trên tảng đá nhô khỏi những lùm bụi thấp còn một người sói khác. Căn cứ vào cách hắn thụp mình, anh nhận ra hắn không biến hình, song vẫn to gấp đôi hai tên trong trảng trống.  _Giống như con đầu đàn vậy_. Trăng dát bạc lên bộ lông đen dày của hắn như sương lãng đãng trên mặt biển tối hút đêm mùa đông. Song kì lạ nhất là đôi mắt đỏ không gợn chút khát máu hay hận thù, khi hắn quan sát anh trong câm lặng. Sau đó anh nghĩ mình nghe tiếng hắn hít vào, rất nhẹ.

“Nó không phải Vệ Binh của làng. Nó không có mùi giống chúng, cũng không giống ma cà rồng.” Hắn cất giọng. Không hiểu sao Aragorn thấy vô cùng khó chịu với tông trầm kì quặc đó. Có vẻ hắn dùng tiếng người để anh cũng có thể nghe được, song anh ghét cách ngôn ngữ của con người phát ra từ miệng những kẻ chọn con đường giết chóc của dã thú.

Hắn ngưng một chút, rồi tiếp tục, giữa những tiếng tru lạnh gáy: “Chúng ta đã hứa sẽ không giết người bình thường.”

Tên người sói đánh lén anh nhếch môi, bật ra một tràng gầm gừ điên giận. Đoạn hắn nhảy phóc vào bóng tối dưới rặng thông núi. Tên còn lại cũng lập tức nối bước, khập khiễng vì vết đạn trên vai. Tuy nhiên khi đến bìa rừng, hắn quay lại nói với gã sói lông đen – bằng tiếng người, song là thứ tiếng người đã méo mó, vụn vỡ vì quá lâu không được sử dụng: “Nốt lần này thôi, Thorin nô-lệ-của-con-người. Qua mùa trăng, mày sẽ không còn thống trị bọn tao được nữa.”

Quả đúng như anh đoán, tên người sói lông đen to lớn kia là con đầu đàn.  _Nhưng dường như nội bộ chúng đang lục đục._ Aragorn thầm nghĩ. Song lúc này anh không có thời gian để tâm tới xung đột của lũ người sói. Anh cẩn thận xem xét cổ tay rách toạc của mình dưới ánh trăng. Vết thương rát bỏng như bị lửa thiêu – móng vuốt của người sói chẳng phải thứ sạch sẽ gì cho cam. Máu vẫn đang chảy rỉ rả, nhuộm sẫm cả ống tay áo.  _Chí ít chưa phải là vết răng cắn. Nếu bị cắn, mình chỉ còn cách tự bắn mình._

Anh hít thật sâu, rồi bắt đầu tập trung tâm tưởng, rà bàn tay lành lặn lên vết rách sâu hoắm. Như mọi khi, luồng khí ấm áp toả ra lập tức xoa dịu cơn đau.  _Bàn tay của con vốn là bàn tay chữa trị. Nó không dành cho những trận chiến._  Elrond từng nói vậy vào ngày đầu tiên anh trở thành giáo sĩ tập sự. Những giáo sĩ có năng lực trị thương rất hiếm thấy – và khả năng của anh cũng không mạnh bằng cha. Thành thử phải mất khá nhiều thời gian và sức lực thì vết thương mới khép miệng được.

Một chuỗi xào xạc tiến lại gần làm vị giáo sĩ trẻ phải ngẩng lên. Thật ngạc nhiên, tên người sói đầu đàn đang bươn qua những bụi gai để đến chỗ anh. Khi nhìn gần hắn lại càng to lớn, giống như một khối đá khổng lồ phủ bóng xuống anh, đầy áp đảo. Theo bản năng, anh hơi lùi lại, song anh biết chắc hắn sẽ không giương móng vuốt ra với mình.

Khi nhìn vào mắt hắn, anh dễ dàng nhận ra những giằng xé, dằn vặt, và nỗi đau buồn cổ xưa đong đầy trong đó, khác biệt hoàn toàn với sự điên cuồng khát máu của những người sói khác.

“Ngươi có mùi của cậu ấy. Tuy đã cũ, nhưng ta vẫn nhận ra.” Tên người sói lông đen lào khào nói. Hơi thở đầy mùi tử khí của hắn làm Aragorn khó chịu, song anh cố chịu đựng phần vì biết ơn hắn đã ngăn lũ người sói lại, phần vì tò mò bởi câu nói của hắn.

Anh để ý ánh mắt hắn hướng về túi áo mình – nơi anh cất giấu lá thư kì lạ tìm thấy trong thư viện. Lá thư với những dòng  _hãy tìm tôi sau lằn ranh, phía trên ngôi mộ bị nguyền rủa, tận cùng dòng sông quên lãng._  đã thúc giục anh xuống làng. Chủ nhân của lá thư có vẻ đã tiếp xúc với ma cà rồng và khám phá được điều gì đó từ chúng, hơn nữa ông ta lại có thể sống sót trở về – dẫu kết cục sau này thế nào thì anh không biết được. Thông thường, ma cà rồng rất hiếm khi buông tha nạn nhân của chúng, chúng sẽ săn đuổi họ đến tận cuối đời.

“Người đó là ai?” Aragorn buột miệng hỏi.

Tên người sói không trả lời. Đôi mắt đỏ rực khép lại thật nhanh rồi mở ra, trông như thể hắn vừa để mình trôi theo dòng hồi ức trong khoảnh khắc.

Đoạn hắn cúi xuống thì thầm, khó nghe đến độ anh phải căng tai mới hiểu được đại khái. “Nếu ngươi có gặp cậu ấy, hãy nhắc cậu giấu thứ đó thật kĩ. Mụ ta sắp trở lại rồi.”

Vừa dứt lời, hắn quay đầu phóng vọt qua đám bụi gai, biến mất dưới thung lũng tối mịt, lặng lẽ như khi xuất hiện. Aragorn ngẩn người mất một lúc. Cuộc gặp không mong đợi này lại gieo thêm trong anh vô số câu đố mới.

 _Hắn làm như mình chưa có đủ vấn đề để giải đáp_. Vị giáo sĩ trẻ nghĩ, tiếp tục trị thương. Tuy nhiên, lời tên người sói và vẻ u uẩn bất thường của hắn không ngừng chập chờn trong tâm trí anh như mạng nhện.

_Vùng đất cổ xưa này giữ trong mình quá nhiều u uất._

Vầng trăng non lạnh lẽo vẫn đang toả sáng, dát bạc lên những tán rừng trùng điệp, song không chiếu rọi nổi xuống đáy thung sâu. Ngôi làng nhỏ cách nơi Aragorn dừng lại không xa lắm, chừng hai quãng dốc thoải nữa, từ đây anh dễ dàng thấy ánh đèn le lói từ những khung cửa sổ hẹp. Tuy nhiên, chúng không làm người ta cảm thấy ấm áp. Thay vào đó, chúng giống như hàng trăm cặp mắt không bao giờ ngủ, canh gác phần quá khứ tăm tối và những bí mật hắc ám khỏi những kẻ không mời mà đến.

Aragorn cảm thấy sức lực mình đang bị rút kiệt, chỉ sau vài biến cố chớp nhoáng vừa rồi – phép thôi miên của Glorfindel, lũ người sói phục kích, và cả cái giá để chữa lành vết thương trên tay. Tuy vậy, niềm khao khát được khám phá những bí mật cổ xưa đã tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho anh. Anh định bụng sẽ tìm đường xuống làng – trong cẩn thận và tự chủ hơn – ngay khi vết thương ổn định hoàn toàn.

“Này, anh làm cách nào mà hay vậy?” Câu hỏi đột ngột vọng đến khiến Aragorn không khỏi giật mình.

 _Quá đủ gặp gỡ trong đêm nay rồi._  Anh bực bội nghĩ, lập tức dừng phép trị thương. Cũng may máu đã ngưng chảy và vết rách liền lại một phần. Cha đã dặn không được để lộ thân phận giáo sĩ của mình, sau khi bắt gặp những ánh mắt không mấy thiện cảm của người dân hai bên đường dành cho hai cha con. Nghe nói vì họ từng bị một giáo sĩ phản bội trong quá khứ. Niềm tin một khi đã bị tổn thương sẽ không bao giờ được như cũ, hoặc tệ hơn, chuyển thành những cảm xúc tiêu cực khác.

Anh ngoảnh đầu về nơi tiếng nói phát ra. Bước ra từ vùng bóng tối sau rặng thông ken đặc là một thanh niên trẻ, vai đeo bao da chỉ còn vài mũi tên, tay nắm chặt cây cung dài có vẻ hơi quá khổ với cậu ta.

Aragorn quan sát thật nhanh, để ý tuy người đối diện khoác áo choàng đi rừng đã sờn rách, trang phục giản dị không khác những thợ săn bình thường, nhưng quanh cổ cậu ta là sợi dây chuyền bạc với mặt dây hình trăng khuyết, sáng lên lấp lánh trong màn tối nhờ nhờ.

 _Vệ Binh._  Aragorn chán chường nghĩ.  _Tránh vỏ dưa gặp vỏ dừa. Thật phiền toái._  Khác với thế hệ cha ông của mình – những chiến binh chuyên săn tìm và tiễu trừ ma quỷ ở Romania, Vệ Binh ngày nay càng lúc càng biến chất thành một hội cuồng tín, không thông hiểu về trừ tà, chỉ giết chóc, tra tấn là giỏi. Đa phần giáo sĩ rất ghét họ, và ngược lại, bản thân họ cũng không ưa gì các giáo sĩ. Thậm chí họ còn cho rằng cách đối phó với ma quỷ của giáo đoàn X là thận trọng và nhân đạo thái quá.

“Tôi đang hỏi anh đấy. Đừng ngây ra nữa.” Giọng người kia đã có chút gay gắt. Cậu khẽ càu nhàu khi bươn qua những bụi gai tua tủa trong trảng rừng. Ánh trăng mờ ảo phủ lên mái tóc rối bời, tạc rõ những đường nét đẹp đẽ, kiêu hãnh trên khuôn mặt cậu ta.

Trong giây lát, Aragorn nghĩ mình từng thấy cậu trước đây – từ dáng người, giọng nói, đôi mắt xanh, mái tóc vàng rối xoã từng lọn xuống mặt đều vô cùng quen thuộc. Song dù vắt óc đến đâu, anh cũng không sao nhớ được cụ thể.

“Nhưng cậu đang hỏi về vấn đề nào mới được?” Anh đành đáp.

“Tên người sói khổng lồ đó. Làm sao anh đuổi nó được dễ dàng như thế? Lại còn không bị thương…” Cậu thanh niên hỏi tới tấp, không giấu nổi sự sửng sốt khi nhìn những lùm bụi bị giày xéo tơi bời quanh họ.

Tuy nhiên, khi dời ánh mắt lại chỗ anh, nỗi ngạc nhiên trên mặt cậu còn tăng nhiều hơn – thậm chí Aragorn có thể nói cậu ta đang bàng hoàng tột độ.

“Tôi không biết.” Aragorn lầm bầm, khó chịu vì cái nhìn đăm đăm của gã Vệ Binh. “Nó tự đi, tôi chẳng có phương pháp nào hết.”

“Khoan đã… anh…” Thanh niên kia lẩm bẩm. Mới đầu cậu còn giữ khoảng cách, sau thụp xuống ngồi sát bên anh, đôi mắt xanh biếc mở lớn. “Aragorn phải không? Anh không nhớ tôi sao?”

“Chúng ta có quen biết à?” Aragorn bực bội nói, ngoảnh mặt đi để tránh ánh mắt săm soi vô cùng bất lịch sự của gã Vệ Binh kì lạ. Anh ghét cảm giác bị người lạ soi mói. Hơn nữa vị giáo sĩ trẻ dám thề trước Chúa rằng trong đời mình, anh chưa bao giờ đến Romania – vùng núi xa xôi hẻo lánh thế này lại càng không.

_Nhưng quả thực gương mặt cậu ta rất quen._

“Tất nhiên, tất nhiên. Chúng ta còn biết nhau rất rõ là đằng khác.” Người đối diện hồ hởi nói, giọng gần như vỡ ra vì vui sướng. “Aragorn, từ khi anh đột ngột rời khỏi làng, tôi cứ tưởng sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại anh nữa! Tôi là Boromir đây, anh thực sự không nhớ tôi sao?”


	21. Chapter 21

Vị giáo sĩ xám thả bước dọc bờ biển, để những cơn gió mặn vị muối lùa qua tóc mình như những ngày xưa. Khoảng trời phía đông bắt đầu hửng lên, nhuộm những con sóng bạc đầu phía xa với sắc xanh cô-ban, hồng nhạt và vàng cam rực rỡ. Chẳng mấy chốc, tia nắng yếu ớt đầu tiên lấp ló viền trên hai mỏm đá tối sẫm và phế tích của lâu đài huy hoàng xưa kia. Trong khoảnh khắc, chúng dường đang cựa mình sống dậy như một bóng ma xưa cũ. Bóng ma ám ảnh ngài suốt từng ấy năm đằng đẵng, kể cả trong giấc mơ.

 _Hãy để kí ức ngủ yên._  Đó là một trong những lời răn được nhắc đi nhắc lại ở giáo đoàn X. Nếu nhìn lại tất cả những gì họ đã làm, những hi sinh mất mát họ phải chịu và những nơi tối tăm nhất họ phải dấn thân vào, họ sẽ lập tức lạc lối.

Tuy nhiên, kí ức lại là động lực duy nhất giữ Elrond lại kiếp sống này. Chừng nào chưa nhớ hết được cuộc đời trước kia của mình, ngài sẽ không thể trả món nợ truyền kiếp và rời khỏi vòng tuần hoàn của các giáo sĩ xám.

 _Và cậu ta đã làm rất tốt._  Elrond bất giác chạm tay lên vết sẹo mờ, nơi vài giờ trước vẫn còn là vết thương toang hoác do lưỡi dao của Erestor gây ra. Hai năm trước, từ một vị giáo sĩ già nua và những lời lẽ nửa mê nửa tỉnh của ông ta trong bóng tối hầm ngục, ngài đã biết được cách tốt nhất để lấy lại kí ức kiếp trước là việc cận kề cái chết.  _Dĩ độc trị độc._  Những phương pháp nguy hiểm này thường rất hiệu quả, cũng tương tự như Erestor dùng nọc độc ma cà rồng để đánh tan những lời nguyền của giáo đoàn trong người cậu ta.

Khi đối mặt với vị giáo sĩ – nay đã là một con ma cà rồng – ngài quyết định đánh một canh bạc mạo hiểm. Phần vì tự tin với khả năng chữa trị cực nhanh, phần vì ngài cũng biết chắc Erestor, dù căm hận đến đâu, cũng không thể lạnh lùng đâm trúng tim mình. Dẫu là loài nào, cậu ta vẫn yếu mềm như vậy.  _Một công đôi việc, mình vừa có thể lấy lại phần kí ức, vừa có thể giúp Eres trút hết nỗi oán hờn của cậu._  Tuy nhiên, ý nghĩ về việc lại một lần nữa lợi dụng cậu giống như một thanh sắt nung mắc kẹt trong tim ngài.

Elrond khép mắt, và thế giới đẫm mùi muối biển xung quanh tan biến trong khoảnh khắc. Ngài vẫn chưa quên mùi hương lan chuông theo cơn gió chiều thấm lên những bậc thềm nhà nguyện, và cả cảm giác mái tóc đen mượt đổ trên vai mình, như một dòng thác huyền. Ngài yêu đôi mắt đen láy không vẩn đục ấy, yêu cảnh cậu cẩn thận giở những trang thư tịch ố vàng, yêu giọng nói trong veo khi cậu gọi tên ngài, yêu sự kiên cường không gì lay chuyển của tấm khiên bạc cậu tạo ra, yêu cả cách máu đỏ chảy tràn trên làn da trắng xanh – khi ngài đeo mặt nạ lên và tự tay đóng đinh cậu vào ngọn thập tự của giáo đoàn X.

Nhưng lời vĩnh biệt cuối cùng đã được nói ra, sợi xích ràng buộc họ đứt tung như chưa từng tồn tại.  _Vĩnh biệt, bán ma cà rồng, trợ thủ của ta._ Ngài đã mỉm cười khi nhìn theo vạt áo đen thẫm khuất sau biển cỏ dát ánh trăng bạc.  _Phải sống đấy._

Vào giây phút lưỡi dao bạc xuyên vào da thịt, lạnh như băng tuyết mùa đông, ngài đã nhận ra mình thực lòng yêu vị trợ thủ cũ tới mức nửa muốn giữ cậu bên mình mãi mãi, nửa chỉ muốn khiến cậu phải đau đớn.

 _Như ngươi từng làm với ông hoàng đã chết, phải không?_  Giọng mỉa mai vẳng trong tai ngài. Elrond chớp mắt cho dòng kí ức chảy đi, trước mặt ngài lại là bờ cát tưởng như vô tận và phế tích phủ đầy rêu phong đang sáng lên dưới ánh bình minh. Ngài hít vào một hơi. Lẫn trong bầu không trong trẻo là mùi hoa hồng rữa nát, từ những sớm mùa thu ba trăm năm trước.

***

Ba trăm năm trước, vào một buổi bình minh ảm đạm, vị giáo sĩ xám quỳ dưới mái vòm đá của tu viện để nhận lệnh đến Transylvania. Một mình. Nhiều nguồn thông tin cho thấy những kẻ tham chiến ở vùng biên giới đang sử dụng tà thuật, và giáo đoàn X muốn ngài – người giỏi nhất và cũng có đức tin nhiệt thành nhất – tìm hiểu rõ mọi chuyện. Thậm chí ngài còn được uỷ quyền tiêu diệt tất cả những kẻ có khả năng gây nguy hiểm cho cư dân mà không cần xin ý kiến giáo đoàn.

Ý nghĩa thực sự của câu đó là tàn sát tất cả những kẻ đánh mất niềm tin vào Chúa Trời, Elrond nghĩ khi cố tránh ánh nhìn từ cặp đồng tử xanh lạnh lẽo của Đức Giám Mục. Ông ta chưa bao giờ bỏ sót những hành vi chống đối, dẫu chỉ là một tia nhìn vô ý. Và Elrond đã sớm nhận ra ông ta ghét ngài hơn bất kì ai.  _Nhiệm vụ sắp tới giống như một mũi tên trúng hai đích. Cơ hội của lão để loại trừ mình đã đến._  Chuyến đi lần này lành ít dữ nhiều, bản thân ngài dễ dàng linh cảm được. Thông thường, nhiệm vụ cấp thấp nhất cũng phải có đủ hai giáo sĩ trở lên.

Elrond siết chặt mặt thánh giá bạc và ngẩng lên cầu nguyện với Đức Mẹ, sau khi Đức Giám Mục đi khỏi. Linh cảm tăm tối đã chuyển từ mơ hồ sang rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, tựa tảng đá ngàn cân đè lên ngực. Ngài cố gắng tìm sự động viên, như hàng trăm lần làm nhiệm vụ trước đó. Tuy nhiên, khuôn mặt hiền dịu tạc vào đá nhoà đi dưới luồng sáng đầu ngày, khiến ngài không thể nhìn rõ đôi mắt Người. Lần đầu tiên, ngài có cảm giác đức tin đang dần rời bỏ mình. Một điềm báo chẳng lành.

Vị giáo sĩ lắc đầu, giũ đi những mảnh ác mộng còn vương sót. Giấc mơ ấy lặp đi lặp lại suốt một tuần ròng rã, trong đó ngài luôn thấy mình đứng trên mỏm đá nhìn ra đại dương xám xịt, những con sóng bạc đầu không ngừng dội vào vách đá, và cánh hồng nhung lả tả trên nền trời vần vũ mây như lệ máu.

Ngài không bao giờ biết được phần sau của nó, cho tới khi con đường mòn dẫn đến vùng núi hoang vu ấy trải ra dưới chân ngài. Con đường có hoa hồng dại và những rặng bạch dương hát trong gió biển.

Guồng quay định mệnh chậm rãi bắt đầu, từng nhịp từng nhịp một.

***

Elrond cảnh giác quay lại khi nghe động trong lùm cỏ. Những thân cỏ khô quắt queo lao xao một hồi rồi tách ra. Ngài nhướng mắt, rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm – chỉ là một con mòng biển non, lông chưa đủ dày để chống lại cái lạnh. Nó kêu vài tiếng quang quác chói tai và vỗ cánh bay thẳng về hướng phế tích.

Ngài tiếp tục hành trình trong kí ức của mình, như một kẻ xa xứ nay bước lại con đường dẫn về nhà cũ, mỗi bước chân in xuống cát đều mở ra một trời kỉ niệm – cả ngọt ngào lẫn cay đắng. Đắm chìm trong dòng hồi tưởng vừa lấy lại, vị giáo sĩ không nhớ ra rằng mùa này lũ mòng biển non mới chỉ là những quả trứng chênh vênh trên vách đá.

Con chim liệng vài vòng rồi nhẹ nhàng đậu trên tàn tích của toà tháp cao nhất, không bỏ sót bất cứ hành động nào của vị giáo sĩ trên bờ biển. Gió sớm thốc qua, thổi tung bộ lông xám trắng.

Đôi mắt nó mang sắc xanh bình thản của sớm bình minh đầu hạ, thay vì đen như những đồng loại khác. Nhưng lòng căm hận thiêu đốt nó còn dữ dội hơn cả ngọn lửa trên giàn hoả hôm đó. Ngày vị giáo sĩ thiêu sống người nó yêu.

 _Bình tĩnh nào, chưa phải lúc_. Galadriel tự nhắc mình.  _Khi thời điểm của chúng ta đến, chúng ta có thể phanh thây hắn thành trăm mảnh. Mạng đền mạng._

_***_

Người đầu tiên nở nụ cười với Elrond, giữa vùng đất đong đầy thù hận và tà thuật hắc ám, là Celeborn.

Họ gặp nhau nơi con đường mòn kết thúc, gần một lạch nước trong vắt náu mình dưới lớp cỏ dại. Anh ta đang tựa người vào vách đất phủ đầy mao lương và cây thiên khuất, say sưa với một khúc ca cổ. Bóng nắng hắt qua kẽ lá, vẽ những đường hoa văn lấp lánh lên chiếc áo choàng bạc đã sờn. Với mái tóc bạch kim dài thả xuống vai và những ngón tay uyển chuyển lướt trên dây đàn, anh ta giống một nghệ sĩ lãng du hơn là một chiến binh, dẫu thanh trường kiếm khảm ngọc trắng đặt ngay bên cạnh.

“Nếu Cha muốn truyền bá đức tin, e rằng Cha đến nhầm chỗ rồi.” Giai điệu du dương chợt lịm tắt, và anh ta quay lại mỉm cười với ngài. Nụ cười có chút châm chọc, song Elrond không lấy làm bận lòng. Suy cho cùng, ngài vẫn thích bắt đầu một nhiệm vụ bằng nụ cười hơn là nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng hoặc sự căm ghét cháy trong mắt cư dân. Có thể vì người đàn ông này chưa nhìn thấy huy hiệu của giáo đoàn X trên ngực áo ngài. Vạt áo choàng đi đường đã che khuất nó. Ngài vẫn chưa quên một vụ ma ám khá nghiêm trọng ở Anh, ngay ngày đầu tiên chủ nhân ngôi nhà đã gọi ngài là đồng bọn của Satan.  _Chí ít ông ta cũng đúng một nửa._

“Tôi không phải nhà truyền giáo.” Elrond nói. “Chỉ là một linh mục tình cờ có niềm hứng thú với vài truyền thuyết cổ.”

Celeborn im lặng quan sát ngài trong khoảng nửa phút. Đôi mắt anh ta có màu xanh rất nhạt, trong suốt như một hồ nước cuối thu, khiến ngài có cảm giác hơi khó chịu. “Vậy Cha đến đúng chỗ rồi.” Cuối cùng anh ta bật cười thoải mái, hất mái tóc bạch kim ra sau vai. “Những chuyện chết tiệt ấy ở đây nhiều như cỏ dại vậy, nhiều tới nỗi có khi Cha sẽ ghi được cả một quyển sách. Có điều nhớ cẩn thận với tất cả mọi người.”

Celeborn đột ngột buông đàn đứng dậy, mặt anh ta kề sát mặt ngài, gần đến mức trán họ sắp chạm nhau. Hơi thở của anh ta phả vào tai ngài: “Cha bất cẩn quá, Cha không sợ tôi có thể mọc nanh và xé xác Cha sao?”

 _Dĩ nhiên không. Ngươi chẳng có chút tà khí nào cả._  Elrond mỉa mai nghĩ.  _Một con người tìm cách đe doạ một giáo sĩ xám. Thật nực cười._

“A, tôi đùa đấy.” Celeborn lùi lại, tiếp tục tự biên tự diễn. “Hi vọng Cha không đóng đinh tôi lên cọc hoặc đem cho mòng biển rỉa thịt. Chào mừng Cha đến vùng biên giới hẻo lánh này, cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà nhé.” Anh ta xoay người làm một cử chỉ chào đón, vạt áo choàng bạc bắt ánh nắng sáng lên lấp lánh.  _Một kẻ bất bình thường._ Elrond hơi ngán ngẩm, song ngài không thể phủ nhận mình thấy nhẹ nhõm khi ở bên Celeborn, như thể luồng sáng bạc của anh ta đã đẩy lùi cơn ác mộng tăm tối của ngài trong giây lát.

“Tôi là Elrond.” Ngài khẽ bảo. “Còn anh…”

“Tôi quên mất vụ tên tuổi, có lẽ do lâu lắm rồi mới thấy một linh mục nên tôi hơi bối rối. Cha cứ gọi tôi là Celeborn, nghĩa là ‘cây bạc’ đấy. Chào mừng lần nữa, Cha Elrond.” Celeborn nồng nhiệt nói.

_Cái tên thật hợp với người._

“Nếu Cha chưa tìm được nơi trú chân, cứ về nhà tôi. Vợ tôi rất sùng đạo, hẳn cô ấy sẽ không từ chối đâu. Cô ấy còn là một kho truyền thuyết cổ đấy. Có điều…” Anh ta nói vẻ tinh quái. ” “Tôi không biết Cha có cưỡng lại được vẻ đẹp của cô ấy không.”

Lần đầu tiên Elrond cho phép mình nhếch môi cười: “Các linh mục không dễ để mình sa ngã đâu.”

“Giá mà lũ thầy tu giả danh ấy được nghe Cha nói.” Celeborn nhặt cây đàn lên và đeo kiếm bên hông, không giấu sự giận dữ lẫn khinh miệt trong giọng mình. “Tiếc là chúng chết hết rồi. Nhà vua đã đóng cọc chúng trên quảng trường vài tháng trước, vì tội rao giảng lời quỷ sứ thay vì lời răn của Chúa, và làm những việc tồi tệ khác.”

“Rao giảng lời quỷ sứ?” Elrond cau mày hỏi lại. Quả nhiên nguồn thông tin của giáo đoàn về vùng biên giới này là đáng tin cậy. Dẫu chưa bước chân vào làng, ngài đã cảm thấy khó chịu. Ngôi làng cất giấu quá nhiều bí mật tăm tối.

“Đại loại thế. Về nhà tôi đi, Cha sẽ được nghe đầu đuôi câu chuyện.” Celeborn cố gắng lôi kéo, và Elrond thiết nghĩ ghé lại nhà anh ta cũng không có vấn đề gì. Ngài cần tất cả thông tin của cư dân trước khi đương đầu với trận chiến hắc ám đang ngự trị vùng đất này.

Vô thức, ngài siết lấy mặt thánh giá trên cổ. Cảm giác đức tin dần rời bỏ mình vẫn chưa mất đi, kể từ lúc ngài quỳ dưới mái vòm tu viện.

Trong khoảnh khắc, một tia nhìn kì lạ loé lên trong cặp đồng tử xanh nhạt của người đối diện, nhưng nó biến mất rất nhanh.

“Tin tôi đi.” Celeborn nói mà không quay đầu lại. “Chúa của Cha không tồn tại ở đây nữa đâu.”

***

“Cha thật ngu ngốc, Elrond.” Người tử tội trước mặt ngài mỉm cười qua khoé môi dập nát. Đám cai ngục đã tra tấn anh ta đến mức không còn nhận ra. “Tôi đã nói rồi, Chúa của Cha không tồn tại ở đây nữa đâu.”

Vị giáo sĩ xám hít vào một hơi để trấn tĩnh. Không khí nhà ngục đầy mùi ẩm thấp, xú uế, cùng thứ mùi lạnh lẽo đắng ngắt của sự sợ hãi và oán hận. Thay vì xoa dịu trái tim đang mất phương hướng của ngài, chúng khiến ngài thấy mình đang tiến gần đến cánh cổng tội lỗi hơn. Mỗi ngày một gần.

Tử tội bị xích vào một cây cọc, cửa sổ hẹp duy nhất của buồng giam trổ trên bức tường sau lưng anh ta. Luồng sáng nhờ nhờ len vào chỉ đủ để Elrond nhìn ra mái tóc bạch kim rối bù, xơ xác và bết đầy máu khô. Ngài khép mắt lại thật nhanh, cố gắng sắp xếp lời lẽ, trong lúc tâm trí ngổn ngang với hình ảnh chàng chiến binh nồng nhiệt chào đón mình thuở nào.

“Chỉ cần anh khai ra tung tích của Galadriel, tôi có thể xin nhà vua rút lại án tử.” Ngài nhẹ giọng. Kẻ họ săn đuổi là mụ phù thuỷ đã tuồn thông tin cho lũ xâm lược phương Bắc, chứ không phải Celeborn. Viễn cảnh về buổi hành hình công khai ám ảnh ngài như một lưỡi kiếm kẹt trong tâm tưởng, và ngài thật lòng không bao giờ muốn nó xảy ra. Vị giáo sĩ chưa bao giờ quên những ngày trú lại nhà họ, sự ấm áp của ngọn lửa bếp cháy suốt ngày, những câu chuyện cổ xưa dài bất tận và mùi hương của những bó thảo dược còn vương sương đêm mà Galadriel hái về. Mọi bằng chứng đều cho thấy cô ta là phù thuỷ, song cô ta chưa bao giờ có ác ý với ngài.

Tuy nhiên, giữa lúc trận chiến không cân sức của Thranduil với lũ người phương Bắc đang dần đến hồi kết, ngài không thể tha thứ cho bất kì kẻ phản bội nào.

“Ai rồi cũng phải chết.” Tử tội bật ra thứ âm thanh giống như cười khẩy. “Tôi sẽ không bán đứng nàng chỉ để đổi lại vài năm rục xương trong ngục… ấy là nếu nhà ngục này còn tồn tại được tới lúc đó mà không bị lũ người sói xé nát.”

Elrond cắn môi, đến khi ngài cảm nhận được vị máu tanh lợm trong miệng. “Cô ta có xứng đáng để anh chọn cái kết này không?”

“Cha từng yêu ai bao giờ chưa?” Mái tóc bạch kim rũ xuống, và giọng người tử tội nhỏ dần thành tiếng thì thào. “Elrond, nếu Cha yêu thì Cha sẽ hiểu.”

 _Vậy là anh ta đã quyết định._  Ngọn lửa lan dần trong lòng ngài, bỏng rát. Nửa đau xót, nửa giận dữ. Kí ức về những tháng ngày sát cánh cùng viên đội trưởng Vệ Binh như đợt sóng kéo đến, chực cuốn phăng ngài. Elrond khao khát được nghe lại giai điệu du dương từ cây đàn hạc của anh ta, được thấy nụ cười thoải mái thêm lần nữa, như khi ngài mới đến làng và định mệnh tàn nhẫn chưa phủ bóng lên vùng đất này…

_Nếu Cha yêu, thì Cha sẽ hiểu._

“Canh gác hắn cẩn thận.” Ngài quay ra nói với hai cai ngục, đủ to để người trong buồng giam cũng nghe. “Theo lệnh đức vua, giàn thiêu sẽ được dựng trên quảng trường ngay chiều mai. Chẳng ai muốn thấy mặt kẻ phản bội này lâu thêm nữa.”

 _Galadriel chắc chắn sẽ đến._  Ngài thầm nghĩ khi bỏ lại nhà ngục u ám sau lưng. Đuổi theo ngài là tiếng cười trong trẻo trong quá khứ của hai vợ chồng người chiến binh, từ ngôi nhà thơm nồng mùi thảo dược bên bìa rừng. Đột nhiên ngài cảm thấy sự kiệt quệ ùa đến xâm chiếm mình, mọi cơ thịt hồ như muốn rã ra.

_Mình không chắc có thể đối mặt với cô ta. Nhưng mình cũng không thể bỏ qua cho cô ta._


	22. Chapter 22

Erestor những tưởng có thể bắt đầu kế hoạch của mình mà không vướng bận. Khi anh lao mình xuống triền dốc ngập ánh trăng đêm đó, cảm giác tự do rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Cả ông hoàng đã chết lẫn vị giáo sĩ xám đều không thể kiểm soát anh nữa, lời đoạn tuyệt đã được nói và gã giáo sĩ mềm yếu hôm nào cũng đã ngủ yên. Anh không phải giấu biệt cảm xúc hay năng lực của mình, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc anh có thể dùng hết khả năng để điều tra xem mụ phù thuỷ kia đang âm mưu gì.

Tuy nhiên, anh đã quên mất vẫn còn một mối dây định mệnh nữa.

Mối dây mà anh không bao giờ có thể gỡ bỏ.

_Anh ta làm gì ở đây?_  Erestor không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi thấy mái tóc vàng thấp thoáng sau những thân cỏ cao quá đầu. Lẽ ra theo sự sắp đặt của Elrond, anh ta phải đi cùng Estel rồi mới đúng.

Anh thận trọng siết lấy chuôi dao, chuẩn bị tinh thần cho một cuộc chiến không-thể-tránh-khỏi. Anh cố đoán thái độ của Glorfindel dành cho mình – hẳn anh ta sẽ vô cùng căm ghét hoặc ghê tởm. Những khoảnh khắc hai người bên nhau quay lại tâm trí anh như một trận lốc, và anh vẫn còn cảm thấy những ngón tay dịu dàng lùa qua tóc mình.  _Người Glorfindel yêu thương là “hắn”._  Erestor thầm nghĩ, đột nhiên cảm thấy cay đắng không rõ nguyên do.  _Anh ta yêu vị giáo sĩ xám điên loạn kia chứ không phải một con ma cà rồng._

_“Glorfindel, nếu tôi trở thành quỷ hút máu thì sao?” Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen khẽ hỏi, sau khi tạm cất cơn điên loạn, vào một buổi chiều xa xôi nào đó có ánh tà dương đỏ ối._

_“Tôi sẽ không để hắn chạm đến cậu lần nữa. Tôi thề bằng cả tính mạng mình.” Glorfindel mỉm cười, vòng tay ôm lấy bờ vai mảnh dẻ. Những vết cắt sâu trên tay anh vẫn còn rỉ máu._

Má Erestor chợt lạnh buốt. Khi vô thức đưa tay lên, thứ chất lỏng đỏ tươi thấm đầy tay áo anh, tanh sực mùi của cõi chết.  _Ma cà rồng khóc ra máu mỗi khi nỗi đau vượt quá giới hạn._  Mặc cho Erestor cố chùi thế nào, dòng lệ của tột cùng khổ đau ấy vẫn tiếp tục trào ra, biến thế giới trước mắt anh thành một đại dương ngập sắc đỏ tuyệt vọng. Anh ước gì mình có thể rẽ đường khác, không chạm mặt Glorfindel, song chân anh lại tự động dẫn anh về phía mái tóc vàng óng kia.  _Có vẻ như trái tim mình hiểu rõ thứ tình cảm với Glorfindel hơn là lý trí._  Anh thầm nghĩ trong khi vạch cỏ tiến về phía trước. Máu tươi nhỏ giọt lên những phiến lá dài rồi lập tức đông cứng.

Một lần nữa, mọi chuyện hoàn toàn không như anh dự đoán.

“Glorfindel…?” Erestor buột miệng khi quang cảnh đẫm máu trải ra dưới chân anh. Trước tiên là con sói khổng lồ đã chết cứng, bộ lông xám của nó nhuộm đẫm ánh trăng và máu khô, hàm răng trắng ởn vẫn còn nhe ra, như thể cái chết đã đóng băng khoảnh khắc đầy căm hận cuối cùng của nó. Trảng trống nơi con quái vật nằm bị giày xéo tơi bời, và một khoảnh rộng cỏ dại loang lổ sắc đỏ nâu. Song Erestor không có thời gian để ý đến con sói lâu thêm.

Trái tim anh nghẹn lại lúc dời mắt đến hình dáng quen thuộc nằm gục gần xác con quái vật.

“Không!” Anh thét lên và lao đến bên vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng, mọi kế hoạch và sự căm hận đều bị xoá khỏi tâm tưởng. Thay vào đó, trong anh chỉ còn sự bàng hoàng và đau đớn tột độ – thứ tình cảm lẽ ra không nên có ở một con quỷ hút máu.

Erestor vội vàng kiểm tra tình trạng của người bạn. Anh nhận thấy tay mình run rẩy bất thường. Mạch vẫn đập và hơi thở vẫn đều đặn, nhưng vị giáo sĩ đã hoàn toàn mất ý thức. Tựa như anh ta đang chìm vào một giấc ngủ rất sâu. Trên người anh ta không có vết thương nào khác, ngoài vài vệt máu đã khô ở tai và khoé miệng. Erestor không khỏi cau mày. Từ kinh nghiệm chiến đấu nhiều năm, cộng thêm những thư tịch anh đã đọc khi còn ở giáo đoàn X, tất cả đều nhắc anh đây là kết quả của một trận chiến ác liệt bằng tâm tưởng, mà người thua cuộc là Glorfindel.

_Anh ta vốn tự tin về kiểu chiến đấu đó hơn bất kì ai, kể cả Elrond._  Erestor đau đáu nhìn xuống gương mặt tái nhợt của người bạn, tự hỏi anh ta đã đụng độ với kẻ nào. Bức tường bảo vệ tâm tưởng mà Glorfindel tự dựng lên vô cùng vững chắc, nếu kẻ đó có thể phá vỡ nó và biến anh ta thành thế này, hẳn phải là một đối tượng đáng gờm. Trường hợp xấu nhất là Glorfindel sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh dậy, hoặc tâm trí của anh ta đã bị huỷ hoại hoàn toàn, nếu có tỉnh thì cũng giống như một người điên mà thôi.

Erestor cố gắng xâm nhập vào tâm tưởng Glorfindel để xem xét mức độ tổn thương, nhưng tất cả những gì anh nhìn thấy chỉ là một thế giới mờ mịt sương xám, như thể anh đang lao mình vào màn tro bụi dày đặc. Anh chưa bao giờ giỏi việc đọc tâm trí. Mới hôm qua thôi, anh còn khó thể kiểm soát nổi suy nghĩ của bản thân.

“Tỉnh lại đi.” Anh nghe giọng mình vỡ vụn khi những kỉ niệm suốt mười năm lưu lạc ùa về. “Làm ơn tỉnh lại đi.” Trong kí ức của anh và cả của “hắn”, Glorfindel chưa bao giờ bị đánh bại. Anh ta luôn có mặt khi anh cần, luôn lao ra che chắn cho anh khi kẻ thù tấn công, luôn choàng tay ôm lấy anh khi anh bị những cơn ác mộng về Roma hành hạ. Anh ta chưa bao giờ để anh phải lo lắng hay chờ đợi…

Trong khoảnh khắc quỳ bên người bạn – người duy nhất yêu thương anh trong cuộc đời đầy dối trá và tàn nhẫn này, anh không biết là mình hay gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối mù quáng kia đang giành phần kiểm soát cơ thể.

***

“Erestor, cậu nhất định phải xem cảnh này. Đồng hoa mao lương gần bờ sông nở rộ rồi, giống hệt hồi chúng ta ở Pháp ấy.” Glorfindel nhẹ lách qua cánh cửa cũ kĩ, nói với người đang thu mình trong góc tối của nhà nguyện. Quãng thời gian mới đến Romania là lúc tình trạng của anh tệ hại hơn bao giờ hết. Kí ức cổ xưa và hắc ám từ vùng núi này tác động rất mạnh, những cơn ác mộng không có điểm kết thúc bám riết anh cả ngày lẫn đêm. Bởi vậy, Erestor luôn tự nhốt mình trong nhà nguyện chật hẹp, cố gắng hạn chế việc mất ý thức và làm tổn thương Glorfindel.

“Tôi không đi đâu.” Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen khó nhọc nói. Bất chấp việc anh khao khát được thấy lại ánh dương như thế nào. Anh chưa bao giờ thôi tiếc nuối những tháng ngày còn có thể tự do bước dưới nắng đầu ngày, còn có thể sát cánh chiến đấu cùng Glorfindel, chứ không phải gánh nặng của anh ấy.

Điều duy nhất anh làm được lúc bấy giờ là vùi mặt sâu hơn vào bóng tối.

“Chỉ một chút thôi, không sao cả. Thỉnh thoảng cũng nên hít thở khí trời chứ.” Glorfindel cúi xuống trấn an, và Erestor cảm nhận được hơi ấm của bàn tay anh trên vai mình. “Cậu không tin tôi sao?”

“Có.” Anh khẽ đáp. Trong giây phút ấy, anh chỉ muốn quay lại ôm lấy vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng, ôm thật chặt, cảm ơn anh và van xin anh hãy quên mình đi. Nhưng tiếc thay, giai đoạn này chỉ một từ dùng thừa cũng có thể dẫn tới hậu quả khôn lường. Anh chưa bao giờ căm ghét năng lực của mình đến thế.

“Vậy chúng ta đi nào.” Glorfindel nắm lấy tay anh, kiên nhẫn chờ đến khi vị giáo sĩ tóc đen miễn cưỡng vịn vào tường để đứng dậy. Glorfindel có thói quen xắn tay áo quá khuỷu, thành thử anh không thể không hướng mắt vào hàng trăm vết sẹo và vết thương ngang dọc trên cánh tay rắn chắc – thứ duy nhất Erestor đáp lại cho những nỗ lực chữa trị, sự hi sinh và tình yêu của Glorfindel. Anh thốt nhiên cảm thấy buồn nôn, vị của tội lỗi dâng lên đắng nghét trong cổ họng.

Lệ vô thức ứa ra, chảy ướt lạnh trên má. Mặn chát tột cùng.

“Không sao. Đừng khóc.” Glorfindel nói giọng như dỗ dành một đứa trẻ. Anh ấy hẳn đã để ý ánh mắt anh, hoặc đơn giản là đọc tâm trí.

Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng vén những lọn tóc đen loà xoà trên mặt anh ra và hôn lên dòng lệ lạnh lẽo. Đoạn anh ta cố giữ giọng bông đùa: “Đừng khóc, cậu biết tôi không thể chịu đựng được nước mắt của cậu mà. Tôi sẽ khóc theo mất thôi.”

“Xin lỗi.” Erestor nghẹn giọng nói. Rồi anh vùi mặt vào bàn tay rắn rỏi đang nắm chặt tay mình, cứ thế lặp đi lặp lại. “Xin lỗi, Glorfindel, xin lỗi vì tất cả.” 

***

Những tia nắng bình minh lọt qua khe cửa nhà nguyện khiến Erestor thấy khó chịu. Anh vội nhích người vào xó tối, tránh để nắng chiếu trúng mình. Anh đã ngồi nguyên một tư thế cả đêm, cảnh giác quan sát tình hình trước tu viện, đề phòng kẻ thù kia có thể quay lại. Thỉnh thoảng, anh ngoái nhìn về phía chiếc giường đá duy nhất nằm sâu trong góc tường, hi vọng sẽ có chuyển biến gì đó. Tuy nhiên, đáp lại anh chỉ có sự im lặng nặng nề. Những vết thương bình thường có thể được chữa bằng nhiều cách, song vết thương trong tâm trí thì có lẽ chẳng ai ở vùng này có thể giúp Glorfindel.  _Lúc nào cũng vậy, mình luôn ở thế bất lực và chờ đợi, thật vô dụng._  Erestor chua chát nghĩ. Anh đã gác lại mọi kế hoạch để đưa vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng về lại đây – nơi trú ẩn mà anh ấy tạo ra cho anh. Chuyện đó như xảy ra từ hàng ngàn năm trước.

Tu viện chính đã bị phá huỷ mất một nửa khi Erestor đối mặt với Elrond. Anh không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì vị giáo sĩ xám đã rời đi – cùng những kí ức và dự tính ám ảnh ông ta. Có lẽ ông ta sẽ lại tìm vài quân cờ thí mới.

Hẳn “hắn” sẽ thương nhớ Elrond, thương nhớ năm tháng cũ làm trợ thủ cho ông ta, song anh thì không chút lưu luyến. Lúc này con đường của họ đã tách ra đôi ngả, giống như hai người dưng đi ngược chiều nhau, mãi mãi không có điểm chung.  _Lời đoạn tuyệt đã được nói rồi._

“Không, thưa thầy, con không giết người.”

“Glorfindel?” Erestor lập tức bật dậy khi nghe chất giọng quen thuộc ấy vẳng lại. Cẩn trọng bước qua những nơi bị nắng chiếu vào, anh lao về phía giường đá. Ma cà rồng có thể nhìn rõ trong bóng tối nên anh không thắp đèn nhà nguyện như mọi khi.

Tuy nhiên nỗi thất vọng dội xuống Erestor như mưa đá. Chỉ là người bạn của anh đang mê sảng mà thôi. Một dấu hiệu thường thấy của tâm tưởng bị ai đó xáo trộn. Khi đọc tâm trí, anh nhận thấy màn sương xám mình thấy tối qua đã trở thành một trận bão, nhoè nhoẹt với những gam màu đỏ và đen kì lạ. Anh ước gì mình có đủ khả năng để lao xuyên qua cơn bão ấy, tìm hiểu xem cơn ác mộng nào đang hành hạ Glorfindel.

Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng vẫn luôn miệng lặp lại câu “Thưa thầy, con không giết người.” như một lời nguyền nhức nhối.

Erestor nhận ra mình biết quá ít về Glorfindel. Kể từ ngày gặp nhau bên bờ sông Seine, anh chưa bao giờ hỏi bạn mình về quãng thời gian trước đó. Đúng hơn là chưa bao giờ chủ động nói chuyện. Hầu như lần nào anh cũng đợi Glorfindel lên tiếng, và hầu như lần nào anh ấy cũng cố nói điều gì đó khiến anh vui. Ngay cả khi họ lẩn trốn sự săn đuổi của giáo đoàn, Glorfindel cũng mở miệng là hỏi thăm anh, trấn an anh, nói về tương lai của anh…

Trong đáy mắt xanh biếc ấy chỉ có hình bóng anh.

_Còn trong đáy mắt mình có gì khi Glorfindel nhìn vào?_  Erestor đột nhiên thấy ngực đau nhói, và anh nghĩ những dòng lệ máu sắp quay trở lại.  _Điên dại, cuồng loạn, căm hận, tưởng tiếc… nhưng lại chẳng bao giờ có người gần gũi nhất._

“Con không giết người. Thầy không tin con sao?”

“Bình tĩnh nào, Glor.” Erestor thì thào, đan những ngón tay mình vào bàn tay đầy sẹo của người bạn, rồi cúi xuống hôn lên vầng trán lạnh ngắt. “Mọi người đều tin anh. Anh không phải kẻ sát nhân. Không ai trách anh cả.”

Lệ máu rỏ xuống, chảy dọc kẽ gạch ố màu thời gian.

Anh đang dần hiểu cảm giác của Glorfindel khi nhìn mình sống trong điên loạn, suốt mười năm đằng đẵng.

***

“Vùng này ngoài ma cà rồng và người sói, còn có một truyền thuyết dân gian rất thú vị, Erestor ạ.” Glorfindel nói lúc họ bước xuống những bậc thang trắng tạc vào triền dốc. Gió chiều nhẹ hát trong đám cỏ dại cao quá đầu, và nắng đã chuyển sang sắc vàng sánh như mật ong. Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen ậm ừ cho có. Anh còn đang mải để tâm đến cơn ác mộng về Roma của mình. Hơn nữa mắt anh hơi khó chịu với ánh sáng vì đã lâu không ra ngoài, cứ vài bước lại phải nhìn xuống đề phòng hẫng chân.

“Truyền thuyết về một phù thuỷ.” Glorfindel tiếp tục, với phong thái như thể họ vẫn còn là giáo sĩ xám, vừa nhận một nhiệm vụ săn lùng phù thuỷ ở Romania và giờ anh ta đang đọc tài liệu giáo đoàn gửi cho.

Khi Erestor ngước lên, anh thấy Glorfindel đang cười với mình. Nỗi đau và năm tháng nghiệt ngã không thể cướp đi nụ cười ấm áp của anh ấy. Thứ duy nhất không thay đổi của vị giáo sĩ nóng vội bên bờ Seine năm nào.

“Dân làng vẫn truyền rằng mỗi năm một lần, vào đêm trăng tròn, bà ta sẽ trở lại trong lốt mòng biển, đậu trên ghềnh đá cao nhất và than khóc cho cái chết của người yêu. Có nhiều phiên bản kể mỗi lần như thế, bà ta sẽ tước đi một mạng người.” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng đã quá quen với việc độc thoại. “Ông ta bị thiêu sống trong một cuộc thanh trừng, hoặc gần như thế, và còn bị gán cho tội gián điệp. Nghe nói bà ta đã cố gắng kéo người mình yêu khỏi giàn hoả nhưng bất thành. Sau đó bà ta trốn vào nơi nào đó không ai có thể tìm ra, tiếp tục khóc thương người yêu tới tận bây giờ. Thật bi kịch, phải không?”

“Lẽ ra bà ta nên trả thù những kẻ gây ra chuyện đó.” Erestor lẩm bẩm, nhớ cách máu thịt nhầy nhụa dưới chân mình vào cái đêm ở Roma. Khi thế giới trước mắt anh chỉ còn là một màn máu đỏ tươi chết chóc.

“Và lẽ ra bà ta nên chết cùng người mình yêu.” Glorfindel lơ đãng vuốt một lọn tóc vàng. Tóc anh ta đã dài hơn rất nhiều kể từ lần đầu họ gặp nhau. “Nếu là tôi, tôi sẽ làm như vậy. Than khóc suốt nhiều năm ròng rã làm gì, khi không thể đem người mình yêu trở lại?”

Lời vừa dứt, Erestor đột nhiên có cảm tưởng Glorfindel đang rời xa mình, từng chút một. Trong khoảnh khắc, bóng hình quen thuộc trước mặt anh nhoà đi trong nắng chiều, dường chỉ cần một cơn gió tạt qua là nó sẽ tan biến vĩnh viễn.

“Đừng!” Anh thét lên.

“Cậu làm sao vậy?” Khuôn mặt của Glorfindel rõ ràng trở lại, in hằn nỗi sầu muộn cùng lo lắng. “Cậu cảm thấy không ổn sao?”

“Không…” Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen lắc đầu, nhìn xuống bàn tay của Glorfindel vẫn đang nắm chặt tay mình. Rất chặt. Đến độ anh có thể cảm thấy từng nhịp đập thật khẽ.

“Làm ơn, Glorfindel.” Anh khẩn khoản. “Làm ơn đừng buông tay tôi ra.”

Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng nhìn anh đầy thắc mắc, rồi cuối cùng mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng ủ bàn tay lạnh lẽo của anh bằng cả hai tay.

Gió tiếp tục hát trên triền dốc cổ xưa, nửa như hân hoan, nửa như than khóc.

“Là bí mật giữa hai chúng ta thôi đấy.” Glorfindel thì thầm. Nắng cuối ngày nhuộm rực mái tóc vàng, hệt như cái ngày anh ta bước trên đồng mao lương nở rộ. “Nhớ cho kĩ, Erestor. Tôi không phải mụ phù thuỷ nào đó không giữ được người mình yêu. Tôi sẽ nắm chặt tay cậu ngay cả khi chết đi rồi.”


	23. Chapter 23

Faramir ngần ngại đứng trước cánh cửa gỗ đồ sộ, đã hai lần cậu đưa tay lên định gõ rồi lại thôi. Thay vào đó, cậu thấy mình bồn chồn đi đi lại lại trên bậc thềm như một thằng ngốc.  _Phải rồi, mình đúng là một thằng ngốc nên mới quên giờ về._

Thỉnh thoảng, cậu hi vọng sẽ có người nghe tiếng bước chân. Tuy nhiên mọi người hẳn đều đang tập trung ở phòng ăn, lớp gỗ lại rất dày nên chẳng ai phát hiện ra sự có mặt của cậu.  _Và nếu phát hiện thì họ cũng chẳng dám mở cửa._  Cửa nhà trưởng làng luôn luôn đóng chặt sau khi mặt trời lặn, và ai về trễ sẽ phải qua đêm ngoài trời. Việc đó giống như một nghi thức truyền đời được trưởng làng tuân thủ chặt chẽ. Faramir thấy may vì lúc bấy giờ không phải mùa đông. Bằng không cậu đã sớm chết cóng từ lâu. Sương giá ở vùng núi này vô cùng khắc nghiệt.

Chẳng mấy chốc cậu nhóc cũng thấm mệt, bèn ngồi phịch xuống thềm, tựa lưng vào bức tường loang lổ. Đầu cậu bắt đầu ngập tràn những biện pháp mà một đứa trẻ mười ba tuổi có thể nghĩ để sống sót qua đêm nay, trong tình trạng màn trời chiếu đất và không có thứ gì bỏ bụng. Cậu ước gì có ai đó cho mình tá túc, song một trong những điều luật của làng là không cho người khác vào nhà sau khi trời tối.

 _Điều luật chết tiệt._  Cậu thầm nghĩ, ngửa mặt nhìn đám tỏi kết thành vòng treo trước cửa nhà. Quỷ hút máu vẫn là sinh vật ám ảnh dân làng từng giây từng phút. Nhưng cậu lại chẳng mảy may sợ hãi mỗi lần nghe kể về ma quỷ. Ngược lại, cậu có niềm hứng thú vô tận với những câu chuyện li kì mà hội Vệ Binh đem về sau mỗi chuyến tuần tra dài.

Vệ Binh vừa là những kẻ canh gác, vừa là thợ săn ma quỷ. Từ nhỏ, hai anh em cậu đã ngưỡng mộ họ, bất chấp việc cha cậu – trưởng làng Denethor – có mối ác cảm khủng khiếp với Vệ Binh. Ông gọi họ bằng đủ thứ biệt danh đầy xúc phạm, và một trong những chủ đề ưa thích của ông trong bữa tối là các Vệ Binh vô dụng như thế nào. Cha lẽ ra sẽ còn tiếp tục chủ đề ấy thêm nhiều năm, nếu anh Boromir không bỏ nhà để gia nhập với những kẻ ông ghét nhất. Khi đó anh mười lăm tuổi, còn cậu lên mười.

Anh em họ vẫn luôn hoà hợp, nhưng cậu khó thể giấu vẻ ganh tị khi nhìn Boromir đeo lên cổ sợi dây chuyền có mặt dây hình trăng khuyết – biểu tượng của các Vệ Binh. Từ đó, hoạ hoằn lắm anh mới về nhà. Một năm, số lần hai anh em gặp nhau chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay. Khoảng cách giữa họ cũng ngày càng rộng ra thêm.

_Anh ấy trở thành Vệ Binh, còn mình bị cha tống đi làm người phụ việc cho trang trại, cắt cỏ, chăm sóc ngựa, tìm cừu lạc, chuyển khoai tây và sửa hàng rào trong tiếng quát mắng của gã con trai chủ trại. Các vị thần thật khéo sắp đặt làm sao._

Faramir ghét cảm giác là người bị bỏ lại, và cậu trông ngóng đến ngày mình đủ tuổi gia nhập hội Vệ Binh hơn bất kì điều gì. Như vậy, hai anh em họ sẽ lại hoà thuận như xưa, đồng thời cậu có thể thoát khỏi người cha trái tính trái nết. Denethor vốn đã là người bảo thủ, cố chấp và gia trưởng. Sau khi anh Boromir trở thành Vệ Binh, ông càng bẳn tính hơn nữa, và thường xuyên cáu gắt vì những chuyện nhỏ nhặt.

 _Bởi ông ta yêu thương người con cả. Boromir là báu vật của ông, là niềm hi vọng của ông, trong khi Faramir chỉ là đứa con ông không cần tới._  Faramir từng nghe lỏm được gia nhân trong nhà bàn tán với nhau như vậy.

Tiếng chim đêm vọng đến khiến cậu nhóc giật bắn mình, tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man về cha và anh trai. Nhà trưởng làng nằm trên một ngọn đồi thấp, thành thử cậu có thể nhìn bao quát ngôi làng và dãy núi lam mờ phía xa. Ánh trăng bàng bạc như sương phủ lên những tán cây sẫm tối, khiến khung cảnh quen thuộc bỗng chốc trở nên kì quái và ma mị. Từ nhỏ, bà vú nuôi luôn doạ hai anh em họ bằng câu chuyện về mụ phù thuỷ có thể hoá thành chim mòng biển, đêm đêm mụ sẽ tìm đến ăn thịt những đứa trẻ hư .

Faramir hơi rợn người, bắt đầu tưởng tượng ra đủ thứ sinh vật ẩn nấp trong bóng tối sắp nhảy xổ vào mình. Cậu không nghĩ mình có thể chống lại một tên người sói mò vào làng trong tình trạng tay không tấc sắt. Cậu đột nhiên ước có anh Boromir ở đây. Cây trường cung và bao tên anh đeo bên mình luôn làm cậu vững tâm. Hơn nữa, cha cậu luôn phá lệ mở cửa cho anh, bất kể anh ghé nhà khuya như thế nào, bất kể anh đã khiến ông phiền lòng ra sao.

 _Có phải mình cố tình về trễ đâu cơ chứ._  Faramir ai oán nghĩ, trong khi theo dõi một bụi mâm xôi có-vẻ-đáng-ngờ. Chỉ là hai ngày trước, cậu tình cờ phát hiện chồng sách cổ trong kho của Gandalf – một ông già lập dị mà cả làng đều tránh như tránh tà. Hôm nay cậu đã tìm được cách lọt vào kho mà không bị ông già cổ quái đó phát hiện. Faramir yêu sách và những câu chuyện cổ xưa hơn bất kì điều gì, chúng là nơi duy nhất cậu được tự do. Thành thử cậu miệt mài đọc trong ánh sáng tù mù, khi ngẩng khỏi trang giấy cuối cùng thì trời đã sụp tối. Dẫu chạy hết tốc lực, cậu vẫn không kịp giờ.

Bụi mâm xôi kia rung lên lần nữa, giống như có con gì đang cố gắng chui qua.

Faramir vội vàng giật củ tỏi treo trên cửa, siết chặt lấy nó rồi ép mình nấp sau cây cột gỗ chống hiên nhà. Cây cột không đủ lớn để che khuất một người lớn, nhưng hoàn toàn ổn thoả với đứa trẻ mười ba tuổi. Cậu không rời mắt khỏi con đường đất cùng bụi cây đẫm ánh trăng bạc, nỗi căng thẳng ngày một lớn khiến cậu gần như nín thở.

Tim cậu bắt đầu đập dồn dập như muốn phá tung lồng ngực, vào giây phút đôi mắt đỏ quạch loé lên từ dưới bụi mâm xôi.

 _Người sói,_  Faramir thấy tay mình run lên. Tỏi không giúp được gì cho tình huống này cả. Mới vài ngày trước, cậu có hiếu kì đi xem một gia đình bị người sói xé xác ngay đầu làng. Quang cảnh đẫm máu và tàn bạo đã in sâu trong tâm trí non nớt, và những lời u ám của dân làng cứ văng vẳng bên tai cậu:  _cứ đà này, chẳng bao lâu nữa chúng sẽ tràn xuống làng mất thôi._

Tuy nhiên tên người sói trước mặt cậu chỉ đến một mình. Hắn vụng về trườn khỏi bụi mâm xôi, bắt đầu lén lút men theo vệ cỏ bên đường. Không tru, cũng không hung hăng gầm gừ và đánh hơi tìm nạn nhân như các Vệ Binh kể lại. Bóng cây đổ xuống làm Faramir khó thể nhìn rõ màu lông của hắn, chỉ thấy một khối lông lá bù xù đen sì. Hắn di chuyển khó khăn, thỉnh thoảng lại dừng khựng, giống như đang bị thương.

 _Hắn to dễ gấp bốn lần mình._  Cậu thầm nghĩ, cảm thấy tóc gáy đang dựng đứng lên. Rõ ràng nếu bị bắt, cậu không đủ một miếng cho hắn nuốt chửng.

Trong khi Faramir tưởng tượng ra đủ các tình huống có thể xảy ra nếu hắn rẽ vào chỗ cậu, tên người sói đã lướt ngang cánh cổng đồ sộ của nhà trưởng làng, rồi lặng lẽ biến mất nơi khúc ngoặt – chỗ con đường đất tách làm hai ngả. Cây cối ở đó còn rậm rạp hơn, nên căn bản cậu không thể theo dõi xem hắn đi đâu, làm gì nữa.

Cậu nhóc thả rơi củ tỏi khô quắt trong tay, cố lấy lại nhịp thở bình thường. Mồ hôi vã ra như tắm, làm cậu thấy lạnh run dẫu đang là đêm mùa hạ. Lúc tên người sói lướt qua cổng, cậu đã để ý thấy hắn kéo lê một chân sau. Đó là lí do hắn có kiểu di chuyển kì quặc.

Faramir liếc về sau. Hai cánh cửa gỗ vẫn lạnh lùng khép chặt, như phủ nhận sự tồn tại của cậu trong căn nhà này. Còn con đường đất nhập nhoạng ánh trăng trước mặt thì ẩn giấu vô số bí mật.  _Dẫu sao mình cũng phải ngủ ngoài trời đêm nay._  Cậu nhóc nghĩ, chợt nhớ bên hiên nhà có một cây chĩa ba nhỏ, chuyên dùng để chuyển những bó rơm hoặc cỏ cho nhanh. Nó đã cũ và hơi rỉ sét, song vẫn đủ sắc nhọn để làm vũ khí, cũng không quá nặng với đứa nhóc mười ba tuổi. Cậu bèn chộp lấy nó và nhảy khỏi bậc thềm, bắt đầu phi vụ đêm khuya của mình.  _Mình phải tìm hiểu xem tên người sói đó lén la lén lút trong làng làm gì._

Cậu nhóc cẩn trọng nhìn trước ngó sau khi ra đến đường, rồi đánh bạo đến gần bụi mâm xôi nơi tên người sói chui ra ban nãy. Nó nằm trên một triền dốc thoải nhìn xuống hạ nguồn con suối, thành thử cậu đoán hắn mò đến từ ngọn đồi thấp sau làng, thay vì đột kích từ cánh rừng trước làng như chúng vẫn thường làm.  _Kì lạ thật._  Cậu nghĩ, lấy chĩa khều một túm lông còn mắc lại trên những thân cây tua tủa gai. Dưới ánh trăng non, vạn vật đều khoác trên mình những gam màu lạnh lẽo, nhưng cậu vẫn nhận ra lông hắn sẽ có màu nâu đồng nếu nhìn trong ánh sáng ban ngày.

Không để ý đến đám lông sói lâu thêm, Faramir vội hướng đến ngã rẽ mà tên người sói đã biến mất. Rất ít người sử dụng con đường này, thành thử cây dại bắt đầu vùi lấp nó. Cậu nhóc cố nén lời nguyền rủa khi ống quần của cậu mắc vào một bụi ngưu bàng có trái đầy gai móc.

Cứ thế, cậu nhóc đi xuống một triền dốc khác, bị bao phủ bởi hằng hà sa số cỏ chân ngỗng cùng cỏ long nha. Ánh trăng lọc qua tán lá trên đầu cậu thành những đốm sáng nhoà nhạt in lên cỏ. Cậu nhẹ nhàng vạch đám lá loà xoà cản đường, căng mắt nhìn tứ phía xem có cặp mắt đỏ hay hình thù đen đủi nào không. Bàn tay nắm cây chĩa ba của cậu đã bắt đầu ướt nhẹp mồ hôi. Thỉnh thoảng có vài tảng đá xám đầy rêu nhô lên sừng sững bên đường. Đã vài lần chúng làm cậu lầm tưởng đó là tên người sói đang thu mình.

Đột ngột, một bóng đen từ bụi cây lao ra, đâm sầm vào cậu. Faramir chỉ kịp thét lên một tiếng vì bất ngờ và đau, rồi cả hai cùng mất đà lăn lông lốc xuống triền dốc. Rất may, cây chĩa ba đã tuột khỏi tay cậu lúc bị người kia va phải. Cậu thở mạnh, cố đẩy khối nặng đang đè lên mình ra. Khi vùng vẫy thoát được khỏi nó, cậu nhận ra nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ. Hơn nữa còn là một nhân vật không xa lạ gì với cậu.

“Frodo”? Faramir bật thốt. “Em làm gì ở đây vậy?”

Thằng bé lồm cồm bò dậy khỏi nền đất, điên cuồng giũ lá cỏ bám trên người như thể nó sợ chúng ăn thịt. Không gian im ắng đến nỗi tiếng thở khó nhọc của nó nghe rõ mồn một. Trong giây lát, Faramir nghĩ nó không nghe cậu hỏi, cho tới khi nó nhìn thẳng vào cậu bằng đôi mắt xanh đầy u uẩn.

“Em nghe bác ấy gọi.” Giọng nó mỏng manh như sương. Nó hướng mắt về phía những lùm cây tối hút bên kia con suối một cách tuyệt vọng: ” Nhưng em không thể tìm được bác ấy.”

“Lại nữa, Frodo.” Faramir thở dài. “Em nghe nhầm rồi, chẳng có ai gọi em đâu. Tốt nhất để anh đưa em về nhà kẻo Sam sẽ lo sốt vó lên mất.”

Cậu khẽ nắm lấy tay thằng bé, bàn tay lạnh giá như vừa ngâm trong nước tuyết tan. Thằng bé không phản đối, song vẫn đau đáu hướng mắt về khu rừng già. Nửa dắt, nửa kéo, cậu dẫn nó trở lại con đường đất, không khỏi nuối tiếc phi vụ theo dõi tên người sói của mình. Nhưng cậu cũng ghét phải bỏ mặc người khác, nhất là đứa trẻ đáng thương như Frodo.

Frodo thua cậu hai tuổi, nhưng cuộc đời của nó là cả một chuỗi đau buồn lẫn bí ẩn. Năm nó vừa lên hai thì cha mẹ mất, nó được một người họ hàng đón về. Ông ta hiếm khi ra khỏi nhà, cũng không giao du với ai, chỉ lặng lẽ sống tách biệt trong căn nhà lụp xụp của mình ở cuối làng. Faramir từng cùng anh trai mình tìm đến ngôi nhà ấy, chỉ vì lòng hiếu kì trẻ con. Ngôi nhà quả thật kì cục và có phần đáng sợ, nó giống như một nhà kho cũ nát treo đầy dây tỏi và những túm lá khô quắt queo mà cậu không rõ là cây gì. Tới lúc thấy cánh cửa cũ kĩ kẹt mở, hai anh em vội bỏ chạy trối chết vì sợ chủ nhà có thể lao ra ăn thịt mình.

Nhưng khi tình cờ quay lại, cậu thấy người mở cửa chỉ là một thằng nhóc gầy gò có đôi mắt xanh đầy u uẩn. Ánh nhìn của nó ám ảnh cậu suốt mấy ngày sau. Cậu chưa từng thấy đôi mắt nào ngập tràn nỗi buồn đến thế, hệt như một khe vực sâu hút không thấy đáy. Nó giống như một linh hồn cổ xưa, già cỗi và u uất bị nhốt trong thân xác trẻ con.

“Được rồi, để em tự đi.” Frodo đột ngột cất tiếng làm Faramir giật bắn mình. Cậu thả tay, và thằng bé vội vàng lao vào màn tối của con đường hẹp dẫn về nơi tận cùng của ngôi làng. Nó không bao giờ để ai đến gần nhà mình.

Faramir nhìn theo thằng bé đến khi nó hoàn toàn khuất dạng. Đây không phải lần đầu cậu dẫn nó về – Frodo luôn đi lang thang vào ban đêm và có thể xuất hiện ở những chỗ không ai ngờ tới, giống như người mộng du.  _Có điều nó vẫn ý thức đầy đủ về thế giới xung quanh._  Faramir nghĩ. Thằng bé bắt đầu có những hành vi kì quặc từ lúc ông bác nó biến mất một cách kì bí, khi nó vừa tròn bốn tuổi. Dân làng bắt đầu xa lánh nó, gọi nó là đứa trẻ quỷ ám. Nếu không nhờ sự can thiệp của đội trưởng Vệ Binh, hẳn họ đã đem nó lên giàn hoả. Người thân duy nhất của nó là Sam – một thằng bé mồ côi và còn bị câm sau một lần vào rừng nhặt củi. Ai cũng đồn Sam đã gặp phải phù thuỷ. Có lẽ chính sự kì thị của dân làng đã kéo hai thằng bé bất hạnh ấy lại gần nhau.

Về phần Faramir, sau nhiều lần tiếp xúc với hai đứa, cậu chỉ thấy chúng là những đứa trẻ kém may mắn và thiếu thốn tình thương. Thành thử cậu tranh thủ giúp được gì thì giúp, bất chấp những trận đòn của trưởng làng khi ông phát hiện con trai mình giao du với những kẻ bị quỷ ám.

 _Lòng trắc ẩn thái quá có ngày sẽ giết em đấy._  Boromir từng nói vậy trong một chuyến ghé thăm nhà.

_Mình không nghĩ việc đưa một đứa trẻ về nhà là trắc ẩn thái quá. Đó là việc hiển nhiên phải làm._

Faramir uể oải rút then cổng và lách vào, không quên ngoái lại nhìn chỗ ngã rẽ. Không có dấu hiệu nào của tên người sói – có lẽ giờ này hắn đã đi xa. Sự xuất hiện của Frodo làm hỏng hết phi vụ của cậu. Giờ đây, trong cậu sự hào hứng ban đầu đã nhường chỗ cho nỗi chán chường tột độ.  _Quả nhiên mày hợp với việc chăn ngựa hơn, Faramir ạ_.

Khoảng sân rộng ngập trong thứ ánh sáng trắng xanh ma mị, còn cánh cửa gỗ vẫn khép chặt, im lìm như lúc cậu rời đi. Faramir chán nản ngồi tựa lưng vào bờ tường, rồi mệt mỏi thiếp đi lúc nào không hay.

Trong những giấc mơ chập chờn, cậu vẫn thấy đôi mắt đỏ quạch xoáy vào mình.

 

***

“Ông ấy lại đánh cậu nữa sao?”

Theo phản xạ, Faramir đưa tay lên che vết bầm tím trên má, rồi cúi gằm xuống tiếp tục chải lông cho con ngựa. Lẽ ra cậu nên nói đó là do mình bị ngã. Tuy nhiên khi nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh sắc sảo của cô bé đứng trước mặt, cậu khó thể nói dối được. Hơn nữa cả làng ai cũng biết việc trưởng làng thường xuyên đánh đập đứa con trai út.

Eowyn túm gọn mớ tóc vàng dài của mình và giật lấy cái bàn chải trong tay Faramir, mặc cho cậu la oai oái phản đối. Đoạn cô bé xắn tay áo lên tận khuỷu, tiếp tục công việc chải bờm ngựa của cậu nhóc một cách cẩn trọng.

“Giờ thì cậu rảnh tay rồi đấy, kể thật đi.” Cô bé hối thúc.

Faramir ngẩn ra mất một lúc. Eowyn là con gái út của chủ trang trại nơi cậu phụ việc. Ngay từ lần đầu gặp nhau, cậu đã bị thu hút bởi vẻ đẹp và sự thẳng thắn của cô, dẫu đôi khi cô có thể trở nên rất cứng đầu cố chấp. Hai đứa trẻ nhanh chóng trở thành bạn thân, giữa họ chẳng có gì là bí mật – ngoại trừ ước mơ gia nhập Vệ Binh của cậu. Cậu định sẽ chia sẻ điều đó với cô khi đủ tuổi đeo lên cổ mặt dây chuyền hình trăng khuyết.

“Hôm qua mình về trễ.” Cuối cùng cậu nhóc đành thú nhận. “Thành thử phải ở ngoài hiên suốt đêm. Lúc trời sáng, ông ấy mở cửa và lập tức cho mình một cái bạt tai khi mình còn chưa kịp nhận biết chuyện gì xảy ra.”

“Ở ngoài hiên cả đêm?” Eowyn thảng thốt hỏi lại. “Bộ cha cậu không sợ có chuyện bất trắc gì à? Trong tình cảnh người sói hoành hành như lúc này…”

“Đó là luật của cha mình.” Faramir cắt ngang. Cậu nhóc đã tìm cách giành lại cái bàn chải. Eomer, anh trai Eowyn sẽ giết cậu nếu phát hiện ra cậu để cho cô làm công việc của kẻ chăn ngựa. “Vả lại mình nghĩ ông ấy sẽ vui hơn nếu có một tên người sói tha mình đi thật. Thành thử lí do ông ấy nổi giận khi mở cửa là vì thấy mình vẫn sống khoẻ.” Cậu cay đắng nói, nhớ về người quản gia cũ – ông cũng bị nhốt ngoài cửa vì thăm người thân nên về trễ. Không ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với ông ta hôm đó, và họ cũng chẳng buồn tìm hiểu. Những vụ mất tích đột ngột không xa lạ gì với dân làng.

“Đừng nói gở vậy, Faramir.” Đôi mắt xanh sáng nheo lại đầy nghiêm nghị. Rồi cô đột nhiên đến sát bên cậu, hạ giọng thật khẽ: “Tối qua, khi nhìn ra cửa sổ, mình phát hiện một gã người sói đang lẩn lút chỗ bờ nước. Nhưng khi mình gọi cha thì hắn đã cao chạy xa bay mất rồi.”

 _Vậy mình không phải là người duy nhất phát hiện ra tên đó._  Faramir thầm nghĩ. Cậu chải bờm con ngựa lần cuối, rồi xách xô nước ra đổ ngoài con rãnh sát hàng rào. Eowyn theo sau cậu, mái tóc vàng sáng lên lấp lánh dưới nắng đầu ngày. Xong xuôi đâu đó, cậu nhóc mới quay lại hỏi người bạn: “Có phải hắn di chuyển rất kì cục không? Trùng hợp là đêm qua mình cũng thấy một tên, hắn kéo lê chân sau giống như bị thương chưa lành vậy.”

“Mình không nhìn rõ, hắn ở xa quá, lại thêm cây cối rậm rạp.” Eowyn lắc đầu. “Nhưng hắn có tha một con dê còn sống, mình có nghe tiếng nó kêu. Tuy nhiên cha mình lại bảo ông chẳng nghe gì hết, vậy mới lạ lùng chứ. Các Vệ Binh bảo người sói chỉ săn con người thôi, còn tên này…”

Cô bé chưa kịp nói hết đã thấy cậu nhóc tóc nâu quăng cái xô rỗng và nhảy phắt qua hàng rào thấp. “Này!” Cô gọi với theo. “Cậu còn tính đi đâu vậy? Sắp đến giờ lùa cừu ra rồi!”

“Tới chỗ bờ nước.” Faramir ngoái lại hét. “Mình cần quan sát vài thứ.”

Cậu nhóc chuyển từ hào hứng sang bàng hoàng tột độ khi Eowyn trèo qua hàng rào, lanh lẹ như một con sóc và nhanh chóng đuổi kịp cậu.

“Mình cũng đi luôn.” Eowyn nói gấp gáp. Má cô ửng lên vì nắng và vì chạy vội. “Mình chán việc suốt ngày phải ở trong nhà thêu thùa may vá cùng vú nuôi lắm rồi, cảm giác ngột ngạt tù túng khủng khiếp. Mình muốn được tự do một hôm.” Nói đoạn cô bé vụt lên chạy trước cậu một quãng, khuấy tung thảm cỏ xanh mướt còn đọng sương đêm. Mái tóc cô túm lại ban nãy đã lại xoã tung ra, phất phơ trong gió đầu hạ như những dải sóng vàng đẹp đẽ, nổi bật trên nền trời xanh lơ buổi sớm.

Faramir không khỏi thở dài, nhưng cũng đành đầu hàng nối bước cô bé. Thực ra cậu còn thấy vui sướng vì được đi cùng Eowyn mà không sợ anh trai cô cản trở. Eomer là một trong những người hung hăng nhất mà Faramir từng biết, tệ hơn nữa là anh ta có ác cảm với cậu ngay từ ngày đầu gặp mặt.

Nỗi bận tâm về lũ người sói và người cha bạo lực, cả cơn đau âm ỉ trên mặt tạm thời bị xoá nhoà trong giây lát, và cậu say sưa ngắm cô bạn của mình, đầu mường tượng ra những dự định trong tương lai.  _Một ngày nào đó, khi mình thoát khỏi công việc chăm ngựa chết tiệt, mình sẽ nói với cô ấy. Nhất định phải nói với cô ấy._

Một cơn buốt rợn kì quặc chạy dọc xương sống khiến Faramir phải dừng khựng. Dòng suy nghĩ đầy hi vọng về tương lai bị cắt đứt không thương tiếc. Đột nhiên cậu có cảm giác rất khó chịu, giống như bị kẻ vô hình nào đó theo dõi, thậm chí là đứng ngay sau lưng. Cậu nhóc cảnh giác liếc trái liếc phải, song chẳng phát hiện được gì. Cậu chỉ biết là sự hiện diện của kẻ đó ngày một rõ ràng hơn, giống như hắn đang theo sát cậu từng bước, không bỏ sót cử động nào của cậu.

Và không biết vì sao, tâm trí cậu liên tục mách bảo rằng đó là một thanh niên còn rất trẻ.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thằng bé Faramir đó thật nhạy bén so với một người thường. Lẽ ra chỉ có giáo sĩ xám và ma quỷ nhận ra sự hiện diện của mình._  Aragorn nghĩ, tạm thời thu tâm tưởng lại. Rốt cuộc anh cũng tìm ra vài đặc điểm quan trọng của ngôi làng bí ẩn.  _Và một đối tượng đặc biệt._

Vị giáo sĩ trẻ phải rất vất vả mới chớp được cơ hội thoát khỏi đám Vệ Binh tọc mạch ồn ào một lúc, đủ để hướng tầm nhìn về phía thung lũng. Các giáo sĩ trinh sát dù giỏi nhường nào cũng chỉ có thể quan sát tình hình trong một phạm vi nhất định. Hiện giờ, phạm vi tối đa của Aragorn là trong vòng bán kính một dặm. Tuy nhiên, anh cố tình đợi tới càng gần làng càng tốt, bởi trong quá trình trinh sát một nơi mình chưa hiểu rõ rất dễ xảy ra bất trắc – khá nhiều sinh vật tà ác có khả năng tác động vào dòng tâm tưởng tách rời của anh. Nếu không kịp rút về đúng lúc, anh sẽ phải sống nốt quãng đời còn lại trong tình trạng điên loạn.

Vầng dương đầu ngày toả rạng, len lỏi qua tầng lá ken dày của khu rừng cổ xưa, khiến những mạng nhện phủ sương sáng lên lấp lánh như được kết bằng hàng trăm hạt ngọc trai trong suốt. Song nắng chưa đủ sức hong khô thảm cỏ ướt dưới chân anh, và thung lũng trước mặt vẫn đang trôi bồng bềnh giữa biển sương mù trắng đục. Aragorn khẽ rùng mình khi cái lạnh ẩm của buổi bình minh thấm qua tấm áo choàng rách tươm vì gai móc. Anh đã tự chữa lành hết vết thương, nhưng không thể vá lại vải áo.

Vạn vật xung quanh đang hoan hỉ đón chào ngày mới, song lòng anh lại ngổn ngang với vô số câu đố chưa được giải đáp, cùng những cặp mắt đỏ đầy hận thù, những hàm răng sắc nhọn toả mùi tử khí trong cuộc đụng độ chớp nhoáng tối qua…

“Làng tôi.” Tiếng người Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi vang lên sau lưng Aragorn. Hẳn cậu ta đã để ý nơi anh đang chăm chú quan sát.

Cậu lách người khỏi bụi cây đẫm sương, đến đứng sát bên anh. Nắng dát vàng lên mái tóc cậu, lên mặt dây chuyền hình trăng khuyết, trong khi cặp đồng tử xanh lơ hướng về những mái nhà cổ xưa thấp thoáng sau tấm mạng nhạt nhoà, với thứ cảm xúc kì lạ pha trộn giữa vui sướng và nuối tiếc.

“Làng tôi.” Boromir nhắc lại, lần này khẽ hơn – như thể cậu ta đang tự nói với mình. “Nó không phải một ngôi làng đẹp đẽ trù phú gì cho cam, lại luôn bị đe doạ bởi thiên tai và ma quỷ.”

“Tôi nghĩ ngôi làng có thể tự hào về những chiến binh kiên cường của mình, vậy là đủ.” Aragorn mỉm cười. Thỉnh thoảng Boromir làm anh khó chịu vì sự nhiệt tình và tò mò thái quá. Song ít ra cậu ta vẫn biết điểm dừng ở đâu. Hơn nữa, khi ở bên cậu ta, anh có cảm tưởng mình vừa tìm lại được thứ gì đó ấm áp – giống như một kí ức đẹp đẽ sớm bị quên lãng từ lâu, nhưng vẫn đủ khiến anh thấy thư thái, dễ chịu.  _Cũng may sau khi mình phủ nhận đến lần thứ ba mươi, Boromir không còn huyên thuyên những điều kì quặc về việc từng quen mình nữa._

Bất chấp những định kiến của giáo đoàn về Vệ Binh, anh đang dần yêu mến cậu chiến binh trẻ này, cũng như đội gác của cậu ta, sau một đêm chia sẻ ngọn lửa, bữa ăn đạm bạc, vài ngụm rượu chua và những câu chuyện rời rạc. Vệ Binh không có quyền năng và phép thuật mạnh mẽ như các giáo sĩ, nhưng tình yêu họ dành cho quê hương mình vô cùng sâu nặng. Đủ để trở thành một phần sức mạnh trong họ. Anh bắt đầu hiểu vì sao Vệ Binh có thể duy trì lực lượng ổn định suốt ba thế kỉ, và những gì giáo đoàn X tuyên truyền về họ có phần không đúng lắm.

 _Ít ra họ vẫn biết – luôn biết – mình đang chiến đấu vì điều gì. Hơn nữa, điều đó hoàn toàn tự nguyện._ Aragorn thầm nghĩ, nhớ lại ánh mắt u uẩn của Elrond khi cha nói về dòng máu xám họ mang.  _Estel, chúng ta sinh ra đã bị tước đi ân huệ lớn nhất. Quyền được lựa chọn._

Boromir cười đáp lại, không hay biết những cảm xúc ngổn ngang của người bên cạnh: ” Không kiên cường gì đâu. Chỉ là… gia đình bọn tôi ở đó, vậy nên bọn tôi có đủ lí do để nhớ về làng mình mỗi ngày… và để đối mặt với lũ người sói mỗi đêm.”

Aragorn ngoái nhìn trảng rừng phía sau. Tiếng lao xao của đội Vệ Binh qua đêm tại đó không còn nữa. Không gian yên ắng kì lạ, đến một tiếng chim hót cũng không có, khiến anh lờ mờ có dự cảm về một mối nguy hiểm không tên.

“Các cậu không đi cùng nhau sao?” Anh hỏi Boromir.

“Có chứ. Thường một đội tuần tra gồm ít nhất bốn người. Nhưng hôm nay tôi có nhiệm vụ khác nên không đi với họ.” Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi đáp, vén một lọn tóc rối qua tai. “Tôi phải đưa anh đến chỗ thủ lĩnh của chúng tôi. Không có vấn đề gì đâu, chỉ là, ừm, một luật lệ lâu đời thôi.”

“Tôi hiểu.” Aragorn nói, trong lúc Boromir còn đang cẩn trọng lựa chọn từ ngữ. Việc cậu ta nằng nặc mời anh về khu trại đêm qua vừa là phép lịch sự, vừa để đặt anh trong tầm giám sát của cả đội.  _Họ là một tổ chức săn lùng ma quỷ, dĩ nhiên phải cảnh giác với những kẻ lạ mặt chẳng biết từ đâu mò tới_. Anh thầm nghĩ, nhớ về ánh mắt kì cục của đám nông dân dõi theo từng bước chân cha con họ, vào ngày đầu tiên anh đến đây.  _Nếu là giáo đoàn X, “luật lệ” ấy còn gắt gao và lạnh lùng hơn nhiều. Đây có thể là một vùng núi biệt lập, lạc hậu, song cư dân có cố gắng tỏ ra lịch sự tốt hơn những giáo sĩ xám._

“Căn cứ của Vệ Binh cách đây không xa lắm, nếu không nghỉ giữa chừng, chúng ta có thể gặp thủ lĩnh trước khi mặt trời lên đỉnh.” Boromir nói, xốc lại ống tên trên vai, rồi quay người hướng về cánh rừng bên phải – nơi mặt đất phủ cỏ dốc xuống một vùng bóng tối đặc quánh, ẩm ướt vì đã lâu không có tia nắng nào xuyên qua nổi tầng lá.

“Theo sát tôi.” Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi nói mà không quay đầu lại. Đoạn cậu ta trượt nhanh xuống dốc, biến vào vùng bóng tối. Aragorn lập tức nối bước. Thị lực của vị giáo sĩ trẻ rất tốt, song anh khó thể nhìn xa quá hai mét với hằng hà sa số cây bụi xoà ra cản tầm nhìn. Cỏ dại dưới dốc còi cọc vì thiếu nắng, nỗ lực len qua thảm lá khô mục tích tụ không biết bao nhiêu năm – dễ phải ngập đến cẳng chân như một đầm lầy xác lá. Không có con đường mòn nào cả.

Anh bất giác đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm, nhớ lại cặp mắt đỏ rực, hơi thở đầy mùi tử khí, cùng những tiếng gầm gừ vẳng ra từ màn tối. Khu rừng quá cổ xưa, quá u tịch, tựa như những phép thuật hắc ám đầy thù hận đã ngấm sâu vào nó nhiều thế kỉ. Thành thử dù vầng dương đầu ngày đã ló rạng, việc di chuyển trong rừng vẫn vô cùng nguy hiểm. Chưa kể đến ma quỷ, thảm lá mục dày là nơi trú ẩn rất tốt cho đám rắn lục.

 _Ngươi đang nghĩ gì vậy?_  Giọng gay gắt vọng trong đầu vị giáo sĩ trẻ.  _Ngươi từng được huấn luyện tại vô số nơi chốn hắc ám. Không cớ gì lại đi sợ mấy cây cổ thụ bám đầy địa y. Việc qua đêm dưới hầm chứa cốt của nhà thờ Đức Bà Paris mới là tệ hại._  Aragorn phân tán tư tưởng mình một lúc bằng cách nhớ lại buổi thực tập chết tiệt dưới hầm chứa cốt, khi anh phải thức trắng đêm với một cánh tay xương xẩu móc chặt vào áo chùng giáo sĩ, một hộp sọ nứt nẻ ố vàng đè lên vai, và nghe chủ nhân của chúng kể lể ba đời dòng họ hắn đã chết như thế nào.

 _Ít ra Vệ Binh vẫn cho mình giữ vũ khí, thay vì tước sạch như giáo đoàn thường làm._ Aragorn nghĩ khi vạch lá bám theo mái đầu vàng óng phía trước, một tay vẫn siết chặt đốc kiếm. Tay anh nhớp mồ hôi, dẫu đốc kiếm kim loại lạnh ngắt trong tiết trời buổi bình minh. Thỉnh thoảng, anh kiểm tra mối liên hệ tâm tưởng mà anh đã lén đặt vào thằng bé trong làng – Faramir nếu anh nhớ đúng. Thằng bé ấy sẽ có cảm giác khó chịu một lúc, chẳng hạn như ớn lạnh và đau đầu. Aragorn không khỏi cảm thấy tội lỗi, song anh không còn cách nào khác để theo dõi diễn biến của ngôi làng. Có vẻ như hai đứa trẻ đã ra đến bờ nước, và đang hào hứng tìm kiếm dấu vết của tên người sói.

Khi Aragorn kết nối với tâm tưởng Faramir và nhìn qua đôi mắt của một đứa trẻ, thế giới quanh anh mất hẳn vẻ xám xịt ảm đạm, những mối đe doạ vô hình đều tan biến, chỉ còn niềm phấn khích cùng những ước mơ thơ dại lấp lánh như nắng hạ. Và anh không phủ nhận anh thích cảm giác đó – bất chấp việc có thể huỷ hoại tâm tưởng thằng bé nếu anh kết nối quá lâu.

“Tôi bảo là theo sát tôi. Khu rừng dễ lạc lắm chứ chẳng chơi, nhất là với khách lạ như anh.” Giọng Boromir kéo anh khỏi mối liên hệ tâm tưởng một cách thô bạo. Aragorn chớp mắt, và trước mặt anh lại là hằng hà sa số những lùm cây dại ken đặc, những thân sồi cổ thụ đầy rêu ẩm ướt, và cậu Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi đang đứng khoanh tay bức bối dưới một tán dẻ. Giáo sĩ tóc đen để ý dưới lớp áo choàng sờn rách, một tay Boromir kẹp chặt lấy đuôi tên. Cậu ta luôn luôn cảnh giác.

Anh thở dài tiếp tục cất bước, hi vọng vào lần kiểm tra tâm tưởng sau, hai đứa trẻ sẽ tìm được gì đó. Câu chuyện chúng kể với nhau về gã người sói đêm qua đã lôi kéo sự chú ý của anh. Lũ sói không bao giờ hành động đơn lẻ, vậy nên việc gã người sói đơn độc xâm nhập vào làng là rất bất thường. Và nhiệm vụ Elrond giao cho anh là để ý đến mọi điểm bất thường dưới thung lũng.

***  
Boromir nhanh chóng chứng tỏ cậu ta không thể im lặng quá một phút. Chẳng mấy chốc, họ đã bắt đầu trò chuyện như hai người bạn thân lâu năm không gặp – dù Aragorn lắng nghe là chủ yếu. Anh còn mải bận tâm với hai đứa trẻ trong làng, thêm nữa cậu Vệ Binh kia chừa rất ít chỗ cho anh chen vào. Cậu đã bắt đầu một chủ đề là cứ thế huyên thuyên không ngớt. Đa phần là những trận chiến với ma quỷ mà cậu ta từng kinh qua. Dẫu nói nhiều, song cậu ta cũng hết sức cẩn trọng, đảm bảo không đả động đến ngôi làng, căn cứ của Vệ Binh, và vị thủ lĩnh anh sắp được diện kiến. Tuy nhiên, Aragorn cũng chắt lọc được vài thông tin về Boromir – ba năm trước, vì không chịu nổi sự ngột ngạt tù túng từ người cha quan tâm thái quá, cậu ta bỏ nhà gia nhập Vệ Binh. Từ đó thỉnh thoảng cậu mới làm vài chuyến viếng thăm ngắn ngủi nơi rìa làng, không bao giờ gặp lại người cha kia nữa. Cậu nhanh chóng bộc lộ tài năng thiện xạ, trở thành đội trưởng một đội Vệ Binh khi mới mười sáu, song vì vài vấn đề mà cậu ta quyết định từ chức…

“Còn anh thì sao, chàng thợ săn?” Vệ Binh trẻ đột ngột đổi chủ đề, đánh thức Aragorn khỏi cơn mơ màng vì bầu không khí ẩm thấp và những câu chuyện bất tận của cậu. “Anh có muốn kể cho tôi nghe vì sao lại một thân một mình đến vùng núi heo hút này không?”

Vị giáo sĩ khẽ hắng giọng, rồi kể lại câu chuyện đã chuẩn bị từ trước – về một gã trẻ tuổi muốn chứng tỏ bản thân. Sau vài biến cố gia đình liên quan đến quỷ hút máu thì hắn quyết định theo đuổi truyền thuyết mơ hồ về vị vua tà ác ở Transylvania, hành trang duy nhất là sự bốc đồng và vài ngón nghề trừ tà học lóm từ cuốn sổ cũ của ông nội mình.

“Ừmmm.” Boromir gật gù khi nghe nhắc đến truyền thuyết về ông hoàng Thranduil và vườn hoa hồng nhuốm máu của ông ta. Song cậu ta vẫn giữ vẻ điềm nhiên, không chút ấn tượng hay sửng sốt với hành trình bốc đồng của anh. “Ra vậy. Anh đến đây vì  _hắn_. Tôi không biết nên gọi đó là ngu ngốc, liều lĩnh hay dũng cảm nữa. Nhưng việc này không phải là không có tiền lệ.”

“Không phải là không có tiền lệ?” Aragorn nhắc lại, gần như tê cứng cả người. Anh dừng khựng, ngay sát một bụi cây gai kì cục lá màu đỏ bầm, như thể nó vừa bị dội một trận mưa máu.  _Đó là lí do vì sao Boromir điềm nhiên đến vậy._

“Những kẻ muốn chứng tỏ bản thân ở đây đông hơn anh tưởng đấy.” Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi cười nhạt. Aragorn không đọc được thứ cảm xúc kì dị trong cặp đồng tử xanh lơ kia. “Có điều, số người thành công trong việc tìm kiếm Thranduil thì ít hơn nhiều – bất kể người thường, Vệ Binh hay người sói. Thỉnh thoảng một, hai năm lại có vài kẻ tự xưng là thợ săn ma cà rồng tìm đến làng, và tôi nghe kể rằng khi Vệ Binh còn lớn mạnh, họ đã lập một tiểu đội toàn những tay liều lĩnh tiến sâu vào rừng, hòng truy tìm lăng mộ bí mật của ông ta. Khoảng mười năm về trước thì phải, trước khi lũ người sói trở nên điên cuồng và quấy rầy bọn tôi hàng đêm. Tuy nhiên, tất cả những người vào núi đều không quay lại.”

“Họ căn cứ vào đâu để cho rằng mộ của Thranduil nằm trong núi? Lẽ ra họ phải bắt đầu từ phế tích bên bờ biển chứ?” Aragorn hỏi gấp. Thông tin mà giáo đoàn X chuyển cho Elrond không hề đả động đến điều này.

“Đa số dân từ xa đến, giống như anh, đều hỏi câu tương tự.” Boromir thở hắt ra. ” Thật ra Thranduil còn một pháo đài nhỏ hơn, được xây bên thượng nguồn một dòng sông trên sườn núi. Vào khoảng thời gian chiến tranh sắp kết thúc, ông ta đã dời vào đó để cố thủ, bỏ lại pháo đài lớn bên bờ biển. Bộ anh không biết câu chuyện về cái đầu bị chém đứt của ông ta rơi xuống sông sao?”

Vị giáo sĩ trẻ lắc đầu. Anh bắt đầu bị ngợp trước hàng loạt thông tin mới.  _Cha có biết điều này không?_

“Những dân phu mà vị vua bắt vào núi xây pháo đài đều bị giết, cả đội quân của Thranduil sau đó cũng bị tàn sát hết trong trận chiến cuối cùng. Lẽ ra thế hệ sau như tôi sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết đến sự tồn tại của nơi chốn bí ẩn đó, nếu không nhờ một dân phu trốn được về làng – Các vị thần phù hộ cho ông ấy, hẳn ông phải trải qua những thời khắc hãi hùng tột độ. Chỉ tưởng tượng thôi cũng khiến Vệ Binh can trường nhất phải rùng mình. Ông ấy lâm vào tình trạng dở điên dở dại, suốt ngày chặn cửa và treo đủ thứ rễ cây kì quặc trước nhà. Song thủ lĩnh và trưởng làng vẫn chắp nối được câu chuyện rời rạc của ông.” Boromir kể một hơi, rồi ngưng bặt khi nghe tiếng sột soạt trên tán cây.

Hai người e ngại nhìn lên, sợ rằng mình đã đánh động đám dơi hút máu hoặc quạ đen của chúa tể ma cà rồng. Tuy nhiên đó chỉ là một con chim lớn, lông xám trắng và cánh đen, có lẽ là mòng biển bay lạc vào đây. Con chim kêu vài tiếng chói tai rồi vỗ cánh bay mất.

“Ngốc thật.” Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi càu nhàu, thả lỏng đầu tên đang kẹp trong tay. “Lẽ ra tôi không được phép kể  _mấy chuyện đó_  giữa rừng hoang. Cả anh cũng nên cẩn thận đi là vừa, ai biết được thứ gì đang theo dõi chúng ta.”

Aragorn vẫn đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm tạo hình thập giá, mắt không rời cành cây nơi con mòng biển trắng vừa đậu. Không hiểu sao, sự hiện diện của nó làm anh thấy hơi khó chịu. Anh tự nhủ rằng đó chỉ là cảm giác do câu chuyện của Boromir tạo nên. Vạn vật quanh họ đều có khả năng che giấu những mối nguy hiểm không tên.

Họ cùng im lặng, tiếp tục cuộc hành trình trong màn lá tối tăm, ẩm thấp, mọi giác quan đều căng lên đề phòng. Aragorn phát hiện vài vũng máu đen bốc mùi tanh tưởi dưới một hốc cây, song anh quyết định lờ chúng đi. Khu rừng này ban đêm vốn là chiến địa, nên máu đổ là lẽ thường tình.

Vừa đi, vị giáo sĩ trẻ vừa soát lại những chi tiết về pháo đài giữa rừng của ông hoàng Thranduil, như một nỗ lực cuối cùng để ngăn chặn đám người phương Bắc xâm lược. Và cả cuộc đào thoát thần kì của người dân phu kia. Anh cảm thấy tình trạng mà Boromir gọi là “dở điên dở dại” của ông ta rất giống lời kể trong bức thư cũ – bức thư bí ẩn ở tu viện mà anh vẫn đang giữ trong túi áo khoác của mình. Anh đã đọc đi đọc lại nó đến thuộc lòng. Chủ nhân lá thư ấy viết:  _Hắn chưa buông tha tôi. Hắn sẽ trở lại tìm tôi ngay khi chỗ ẩn náu tôi chọn bị phát hiện. Thậm chí lúc này đây, ánh sáng duy nhất là một cây nến; tất cả cửa đều được chèn cứng, màn che kín, niêm phong bằng mọi biện pháp dân gian tôi có thể tổng hợp; thì tôi vẫn cảm thấy sự hiện diện của hắn rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết._

Trên hết, nếu chủ nhân bức thư và người dân phu là một, hoặc giả họ có liên hệ với nhau, thì anh có thể tìm được manh mối. Bởi lời thư khẳng định  _tôi là người duy nhất – còn sống sót – biết con đường dẫn đến nơi chôn cất hắn._

“Vậy…” Anh đánh bạo hỏi Boromir, phá vỡ bầu không tĩnh mịch. ” Người dân phu ấy sau này thế nào?”

Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi lắc đầu, vẫn bước đi không ngừng nghỉ phía trước, hất tung những vạt lá khô một cách bực bội – như thể cậu ta ghét phải quay lại đề tài về ma cà rồng.

“Ông ta chết rồi sao?” Aragorn hỏi dồn, bắt đầu cảm thấy nỗi tuyệt vọng xâm chiếm mình. Anh vừa tìm được một tia sáng cho cuộc tìm kiếm gã chúa tể ma cà rồng, và giờ nó đang từ từ tắt lụi trước mắt anh.

“Không. Ông ta biến mất.” Boromir khó nhọc nói. “Biến mất, theo đúng nghĩa đen. Tan ra như sương khói.”


	25. Chapter 25

Cánh cửa gỗ dẫn vào tiền sảnh không chịu nổi quá hai nhát chém từ lưỡi giáo bạc – sau ba thế kỉ phơi mình trước gió biển cùng những đợt dông bão bất chợt. Một trận mưa vụn gỗ, mạt cưa và bụi bặm trút xuống trước mặt Elrond. Ngài lùi lại vài bước, đợi gió cuốn đi màn bụi xám xịt đang bốc lên khắp phế tích, cũng như thông khí cho căn sảnh ẩm thấp bị khoá kín suốt từng ấy năm. Thranduil vốn yêu thích bóng tối, hệt như cha ông ta. Bởi vậy dù là tiền sảnh hay phòng ngủ, vị vua cũng chỉ trổ tối đa hai cửa tò vò hẹp – hơn nữa dường như chúng đều bị bít kín trước khi ông ta rút khỏi nơi này. Ngài không muốn bắt đầu cuộc tìm kiếm bằng việc hít một luồng không khí tù đọng độc hại.

Để việc chờ đợi không khiến mình bức bối, Elrond giết thời gian bằng cách xem xét một vòng quanh ngọn tháp duy nhất còn đứng vững. Pháo đài toạ lạc trên một ngọn đồi đá cao nhìn thẳng ra biển nên gió rất mạnh. Bãi cát ngài đi qua ban sáng chỉ còn là một mảng vàng nhạt lờ mờ dưới nắng, nom thật nhỏ bé khi bị bao bọc giữa những mảng xanh bao la của trời, biển và rừng cây.

Trong trí nhớ của vị giáo sĩ, lớp gạch xây nên pháo đài chính có màu nâu đỏ – màu của hoàng hôn muộn, của máu khô trên các chiến địa hoang tàn. Tuy nhiên, mưa nắng đã nhanh chóng tẩy đi mọi gam màu trên phế tích, chỉ chừa lại sắc xám trắng tàn phai của vải liệm cũ, điểm xuyết những vệt xanh um đến nhức nhối. Khoảng sân gạch ngài đang đứng phủ đầy dây thường xuân, cỏ dại, ngải cát, địa y, và hằng hà sa số những loài rêu không tên. Dường như mẹ thiên nhiên đã quyết định cải tạo lại toà lâu đài từng chút một, thay thế cho hàng ngàn con người từng sống ở đây bằng những đám dây leo.

Vị giáo sĩ cúi mình vờ xem xét một pho tượng đổ nát, bị bao bọc trong tấm áo dệt từ dây thường xuân. Liếc thật nhanh qua khoé mắt, ngài thấy một con mòng biển non đang rỉa lông trên đỉnh toà tháp. Ngài không chắc nó có phải con mòng biển mình gặp ban sáng hay không – nó làm ngài có cảm giác mình đang bị theo dõi. Ngài đã quá quen với cảm giác này, sau từng ấy năm phục vụ trong giáo đoàn.

Như thể đọc được ý nghĩ của Elrond, con mòng biển trắng lập tức cất cánh bay khỏi tháp.

Nhưng lưỡi giáo của ngài đã nhanh hơn một nhịp.

Một vệt bạc dài xé gió hướng thẳng vào kẻ theo dõi. Trong khoảnh khắc, Elrond đã hi vọng nó có thể xuyên qua con mòng biển tai quái kia. Tuy nhiên, không biết do gió biển quá mạnh, do ngài phóng chậm hay do phép thuật kì bí nào đó mà lưỡi giáo chỉ đâm trúng một bên cánh. Con chim rít lên thê thiết – âm thanh không giống mòng biển chút nào – và chấp chới rơi xuống ghềnh đá bên dưới.

Vị giáo sĩ xám lao đến sát mép vực. Màu lông của con chim phiền phức ấy rất nổi bật, song ngài không phát hiện vệt trắng nào trên ghềnh đá đen, hoặc trên mặt biển xanh thẫm, dù thị lực của ngài vô cùng tinh tường.  _Có lẽ nó đã bị những đợt sóng kia nhấn chìm._  Elrond thầm nhủ.  _Còn nếu không, nó cũng được một bài học về việc theo dõi giáo sĩ xám._  Lưỡi giáo đã tự động quay lại với ngài, mang theo vài cái lông vũ xám tơi tả. Chúng toả mùi kì lạ, giống như mùi lá tươi bị đốt cháy.

Siết chặt cán giáo bạc, Elrond vội vàng quay trở lại cánh cửa cũ kĩ trước khi sinh vật kia kịp hồi phục. Ngài biết hành trình của mình đã bị để mắt đến, không còn thời gian lần chần lâu.

Song khi bước ngang khoảnh sân hoang tàn, ngài lại phát hiện ra một khóm hoa hồng còi cọc náu mình giữa hai kẽ tường đổ chồng lên nhau, được che chở bởi bóng râm của đám dây leo cổ thụ. Có lẽ chúng là tất cả những gì còn sót lại của vườn hồng nhung năm xưa – khu vườn mà ông hoàng nơi đây trân quý. Trải ba trăm năm vật đổi sao dời, dẫu lay lắt sống trên phế tích của thời huy hoàng xưa kia, khóm hồng ấy vẫn nỗ lực vươn mình khỏi vùng bóng tối để đơm bông. Những cái gai dài gấp ba lần hoa hồng bình thường, chĩa ra tua tủa như mũi thương bảo vệ cho bông hoa vừa hé nở, cánh hoa đỏ sậm vẫn còn đọng sương đêm.

Elrond quỳ xuống, bất giác nâng niu bông hoa bé nhỏ ấy trong tay – bông hoa không lớn hơn ba ngón tay là mấy, song mùi hương vẫn nồng đậm như những năm tháng quá vãng. Hình ảnh ngọn chiến kì đỏ sắc hồng nhung vụt qua đầu ngài như một trận bão.  _Thật xứng hợp, biểu tượng của Cha và ta. Cha không thấy vậy sao?_  Ông hoàng đã chết mỉm cười với biểu tượng giáo đoàn X trên móc gài áo choàng của ngài. Thánh giá và tấm khiên đặt giữa những thân hoa hồng đầy gai nhọn. Ông ta là người duy nhất không hoảng sợ hoặc căm ghét nó.

 _Hoa hồng khoe sắc được là nhờ những thân gai bảo vệ nó. Có lẽ Chúa đã gửi Cha đến cho ta, như một ân sủng giữa thời khắc đen tối này._  Ông hoàng đã chết ngẩng lên nhìn gia huy trên chiến kì. Một bông hoa hồng nhung xoè rộng những lớp cánh. Đơn độc nhưng kiêu hãnh. Và hoàn toàn khớp với những thân hoa hồng của giáo sĩ xám.

 _Không phải là ân sủng._  Elrond trong hiện thực gục đầu cười chua chát, đoá hoa hồng tuột khỏi tay khi ngài nhặt lấy mảnh kí ức không còn nguyên vẹn.  _Mà là một trò đùa tàn nhẫn cho cả hai ta._

 _Nhưng ta yêu ngươi. Ta yêu ngươi._  Vị vua đã chết nói, lệ máu nhỏ xuống, hoà cùng máu của chính ngài, thấm lên những cánh hoa hồng nhung tàn úa.

_Điều duy nhất ta hối hận trong cuộc đời mình là gặp ngươi. Ta thà chết còn hơn, Thranduil._

Việc thốt lên câu nói dối sau cùng của đời mình còn đau đớn hơn cả cây thập tự đâm vào tim ngài.

Elrond cảm thấy những ngón tay chạm khẽ lên tóc mình, dịu dàng và bi ai tột cùng. Hệt như hàng trăm lần trước đó, khi họ còn có thể đứng bên nhau trên chiến địa đẫm ánh trăng non.

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, lần đầu tiên vị giáo sĩ xám cảm thấy sợ hãi cái chết. Ngài muốn đáp lại, ngài muốn nắm lấy tay Thranduil, muốn ngẩng lên nhìn anh, muốn ôm chặt lấy anh, nhưng máu và cây thập tự đã chắn giữa họ.

Ngài mỉm cười bất lực và để bóng tối vĩnh cửu dẫn mình đi.

Cuối cùng, cả thân gai lẫn hoa hồng đều bị nhấn chìm trong bể máu.

***  
Vào xế trưa trước khi buổi hành hình công khai diễn ra, Elrond buộc mình phải quỳ trước bàn thờ Chúa và đọc kinh – nếu không làm vậy, hẳn ngài sẽ phát điên trước khi tử tù bị giải đến quảng trường. Từ lúc dấn thân vào cuộc chiến không-phải-của-mình ở Transylvania, ngài đã sớm quên những buổi cầu kinh theo đúng giờ giấc trong tu viện. Hầu như mọi nơi đều cần đến ngài, từ phòng họp của Thranduil, nhà ngục cho đến khu chăm sóc thương binh.

Và Elrond không khỏi thừa nhận, một cách đầy tội lỗi, rằng ngài thấy mình thuộc về vương quốc nhỏ bé này còn hơn giáo đoàn X. Dẫu ngài chỉ mới đặt chân đến Romania sáu tháng trước.

Thranduil vốn không phải người sùng đạo, ông ta tin tưởng vào lưỡi kiếm nhiều hơn là thánh thần. Tuy nhiên ông ta vẫn tôn trọng đức tin của ngài. Hai tháng trước, nhà vua đã cho dựng một nhà nguyện nhỏ, tách biệt khỏi lâu đài của ông ta, nơi ngài có thể tìm được chút yên bình trong ánh nến mờ tỏ và hương trầm nhàn nhạt – sau mỗi cuộc tắm máu nơi biên giới và cả những buổi xét xử tội nhân. Song sự yên bình tĩnh lặng mà đức tin ban cho ngài mỗi ngày một vơi đi như nước chảy qua kẽ tay. Lúc bấy giờ, khi cúi mình trước Thiên Chúa và Đức Mẹ, thay vì tìm được sự giải thoát hằng mong đợi, ngài chỉ tìm thấy những lời buộc tội đâm vào mình như mũi giáo.

Gió biển len lỏi qua ô cửa tò vò, thổi tung trang Kinh Thánh ố vàng. Trong giây lát, vị giáo sĩ có cảm tưởng rằng chính mình mới là kẻ sắp nhận phán xét chiều nay, chứ không phải Celeborn.

Tấm thảm thêu dưới sàn bắt đầu chòng chành, và Elrond thấy mình đang chìm dần xuống một đại dương đỏ máu. Máu ở khắp nơi. Vấy trên tường nhà nguyện. Chảy dọc những bậc thang dẫn đến tượng Chúa thiêng liêng. Thấm đẫm vạt áo chùng của ngài. Nhỏ giọt trên thánh giá ngài đeo. Bê bết trên hai bàn tay từng cướp đi bao nhiêu sinh mạng…

_Cha ổn không, Elrond?_

Vị giáo sĩ xám ngẩng phắt lên khi nghe thấy chất giọng nhừa nhựa quen thuộc vọng trong đầu mình. Chất giọng quan tâm giả tạo mà chỉ Đức Giám Mục mới có. Ảo ảnh về biển máu chực nhấn chìm ngài lập tức tan biến, nhưng ngài biết thứ mình sắp phải đối mặt còn kinh hoàng hơn nhiều.  _Xuất hiện đúng lúc làm sao._

Elrond nhanh chóng dựng lên một bức tường trong tâm tưởng, bảo vệ cho những điều ngài muốn giấu biệt khỏi tai mắt giáo đoàn. Đoạn ngài hít một hơi thật sâu, lờ đi cuốn Kinh Thánh vẫn đang tiếp tục tự lật trang vì gió, đáp lại sự kết nối từ tâm tưởng Đức Giám Mục. Ông ta có vẻ đang phấn khích bất thường, song ngài không muốn điều tra nguyên do tại sao. Chỉ việc giữ vững bức tường cũng đã hao tổn khá nhiều sinh lực, chỉ một giây mất tập trung ngài sẽ phải trả giá rất đắt.

 _Đã nửa năm từ khi Cha nhận nhiệm vụ ở Romania, và Cha không hề bắt liên lạc với giáo đoàn. Mọi người rất lo cho Cha đấy, thậm chí ta đang cân nhắc liệu có đúng đắn không khi phái Cha đến đó một mình. Có lẽ Cha cần tiếp viện chăng? Ta chỉ hi vọng mọi chuyện không đến nỗi quá tệ._  Ông ta nói êm ru, đầy kiểu cách, song Elrond cảm nhận được cặp đồng tử xanh khắc nghiệt đang thiêu đốt mình.

Elrond thở dài, gạt một lọn tóc đen vừa xoà xuống mặt. Trái tim vị giáo sĩ bắt đầu đập dồn. Ngài luôn biết sẽ có ngày này.

Từ lúc sát cánh bên nhà vua, ngài đã tìm cách ngăn chặn mọi sự kết nối từ giáo đoàn, hòng kéo dài quãng thời gian trốn tránh của mình thêm một chút. Ngài không thể báo cáo về Thranduil hay về tình trạng chiến tranh khốc liệt với lũ người hoá sói, nhưng ngài cũng không thể thoát khỏi xiềng xích của dòng máu xám. Không có con đường nào khả dĩ cho ngài ngoài sự im lặng tránh né, tuyệt vọng giữ lấy từng giây phút ở bên vị vua trước khi mọi thứ – chắc chắn – sụp đổ vĩnh viễn.

Hẳn Đức Giám Mục đã canh chừng ngài vô cùng sít sao, để rồi nhảy vào chớp lấy thời cơ liên lạc như một con sói đói, ngay khi tâm tưởng ngài đang rối bời vì buổi hành hình.  _Ông ta biết quá rõ một khi ông ta đã lên tiếng thì mình không thể từ chối đáp lời. Mọi giáo sĩ xám đều phải tuân phục ông ta như thể có lời nguyền trói buộc họ._

 _Tôi ổn thưa Đức Ngài. Mọi chuyện suôn sẻ và cuộc điều tra vẫn đang tiếp tục._ Lời nói dối đầu tiên thốt ra, và Elrond biết mình đã quyết định đi trên lớp băng mỏng, với cái chết luôn chực chờ cả ở dưới chân lẫn đích đến.

Đức Giám Mục không đáp lời, song Elrond biết một cơn bão đang ngấm ngầm nổi lên trong sự im lặng đó. Ngài tưởng tượng ra cặp lông mày điểm bạc của ông ta đang nhíu lại đến gần chạm nhau, như lần gặp nửa năm trước.

 _Không phải tôi cắt liên lạc với giáo đoàn và Đức Ngài, mà do tôi gặp cản trở bởi một phù thuỷ có khả năng chiến đấu bằng tâm tưởng._  Vị giáo sĩ cẩn trọng lựa lời, tiết lộ một phần rất nhỏ trong tất cả những gì ngài đã trải qua. Quả thật ngài cũng đang gặp rắc rối với Galadriel, nhưng không giống như lời nói dối này. Ngài dằn nén nỗi sợ hãi đang gặm nhấm mình, giữ cho giọng thật bình tĩnh:  _Tuy nhiên, tôi có thể xử lí mụ ta một mình, không cần tiếp viện._

 _Phải, ta chắc chắn Cha sẽ không để một con mụ rách rưới lấn lướt._  Elrond nghĩ Đức Giám Mục đang cười mỉa mai. Rồi ông ta bất ngờ đổi chủ đề:  _Thứ ta dặn, Cha đã có manh mối gì chưa?_

Tim ngài đập lỗi một nhịp, và không khí quanh ngài như bị rút sạch.

 _Vẫn chưa. Tôi sẽ thử mở rộng phạm vi tìm kiếm._  Elrond gắng gượng cầm cự, hi vọng bức tường trong tâm tưởng không lung lay.

 _Cha Elrond, người ta vẫn ca ngợi Cha là giáo sĩ có đức tin nhiệt thành nhất phải không?_  Giọng nói kia trở nên lạnh lẽo bất thường.

_Tôi không hiểu ý Đức Ngài…_

_Ta nghĩ Cha biết quá rõ tội thiếu đức tin và dối trá sẽ bị trừng phạt như thế nào. Đặc biệt là khi kẻ đó đang quỳ dưới tượng Chúa._

_Vâng, dĩ nhiên tôi biết. Và nếu Đức Ngài không tin tưởng tôi trong nhiệm vụ này, Đức Ngài có thể cử những người khác._

_Đừng lo, Cha là người duy nhất ta tin tưởng. Ta chỉ tình cờ nhớ ra vài điều bâng quơ thôi, đừng bận tâm với lão già lẩm cẩm như ta. Gặp Cha sau. Nhớ cẩn thận đấy._

Ngay khi sự kết nối với tâm tưởng Đức Giám Mục tan biến, Elrond gần như ngã khuỵu xuống nền gạch. Ngài không dám dỡ bỏ bức tường bảo vệ kia ngay, vì e ngại ông ta sẽ quay trở lại. Sự kiệt quệ và cơn buồn nôn lập tức tấn công ngài dữ dội, dẫu cố hít thở sâu thế nào, tình hình vẫn không khá hơn. Elrond chỉ làm được một việc là giữ cho mình không ngất đi, hoặc tệ hơn là tự huỷ hoại chính bản thân mình.

Thái dương ngài nhức nhối như bị lửa thiêu đốt, trong khi lời của Đức Giám Mục không ngừng xoáy trong tâm trí như một mũi dao bén nhọn.  _Nhớ cẩn thận đấy._  Ngài ước gì mình có thể đập đầu vào sàn gạch, hoặc dùng rìu bổ đôi đầu mình ra, để không phải nghe những lời đầy nọc độc ấy nữa.

_Thời gian không còn. Ông ta đã biết tất cả, và chỉ còn chờ giây phút thuận lợi để huỷ hoại những gì mình ra sức bảo vệ. Không thể chối cãi việc Thranduil sử dụng tà thuật, cũng như những tội lỗi chất chồng của chính mình, khi quyết định bước lên con đường chết chóc cùng ông hoàng kiêu hãnh ấy._

Sau màn tối nhờ nhờ của nhà nguyện, khuôn mặt đầy máu của Celeborn hiện ra, mái tóc bạch kim rũ rượi xoã xuống, khoé môi dập nát nở một nụ cười buồn:  _Elrond, Cha đã từng yêu ai bao giờ chưa? Nếu Cha yêu, thì Cha sẽ hiểu._

Nửa năm qua, Elrond đã mù quáng chọn tình yêu thay vì trách nhiệm, khao khát cá nhân thay vì đức tin, bất chấp cái giá phải trả.

Giáo đoàn X sẽ sớm tập hợp lực lượng để quét sạch những kẻ sử dụng tà thuật trên vùng đất này. Trong đó có cả người ngài trót yêu bằng cả danh dự và sinh mạng của mình.

Biểu tượng thân hoa hồng gai của giáo đoàn không mang hàm ý “bảo vệ” như nhiều người vẫn nghĩ.

Mà là “trói buộc.”


	26. Chapter 26

Faramir trượt xuống khoảnh đất lầy lội ven bờ nước, ngay dưới một thân liễu gai già cỗi. Cậu nhóc rón rén đặt chân lên những dải rễ nổi ngoằn ngoèo, hòng tránh bị ngập lún trong đám bùn. Thỉnh thoảng, cậu liếc nhanh về sau, nửa yên tâm nửa lo ngại khi nhìn thấy mái tóc vàng óng của Eowyn. Cậu nhóc thầm cầu khẩn cả anh trai cô lẫn bà vú đều đang tất bật với công việc, không để ý đến sự vắng mặt bất thường của hai đứa.  _Chúng ta phải trở về càng sớm càng tốt_. Faramir thầm nghĩ, trong khi Eowyn theo sát cậu. Cô bé có khả năng giữ thăng bằng tuyệt vời giữa đám rễ trơn tuột vì rêu, và nếu cô không nhanh tay kéo cậu lại, hẳn cậu đã trượt chân ngã xuống bùn hơn một lần.

“Cậu có chắc đã nhìn thấy người sói ở chỗ này không?” Faramir hỏi. Hai đứa ra khỏi bóng râm ẩm ướt của rặng liễu và trèo lên đỉnh một tảng đá xám chìa ra. Mặt đá bám đầy địa y, đôi chỗ bị mưa gió bào nhẵn. Triền đất màu mỡ xung quanh phủ trong sắc xanh bạc của thân cỏ đẫm sương đêm, và con dốc phía bên kia bờ sông trổ đầy hoa dại. Faramir có thể nghe thấy âm thanh đều đặn quen thuộc của bánh xe nước cách đó một quãng, náu mình trong đám lau sậy dày đặc.

“Mình cam đoan.” Eowyn khẳng định, gỡ một lá liễu khô khỏi tóc. “Thử quay lại nhìn mà xem. Từ cửa sổ nhà mình hướng thẳng xuống đây, cũng không bị đám cây bụi che khuất. Nên mình mới có thể thấy rõ đến vậy, có điều mình lại chẳng kịp gọi cha.”

Cậu nhóc xoay người, nheo mắt nhìn lên ngọn đồi. Mái ngói cũ kĩ của ngôi nhà lấp lánh nắng sớm, và cậu có thể thấy cả dải hàng rào bao quanh mặt tiền trang trại, cũng như hàng cây du quen thuộc chạy dọc con đường.  _Hy vọng không có ai đang đứng bên cửa sổ._

Nắng đã lên, song hơi lạnh kì cục bao quanh Faramir vẫn chẳng tan đi, như một điềm gở mơ hồ. Cậu tự nhủ đó là do không khí ẩm thấp dưới bờ nước. Đầu cậu vẫn hơi nhức kể từ lúc còn ở chuồng ngựa, còn sự hiện diện mơ hồ của người thanh niên trẻ kia ngày một rõ hơn.  _Có khi mình bị ma ám rồi cũng nên._  Cậu nghĩ và thoáng rùng mình.

“Có lẽ hắn không đi sát bờ sông.” Faramir lẩm bẩm, đánh mắt một vòng, nỗ lực giúp bản thân quên đi cái lạnh. “Bằng không hắn đã để lại hàng đống dấu chân to tướng rồi. Như vậy hẳn hắn sẽ chọn con đường di chuyển chậm hơn, nhưng cũng thận trọng hơn, và trong điều kiện đang phải tha mồi như cậu kể thì…”

“Hắn sẽ tránh những nơi quá rậm rạp.” Eowyn đưa ý kiến. Sự hào hứng và nắng đầu ngày khiến gò má cô bé ửng lên. “Và có thể hắn đã nhảy từ tảng đá này sang tảng đá khác.”

 _Hành động y như một con sói bình thường vậy._  Cậu nhóc thầm nghĩ, vô cùng thắc mắc. Cả cuộc chạm trán đêm qua cũng thế, nếu là người sói chúng sẽ hung tợn hơn nhiều, và chúng không bao giờ lẩn lút tìm cách giấu mình, hoặc từ chối mùi thịt người. “Không, Eowyn, gã hôm qua mình thấy bị thương ở chân sau. Hắn khó mà nhảy kiểu đó được.”

“Nhỡ đâu là hai gã khác nhau thì sao?” Eowyn bướng bỉnh nói.

“Mình không biết… mình có cảm giác chỉ có một tên vào làng…” Faramir ngập ngừng, rồi đột nhiên cậu nhận ra bãi cỏ bên tay phải có vài điểm bất thường. Cỏ dại ven bờ nước gần như là một đại dương xanh ngút cao ngang đầu hai đứa trẻ, chạy dài lên đến lưng chừng dốc, đều tăm tắp bởi giờ chưa đến mùa đưa gia súc xuống tận đây – đồng cỏ trên đồi vẫn dư dả cho chúng đến cuối mùa hè. Song vạt cỏ phía đó đột nhiên thấp hẳn đi so với những nơi khác. Khi lại gần, hai đứa mới phát hiện một khoảnh cỏ bị gãy gập, dạt về một bên, như thể có thứ gì đó vô cùng to lớn đã len lách qua chúng.

“Quả nhiên.” Cậu nhóc bẻ một nhánh liễu rồi cẩn thận khều túm lông vướng trong những thân cỏ. Dưới ánh sáng ban ngày, cậu đã nhìn rõ chúng có màu nâu đồng – giống hệt túm lông mắc ở cành mâm xôi gần nhà cậu. Cậu cũng phát hiện vài vết ngả đen để lại trên lá, như máu khô. “Hẳn hắn đã quay ngược lại từ điểm mà cậu bắt gặp hắn, Eowyn ạ. Nhiều khả năng hắn xuống hạ nguồn rồi vào trong núi.”

Cô bé nhìn túm lông sói, vẻ ghê tởm hiện rõ lên mặt: “Chúng ta có nên lần theo con đường này không? Biết đâu nó dẫn thẳng đến sào huyệt của chúng.”

“Và hai đứa mình không đủ một bữa điểm tâm.” Faramir lắc đầu. Dân làng bị tấn công ngày một nhiều, ý nghĩ phải lần theo dấu vết của gã người sói nung nấu trong cậu hệt như đêm hôm qua. Tuy nhiên cậu sớm ý thức được mình đã để mất cây chĩa ba – vũ khí duy nhất cậu có – lúc ngã lăn xuống con dốc tối mịt. Hơn nữa, cậu không thể tiếp tục để Eowyn dây vào những chuyện nguy hiểm này. Có các vị thần mới biết đám người sói đang rình rập ở đâu. Thành thử cậu quyết định sẽ chấm dứt tại đây – cuộc tìm kiếm đã kết thúc và nó đã chứng minh Eowyn không nói dối cha mình, vậy là đủ cho niềm kiêu hãnh của cô bé. Cậu chỉ ước mình có thể báo ngay cho các Vệ Binh, lực lượng an ninh duy nhất của làng, song chẳng có cách nào liên lạc với họ.

“Chúng ta nên về thôi, trước khi cả trang trại nháo nhào vì phát hiện cậu mất tích, Eowyn. Bao nhiêu chiến binh còn không dám đơn độc lần theo chúng, huống gì tụi mình vẫn chỉ là hai đứa trẻ con. Gia đình cậu sẽ lo sốt vó lên đấy.” Faramir hối, giữ cho giọng mình bình thường, không để lộ sự nuối tiếc với phi vụ lần theo dấu vết. Eowyn lộ vẻ thất vọng thấy rõ, song cô bé cũng nhanh chóng chấp nhận mình khó thể đương đầu với một đám người sói, nếu quả thực sào huyệt của chúng ở hạ nguồn.

“Mình phải nhờ bác Theoden dạy mình đánh kiếm thôi, không biết chừng nào bác mới trở về.” Eowyn khẽ bảo khi hai đứa quay lại rặng liễu. “Cả làng ai cũng bảo rằng bác chết rồi, song mình không tin. Mình nhớ bác ấy, khoảng thời gian khi bác ấy còn ghé thăm trang trại thật tuyệt.”

“Anh Boromir có thể dạy cả hai đứa mình – khi anh ấy về thăm làng. Sẽ chóng thôi.” Faramir an ủi cô bé, và cả trái tim đang nhớ thương anh trai mình. Ngôi làng họ đang sống không thiếu những trường hợp mất tích đột ngột, bác của Eowyn là một trong số đó. Nghe nói bảy năm trước, cũng vào một buổi sáng đầu hạ, ông ta vào rừng đi săn như thường nhật rồi không bao giờ trở lại nữa. Nghĩ đến đây, cậu nhóc đột nhiên nhớ ra bác của Frodo – thằng bé bất hạnh sống cô độc ở cuối làng, cũng mất tích bảy năm trước. Song cậu lại chẳng nhớ được quãng thời gian cụ thể.

Cậu thốt nhiên thầm cầu khẩn các vị thần giữ cho anh Boromir được an toàn. Biết bao Vệ Binh đã ngã xuống giữa khu rừng tràn ngập những sinh vật hắc ám hung tợn, cậu sợ sẽ mất anh trước khi đủ tuổi được đeo mặt dây hình trăng khuyết và chiến đấu bên anh.  _Làm ơn, đừng bặt âm vô tín mãi như vậy._

“Ối.” Eowyn, người đang đi trước, đột nhiên dừng khựng lại và bật thốt đầy kinh ngạc – lẫn với chút hoảng sợ. Faramir giật mình, vội hỏi cô xem có thứ gì chắn đường, bởi họ chỉ có thể đi hàng một trên đám rễ liễu và tầm nhìn bị hạn chế bởi những dải lá loà xoà. Cô bé không đáp lời, nên cậu nhóc đành phải túm chặt một cành liễu và đu mình lên phía trước, chấp nhận lún một chân xuống bùn.

Khi nhìn thấy đối tượng khiến Eowyn e ngại, cậu nhóc không khỏi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bởi nãy giờ cậu đã tưởng tượng gã người sói kia quay trở lại. Chỉ là thằng bé Frodo đang lang thang trên khoảnh đất bằng phẳng dưới chân đồi, nơi mọc hằng hà sa số xô thơm, thiên khuất, húng tây cùng những bụi cây phụ tử đang vào mùa đơm bông – thường trẻ con được dạy tránh xa cây phụ tử bởi chúng có chất độc rất khủng khiếp.

“Có gì đâu, nó chỉ là một đứa trẻ thôi mà.” Faramir trấn an. Hẳn gia đình Eowyn – cũng như mọi dân làng khác – vẫn tin rằng Frodo là đứa trẻ bị quỷ ám kể từ khi bác nó nhận nó về nuôi. Định kiến ăn sâu trong tâm trí khiến cô sợ hãi thằng bé hơn cả việc đi truy lùng người sói.  _May mắn cha mình chưa biết việc mình giúp đỡ Frodo, bằng không ông ấy sẽ lập tức cho mình lên giàn hoả._  Cậu nhóc cay đắng nghĩ.

“Nhưng…” Eowyn dợm nói, không rời mắt khỏi bóng hình gầy gò kia. Gió lồng lộng thổi xuống triền đồi, thốc tung mái tóc nâu và cả bộ quần áo bạc màu rộng thùng thình mà nó đang khoác trên người.

“Không sao, cứ đi phía sau mình nếu sợ. Rồi cậu sẽ thấy, thằng bé chẳng gây hại gì đâu.” Faramir mỉm cười, dấn bước lên con đường mòn lổn nhổn đá, cố không quệt trúng lá cây phụ tử. Frodo vẫn đi đi lại lại không ngừng, đôi mắt xanh u uẩn hướng vào điểm bất định nào đó không thuộc về thế giới này. Cậu nhóc đã mong nó phớt lờ cả hai khi họ đi qua, song dường như mục đích nó ra đây là để chờ họ.

“Anh chị đừng dại dột. Tình hình lúc này vô cùng khó lường.” Thằng bé dừng ngay trước mặt Faramir, chắn ngang đường. Cặp đồng tử như hai khe vực sâu hút xoáy vào cậu. “Bác em bảo để không bị gọi là dại dột, nên đem bả sói theo.”

“Hả?” Faramir thảng thốt trong khi Eowyn níu chặt tay cậu, không dám nhìn vào thằng nhóc tóc nâu kì lạ.  _Nói cứ như thể nó đoán được chúng ta vừa đi đâu về. Hoặc nó theo dõi chúng ta._

“Cái này trả anh. Cảm ơn và xin lỗi vì chuyện tối qua.” Frodo lôi từ trong bụi ra cây chĩa ba mà Faramir đã đánh rơi dưới dốc, do bị thằng nhóc chạy va phải, khi nó đi lang thang tìm bác mình. Sau đó vì phải đưa nó về nên cậu chẳng thể quay lại tìm.

Cậu nhóc chẳng còn cách nào khác, đành phải nhận lấy và cố gắng gượng cười: “Anh cứ tưởng mất nó rồi. Cảm ơn em nhiều.”

“Bác em bảo phải tẩm bả sói lên đây. Rồi sau đó không sợ gì nữa.” Thằng nhóc chỉ vào ba mũi nhọn của cây chĩa. Giọng nó hoàn toàn không cảm xúc, giống đọc thuộc lòng hơn là nói chuyện. “Bác em bảo vậy, ước gì em tìm được bác ấy. Em nghe tiếng bác gọi nhưng lại chẳng bao giờ tìm được bác ấy, chẳng bao giờ tìm được bác ấy…”

Frodo vừa lẩm bẩm lặp đi lặp lại câu “chẳng bao giờ tìm được bác ấy” vừa quày quả bước lên đồi, chẳng mấy chốc thằng nhóc đã xa khỏi họ một quãng. Nó luồn lách rất nhanh trong những lùm cây thấp giống như một con chồn nâu. “Cho anh gửi lời hỏi thăm Sam nữa.” Faramir bất giác hét theo, và cậu nhóc nghĩ Frodo có nghe thấy, trước khi nó mất hút sau đồi.

“Tất cả những chuyện này là gì đây?” Eowyn hỏi, nhìn cây chĩa ba hệt như khi cô bé nhìn túm lông sói. “Thằng nhóc đã có thể xiên cậu với cái này.”

“Nhưng cuối cùng nó đâu có làm vậy, đứa bé đáng thương.” Faramir đáp. Lòng cậu luôn nghẹn ứ những cảm xúc xót xa khi nhìn thấy Frodo, có lẽ do cậu hiểu quá rõ bị ghẻ lạnh và hắt hủi là như thế nào. “Mình thắc mắc không biết nó nói ‘bả sói’ là có ý gì. Nghe như một biện pháp phòng chống người sói vậy.”

“Cậu không định tin lời một thằng nhóc dở điên dở dại đấy chứ? Những điều nó nói đâu có nghĩa gì?” Eowyn đột nhiên gay gắt bất thường. Rồi bắt gặp cái nhìn ngạc nhiên lẫn bức xúc của người đối diện, cô bé vội hạ giọng: “Tốt nhất là cậu đừng tiếp xúc với những kẻ kì quái đó nữa. Mình không muốn cậu cũng biến mất như bác mình.”

“Eowyn! Em đã ở đâu vậy hả?”

Tiếng hét vẳng từ đầu đường đến khiến hai đứa trẻ đều giật bắn mình. Faramir ngẩng lên nhìn, lập tức cảm giác tuyệt vọng xâm chiếm cậu, hệt như vừa bị một cú đấm không nương tình. Eowyn hơi sững sờ trong giây lát, rồi cô bé mím môi, nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh. Cô bé xoay người đối diện với ông anh trai đang hùng hổ bước xuôi con đường mòn, hòng che chắn cho cậu nhóc phía sau. Cô ngẩng cao đầu, mái tóc vàng tung bay trong gió sớm, song bờ vai bé nhỏ thì khẽ run lên không rõ vì căng thẳng hay giận dữ. Eomer chẳng phải mẫu người dịu dàng tử tế gì cho cam, và trên hết anh ta ghét cay ghét đắng Faramir từ ngày đầu cậu làm việc ở trang trại.

“Cả nhà tìm em cả buổi sáng rồi, em muốn mẹ chết vì lo lắng hay sao? Em có biết gần đây lũ người sói lảng vảng quanh làng ngày một đông không?” Eomer hầm hầm nói, siết chặt cây gậy lùa cừu trong tay. Và rồi ánh mắt anh ta bắt gặp Faramir. “À thì ra là mày dụ dỗ nó, thằng ôn con…”

“Không phải do cậu ấy.” Eowyn thanh minh, nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt xanh nảy lửa của anh trai. “Là em. Em muốn đi dạo một chút cho đỡ ngột ngạt, nên rủ cậu ấy theo cùng. Nhìn xem, em vẫn ổn mà.”

“Chưa đến lượt em nói.” Eomer nóng nảy gạt cô bé sang một bên và giáng cho Faramir một bạt tai, ngay chỗ cha đánh cậu lúc bình minh, mạnh đến nỗi cậu nhóc ngã nhào vào đám cỏ dại ven đường, cây chĩa ba nhỏ văng vào bụi rậm. Cậu nhóc có cảm tưởng thế giới trước mặt đang vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh, và cậu nếm được vị máu tanh tưởi trong miệng. Cơn đau bùng lên, thiêu đốt một bên mặt còn mắt cậu nảy đom đóm, đến nỗi cậu chỉ mang máng ý thức được rằng Eomer đã vừa quát tháo vừa nắm lấy cổ áo cậu lôi lên đồi một cách thô bạo, hướng thẳng về nhà của trưởng làng. Anh ta đe rằng sẽ cho Denethor biết thằng ranh nhà lão hư hỏng như thế nào, thay vì lùa cừu ra đúng giờ thì nó dụ dỗ em gái anh ta bỏ nhà đi ra sao.

Trong khoảnh khắc, Faramir đã ước gì mình lần theo con đường của gã người sói.

_Mình thà bị sói ăn thịt còn hơn là bị hạ nhục._

***  
“Ê nhóc, nhờ chút nào.”

Lão già lập dị ấy lặp lại đến ba lần, song Faramir chẳng buồn quay lại.

Cậu nhóc đang ngồi trên một bờ tường cháy đen sau trận hoả hoạn từ rất lâu, khuất sau hàng sồi rậm rạp và không mấy ai lai vãng đến. Đây là nơi duy nhất cậu nghĩ mình có thể tìm được bình yên, thoát khỏi những trận đòn roi và lời sỉ mắng thậm tệ của trưởng làng. Cậu biết mình đã phải trả giá cho một phút bốc đồng bỏ việc đi tìm dấu vết của gã người sói, song nỗi oán hờn và sự bất bình vẫn len lỏi trong cậu như một hòn than âm ỉ.  _Mình sẽ không hé răng về gã người sói. Cứ để hắn dẫn đồng bọn vào làng xé xác hết bọn họ đi._  Faramir nghĩ một cách độc địa, trong lúc cố kìm nén những giọt nước mắt. Khóc nhiều và trận đòn khiến mặt cậu sưng húp lên, vạn vật xung quanh lúc này đều mờ nhoè như thể cậu nhìn chúng qua một ô cửa bám đầy sương giá.

Rồi đột ngột, lão già kì quặc nọ xuất hiện dưới bờ tường. Gandalf, người bị dân làng tránh như tránh tà – và là người cuối cùng Faramir muốn gặp lúc này, trong tình trạng mặt sưng vù, nhoè nhoẹt nước mắt và máu, quần áo thì rách tả tơi, dính đầy rơm bởi cậu đã chui qua cái lỗ trong nhà kho, khi Denethor quyết định nhốt cậu trong đó.

Gandalf sở hữu một kho sách cổ mà hôm trước Faramir đã xoay xở đột nhập vào, say sưa đọc đến nỗi về muộn giờ đóng cửa. Tuy nhiên lúc này, cái đầu đau buốt ngập tràn uất ức của cậu nhóc không có chỗ cho những quyển sách thú vị ấy nữa. Cậu chỉ muốn ngồi đây triền miên từ năm này sang năm khác, đến khi trở thành một phần của bức tường thì thôi. Như thế cậu sẽ không phải quay lại cuộc sống cực nhọc, đau khổ của một thằng nhóc làm thuê.

“Ai đánh nhóc thế?” Gandalf mỉm cười, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Faramir. Lão già dường không cần câu trả lời. Lão khoác trên mình thứ gì đó giống như nùi giẻ màu xám, đôi chỗ bạc màu và xơ ra trông vô cùng thảm thương. Cậu nhóc còn chẳng để ý lão leo lên tự lúc nào – một việc hơi bất thường so với tuổi của lão. Căn cứ vào chòm râu xám bạc lẫn khuôn mặt chằng chịt nếp nhăn, có lẽ lão phải gần tám mươi tuổi – hoặc hơn. Cậu chưa thấy ông lão nào ở độ tuổi ấy có thể thoăn thoắt trèo tường trong vài giây.

Cậu nhóc lấy ống tay áo quệt nước mắt, song chúng vẫn ngoan cố chảy ra. Cậu lại khóc thút thít thêm gần nửa giờ nữa, với lão già kì cục kiên nhẫn ngồi cạnh. Lão chỉ im lặng nhìn mông lung xuống thung lũng. Như thể sứ mạng của lão là đến đây, ngồi bên một đứa trẻ khóc nhè, trên một bờ tường đổ nát nổi tiếng là có ma ám .

Vầng dương từ từ hạ xuống dãy núi lam sẫm đối diện, và hai cái bóng – một già, một trẻ đổ dài trên vách tường nhờ tối. Thỉnh thoảng Faramir liếc qua, thấy Gandalf vẫn im lìm như tượng. Cậu không nhận ra lão già lập dị thích cợt nhả, trêu chọc người đi đường và la hét những lời vô nghĩa nữa. Trong bóng chiều nhập nhoạng, trông lão trầm tư và tĩnh lặng như một ngọn núi cổ xưa, giấu biệt những bí mật đã thuộc về truyền thuyết xa xôi.

“Có một thiếu nữ từng sống ở đây. Một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp với mái tóc đen dài và tiếng hát trong như nước suối.” Gandalf đột nhiên cất tiếng. Gió chiều thổi tung bộ râu rối bù của lão, trong khi lão khẽ đặt tay lên viên gạch đen xỉn. “Ta vẫn còn nhớ hương thảo dược phơi trên nóc nhà. Con bé là một thầy thuốc có trái tim nhân hậu. Nhưng rồi một đêm họ thiêu sống nó, cùng với ngôi nhà và tất cả thảo dược, bởi họ tin con bé là hoá thân của mụ phù thuỷ trong truyền thuyết. Họ sợ hãi mụ ta quay lại đến mức mù quáng. Ta nghĩ nhóc cũng biết tất cả những kẻ đó.”

 _Vệ Binh._  Faramir bất giác rùng mình, không phải do gió lạnh đang thốc qua bộ quần áo rách bươm của cậu. Gió cũng đã hong khô những giọt nước mắt cuối cùng, chỉ có nỗi oán hờn còn đọng trong tim cậu như băng tuyết. Nhưng cậu không biết đích xác mình đang oán hờn điều gì.

“Có một thằng bé rất thường đến đây.” Gandalf thủng thẳng nói tiếp. “Ta vẫn nhớ tiếng cười và mái tóc đen luôn rối tinh rối mù vì chạy ngược chiều gió của nó, vì nó đã phóng từ ngọn đồi tít bên kia sang, hăm hở như một con hươu non, chỉ để gặp người thiếu nữ nọ. Cả hai đều có điểm chung là sự cô độc, chỉ vì thứ di sản chảy trong huyết quản của họ.”

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu – à không, anh ta?” Faramir thốt nhiên hỏi. Gandalf đang hồi tưởng lại những người từng ở đây, có lẽ là từ rất lâu về trước, thành thử cậu nghĩ cậu bé năm xưa nay đã trưởng thành.

“Họ thiêu sống nó…” Lão già đan hai bàn tay nhăn nheo vào nhau, giọng lão trượt vào mảng bóng tối đang trườn dưới thung lũng lên. Đoạn lão lục tìm trong cái túi cũ kĩ, cáu bẩn đeo bên hông, rồi chìa cho cậu hai khoanh bánh mì: “Ta đoán hôm nay nhóc chưa ăn bữa nào.”

Faramir nghi ngại nhìn, song cũng đón lấy cho đúng phép lịch sự. Bánh mì tuy cũ và cứng, nhưng chưa bị mốc. Cậu từng có một thời gian phải sống với bánh mì mốc và quả dại. Lão già nói đúng, sau những chuyện xảy ra từ sáng, giờ cậu mới nhận ra mình đói như thế nào. Tuy nhiên cậu có chút e ngại, bởi dân làng thường tránh xa thứ mà Gandalf chạm vào.

“Đừng lo, ta không bỏ độc đâu.” Lão già cười phá lên, lôi ra thêm một tẩu thuốc, cùng một đống bùi nhùi. “Lũ trẻ mới cần ăn, người già như ta chỉ cần một hơi thuốc mỗi ngày là đủ.” Rồi không đợi Faramir trả lời, cũng chẳng chờ xem cậu có ăn hay không, lão bắt đầu kéo từng hơi thuốc và phả ra những vòng khói lam vấn vít, hệt như những bóng ma vương vất trong bóng chiều. Lão vừa nhả khói vừa lẩm nhẩm một mình: “Ta nhớ Thủ Lĩnh của Vệ Binh ngày xưa, ta đã bảo nó nên sống yên phận với cây đàn hạc của mình, nhưng nó lại quá si mê cô ta… Cô ta phản bội nó, và ta không còn được nghe tiếng đàn của nó nữa, ta đã bảo mà, Celeborn…”

Cậu nhóc nhanh chóng xử lí hai khoanh bánh mì cũ, cảm thấy hương vị cũng hệt như bánh mì bình thường.  _Giả dụ trong đó có độc hoặc bùa mê, thì cũng chẳng ai thương xót cho mình._  Cái lưỡi chảy máu và khoé môi dập gây không ít khó khăn cho cậu trong khi ăn, và cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy phát ốm vì dư âm của những cú đánh không thương tiếc, vì gió lạnh, và vì những chuyện tàn bạo mà lão già Gandalf đang kể câu được câu mất. Tuy nhiên, có vẻ như lão già này biết rất nhiều sự kiện xưa cũ. Faramir không nén nổi tò mò, bèn đánh bạo hỏi: “Lão… à ông có biết bác của Frodo mất tích như thế nào không?”

“Ai?” Mắt lão đột nhiên quắc lên, hệt như mắt loài chim săn mồi nào đó, khiến cậu nhóc phải rụt người lại.

“Người từng sống ở cuối làng.” Faramir gom hết can đảm nói thêm, song vẫn không dám nhìn vào lão già.

“À…” Gandalf thở dài, tạo một quầng khói dày bao quanh ống tẩu, mãi một lúc vẫn chưa tan đi. “Ta nhớ cậu ta. Cầu Chúa cứu rỗi linh hồn cậu. Cậu ta là một người gan dạ và hào hiệp, nhưng dại dột. Rất dại dột. Quá nhiều ham muốn nữa. Nhưng trên hết, cậu ta vô cùng cứng đầu. Cả ta cũng không ngờ cậu ấy lại chọn cách giải quyết như vậy.” Dường như kí ức về nhân vật đó làm Gandalf đau khổ, lão trầm ngâm rất lâu không nói gì thêm. Faramir cũng không dám hỏi nhiều, cậu thiết nghĩ ông ta có dây dưa với ma quỷ quanh vùng này.

Ánh ngày cuối cùng cũng lụi tắt, nhường chỗ cho màn tối xám xịt trải ra khắp thung lũng. Từ đây, Faramir có thể thấy những ngôi nhà trong làng bắt đầu lên đèn, giờ đóng cửa của nhà trưởng làng cũng đã đến.  _Giờ mình là một đứa lang thang không nhà. Mình đã trốn khỏi đó, và cha chẳng bao giờ cần mình nữa._  Cậu nhóc nghĩ, đột nhiên lòng nặng trĩu như đeo cả tấn đá. Liếc sang lão già cô độc bên cạnh, cậu dần thấu hiểu cuộc sống bị ghẻ lạnh, bị coi như không tồn tại là như thế nào. Bất chấp lời đồn về Gandalf cùng vẻ ngoài nhếch nhác, kì dị của lão, cậu thừa nhận mình đang bắt đầu có cảm tình với lão già này. Kể từ lúc lão ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu.

“Ban nãy, ông định nhờ cháu chuyện gì ạ?” Cậu nhóc quyết định hỏi.

“Lúc đó ta tính bảo nhóc thôi khóc cho ta nhờ.” Lão già khục khặc cười, nghe như tiếng gỗ nứt. “Tiếng khóc rất dễ dụ ma quỷ đến. Đùa thôi, ta định hỏi nhóc có thấy chỗ đất nào còn mọc bả sói không.”

“Bả sói là gì ạ?” Faramir giật mình. Frodo ban sáng cũng nhắc đến “bả sói”, lại còn bảo chỉ cần tẩm nó lên vũ khí là không phải lo.

“Kiến thức hạn hẹp quá. Đó là tên một loài cây có độc. Đúng hơn là rất độc. Chúng hay mọc ở chân đồi xen lẫn với húng tây. Hoa của chúng màu xanh tím, có hình dạng như cái mũ trùm…” Gandalf cau có nói, nửa thất vọng nửa chán chường. Kí ức nháng qua đầu Faramir như tia sét – chẳng phải lúc đó Frodo đã gợi ý quá rõ ràng rồi hay sao? Thằng bé đi đi lại lại ở triền dốc mọc đầy thứ cây độc hại ấy…

“Cháu biết rồi! Là cây phụ tử!” Cậu nhóc bật thốt, rồi không kìm được cậu bắt đầu liến thoắng: “Hoá ra nó còn có tên là bả sói. Cháu thấy phía dốc gần rặng liễu gai có rất nhiều. Nó có thể đuổi được người sói không ạ?”

“Đuổi thì cũng tuỳ trường hợp, nhưng giết chết tươi thì hiệu quả hơn. Chỉ cần một cú đâm vào cuống họng, nơi dễ xuyên thủng nhất so với lớp da dày của người sói.” Lão già hạ giọng. “Biết thế thì tốt, sắp tới chúng ta rất cần thứ này. Tốt nhất đừng thóc mách cho ai, bởi họ có thể dùng nó để giết những sinh vật khác, như hàng xóm chẳng hạn.”

“Vâng.” Faramir gật đầu. Suy nghĩ độc địa  _cứ để họ bị xé xác cho rồi_  vẫn chưa rời khỏi cậu, và cậu không muốn tiết lộ phương pháp này với bất kì ai ngoại trừ Eowyn.

Trong lúc cậu suy nghĩ và quay cuồng với phát hiện mới, Gandalf đã nhảy khỏi bờ tường. Bóng tối đặc quánh vì trời nhiều mây, thành thử cậu chỉ có thể thấy bộ râu xám bạc của lão thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong màn tối bên dưới.

“Cúi xuống đây, ta nói lời tạm biệt với nhóc.” Giọng lão vọng lên, không hiểu sao trong nó ẩn chứa một quyền uy kì lạ, bắt Faramir phải cúi đầu xuống ngay dù cậu không hề muốn.

Ngay lập tức, cậu cảm nhận được lão già đang áp thứ gì đó lành lạnh lên bên mặt sưng vù của mình. Cậu đưa tay chạm thử, thảng thốt nhận ra đó là một mặt dây hình thánh giá. Boromir từng chỉ cho cậu biểu tượng tôn giáo này trong một cuốn sách cổ. Anh còn kể nhiều thế kỉ trước, ngôi làng họ đang sống rất sùng đạo, tuy nhiên sau cuộc chiến với lũ xâm lược phương Bắc, toàn bộ nhà thờ bị đập bỏ và thập tự bị thiêu rụi, vì những giáo sĩ đã phản bội họ.

“ _Hãy chữa lành thể xác, trái tim, tâm hồn họ. Hãy ban cho họ sự sống dồi dào. Chúng con nguyện xin Chúa…_ ” Lão già lẩm nhẩm một lúc, rồi rút tay về. “Chiến binh bé nhỏ của ta, giờ con có thể nhìn rõ đường để săn sói được rồi. Nhớ cẩn thận với đám bả sói, và nhớ cẩn thận với cả những thứ không-phải-người-sói.”

Nói rồi lão biến mất vào màn đêm, như một trận gió màu xám thoáng vụt. Faramir thử ấn vào má trái, cảm giác đau đớn thiêu đốt từ sáng đến giờ đã hoàn toàn biến mất, vết sưng cũng không còn.

Hai từ “săn sói” cháy bừng trong tim cậu, chưa bao giờ mãnh liệt đến thế.


	27. Chapter 27

Thỉnh thoảng Aragorn vẫn có những giấc mơ kì lạ, trong đó anh nhìn thế giới qua đôi mắt của một đứa trẻ, háo hức khám phá thế giới xung quanh mà không cần bận tâm đến quy tắc nào. Giấc mơ ấy luôn luôn bắt đầu bằng việc anh đứng trước một lối mòn xa lạ phủ ngập xác lá, trên đầu là tán rừng ken đặc, không tia sáng mặt trời nào lọt qua được. Và rồi đứa trẻ ấy lúc thì hăm hở tiến vào rừng, lúc lại leo tót lên một cây sồi cổ thụ, len lách đến khi có thể thấy lại bầu trời xanh trải ngút cùng vầng dương đầu hạ rực rỡ.

Họ luôn luôn xuất hiện ở gần cuối giấc mơ. Dẫu Aragorn chưa từng biết họ, đến cả khuôn mặt cũng không nhìn rõ.

Đôi khi đó là một thằng nhóc tóc vàng không ngừng gào thét dưới gốc cây, điên cuồng hối thúc anh trèo xuống, như thể có mối nguy rất khủng khiếp đang tiến gần. Đôi khi đó là một thiếu nữ mặc bộ váy dài tuyền màu đen, tiệp màu với suối tóc chảy xuống thắt lưng cô. Cô đi chân trần, giẫm lên những bụi tầm ma đầy gai cùng những nhánh mâm xôi bò lan khắp đường mòn. Trong tay cô luôn có một chiếc giỏ mây phủ vải, mà anh chưa bao giờ tìm hiểu được trong giỏ có gì. Và đôi khi vị khách trong mơ là một chiến binh trẻ, với cặp đồng tử màu hồng ngọc và bàn tay trắng bệch như tay người chết, mái tóc vàng ướt mưa xoã xuống vai, lặng lẽ đứng khuất sau tán lá.

Như mọi giáo sĩ xám khác, Aragorn giấu kín giấc mơ ấy, kể cả với Elrond. Chúng có thể là quá khứ, cũng có thể là tương lai của họ. Việc có một góc khuất chỉ-mình-biết giữ cho họ tỉnh táo trong những cuộc chiến qua tâm tưởng. Căn cứ vào việc bị lôi kéo tâm trí ngay từ ngày đầu đến Romania, Aragorn thiết nghĩ ngày mình phải viện đến giấc mơ ấy để giữ kiểm soát sẽ không còn xa nữa. Các thế lực huyền bí quanh vùng núi hoang vu này đang lẳng lặng chuyển mình, như ngọn lửa âm ỉ dưới đống tàn tro chờ thời khắc bùng cháy trở lại.

“Bất cẩn quá, Boromir.” Giọng rất trầm vẳng từ sau một gốc du lớn bên đường, khiến chàng Vệ Binh trẻ gần như nhảy dựng lên. Boromir vội vã đặt tay lên đuôi tên, song lại thả ra tức khắc, rồi cúi đầu thật thấp, hướng về phía giọng nói vừa phát ra. Aragorn im lặng quan sát, thầm nghĩ nhân vật ẩn mình trong bóng tối cũng là một chiến binh vô cùng đáng gờm. Kể từ lúc đề cập đến vấn đề ma cà rồng, Boromir cảnh giác cao độ từng giây từng phút đến gần như nín thở, vậy mà cậu ta vẫn không phát hiện ra sự có mặt của người nọ. Lại thêm vẻ cung kính bất thường của chàng Vệ Binh trẻ, khiến anh tự hỏi mình sắp gặp gỡ đối tượng nào.

“Thủ Lĩnh.” Boromir thì thào, vừa lúc người kia gạt mạnh tán du loà xoà để bước ra con đường mòn ngập lá khô. Ông ta giấu mình trong tấm áo choàng bạc màu sương gió và chiếc mũ trùm kéo sụp che gần nửa mặt. Cũng hệt như tiểu đội anh từng gặp, ông ta đeo sau lưng một cây cung gỗ lớn và bao tên, thêm thanh trường kiếm bên hông và biểu tượng vầng trăng khuyết của Vệ Binh lấp lánh trước ngực. Căn bản rất khó phân biệt vị Thủ Lĩnh này với các chiến binh khác trong đội nếu chỉ nhìn vào ngoại hình.

Thứ làm nên sự khác biệt nơi ông ta là  _hơi lạnh._

 _Giống như luồng khí tù đọng, ẩm ướt dưới hầm mộ vậy._  Aragorn khẽ nhăn mặt. Đấy không hẳn là luồng hơi đầy tử khí từ xác chết hoặc ma quỷ, cũng không phải hơi lạnh thanh khiết của mưa gió và băng tuyết. Chỉ biết nó khiến anh khó chịu vô cùng. Như thể anh đã quay lại những nhà ngục và hầm mộ hoang phế nằm sâu dưới lòng đất, nơi kì thực tập cuối cùng diễn ra trước khi phong linh mục. Thứ hơi lạnh này đã ám lấy anh gần một tuần sau đó, bất kể thanh tẩy và hơ lửa thế nào.

“Đây hẳn là vị khách của chúng ta, đúng không nhỉ?” Vị Thủ Lĩnh nói bâng quơ, không hướng đến ai trong số hai người, làm Boromir lúng túng mất một lúc.

Aragorn bèn bước tới trước, đầu cúi thấp: “Tôi là thợ săn ma cà rồng, tôi đang theo đuổi dấu vết của một trong những truyền thuyết đẫm máu nhất. Hi vọng sự có mặt của tôi không gây phiền toái cho các vị.”

“Không hề. Chúng ta còn đang cần thêm nhiều người như cậu. Tuổi trẻ thật tuyệt vời, có sức mạnh, có quyết tâm, và trên hết là không biết đến sợ hãi.” Người đối diện bật cười, tiếng cười nghe như tiếng băng nứt. Ông ta vỗ mạnh vai anh vẻ chào đón, rồi quay sang gật nhẹ đầu với chàng Vệ Binh trẻ: “Nhiệm vụ của cậu xong rồi, Boromir, cậu có thể trở về với tiểu đội của mình.”

“Nhưng…” Boromir dợm nói. Rõ ràng cậu ta vô cùng tò mò không biết chuyện gì diễn ra kế tiếp.

“Đừng để ý những việc không liên quan tới mình. Đó gọi là tọc mạch đấy, chàng trai.” Thủ Lĩnh lạnh lùng cắt ngang, tỏ ý muốn anh chàng rời đi ngay lập tức.

Aragorn lẳng lặng đặt tay lên cán dao đeo sát người, dưới vạt áo choàng dài. Có Chúa mới biết vị Thủ Lĩnh lạ mặt này có thể làm gì khi họ đứng giữa khu rừng hoang vu. Boromir trao cho anh một ánh nhìn luyến tiếc, đoạn xốc lại bao tên và chậm rãi bước ngược lại con đường xuyên qua dải rừng rậm mà họ vừa đi. Aragorn hi vọng cậu ta không chạm trán với sinh vật hung ác nào trên đường.

“Cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi. Khu rừng này vốn là lãnh địa của chúng ta. Chúng ta an toàn khi ở đây.” Vị Thủ Lĩnh nói, trong lúc nhìn chàng Vệ Binh trẻ khuất dạng sau lớp lớp cây rừng ken đặc.  _Sai rồi. Tôi mới chỉ đặt chân đến vùng núi này vài ngày, nhưng cũng đủ biết đây là lãnh địa của ai._  Giáo sĩ tóc đen mỉa mai nghĩ.

Hơi lạnh mỗi lúc một mạnh hơn, như thể nó thay đổi tuỳ theo tâm trạng của ông ta. Có điều, Aragorn không rõ đó là tâm trạng phấn khích, kích động hay giận dữ.

Anh suy tính cách kiểm tra tâm tưởng Faramir mà không bị vị Thủ Lĩnh phát hiện. Những giáo sĩ trinh sát cao tay hơn có khả năng chia cắt một phần tâm tưởng của mình đến nơi khác, họ dễ dàng vừa tiếp chuyện người đối diện vừa kiểm tra những thứ ở xa. Tuy nhiên, Aragorn chưa đạt đến trình độ đó, và rất nhiều bất trắc có thể xảy đến khi anh bỏ thân xác mình ở lại.

“Giờ Vệ Binh các vị muốn gì ở tôi?” Aragorn hỏi thẳng. Bầu không khí quanh vị Thủ Lĩnh làm anh khó ở hơn cả lúc dưới tán rừng ngột ngạt.

“Ta đã nghe báo cáo về kĩ năng của cậu… vào tối qua. Chiến đấu với người sói chẳng hạn.” Thủ Lĩnh Vệ Binh ra hiệu cho anh đi theo ông ta, và anh không còn cách nào khác. Vừa đi, ông vừa giở mũ trùm, để lộ mái tóc vàng xơ xác điểm bạc và khuôn mặt mệt mỏi, với những vệt sẹo đỏ hồng vắt qua má cùng vầng trán đầy nếp nhăn. Trái ngược hoàn toàn với tưởng tượng của Aragorn nãy giờ, khuôn mặt ấy không có chút gì hung ác hay gian xảo. Nó hoàn toàn thuần phác như một người nông dân, dẫu bị án bóng bởi những cuộc chiến xưa cũ. “Chúng ta vẫn chưa tự giới thiệu nhỉ? Ta là Theoden, người bảo vệ ngôi làng.”

“Hân hạnh được gặp ngài, tôi là Aragorn, nhưng ngài có thể gọi tôi là Estel.” Giáo sĩ trẻ đáp lời, cảm giác đề phòng vơi đi ít nhiều, dẫu anh có thể thấy Theoden đang giấu diếm gì đó.

“Ồ phải, Aragorn…” Vị Thủ Lĩnh lẩm bẩm. Rồi ông ta lập tức đổi chủ đề: ” Theo như nguồn tin ta nhận được, anh đang muốn tìm hầm mộ bí mật của gã chúa tể ma cà rồng vùng này. Có thể cho ta biết lí do được không? Ta không nghĩ đây là quyết định trong một phút bốc đồng sau khi anh đọc quyển sổ cũ nát gì đó của ông nội anh. Rất nhiều người bị thu hút đến vùng núi này vì những câu chuyện rắc rối và buồn thảm hơn nhiều.”

 _Mình chỉ muốn hỏi lão lấy chừng đó thông tin từ đâu ra._  Ý nghĩ xấc xược nổi lên trong anh, như một đứa trẻ nói dối không thành đâm bức xúc với người đi guốc trong bụng nó. Anh cẩn thận lập bức tường phòng thủ tâm trí và kiểm tra vài mối liên hệ. Không có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy Theoden đang ngấm ngầm đọc tâm tưởng – hoặc thậm chí từng sử dụng phép ấy.  _Ông ta rốt cuộc chỉ là một nông dân quyết định cầm vũ khí lên để bảo vệ ngôi làng mà thôi, như mọi Vệ Binh khác. Họ chẳng bao giờ có năng lực đặc biệt, cũng vì lẽ đó các giáo sĩ xám khinh thường họ._ Aragorn thầm nhủ.

“À, thực ra…” Anh cố giữ giọng mình bình thường. ” Tôi đến đây vì một lá thư. Người viết có vẻ đã gặp rắc rối với ma cà rồng, ông ta nói đã để lại vài dấu hiệu cho những ai quan tâm – mà theo vết những sinh vật trong truyền thuyết là nghề của tôi. Lá thư ấy kẹp trong một cuốn sách có xuất xứ từ Romania, nên tôi thiết nghĩ mình nên đến nơi được mệnh danh là quê hương của ma cà rồng. Sau đó tôi tìm hiểu thêm được về Thranduil cũng như cuộc đời bất thường của lão ta…”

Con đường mòn dẫn đến một trảng trống nhỏ bằng phẳng, bao quanh bởi vành đai hợp từ rất nhiều cây trổ hoa xanh tím, giống như một trạm dừng chân hoặc bãi dựng trại vào ban đêm. Aragorn mừng vì lại được nhìn thấy ánh nắng mặt trời, sau hàng giờ liền di chuyển trong rừng rậm. Trên hết, nắng giữa trưa giúp hơi lạnh bám riết anh phai đi một chút. Theoden lấy mũi giày gẩy nhẹ một cụm lá xanh mượt: “Anh có biết đây là cây gì không, thợ săn ma cà rồng?”

“Phụ tử, ô đầu, hoặc bả sói… tuỳ vào cách gọi của từng địa phương.” Aragorn đáp, chăm chú nhìn những cụm hoa đẹp đẽ hình cái mũ. Vẻ đẹp ẩn giấu chết chóc. “Thường được bào chế thành thứ thuốc độc tẩm lên vũ khí, hoặc trồng quanh nhà, ngoài cổng – nhất là những vùng có người sói hoành hành. Thứ hiếm hoi trong tự nhiên khắc chế được chúng.”

“Tương đương với vũ khí bằng bạc của các người.” Theoden cười khẩy, đột nhiên đổi giọng. Lúc ông ta quay lại, cặp đồng tử xanh ngập tràn oán hờn lẫn cuồng nộ. “Vậy hẳn ngươi biết sẽ ra sao nếu ta đâm một thanh kiếm tẩm bả sói vào người ngươi, Aragorn.”

“Tôi chỉ thắc mắc lí do vì sao.” Giáo sĩ trẻ bình tĩnh hỏi lại. Anh nhìn qua khoé mắt, phát hiện khoảng bảy, tám bóng người đang từ từ tiến đến. Tai anh cũng bắt được tiếng giương cung lích kích rất đặc trưng.  _Mỗi mũi tên đều được tẩm bả sói, có lẽ vậy._  Anh thầm nghĩ. Với kĩ năng chiến đấu được rèn luyện trong giáo đoàn, Aragorn có thể phá vòng vây và thoát thân ngay bây giờ, song anh không định thế. Thứ anh cần là thông tin.  _Và vì sao họ lại căm ghét mình đến vậy, sự căm ghét quá bất thường nếu đây là lần đầu gặp mặt._

“Vì sao ư? Ngươi còn hỏi ta vì sao! Chẳng lẽ lão cha phản trắc của ngươi chưa kể hết cho ngươi?” Theoden cười chua chát. Trong một nhịp tim đập, thanh trường kiếm tuốt trần đã chĩa thẳng vào ngực anh. Hơi lạnh toả dữ dội, át cả sự ấm áp từ vầng dương mùa hạ. “Ngươi còn định dối trá đến bao giờ, hả thằng nhãi con khoác áo giáo sĩ xám. Tưởng Vệ Binh là một đám trẻ cho ngươi xỏ mũi chắc!”

“Cha tôi không phải kẻ phản trắc.” Aragorn đón lấy ánh mắt xanh cháy rực căm thù của người đối diện. Anh quyết định chơi một ván bài nguy hiểm, với suy đoán duy nhất anh có, căn cứ vào từ ngữ trong thư và câu chuyện của Boromir: “Hoặc các người cho rằng việc giam giữ một người vô tội hàng chục năm là đúng đắn. Ông biết lá thư mà tôi nói đến, biết cả tác giả của nó, phải vậy không? Người đó từng sống trong làng và có giao du với ma cà rồng, sau đó đã bị Vệ Binh các người bí mật nhốt lại, phao tin rằng ông ta mất tích.”

“Dối trá! Đó là trò của lũ giáo sĩ xám – dung túng ma quỷ và giam cầm người vô tội! Vu khống và hành hình những kẻ chống lại chúng!” Theoden gằn giọng, mũi kiếm ấn sâu vào lớp vải áo. Cơn đau nháng lên như lửa đốt, song Aragorn cố giữ mình bình tĩnh. “Ta không biết làm cách nào ngươi lại biết về cậu ta, nhưng những chuyện ngươi nói là hoàn toàn bịa đặt. Nếu không có sự xuất hiện của lũ giáo sĩ các người, ma quỷ đã chẳng hoành hành ở vùng đất này. Nếu tên Elrond khốn kiếp đó không dung túng ngươi, ngươi chỉ còn là một dúm tro mà thôi, đứa con của quỷ!”

_Đứa con của quỷ?_

Bốn từ đó giáng vào tâm trí Aragorn như một tia sét. Phần vì chúng quá ác ý, phần vì chúng gợi lại trong anh những ảo ảnh nửa hư nửa thực: anh lại thấy mình chạy trong khu rừng đầy xác lá, đuổi theo bóng hình nhoà nhạt của ai đó phía trước, sau lưng là những tiếng gào thét nguyền rủa đứa con của quỷ, và bốn bề xung quanh ngập trong lửa đỏ. Nỗi thù hận thật đến nỗi có thể nếm được vị đắng nghét của nó.

Cây thập tự gỗ dựng lên giữa làng.

Tiếng khóc than thê thiết vẳng lại từ nóc nhà ngùn ngụt khói.

Lửa bừng trong đôi mắt xám của cha, khi người bước ra bãi cỏ bị giày xéo tơi bời. Dưới chân người là cái xác cháy đen, co quắp.

“Ngươi còn trở lại đây làm gì? Tại sao ngươi không biến mất mãi mãi cùng tên giáo sĩ đạo đức giả kia đi. Ngươi cũng cùng một giuộc với lũ ma quỷ, muốn vùng đất này tan thành cát bụi mới hả phải không?” Theoden gào lên.

“IM ĐI!” Kí ức, ảo ảnh và nỗi chán ghét bùng nổ trong Aragorn khiến anh điên tiết. Trong một phút không kiểm soát, anh đã phóng thẳng mệnh lệnh bằng tâm tưởng vào Theoden, khiến ông ta phải loạng choạng lùi lại. Đấy là một hành vi vô lễ, song anh không thể kiềm chế cơn giận để suy nghĩ thông suốt nếu ông ta còn lải nhải những lời nguyền rủa bên tai. Căn cứ vào tình trạng kích động vô cớ của Thủ Lĩnh Vệ Binh, anh biết mình có tìm hiểu thêm cũng vô ích.  _Điểm duy nhất chính xác đó là tác giả lá thư từng ở trong làng._

“Tôi đã tưởng Vệ Binh các người sáng suốt hơn.” Anh ném lại những lời đó và xoay người bỏ vào rừng, giũ những ảo ảnh vô nghĩa khỏi tâm trí mình. Cảm tình hiếm hoi dành cho Vệ Binh đêm qua đã tan biến sạch.

“Thấy chưa! Nhìn đôi mắt nó thử! Nó đúng là tai ương của chốn này!” Ai đó thét lên sau thân cây, lẫn với tiếng ra lệnh của Theoden: “Giết nó!”

 _Ồ chết tiệt, nếu còn có lần sau ta sẽ mang theo gương để xem mắt ta có vấn đề gì._  Aragorn giận dữ nghĩ.

Tiếng nhả dây cung vang phía sau Aragorn như một bản hoà tấu chết chóc. Anh vội vàng hụp dưới một bụi cây thấp, tránh những mũi tên trong gang tấc. Độc bả sói chỉ cần một vết xước nhẹ cũng đủ mất mạng, và anh ước gì mình có khả năng tạo tấm khiên phòng thủ giống Erestor. Không có thời gian lần chần lâu, giáo sĩ trẻ bật dậy, dùng sống kiếm gạt phăng đợt tấn công kế tiếp, rồi bắt đầu chạy hết tốc lực vào dải rừng rậm rạp trước mặt, không cần để ý phương hướng hay những hố trũng dưới chân. Thế giới xung quanh nhoè thành một trận bão màu xanh lục, và hàng trăm cành cây lẫn gai nhọn quệt không thương tiếc vào mặt anh, chân anh, xé nát vạt áo choàng vốn đã rách tươm sau cuộc chiến với lũ người sói. Tiếng la hét nguyền rủa của đám Vệ Binh bám riết phía sau, may mắn là họ không thể vừa chạy vừa bắn tên vì cây rừng mọc sin sít.

 _Mình không được để bị bắt, nhưng cũng không được phép làm họ bị thương._  Aragorn tự nhủ. Cổ họng anh bắt đầu bỏng rát vì cuộc chạy trốn. Anh vội ngoặt sang trái ở một trảng rừng thưa, luồn nhanh dưới rặng cây rậm nhất ở đó – giống như tấm bình phong khổng lồ ngăn đôi khoảnh rừng.

Mùi ẩm mốc lâu năm của đám lá mục lâu năm xộc lên mũi, lũ sâu bọ cùng giun đất bò lổn nhổn dưới tay, còn cành lá loà xoà vướng vào tóc anh, song cuối cùng anh cũng có thể chui ra ở một đoạn dốc thoải, rồi chạy ngược chiều với đám Vệ Binh đang lùng kiếm phía bên kia rặng cây. Biện pháp này luôn luôn hiệu quả khi bị truy đuổi trong rừng.

Chẳng mấy chốc, Aragorn đã cắt đuôi được những kẻ truy đuổi. Tiếng hò hét xa dần rồi mất hút vào bóng tối của khu rừng. Anh dừng lại dưới một tán sồi cổ thụ, nhận ra mình đang đứng ngay trên đỉnh một trong những ngọn đồi thấp bao quanh ngôi làng. Theo ước đoán, nơi này nhìn xuống hạ nguồn dòng suối, hẳn đã chếch về phía Đông làng chừng một dặm.

Giáo sĩ trẻ thụp người bên thân cây, lấy lại nhịp thở và không quên nguyền rủa số phận mình. Từ lúc rời tu viện, hầu như lúc nào anh cũng phải chạy điên cuồng giữa rừng.

Mặt trời dần xế về Tây.  _Chừng hai giờ nữa là đến hoàng hôn. Mình sắp lãng phí một ngày với đám người ngu ngốc đó._  Aragorn không khỏi bức xúc. Sau khi uống nước từ túi da và dấp nước lên mặt, anh đã tỉnh táo hơn để bắt đầu xem xét hàng trăm vết xướt xát do quệt phải cành cây, cũng như trở lại với tâm tưởng thằng bé trong làng, Faramir. Ban sáng, nó cùng cô bạn tóc vàng của mình đã tìm được dấu vết của người sói ở bờ nước, song Aragorn chưa kịp nhìn xem nó dẫn đến đâu thì đã phải quay lại thân xác, do Theoden đột ngột xuất hiện ở ven đường mòn.

Thằng bé đang khóc thút thít đầy ai oán.

Aragorn có thể nghe nó liên tục lặp đi lặp lại một cái tên trong tâm tưởng.  _Boromir, Boromir, cho em theo với. Em không muốn ở lại ngôi làng này nữa._

 _Vậy ra… nó chính là đứa em trai mà Boromir vẫn thường buồn bã nhắc tới._  Anh nhận ra, cảm giác tội lỗi vì xâm nhập tâm trí một đứa trẻ lại dấy lên. Suy cho cùng, anh và Boromir đã gần như trở thành bạn bè – trong một thời gian ngắn. Anh không biết cậu ta sẽ phản ứng thế nào về chuyện có kẻ lục lọi trong đầu óc em trai mình.

Mải đắm chìm trong dòng suy nghĩ, Aragorn không để ý Faramir đã nín khóc tự lúc nào. Nó ngồi một mình trên bờ tường đá cháy đen, từ đó có tầm nhìn thẳng xuống thung lũng – không hiểu sao trông khung cảnh vô cùng quen thuộc. Anh tự nhủ những bờ tường hoang phế kiểu này nơi nào trên thế giới cũng có, đặc biệt là những nơi chốn bị ma ám sau hoả hoạn.

Thằng bé cứ hướng mắt sang trái, như thể có thứ gì đó thu hút sự chú ý của nó.  _Kì lạ nhỉ._  Aragorn nheo mắt để nhìn cho kĩ, cuối cùng cũng đành đầu hàng. Thằng bé chỉ có một mình, anh dám khẳng định điều đó.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu – à không, anh ta?” Faramir cất lời hỏi. Một khoảng im lặng trải ra, rồi nó lại hỏi tiếp: “Lão… à ông có biết bác của Frodo mất tích như thế nào không? – Người từng sống ở cuối làng.”

 _Nó đối thoại với ai vậy?_  Nỗi thắc mắc, xen lẫn với chút lo sợ xuyên vào Aragorn như mũi kiếm lạnh lẽo. Nếu là linh hồn hoặc ác quỷ, giáo sĩ xám chắc chắn sẽ nhìn thấy. Đằng này dù anh cố gắng đến đâu, trước mắt anh vẫn chỉ là khoảng trống kì cục. Và thằng bé Faramir thì đang nói chuyện say sưa với khoảng trống ấy về cây phụ tử – hay bả sói.  _Quá đủ cây bả sói cho ngày hôm nay rồi._

Tiếng giương cung quen thuộc kéo tuột tâm trí Aragorn trở lại gốc cây sồi, nơi anh nghỉ chân.

“Anh có vẻ không ngạc nhiên lắm.” Boromir bước ra sau màn tối, cung tên giương sẵn chĩa thẳng vào vị giáo sĩ tóc đen.

“Dĩ nhiên.” Aragorn mỉm cười mệt mỏi. “Một chàng trai tọc mạch, như Thủ Lĩnh của anh nói. Tôi chỉ thắc mắc không biết anh có tham gia vào cuộc truy đuổi không.”

“Họ rời đi cả rồi, về nơi tập kết trước khi hoàng hôn xuống. Lũ người sói để lại nhiều dấu vết bất thường, giống như chúng đang tập hợp một đội quân lớn vậy.” Vệ Binh trẻ tuổi đáp. Trông cậu ta có vẻ bồn chồn, và vẻ tội lỗi hằn rõ trên khuôn mặt cương nghị. “Đêm nay không nên đi một mình trong rừng.”

“Cảm ơn đã cảnh báo. Tôi cứ nghĩ mọi Vệ Binh đều muốn lấy mạng tôi. Tại sao không để lũ sói làm thay?” Aragorn châm chọc. Anh không yên tâm về tình hình trong làng, nhất là Faramir. Anh chỉ muốn kết thúc cuộc đối thoại tẻ nhạt này càng sớm càng tốt để trở lại với thằng bé.  _Tốt lắm, Boromir, em trai cậu thì đang trò chuyện với sinh vật vô hình kì quái nào đó – có thể rất nguy hiểm, còn cậu thì đang làm mất thời gian của tôi_.

“Không phải.” Boromir nghèn nghẹn nói, gục đầu xuống, mái tóc vàng bết mồ hôi xoã quanh mặt khiến cậu ta có một vẻ bi thương kì lạ. Rồi chàng Vệ Binh thả tay, để cây cung và mũi tên rơi xuống nền rừng. “Tôi nghĩ họ sai rồi. Năm xưa cũng vậy, và bây giờ cũng thế. Nhưng tôi sẽ không đứng một chỗ nhìn như ngày trước. Tôi muốn – ừm – muốn làm gì đó đúng với trái tim mình. Chỉ là…”

Cặp đồng tử xanh biếc chợt xoáy vào Aragorn, đong đầy nỗi sầu muộn: “Anh hoàn toàn không nhớ gì về quãng thời gian đó sao? Vì sao anh lại trở về đây?”

Lời Boromir kéo những ảo ảnh nhoà nhạt ùa vào tâm trí Aragorn: lại là cảnh anh chạy điên cuồng một mình trên con đường ngập xác lá, dưới tán rừng ken đặc không ánh sáng, với lửa bao vây tứ bề.

Thiếu nữ tóc đen quay lại, xoay chiếc giỏ phủ vải trong tay. Những thân mâm xôi quấn vào đôi chân trần rướm máu. Cô không hề có khuôn mặt.

Một thằng bé tóc vàng ngồi bệt dưới gốc cây, đôi mắt trống rỗng nhìn đăm đăm vào khoảng không, chẳng màng đến những lời nguyền rủa quanh mình.

Cây thập tự cháy rực giữa làng, dưới bầu trời mùa hạ không gợn mây.

“Không biết.” Aragorn đáp cộc lốc, lắc mạnh đầu để dẹp đi ảo ảnh. “Tôi đã bảo với anh cả trăm lần rồi, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi đến Romania. Tôi chưa bao giờ gặp anh, cũng chẳng có ấn tượng gì lắm với vùng đất này, ngoại trừ những truyền thuyết.”

_Mình sẽ không để ai xem thường mình. Mình sẽ đi săn tên người sói ấy, ngay đêm nay. Chắc chắn hắn trốn dưới hạ nguồn._

“Cái gì?” Giáo sĩ tóc đen bật thốt khi luồng tâm tưởng đầy phấn khích của Faramir truyền qua anh, mãnh liệt như một ngọn lửa. Nhưng nỗi hoảng loạn dấy lên trong tim anh thì lạnh buốt như băng giá.

 _Thằng bé mới mười ba tuổi! Mười ba tuổi, quyết định đánh động một trong những sinh vật hung tợn nhất thế giới với một cây chĩa ba cùn!_ Aragorn không biết sinh vật vô hình bí ẩn kia đã xúi giục thằng bé những gì, song anh có thể đoan chắc một điều: nó là một sinh vật vô cùng xấu xa, những điều nó nói hẳn cũng chẳng tốt lành.

“Anh làm sao vậy?” Boromir lo lắng hỏi.

“Tôi không rõ Vệ Binh giao cho anh nhiệm vụ gì…” Aragorn quệt vội mồ hôi lạnh túa ra trên trán, sự sợ hãi tột cùng len lỏi trong anh như một con rắn băng. “Nhưng anh cần phải đi với tôi, ngay lập tức, xuống hạ nguồn. Bởi em trai anh và có lẽ cả ngôi làng đang nằm trong vòng nguy hiểm!”  
.  
.  
.  
Nhưng đêm đó, Đức Chúa Trời cũng không đứng về phía họ.

Họ đã đến muộn, quá muộn.


	28. Chapter 28

Lá thư gửi đến chi nhánh giáo đoàn X tại Đông Âu, ngày 4 tháng 3

_Thưa Ngài,_

_Sau bảy năm canh giữ, thời khắc cánh cổng mở ra một lần nữa sắp đến. Lần này sẽ không giống như lần trước, ngài cũng biết đấy, Khế Ước vừa tròn ba thế kỉ, và nó sẽ mất hiệu lực nếu những kẻ năm xưa không tái lập. Tuy nhiên, Thranduil đã rút vào hầm mộ hơn một thế kỉ nay. Bởi vậy, chúng tôi cần kí ức của ngài, bởi ngài là người duy nhất TỪNG biết vị trí của hầm mộ chúa tể ma cà rồng. Cũng là người duy nhất có thể khiến cơn thịnh nộ của ông ta lắng dịu. Tuy ẩn mình song có vẻ ông ta không thích cuộc tìm kiếm của chúng tôi cho lắm._

_Chúng tôi đã nỗ lực điều tra tung tích vật đó, nhưng rõ ràng đã có một nhóm người đi trước chúng ta một bước. Theo suy đoán của chúng tôi cũng như các dấu hiệu biến mất đột ngột, nhóm người đó đã cất giữ nó trong một “chiếc rương sống.” Theo lối ẩn dụ, dĩ nhiên. Biện pháp này có ghi lại trong hồ sơ của giáo đoàn X. Nó từng được phát hiện một lần ở Hungary vào cuối thế kỉ 19, song lúc đó người thi triển phép thuật khá non tay nên dễ dàng phá giải, khác xa với trường hợp hiện tại. Chiếu theo ghi chép, “chìa khoá” cũng sẽ được giấu ở đâu đó. Tuy nhiên giới hạn của Eres không cho phép chúng tôi tiếp tục lùng kiếm, bởi cậu ấy gần như phát điên mỗi lần đến gần ngôi làng, nơi – được- cho – là – có – thứ – gì – đó._

_Tôi cho rằng, quân cờ ngài cất giữ lâu nay sẽ hữu dụng với tình huống này. Bởi suy cho cùng, bản chất của thằng bé rất giống Eres. Chắc chắn nó sẽ cảm nhận được mà không phát điên._

_Gặp ngài tại ngọn đồi biệt lập. Trước khi mọi chuyện trở nên quá muộn._

_Kẻ vô đạo từng sát cánh bên ngài_.

***  
Sau khi màn bụi dày đặc và luồng khí tù đọng trong pháo đài niêm kín được gió biển cuốn đi, lối vào tiền sảnh hiện ra trước mặt Elrond như một cái miệng lớn há toác, đen ngòm, toả mùi ẩm mốc lâu năm. Vị giáo sĩ hít một hơi, cố dằn nén những cảm xúc hỗn loạn trong mình, rồi từ từ tháo móc gài huy hiệu của giáo đoàn X trên ngực. Ngài xoay nó vài lần trong lòng bàn tay, rồi lật một viên gạch lát nứt nẻ lên và đặt mặt huy hiệu xuống lớp đất đen. Đoạn ngài phủ thêm một đám dây thường xuân lên viên gạch.  _Cứ xem như ta đã ở dưới mồ đi._

Thay vào đó, Elrond cài đoá hoa hồng còi cọc ngài tìm được trong kẽ tường lên ngực áo. Sắc hoa đỏ tươi như thể trái tim bên dưới đang tứa máu. Mùi hương dịu dàng của nó khiến ngài an lòng phần nào, khi quay lưng lại với bầu trời thênh thang cùng vầng dương chói chang mùa hạ, để tiến sâu vào hành lang đầy bóng tối cùng vô vàn kí ức không tên. Tuy lớp gạch bên ngoài đã phai màu vì mưa gió, song từng khối đá tạc nên hành lang phía trong vẫn giữ nguyên sắc đỏ sậm. Cảm giác bị bao vây giữa biển máu trở lại với ngài, như hàng ngàn mũi kim nhức nhối.

Chẳng mấy chốc, Elrond đã bước đến ranh giới của bóng tối và ánh sáng – phạm vi xa nhất mà ánh ngày ngoài kia có thể tiễn bước ngài. Đoạn hành lang vẫn chạy dài hun hút vào màn tối phía trước, hai bên là những đống vôi vữa lở ra từ bức tường cũ kĩ. Trần nhà nứt vỡ và bám đầy rêu, nước mưa thấm qua các kẽ nứt rỏ giọt xuống tóc ngài. Elrond chưa bao giờ thích hang động tăm tối hay phế tích chạy ngầm dưới lòng đất, chúng luôn tạo cho người ta cảm giác mình sắp bị chôn sống. Tuy nhiên, quãng đời giáo sĩ của ngài luôn phải nhận nhiệm vụ ở những nơi như thế. Bởi nơi chốn càng tách biệt khỏi thế giới con người, càng cổ xưa và nhiều bóng tối, thì càng được các loài sinh vật hắc ám ưa thích.

Thỉnh thoảng vị giáo sĩ lại bắt gặp một cây cột nghiêng đi vì phải chống giữ quá lâu, trong điều kiện tối tăm ẩm thấp hàng thế kỉ.  _Nơi này có thể đổ sập bất cứ lúc nào_. Ngài thầm nghĩ. Hầu như mọi công trình khác của pháo đài đều chỉ còn là đống gạch vụn cùng gỗ mục, song đoạn hành lang và ngọn tháp này lại đứng vững một cách bất thường.

 _Mình biết lí do vì sao._  Luồng suy nghĩ loé lên trong ngài như ánh chớp, khi ngài đặt tay lên một thân cột đầy bụi.  _Nó đã được yểm phép thuật trước khi Thranduil rời đi. Bởi cuối đoạn hành lang này… có một hầm ngầm…_

Thái dương Elrond đau nhức như thể đó là cái giá phải trả cho mảnh kí ức rời rạc.  _Chết tiệt, mình muốn nhớ nhiều hơn._  Trái tim ngài đập điên cuồng như muốn nổi loạn, song ngài tự nhủ mình phải kiên nhẫn. Thật kiên nhẫn. Tương lai của vùng đất này đang phụ thuộc vào việc ngài có lấy lại được hết kí ức về kiếp trước hay không.

Tiếng động khe khẽ vẳng đến từ cửa vào, nghe như tiếng móng tay cào lên tường. “Ai?” Elrond quay phắt lại, vừa kịp thấy một cái bóng xám mờ lướt vụt qua khung cửa. Tuy chỉ thoáng qua, song ngài vẫn nhận ra đó là bóng một phụ nữ. Ngài siết chặt cán giáo bạc trong tay – nó đã được thu ngắn lại bằng chiều dài một thanh trường kiếm để không bị vướng trong hành lang.  _Xem ra con mòng biển phiền toái kia chưa từ bỏ việc theo dõi mình. Mụ ta cần thông tin – hẳn là thế – nên không giết mình ngay._

 _Không kết liễu kẻ thù ngay khi có cơ hội là thiếu khôn ngoan._  Ông hoàng đã chết nói, lưỡi kiếm nhỏ máu xuống những bậc thềm đầy tro bụi.

 _Và mình đã không kết liễu mụ ta vào buổi chiều hôm ấy._  Vị giáo sĩ cay đắng nghĩ, vào khoảnh khắc kí ức giống như hàng trăm con dơi túa ra khỏi bóng tối đặc quánh phía trước, ập vào ngài không thương tiếc.

_Mình đã khởi động guồng quay định mệnh của vùng đất này, chỉ vì một giây phút bị đôi mắt xanh thẳm kia nhìn thấu tội lỗi._

***  
“Thưa Cha, chúng ta bắt đầu được chưa?” Viên đội trưởng lo lắng hỏi. Khuôn mặt mỏng quẹt đầy tàn nhang của anh ta nhăn lại vì căng thẳng: “Gió đang đổi chiều liên tục. Đó là dấu hiệu cho thấy ma quỷ sắp kéo đến.”

Elrond lướt ngón tay trên lớp bìa da cũ kĩ của cuốn Kinh Thánh, vật bất li thân từ khi ngài được phong linh mục và bắt đầu cuộc đời của một kẻ canh giữ góc khuất. Viên đội trưởng kia nói đúng, kể từ lúc ngài bước ra khỏi nhà nguyện, gió đã bắt đầu hỗn loạn. Lúc như tiếng rít gào oán thán từ phía đại dương, lúc lại như tiếng than trách thê lương trên những tán cây quanh quảng trường. Lúc bừng bừng phẫn nộ, lúc lạnh toát đầy đe doạ. Người dân ở đây rất mê tín, cuộc chiến với đám xâm lược phương Bắc chỉ củng cố thêm điều đó.

Ngài muốn kết thúc mọi thứ càng nhanh càng tốt, song lại không rõ mình muốn kết thúc điều gì cụ thể – buổi hành hình, chiến tranh, hay nhiệm vụ đang đè nặng trên tấm huy hiệu giáo sĩ?

 _Nhớ cẩn thận đấy._  Giọng Đức Giám Mục vẫn âm âm trong đầu ngài, sau cuộc kết nối tâm tưởng chớp nhoáng dưới bàn thờ Chúa.  _Ta nghĩ Cha biết quá rõ tội dối trá sẽ bị trừng phạt như thế nào. Đặc biệt là khi kẻ đó đang quỳ dưới tượng Chúa._

Giàn thiêu đã được dựng lên giữa quảng trường cổ xưa, nơi người người nhà nhà đều có thể trông thấy ngọn lửa. Trên đỉnh đống củi khô là một cây thập tự lớn, làm bằng gỗ bạch dương bên kia khu đồi – thứ gỗ các giáo sĩ xám vẫn dùng để khắc chế ma quỷ. Tử tội bị trói chặt vào thập tự, đầu cúi gục xuống, mái tóc bạch kim lởm chởm do bị các cai ngục xén không nương tình. Trông anh ta như thể đã chết – hoặc không màng đến thế giới xung quanh nữa. Đám đông xung quanh không ngớt la ó nguyền rủa và ném các thứ dơ bẩn lên quảng trường. Đội lính gác phải rất vất vả mới có thể giữ họ ở yên dưới những bậc thang cẩm thạch.

Tuy nhiên, có một số người lại không hưởng ứng lắm cảnh tượng trước mặt. Họ đứng phía xa, không nhìn tử tội mà xoáy ánh mắt đầy oán hận vào ngài. Celeborn từng rất được ngưỡng mộ, đặc biệt là những Vệ Binh dưới trướng anh ta. Bất kể lúc này, niềm tin yêu mù quáng họ dành cho anh ta vẫn không thay đổi.  _Chúng có thể gây khá nhiều rắc rối._  Elrond nghĩ, cảnh giác quan sát đám Vệ Binh. Nhìn từ đây, trông họ cũng không khác gì những nông dân bình thường. Thranduil chưa bao giờ công nhận sự tồn tại của họ.

Gió thổi giật, làm những rặng cây thấp ngả rạp, đem lá khô rải lả tả khắp nền gạch, giật tung ngọn cờ thêu biểu tượng hoa hồng trên đỉnh tháp. Chân trời phía Đông bắt đầu kéo mây vần vũ, còn đại dương nổi sóng dữ dội. Elrond nghĩ mình có thể nghe được tiếng sóng xô mạnh vào ghềnh đá.

Ngài túm mái tóc đen dài của mình và nhét gọn vào mũ trùm, như vẫn làm lúc theo Thranduil ra trận hoặc ở khu chăm sóc thương binh. Suốt quãng thời gian săn lùng ma quỷ của mình, ngài chưa bao giờ chần chừ khi xuống tay kết liễu một sinh vật nguy hiểm. Hoặc  _sợ hãi._  Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ ngài không biết kẻ đang bị trói trên thập tự kia có giống sinh vật nguy hiểm hay không. Và ngài linh cảm buổi hành hình công khai này sẽ để lại nhiều hệ luỵ khôn lường. Song không còn lựa chọn nào khác – lệnh của đức vua đã được ban ra, với con dấu hình hoa hồng đỏ tươi như máu. Họ không thể dung túng cho những hành vi phản bội, hoặc che giấu kẻ phản bội, trong tình hình cuộc chiến nơi biên giới mỗi lúc một khốc liệt.

_Tôi đã bảo rồi, Chúa của Cha không tồn tại ở đây nữa đâu._

“Thưa Cha!” Viên đội trưởng thốt lên đầy khẩn thiết. “Nếu trời đổ mưa trước lúc hoả thiêu, chúng ta buộc phải tha chết cho tử tội, bất kể hắn phạm tội tày đình gì đi chăng.”

Nỗi bất an phủ lên đám đông như một màn sương u ám. Họ không còn gào thét giận dữ nữa, thay vào đó là một làn sóng những tiếng xì xào đầy nghi ngại. Elrond đứng ngược chiều gió, hơi lạnh thốc từng đợt xuyên qua chiếc áo choàng giáo sĩ mỏng dính, song cảm xúc hỗn loạn trong ngài thì đang lớn dần như một hòn lửa.

_Nếu trời mưa, mình sẽ không phải xuống tay với anh ta. Nhưng như thế, dân chúng sẽ mất niềm tin vào mình, vào Thranduil. Vào cuộc chiến họ đang tiến hành._

Ngài quay lại, đối mặt với giàn hoả, tử tội, và dân chúng bên dưới quảng trường. Những ngón tay cứng đờ vô thức lật giở từng trang Kinh Thánh. Tử tội đã giữ im lặng suốt phiên toà, lễ rửa tội, cả lúc bị diễu đi khắp các ngóc ngách trong thành. Chỉ cần một lời khai ra chỗ trốn của mụ phù thuỷ, anh ta sẽ thoát khỏi móng vuốt của lửa. Song anh ta thà chết không phản bội Galadriel.

_Chào mừng Cha đến vùng biên giới hẻo lánh này, cứ tự nhiên như ở nhà nhé. Cha cứ gọi tôi là Celeborn, nghĩa là ‘cây bạc’ đấy._

“Làm đi.” Elrond phất nhẹ tay áo. Hai đao phủ đứng sát giàn hoả lập tức châm lửa vào đống củi khô đẫm dầu. Chẳng mấy chốc, gió quá mạnh khiến ngọn lửa bùng lên dữ dội. Hơi nóng và khói cuộn xoáy vào nhau, ngùn ngụt liếm vào cây thập tự như những con quái vật đói khát. Tử tội bắt đầu quằn quại, song không hề gào một tiếng, khác xa với những kẻ bị thiêu sống.

Bầu không khí ngột ngạt vì mùi khói, nhưng Elrond vẫn nhận ra sự hiện diện của một luồng tâm tưởng đầy oán hận lẫn trong đám đông.  _Cuối cùng thứ hắc ám đó cũng xuất hiện._  Ngài thầm nghĩ, mọi giác quan đều căng lên chờ đợi. Các giáo sĩ xám rất nhạy cảm với những oán niệm. Một tay ngài siết chặt cán giáo hình thập tự, tay kia giở nhanh đến trang kinh trừ tà.

 _Chúa đã cứu chuộc chúng con_  
 _và đánh bại quyền lực Satan_  
 _Con nài xin Chúa giải thoát con_  
 _khỏi mọi sự dữ và những ảnh hưởng ác độc của chúng_  
 _Con xin Chúa nhân danh Chúa…_ (*)

Lúc này, giàn hoả đã biến thành một ngọn lửa khổng lồ. Tử tội hoàn toàn bị nhấn chìm trong khói xám và lửa đỏ.

“Cha Elrond! Cẩn thận!” Viên đội trưởng kêu lên vừa lúc cái bóng xám từ trên ngọn cây lao vào ngài như một mũi tên đầy cuồng nộ, đi cùng nó là trận cuồng phong rất mạnh, xô ngã tất thảy những kẻ đứng gần quảng trường nhất. Elrond chỉ kịp đưa ngọn giáo lên đỡ. Lực va chạm bất ngờ khiến tay ngài tê dại. Sinh vật nọ rít lên thê thiết, điên cuồng mổ và bấu, cố tước vũ khí khỏi tay vị giáo sĩ. Ngài nhận ra đó là một con mòng biển vĩ đại, với bộ móng vuốt sắc như dao cùng cái mỏ lợi hại không kém một thanh kiếm ngắn.

“Trở về nơi chốn của ngươi đi!” Elrond quát lớn, ngọn lửa trắng bùng cháy trong tay ngài, truyền dọc lưỡi giáo rồi phóng thẳng vào con mòng biển tai ác.

Mùi thịt cháy gây gây cuộn lên từ giàn thiêu, ám lấy không gian, và trong khoảnh khắc vị giáo sĩ thấy không thể thở được. Trong giây lát, những móng vuốt lỏng ra, Elrond có thể rút cây giáo về. Lông chim xám trắng lả tả vương quanh ngài sau khi con quái điểu kia trúng đòn, nhưng nó vẫn đang liệng vòng trong không trung, chuẩn bị bổ nhào xuống lần nữa. Dân chúng đã bỏ chạy tán loạn sau khi chứng kiến trận chiến chớp nhoáng vừa rồi, song đám Vệ Binh thì vẫn nán lại, bình thản quan sát, hệt như những pho tượng vô hồn dưới bóng cây sẫm tối.

“Cung thủ, bắn!” Viên đội trưởng gào lên, song lời anh ta nhanh chóng bị gió thổi bạt đi.

Đội lính đồng loạt nhả tên, nhưng không có mũi nào đến gần con quái điểu được quá một mét. Tất cả đều bị đánh bật ra bởi thứ sức mạnh vô hình, hết lượt này tới lượt khác. Họ đều là binh lính tinh nhuệ của Thranduil, song suy cho cùng họ cũng chỉ là người trần mắt thịt, khó thể đọ lại một mụ phù thuỷ ngùn ngụt căm hận.

“Không có ích gì đâu, đừng lãng phí tên!” Elrond thét, giương cao cây giáo thập tự. Gió xoáy trên quảng trường thành một trận lốc, với tâm là giàn hoả thiêu cuồn cuộn khói. “Và chúng ta phải tìm cách bắt sống mụ!”

“Chúng ta chẳng thể có cơ hội! Mụ ta sẽ huỷ diệt cả vùng đất này mất thôi!” Giọng người lính nào đó đong đầy tuyệt vọng, xen lẫn tiếng cầu kinh gấp gáp.

 _Lạy Chúa là sức mạnh của con_  
 _Chúa là Chúa, xin thương xót chúng con, vì chúng con là hình ảnh của ngài_  
 _Xin cứu rỗi chúng con khỏi sự đe doạ hay độc hại của kẻ dữ_  
 _xin bảo vệ và nâng đỡ chúng con…_ (*)

Cuồng phong thổi tung mũ trùm và mái tóc đen của Elrond, khiến tầm nhìn của ngài giảm xuống. Tuy vậy, ngài không rời mắt khỏi hình bóng đang lượn quanh giàn hoả, rít lên từng hồi thê thiết. Thỉnh thoảng con quái điểu lại sà xuống gần sát đám lửa, bất chấp khói và hơi nóng khủng khiếp.  _Mụ ta định giở trò gì vậy?_  Tử tội đã chết từ lâu, Elrond chắc chắn điều đó, và cả thân xác anh ta cũng đã tan thành tro bụi. Đó là lí do người ta luôn áp dụng hình phạt thiêu sống cho những trường hợp bị nghi là ma quỷ, bởi sau đó chúng không thể hồi sinh dưới bất kì hình thức nào.

_Rồi đột ngột ngài nhận ra._

“Galadriel!” Elrond thét, át cả tiếng gió đang gào rú quanh quảng trường. “Đừng đóng vai một người vợ khóc thương chồng nữa, cuối cùng Celeborn chỉ là một quân cờ đã hết giá trị của cô thôi, phải không?”

Quả nhiên, lời ngài đã khiến mụ phù thuỷ phân tâm. Trong một nhịp tim đập, ngay lúc con quái điểu ngưng liệng vòng cũng là lúc ngọn giáo của ngài phóng thẳng vào giữa ngực nó. Mũi giáo gỗ bạch dương được bao phủ bằng lửa trắng từ tay ngài, nhìn xa không khác gì một mũi giáo bạc. Luồng sáng trắng xé gió lao đi, rạch toang bầu không nhuốm khói bụi xám ngoét, rồi bừng lên thành một quầng lửa rực rỡ trùm lấy con quái điểu. Tiếng rít róng của nó khiến người đứng xa nhất cũng phải nổi gai ốc, nghe như hàng ngàn mũi kim đâm vào tai cùng một lúc.

Elrond vươn tay ra, và ngọn giáo tự động quay trở lại với ngài. Trận cuồng phong từ từ lặng đi, song mây vẫn đang kéo dày đặc ngoài biển.

Sau một hồi giãy dụa đau đớn trong ngọn lửa trừ tà, con quái điểu kiệt sức rồi rơi xuống ngay trước giàn hoả thiêu. Chỉ trong nháy mắt, lớp lông vũ tan biến hết như tro bị gió cuốn, nó trở lại nguyên hình là một phụ nữ có mái tóc vàng rối bù, cháy xém. Galadriel rất xinh đẹp, ngay cả trong tình cảnh lúc bấy giờ. Vẻ đẹp ẩn giấu sự căm hận tột cùng và thứ sức mạnh chết chóc không thuộc về thế giới này. Cô ta chống tay trên nền đá đầy tro tàn, ngẩng đầu nhìn thẳng vào Elrond không nao núng, cặp đồng tử xanh biếc chất chứa cuồng nộ lẫn thách thức.

“Nào, bây giờ…” Cô ta mỉm cười châm chọc, quệt dòng máu đỏ chảy dọc bên má. “Các giáo sĩ xám chuyển sang hành hình người vô tội và tra tấn phụ nữ đúng không?”

“Ta không muốn tiến hành tất cả những chuyện này.” Elrond tiến đến trước mặt mụ phù thuỷ, chĩa mũi giáo vào cổ cô ta. Mùi tóc cháy, gỗ khét lẫn với mùi thảo dược hăng nồng toả ra làm ngài thấy buồn nôn. Ngài ghê tởm sinh vật trước mặt, và ngài chỉ muốn kết liễu cô ta càng nhanh càng tốt. Song cánh tay ngài lại không thể nhấc lên được. “Nếu cô không phản bội lại dân tộc mình như thế. Phản bội cả người yêu cô bằng cả sinh mạng, người cô gọi là chồng.”

Galadriel bật cười. Cô ta cười rũ rượi một lúc lâu, song âm thanh phát ra nghe giống tiếng khóc thê lương hơn. Elrond cảm thấy hơi lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng, không liên quan đến những trận gió biển chở đầy hơi nước.

“Kìa, tay Cha đang run.” Galadriel vén lọn tóc cháy xơ xác qua tai. “Cha nói về sự phản bội rất hay, nhất là khi Cha đã không ngần ngại phản bội người duy nhất chào đón Cha, người duy nhất cho Cha tá túc suốt gần nửa năm trời, người đã không phản đối Cha có những cảm xúc xấu xa tột bậc với con gái mình. Cha mau quên thật, Elrond.”

“Những lời mang bùa mê không khiến ta phân tâm được đâu.” Elrond gằn giọng, cảm thấy mồ hôi túa ra ướt nhớp cả thân giáo. “Trả lời ta, cô đã lén tuồn thông tin cho lũ người sói bao lâu rồi?”

“Đủ lâu. Nhưng việc đó có gì sai?” Galadriel thản nhiên đáp, mắt cô ta toé lửa. “Có gì sai khi một người mẹ làm mọi cách để tìm lại con gái mình?”

“Và hành động đó của cô khiến hàng trăm, hàng ngàn người mẹ khác mất con ngoài biên giới.” Vị giáo sĩ giận dữ nói, nhớ về tình cảnh trong lều dành cho thương binh, về những ngôi mộ vô danh sơ sài trong rừng, về những người mẹ không ngừng tìm kiếm con trai ngoài chiến địa, về những chiến binh còn chẳng tìm được xác để chôn cất – lũ người sói đã ăn thịt họ.

“Đừng rao giảng đạo đức nữa!” Mụ phù thuỷ gào lên, mắt vằn tia máu, và hai hàng lệ ứa ra, nhỏ xuống nền cẩm thạch như từng giọt lửa trắng bỏng rẫy. Trong khoảnh khắc, Elrond thấy lớp vỏ bọc phù thuỷ của cô ta tan đi, chỉ còn lại một người mẹ điên dại vì đau khổ, như bao người mẹ ngài từng chứng kiến. “Ngươi luôn tỏ lòng kính Chúa, nhưng ngươi lại quyến rũ con gái ta, rồi ruồng bỏ nó để đến kinh đô phụng sự Thranduil, nhẫn tâm lãng quên tất cả! Nó đi tìm ngươi. Nó một mình băng qua khu rừng để đi tìm ngươi nên mới bị bọn người sói tấn công! Ta không thể ngăn chặn nọc độc của lũ sói, cũng không thể giết con bé khi nó van nài, vậy là nó biến thành một người sói rồi mất tích. Tất cả là do ngươi, giá như ngươi đừng nên tồn tại trên cõi đời này, Elrond. Ta nguyền rủa ngươi, ta nguyền rủa  _tất cả các ngươi._  Các ngươi sẽ phải sống trên xác đồng loại cho đến ngày tàn của vùng đất này. Đứa con của quỷ dữ sẽ mở cánh cổng địa ngục, và các ngươi sẽ không còn gì ngoài một nắm xương tàn trong hoả ngục.”

Galadriel vừa dứt lời, khu vực quanh giàn thiêu đã tàn lập tức nổ tung. Không ai trong đội lính kịp trở tay, họ đều đang tập trung bao vây mụ phù thuỷ.

Luồng áp khí nóng bỏng hất ngược Elrond xuống những bậc thang, và một trận mưa tro bụi đen kịt, đá vụn cùng máu thịt bầy nhầy trút xuống người ngài. Cuốn Kinh Thánh tuột khỏi tay, văng vào một vũng máu. Tiếng la hét lẫn than khóc dậy lên. Quang cảnh lúc bấy giờ ở quảng trường hệt như một bức tranh vẽ cảnh địa ngục.  _Hoặc có lẽ ngay từ đầu mình đã ở địa ngục._  Elrond nghĩ, cảm thấy sức lực đang rút khỏi mình nhanh như nước chảy qua kẽ tay. Đầu ngài nhức buốt và mắt bắt đầu mờ dần, song ngài vẫn kịp thấy cánh mòng biển chập choạng bay về phía đại dương vần vũ mây đen.

 _Xin nhờ Máu và Nước chảy ra_  
 _từ cạnh sườn Chúa, tẩy rửa con nên sạch_  
 _Xin giải thoát con. Xin chữa lành con._  
 _Amen._ (*)

Cùng lúc đó, đội quân của đức vua cũng bị đánh bật khỏi dải biên giới, nơi họ đổ bao xương máu để gìn giữ bấy lâu. Chiến bại này mở đầu cho những chuỗi ngày đen tối nhất trong lịch sử, và cả những truyền thuyết bi thảm sau này.

Cùng lúc đó, giáo đoàn X đã tập hợp một lực lượng hùng hậu các giáo sĩ xám, chuẩn bị tiến vào Transylvania, trước khi tà thuật cùng ma quỷ từ vùng núi này tràn khắp Châu Âu. Họ quyết tiêu diệt bằng được hai kẻ đứng đầu, đặc biệt là Thranduil, kẻ đang giữ “thứ đó”.

Guồng quay định mệnh bắt đầu, từng nhịp từng nhịp một, không có cách nào khiến nó ngừng lại được.

Giống như một bông hoa đến thời khắc phải úa tàn.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thời gian đột ngột quay ngược, như ngọn gió mệt nhoài sau bao năm tháng rong ruổi, quyết định đổi hướng trở lại những dãy núi lam xa ngút, nơi nó thuộc về từ nhiều thế kỉ trước. Cậu lại là hoàng tử trẻ đi tuần dọc bờ sông năm đó, vào buổi sớm tinh sương mùa hạ không vương chút khói chiến tranh._

_Vầng dương toả rạng, khiến cả khu rừng cổ xưa bên kia sông như phủ tấm mạng ngọc lấp lánh, trong khi rặng đồi phía Tây vẫn đang ngủ vùi trong mây mù. Nhưng dù cố gắng cách mấy, cậu vẫn không nhớ được cảm giác cỏ mềm, ẩm ướt dưới chân mình như thế nào. Không nhớ được cái lạnh tê dại từ những giọt sương sớm rỏ xuống mái tóc vàng. Không nhớ cả truyền thuyết mà đội trưởng của cậu cao hứng kể. Nhưng cậu biết, khi dứt lời anh sẽ quay lại nhìn cậu, bằng đôi mắt lam ngọc luôn ánh lên những tia trìu mến. Mái tóc bạch kim sáng lung linh trong nắng, ẩn hiện giữa tán lá xanh rậm rạp, tựa như ánh sao mai còn nán lại vòm trời buổi bình minh._

_Và trước khi rẽ sang lối khác, Haldir sẽ nhẹ giọng bảo, thời gian chuyện phiếm đã hết, hẹn gặp lại em lúc hoàng hôn. Đừng để sói ăn thịt đấy – cả sói hai chân lẫn bốn chân._

_Gió lồng lộng trên mặt sông, tưởng như muốn cuốn tung cả dặm rừng trong khoảnh khắc. Hơi nước hoà cùng mùi hương trong trẻo của cây lá phả vào mặt cậu, nửa mát dịu nửa lạnh lẽo. Cậu nhớ mình đã vô tình cúi xuống, nhìn hình bóng phản chiếu trên mặt nước gợn sóng. Bầu trời mùa hạ trong vắt không gợn mây, còn vầng dương tựa viên ngọc trắng rực rỡ nằm sâu dưới đáy sông. Dường như thứ gì cũng trở nên tinh sạch và hư ảo khi được nhìn qua tầng nước trong, kể cả những thân cỏ nước lấm bùn. Chàng hoàng tử dưới sông đăm đăm nhìn lại cậu, đôi mắt sáng xanh biếc như mây trời, thay vì sắc đỏ hồng ngọc ma quái._

_Đó là lúc cậu nhận ra mình không phải người duy nhất đang soi bóng xuống mặt nước._

_Cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh ấy đã thay đổi tất cả. Hai ánh nhìn chạm nhau, chàng hoàng tử trẻ vô lo nghĩ và con quái vật man rợ đang trên bờ vực sinh tử. Một giây trắc ẩn, một câu nói, một bước chân tiến sang bờ bên kia, vĩnh viễn làm xoay chuyển dòng lịch sử của quê hương cậu._

_Pháo đài thất thủ, cậu thả rơi cây cung gãy, lấy hết sức tàn ngẩng nhìn gương mặt bên bờ sông năm xưa. Tay cậu vô thức chạm vào cán dao đeo bên sườn, nhưng không rút ra. Một nhịp tim đập trước khi gã đưa lưỡi dao kết liễu._

_Thấm thoắt ba trăm năm trôi qua giữa chiến tranh và thù hận, sợi dây gắn kết họ không thể đứt rời, dẫu nó đã sớm nhuốm đầy máu tươi._

Tiếng gã sói trở về đánh thức Legolas khỏi giấc mộng dài về những kí ức xưa cũ. Cậu chớp mắt, ước chừng sắp nửa đêm, căn cứ vào ánh trăng rọi qua khe hở trên trần hang.  _Mình ở đây bao lâu rồi? Chuyện gì đang xảy ra ngoài kia?_  cậu chán nản nghĩ, cố dằn nén cơn thèm máu quặn thắt trong người.

Ma cà rồng không thể chết vì những vết thương khi rơi xuống khe vực sâu hút, song quá trình hồi phục lại khá lâu, bởi mọi cơ thịt của cậu gần như nát vụn, còn xương cốt gãy lìa. Cậu không biết Gimli làm cách nào tìm ra cậu dưới đám đá tảng nơi đáy vực, và vì sao gã không gặp cản trở – bởi đội chiến binh của Haldir có lẽ vẫn đang săn lùng họ. Lúc cậu căn bản lấy lại ý thức, cơ thể cũng liền một phần, thì đã thấy mình được đặt trong hang đá phủ đầy rêu này – nơi ánh mặt trời không bao giờ chiếu tới. Gimli không kể nhiều về những sự kiện xảy ra sau khi cậu gieo mình xuống vực, dẫu Legolas gặng hỏi thế nào đi chăng.

“Hôm nay anh về muộn.” Legolas nói lúc sinh vật vĩ đại kia lách qua cửa hang hẹp, thay cho lời chào. Hắn mang về một con cừu non, Legolas có thể ngửi thấy mùi cái chết toả ra từ bộ lông vấy máu và cặp mắt đục ngầu tuyệt vọng của nó. Cậu không muốn Gimli liều lĩnh trộm súc vật trong làng, nhưng cậu vẫn chưa cử động được đôi chân gãy nát. Máu súc vật duy trì sự sống cho ma cà rồng, song lại không thể tăng thêm sức mạnh, phép thuật hoặc khả năng hồi phục. Legolas biết nếu muốn nhanh chóng lấy lại sức mạnh và rời khỏi cái hang buồn tẻ này, cậu chỉ cần hút máu một người. Tuy nhiên cậu thà kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, bởi tạm thời không có dấu hiệu từ đội gác mà Haldir dẫn đầu, hơn nữa trải nghiệm hút máu con người trong quá khứ đã là quá đủ. Đó là một tổ hợp không mấy dễ chịu của những cảm giác ghê tởm, bẩn thỉu, tuyệt vọng, say mê, hân hoan và buồn thảm tột cùng.

“Không gặp phải vấn đề gì chứ?” Legolas hỏi tiếp, không trông đợi câu trả lời của gã sói. Cậu nhẹ nhàng lùa tay vào bộ lông màu đồng rối bời, bám đầy hoa cỏ và quả ngưu bàng, đôi chỗ ướt đầm – nhưng may mắn không phải máu. Có lẽ gã đã lội qua sông hoặc băng qua trảng cỏ đẫm sương đêm.

Gã chỉ lẳng lặng ra hiệu cho cậu hút máu con cừu đang thoi thóp. Trong khi cậu uống cạn sự sống của con vật đầy sợ hãi, gã sói thủng thẳng liếm lông, gỡ hết quả ngưu bàng đầy gai bám trên đó, rồi chuyển sang liếm các vết thương chưa lành. Lúc Legolas đã thoả cơn đói, gã lặng lẽ tha xác con cừu ra cửa hang và bắt đầu bữa tối. Legolas ái ngại nhìn cái chân thương tích của gã kéo lê trên nền đá, để lại một vệt máu dài. Những vết thương mới liên tục chồng lên vết thương cũ, đến khả năng tự hồi phục của người sói cũng không thể chữa kịp.

 _Và tất cả đều là do bảo vệ mình._  Legolas chua chát. Cậu buộc mình không được để dòng suy tưởng trôi về phía Haldir, bởi nó sẽ khiến tâm trí cậu mụ mị hết cả. Sau khi trở về từ hầm mộ phía Bắc, anh ta đã chẳng còn là chính mình. Vào khoảnh khắc lưỡi dao của họ chạm nhau, trong trận chiến chớp nhoáng bên bờ vực, Legolas đã kết nối tâm tưởng và sớm nhận ra Haldir bị chúa tể ma cà rồng kiểm soát tuyệt đối, chuyện đã xảy đến với hầu hết ma cà rồng nổi loạn nửa thế kỉ trước. Tâm tưởng anh ta chỉ có một quầng mây đỏ sẫm bao phủ. Và cậu không thể xuống tay với anh, cũng không thể đưa tay chịu trói.

Lần sau gặp lại, họ sẽ là kẻ thù.

 _Một người sói phản bội và một ma cà rồng phản bội. Thật hợp làm sao. Ngươi không xứng là chiến binh, càng không xứng là con trai của Thranduil._  Haldir mỉa mai nói. Lưỡi dao lạnh lùng xuyên ngọt qua ngực cậu, nọc độc tẩm trong đó từ từ làm tê dại mọi cơ thịt. Phải mất khá nhiều thời gian cậu mới thoát khỏi di chứng của nó. Legolas vẫn không hiểu vì sao Haldir không trực tiếp dùng nọc độc để kiểm soát tâm trí cậu, như chúa tể ma cà rồng đã làm. Tẩm vào vũ khí khiến phép thuật bị giảm hiệu lực. Thay vào đó, chỉ cần một cú cắn, cậu sẽ ngoan ngoãn theo anh ta trở về lập tức.

 _Haldir không ý thức được mình đang săn đuổi ai. Anh ấy cũng không nhớ gì cả._  Cậu tuyệt vọng nghĩ, mái tóc bạch kim và nụ cười khinh bỉ chập chờn giăng qua tiềm thức.  _Lúc này anh ấy là một sinh vật chỉ biết nghe lệnh và giết chóc, không hơn không kém._

 _Chỉ cần kết liễu Thranduil, huỷ bỏ phép thuật chi phối vùng đất này, tất cả sẽ được giải thoát._  Giọng nói vẳng bên tai Legolas, lạnh lẽo và sắc nhọn như gai hoa hồng.  _Ngươi vẫn yêu tên đội trưởng ấy, phải không?_

Gimli đã quay lại, bộ lông ướt của gã toả mùi máu tanh và mùi của cơn sốt. Gã lựa một góc hang khô ráo rồi cuộn người nằm xuống bên cậu như mọi khi, vẫn giữ im lặng. Legolas thấy gã nghiến răng đau đớn khi đút cái chân bị thương vào dưới thân mình. Cậu bèn xắn tay áo lên và cắn mạnh vào mạch máu trên cổ tay. Máu ứa ra, đỏ bầm thay vì đỏ tươi như người sống, lạnh lẽo như nước tuyết tan, sực mùi của cõi chết cùng những bãi tha ma bỏ hoang.

“Uống đi. Anh sẽ thấy khá hơn.” Legolas chìa cổ tay đỏ máu cho con sói. Cặp đồng tử hổ phách của gã mở to sửng sốt. Dẫu chuyện này khá phổ biến trong quá khứ – cũng là một trong những lí do nhiều người sói chọn liên minh với ma cà rồng hoặc bán tin tức cho họ – song Legolas và Gimli chưa thử lần nào. Máu của ma cà rồng giống như chất gây nghiện đối với một số sinh vật, có thể xoa dịu những cơn đau kinh khủng nhất, nhưng cũng có thể đánh thức bản năng tàn ác trong chúng nếu uống quá nhiều.

“Xin lỗi, tôi không thể.” Gã sói thì thầm bằng tiếng người. Legolas bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn: “Nếu anh không sử dụng thì nó cũng chảy hết xuống đất cả thôi. Chẳng có gì nghiêm trọng cả, ngày mai vết thương sẽ biến mất.”

Có vẻ cơn đau từ vết thương mới là kẻ chiến thắng, chứ không phải Legolas. Gã sói mới đầu còn miễn cưỡng liếm dòng máu đỏ bầm trước mặt mình, sau đó gã bắt đầu vội vã uống lấy như kẻ chết khô vừa tìm được nguồn suối. Ước chừng đã đủ, Legolas rụt tay lại trước khi máu của cậu kích động bản tính giết chóc của người sói.

“Có tin tức gì về lũ người sói và tên giáo sĩ xám trẻ tuổi không?” Cậu lơ đãng hỏi, cốt để Gimli không quá bận tâm vào sự kiện vừa rồi.

“Đêm hôm trước tên giáo sĩ ấy đã đi vào rừng, cùng với một toán Vệ Binh. Xem ra khoảng cách giữa chúng ta và gã ngày càng lớn, nhất là trong trường hợp hắn liên minh với Vệ Binh, sẽ rất khó tiếp cận.” Gã sói trả lời. “Còn lũ sói gần như án binh bất động, một điểm bất thường, bởi lúc trăng lên tôi không nghe tiếng chúng tấn công lãnh địa của ma cà rồng như mọi khi.”

 _Sự yên tĩnh trước cơn cuồng phong._  Legolas thầm nghĩ. Căn cứ vào cuộc họp trong khe núi mà Gimli nghe lén được, lũ người sói sắp mở cuộc tấn công xuống làng, song cậu không biết chúng sẽ bắt đầu từ đâu. Bởi nếu muốn vào địa phận làng, chúng phải vượt qua cả đội gác ma cà rồng lẫn đám Vệ Binh.  _Hơn nữa, có vẻ như ngôi làng ấy luôn được một nguồn sức mạnh kì bí canh giữ…_

Gã sói thốt nhiên đứng phắt dậy, lao ra cửa hang, gần như không gặp khó khăn gì với cái chân bị thương. Máu ma cà rồng quả nhiên có tác dụng. Trong ánh trăng non nhợt nhạt, Legolas có thể thấy những móng vuốt vĩ đại giương ra, bấu chặt vào gờ đá, và cơ thể săn chắc của gã sói gồng cứng lại, tai dựng đứng lên đề phòng. Gã gầm gừ dữ tợn, hồ như có kẻ nào đó đang đến gần. Cậu nghiến răng, vội rút tên lắp vào cung, sẵn sàng bắn nếu kẻ đó xuất hiện nơi cửa hang hẹp. Dẫu Legolas không di chuyển được, song khả năng nhắm bách phát bách trúng vẫn vẹn nguyên. Đầu cậu quay cuồng với những giả thuyết về vị khách không lành lúc nửa đêm này.  _Haldir? Thành viên trong đội gác của ma cà rồng? Người sói? Cũng có thể là người phụ nữ bí ẩn trong rừng…_

Bộ lông nâu của gã sói xù lên tua tủa, khiến gã to gấp đôi kích cỡ thông thường. Tiếng gầm gừ càng lúc càng giận dữ, xen lẫn chút hoang mang. Legolas muốn hỏi gã là kẻ nào đang tiếp cận hang động, song lúc này nếu lên tiếng khác nào lạy ông tôi ở bụi này.

Thêm vài giây tĩnh lặng trôi qua, nếu trái tim cậu còn sống hẳn nó sẽ đập điên cuồng. Bầu không khí ngột ngạt, đặc quánh, tuy nhiên bản năng của Legolas lại không cảnh báo cậu như mọi khi. Thay vào đó, cậu cảm nhận được một áp lực mơ hồ ép vào tâm tưởng, không ác ý nhưng lại đầy uy lực. Cảm giác này thực sự rất giống vị giáo sĩ xám năm xưa. Và khi vạt áo choàng xám dát ánh trăng bạc xuất hiện trước cửa hang, cậu đã suýt bật thốt  _Elrond, là ngài?_

Gió đổi chiều, đưa mùi của vị khách viếng thăm len lỏi qua khe đá hẹp.  _Con người?_  Legolas thầm nghĩ, không để ý bàn tay giương cung của mình đã buông xuống tự lúc nào.  _Không phải, mùi con người trên cơ thể ông ta đã cũ… thay vào đó là một thứ mùi kì dị khác, giống như mùi khói khi đốt lá tươi hoà cùng mùi ẩm ướt, thối rữa của những hầm mộ lâu năm._

 _Nhóc ma cà rồng, ta có thể vào được không? Suy cho cùng, không chỉ ma cà rồng mới cần thủ tục mời vào nhà._  Legolas nhận thấy vị khách nói qua tâm tưởng.

“‘Las, chuyện gì thế?” Gã sói quay lại hỏi. “Sao lại thần người ra vậy? Lúc nãy tôi thấy một cái bóng xám dưới chân đồi, có vẻ là một lão già con người bị lạc đường, song lão rẽ sang hướng khác rồi. Không có gì đáng ngại.”

“Tôi…” Legolas ngần ngừ, hết nhìn vạt áo xám ngoài cửa hang đến gã sói.  _Gimli không nhìn thấy vị khách này sao?_

 _Nhóc đừng bận tâm. Người bảo vệ của nhóc không thể nhìn thấy ta. Ta chỉ hiện ra với những ai muốn thấy._  Giọng người kia thoáng bông đùa.  _Giờ ta vào được chưa?_

 _Ngươi là ai?_  Legolas đáp qua tâm tưởng, thận trọng dựng lên hàng rào bảo vệ những bí mật riêng tư.  _Và tại sao ta phải cho ngươi vào?_

 _Một lão già khổ sở, lạc đường, kiệt sức, đã đói lả nhiều ngày và chỉ muốn xin một nơi có thể tựa lưng đến sáng._  Giọng trả lời đúng là của một ông già.  _Và ta nghĩ nhóc đây sẽ không từ chối một câu chuyện cổ tích trước khi đi ngủ. Những câu chuyện và những giấc mơ là tất cả những gì lão già này có._

“Không có gì đâu, Gimli.” Legolas nói với gã sói đang bồn chồn. “Anh nên nghỉ ngơi, đêm vốn là giờ canh gác của tôi. Anh không cần cái chân sau nữa sao?”

Gimli trông hơi nghi ngờ, song có vẻ gã đã mệt lả nên quyết định tin tưởng cậu. “Nhớ cẩn thận với đám ma cà rồng đấy.” Gã nói với một cái ngáp rõ to, rồi mệt mỏi cuộn mình chắn ngay cửa hang, trông như một đống rơm vĩ đại màu đồng. Legolas kiên nhẫn đợi gã sói chìm vào giấc ngủ, vẫn không chắc mình có muốn mời vị khách kì lạ kia vào hay không. Chẳng ngờ vừa ngẩng lên, cậu đã thấy lão già đứng trước mặt mình. Luồng khí của lão khi ở gần còn áp đảo hơn, và chắc chắn không phải vị giáo sĩ xám năm xưa từng phục vụ phụ vương cậu. Lão già có bộ râu xám rối nùi, cáu bẩn hệt như chiếc áo choàng lấm bùn rách rưới lão khoác trên người. Song đôi mắt lão lại rất sáng, ánh lên những tia nhìn có thể dễ dàng xuyên thấu gan ruột người ta, tựa hai mảnh thuỷ tinh trong veo nhưng sắc lẻm.

“Ta không thích những kẻ thiếu quyết đoán.” Lão già lầm bầm, ngồi xuống bên Legolas, trên một mảng đá xám nứt nẻ. “Nhất là khi đứa nhóc ấy đã sống kiếp ác quỷ cả ba trăm năm. Lẽ ra một ma cà rồng phải kiên quyết hơn, lạnh lùng hơn, tàn nhẫn hơn mới phải.”

“Ông là ai?” Legolas hỏi lại, cố không để luồng khí đầy uy lực từ người kia kiểm soát mình. “Ông muốn gì?”

“Hình như dân làng gọi ta là Gandalf. Còn ‘họ’ gọi thế nào thì ta không biết, hình như ta quên rồi.” Lão già cười khùng khục dù câu nói chẳng có gì đáng cười. “Và ban nãy ta đã nói, ta muốn kể một câu chuyện cổ tích… câu chuyện mà ta từng kể với vị giáo sĩ xám của nhóc trước khi mọi sự trở nên tệ hại.”

“Ông biết Elrond sao?” Legolas bật thốt, hình ảnh vị giáo sĩ tóc đen lặng lẽ vót nhọn ngọn giáo thập tự vụt thoáng qua tâm trí cậu. Lão già có kiểu nói chuyện lúc thì như đánh đố, lúc lại như người say lảm nhảm, song cậu biết chúng hoàn toàn không vô nghĩa.  _Chỉ hiềm mình chưa giải được ngay._

“Biết nhiều hơn nhóc nghĩ.” Gandalf bật cười. “Kể cả di sản và hệ luỵ mà Elrond cùng phụ vương của nhóc để lại cho vùng đất này. Ta chẳng biết nên gọi cái chết của hai người đó là dũng cảm, cao thượng, hay thiếu suy nghĩ nữa.”

“Còn tôi không nghĩ xúc phạm người đã khuất là điều hay ho.” Legolas phản đối, khó chịu phần vì kí ức về phụ vương, phần vì câu nói của lão già như vận cả vào cậu.  _Chẳng biết nên gọi cái chết đó là dũng cảm, cao thượng, hay thiếu suy nghĩ… khi pháo đài thất thủ ngươi đã không rút dao ra, vào khoảnh khắc gã người sói chuẩn bị kết liễu ngươi. Chỉ vì một cuộc gặp chớp nhoáng bên sông._  “Vậy giờ mục đích của ông là gì? Lải nhải mãi những chuyện quá khứ?” Cậu tiếp tục. Bàn tay cầm cung cứng đờ một cách bất thường, bằng không cậu đã tống tiễn sinh vật này – bất kể lão là thứ ác ma gì đi chăng.

“Nhóc dễ kích động hệt như ông hoàng quá cố. Ta chỉ muốn kể chuyện thôi.” Gandalf xoáy ánh mắt vào cậu, đôi mắt như hai ngọn lửa xanh thiêu đốt tâm trí. “Có thể nhóc sẽ học hỏi được nhiều hơn trước khi lên đường tìm cậu bé giáo sĩ xám ngây thơ kia. Nhưng trước tiên ta phải cho nhóc biết, kế hoạch phá hỏng buổi tái lập Khế Ước của nhóc là chưa đủ để tự giải thoát đâu. Nhóc sẽ phải tìm cách lập một Khế Ước mới, với những chủng tộc hệt như thời Elrond và Thranduil từng tiến hành, đúng tại vị trí được quy ước. Khi đó sẽ tính tiếp.”

“Ông nói sao? Lập Khế Ước mới?” Legolas bàng hoàng như vừa bị một cú đánh không nương tình. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến điều này, càng không nghĩ đến việc Gandalf đã sớm nhìn thấu mọi bí mật trong tâm trí cậu.  _Lão già này rốt cuộc là ai?_

“Ta là ai không quan trọng. Nhóc hãy tập trung vào mục tiêu của mình đi.” Gandalf rút ra một ống tẩu cũ kĩ và bắt đầu an nhàn nhồi thuốc, rít một hơi thật dài. Khói lam phả vấn vít, mùi khói ngập tràn hang động ẩm ướt, song gã sói ngoài cửa hang vẫn chẳng hay biết gì. Lão già nhả khói, rồi thong thả nói tiếp: “Hẳn nhóc cũng biết, có một vật được giấu trong thung lũng, thứ quyết định Khế Ước có được tái lập đúng thời điểm hay không. Nhưng trước khi lao vào tìm kiếm nó, như đa số những sinh vật hắc ám khác đang nỗ lực lùng sục, nhóc cần biết nguồn gốc thực sự của tất cả những rắc rối này – điều không hẳn kẻ nào cũng được nghe. Nó khởi đầu là một câu chuyện cổ tích và kết thúc như một bi kịch dở dang…”

_Ngày xưa, có một vương tử trẻ tuổi, cha chàng là lãnh chúa trấn thủ vùng biên giới hẻo lánh nhất nhưng cũng trọng yếu nhất của vương quốc. Lớn lên giữa đại ngàn hùng vĩ và sớm chứng kiến cảnh chiến tranh bạo tàn, vương tử dần trở thành một chàng thiếu niên kiêu hãnh, thông tuệ và luôn nuôi giấc mộng đem lại hoà bình vĩnh viễn cho xứ sở chàng yêu quý._

_Nhưng rồi lãnh chúa bị xử tử vì mưu toan làm phản, còn vương tử bị triệu về kinh đô để bày tỏ lòng trung thành với đức vua – thực chất là để làm con tin để dân chúng vùng biên giới không nổi dậy. Chàng bị giam trong một căn phòng trám kín mọi kẽ hở, trừ ô cửa nhỏ đủ một bàn tay đưa thức ăn vào, và dĩ nhiên hoàn toàn không có đèn nến gì cả, tựa như một cái hang ác quỷ vậy. Trong bóng tối cô độc, vương tử trẻ tuổi chẳng những không khuất phục mà còn nuôi lớn lòng hận thù trong mình, lớn đến mức nếu được giải phóng, nó có thể xé toạc cả thế giới._

_Như mọi câu chuyện cổ tích khác, luôn có một người hùng cứu thoát kẻ bị ác quỷ cầm tù. Song năm đó, vị giáo sĩ nọ không biết mình đã cứu thoát tù nhân của ác quỷ hay chính ác quỷ. Giáo sĩ này vốn thuộc về một giáo đoàn đức cao vọng trọng, đến kinh đô để tiếp nhận một số kinh sách mà đức vua hiến tặng nhà thờ. Tuy nhiên, mục đích thực sự của anh ta lại không phải những cuốn kinh thánh, mà là một thứ quý giá hơn – và cũng vô cùng nguy hiểm mà đức vua cất giữ sâu trong căn hầm bí mật của mình._

_Trong quá trình tìm kiếm lối vào hầm, do nữ thần số phận đẩy đưa, hoặc cũng có thể là do Satan dẫn lối, hai người họ đã gặp nhau. Vương tử thù hận và giáo sĩ cao thượng. Dĩ nhiên sau những cuộc trò chuyện qua ô cửa nhỏ, giữa họ nảy sinh đồng cảm, cùng vài tình cảm phức tạp khác mà luật của giáo đoàn cấm tuyệt đối._

_Trải qua vài biến cố, cùng không biết bao nhiêu khó khăn lẫn nguy hiểm – điều không thể thiếu trong các câu chuyện, bàn tay cả hai đều vấy máu, song họ đã cùng nhau lấy được “thứ đó” rồi bỏ trốn về vùng núi quê hương của vương tử. Nhưng rồi cái giá phải trả thực sự quá đắt, bởi vị giáo sĩ đã phạm những tội lỗi không thể tha thứ – phản bội các huynh đệ của mình, khước từ cả đức tin bấy lâu chỉ để giúp vương tử trốn thoát. Giáo đoàn nọ xử tử anh ta rồi liên kết với triều đình, quyết thu hồi lại “thứ đó” từ tay vương tử. Thứ tai ương ấy phải được thiêu huỷ, theo lệnh Đức Giám Mục._

_Sau khi giáo sĩ chết, vương tử trở thành lãnh chúa, giấc mơ đem lại hoà bình khi xưa đã hoàn thành nhờ “thứ đó”. Có người kể lãnh chúa đã giao kèo với ác quỷ; người thì cho rằng lãnh chúa mở ra cánh cổng địa ngục; có người lại nói lãnh chúa đã sử dụng tà thuật học được từ “thứ đó” để biến lãnh địa của mình thành một nơi chốn biệt lập, tránh mọi đợt tấn công của đức vua lẫn giáo đoàn, không đôi mắt trần tục nào phát hiện ra được xứ sở ấy nếu lãnh chúa không cho phép. Nhưng dù tiến hành bằng cách nào, có vẻ ông ta đã phạm một sai lầm nghiêm trọng vào cuối đời, bởi ông ta quá nóng vội không thể lĩnh hội hết phương pháp chép trong “thứ đó”._

_Không ai hiểu lãnh chúa nghĩ gì khi đột nhiên lập một khế ước đầy vội vã và sơ suất, song dường ông ta muốn đem vị giáo sĩ trở lại từ cõi chết. Khế ước thất bại vì nhiều nguyên do, kéo theo việc phép thuật bảo vệ lãnh địa cũng biến mất. Lãnh chúa sa vào mai phục, bị kẻ thù phanh thây thành trăm mảnh._

_Con trai ông ta kế thừa “thứ đó” và nỗ lực sửa chữa lỗi lầm của cha mình, tìm mọi cách đưa vùng núi trở lại biệt lập như trước, giữa lúc lũ người sói phương Bắc tràn đến xâm lược. Cùng lúc đó, giáo đoàn phái một giáo sĩ giỏi nhất và có đức tin nhiệt thành nhất đến điều tra tung tích “thứ đó”…_

“Tới đây hẳn nhóc thừa biết chuyện gì xảy ra kế tiếp.” Gandalf thở dài, rít một hơi thuốc. “Vương tử trong câu chuyện chính là Oropher, ông nội của nhóc, người đầu tiên mở đường cho tà thuật lan tràn ở vùng đất này. Và giáo sĩ kia đương nhiên đến từ giáo đoàn X. – người khởi nguồn cho mọi rắc rối với các giáo sĩ xám đến tận bây giờ. Elrond vừa là con nuôi, vừa là trợ thủ của ông ta, cũng dễ hiểu khi Cha ấy sinh lòng thù hận sau cái chết của người thân yêu nhất. Mục đích đầu tiên của Elrond khi đến Transylvania là huỷ diệt vương quốc và thu hồi “thứ” đầy tai ương kia, thay vì giúp đỡ phụ vương nhóc chống lại lũ người sói.”


	30. Chapter 30

Erestor chỉ nhớ mình đã quỳ bên người bạn đang mê sảng, thì thầm lời trấn an sáo rỗng, hi vọng có thể xoa dịu những đợt sóng thẫm máu trong tâm trí anh ấy. Mọi chuyện diễn ra sau đó tựa như một cơn ác mộng chớp nhoáng. Khi mở mắt ra lần nữa, anh thảng thốt nhận ra thứ ánh sáng len qua cửa nhà nguyện không còn mang sắc vàng chói chang, mà là sắc đỏ ảm đạm đặc trưng của hoàng hôn ở Romania, không khác những đoá hoa chết chóc bung nở trên sàn đá xám phai tàn.

Ma cà rồng vốn yêu thích sắc đỏ, song Erestor lại thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi ánh tà dương không chiếu đến chỗ họ. Kí ức về mái tóc vàng nhuốm máu đêm qua, và cả tâm tưởng chìm trong đám mây đỏ quạch của Glorfindel vẫn chập chờn trong đầu anh như mạng nhện.

 _Quãng thời gian mất ý thức vừa rồi… là giấc ngủ của ma cà rồng._  Erestor thầm nghĩ. Quỷ hút máu không hoạt động vào ban ngày. Dẫu chúng bất tử, ánh dương vẫn là điểm yếu chí mạng – những nơi bị nắng chiếu vào sẽ nhanh chóng tan thành bụi và không thể hồi phục. Ma cà rồng sẽ tự động chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc mặt trời lên, hệt như khi chúng ta ngắt điện một cỗ máy. Suốt khoảng thời gian đó cả cơ thể lẫn ý thức của chúng hoàn toàn tê liệt, nếu không tìm chỗ ẩn nấp đủ bí mật sẽ rất dễ bị kẻ thù tấn công .

Erestor từ từ ngồi dậy, thử cử động cánh tay, nhẹ lòng vì mọi cơ thịt vẫn linh hoạt. Anh không cảm thấy mệt mỏi hay đau nhức dù quỳ suốt một buổi bên giường đá. Ngoại trừ cảm giác nhộn nhạo khó chịu, tựa hồ lồng ngực và dạ dày bị vặn xoắn không thương tiếc. Trước khi thực hiện giao kèo với Thranduil, dẫu đã nghiên cứu rất kĩ về trường hợp người sống hoá ma cà rồng – qua sách vở, nhiệm vụ và cả tiếp xúc trực tiếp với những kẻ “bị ép” phải trở thành quỷ hút máu, Erestor vẫn không khỏi lạ lẫm khi đến lượt mình tự trải nghiệm. Sự quặn thắt kì lạ, và cả khát khao giết chóc đang trỗi dậy trong anh đều nhằm báo hiệu cơn thèm máu.

 _Mình cần đi săn._  Erestor gần như run rẩy với ý nghĩ đó – nửa lo âu nửa phấn khích.

Tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối mù quáng năm xưa sẽ chẳng bao giờ chấp nhận chuyện này. Hắn sẽ ghê tởm bản thân, sẽ gào khóc, sẽ day dứt khôn nguôi, sẽ mặc cảm tội lỗi. Song ma cà rồng thì không biết đến tội lỗi hay thương xót, chúng chỉ đơn giản thoả mãn bản năng trong mình.

Hơn thế nữa, Erestor không phủ nhận từ lúc được Elrond cứu thoát khỏi giàn hoả, đúng hơn là từ lúc lũ Vệ Binh đóng đinh anh vào thập tự, thỉnh thoảng anh vẫn muốn thử lại thứ cảm giác say mê đến choáng ngợp của một con quỷ khi nhìn vào mắt kẻ hấp hối, nghe tiếng than khóc và hít vào mùi cái chết tanh nồng. Dĩ nhiên suốt thời gian chịu sự kìm kẹp của giáo đoàn X, anh phải giấu biệt khát khao được giết người, ngay cả trong những giấc mơ.

Tuy nhiên, Erestor lại không chịu được việc phải bỏ vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng ở nhà nguyện tăm tối một mình. Tấm khiên bạc của anh có thể che chắn hầu hết phép thuật lẫn nanh vuốt ma quỷ.  _Hầu hết_. anh thầm nghĩ, không chắc nó có thể ngăn kẻ thù bí ẩn đã biến Glorfindel thành thế này. Anh điên cuồng trấn an bản thân chỉ là lo lắng thái quá, song không tài nào xoá mờ được hình ảnh người bạn nằm bất động cạnh xác con sói. Vậy mà vào lần gặp cuối cùng của họ lúc trưa, Glorfindel đã hứa sẽ chỉ đưa vị giáo sĩ trẻ xuống làng rồi trở về ngay…

Giọng con quỷ hút máu liên tục thúc giục anh  _Ngươi cần máu. Chỉ một chút thôi, miễn ngươi đừng đi săn quá xa._  Nhưng Erestor vẫn lần chần không muốn phó mặc cho may rủi. Anh đứng lên toan bước ra cửa, rồi lại quỳ xuống bên giường đá, không để ý mình vẫn nắm chặt tay Glorfindel, từ lúc trôi vào giấc ngủ của ma cà rồng đến tận bây giờ. Người bạn đang hôn mê không hề hay biết nỗi giằng xé của Erestor, chỉ khẽ trở mình và lẩm bẩm câu  _Con không giết người_  như đã lặp đi lặp lại hàng trăm lần trước.

Suy cho cùng, Glorfindel là tất cả những gì còn lại của Erestor, và anh ấy chưa bao giờ bỏ mặc người bạn điên loạn của mình, bất chấp những vết thương chi chít trên hai cánh tay.

Cơn quặn thắt tấn công mạnh hơn nữa. Erestor có cảm tưởng như hàng ngàn móng vuốt đang cào xé mình từ bên trong. Đồng thời một thoáng suy nghĩ tàn nhẫn nháng qua tâm tưởng:  _Chẳng phải tên giáo sĩ bên cạnh ngươi cũng là người sống đó sao?…_

 _Không được, ngươi phải đi ngay!_  Phần lý trí kiên quyết ra lệnh cho trái tim cứng đầu. Anh nghiến răng, buông tay Glorfindel và lao thẳng ra cửa nhà nguyện, đột nhiên thấy buồn nôn lẫn kinh tởm chính mình. Nếu không tìm cách săn thứ gì, bản năng quỷ hút máu trong anh sẽ tự động coi Glorfindel là con mồi. Đó là lí do đa phần mối quan hệ giữa ma cà rồng và người sống luôn kết thúc trong chia ly và bi kịch, hoặc người kia không sớm thì muộn cũng bị biến thành ma cà rồng.

 _Mình sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra. Không bao giờ._  Erestor đau đớn nghĩ, đẩy mạnh cánh cửa cũ kĩ, ép mình không được quay đầu lại. Không còn nhiều thời gian, anh lặng lẽ thiết lập hàng rào phòng vệ quanh nhà nguyện, không quên đặt một tấm khiên lớn bao trọn giường đá. Tuy không gặp khó khăn trong việc dùng phép thuật như tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối điên loạn kia, song hàng rào phòng vệ vẫn rút đi phân nửa sinh lực của Erestor, đồng nghĩa với việc nếu gặp bất trắc, anh khó thể tạo thêm tấm khiên nào nữa – dù là để bảo vệ chính mình.

Tia nắng đỏ sau cùng lụi tắt, mặt trời hoàn toàn chìm khuất dưới rặng núi tối sẫm phía Tây. Những ngôi sao đầu tiên ló khỏi dải mây xám bên kia đại dương, nhấp nháy ánh xanh lạnh giá, chờ đợi vầng trăng lưỡi liềm nhô lên cùng toả sáng. Tuy đang tiết hạ, song vùng này vẫn thường xuất hiện sương mù dày đặc. Lúc bấy giờ đã có vài dải sương trắng đục dâng lên dưới làng, phủ lên con sông cổ xưa uốn vòng quanh núi, lờ lững len qua dặm rừng như bóng ma u buồn tìm về từ quá vãng.

Erestor đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm, nhẹ nhàng hướng tới những bậc thang cẩm thạch mòn nhẵn dẫn xuống đồi. Gió không ngớt than van qua biển cỏ, mái tóc huyền bay tung phía sau gần như hoà vào tấm áo choàng xanh đen của buổi đêm. Kể từ khi đến Romania, đây là lần đầu tiên anh bước từ nhà nguyện xuống triền dốc mà không có Glorfindel đi trước. Tưởng như chỉ cần khép mắt lại rồi mở ra thật nhanh, Erestor sẽ lại thấy những lọn tóc vàng lấp lánh ánh sao, thấy bàn tay ấm áp chìa ra vì sợ anh hẫng chân, thấy nụ cười đầy khích lệ cùng đôi mắt xanh biếc luôn đong đầy quan tâm…

_“Là bí mật giữa hai chúng ta thôi đấy.” Glorfindel thì thầm, ủ bàn tay lạnh lẽo của Erestor trong tay mình._

_“Nhớ cho kĩ, Erestor. Tôi không phải mụ phù thuỷ nào đó không giữ được người mình yêu. Tôi sẽ nắm chặt tay cậu ngay cả khi chết đi rồi.”_

Câu nói của vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng như vẳng về từ cả ngàn năm trước. Lúc này đây, ở lưng chừng con dốc cổ xưa lồng lộng gió biển, chỉ có một ma cà rồng lặng lẽ đưa tay ra khoảng không nhờ nhờ tối, tựa hồ muốn níu lấy ảo ảnh từ quá khứ trong giây lát, rồi lại thả tay xuống.

Erestor nghiến răng, móng tay đâm sâu vào da thịt. Nếu tâm trí Glorfindel may mắn không bị tổn hại, anh ấy chưa chắc đã chấp nhận sự tồn tại của gã ma cà rồng khát máu – sinh vật anh ấy căm ghét đến tận xương tuỷ. Dẫu gã từng là người anh yêu thương nhất đi chăng.

 _Ngươi định sống như tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối kia sao? Vất vả lắm mới có được cơ thể này, và đêm nay là chuyến đi săn của ngươi. Tận hưởng nó đi._  Erestor giũ kí ức khỏi tâm trí như người ta giũ một bông hoa cỏ, rồi nhẹ nhàng nhảy khỏi bốn bậc thang cuối cùng. Anh tiến vào bóng tối sâu hút dưới chân đồi, bằng những bước êm ru không phát ra tiếng động, dẫu thảm rừng phủ một lớp xác lá khô mục. Giác quan của ma cà rồng rất nhạy bén, gần như gấp đôi giáo sĩ xám, song Erestor vẫn không ngừng cảnh giác từng giây từng phút, đề phòng lũ người sói đêm qua còn lảng vảng quanh tu viện, hoặc những sinh vật nguy hiểm khó lường còn ẩn nấp đâu đó trong rừng. Hơn nữa anh cũng không muốn đi quá xa – chừng nào Glorfindel chưa tỉnh lại.

 _Đêm nay yên ắng một cách bất thường._  Erestor để ý. Sự yên lặng tịch mịch chỉ khiến anh thêm lo lắng. Từ ngày đặt chân đến tu viện cổ, anh đã quá quen với những âm thanh hỗn loạn dưới chân đồi, nơi trận chiến không ngừng nghỉ giữa người sói, ma cà rồng và Vệ Binh con người diễn ra hàng thế kỉ.

Nỗi bất an lấn át khiến Erestor chọn hướng đi phía trái, lệch về phía lối vào làng, thay vì rừng rậm bên tay phải. Nhờ vậy anh mới phát hiện ra một điểm đặc biệt: bình thường, thứ phép thuật kì bí bảo vệ ngôi làng luôn chống lại anh. Lần đầu tiếp xúc, uy lực của nó khiến tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối kia điên loạn mất một thời gian. Tuy nhiên lúc này anh lại có thể dễ dàng đi xuyên qua nó – một lớp phòng vệ dạng vòm bảo vệ từ cổng làng đến tận bánh xe nước bên suối, trông mờ mờ như sương, song lại vô cùng mạnh mẽ. Chỉ có những giáo sĩ thiên về phòng thủ mới có khả năng nhìn thấy hình dạng và màu sắc của các lớp phòng vệ.

 _Mái vòm đang yếu đi._  Erestor thử kiểm tra bằng cách áp tay lên bức tường kết từ sương bạc ấy. Phát hiện mới này khiến anh quên đi cơn khát máu trong chốc lát.  _Và nó chấp nhận mình, đúng như chúa tể ma cà rồng nói. Phải chi có thể kiểm chứng xem nó có chấp nhận sinh vật nào khác không…_

Cùng lúc đó, con mồi của Erestor xuất hiện, cách nơi anh đang đứng chừng một trăm bộ. Một con hươu non lông đỏ, chỉ vừa nhú gạc, đang tha thẩn giữa những thân cây du.  _Khởi đầu không đến nỗi xúi quẩy_. Anh mỉm cười, vén mái tóc đen gọn ra sau tai, hướng thẳng về phía con hươu xấu số.

“Đến đây.” Erestor hạ giọng, gần như một tiếng rít dài. Sinh vật đẹp đẽ kia giật mình, nghiêng đầu nghe ngóng trong giây lát, rồi chậm rãi tiến về phía vị cựu giáo sĩ bằng những bước đi cứng đờ, miễn cưỡng. Erestor không kìm được, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lớp lông nhung óng mượt trên cổ con vật khi nó đến đứng sát bên anh. Cựu giáo sĩ tóc đen cảm nhận được từng nhịp đập đều đặn dưới ngón tay, sự sống mạnh mẽ đang chảy trong huyết quản con vật làm dấy trong anh nỗi thèm khát như sóng triều. Anh gần như quên mất cảm giác được sử dụng ngôn từ điều khiển vạn vật, bởi khả năng này trở nên hỗn loạn và mất kiểm soát sau khi bị giáo hội Roma tra tấn.  _Ghen tị với ta không, tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối?_

Đôi mắt nâu đen của con hươu non mở to, chất chứa nỗi hoảng hốt cùng tuyệt vọng. Nhìn vào cặp đồng tử đờ đẫn vì sợ hãi ấy, Erestor mỉm cười nhớ lại biểu cảm của tên giáo sĩ yếu đuối nọ, lúc người tra tấn hắn nhẹ nhàng tháo chiếc mặt nạ vấy máu xuống… Đến tận khoảnh khắc ấy, khi trái tim non trẻ mềm yếu của hắn gần như vỡ tung vì đau đớn, hắn vẫn yêu vị giáo sĩ kì cựu đã đẩy mình đến đường cùng.

 _Những kí ức chẳng đâu ra đâu._  Erestor lắc đầu, xua khuôn mặt lạnh lùng sau lớp mặt nạ khỏi tâm trí. Những thớ cơ của con vật gồng cứng lại, từng hơi thở nóng bỏng trở nên gấp gáp. Song lúc cặp răng nanh sắc nhọn cắm vào cổ, nó không hề phản kháng hay phát ra tiếng kêu nào, chỉ giương mắt nhìn sự sống từ từ bị hút khỏi cơ thể mình, một cách thong thả và tàn nhẫn.

Qua khoé mắt, Erestor thấy một lỗ hổng lớn xuất hiện trên đỉnh mái vòm phòng vệ của ngôi làng. Anh có cảm tưởng kẻ lập ra nó đang chết dần chết mòn, như chính con hươu hấp hối bên cạnh anh.

Khế Ước đã suy yếu, và thời khắc anh chờ đợi bấy lâu đã đến. Erestor thoả cơn thèm máu, những cơn quặn thắt dữ dội trong người lẫn bản năng giết chóc đều tạm ngủ yên. Anh bèn vứt xác con hươu non mềm rũ sang một bên, thận trọng tiến lên đỉnh con dốc. Từ đó anh thu vào tầm mắt hình dáng lờ mờ của con đường mòn chạy ngoằn ngoèo dưới những bụi gai. Có lẽ Estel đã đi qua con đường này đêm trước. Anh không biết số phận của thằng nhóc thế nào, song nếu kế hoạch ban đầu của Elrond suôn sẻ như dự tính thì thằng nhóc vẫn ổn.  _Nếu gặp lại nó, mình cần phải hỏi chuyện gì xảy đến với Glorfindel._

Nghĩ đến đây, đột nhiên một nỗi hoảng loạn mơ hồ chạy dọc sống lưng Erestor, kèm theo đó là cảm giác chấn động tận sâu trong tâm trí, tựa như tiếng sấm vẳng về từ cõi xa xôi nào đó.

Bởi có kẻ vừa phá vỡ hàng rào phòng vệ của anh quanh nhà nguyện.

 _Ôi không._  Linh cảm không lành ập xuống như một trận bão cuồng nộ. Erestor nhanh chóng quên đi phát hiện mới của mình về thứ phép thuật bảo vệ làng, quên cả việc cảnh giác lũ người sói trong bóng tối. Anh lập tức nhảy khỏi đỉnh dốc, băng qua trảng rừng tối nhờ, quay ngược lại chân đồi cổ xưa, không màng đến vô số cành cây sà xuống quệt trúng mặt cùng những thân gai vướng vào tóc.  _Quay lại đường mòn đó đi, ngươi định phản bội giao kèo với Thranduil sao? Đây là cơ hội ngàn năm có một._  Con quỷ hút máu giận dữ quở trách. Nhưng anh vẫn tiếp tục chạy, chân lướt trên thảm xác lá khô mục.

Erestor lao lên cầu thang đá đã mòn nhẵn vì mưa gió, nhảy hai bậc một, có những lúc gió xoáy mạnh đến nỗi như muốn hất anh khỏi triền đồi. Bầu trời trên đầu chẳng biết đã kéo dày đặc mây đen tự lúc nào, cả ánh trăng lưỡi liềm lẫn những vì sao đều chìm khuất sau tấm màn nặng trĩu hơi nước.

Bất thần, bộ móng vuốt sắc lẻm vươn khỏi đám cỏ cao quá đầu như một cái bẫy sập, kẹp chặt lấy chân phải của Erestor. Anh bước hẫng, nhưng kịp thời chống tay lên nền đá cẩm thạch để không ngã đập mặt vào cạnh bậc thang.

Kẻ mai phục từ từ hiện lên nền trời xám xịt, một khối vĩ đại, đen đặc như bóng tối kết tinh. Bộ lông rối tung bám đầy hoa cỏ, cặp mắt đỏ ngầu đặc trưng cùng hơi thở đầy mùi thối rữa của hắn phả vào mặt anh.  _Người sói._

“Mày là tay chân mà Thranduil phái đến.” Hắn gầm gừ sâu trong cổ họng thứ tiếng người trầm đục, méo mó. Hàm răng nhọn nhe ra trắng ởn. “Lệnh bà không cho phép bất cứ con chuột nhắt nào phá hỏng kế hoạch của người.”

 _Lũ sói man rợ này đổi thủ lĩnh rồi sao? Galadriel cũng không hẳn án binh bất động, song mình không còn thời gian quan tâm mụ phù thuỷ đã dùng bùa mê gì lên lũ người sói. Khế Ước đang yếu đi, cơ hội đang đến, còn Glorfindel thì đang gặp nguy hiểm khôn lường._  Erestor nghe nỗi lo âu réo gào trong mình như nham thạch. Nếu trái tim anh còn đập, hẳn nó sẽ vỡ nát vì giận dữ lẫn hoảng loạn.

“Trở về với địa ngục đi.” Cựu giáo sĩ nhìn thẳng vào cặp đồng tử đỏ ngầu kia và rít qua kẽ răng. Anh thấy không nhất thiết cần rút kiếm ra. Chỉ ngôn từ cũng đủ giải quyết kẻ ngáng đường phiền phức này. Trong nháy mắt, tên người sói đang kìm giữ Erestor nổ tung theo đúng nghĩa đen.

Thịt vụn rơi như mưa xuống biển cỏ, máu lạnh bắn toé, nhuốm đen một khoảnh đá trắng. Song Erestor đã lên đến đỉnh đồi, chẳng buồn nhìn lại kết cục đẫm máu của sinh vật sau lưng mình.

Trong tâm trí anh lúc bấy giờ chỉ có một dải tóc vàng. Vàng óng như nắng mùa hạ rải trên đồng mao lương thuở nào.

 _Tôi sẽ nắm chặt tay cậu cả khi chết đi rồi._  Glorfindel mỉm cười, nụ cười ấm áp nhất Erestor từng được thấy.

Đến lượt tấm khiên bạc mà Erestor bố trí trong nhà nguyện bắt đầu lung lay.

“Glorfindel!” Cựu giáo sĩ tóc đen thét gọi. Song gió biển đã thổi bạt hết tiếng hét tuyệt vọng của anh, đánh tan chúng thành trăm mảnh, đem hoà vào bài tụng ca buồn thảm của cỏ trên triền đồi.

***

_“Nhớ giao kèo của chúng ta đấy, giáo sĩ… à không, phải gọi là ma cà rồng mới đúng.” Ông hoàng quá cố lau máu rỏ giọt trên cằm bằng mu bàn tay. Máu đỏ tươi như vòng hoa hồng không lá trên mái tóc vàng. Erestor gần như khuỵu xuống nền đá lạnh ngắt của nhà nguyện tối mịt, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra ướt đẫm lưng áo, vết cắn mới trên cổ nhức nhối như thiêu đốt. Song thần trí anh lại tỉnh táo lạ thường, lần đầu tiên anh có thể suy nghĩ mạch lạc mà không bị những bóng ma quá khứ quấy rầy._

_“Vâng, tôi nhớ.” Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen gắng gượng đáp, nghe giọng mình như tiếng kính vỡ. Anh thận trọng đưa tay ôm lấy vết thương. Máu ứa ra, thấm vào cổ áo chùng, loang thành một quầng sẫm lạnh lẽo._

_Lần cắn thứ ba, và cũng là lần cuối cùng. Nọc độc ma cà rồng sắp biến anh thành một con người khác._

_“Nhưng ngài vẫn chưa cho tôi biết lí do tại sao.” Erestor ngẩng lên nhìn chúa tể ma cà rồng. Quanh ông ta là một quầng sáng nhợt nhạt như sương mùa đông. “Lí do của tôi, ngài đã biết rồi đấy. Và chúng ta đã thề sẽ không nói dối đến khi Khế Ước được tái lập”_

_“Khi bớt điên loạn, quả nhiên ngươi sắc sảo hơn nhiều. Và trí nhớ cũng tốt hơn.” Nụ cười hài lòng cùng giọng mỉa mai sắc lạnh của Thranduil làm cơn giận bùng lên trong Erestor như một quầng lửa. Ông ta nói như thể anh tự nguyện trở nên điên loạn. Chịu đựng đi, giáo sĩ. Anh thầm nhủ. Vì một mục đích lớn lao hơn. Ngươi từng phải chịu những thứ còn tệ hơn tính kiêu ngạo của một ông hoàng._

_“Rất đơn giản. Bởi hắn là một gã nhỏ nhen yếu đuối chuyên mưu toan phản bội. Ta linh cảm hắn sẽ phá hoại Khế Ước sắp tới… trên hết ta cũng không muốn có một kẻ như thế tiếp tục giữ ‘thứ đó.’ Ta cần một người mạnh mẽ hơn, khôn ngoan hơn. Dẫu khi nào lấy lại kí ức, Elrond sẽ rất khó chịu với việc ta tuỳ tiện lựa chọn người giữ ‘thứ đó’ trước Cha ấy.” Cặp đồng tử hồng ngọc loé lên những tia tàn nhẫn. “Ta muốn loại bỏ hắn từ lâu, song Khế Ước cũ không cho phép làm tổn hại Kẻ Phán Ngôn, chừng nào nó chưa hết hiệu lực. Bọn ta năm đó đã nhìn nhầm người, điều an ủi duy nhất là tới giờ hắn vẫn chưa tiết lộ địa điểm hầm mộ mai táng ta.”_

_“Làm sao ngài biết ngài không nhìn nhầm thêm lần nữa?” Erestor mỉm cười lạnh lẽo, nhớ về cái đêm Roma nhuốm máu, về những vết thương ngang dọc trên cánh tay trần của Glorfindel._

_“Vì tình yêu của ngươi dành cho Elrond.” Thranduil nhả từng chữ vào bầu không tanh sực mùi máu. “Khế Ước sẽ bắt đầu yếu đi bảy ngày trước Lễ Thánh George. Trong khoảng thời gian đó, dẫu lũ Vệ Binh đã giấu hắn bằng biện pháp gì đi chăng, ngươi vẫn có thể xâm nhập vào. Bởi khí chất của hai ngươi căn bản giống nhau. Hãy đoạt lấy ‘thứ đó’ và kiểm soát hắn, càng êm thắm càng tốt, đừng đánh động Vệ Binh hoặc gã giáo sĩ tóc vàng đi cùng ngươi. Lúc đó Elrond hẳn đã lấy lại đầy đủ kí ức và ta sẽ gặp Cha ấy ở hầm mộ phía Bắc. Nhớ cho kĩ, Erestor, bởi ta vẫn có thể biến ngươi thành một cái xác mục rữa bất cứ khi nào, nếu ngươi có ý định bẻ gãy giao kèo.”_

_“Tôi hiểu.” Erestor xoa vết cắn đau buốt, cảm giác máu dính nhớp trên tay khá khó chịu. Anh cảm nhận được quá trình chuyển biến trong cơ thể mình đang diễn ra, từng chút một, khởi đi từ những cơn ớn lạnh kì lạ. “Liệu tôi có thể thắc mắc hai điều cuối cùng, vì sao Kẻ Phán Ngôn bỏ trốn khỏi cung điện của ngài? Vì sao sau hơn hai thế kỉ, hắn đột nhiên khước từ sự bảo hộ của ma cà rồng để tìm đến Vệ Binh con người?”_

_“Những chuyện đó ngươi có thể hỏi hắn chừng nào hai người đối mặt. Nhớ cẩn thận với lũ người sói.” Chúa tể ma cà rồng gằn giọng, rồi chìm khuất vào màn tối. Erestor thoáng nghe âm thanh như tiếng đập cánh của hàng trăm con dơi. Thứ duy nhất lưu lại nhà nguyện là mùi máu tanh, mùi tử khí, cùng vài cánh hoa hồng nhung vương trên sàn như lệ máu._

_Nếu lá thư mập mờ của Kẻ Phán Ngôn có thể đánh bẫy được kẻ ưa thích bí mật cổ xưa nào, thì đó chính là anh. Erestor đã liên tục thầm nhủ lời hướng dẫn của hắn – cũng là “chìa khoá” mở cánh cửa nơi hắn trú ngụ – gần mười năm nay. Lá thư cũ nát ố màu thời gian ấy đột nhiên xuất hiện trên bàn đọc của anh, trong một thư viện hẻo lánh ở Hungary, khi Erestor vẫn còn là trợ thủ của Elrond. Khoảng ba tháng trước khi giáo hội bắt được anh._

_Hãy tìm tôi sau lằn ranh, phía trên ngôi mộ bị nguyền rủa, tận cùng dòng sông quên lãng._

_Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen chỉ không hiểu vì sao hắn lại có thể nghĩ đến chuyện viết thư tìm người, giữa lúc bản thân đang phải lẩn trốn bằng phép thuật, lại bị săn đuổi gắt gao. Bằng thử thách này, hắn hướng tới đối tượng nào và để làm gì?_

_Rồi mình sẽ biết, khi chiếc rương mà hắn tự nhốt mình được mở ra. Erestor thầm nghĩ._

_Máu trên tay anh đã khô lại._


	31. Chapter 31

_Ngày 5 Tháng 4 năm 19xx, linh mục truyền tin tại Bulgaria báo cáo về quái vật ăn thịt người (chưa xác định số lượng đối tượng cụ thể.) Theo như thông tin của linh mục, đã có 17 vụ mất tích rải rác phía Nam rặng Rhodopes, các nạn nhân không phân biệt tuổi tác hay giới tính, hai trong số đó không phải dân bản địa. Vài vật dụng của họ được tìm thấy gần thượng nguồn sông Mesta, theo như mô tả thì chúng “Phủ một lớp máu khô.” (chưa được kiểm chứng)_

_Ngày 6 tháng 4 năm 19xx, Nhóm 29 gồm hai giáo sĩ trinh sát, một giáo sĩ chiến đấu được cử đến làng Peshtera. Tại đây, họ phối hợp với linh mục truyền tin của Giáo đoàn X. và đã khoanh vùng được hang ổ của con quái vật, từ sườn dốc phía Tây Nam núi Rhodopes đến khoảng giữa sông Mesta. Vài dấu vết để lại cho thấy đối tượng có kích thước rất lớn, khá giống loài Chupacabra ở Tây Ban Nha. Răng nanh và vuốt dài, có thể phạt gãy cây cối._

_Ngày 7 tháng 4 năm 19xx: Nhiều mảnh xương thịt và quần áo được tìm thấy. Nhóm 29 còn thu hồi được 3 thi thể đang thối rữa nghiêm trọng. Ước đoán chỉ có một đối tượng cần tiêu diệt. Nhiều khả năng đối tượng có thể tác động đến tâm trí con người. Giáo đoàn chấp nhận yêu cầu tăng viện. Đột nhiên mất liên lạc hoàn toàn với Nhóm 29 cùng linh mục truyền tin vào khoảng 17 giờ cùng ngày. Mọi nỗ lực kết nối tâm tưởng đều vô hiệu._

_Ngày 10 tháng 4 năm 19xx: Nhiệm vụ kết thúc. Đối tượng bị tiêu diệt hoàn toàn, các giáo sĩ trinh sát đã kiểm tra đến tận biên giới Bulgaria với Hy Lạp, không phát hiện thêm dấu hiệu tương tự nào._

_Ghi chú thứ nhất về tổn thất: ngoài 17 người mất tích trước đó được xác nhận là đã chết, có thêm 9 người khác thiệt mạng trong quá trình tiến hành nhiệm vụ, gồm: 2 giáo sĩ trinh sát được cử đến ngày 6 tháng 4, linh mục truyền tin của làng Peshtera, cùng 6 dân làng. 9 thi thể đều được phát hiện trong tình trạng không nguyên vẹn._

_Ghi chú thứ hai về tình trạng của giáo sĩ_  [Xoá]:  _Khi được phát hiện ở thượng nguồn sông Mesta, anh ta gần như bất tỉnh, khắp người đầy vết thương do móng vuốt của con quái vật, trong đó có 3 vết rất nặng. Tuy nhiên anh ta không tỏ ra đau đớn, chỉ lâm vào hoảng loạn nghiêm trọng. Kiểm tra sơ bộ cho thấy tâm tưởng của anh ta từng bị kiểm soát hoặc cộng hưởng với một luồng tâm tưởng khác chưa thể xác định. Các vết thương hồi phục rất nhanh sau đó, và giáo sĩ_  [Xoá]  _dường như không màng đến chúng._

 _Ghi chú thứ ba về cách xử lí giáo sĩ_  [Xoá]:  _Cần đặc biệt cẩn trọng, tạm thời xếp vào “Có khả năng gây nguy hiểm cho Giáo đoàn.” Giáo sĩ_  [Xoá]  _đã bị áp giải về chi nhánh Giáo đoàn X tại Đông Âu, vũ khí của anh ta cũng bị thu hồi. Nếu giáo sĩ_  [Xoá]  _vượt qua đợt thẩm vấn, anh ta sẽ được chuyển đến Nhóm 1. Nếu phát hiện bất cứ điểm bất thường nào, lập tức xử tử giáo sĩ_  [Xoá]

(Trích hồ sơ của Giáo đoàn X về Quái vật tại rặng Rhodopes, Bulgaria)

****

Anh mắc kẹt tại đó, trong nhà ngục do chính tâm trí mình dựng nên.

Tiếng sơn ca lảnh lót vọng lại, có lẽ là từ phía rừng thông. Hương hoa dại quyện với đất ẩm thoảng qua mũi anh, thân thuộc đến đau đớn. Vị giáo sĩ hít một hơi thật sâu, dễ dàng nhận ra mùi tinh sạch của gió thổi xuống từ rặng núi, mùi dịu ngọt của hoa thạch nam, mùi thanh mát đặc trưng của lan chuông, mùi hăng nhẹ của bồ công anh, mùi nồng nồng của lá bạc hà cùng cây xô thơm, mùi đăng đắng kì cục của nhựa cây – có lẽ anh đã vô tình làm gãy vài thân tầm ma trong lúc trở mình. Và khi anh đưa tay ra, cảm giác lá cỏ sắc lẻm cứa vào da thịt chưa bao giờ rõ ràng hơn thế.

 _Đây không phải giấc mộng, vì nó quá thật._  Glorfindel nghĩ.  _Và cũng không phải thế giới thực, vì nó quá đẹp đẽ._  Bầu không khí mùa xuân trong trẻo, thơm ngát thôi thúc anh mở mắt ra. Khát khao được nhìn thấy ngọn đồi thanh bình nơi quê nhà chưa bao giờ mãnh liệt đến thế. Song anh ép mình không được yếu lòng.

Nếu mở mắt, anh sẽ chìm đắm trong vùng kí ức này mãi mãi.

Glorfindel vô thức đưa tay lên. Trước mặt anh chỉ có màn đêm dày đặc, song anh biết nó sẽ là bầu trời xanh ngút ở thế giới ngoài kia, chỉ cần vươn tay thêm một chút là sẽ chạm được đến cụm mây trắng lửng lơ, chạm đến cánh chim ưng lẻ loi vẫn chao liệng vào giấc trưa. Âm thanh thê lương của con chim dội vào vách đá rồi lại vút cao, cao mãi, đến khi khuất biệt trong mây. Bóng tối và ánh sáng chỉ cách nhau một cái hé mắt. Đến chết anh cũng không quên được sắc xanh bao la của vòm trời năm ấy, ánh dương toả rạng dát vàng lên đồng hoa dại, vị của nước suối mùa tuyết tan, mùi cà phê đun trên bếp củi, tiếng vo ve náo nức của đàn ong, tiếng chuông nhà thờ vẳng khắp thung lũng và bài ca bất tận của những rặng thông trên vách núi cheo leo…

Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng quờ tay, chạm phải một cụm hoa mềm mại – anh đoán là hoa anh thảo. Anh biết rõ đây là mảnh kí ức về mùa xuân ở Rhodopes, một rặng núi tươi đẹp phía Nam Bulgaria, sáu năm sau vụ thảm sát Roma. Còn bao nhiêu năm sau khi người thân của anh ngã xuống thì Glorfindel không nhớ nổi – hoặc không muốn nhớ. Chỉ mùi tanh tưởi bám riết anh không tha, và dẫu nhắm mắt, anh vẫn có thể chỉ ra vị trí từng phần cơ thể của họ – sau khi bị chém đứt bởi nhát kiếm không thương tình, vung vãi khắp đường làng như từng mảnh giẻ rách đẫm máu…

Vậy mà sau từng ấy máu đổ, từng ấy kí ức tăm tối, từng ấy khổ đau và dối trá, mùa xuân ở Bulgaria vẫn tươi đẹp, rực rỡ như thể vùng đất này chưa từng sinh ra một con quỷ máu lạnh – một kẻ sát nhân không gớm tay. Vì nguyên do đó, Glorfindel thực sự sợ hãi. Sợ hãi sự luân chuyển của thời gian và sự thờ ơ của thế giới. Bất kể chuyện tàn nhẫn gì diễn ra, dòng chảy vĩ đại ấy vẫn tiếp tục. Chỉ có con người đứng lại cùng tội lỗi của anh ta mà thôi.

 _Con là đứa trẻ đem hi vọng đến cho thung lũng._  Người phụ nữ mỉm cười, lùa tay vào mái tóc vàng óng của đứa trẻ.  _Mái tóc này, đôi mắt này. Như đồng hoa anh thảo dưới bầu trời mùa xuân. Dân làng vẫn coi đó là loài hoa đem lại niềm vui và phúc lành._

Anh thảo báo tin xuân đến, còn mao lương là sứ giả mùa hạ. Cả hai đều mang sắc vàng rực, bung nở khắp những sống núi, dường chỉ cần một cơn gió thoáng qua là chúng sẽ đồng loạt bay lên, hoá thành nắng đầu ngày. Bầu trời cao xanh đến nhức nhối trải vô tận trên đầu, làm nổi rõ đỉnh núi xa còn phủ tuyết lấp lánh.

Còn trong tay anh là thanh trường kiếm nặng trĩu, dưới chân là bể máu cùng những mảnh thịt người nát bấy. Gai hoa hồng quấn chặt lấy anh, cào xé da thịt như lời nguyền vĩnh cửu.

Có người vừa ngồi xuống thảm cỏ. Một bàn tay dè dặt chạm vào tóc anh. Glorfindel còn chẳng nhớ vì sao mình để tóc dài.

“Anh ngủ rồi sao?” Giọng cậu mỏng tang như sương, song đủ để tim anh nghẹn lại vì hân hoan. Glorfindel biết cậu phải cố gắng nhường nào mới thốt được bấy nhiêu từ.

Anh không nghĩ mình nhớ giọng Erestor đến thế. Cậu hầu như im lặng kể từ lúc năng lực phán ngôn bị rối loạn – dĩ nhiên không tính những giây phút mất tự chủ. Mùa xuân năm ấy là quãng thời gian yên bình hiếm hoi, thành thử Glorfindel có nhiều thời gian luyện tập thôi miên hơn. Bầu không thanh khiết, bình yên và tách biệt ở đây xoa dịu cơn điên loạn của Erestor, hiệu quả hơn nhiều vùng họ đặt chân đến trước đó. Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng chỉ cần có vậy, bất chấp kí ức tồn tại trong mỗi thước đất dày vò anh từng giây từng phút.  _Bị quá khứ hành hạ, đổi lại Erestor được thoải mái là cái giá quá hời._

“Chỉ là thư giãn chút thôi.” Anh đáp, không biết là mình đang nói hay chỉ là âm thanh đồng vọng từ quá khứ. Niềm khát khao được mở mắt nhìn cậu cuộn trào trong vị giáo sĩ như một đợt sóng, đến độ anh phải nhắm chặt mắt tới khi hai mí đau nhức. “Cậu thấy dễ chịu hơn chưa, Erestor?”

Người ngồi cạnh không trả lời. Glorfindel bèn xoay người sang, lần tìm bàn tay cậu.

Nỗi hoảng loạn xuyên qua anh như một mũi giáo bén nhọn, khi tay anh siết trúng một bàn tay khác không hề có da thịt. Chưa kịp định thần, những đốt xương ngón tay đã móc vào áo chùng của Glorfindel. Mùi tử khí phả nồng nặc, át hết hương hoa dại ban đầu.

 _Đừng mở mắt_. Glorfindel tuyệt vọng ra lệnh cho bản thân. Vị giáo sĩ không lo gặp phải kẻ thù, anh chỉ sợ hình ảnh đầu tiên đập vào mắt mình là bộ xương của cậu.  _Đừng. Không phải cậu ấy. Chắc chắn không phải cậu ấy._

“Ngươi không phải là Erestor. Ngươi là ai?” Anh cất lời hỏi, giữ cho giọng mình không vói lên, trong khi bàn tay lạnh lẽo kia túm chặt lấy tay anh. Hơi lạnh chạy khắp mọi cơ thịt, và Glorfindel thốt nhiên nổi da gà như một giáo sĩ tập sự lần đầu tiếp xúc với ma quỷ.

Thứ kia phát ra âm thanh khùng khục, giống như tiếng cười sâu trong cổ họng, hoặc tiếng xương khô đập vào nhau. “Mày còn không nhận ra sao? Không nhận ra người đã rửa tội cho mày? Không nhận ra người đã dạy dỗ mày? Không nhận ra người đã chết dưới lưỡi kiếm của mày?”

“C-con…” Nỗi sợ hãi mơ hồ nãy giờ đã lớn thành một trận cuồng phong lạnh buốt. Cơn run rẩy bắt đầu tấn công anh dữ dội, xen lẫn với cảm giác ghê tởm và buồn nôn, hệt như buổi chiều nhuốm tà dương đỏ quạch thuở nào, hệt như khoảnh khắc anh tìm thấy cậu bị đóng đinh vào cây thập tự nhuốm máu. Vị giáo sĩ lần tìm xung quanh bằng cánh tay không bị kìm giữ, những mong có thể túm được một búi cỏ dại để không ngã. Tuy nhiên, thay vì cỏ, tay anh lại ngập trong thứ chất lỏng nhớp nháp. Mùi tanh nồng xộc lên, buốt đến tận óc.

“Mày làm nô lệ cho lũ quái vật, mày bán linh hồn cho quỷ Satan!” Thứ kia gào lên. Những con sóng máu xô mạnh vào Glorfindel, hất anh ngã nhào. “Lẽ ra tao không nên dạy mày, không nên giới thiệu mày với Đức Giám Mục. Mày là đồ vô ơn máu lạnh, mày giết mẹ mày, mày giết đồng đội mày, mày giết cả…”

“Không, thưa thầy, con không giết người!” Glorfindel thét lên, những mong biển máu kia lập tức nhấn chìm mình, để không phải nghe những lời buộc tội từ người chết. Anh thu hết sức tàn giằng khỏi bàn tay xương xẩu kia, tiếng áo rách toạc nghe như tiếng xé vải liệm. Tiếng xé vải liệm lẫn với tiếng than khóc dậy khắp ngôi làng nhỏ sau khi anh bỏ trốn vào rừng.

Năm đó anh mười bảy tuổi, lao vào cuộc săn đuổi hung thủ thật sự trong rặng núi, với vũ khí là thanh kiếm sét rỉ gỡ xuống từ vách hầm nhà thờ, hành trang là trái tim vỡ nát. Thậm chí không kịp nhìn mặt mẹ lần cuối. Anh chỉ nhớ đầu của mẹ rơi vào một lùm cỏ đỏ tươi, ngay trước cánh cổng gỗ cũ kĩ… Anh nhớ đôi mắt đỏ hoe của mẹ ngày các giáo sĩ xám đón anh đi, anh nhớ cả gương mặt bừng sáng niềm hân hoan khi bà thấy anh ở ngọn đồi đầu làng. Giáo sĩ xám không được phép về thăm người thân nếu giáo đoàn chưa phê chuẩn – nhất là khi đang làm nhiệm vụ. Song Glorfindel đã quá nôn nóng, quá khát khao được gặp lại mẹ, quên cả con quái vật mình đang theo dấu.

Và tai hoạ đã xảy ra. Kẻ đi săn trở thành kẻ bị săn, chỉ vì một giây phút yếu lòng.

_Mày giết mẹ mày, mày giết đồng đội mày, mày giết cả thầy mày…_

“Con không giết người.” Vị giáo sĩ nghẹn giọng, vùi mặt vào hai đầu gối sũng máu như một đứa trẻ tuyệt vọng, quên cả việc mình từng được xưng tụng khắp chi nhánh Đông Âu nhờ lòng quả cảm. “Con không giết người. Thầy không tin con sao?”

 _Khóc lóc chẳng có nghĩa lí gì cả, con trai ta. Con phải chịu trách nhiệm cho việc coi thường luật lệ của giáo đoàn X. Chính con mang tai ương đến cho họ._  Đức Giám Mục hiện ra từ màn sương dày đặc, mỉm cười vẻ bao dung, nhìn giáo sĩ tập sự đang thần người cạnh xác con quái vật – lưỡi kiếm gãy vẫn siết trong tay, còn mái tóc vàng đã chuyển sang màu đỏ bầm sau trận chiến.  _Con la hét để làm gì, con trai? Ông ta là thầy dạy kiếm của con nhỉ, cũng là một trong những linh mục truyền tin xuất sắc của giáo đoàn X, thật đáng tiếc. Nhưng dù sao họ cũng chết cả rồi. Người chết không nghe thấy, cũng không nhìn thấy. Việc duy nhất con nên làm là trả giá cho những tội lỗi của mình._

Glorfindel nghiến răng, phớt lờ lời ông ta. Trong giây lát, ảo ảnh của Đức Giám Mục lẫn bộ xương kia đều tan biến khỏi tâm trí anh. Thế giới của anh chỉ còn lại bóng tối và từng đợt sóng máu táp vào chân.

Anh mắc kẹt tại đó, trong nhà ngục do chính tâm trí mình dựng nên. Các giáo sĩ xám vẫn thường truyền nhau phương pháp kéo bản thân ra khỏi cơn điên loạn hoặc hôn mê – điều rất thường xảy ra sau mỗi trận chiến bằng tâm tường. Trước tiên phải giữ cho mình một góc khuất trong đầu – có thể là một giấc mơ hoặc kí ức bất kì, càng đau đớn càng tốt. Sau đó từ từ khơi dậy chúng, tương tự như việc dùng kim đâm vào tay để giữ tỉnh táo.

Glorfindel mỉm cười chua chát. Góc khuất trong tâm trí anh nhiều đến độ anh không rõ nên chọn cái nào.  _Mình cần tỉnh lại, bằng mọi giá. Nếu quá khứ ở Bulgaria chưa đủ đau đớn để phá vỡ nhà ngục này…_

Từng mảnh kí ức chầm chậm loé lên giữa màn tối rồi lụi tắt.

Erestor đang khóc, nước mắt lẫn máu nhỏ xuống nền gạch đỏ quạch. Tiếng thổn thức không ngừng của cậu dày vò anh hơn cả đòn roi tra tấn, hơn cả giây phút giáo đoàn đóng dấu sắt nung vào lưng anh như đóng dấu loài gia súc hạ đẳng. Bốn năm đồng hành cùng nhau, cùng vào sinh ra tử biết bao trận chiến, vị giáo sĩ tóc đen chưa bao giờ biểu lộ cảm xúc thật. Cậu luôn tạo cho anh cảm giác từ khi sinh ra, chiếc mặt nạ lãnh đạm vô cảm ấy đã gắn chặt với cậu. Song Glorfindel chưa từng khó chịu, bởi anh đã sớm nhận ra tình cảm trong trái tim cậu lại mãnh liệt hơn bất kì ai. Đến độ cậu sẵn sàng hi sinh tất cả để bảo vệ chúng.

Erestor đang khóc, bàn tay bị đóng đinh nát bấy, những ngón tay vô vọng bấu lấy thớ gỗ. Còn Đức Giám Mục đang tươi cười – nụ cười giả tạo quen thuộc của ông ta. Đức Ngài tiến tới bắt tay anh, một vinh hạnh tột cùng đối với thành viên giáo đoàn X. Tai Glorfindel ù đi, mắt anh nhức nhối vì ánh đèn, còn căn sảnh có mái vòm điêu khắc tinh xảo chao nghiêng như có thể sụp đổ bất cứ lúc nào. Anh chỉ loáng thoáng nghe Đức Ngài khen ngợi anh đã hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ, nghe ông ta cảm khái rằng cuối cùng cũng có thể bắt được một Kẻ Phán Ngôn thực thụ, rằng việc họ sắp tiến hành có thể vén màn bí mật của những phép thuật cổ xưa nào đó, để khôi phục thứ quyền năng đã mất nào đó Glorfindel chưa từng nghe qua…

Erestor đang khóc, khi mỗi nhát roi từ đội tra khảo giáng xuống. Thân roi chi chít gai móc dễ dàng xé rách da thịt như người ta bóc vỏ một quả cam. Biểu tượng gai hoa hồng của giáo đoàn X. Glorfindel cắn môi, không để ý máu ứa ra chảy dọc cằm mình. Anh biết cậu không khóc vì đau đớn thể xác, mà vì người đang vung roi là nhân vật chẳng xa lạ gì với cả hai. Khuôn mặt kia khuất sau lớp mặt nạ – truyền thống của đội tra khảo, song anh nghĩ một phần ngài muốn giấu những giọt nước mắt.  _Mình đã đẩy hai người bạn thân nhất vào tình cảnh nào thế này?_  Ruột gan anh quặn thắt. Không gian chỉ còn tiếng roi vung. Trong một nhịp tim đập, con quỷ trong anh quay mũi kiếm về phía các giáo sĩ xám. Và không bao giờ quay ngược lại nữa.

Erestor đang khóc, đôi mắt trong veo như hai viên thạch anh đen xoáy vào anh, tuyệt vọng hỏi  _Tại sao, tại sao?_  Glorfindel lắc đầu, một tay siết lấy thân kiếm, tay kia kéo cậu nép sát vào mình. Lối đi bốc mùi tử khí và trơn trượt. Mái tóc đen dài của Elrond xổ tung, tương phản với ngọn lửa trắng trên mũi giáo của ngài. Sau lưng anh, lại một nhóm giáo sĩ ngã xuống. Gió khuya quật mạnh vào hai thân người đang dìu nhau về phía cánh cổng, cái lạnh như từng nhát dao cắt xuyên da thịt. Vầng trăng trên Roma đỏ tươi màu máu. Bàn tay dập nát của cậu siết lấy lưng anh, gắt gao tuyệt vọng như thể anh là cái neo duy nhất giữ cậu lại thế giới.

Erestor đang khóc, vùi mặt vào màn tối trong góc nhà nguyện cổ xưa. Glorfindel từng nghe ai đó đúc kết rằng người điên thường cười, song từ lúc rời căn sảnh chết chóc ở Roma, cậu chỉ sầu muộn và than khóc mà thôi. Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng đứng ở cửa, ôm lấy cánh tay ngang dọc vết cắt, bất lực nhìn người bạn chìm trong điên loạn cùng cơn ác mộng không có điểm kết thúc. Transylvania là vùng đất của những truyền thuyết hắc ám, bầu không khí ở đây hành hạ Erestor từng giây từng phút.

 _Tại sao chúng ta không thể ở lại Bulgaria quê hương anh?_  Cậu hỏi trong một lần tỉnh táo hiếm hoi. Hẳn cậu cũng đã phải lòng vùng núi thanh bình, tinh khiết có mùa xuân rực rỡ sắc hoa dại. Glorfindel lặng lẽ lắc đầu, dẫu thâm tâm anh chỉ muốn quay lại rặng Rhodopes ngay lập tức, nơi Erestor và anh có thể sống cuộc đời bình thường. Với điều kiện không có vòng dây gai của giáo đoàn X. trói buộc.

Mùa xuân năm đó, các giáo sĩ đã lần ra tung tích anh và Erestor ở Bugalria, Glorfindel không còn cách nào khác ngoài việc lên đường đến Romania, dấn thân vào một truyền thuyết mơ hồ đẫm máu – con đường duy nhất đổi lấy tự do cho hai người họ.

 _Mình không làm được._  Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng tuyệt vọng gục xuống biển máu.

Anh không thể nghĩ về Erestor lâu thêm, huống gì dùng những kí ức đó để kéo mình khỏi cơn hôn mê.  _Erestor, tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không làm được._

“Mở mắt ra đi, đứa con trai hèn nhát yếu đuối của ta.” Giọng nhừa nhựa quen thuộc cất lên, nửa rõ ràng như gần sát bên tai, nửa như vọng về từ lòng giếng kí ức sâu hun hút. Nếu là ngày hôm qua, khi Glorfindel chưa dấn mình vào cuộc đấu tâm tưởng, anh sẽ giết chết kẻ nào dám gọi mình là hèn nhát yếu đuối. Song lúc bấy giờ anh chỉ có thể lẳng lặng chấp nhận bốn từ ấy, để từng từ cào xé gan ruột mình tựa như uống một cốc rượu độc.  _Lại là một phần kí ức khác sao? Mình không nghĩ Đức Giám Mục tồn tại trong tâm trí mình nhiều đến vậy._

“Ngẩng mặt lên, giáo sĩ quả cảm nhất Đông Âu. Hay con không muốn trả thù mụ phù thuỷ rách rưới đó?” Glorfindel nhướng mắt nhìn qua mớ tóc mái loà xoà, bắt được ánh tím đặc trưng từ mặt nhẫn của Đức Giám Mục. Tim anh gần như ngưng đập trong khoảnh khắc.  _Nếu là kí ức hoặc ảo ảnh, mọi vật đều không có ánh phản chiếu. Ông ta đã bước vào đầu mình tự lúc nào?_

Người đang nhìn xuống anh khẽ mỉm cười, song cặp mày rậm của ông ta lập tức nhíu lại, phủ bóng lên đôi mắt xanh chưa bao giờ biết cười. “Ta không muốn thêm một giáo sĩ đi theo vết xe đổ của Elrond năm xưa. Sau khi nhận nhiệm vụ đến Romania thu hồi ‘thứ đó’, Cha ấy đã lợi dụng lúc ta lơ là để chặn luồng tâm tưởng, dẫn đến nhiều hệ luỵ cùng tổn thất không đáng, buộc ta phải sử dụng một phương pháp kiểm soát sít sao hơn. Ta và con được kết nối với nhau qua con dấu của giáo đoàn, con quên rồi sao?”

 _Vòng gai hoa hồng._  Glorfindel cắn môi, vô thức đưa tay sờ lên lưng, vị trí giáo đoàn X đóng con dấu sắt nung hình vòng gai, sau cuộc thẩm vấn về quái vật ăn thịt người trên rặng Rhodopes.  _Vậy ra đây là cách giáo đoàn tìm ra mình và Erestor ở Bulgaria năm đó… thậm chí khi cả hai trốn khỏi Roma, nhất cử nhất động đều đã bị theo dõi. Đó là lí do vì sao ông ta không yêu cầu mình báo cáo thường xuyên về tình hình tìm kiếm “thứ đó” tại Romania. Chúng ta chưa bao giờ được tự do._

“Vả lại.” Đức Giám Mục phẩy tay, mặt nhẫn thạch anh tím loé lên như vệt sao băng giữa màn đêm. “Có vẻ con đang gặp chút rắc rối. Ta khó thể ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ khi con chiên của mình lâm vào tuyệt vọng. Dù hai tấm khiên Erestor dùng để bảo vệ con gây cho ta không ít khó khăn, bởi chúng có thể ngăn chặn cả ma quỷ lẫn luồng tâm tưởng lạ. Thật may cuối cùng ta cũng vào đây được.”

“Tấm khiên của Erestor? Ý Đức Ngài là gì?” Glorfindel không khỏi bật thốt, dẫu sau đó anh thấy mình thật ngu ngốc. _Sau khi bị tra tấn, cậu không thể điều khiển năng lực của mình, kể cả việc tạo khiên phòng thủ. Để tạo ra chúng cần một tâm trí vững vàng và tỉnh táo… lẽ nào…_

“Theo đúng nghĩa đen. Con biết ta không thích đánh đố.” Đức Giám Mục bình thản đáp. Đầu Glorfindel nhức như búa bổ vì kí ức, nỗi đau, nỗi hụt hẫng kì lạ cùng hàng trăm thắc mắc chưa được giải đáp. “Có vẻ như bạn con đã lấy lại sức mạnh ngày xưa – bằng  _cách nào đó_. Con có thể tự mình tìm hiểu, miễn đừng quên nhiệm vụ và lời thề trước giáo đoàn X.”

 _Erestor, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?_  Vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng siết tay, ước gì mình chưa từng dây vào cuộc chiến tâm tưởng định mệnh trên đỉnh dốc. Luồng suy nghĩ của anh như bị hút cả về người bạn tóc đen, thành thử anh khó thể bình tĩnh suy xét tình hình trước mắt.  _Nói gì đó đi, Erestor. Làm ơn nói với tôi rằng cậu đã không mù quáng đến mức ấy… không phải là con đường chết chóc ấy…_

_Nếu Erestor thực sự không tin tưởng ngươi, nếu ngay từ đầu hắn đã sẵn sàng phản bội lời hứa với ngươi…_

“Con tự dày vò để làm gì, con trai? Con hầu như chẳng thay đổi kể từ trận chiến ở rặng Rhodopes, vẫn dại khờ như thế, ngây thơ như thế. Thay vì phí phạm thời gian vào những câu hỏi, con nên quyết tâm tìm câu trả lời thì hơn.” Đức Giám Mục luôn nói bằng giọng êm ru, kể cả khi trách cứ hay giận dữ, kể cả khi ra lệnh giết chóc và tra tấn tù nhân.

Glorfindel nuốt nghẹn, cổ họng anh đắng nghét vị của sự bất lực. Phần da thịt bị đóng dấu đột nhiên nhức nhối, như thể giáo đoàn chỉ vừa hạ con dấu sắt nung xuống, và lưng anh vẫn còn bốc khói cùng mùi thịt cháy. Cách Đức Giám Mục xuống giọng ở cuối câu cho thấy cuộc nói chuyện đã đi đến hồi kết, ông ta không kiên nhẫn thêm được nữa. Anh buộc phải đáp lời ông ta, hoặc mắc kẹt vĩnh viễn trong nhà ngục kí ức này.  _Erestor. Mình phải biết chuyện gì xảy ra với cậu ấy. Con cáo già này đã sớm tìm một cái giá khó thể từ chối._

Không còn đường nào để quay lại, và Glorfindel cũng không còn gì để mất.

Cánh chim ưng tự do chao liệng giữa tầng không, hương hoa dại và tiếng thông reo trên rặng Rhodopes, dòng Seine lặng lờ chảy vào màn sương, bầu trời mùa xuân Bulgaria trải ngút. Tất cả vĩnh viễn không còn tồn tại trong thế giới của Glorfindel.  _Thế giới của ngươi là con đường làng vung vãi xác người thân, là căn sảnh đẫm máu ở Roma, là nhà nguyện tăm tối ở Romania, là giao kèo bằng máu ngươi đã kí với Đức Giám Mục trước khi lên đường đến Romania._

“Ngài nói sẽ không làm ngơ khi con chiên tuyệt vọng.” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng gạt mớ tóc mái loà xoà để nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt xanh sắc lạnh kia. “Vậy cái giá cho cuộc trao đổi này là gì?”

“Ta có lời thề của con ở Bulgaria, về việc tiêu diệt Kẻ Phán Ngôn để đoạt lấy ‘thứ đó’, hi vọng con còn nhớ thời điểm ấn định. Vậy là đủ, ta không cần thêm gì từ con nữa.” Đức Giám Mục vuốt nhẹ chòm râu xám điểm bạc, nụ cười giả tạo thường trực trên môi. “Bây giờ, con chỉ cần trao cho ta góc khuất tăm tối nhất, bí mật nhất con từng có. Ta sẽ giúp con tỉnh lại, theo đúng phương pháp của các giáo sĩ xám.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Rốt cuộc anh đã nhìn thấy gì? Em trai tôi làm sao?”

Aragorn gần như không nghe thấy câu hỏi ráo hoảnh của Boromir, cũng không có thời gian sắp xếp từ ngữ để đáp lại anh ta, khi họ lao bừa qua lùm cây thấp um tùm lá. Mặt anh đau nhức vì bị vô số cành con quật vào, song nỗi kinh hoàng lớn dần trong tim đã lấn át mọi cảm giác khác. Máu réo gào trong tai anh, gai dại cắt ngọt qua lớp áo choàng mỏng xơ xác, còn chân liên tục vấp phải những ngạnh đá đen đâm khỏi nền đất rừng – hệt như những cái bẫy xảo trá giấu mình dưới lớp cỏ long nha lún phún. Vị giáo sĩ trẻ không tài nào tập trung để sử dụng năng lực trinh sát.  _Nếu phía trước có một con quỷ ăn thịt người, có lẽ mình chỉ nhận ra khi đâm sầm vào nó._

Boromir thình lình kéo mạnh tay anh. “Phía này.” Chàng chiến binh nói, giọng hụt hơi. Có vẻ anh ta còn muốn gặng hỏi Aragorn thêm hàng trăm, hàng ngàn câu nữa, song anh ta cũng ý thức được tâm trí người đồng hành đang bị những điều tăm tối hơn choán lấy, và câu trả lời sẽ có chừng nào họ xuống đến cuối thung lũng.

Họ bươn vội khỏi dặm rừng rậm rạp, để đến bên rìa một vách đất dựng đứng. Vùng trũng phía dưới trải ra, chỉ có cỏ dại mọc cao quá đầu, sáng lung linh trong ánh trăng non như một đại dương xanh bạc ma mị.  _Địa hình từng được bàn tay con người gọt đẽo_. Giáo sĩ tóc đen thầm nghĩ, tự hỏi lòng chảo này trước đây có phải một phần của ngôi làng. Aragorn mơ hồ nghe được khúc ca lặng lẽ của con suối nhỏ, hệt như tiếng vọng từ quá khứ, một thanh âm quá buồn bã, quá dịu dàng, không phù hợp chút nào với sự ráo hoảnh hiện thời của anh.

“Chúng ta có thể trượt xuống. Chỉ cần đi ngược bờ suối là tới được làng. Khoảng mười phút đi bộ, nhưng nếu ban đêm thì phải hai mươi, bởi không chắc sinh vật nào sẽ ngáng đường.” Boromir lào khào, hất đầu về một con dốc mòn nhẵn ẩn mình sau đám đá tảng và địa y. Có vẻ như lối tắt này được sử dụng khá thường xuyên trong quá khứ, song Aragorn không muốn nghĩ những chủng tộc nào từng in dấu chân mình lên nền đất mùn lổn nhổn đá ấy.  _Có thể là đội quân của ông hoàng Thranduil năm xưa rút lui về pháo đài bên kia núi. Có thể là những Vệ Binh đầu tiên săn lùng đám ma quỷ hoành hành trong lãnh địa trước khi thiêu sống chúng. Có thể là một thôn nữ vào rừng hái lá thuốc. Có thể là một người thợ săn bình thường nào đó lên đường và không bao giờ quay trở lại. Có thể là những móng vuốt dính đầy máu tươi của lũ sói sau trận tàn sát…_

Thiếu nữ tóc đen xoay chiếc giỏ mây phủ vải trong tay, khoả chân trong dòng nước lấp lánh hoa nắng. Hình ảnh kì lạ ấy nháng qua tâm trí Aragorn, rồi nhanh chóng tan biến vào bóng tối ken đặc của đại ngàn.  _Rễ cây nữ lang có thể dùng làm thuốc ngủ._  Cô nói, cúi xuống săm soi một bụi cây nhỏ. Từng lọn tóc huyền xoã dọc tấm lưng mảnh dẻ, như những đoá hoa dệt từ màn đêm.  _Nhưng nếu em dùng quá liều, đó sẽ là giấc ngủ vĩnh viễn._

 _Chết tiệt, ngươi phải tỉnh táo._  Vị giáo sĩ hít vào một hơi, lạnh và đau buốt. Anh từng nghe các giáo sĩ kì cựu nói về hiện tượng ảo giác và tê liệt nếu sử dụng năng lực quá nhiều. Phổi anh bỏng rát, còn đầu nhức bưng bưng gần như muốn vỡ tung – sau nhiều nỗ lực kết nối tâm trí không thành với Faramir. Vị giáo sĩ tóc đen biết chắc có điều gì đó không ổn, thậm chí hung gở đang diễn ra, tựa như một cơn sóng thần đen kịt sắp đổ xuống ngôi làng, mà anh chỉ có thể tuyệt vọng đứng nhìn, không sao chặn đứng nó.

“Thôi nào, không còn thời gian chần chừ đâu!” Tiếng Boromir hối thúc vọng đến, đánh tan ảo ảnh bủa vây anh. Giọng đầy cương quyết dẫu nhuốm mệt mỏi lẫn lo sợ. “Lúc nãy anh vội vàng lắm cơ mà, thợ săn ma cà rồng.”

 _Đi ngay. Và điều cuối cùng ta dặn cậu. Đừng tin bất cứ ai trên vùng đất này, dù là thánh thần, ác quỷ hay con người._  Lời Glorfindel hét với theo Aragorn, vài giây trước khi con sói khổng lồ nhảy xổ vào ông ta, xoáy trong tâm trí anh như mũi kiếm nung đỏ. Các Giáo sĩ xám vẫn được dạy tuyệt đối không được tin tưởng bất cứ điều gì trên thế giới. Trừ Ngày phán xét cuối cùng.

Tuy nhiên, vào cái đêm dài đằng đẵng ấy, khi cả vùng núi hẻo lánh chậm rãi chuyển mình vào một lời nguyền khác tăm tối hơn, một mưu tính khác tàn nhẫn hơn, Aragorn đã quyết định tin tưởng chàng Vệ Binh, bởi không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Lũ người sói đang âm mưu trong rừng, hành tung bất định của đội gác ma cà rồng, những mối hiểm nguy không tên liên tục rình rập ngôi làng, còn thằng bé anh kết nối tâm tưởng – cũng chính là em trai của Boromir – lại mắc bẫy của sinh vật tà ác vô hình nào đó. Cậu nhóc đã quyết định đi săn người sói với một cây chĩa ba cùn, giữa lúc tình hình diễn biến vô cùng khó lường.

Aragorn đã kết nối đủ lâu để sinh lòng cảm mến với Faramir, và anh cũng từng nghe Boromir nhắc về em trai mình bằng cả trái tim.  _Cha sẽ khiển trách mình làm hỏng nhiệm vụ chỉ vì một thằng bé bình thường. Lẽ ra mình phải theo dõi lũ người sói._ Vị của tội lỗi đắng nghét trong anh, song không mạnh mẽ bằng lòng quyết tâm vừa bùng lên.

Bởi Aragorn biết cảm giác bất lực tột độ này – không thể cứu lấy người mình quý mến. Nó vẫn tồn tại, vẫn không ngừng cựa quậy trong những ảo ảnh thoáng qua, trong cơn ác mộng trước khi họ đặt chân đến Romania, ở một góc xa xôi nhạt nhoà trong tiềm thức. Kí ức vụn vỡ và mờ nhạt như sương, song anh chắc chắn nó đã từng diễn ra.

Anh lắc mạnh đầu thêm lần nữa, rồi theo Boromir trượt xuống con dốc ngắn, bỏ lại bìa rừng thẫm tối, im lìm sau lưng.

Không kịp nhìn thấy đôi mắt đỏ cháy bừng căm hận và ngùn ngụt khao khát giết chóc ngay trên đỉnh dốc.

***

Chiến binh bí ẩn giấu nửa mặt sau tán lá khẽ mỉm cười, khoé môi đỏ rực nhếch lên, chưa để lộ cặp răng nanh, song sắc đỏ ấy đã đủ đáng sợ vì tương phản với làn da trắng bệch không sức sống. Tuy nhiên, đứa bé đang chìa đoá hồng dại cho anh ta dường không biết sợ người lạ, trong đôi mắt xám trong veo chỉ có niềm hiếu kì trẻ dại, và có lẽ điều đó khiến anh thấy thú vị.

Mưa vẫn đang lất phất trên vòm rừng, như những giọt lệ cổ xưa xám xịt, lặng lẽ rơi xuống rồi tan biến vào biển sương trắng đục vừa dâng lên quanh họ. Rừng già chìm trong tĩnh mịch, thi thoảng có tiếng quạ kêu xa xa từ phía nghĩa trang bên rìa làng, ảm đạm và thê thiết. Mùi hương ẩm thấp của quá khứ cùng sự hiu quạnh trườn xuống từ ngọn cây ướt sũng bám đầy địa y, nơi những sinh vật buồn bã vô danh vẫn làm tổ. Từ ngày tỉnh lại trong hầm mộ, thế giới này vẫn như anh nhớ, ngập tràn bóng tối chết chóc, nỗi buồn thương uất hận dai dẳng, và màn sương mờ đục lạnh buốt xương.

“Cảm ơn.” Chiến binh một tay đón lấy đoá hoa hồng dại, tay kia nắm lấy bàn tay bé nhỏ của đứa trẻ. “Nên về thôi. Anh sẽ đưa em về tận nhà.”

“Em… không nhớ nhà mình ở đâu. ” Khuôn mặt non trẻ nhăn lại, nước mắt lại chực ứa ra – tình trạng hệt như khi anh mới tìm thấy nó, đang gào khóc gọi mẹ bên gốc sồi cổ thụ. Anh không hiểu làm sao một đứa trẻ chừng hai tuổi lại có thể đi lạc xa đến thế, trong khu rừng u ám đầy rẫy sinh vật tà ác này.

“Nhưng anh biết.” Chiến binh tóc vàng quả quyết, tháo móc gài rồi quấn áo choàng của chính mình quanh thân hình bé nhỏ kia, để ngăn mưa cùng hơi lạnh – không phải từ sương, mà là từ chính cơ thể đã chết của anh. Thằng bé ngừng khóc, với tay về phía anh, có vẻ nó rất thích chiếc ghim cài. Mặt ghim bằng hồng ngọc, tựa như một giọt lệ máu, chạm khắc tinh xảo đoá hồng nhung bừng nở. Đoá hồng nhung thuộc về một vương quốc yểu mệnh, đã lụi tàn từ hơn hai trăm năm trước. Anh yêu đoá hồng dại lấm tấm nước mưa mà thằng bé vừa hái hơn. Dù bị ngắt khỏi cây, nó vẫn còn đầy sức sống, bất chấp chỉ là sự níu giữ tuyệt vọng trước định mệnh héo tàn không thể tránh. Anh không nhớ lần cuối cùng mình bước trong vườn hoa hồng của phụ vương là lúc nào.

Đội trưởng của anh từng khổ sở nói vì họ đã chết, nên họ yêu thích vật sống. Đúng hơn là niềm yêu thích bệnh hoạn đến từ khao khát muốn chiếm chút sinh khí cho thể xác đã giá lạnh của mình. Kí ức ấy khiến anh ghê tởm – cả bản thân lẫn đoá hồng dại trước mặt. Trong một nhịp tim đập, anh đã suýt vứt nó đi, nếu đôi mắt xám trong veo kia không đăm đăm nhìn anh. Anh đành thả bông hoa vào bao tên đeo bên sườn, rồi bế xốc thằng bé lên, hướng về phía ngôi nhà tách biệt trên đỉnh đồi, nhỏ bé và xiêu vẹo, mái rơm xám xịt náu mình sau lớp lớp thân sồi. Ngày xưa, ngôi làng rộng hơn, thay vì thu mình lại thành một dúm mái lợp cỏ thảm hại, co sát vào nhau dưới lòng thung, vô vọng chống lại nỗi sợ hãi không tên từ phía rừng già.

 _Chúng ta bảo vệ dân làng chỉ vì họ là nguồn sống của chúng ta._  Ông hoàng đã chết mỉm cười, máu chảy dọc khoé miệng nhếch lên của ông ta, đỏ như vòng hoa hồng không lá trên tóc.  _Và vì ta cần chúng tồn tại cho đến ngày Cha ấy trở lại – dù chỉ dăm ba tên. Nếu không có người sống thực sự, cánh cổng sẽ không thể mở được._  Ông ta trầm ngâm nói tiếp, rồi lại chìm vào khoảng lặng quen thuộc. Khoảng lặng nơi kí ức quyện vào thực tại, và ông hoàng có thể gặp lại bóng hình người mình yêu, dẫu chỉ là những hình ảnh vụn vỡ, mờ mịt như bóng trăng trên mặt biển. Ông hoàng kiêu hãnh ấy chưa bao giờ quên vị giáo sĩ năm xưa, bất kể những tai ương ngài ta đem đến Transylvania. Và chiến binh tóc vàng cũng không quên. Anh dự phần trong kế hoạch dang dở của Elrond, kế hoạch đã bị trì hoãn hàng trăm năm trời vẫn tuyệt vọng đợi ngày khởi động lại, hệt như những con quỷ hút máu bấu víu lấy sự sống cùng thế giới không còn thuộc về mình.

 _Cha ấy sẽ không trở lại. Chính mắt mình đã thấy Cha ấy đâm ngọn giáo vào ngực, cũng như nỗi tuyệt vọng cùng cực của ông hoàng vì không thể biến người yêu thành ma cà rồng bất tử._  Anh nghĩ, bước đi nhanh hơn, song không ra khỏi vùng che chắn của tán cây du.  _Chúng ta cần một kế hoạch mới, và một giáo sĩ mới._

Mưa lây phây vương trên tóc họ những đoá hoa bạc li ti. Trên mái tóc vàng dài của anh, và trên mái tóc xoăn đen sẫm của thằng bé – đặc trưng dễ thấy của cư dân vùng Transylvania. Thằng bé vẫn chưa đến tuổi nhận ra sự khác biệt đang chảy trong huyết quản mình, song vị chiến binh đã sớm nhìn thấy. Con đường phía trước của nó chỉ có bóng tối và khổ đau. Thật đáng tiếc, anh thầm nghĩ, một đứa trẻ ngoan ngoãn, chân thành và sáng dạ. Song các Vệ Binh chỉ xét đến di sản của cha ông nó mà thôi. Vệ Binh xua đuổi và săn lùng ma cà rồng cũng gắt gao như những loài ma quỷ khác, song chỉ trong địa phận quanh làng – nơi chúng kiểm soát. Chúng không bao giờ dám vượt qua nửa cánh rừng, bởi kỹ năng và lực lượng quá chênh lệch.

“Những kẻ sống trong khu rừng không được tốt bụng lắm.” Chiến binh nói, khi chân đồi chỉ còn cách họ một quãng. Anh nghe tiếng giã đều đặn vọng từ mái hiên sau nhà. “Nên lần sau, nếu bị lạc, hãy gọi anh. Anh sẽ chỉ đến nếu em gọi, và anh sẽ chỉ vào nhà nếu được mời.”

“Em không biết tên anh.” Thằng bé lắc đầu.

“Nghe cho kĩ.” Chiến binh đã chết nói, rồi cúi xuống thì thầm thật khẽ vào tai đứa trẻ. Cảm giác cái tên bật ra khỏi đầu môi vừa mới mẻ, vừa lạ lẫm, tựa như anh không nhận ra đó là tên mình trong khoảnh khắc.

Bởi từ rất lâu rồi, có lẽ là từ khi phụ vương giương ngọn chiến kì thêu hoa hồng nhung lên, họ không gọi anh bằng tên. Mà chỉ gọi là “Hoàng tử” hoặc “Con trai của Thranduil.”

***  
Lúc họ cùng trèo qua những tảng đá xám lạnh, Aragorn để ý mặt dây chuyền hình trăng lưỡi liềm trên cổ chàng Vệ Binh trẻ đang lờ mờ toả sáng, thứ ánh sáng xanh dìu dịu như ánh trăng kết tinh.

“Mặt dây của cậu sao thế?” Anh hỏi vội, và Boromir giật mình nhìn xuống. Cậu ta ngập ngừng nâng vầng trăng nhỏ bé ấy lên, rồi lại thả xuống với một cái nhíu mày tăm tối.

“Bọn tôi sử dụng thứ này để liên lạc. Thông báo triệu tập tất cả các đội Vệ Binh… cùng lệnh sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Tôi e sắp có chuyện không ổn.” Cuối cùng Boromir nói, tay nhét mặt dây vào sâu trong ngực áo. Giọng cậu ta có vẻ khổ sở bất thường. Aragorn ái ngại nhìn, anh biết mình sắp lôi chàng Vệ Binh trẻ vào rắc rối – cuộc sống trong giáo đoàn giúp anh hiểu cảm giác tội lỗi cùng những hình phạt nghiêm khắc nếu dám đi ngược với yêu cầu của cấp trên. Huống gì Boromir đã quyết định bỏ đội gác để dấn thân vào hung hiểm cùng anh – vì lí do nào đó chỉ mình cậu ta biết.

“Cậu có thể quay lại với họ.” Anh nói. “Tôi sẽ giúp em cậu, nếu nó thực sự gặp rắc rối với lũ sói. Nếu cậu không tin lời cáo buộc của Thủ Lĩnh Théoden về tôi, hãy để tôi hành động.”

“Tôi…” Chàng Vệ Binh há miệng dợm đáp. Song tiếng thét cao vói, thê lương từ màn tối gần bờ sông nổi lên, xé toang bầu không tĩnh mịch của buổi đêm đầu hạ, và khiến máu trong người họ đông lại tức khắc.

Vì đó là tiếng một đứa trẻ.

“Faramir! Không!” Boromir hét lên, quăng mình xuống vách đất, nhanh chóng biến mất trong biển cỏ mờ mịt ánh trăng. Như thể màn khuya đã nuốt chửng anh ta, không khác gì con thú đói ngấu.

Aragorn không ngờ chàng Vệ Binh có thể chạy nhanh đến thế. Anh bật ra một câu rủa – lẽ ra anh ta phải biết tiếng hét sẽ đánh động những mối nguy hiểm náu mình trong bóng đêm. Song cũng khó trách, vì tiếng đứa trẻ kia rất có thể là cậu nhóc với cây chĩa ba cùn…

Không đặng đừng, vị giáo sĩ trẻ tuốt kiếm, phạt gãy những thân cỏ cản đường, vừa theo vết Boromir vừa xoay người cảnh giác tứ phía. Chẳng mấy chốc, tim anh lại đập dồn như một con chim mắc bẫy. Anh vốn được huấn luyện để trinh sát, chứ không phải bọc hậu – đó vốn là nhiệm vụ của các giáo sĩ phòng thủ.  _Chúng ở đâu?_  Câu hỏi dội trong bộ óc nhức nhối của anh như từng hồi trống điên dại. Ít ra lúc lũ người sói dồn anh vào mớ bụi gai dưới tu viện, anh còn có thể nắm chắc vị trí của chúng.  _Ở đâu?_  Chìm ngập trong biển cỏ, bóng tối xa lạ cùng nỗi sợ hãi của chính bản thân, anh không sao phân biệt được phương hướng hay màu sắc. Vạn vật đều nhuốm một sắc xám xanh tàn úa. Chỉ con đường mà chàng Vệ Binh vạch ra trong hoảng loạn là rõ nét nhất. Aragorn thận trọng lần theo vết cỏ gãy dập, thứ mùi hăng hắc kì cục ập đến xộc vào mũi. Tâm tưởng không thể mở rộng được, anh chỉ còn biết dựa vào thính giác. Thật may, vì màn đêm dưới thung lũng yên tĩnh bất thường. Lẫn trong tiếng suối xa xa còn có thứ âm thanh khác, cổ xưa, thô ráp, xấu xí và ghê rợn.

Giáo sĩ trẻ hít vào một hơi, buốt lạnh, ép mình chờ đợi kẻ thù vào tầm ngắm. Những ngón tay khép quanh chuôi dao, hai ngón đặt trên sống dao, theo đúng bài bản mà anh từng được đào tạo dưới mê cung tăm tối của giáo đoàn. Viên thạch anh tím khảm nơi chuôi bỏng rẫy dưới da anh. Không cần phải đoán thứ ma quỷ nào đang tiến đến.

Lưỡi kim loại vuột khỏi tay anh như một nháng lửa bạc cắt xuyên màn đêm, cắm thẳng vào cổ họng thứ vừa chồm lên, ngập đến chuôi.  _Luôn luôn nhắm vào mắt hoặc cổ họng. Tim là thứ xa vời trong một trận chiến hỗn loạn._  Elrond, hoặc ai đó từng căn dặn. Aragorn không có thời gian suy nghĩ nhiều, vội vàng vung kiếm kết liễu sinh vật kia ngay khi nó vừa đổ ập xuống nền cỏ. Có lẽ nó còn chẳng biết sự sống trong mình vuột đi nhanh như thế nào. Mùi tanh tưởi xộc lên át cả hương cây lá hăng hăng. Chỉ là một con sói bình thường.  _Trinh sát, giống như ngươi._  Aragorn nhận ra trong lúc rút dao khỏi bộ lông nhớp máu và chùi lưỡi kim loại bằng một túm cỏ. Dẫu mọi việc chỉ diễn ra trong khoảnh khắc, song tiếng kêu đau đớn của con sói hẳn đã báo động cho đồng bọn của chúng. Cùng những kẻ địa vị cao hơn.

Quả nhiên, chỉ vài giây sau, âm thanh rẽ cỏ loạt soạt bắt đầu vẳng đến. Mỗi lúc một gần hơn, dày đặc hơn.

 _Phải đến chỗ Boromir._  Aragorn lùi về phía con đường do chàng Vệ Binh tạo ra, rồi bắt đầu chạy. Gió đêm rít qua tai anh, trong khi hơi thở hôi hám của lũ người sói gần như có thể sờ thấy được. Nền đất dưới chân anh từ từ đổ dốc, đến lúc gặp một vách đất nữa – thấp hơn cái mà anh và Borormir trượt xuống ban nãy một chút. Không cần quay đầu lại, Aragorn cũng biết hàng chục cặp mắt đỏ đang đuổi theo mình.

 _Không được để chúng đến gần làng._  Vị giáo sĩ trẻ kẹp lấy lưỡi dao bạc, phóng về phía sau. Tiếng tru đau đớn dội vào tai anh, cho biết con dao đã trúng mục tiêu. Trước khi con sói gần nhất chạm được móng vuốt vào vạt áo, anh đã ném kiếm xuống vách đất rồi vụt nhảy theo, cuộn tròn người lại, nhắm đáp vào một lùm cỏ khô. Dẫu vậy, anh vẫn lăn thêm một đoạn dốc ngắn vì quán tính, lực va chạm khiến cả đầu gối lẫn cẳng tay tê dại. Vài viên đá dăm sắc nhọn đâm trúng phần tay trần, mùi máu làm Aragorn lo ngại hơn cơn đau nhói buốt.

Cỏ dưới lòng chảo nông này thưa thớt hơn, và thứ mùi đặc trưng cho thấy quanh đó có khá nhiều bụi phụ tử đang ra hoa. Aragorn chống kiếm, gạt mớ tóc bết mồ hôi khỏi mắt, ngẩng nhìn khoảng năm, sáu hình thù đen đủi ló ra từ biển cỏ trên đầu dốc. Chúng không ngớt gầm gừ, cào bới mặt đất và tru lên từng tiếng điên dại.  _Phụ tử là khắc tinh của lũ sói, thành thử chúng không dám xuống ngay. Tuy nhiên vẫn có những lối đi vòng khác…_

Lũ người sói vẫn chưa lộ diện. Ngay cả khi mùi máu của hai con sói chết đang bao phủ trảng cỏ trên kia. Người sói có thể ăn thịt cả đồng loại nếu muốn, và thứ máu gì cũng có thể kích động bản năng giết chóc trong chúng.

Tim Aragorn đập dồn khi thấy bóng hình quen thuộc đang tập tễnh chạy về phía mình, còn dìu thêm một đứa trẻ – rõ ràng chàng Vệ Binh kì cựu này không cần đến sự giúp đỡ của anh. Hẳn cậu ta tìm đến sự che chở của những cây phụ tử. Song nếu chúng quá đông, đây cũng có thể là đường cùng của họ.

Mắt anh bắt được một thoáng chuyển động ngay bên phải Boromir. Rất nhanh, rất khẽ, như một con rắn luồn trong bụi cỏ. Chàng Vệ Binh còn cách anh một quãng, có vẻ cũng nhận ra điểm bất thường. Cậu nói gì đó và đứa trẻ nọ buông tay cậu ra một cách đầy khó nhọc. Nhanh như chớp. Boromir rút tên, giương cung, nhắm thẳng về phía anh.

Rồi bắn. Không chút đắn đo.

Mũi tên vuột đi cùng lúc với thanh kiếm trong tay Aragorn.

Lưỡi kiếm xuyên ngọt qua con sói chực vồ lấy Boromir, như thể nó làm bằng cỏ khô, chứ không phải máu và thịt. Cậu ta giật mình, kéo thằng bé nhảy tránh sang bên, trong khi sinh vật khát máu kia giãy chết, máu chảy đỏ cả trảng đất.

Mũi tên cắm thẳng vào vách đất phía sau Aragorn. Chỉ cách đầu anh khoảng vài đốt tay. “Là tôi đây, Boromir.” Anh gọi, cảm thấy giọng mình vang quá to trong không gian tĩnh mịch. Sự tĩnh mịch trước giờ giông bão nổi lên. Cảm giác gai lạnh từ từ chạy dọc sống lưng, có vẻ như giờ tâm trí anh mới ý thức được mình vừa kề cận cái chết đến nhường nào. Và lại là cái chết do người anh vừa quyết định tin tưởng mang lại.

“C-cái gì? Aragorn sao?” Người kia hỏi vọng đến, tay vẫn siết chặt cây cung. “Là anh thật sao?”

 _Vừa rồi, Boromir đã nhìn thấy thứ gì đến độ phải giương cung? Chúng ta chỉ vừa tách ra chừng mười phút._  Rõ ràng lúc nhảy xuống vách đất, anh vẫn ý thức được hành động, kiểm soát được tâm trí…  _Vừa rồi, mình là thứ gì?_

 _Nếu Elrond không dung túng ngươi, thì ngươi chỉ còn là một dúm tro thôi, đứa con của quỷ_. Lời cáo buộc của Théoden những tưởng đã lắng xuống, giờ lại trỗi dậy trong anh như quầng lửa.

“Xin lỗi, tôi không nhìn rõ. Tình hình hơi hỗn loạn kể từ khi tôi tìm thấy Faramir gần hạ nguồn. Tôi đoán tình cảnh bên anh cũng không suôn sẻ lắm.” Boromir lắc mạnh đầu, vẻ chấp nhận, đoạn quay sang rút mạnh thanh kiếm cắm trên xác con sói. Thằng bé níu lấy anh ta không rời. Dưới ánh trăng vừa ló khỏi làn mây mỏng, tuy không nhìn rõ mặt hay màu tóc, Aragorn vẫn nhận ra đúng là thằng bé mình kết nối tâm tưởng, bởi khí chất của nó không lẫn vào đâu được. Bằng con mắt của y sư tập sự, giáo sĩ tóc đen biết một trong hai người đã bị thương.

“Là tôi. Không có thời gian cà kê đâu, Boromir. Lũ sói sắp tràn đến, chúng ta lại không thể dẫn chúng về làng, cũng không thể quay ngược lại con đường vừa đi, bởi chúng chặn cả rồi.” Aragorn nói, bước nhanh về phía hai người. Anh cảm kích đón lấy thanh kiếm từ tay Boromir, rồi giúp chàng Vệ Binh đưa cậu em trai vào giữa lòng chảo. Trong vòng bảo vệ của những cây phụ tử.  _Chúng không thể mọc hoang theo quy luật thế này._  Anh thầm nghĩ, đưa mắt nhìn vòng tròn hoàn hảo mà đám phụ tử tạo nên, vừa vặn khép quanh lòng chảo nông.  _Có người từng biến nơi đây thành nơi trú ẩn khỏi lũ sói chăng? Giờ chúng là hi vọng duy nhất của chúng ta._ Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Anh hỏi, hướng sang Boromir.

“Thì như chúng ta dự đoán.” Giọng chàng Vệ Binh vỡ vụn đầy mệt mỏi lẫn đau đớn, trong khi thằng bé tựa sát vào người anh, ôm lấy cánh tay trái của mình. Lớp vải áo quanh đó nhàu nhĩ, nát tươm và ướt máu. “Nó bị người sói cắn. Nhưng nó cũng đã giết tên người sói đó trước khi tôi đến. Tiếc là tôi không thể quay lại để chỉ cho anh cái xác.”

_Bằng cây chĩa ba cùn?_

“A-anh là…” Thằng bé vất vả lên tiếng, cặp đồng tử xanh lơ hệt như mắt Boromir gắn chặt vào anh. Mặt nó tái nhợt vì đau đớn và mất máu, song trong mắt lại chỉ có sự bình thản lạ lùng. Cảm xúc kì dị ấy Aragorn ngỡ chỉ có thể bắt gặp ở các giáo sĩ kì cựu, những kẻ coi cái chết nhẹ tựa lông hồng. Quả nhiên, thằng bé này là đối tượng không đơn giản. Thậm chí có gì đó không đúng lắm, song Aragorn tự nhủ mình sẽ tìm hiểu sau. Nếu họ sống sót qua đêm nay.

“Aragorn. Thợ săn ma cà rồng vừa đến đây.” Boromir nói nhanh, trước khi Aragorn kịp đáp lời. “Vết thương của em thế nào? Để bọn anh xem thử. Anh chàng này có khả năng trị thương.”

Faramir khẽ nhăn mặt khi hai người họ kiểm tra vết cắn dưới lần vải đẫm máu. Máu bắt đầu ngưng chảy, vết răng cũng không sâu lắm. Aragorn biết người sói có thể dễ dàng giật đứt lìa cánh tay của một đứa bé. Nhưng điều đáng quan ngại hơn là nọc độc, nếu nạn nhân không chết vì vết thương, cũng sẽ trở thành tay sai cho lũ sói. “Em khá may mắn so với hầu hết các nạn nhân, thường chúng thích xé xác người ta.” Anh nói, cố dằn nén câu hỏi làm sao cậu ta giết được người sói mà chỉ nhận một vết răng, hoặc về đối tượng vô hình đã buông lời dụ dỗ cậu ta đi săn sói. “Nhưng có vẻ…”

“Em biết. Em sẽ hoá sói sau một tuần, phải không? Những bài ca tăm tối của người già vẫn thường kể.”

 _Vẫn cái giọng bình thản đó._  Aragorn thoáng rùng mình, nghĩ đến hiện tượng người hoá sói hàng loạt mà giáo đoàn X từng điều tra, tại ngôi làng heo hút ở miền quê nước Pháp. Nạn nhân bị cắn sẽ phải chịu dày vò, khổ sở khôn cùng trước khi trở thành người sói, và nghe nói cơn đau gấp trăm lần bệnh dại.  _Đây chỉ là một đứa trẻ…_

“Hắn nói với em, hắn sẽ giết tất cả mọi người… Hắn nói về một người phụ nữ sẽ tắm máu ngôi làng trong nay mai.” Faramir tiếp tục. “Hắn nói trong rừng có rất đông những kẻ giống hắn, và em rồi cũng trở thành một trong số chúng.”

 _Khi biết định mệnh không thể tránh khỏi, người ta thường bình tĩnh lạ lùng._  Tim Aragorn thốt nhiên đau nhói. Anh biết cảm giác này, dẫu không nhớ nó đến với anh khi nào. “Không, anh cam đoan vẫn sẽ có cách.” Anh vất vả trấn an, lời nói dối bật ra một cách dễ dàng: “Anh từng biết có vài người thoát được ảnh hưởng của lũ người sói.”

“Nếu chúng ta tìm được cô ấy, hẳn cô ấy sẽ giúp nó.” Boromir đột nhiên lên tiếng, giọng nặng trĩu. Anh ta nhẹ vuốt mái tóc rối bù của em trai, nhưng mắt vẫn cảnh giác nhìn quanh. Thung lũng lại rơi thịch vào im lặng kì lạ, song Aragorn biết chỉ cần họ đặt một chân ra khỏi vòng cây phụ tử, lũ sói đang trốn trong bóng tối sẽ nhào lên họ. Thứ mùi đặc trưng của chúng dày đặc quanh lòng chảo, và anh dễ dàng nghe từng chuyển động lén lút sau lớp cỏ, trên đỉnh dốc, dưới hạ nguồn. Boromir có mang đuốc và mồi lửa, song họ đều ngầm đồng thuận sẽ chỉ sử dụng nếu tình thế không còn cách xoay chuyển nào khác.

Bàn tay đặt trên đốc kiếm đã ướt nhớp mồ hôi, và Aragorn chỉ ước gì mình còn giữ khẩu súng có đạn bạc. Elrond vẫn chưa đáp lời anh, tâm tưởng của ông là một quầng sương xám mờ mịt. Trong khoảnh khắc, vị giáo sĩ trẻ ước gì mình đừng khăng khăng muốn xuống làng một mình, chỉ vì lá thư bí ẩn nọ. Chẳng những không tìm được đầu mối lí giải lá thư, anh còn chìm lún vào nhiều câu hỏi hơn, nhiều nguy hiểm không đáng hơn…

“Cô ấy là ai?” Aragorn hỏi, hơ bàn tay còn lại trên vết thương, cố gắng tập trung. Faramir hơi rụt lại khi quầng sáng bạc nhạt nhoà toả ra từ tay anh, song một lúc sau cả hai anh em đều tò mò nhìn nó. Máu dường tan biến hết, và vết cắn từ từ khép miệng – dẫu thứ độc ma quỷ từ răng nanh người sói đã ngấm sâu không thể khử. “Quả nhiên, họ vẫn nói các Giáo sĩ xám có năng lực đặc biệt.” Chàng Vệ Binh thì thào. “Cô ấy cũng có năng lực tương tự, họ gọi cô là phù thuỷ đen. Cô có thể chữa bách bệnh, kể cả nọc độc của người sói hay ma cà rồng, thậm chí là gọi người chết sống dậy. Họ trục xuất cô ấy vào rừng từ rất lâu rồi, nhưng tương truyền cô vẫn âm thầm chữa trị cho những ai thực sự tuyệt vọng, thực sự chân thành. Nếu anh gọi, với một trái tim không gợn vẩn đục, cô ấy sẽ đến.”

“Nghe như một câu chuyện cổ tích vậy.” Aragorn lầm bầm.  _Thế giới này không có chỗ cho chuyện cổ tích, con trai. Truyện cổ tích chỉ là lớp vỏ dễ chịu hơn, đẹp đẽ hơn của những truyền thuyết u tối. Nhằm thuyết phục người ta, một cách xảo trá, rằng thế giới này vẫn chưa đến mức trở thành địa ngục._

“Không. Thật ra trong quá khứ, có một đứa trẻ được phù thuỷ đen chữa lành.” Boromir hồ hởi nói, như thể niềm hi vọng hão huyền đã tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho anh ta trong chốc lát, đủ khiến anh ta tạm quên lãng lũ sói đang bao vây họ, cũng như tương lai khủng khiếp của cậu em trai. “Mẹ anh đã gọi phù thuỷ đen suốt bảy ngày bảy đêm, còn cha anh đã vào sâu trong rừng tìm cô, bất chấp những lời can gián lẫn nguyền rủa – tôi vẫn còn nhớ rõ. Đứa trẻ ấy… chính là anh.”


	33. Chapter 33

_Hồ sơ XVII-456464-2 của Giáo đoàn X, tập hợp những lá thư thu được sau cuộc thanh trừng ở Romania năm 1476._

_Phần lớn đều còn nguyên vẹn, được cất giữ trong một hòm gỗ nhỏ chôn dưới nhà nguyện, nơi được cho là thuộc về vị giáo sĩ phản bội sau khi ông ta gia nhập đội quân của đức vua. Chỉ thiếu mất ba lá (từ ngày 12 đến ngày 14 căn cứ vào nội dung) hiện vẫn chưa tìm ra tung tích. Có nhiều giả thuyết rằng vị giáo sĩ phản bội đã huỷ chúng đi, hoặc cất giữ ở nơi nào đó bí mật hơn. Dựa trên suy đoán, đó là ba lá thư miêu tả cách người viết đoạt được và vận hành “thứ đó.” Có vẻ như người viết, trước khi chết vào năm 1464 đã thông qua hai cha con Oropher và Thranduil để gửi lại cho vị giáo sĩ phản bội sau này._

_Hồ sơ gồm 5 lá thư, viết bằng mực đen trên giấy da khổ 16 x 21 cm, có chữ ký của người viết và con dấu của giáo đoàn. 3 lá bị rách phần lề và hầu hết đều bị ẩm, cá biệt có vài góc thư dính máu (chưa xác định được là máu của đối tượng nào). Ngoài ra còn thu được một bức phác hoạ (có thể bằng than củi) đã không còn nhìn rõ đường nét, chỉ có thể phỏng đoán nó vẽ một người đội vương miện hoặc vòng hoa, đang lật một cuốn sách khổ lớn, phù hợp với những giả thiết và sự kiện diễn ra xung quanh người viết lúc bấy giờ. Nội dung thư miêu tả một phần hành trình trốn chạy khỏi Istanbul (hay còn được biết đến là Constantinople, trước khi bị quân Thổ chiếm đóng) của người viết, cùng đối tượng ông ta tình cờ gặp gỡ trong quá trình thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Tất cả thư đều được đề gửi đến “Elr”, biệt danh của trợ thủ mà người viết tin cậy. Tuy nhiên, mãi nhiều năm sau vị giáo sĩ phản bội mới nhận được chúng tại Transylvania, có thể là từ ông hoàng Thranduil hoặc ai đó trong hoàng tộc đủ thân cận với ông ta. Không thể xác định được ông ta quyết định phản bội lại Giáo đoàn trước hay sau khi nhận được những lá thư này._

_Tình trạng hiện tại: được niêm phong trong kho lưu trữ số 2 của Giáo đoàn. Nếu không có công văn của Đức Giám Mục, không ai có quyền tiếp cận những lá thư và bản phác thảo. Nếu phát hiện bất kì dấu hiệu xâm nhập nào, mọi thành viên thuộc bốn nhóm giáo sĩ phụ trách kho lưu trữ được phép sử dụng năng lực huỷ diệt của mình._

_Quá trình truy lùng ba lá thư bị mất kia vẫn đang được tiến hành._

***

Ngày 10 tháng 5

Gửi Elr, người ta vẫn luôn mong được gặp lại.

Ta đang dần mất ý thức về cả phương hướng lẫn thời gian. Ta luôn nghĩ hôm qua là ngày ta chia tay con, dưới ánh tà dương tháng ba, bên cánh cổng sơn trắng của ngôi giáo đường – nơi ta vẫn khao khát được nhìn thấy thêm lần nữa. Con từng hỏi ta không dưới một lần về nhiệm vụ của ta, nơi chốn ta sẽ đến, thứ ma quỷ ta phải đối mặt, và vì sao con không thể sát cánh bên ta như những nhiệm vụ trước. Ta phải thừa nhận rằng, suốt hai tháng vừa qua ta không lúc nào ngơi nhớ sự hiện diện của con. Ta cảm thấy vô cùng bất an và chới với, những lúc phát hiện không có cây thập tự gỗ nào chắn sau lưng mình. Ta luôn phải xoay tứ phía để liên tục cảnh giác, bất chấp đôi mắt sưng lên vì tro bụi và thiếu ngủ, cũng như trái tim trĩu nặng nỗi lo sợ và tâm trí tê dại vì căng thẳng quá lâu. Tuy nhiên, nỗi nhớ ấy tan đi rất nhanh, như màn sương vẫn phủ trên con đường của bọn ta mỗi buổi bình minh. Ta cảm tạ Chúa Trời vì Đức Giám Mục đã chỉ định ta làm nhiệm vụ này một mình. Con không thể tưởng tượng trái tim ta hân hoan đến nhường nào khi nghĩ trợ thủ của mình không bị ném vào vòng xoáy tăm tối của những mối thù truyền kiếp, những âm mưu bẩn thỉu, những toan tính ghê tởm. Con vẫn có thể ngủ trên chiếc giường đơn sơ nhưng ấm áp trong tu viện, vẫn có thể cầu nguyện dưới bàn thờ chúa trong ánh nắng mai, vẫn có thể điềm nhiên bước trên con đường làng mà cả hai chúng ta đều quen thuộc. Thay vì trốn chui trốn nhủi như một con chuột và cảm nhận những móng vuốt chết chóc từ từ với về phía mình, hay cảm giác lưỡi dao sắc lạnh ấn vào cổ.

Hôm nay bọn ta dừng chân tại một ngôi làng bị bọn Thổ vô đạo thiêu cháy. Ngọn tháp thuộc về nhà thờ còn đứng vững giữa làng, đơn độc cầu nguyện cho những gì đã mất. Tuy từng viên gạch ám đen muội khói còn nửa bức tường sắp sập đến nơi, nó vẫn là chỗ trú ẩn lí tưởng. Quan trọng hơn, cây thánh giá gắn trong tường vẫn còn, như vậy những sinh vật không tên của màn đêm sẽ tránh xa bọn ta. Trời ẩm ướt, vạn vật đều ẩm ướt vì cơn mưa rả rích suốt từ trưa. Không gì khiến người ta nhanh xuống tinh thần bằng cái lạnh và nỗi phiền muộn. Bọn ta nhóm lên một đống lửa nhỏ, tại góc khô ráo nhất trong tháp. Tường đá sẽ che chắn không để ánh lửa thu hút những cặp mắt tò mò cùng những dã tâm bất chợt.

Phải viết gì đó mới khiến ta không chìm lún vào thế giới ảm đạm mà cảnh vật sũng nước xung quanh đang cố kéo ta vào. Người bạn đồng hành của ta vẫn kiệm lời như thế, kể từ lúc ta phá tan bức tường giam cầm anh ấy. Ta có cảm tưởng anh chưa đủ tin tưởng ta, bất chấp những gì bọn ta đã trải qua sau khi thoát khỏi đám lính của quốc vương. Ta không cách chi đoán được cảm xúc từ đôi mắt xanh bạc sắc sảo kia, cũng như anh đang nhìn thấy gì trong ngọn lửa – kí ức về những ngọn núi hắc ám ở Transylvania hay những năm tháng bị quốc vương giam trong bóng tối? Ta cũng không muốn đoán. Mỗi người đều giữ cho mình một góc khuất. Và Giáo sĩ xám chúng ta canh giữ nhiều góc khuất hơn ai hết.

Không gian hoàn toàn yên lặng, chỉ có tiếng lửa lách tách cùng tiếng ngòi bút lướt trên mặt giấy da – thanh âm của tháng ngày thanh bình xưa cũ, thanh âm mới ngọt ngào và êm đềm làm sao! Ta nhớ những buổi cùng con chép sách trong thư viện, nhớ mùi hương giấy da mới, nhớ ánh mắt lấp lánh hứng khởi của con. Còn con đường nào dẫn ta về lại ngôi giáo đường nhỏ của chúng ta nữa chăng? Ta đã đi quá lâu và quá xa, Elr ạ. Bản thân ta đã biết rõ hơn ai hết – khoảnh khắc thứ đó rơi xuống tay ta, dưới căn hầm mờ mịt ánh nến của cung điện – rằng chẳng còn con đường nào, dù chỉ là trong giấc mơ. Song ta vẫn muốn thử chống lại số phận một lần nữa.

Con vẫn sẽ ủng hộ ta chứ? Ủng hộ người thầy của con, bất kể điều ta hướng tới tuyệt vọng và đẫm máu đến nhường nào?

Có vẻ như vị vương tử kia cũng có cùng suy nghĩ với ta. Tay cầm một cành củi để cời lửa, mắt đăm đăm vào những lưỡi lửa đỏ cam đang nhảy múa, anh ấy nói với ta anh không thể chết. Ta ngừng bút, mỉm cười với anh. Suy cho cùng, ta đã sớm cảm mến chàng trai kiên cường này. Đến độ ta nghĩ ở một thế giới nào đó chúng ta đã là bạn thân từ lâu, rất lâu, trước cả khi ta nắm tay anh qua cái cửa sổ hẹp trổ trên bức tường nhà giam. Ta từng hứa rằng sẽ đưa anh về quê hương, ngay giây phút bọn ta cùng chạm vào thứ đó. Tận sâu thẳm trái tim mình, ta không coi đó là một lời hứa. Nó là một lời thề. Ngay cả khi điều đó đồng nghĩa với cái chết của chính ta. Ta vô cùng mệt mỏi khi biết được bộ mặt thật của những kẻ mình gọi là đồng đội bấy lâu – những kẻ giờ đang săn lùng ta ngoài kia ráo riết hơn cả lũ chó sói. Chuyện khá dài, ta cũng tạm thời không muốn nhắc lại. Sự hiện diện của chàng vương tử nọ là thứ duy nhất xoa dịu được trái tim chảy máu của ta, nhắc ta vẫn còn có một mục đích để sống và chiến đấu…

Ta còn muốn viết cho con thêm nhiều, thật nhiều nữa, song sự kiệt quệ của hành trình hôm nay đã bắt kịp ta. Hi vọng ngày mai ngọn giáo của ta không cần nhuốm máu ai. Hi vọng ngày mai bọn ta sẽ tiến gần lối tắt mà anh ta chỉ – lối tắt dẫn đến biên giới Romania. Giờ ta cần nghỉ ngơi một chút. Gặp con sau, Elr.

Người thầy tội lỗi của con,  
Ereinion.

***

Ngày 11 tháng 5

Gửi Elr, người ta vẫn luôn mong được gặp lại.

Lại một ngày ảm đạm nữa. Hôm nay mưa trút xuống xối xả, thay vì rả rích u buồn như hôm qua. Lẽ ra bọn ta phải lên đường từ sớm, tuy nhiên một sự kiện bất ngờ đã xảy ra, buộc bọn ta nán lại toà tháp xiêu vẹo này. Bọn ta thay phiên nhau thức canh suốt đêm như mọi khi, cả hai đều ướt sũng và mệt lử, vài giấc ngủ ngắn không khiến nỗi sợ hãi trong ta phai nhạt.

Ta chỉ nhớ anh ấy bước đến, với những mảnh ánh trăng lấp lánh trên mái tóc bạch kim, khẽ bảo đến lượt mình. Để rồi khi ta tỉnh khỏi cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp như đôi cánh quạ, người lẽ ra phải ngồi canh ở góc tháp đối diện đã biến mất. Quanh ta chỉ có ánh ngày xam xám, u uất vì cơn mưa sớm rọi qua những kẽ đá, hắt lên nền tháp đầy tro bụi và tàn tích của đống lửa nhỏ tối qua. Con không thể hình dung được nỗi hoảng loạn của ta lúc bấy giờ – hoảng loạn vì những giả thiết bất chợt ập đến trong bộ óc còn chưa tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng dữ. Ta nhìn xuống, thấy bàn tay cầm cán giáo của mình đang run nhẹ, điều chưa từng có trong tiền lệ. Ta nửa muốn mở cửa, nửa lại không. Ta cảm thấy mình chưa đủ sẵn sàng để đối mặt với quang cảnh – gần như chắc chắn – sẽ bày ra trước mắt. Hẳn những giáo sĩ khác đã lần ra dấu vết của bọn ta trong đêm…

Song thật may mắn, khi ta chưa kịp dùng mũi giáo đẩy cửa với tâm thế giết người, vị vương tử nọ đã khẽ khàng lách vào, nhanh và nhẹ như ngọn gió. Trong ánh sáng nhờ nhờ, ta thấy mặt anh tái nhợt, song có vẻ anh không bị thương. Ta thừa nhận đã để bản thân thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nỗi hoảng loạn tạm thời không còn lồng lên trong ta như loài dã thú. Ta khẽ hỏi anh tình hình bên ngoài. Anh lắc đầu tỏ ý không có gì bất thường – anh ta vẫn kiệm lời như thường nhật. Mong rằng cơn dông đủ để xoá sạch dấu vết, như thế các giáo sĩ phải mất vài ngày mới lần ra được bọn ta từng ở đây.

Mối quan tâm về những kẻ săn lùng lập tức tan biến, lúc ta nhận ra vật đang mở rộng trên hai tay run rẩy của anh. Có thứ gì đó vừa xuyên vào ta, sắc lẻm, lạnh lẽo và đầy mùi tử khí. Anh ấy luôn giữ thứ đó trong người từ khi bọn ta trốn khỏi Istanbul, bọn ta từng cố gắng tìm cách mở nó, song vô hiệu – nó tựa như một chiếc hộp hàn kín, hoặc một khối đồng đặc, không chốt, không lẫy, không mộng ghép. Vậy mà giờ đây, tin được không, thứ đó đã mở. Lần đầu tiên ta được mục kích hình hài nguyên thuỷ của nó phía sau vỏ đồng, trái tim ta không khỏi đập gấp với những cảm xúc hỗn loạn tột cùng. Con còn nhớ lần chúng ta chứng kiến phép lạ của bức tượng Chúa toả hào quang vào Lễ phục sinh không? Cảm xúc trong ta khi nhìn thứ đó tương tự thế, vừa hân hoan vừa sùng kính, vừa sợ hãi tận tâm cam, vừa háo hức muốn lại gần như một đứa trẻ. Có điều, bản năng mách bảo ta thứ đó thực sự nguy hiểm –  _vô cùng nguy hiểm._  Tự thân nó đã cảnh báo bọn ta không nên tới quá gần…

Bằng giọng khô khốc như cả trăm năm không dùng đến, ta vất vả hỏi anh ấy làm cách nào. Anh ấy chỉ lắc đầu, bảo vốn định lấy ra nhìn một chút, không ngờ vừa chạm vào nó đã tự động mở.  _Nó chọn anh làm chủ nhân._  Ta thầm nghĩ, song quyết định không nói quá sớm. Bởi anh trông bối rối lẫn hoảng hốt cực độ. Lần đầu tiên ta nhớ anh ấy còn trẻ như thế nào, lại bị giam cầm suốt nhiều năm trong bóng tối cô độc, hẳn anh chưa từng kinh qua những tình huống kì dị kiểu này. Trong thoáng chốc, ta chỉ muốn bảo anh hãy vứt thứ đó đi, để ta được ôm lấy anh, chia sẻ cùng anh những cảm xúc đang trĩu nặng trong tim chúng ta. Nhưng rủi thay, cả hai bọn ta dường đều bị những con chữ ghi trong thứ đó hút lấy, bằng thứ ma lực khủng khiếp của nó. Ta đọc, còn anh vô thức lật trang, như thể chính thứ đó đang điều khiển chúng ta. Càng đọc, cơn run tấn công bọn ta càng dữ dội hơn, đến nỗi cả hai đều phải tựa lưng vào tường, ngồi bệt xuống, đọc ngấu nghiến trong thứ ánh sáng xám buồn tẻ. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên ta ở gần anh đến vậy, gần tới nỗi lọn tóc bạch kim của anh trượt lên vai ta. Những điều trong đó thật quá vĩ đại, quá kinh khủng, quá tàn bạo, quá hắc ám… nhưng cũng thật hấp dẫn. Chúa tha tội cho ta, ta không thể cưỡng lại phép thuật ẩn giấu trong thứ đó, đó là lí do vì sao Giáo đoàn ráo riết muốn có nó đến vậy – quyền năng nó chứa đựng có thể dễ dàng xoay chuyển thế giới.

Khi cơn mê tan đi, ta chợt nghĩ đến những kẻ đầy tham vọng đang kìm kẹp Giáo đoàn. Hẳn con cũng biết ta nhắc đến đối tượng nào. Nếu để thứ đó rơi vào tay ông ta, hậu quả thật khó lường. Ta không được phép để một vật nguy hiểm như thế còn tồn tại… song cũng không cách nào huỷ diệt được nó, nếu các ghi chép cổ và truyền thuyết nói đúng.

Tuy nhiên, bọn ta tình cờ đọc được ở gần cuối một niềm hi vọng nhỏ nhoi, rằng nếu có thể lập được một thế giới – hoặc một khu vực biệt lập tách khỏi thế giới mà chúng ta biết, với những điều luật hoàn chỉnh cùng một khế ước được công nhận, thứ đó sẽ tuân theo luật lệ của thế giới mới ấy. Và khi đó, dù chỉ là giả định và suy luận của riêng ta, có thể trong thế giới mới, chúng ta sẽ lập được một điều luật xác định thứ đó có thể bị huỷ diệt. Nói cho dễ hiểu hơn, thứ bọn ta nắm giữ là một sinh vật bất tử có quyền năng mạnh mẽ vượt lên trên mọi quy tắc của thế giới này, và nó chỉ có thể bị tiêu huỷ ở một vùng không gian khác, nơi phép thuật cùng những điều không tưởng ngự trị.

“Dẫu vậy.” Anh nhắc nhở ta, khi thứ kia đã được đóng lại, bọc kĩ vào lần vải dầu. “Nội việc thành lập một vùng tách biệt bằng phép thuật đã đủ khó khăn, và rủi ro rất nhiều.” Ta được biết dòng họ anh tin vào phép thuật, ma quỷ và phù thuỷ. Họ yêu thích bạo lực, tra tấn, cái chết, cũng như vô số thứ tăm tối khác. Thành thử anh không xa lạ gì với tà thuật. Hơn nữa anh cũng có năng lực khá đặc biệt – suy cho cùng, ta không thể qua mắt quốc vương nếu không có phương pháp lạ lùng của anh, và chính thứ đó chọn anh làm chủ nhân, sau nhiều thế kỉ thất lạc. Ta tin đây là sứ mạng Chúa Trời giao phó cho chúng ta, cuộc gặp gỡ của chúng ta là định mệnh. Nên ta đáp lời: “Chúng ta sẽ thử. Anh vẫn thường nói muốn biến vùng đất cha mình để lại thành một nơi biệt lập, tránh khỏi cuộc xâm lăng của đế quốc Ottoman. Nếu chúng ta đủ can đảm làm theo chỉ dẫn trong thứ đó, sẽ vẹn cả đôi đường.”

“Tôi không thích thứ này. Nó quá cổ xưa… và ác độc. Bởi vậy, tôi ủng hộ việc anh nói – tìm cách tiêu huỷ nó. Dẫu việc đó sẽ ảnh hưởng nặng nề đến khá nhiều người… Tôi ghét ý nghĩ đem cư dân của mình ra làm thí nghiệm.” Anh ấy nói, giọng khẽ đến độ chỉ như làn gió thoảng, làm ta có cảm tưởng anh sợ đánh động linh hồn trong thứ đó.

“Nếu nó rơi vào tay những kẻ tham vọng, sẽ nhiều người bị ảnh hưởng hơn. Đức Giám Mục của tôi quyết định thần phục vua Thổ, sau quá nhiều vụ tàn sát tu sĩ – một số giáo sĩ xám cũng bị liên luỵ. Dẫu thứ đó không nhận ông ta làm chủ nhân, rồi ông ta cũng có cách mở nó ra – theo như những gì ông ta tiết lộ với tôi trước khi cử tôi đến Istanbul. Nếu họ biết cách sử dụng phép thuật trong thứ đó, lãnh địa của anh sẽ chẳng thể chống lại quân Thổ cùng những giáo sĩ có năng lực đặc biệt, chưa kể đến mối nguy xâm lược vùng biên giới mà anh kể với tôi.” Ta nói, nhớ về cuộc chiến không cân sức mà cư dân vùng Transylvania ở Romania phát động, kể từ khi quân Thổ tràn vào thủ đô Constantinople, không ngừng xâm chiếm các vùng xung quanh, trong đó dĩ nhiên có cả Romania.

“Tôi cần suy nghĩ thêm.” Anh ấy lạnh nhạt đáp, nhả từng lời vào bầu không phảng phất mùi tử khí và gỗ cháy. Từ đó, bọn ta lại mỗi người một góc tháp, không nói gì với nhau nữa.

Ta e rằng chính con cũng mệt mỏi với những trải nghiệm của ta ngày hôm nay. Nếu ngày mai anh ấy chấp thuận cùng ta sử dụng phép thuật trong thứ đó, ta sẽ kể chi tiết hơn cho con về cách thức lập một thế giới tách biệt. Nghe cũng không đến nỗi tệ, phải không? Có lẽ ta đã bị thứ đó cám dỗ rồi, nhưng ta nhận ra điều quan trọng nhất trong kế hoạch, là nếu bọn ta thành công, anh ấy có thể sống yên bình mãi mãi…

Giờ ta cần phải tĩnh tâm một chút, gặp lại con sau, trợ thủ của ta.

Người thầy tội lỗi của con,  
Ereinion

***

[Các ngày 12, 13, 14 bị mất]

***

Ngày 15 tháng 5

Gửi Elr, người ta vẫn luôn mong được gặp lại.

Ta e trái tim mình đã thực sự lạc lối, Elr ạ. Hẳn con sẽ rất ngạc nhiên, bởi các giáo sĩ xám đều được huấn luyện cách đóng trái tim mình lại, triệt tiêu mọi cảm xúc từ lúc còn rất nhỏ. Càng ngày ta càng cảm thấy mình không thuộc về Giáo đoàn X như trước kia, ngay cả niềm tin vào phép màu của Chúa Trời cũng phai nhạt dần đi – sau tất cả những cảnh cướp bóc, thảm sát bọn ta chứng kiến dọc đường, cũng như những dấu hiệu đầy đe doạ đồng đội ta gửi đến cho ta. Thông qua thú vật, cây lá, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là tiếng thì thầm trong gió. Một giáo sĩ trong đội có năng lực điều khiển không khí, và ta dễ dàng nhận ra cơn giận của cậu ta những lúc gió đổi chiều. Ta ước đoán nhóm giáo sĩ còn cách chúng ta hai ngày đường. Bọn ta đã vượt qua biên giới Romania theo lối tắt Oropher chỉ vào trưa hôm trước, không gặp phải vấn đề gì ngoài vài con sói lẩn quẩn trong đêm.

Rừng ở đây sin sít, dày đặc và cổ xưa, đâu đâu cũng là bóng tối, ánh mặt trời giữa trưa không xuyên qua nổi tán lá dày. Điều kì diệu nhất có lẽ là những trảng rừng thoáng đãng đột ngột mở ra, như một hồ ánh sáng giữa dải rừng tối mịt. Ta đang ngồi viết cho con tại một trảng trống đẹp đẽ như thế. Vẻ đẹp hoang dại, huyền diệu với thảm hoa đủ màu lấp lánh dưới nắng hạ, tương phản hoàn toàn với tấm màn bóng râm vây quanh nó. Oropher bớt kiệm lời sau khi bọn ta cùng học thứ phép thuật trong thứ đó – có vẻ như nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng và những giây phút kinh hoàng gắn kết người ta nhanh chóng hơn, bền vững hơn.

Giờ đây, anh đang đứng đối diện chỗ ta ngồi, giữa thảm hoa thơm ngát, như một pho tượng cẩm thạch hoàn hảo đến từng đường nét, mái tóc bạch kim toả sáng trong ánh ngày rực rỡ. Anh cung kính nâng thứ đó trên tay, chăm chú đọc những dòng chữ cổ xưa. 3 ngày qua, thứ đó thường xuyên mở ra cho anh, nỗi sợ áp đảo nó mang lại cũng không quá khủng khiếp như trước.

Vẻ đẹp của Oropher khiến vạn vật quanh ta bỗng chốc lu mờ, bất chấp sự kiệt quệ in hằn trên khuôn mặt thanh tú và tấm áo choàng xác xơ lấm đầy bùn đất của anh. Nhìn từ đây, anh tựa một thiên thần vừa giáng thế, dưới những đường nét tuyệt mỹ ẩn giấu thứ sức mạnh huỷ diệt. Ta lục tìm thứ gì đó khả dĩ để phác thảo – dĩ nhiên không thể phác thảo bằng mực đen, bởi nó sẽ khiến nét đẹp kia trở nên thô cứng. Thật may, còn một thanh củi cháy dở lẫn trong hành trang (ta thắc mắc không biết mình bỏ vào lúc nào) Vậy là ta cố gắng ghi lại, một cách vụng về, những gì con mắt trần tục tội lỗi của ta đang say đắm.

Kí ức thoáng vụt trong đầu ta như dải sóng. Anh từng kể dòng họ mình không đội miện, thay vào đó họ đội một vòng hoa hồng không lá, ý nghĩa của nó chỉ người nhận chức vị lãnh chúa mới biết. Khu vườn của cha anh trồng rất nhiều hoa hồng, anh luôn ước được thăm lại chúng. Trước khi ta kịp nhận ra, mẩu than trong tay đã vẽ thêm vòng hoa trên mái tóc dài. Giá như ta có thể nhìn thấy anh, trong bộ áo bào đỏ của lãnh chúa, đội vành miện hoa hồng rực rỡ. Nhưng… như ta đã nói ở lá thư trước, con đường của ta sắp kết thúc. Thành thử chỉ có thể nắm lấy từng giây từng phút ở bên anh, hi vọng điều cuối cùng mình nhìn thấy trên thế giới tối tăm này là khuôn mặt yêu dấu của anh. Ta gửi con bản phác thảo sơ sài của ta, kèm theo lá thư ngày hôm nay. Làm ơn thay ta gìn giữ nó, vì nó là khoảnh khắc đẹp đẽ nhất trong đời một kẻ tội lỗi như ta.

Bọn ta tìm được một bụi hồng dại phía sau thân cây đổ. Bụi hồng không lớn lắm, nhưng đơm hoa rất nhiều – những đoá hoa thơm ngát có thể nằm gọn giữa lòng bàn tay. Oropher có vẻ phấn khích bất thường. Anh nâng niu từng cánh hoa, từng chiếc lá xẻ răng cưa, thậm chí từng thân gai móc sắc lẻm. Ta nhắc anh cẩn thận kẻo gai đâm, anh chỉ mỉm cười, hát vài câu dân ca Romania nói về một thôn nữ dùng máu của chính mình để nhuộm hoa hồng dại thành hoa hồng nhung, sau đó dâng lên lãnh chúa. Bài hát khiến ta rùng mình không rõ nguyên do – Oropher bảo lãnh địa của anh hầu hết toàn những bài kiểu đó. Anh lần chần một lát, rồi ngắt đoá hồng nhỏ bé nhất, đã tàn một nửa, đưa lên mũi ngửi. “Mùi hương của nó nồng hơn.” Anh bảo, nhẹ vuốt cánh hoa mỏng manh. Có vẻ anh muốn cài lên tóc để tưởng nhớ biểu tượng hoa hồng của gia tộc mình, và ta bảo để ta giúp. Cảm giác chạm vào mái tóc bạch kim kia làm đầu ngón tay ta tê rân, còn mùi hương từ đoá hồng khiến tim ta loạn nhịp.

Vì ta lần chần quá lâu, nên Oropher ngước lên nhìn ta. Lấp lánh trong cặp đồng tử xanh bạc kia là thứ cảm xúc mà chỉ những ai từng sa vào lưới bẫy của tình yêu mới hiểu. Ta buông rơi đoá hồng, khum tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt đã trở nên quen thuộc – và yêu dấu biết nhường nào – dẫu bọn ta mới chỉ đồng hành hơn hai tuần. Anh rướn người lên, áp môi mình vào môi ta. Vị ngọt ấy, hương thơm ấy không đoá hồng nhung nào sánh được. Lạy Chúa lành lòng tha tội cho ta… ta không cưỡng nổi cảm xúc cuộn trào trong mình, bỏng rẫy hơn nham thạch và dữ dội hơn sóng triều, đủ để ta sẵn sàng lao vào hoả ngục.

“Tôi yêu anh.” Ta nói, ghì chặt lấy bờ vai trần gầy guộc và đầy sẹo tra tấn kia.

“Về Transylvania với tôi.” Anh thì thào bên dưới ta, hơi thở của bọn ta quyện vào nhau, và cả nhịp tim cũng vậy. “Hãy dựng nên một thế giới của riêng hai ta. Không có Đế chế Ottoman xâm lăng, không có những trận chiến, không có Giáo đoàn X, không có mọi thứ. Chỉ có niềm tin của chúng ta mà thôi.”

Ta không trả lời. Đúng hơn là không thể trả lời. Niềm hân hoan mới đó giờ biến thành mũi giáo sắc nhọn nhất ghim vào tim ta, khi ta nhận ra rồi mình sẽ phải bỏ anh lại thế giới tàn nhẫn này.

Người thầy tội lỗi của con,  
Ereinion

***

Ngày 16 tháng 5.

Gửi Elr, người ta đang vô cùng lo lắng.

Cẩn thận, phải vô cùng cẩn thận với gã – chắc chắn con biết ta nói đến ai. Gã đang lồng lộn vì điên giận, chắc chắn gã sẽ tìm con để hạch sách. Gã có thể xâm nhập tâm trí ở khoảng cách rất xa, chừng nào con còn đeo cái huy hiệu đáng nguyền rủa nọ. Phải luôn luôn bảo vệ tâm tưởng mình, Elr, bất kể con đang làm gì, ở đâu. Ta chỉ có thể khuyên con như thế.

Hôm nay ta không có thời gian viết nhiều – nhóm giáo sĩ sắp đến, bọn ta buộc phải rút ngắn hành trình về Transylvania, bằng cách đi xuyên qua dải rừng tối tăm dưới thung lũng sông. Nếu may mắn, giữa trưa mai bọn ta sẽ vào địa phận làng, bắt đầu triển khai vòng phép thuật thứ nhất. Oropher quả nhiên có thiên phú, giá như con được gặp anh ấy, được thấy anh ấy sử dụng phép thuật từ thứ đó!

Người thầy tội lỗi của con,  
Ereinion.

***

Ngày 17 tháng 5

Gửi Elr, người ta luôn muốn được nói lời tạm biệt tử tế.

Đêm qua, bọn ta đã quyết định tách ra. Không còn con đường nào để cả hai cùng đến được lãnh địa của Oropher nữa. Ta không muốn thứ đó rơi vào tay Giáo đoàn X. Dẫu thời gian quay trở lại lần nữa, ta vẫn giữ nguyên lựa chọn của mình. Anh ấy rồi sẽ tiêu huỷ được thứ đó, ta tin tưởng anh, vĩnh viễn như vậy. Ta sẽ cố kéo dài thời gian để anh ấy thoát khỏi khu rừng. Tốt nhất hãy để chúng nghĩ ta là chủ nhân của thứ đó. Ta từng đối mặt không biết bao nhiêu ma quỷ trong thời gian phụng sự Giáo đoàn; đây là trận chiến cuối cùng của ta – với những con quái vật đội lốt người. Ta nghe nói, để thoát khỏi sự kiểm soát của Giáo đoàn, hãy huỷ mặt huy hiệu và cả trái tim mình đi theo đúng nghĩa đen. Nếu nhiều năm sau, con không thấy ta trở lại, tức là ta đã thành công – họ không thể bắt ta tái sinh thêm lần nữa, để rồi nhồi nhét những kí ức giả vào đầu ta.

Oropher mới đầu còn phản đối kế hoạch, song rốt cuộc anh đành chấp nhận tình cảnh hung hiểm đang bủa vây bọn ta. Ta chợt nhớ vị vương tử này từng chứng kiến cha mình bị chém đầu, họ hàng mình bị đóng cọc hoặc chôn sống, bản thân nếm đủ đòn tra tấn từ đám lính Thổ, chịu cảnh giam cầm ròng rã nhiều năm trời. Ta cứ nghĩ với chừng đó trải nghiệm đầy đau đớn lẫn thù hận, trái tim anh đã chai sạn, anh sẽ không quá bận tâm đến cái chết của một giáo sĩ gặp dọc đường như ta. Nhưng không ngờ ta lại đoán sai – đến lúc Oropher ôm ghì lấy ta, vùi mặt vào vai ta, cố giấu những giọt lệ bỏng rát, ta biết rằng thứ tình cảm nhen lên giữa hai ta không phải là ảo ảnh. Nó có thật, đang thực sự hiện hữu trong từng nhịp tim đập, vừa ngọt ngào vừa cay đắng tột cùng. Ta gói tất cả thư của mình vào cùng chỗ với thứ đó, dặn anh cần đưa cho người nào. Ta vẫn kể với anh về con, trợ thủ của ta, và anh ấy rất muốn được gặp con. Hi vọng Chúa Trời khoan dung, cho con một cơ hội để nhận lấy những lá thư cuối cùng này. Ta gần như chắc chắn – không sớm thì muộn Giáo đoàn sẽ cử con đến Romania. Chỉ là ta không thể biết rõ thời điểm… ôi chao, có quá nhiều thứ ta không thể biết rõ, có quá nhiều thứ ta muốn nhìn lại, có quá nhiều người ta muốn ở bên, nhưng thời gian của ta đã cạn.

Oropher bảo sẽ chọn bốn ngôi làng dưới chân núi, ngay bên sông – nơi ông nội anh sinh ra – làm điểm trung tâm cho vòm phép thuật. Nếu anh ấy thành công, con sẽ thấy không gian ở đó khác, rất khác, khó một lời miêu tả hết. Như ta đã nói kĩ trong lá thư trước, phép thuật này đầy rủi ro, và khế ước cần tái lập sau một thời gian duy trì. Nhưng đó là chuyện của tương lai. Giờ đây, ta chỉ biết đến mối nguy trước mắt, và chỉ biết đặt niềm tin vào những người ta yêu quý. Giá như ta có thể nhìn lại ngôi giáo đường của chúng ta một lần cuối, được ôm con một lần cuối, được nói rằng con là trợ thủ xuất sắc nhất ta từng biết, là đứa con trai ta chưa từng có.

Con có thể khinh thường, thậm chí ghê tởm hành động của ta, con có thể nghe theo lệnh của Giáo đoàn xoá sạch mọi kí ức về ta. Nhưng bản thân ta, đến tận lúc này, chưa bao giờ nguôi nhớ thương con.

Người thầy tội lỗi rất mực yêu quý con,  
Ereinion.

Lời cuối: Thứ đó rất nguy hiểm. Nếu nó vẫn chưa bị tiêu huỷ vào thời điểm con đọc được lá thư này, hãy giúp ta hoàn thành tâm nguyện ấy.


	34. Chapter 34

Faramir có một bí mật, đúng hơn là một ảo ảnh bám riết không tha.

Cậu chưa từng kể cho ai – dẫu là người anh luôn lo lắng cho cậu hay cô bạn thân nhất. Phần vì cậu không chắc nó có thật hay không, cậu sợ nếu nói ra sẽ bị dân làng cô lập như Frodo và Sam, những đứa trẻ luôn khăng khăng mình đã nhìn thấy thứ không thuộc về thế giới này. Phần vì cậu linh cảm ảo ảnh ấy sẽ mang lại điềm rủi cho mọi người xung quanh. Cậu nhóc từng ngây thơ tin rằng nếu mình giữ bí mật – cũng tương tự như nhốt một con rắn trong hòm kín – nó sẽ không thể bò ra gieo rắc tai vạ. Mãi về sau, vào khoảnh khắc đứng trên ghềnh đá vấy máu, nhìn xuống đại dương tối thẳm vừa nuốt chửng người mình yêu quý, trái tim Faramir mới ráo hoảnh nhận ra thứ cậu nhìn thấy là một phần của định mệnh, mà đứa nhóc nhỏ bé bất lực vĩnh viễn chẳng thể xoay chuyển.

Thỉnh thoảng Faramir vẫn nghĩ về buổi chiều thuở cậu lên sáu, bốn năm trước khi anh Boromir gia nhập hội Vệ Binh. Lúc đó bác của Éowyn còn cai quản trang trại trên đồi, và nơi đấy không quá đáng sợ như sau này, lúc cậu bị cha gửi đến phụ việc cho Éomer. Mỗi lần Boromir lùa cừu ngang qua con đường mòn – với cậu lẽo đẽo theo sau, bác thường gọi anh em cậu lại, lúc thì cho vài quả táo, lúc là mớ khoai tây hoặc bắp cải gửi cha cậu. Tất cả những gì Faramir nhớ về Théoden là mái tóc vàng điểm bạc hơi rối, bộ râu tỉa gọn ôm lấy quai hàm, nụ cười bình thản và đôi mắt xanh sẫm, rất sẫm – tựa như một hồ nước sâu không thấy đáy, song lại không hề lạnh lẽo. Khi lớn hơn ngẫm lại, có lẽ chẳng ai trên thế giới này có ánh mắt lạnh lẽo bằng cha, mỗi khi người nhìn thấy cậu. Gia nhân trong nhà bảo khi mất, mẹ cậu đã đem phần người ấm áp của ông ấy theo cùng.

Buổi chiều ảm đạm năm ấy, hai anh em cậu đang hối hả kéo xe củi về nhà. Đúng hơn là Boromir hối hả kéo, mặt anh đỏ bừng và mồ hôi nhễ nhại vì chiếc xe quá nặng so với đứa trẻ mới mười một, cộng thêm áp lực từ đường chân trời đen kịt cùng tiếng sấm đì đùng rung chuyển cả khu rừng. Faramir chỉ có việc nhặt vài cành củi rơi, hoặc gạt những viên đá trái khoáy trồi lên giữa đường để bánh xe không bị mắc kẹt. Anh trai cậu dừng lại vài lần, vừa thở lấy hơi vừa ngoảnh nhìn quầng mây dông đuổi sát. Những cơn dông trái mùa ở vùng núi này thường kèm theo sấm sét, mưa đá hoặc sạt lở đất rất nguy hiểm, con dốc họ đang vất vả đi lên lại hoàn toàn trống trải, không có chỗ trú nào. Cậu ước gì có thể xin trú nhờ trang trại nhà Éowyn – chắc chắn bác Théoden sẽ không từ chối. Song Denethor sẽ không vui nếu phát hiện ra, cha luôn cảm thấy lòng kiêu hãnh bị tổn thương khi phải buông lời nhờ vả ai đó. Vả lại Boromir không thể kéo xe củi nặng lên đỉnh đồi. Thành thử cậu nhóc chỉ còn cách nuối tiếc nhìn lên mái nhà dài lợp ngói cũ kĩ, dải hàng rào thấp bao quanh trang trại cùng hàng cây du ngả nghiêng vì gió.

Thình lình cậu phát hiện ra  _nó_. Một quầng sáng xanh bạc kì dị chập chờn ngay cuối dải hàng rào, gần cổng nhà. Nơi bác Theoden thường vẫy tay gọi hai anh em. Tuy không rõ là thứ gì, song sống lưng cậu lập tức rợn lên, tóc gáy dựng đứng và mọi cơ thịt nhanh chóng tê dại. Trong giây lát, Faramir tự hỏi có phải mình vừa bị trúng sét – dân làng vẫn nói nếu đứng giữa đồng không mông quạnh rất dễ bị sét đánh. Mắt cậu bị hút về phía quầng sáng ấy, sắc bạc càng lúc càng lấn át sắc xanh, cho đến khi cậu lờ mờ cảm nhận được đó là một  _người_.

Khoảng cách từ con đường mòn cậu đang đứng đến hàng cây du trên đồi bỗng chốc thu gần, gần đến đáng sợ, đủ để cậu nhìn thấy người đó. Một vị khách – chắc chắn không thuộc về thế giới này – đang đứng tựa vào hàng rào nhà Éowyn, khoác áo choàng dài, hai tay khoanh trước ngực. Người lạ có mái tóc buông xoã óng ánh sắc bạc, không hề lay động bất chấp đất trời đang nổi gió điên cuồng.

Sau đó, Faramir không rõ là ảo giác do quá sợ hãi, hay mình đã thực sự thấy. Chỉ biết vị khách trong quầng sáng bạc chậm rãi quay đầu về phía cậu. Nơi lẽ ra là khuôn mặt chỉ có một mảng trắng xoá, song giọng nói – dường như người đó vừa nói vừa cười – thì rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

_À, thì ra trong làng vẫn còn một xác chứa khác nữa sao?_

Cậu còn quá nhỏ nên không hiểu “xác chứa” mà vị khách nói nghĩa là gì, chỉ biết âm điệu của hai từ ấy khiến cậu bất giác rờn rợn, vì nghe như “xác chết”. Chưa kể đến khuôn mặt không có mắt mũi và giọng hắn ta sắc lạnh như băng, tràng cười đi kèm càng làm câu nói thêm đáng sợ. Lần đầu tiên Faramir lờ mờ ý thức được cảm giác sợ hãi tột cùng là như thế nào. Nếu Boromir không thét gọi nhanh lên, cậu sẽ cứ thế đứng chôn chân giữa đường, cho tới khi hơi giá buốt từ quầng sáng bạc kia đóng băng cậu hoàn toàn. Tiếng hối thúc của anh trai có vẻ đã đánh tan thứ bùa mê vừa phủ lên Faramir, và lúc cậu ngẩng nhìn đỉnh đồi một lần nữa, vị khách nọ đã biến mất. Chỉ có mái nhà cũ cùng hàng cây cắt hình lên nền trời màu ghi sẫm u ám. Không đặng đừng, cậu nhóc vội chạy đến chỗ anh, cố gắng đi thật sát Boromir, những mong hơi lạnh khủng khiếp kia phai đi.

Chạng vạng hôm sau, hai anh em nghe tin Théoden đã mất tích. Không ai hiểu nổi vì sao bác lại vào rừng một mình giữa lúc cơn dông vần vũ quét qua thung lũng. Người nhà kể trước khi đi bác hoàn toàn tỉnh táo – thậm chí bình tĩnh lạ lùng, chỉ mang theo một con dao và bộ cung tên, như những chuyến đi săn thường nhật. Faramir nhớ Éowyn đã khóc hết nước mắt, cô vẫn xem bác là người cha thứ hai của mình. Dân làng không dám đi sâu vào rừng để tìm người, bởi rất nhiều sinh vật nguy hiểm ẩn náu trong đó. Họ đành kết luận bác đã chết – người bình thường làm sao sống nổi quá một ngày giữa vòng vây của người sói và ma cà rồng.

Lúc nghe tin, cậu thốt nhiên rùng mình, nhớ về vị khách trong quầng sáng bạc trước cửa nhà Théoden. Cậu nhóc đoan chắc hắn ta có liên quan đến việc bác mất tích, song lại chẳng thể lí giải nguyên nhân, cũng chẳng có bằng chứng cụ thể nào ngoài kí ức.  _Liệu có ai tin lời một đứa trẻ mới lên sáu? Lỡ đâu đó chỉ là ảo ảnh thì sao?_  Cậu thầm nghĩ, và quyết định không nói ra, bất chấp cảm giác tội lỗi thiêu đốt mình khi nhìn đôi mắt đỏ hoe của Éowyn.

Thuở đó, hai anh em cậu rất hay nghe lén người lớn nói chuyện, những lần nghe lén trót lọt không bị gia nhân phát hiện sẽ được coi như chiến tích. Denethor là trưởng làng nên phòng khách lúc nào cũng có dăm ba người đưa tin, thường là thuộc hạ của ông hoặc dân làng, và những cái tin lúc thì nhàm chán, lúc thì khủng khiếp, lúc thì thú vị, lúc lại đầy bí ẩn. Faramir vẫn nhớ buổi trưa thứ năm kể từ khi Théoden mất tích, có hai thợ săn hối hả đến xin gặp Denethor. Họ trao đổi bằng giọng thì thào rất khó nghe – có vẻ như hai người đó đang sợ hãi vô cùng. Hai anh em căng tai một hồi cũng không thu thập được gì đáng kể, cho tới khi Faramir giật mình vì âm điệu quen thuộc của hai từ “xác chứa” lọt vào tầm nghe.

Cậu chưa kịp nói với anh thì giọng cha vang lên, nổi bật trong không gian kín trước đó chỉ toàn tiếng rì rầm sợ sệt: “Vậy rốt cuộc là người đàn ông bạc đã quay trở lại? Có liên quan gì đến vụ mất tích ở cuối làng trước đây?”

Không ai nói gì thêm. Sự im lặng trùm lên phòng khách như một màn sương bạc lạnh thấu xương. Rốt cuộc Denethor đành cho họ về. Họ đi rất nhanh, gần như chạy, thoáng chốc đã khuất dạng dưới triền dốc.

Cảm giác bức bí, ngột ngạt tột cùng đè nặng trong lồng ngực Faramir, khi nhìn theo hai thợ săn hoảng loạn. Cậu tự hỏi  _Người đàn ông bạc._  có phải để chỉ vị khách không mời trên đỉnh đồi hay không. Và trước đây khi bác của Frodo mất tích bí ẩn – hệt như Théoden vừa rồi – ông ấy liệu có nhìn thấy thứ gì tương tự?

Chỉ có lão già lập dị Gandalf lẩm bẩm câu “Vậy là xác của nó lại chết rồi…” cùng một tràng ngôn ngữ lùng bùng quái đản cậu chưa nghe bao giờ, mỗi lần lão để ý có người đang bàn tán về vụ mất tích. Ai cũng tránh lão như tránh tà, mà quả thực trông lão khá đáng sợ khi nói những lời đó. Thành ra Faramir không dám đến gần hỏi thử xem Gandalf có biết người đàn ông bạc là gì, hoặc là ai không. Vậy là thắc mắc của cậu chẳng bao giờ được giải đáp, bởi một tuần sau không ai trong làng đề cập đến hai người họ nữa, cả Gandalf cũng rút vào căn nhà cũ nát của lão.

Dẫu chuyện đã dần lắng xuống, thỉnh thoảng cậu vẫn nằm mơ thấy vạt áo choàng bạc và khuôn mặt trắng xoá nọ chập chờn trước cửa sổ phòng mình, để rồi choàng dậy trong nỗi kinh hoàng, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm. Những lúc như thế, cậu đành thức đến sáng, đăm đăm nhìn hai cánh cửa sổ khép chặt, tự hỏi chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu mình hé cửa. Sau khi anh Boromir rời nhà, những cơn ác mộng ghé thăm cậu thường xuyên hơn. Cậu nhóc thắc mắc không biết trong quá trình canh gác, anh đã thấy người đàn ông bạc bao giờ chưa. Tuy nhiên, sau khi Théoden biến mất, ngôi làng không xảy ra vụ mất tích kì quặc nào nữa, chỉ có vài người không may bị ma quỷ tấn công – song người sói luôn để lại dấu vết rõ ràng, còn ma cà rồng luôn bỏ lại xác chết.

Tận sâu thẳm trong tâm, cậu biết vị khách nọ vẫn chưa rời đi – đúng hơn là không bao giờ rời đi.

Lần thứ hai vị khách đáng sợ ấy xuất hiện, là lúc gã người sói hất văng Faramir vào vách đất, và cây chĩa ba tẩm nhựa phụ tử tuột khỏi bàn tay nhớp mồ hôi của cậu, văng vào bụi cỏ phía xa. Mũi nhọn thậm chí còn chưa chạm được vào lớp da dày của gã, dẫu cậu có lợi thế là sự bất ngờ. Sau khi nghe lão Gandalf gợi ý, cũng như nhớ về chỉ dẫn của Frodo về cách chống người sói, cậu đã tìm được một chỗ nấp gần nơi phát hiện những túm lông màu nâu đồng. Quả nhiên gã ta đã quay trở lại, còn đi ngang qua chỗ cậu nấp mà không hề phát hiện ra mùi. Faramir hơi khó hiểu, song cậu nhóc nhanh chóng cho rằng vận may sắp mỉm cười với mình. Trong giây lát, lúc niềm phấn khích lên đến đỉnh điểm, cậu đã nghĩ mình sẽ góp phần trừ khử mối nguy cho dân làng, chứng minh cho cha – và cả gã Éomer kia thấy cậu không phải đứa trẻ vô dụng hèn nhát, và có thể cậu sẽ được đặc cách gia nhập Vệ Binh cùng anh Boromir….

Thành thử khi cán chĩa ba tuột khỏi tay, niềm phấn khích lẫn vọng tưởng của cậu cũng trôi theo, nhanh như nước triều rút. Và rồi Faramir thấy mình trở lại là một thằng bé mười ba tuổi dại dột, yếu đuối, co rúm trước hai hàm răng sắc nhọn đang tiến gần. Cẳng tay cậu đau buốt, thứ chất lỏng âm ấm thấm qua lớp vải áo. Faramir không dám chạm vào vết thương, căn bản cũng vì nỗi sợ hãi cái chết đang dần đông cứng cậu. Cậu còn chẳng nhớ mình bị gã người sói cắn trúng tự lúc nào.

Và rồi ánh bạc ấy, làn hơi lạnh ấy quét qua cậu như một luồng điện.

Cảm giác kinh hoàng bảy năm trước bỗng chốc sống lại, chưa bao giờ rõ ràng đến vậy. Thứ luôn ám ảnh cậu trong mơ giờ đã hiển hiện trước mắt, trong tình huống không bao giờ ngờ tới. Ánh bạc mờ nhạt và yếu hơn trong trí nhớ của Faramir, chỉ như một dải sương mỏng manh chắn giữa cậu và gã người sói đang nổi điên. Song hình thù trong quầng sáng không lẫn vào đâu được – vẫn là mái tóc nửa buộc nửa xoã xuống vai, vạt áo choàng dài không hế lay động. Điểm khác biệt là khi ông ta quay lại, cậu thảng thốt nhận ra ông ta có khuôn mặt, một khuôn mặt đầy đủ ngũ quan thay vì mảng trắng xoá ghê rợn như ngày xưa.

Cặp mắt xoáy vào cậu có màu xanh rất nhạt, gần như sắc xanh trong suốt của những ngọn núi phủ trong sương giá mùa đông. Đôi môi mỏng khẽ nhếch thành một nụ cười ma quái.

 _Ta sẽ không để mất xác chứa tương lai của mình đâu._  Giọng âm u vẳng trong tâm trí cậu.  _Cậu cần ta. Và ta cần cậu. Trao đổi sòng phẳng, được không?_

Tất cả những gì Faramir nhớ là quầng sáng bạc nọ lớn dần sau khi người đàn ông dứt lời, cho đến khi nó nuốt chửng cậu. Ánh bạc nhức nhối buộc cậu nhóc phải nhắm chặt mắt lại. Để rồi khi mở mắt ra, cậu thấy mình đang đối diện với một khuôn mặt khác, lấm lem bùn đất và nhễ nhại mồ hôi, lá cỏ dính đầy trên mái tóc vàng. Khuôn mặt mà cậu vẫn hằng mong mỏi được gặp lại, kể từ ngày anh đeo mặt dây chuyền hình trăng khuyết, dấn thân vào những trận chiến hung hiểm trong rừng.

Cậu vẫn thường hình dung cuộc hội ngộ của hai anh em, song cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ đôi mắt anh sẽ nhìn mình như lúc bấy giờ. Hoảng hốt. Kinh sợ. Lo lắng. Và tuyệt vọng tột cùng.

Khi bất giác ngó xuống, cậu nhanh chóng hiểu cảm xúc của Boromir. Tay cậu đang cầm cán chĩa ba, cả ba mũi nhọn tẩm độc đều đâm ngập vào cổ họng gã người sói. Máu đen dính đầy áo cậu, cả trảng cỏ bốc mùi tanh nồng đến lợm giọng. Mới vài giây – hoặc vài phút trước, sinh vật khổng lồ này còn đang chuẩn bị kết liễu cậu, và cây chĩa ba hoàn toàn nằm ngoài tầm với.

Người đàn ông bạc đã biến mất.

“Faramir… anh…” Boromir gục đầu ôm lấy cậu. Bờ vai rộng của anh rung lên, còn giọng anh rạn vỡ như đá nứt. “Tại sao… chẳng phải ông ta đang ở trong cái xác kia… Tại sao lại chọn em?”

“Ai cơ, Boromir?” Faramir vất vả nói, thả rơi cây chĩa ba xuống vũng máu đen. Vết thương trên cẳng tay cậu giờ mới bắt đầu bỏng rát. “Ai chọn em?”

“Anh xin lỗi, Faramir. Anh thực sự xin lỗi.” Anh trai cậu nghẹn giọng. “Nếu ông ta chọn ngay điểm nút này, hẳn phải có mục đích… nhưng em còn quá nhỏ. Anh sẽ xin với ông ta. Anh sẽ bảo vệ em.”

 _Không chỉ có mình giữ riêng những nỗi ám ảnh và bí mật._  Cậu nhóc như vừa bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê. Tuy chưa xâu chuỗi được hết, song lời Boromir khiến cậu có cảm giác như bị phản bội suốt một thời gian dài. Cậu sực nhớ ánh bạc toả ra từ mặt dây chuyền trăng lưỡi liềm của Vệ Binh rất giống quầng sáng bạc bao quanh người đàn ông nọ, từ ánh sáng đến hơi lạnh. Lúc bấy giờ, trong đầu cậu chỉ lặp đi lặp lại những câu nói mập mờ của người đàn ông. Cậu biết khi đó chính ông ta đã ra tay kết liễu gã người sói.  _Thông qua cậu._

_À, thì ra trong làng vẫn còn một xác chứa khác nữa sao?_

_Ta sẽ không để mất xác chứa tương lai của mình đâu. Cậu cần ta. Và ta cần cậu. Trao đổi sòng phẳng được không?_

Kí ức lẫn cảm xúc bất chợt tuôn trào trong Faramir như dòng lũ, trong khi vết sói cắn ngày một nhức nhối. Thành thử sau đó cậu gần như không ý thức được Boromir nói gì, và anh đưa cậu đi đâu.

Cho tới khi người thanh niên ấy xua tan lớp sương mù bao quanh tâm trí cậu.

***  
_“Ông yêu bà đến vậy sao?” Thiếu nữ tóc đen hỏi, trong lúc tất bật với giỏ thảo dược vừa hái. Lửa trong lò bập bùng nhảy múa, khắc sâu thêm những vết sẹo bỏng trên cổ và tay cô. Đối với các phù thuỷ, việc giấu hoặc xoá sẹo dễ dàng như người ta ngắt một chiếc lá. Song cô muốn giữ chúng, để ghi nhớ cái ngày định mệnh ấy mãi mãi, cũng như nhắc nhở mình còn một người để trông ngóng, và một sứ mệnh cần hoàn thành._

_Người đàn ông ngồi ngược sáng, trên chiếc ghế cũ ưa thích gần trăm năm nay, tay vịn đã lên nước đen bóng. Ông nhịp tay lên bàn, cặp đồng tử xanh nhàn nhạt không hề phản chiếu ánh lửa, dẫu ông đang nhìn đăm đăm vào lò sưởi. Đôi mắt là thứ duy nhất giúp cô yên tâm rằng ông mình vẫn ở đây. Cô vẫn chưa quen với thân xác mới của ông, một nông dân trung niên có phần khắc khổ, với mái tóc vàng rối điểm bạc và đôi vai rộng. Linh hồn thật có lẽ đang yên giấc trong góc sâu tâm tưởng. Cô không rõ lần này ông đã hứa hẹn những gì với chủ cũ của cái xác. Hẳn gia đình và bạn bè người nông dân đó – những người yêu thương ông ấy – vẫn đang khắc khoải đợi ông trở về._

_“Ngang với lòng thù hận của ta.” Ông nhếch môi cười. “Ta say đắm Galadriel… và cũng muốn giết chết bà ấy, bằng cách tàn nhẫn nhất có thể, sau tất cả những gì bà ta gây ra. Cho vương quốc này. Cho cha mẹ cháu. Cho tất cả.”_

_Đó là lí do ông chọn thứ cấm thuật kinh khủng nọ, cô buồn nghĩ. Chỉ để bấu víu lấy thế gian, đợi cơ hội chấm dứt tất cả, mà trên hết là để kết liễu người mình yêu thương nhất. Những ai tham gia lập Khế Ước ba trăm năm trước đều chọn con đường nghiệt ngã nhất, sau khi kế hoạch thất bại và Khế Ước chỉ hoàn thành một nửa. Cô chưa từng được nhìn mặt cha, chỉ biết người qua lời kể của ông mình. Cô vẫn hằng mong người quay lại, bất kể là trong hình dạng linh hồn vương vất như ông cô, hay trong lốt quỷ hút máu như ông hoàng Thranduil. Ông cô vẫn trấn an rằng vị giáo sĩ chắc chắn sẽ đến, bởi thời gian tái lập Khế Ước đã cận kề. Phép thuật từ nó triệu hồi tất cả những người từng kí giao kèo lần trước, bất kể họ còn sống, đã chết, hay mắc kẹt ở ranh giới sinh tử._

_“Nhưng trớ trêu thay, ta lại không thể chủ động chọn cơ hội cho mình. Ba trăm năm trước Galadriel đã phán lời nguyền lên vùng đất này, cũng như khiến cho lũ sói trở nên khát máu, điên cuồng hơn bao giờ hết. Phải đợi khi cánh cửa mở ra lần nữa, khi cha cháu trở lại và ông hoàng kia rời khỏi hầm mộ, chúng ta mới có cơ hội tống cô ta xuống địa ngục.” Ông lặng lẽ nói, nhìn mông lung ra bầu trời vần vũ mây đen bên ngoài. Gió giật mạnh, cuốn tung những chiếc lá vàng úa. “Giá như hôm đó cha cháu không chết, bọn ta đã có thể…”_

_“Ông chưa bao giờ kể tường tận vì sao người chết.” Cô nói, không nhận ra nãy giờ mình vò nát mớ thảo dược trong tay. Cô nhiều lần tìm cách nhìn về quá khứ, song bất khả. Tựa như vùng đất này chỉ là một mảnh trôi nổi bất định ngoài rìa thế giới, không có quá khứ, cũng chẳng có tương lai._

_“Có rất nhiều lí do. Và nhiều bội phản. Có lẽ cha cháu sẽ kể cho cháu nghe sự thật, khi nào ông ấy trở lại, Arwen ạ.” Ông thở dài. “Lúc đó ta đang chiến đấu ở lối lên hầm mộ – dĩ nhiên trong thân xác vay mượn, giờ ta còn không nhớ tên thật của cái xác ấy. Ta không biết chuyện gì xảy ra bên trong. Thranduil không bao giờ hé môi nhắc đến nó, còn Kẻ Phán Ngôn chỉ nói mập mờ rằng họ đụng độ với vài giáo sĩ xám do Giáo đoàn X cử đến, không biết chúng làm cách nào để đón đầu họ. Anh ta miêu tả một trong số chúng khá kì quặc, với vũ khí là cây giáo bằng bạc. Và cha cháu gần như sụp đổ khi nhìn thấy hắn…”_


	35. Chapter 35

Trong nháy mắt, lũ sói đã khép chặt vòng vây quanh anh. Cả người sói lẫn đám trinh sát của chúng.

Erestor lặng lẽ đánh giá, ước chừng khoảng hai mươi gã đã lộ diện. Anh cố gắng tìm xem còn tên nào ẩn nấp dưới triền dốc không, song phải nhanh chóng bỏ cuộc vì không gian tràn ngập mùi sói, anh lại không đứng thuận chiều gió. Căn bản khó thể nhận biết chính xác số lượng kẻ thù quanh tu viện và dưới chân đồi. Trảng cỏ anh đang đứng cách nhà nguyện khoảng vài trăm bộ, phần đổ nát của tu viện đã che khuất tầm nhìn.  _Chỉ cần giải quyết lũ sói này thật nhanh._  Bán ma cà rồng nghĩ, chờ những cặp mắt đỏ kia tiến gần hơn, đến khi anh có thể tiêu diệt chúng với một lời. Anh thậm chí còn chưa phải đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm.

Song trái ngược với vẻ dửng dưng của con quỷ hút máu, có thứ gì đó sâu thẳm trong Erestor đang lồng lộn không yên – có lẽ là dư âm gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối kia để lại. Anh thầm nhủ do hắn đã kiểm soát cơ thể này quá lâu, sự điên dại cùng những cảm xúc mù quáng khó thể phai đi lập tức. Có điều, từ trước tới nay mỗi khi hoảng loạn hay đau đớn, tên ngốc nhu nhược ấy luôn gọi tên vị giáo sĩ kì cựu từng cứu hắn khỏi giàn thiêu.

Còn bây giờ, thứ đang thiêu đốt trái tim anh lại gào thét tên một giáo sĩ khác.

_Glorfindel._

Erestor ngoảnh nhìn tu viện lờ mờ trong ánh trăng bạc. Sau vài lần kiểm tra, anh buộc phải xác nhận cả ba tấm khiên mình đặt quanh giường đá và nhà nguyện đều bị phá vỡ, chỉ trong vòng vài giây, từ khi anh xem xét lớp bảo vệ dưới chân đồi. Thuở còn phụng sự Giáo Đoàn X, đối mặt với hàng trăm loài ma quỷ, tấm khiên bạc mà Erestor dựng nên chỉ bị phá vỡ đúng hai lần. Tất thảy đều do kẻ thù quá đông, lực tấn công quá mạnh, lại trực diện và kéo dài. Căn bản muốn phá một tấm khiên hoàn hảo bằng ngoại lực, dù được hỗ trợ bằng phép thuật, dễ cũng mất nửa ngày.

_Nếu khiên bị phá từ trong ra, thay vì từ ngoài vào, bằng loại vũ khí thích hợp…_  Bán ma cà rồng cắn môi, ước gì có thể nhanh chóng quét sạch đám sói trên đồi, trước khi chúng đánh hơi thấy vị giáo sĩ đang nằm trong nhà nguyện. Tuy nhiên anh linh cảm còn có thế lực khác đang đợi mình trong bóng tối, thành thử không dám phung phí năng lượng. Dẫu ma cà rồng mạnh mẽ hơn người thường, chúng cũng có lúc cạn kiệt sức lực, nhất là khi sử dụng phép quá nhiều.

Những dải mây xám kéo đến ngày một dày đặc, lúc hợp lại thành tấm màn vần vũ che khuất mảnh trăng, lúc tản ra tan tác vì gió biển. Mảng trời phía Tây và phía Nam vẫn khá thoáng đãng, song không khí sực mùi hơi nước, báo hiệu sắp có mưa giông. Thông thường, tuần trước Lễ Thánh George thường đổ mưa rất lớn.

Gió bắt đầu thổi giật, cuốn tung những lá cỏ dập nát, song không thể đánh bạt mùi tử khí ám trên lông lũ người sói. Có vẻ như chúng đánh hơi được kẻ đứng giữa vòng vây kia không phải con mồi yếu ớt, nên tiến đến khá thận trọng.  _Cũng có thể vì mùi máu của đồng bọn chúng còn ám trên người mình._  Erestor nghĩ, vén mớ tóc đen rối bời vì gió khỏi mắt, thoáng nhớ về gã người sói bị nổ tung thành vụn thịt trên bậc thang cẩm thạch.

Thời gian bỗng chốc trôi chậm đến đáng sợ, mỗi giây anh mắc kẹt với lũ quái vật đều có thể là giây cuối cùng của Glorfindel. Anh lùi vài bước về phía nhà nguyện, song bốn cặp mắt đỏ đã nhanh chóng chặn đường. Erestor thốt nhiên ước mình có khả năng tách đôi tâm trí để trinh sát như thằng nhóc Estel. Để biết rằng Glorfindel vẫn ổn.

Gã sói lớn nhất phía bên trái chợt ngẩng đầu tru lên. Tiếng tru man dại, đầy thèm khát. Với thính giác nhạy bén của ma cà rồng, Erestor có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của những viên đá nhỏ bị hất tung và những lá cỏ bị móng vuốt xé đứt, vào khoảnh khắc lũ quái vật dùn người lấy đà nhảy.

“ _Chết đi!_ ”

Ngôn từ thoát khỏi khoé môi mới đầu là một tiếng rít dài, song nó nhanh chóng khoác lấy lớp áo phép thuật mà anh tạo cho, lớn dần thành một trận lốc xoáy hất tung những kẻ tấn công, cắt nát chúng bằng hàng ngàn lưỡi kiếm vô hình.

Không gian chỉ còn tổ hợp hỗn loạn của tiếng gió sắc lẹm, tiếng gào rú thê thiết, tiếng thịt vụn, xương gãy và máu rơi xuống trảng cỏ. Bán ma cà rồng khẽ mỉm cười. Luồng khí áp đảo của ngôn từ, âm thanh hấp hối của lũ người sói, trận mưa máu thịt tanh tưởi, tất cả đều thoả mãn bản năng giết chóc ngủ yên trong anh bấy lâu. Chẳng mấy chốc, chỉ vòng cỏ quanh anh còn giữ nguyên màu sắc ban đầu.

_Thật đẹp._  Erestor thoáng nghĩ. Mảnh trăng non xuyên qua tấm mạng mây, viền bạc cho từng lá cỏ đỏ sẫm. Trăng khiến máu cũng óng ánh sắc bạc, biến khung cảnh tàn sát ghê rợn trở thành một giấc mơ huyền ảo. Ma cà rồng vốn yêu thích sắc đỏ chết chóc, cùng những gam màu lạnh lẽo thuộc về màn đêm và hầm mộ.

Tuy nhiên, ở đâu đó trong góc sâu tâm trí, Erestor vẫn khao khát được thấy lại sắc vàng – màu của vầng dương giữa hạ, màu của đồng hoa mao lương, màu của thanh trường kiếm luôn chắn phía trước anh, màu của mái tóc dài cọ vào má anh, khi người đó nhẹ hôn anh trên đồng hoa bát ngát ở Bulgaria. Dường như nọc độc của chúa tể ma cà rồng và cái chết của phần con người yếu đuối không thể xoá nhoà những kí ức Glorfindel trao cho anh.

Thanh âm rất khẽ vẳng đến, cắt ngang dòng hồi tưởng bất chợt, và cả niềm thoả mãn giết chóc nhất thời.

Đối với người bình thường, nó sẽ nghe như tiếng lá cỏ cọ vào nhau. Đối với giáo sĩ xám có thính giác nhạy bén, nó sẽ nghe như tiếng một con rắn nhỏ luồn lách trong bóng tối. Nhưng với một con quỷ hút máu – kẻ có thể đếm được bao nhiêu chiếc lá chạm xuống nền rừng sau một cơn gió thoảng – thanh âm ấy vô cùng rõ ràng, như tiếng bước chân giậm trên mặt đất, và mang theo mối nguy hiểm rõ mồn một.

_Thứ mùi này. Tro bụi, xương thịt cháy và gỗ bén lửa. Linh hồn chết thiêu sao?_  Erestor nhăn mặt, cố tập trung để phân biệt mùi của đối tượng giữa trảng cỏ tanh sực máu sói. Kẻ thù giấu mặt của anh, dù là thứ gì đi chăng, cũng di chuyển lặng lẽ và lẹ làng hơn lũ người sói hung tợn.

Bán ma cà rồng đá một mảnh thịt nhầy nhụa máu, xoay tứ phía để cảnh giác. Không có những tấm khiên bạc bảo vệ sau lưng và bên sườn, anh có cảm tưởng mình giống như một cái bia ngắm, phơi ra giữa đồng không mông quạnh. Loại kẻ thù không rõ sẽ tấn công từ hướng nào đáng sợ hơn vòng vây của lũ sói rất nhiều, hơn nữa khá lâu rồi Erestor không chiến đấu đơn độc. Gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối kia luôn có một người đứng chắn trước mặt – hoặc sau lưng. Có vẻ hắn đã quá quen với sự bảo vệ mọi lúc mọi nơi của Glorfindel.

_Thật mỉa mai làm sao. Giáo sĩ phòng thủ lại để người khác phải bao bọc mình suốt từng ấy năm._  Bán ma cà rồng nghĩ khi đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm. Sở trường của anh là song kiếm, nhưng một thanh đã bị bỏ lại trong đống đổ nát của tu viện, nơi gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối mù quáng nói lời tạm biệt với Elrond.

Thanh âm khẽ khàng kia đột ngột biến mất.

Erestor quay phắt sang phải, nơi luồng khí lưu kì dị vừa khẽ lay động tóc anh. “ _Cút đi!_ ” Anh quát lớn, và ngọn lửa phép thuật bao lấy ngôn từ thoát ra, bùng cháy, xé toạc bóng tối bao quanh anh, để lại một đường cháy xém trên nền cỏ.

Chỉ trong chớp mắt, song ánh sáng của ngọn lửa soi tỏ hàng chục gã người sói khác đang nằm phủ phục ngoài phạm vi tấn công của ngôn từ. Erestor biết chúng đang chờ cơ hội – hoặc mệnh lệnh để lao vào xé xác mình. Đám sói bị cắt nát ban nãy chỉ nhằm làm tiêu hao năng lượng của anh. Nếu không đánh nhanh thắng nhanh, cơ hội thoát khỏi vòng vây sẽ ngày càng giảm xuống.  _Và Glorfindel…_ Erestor không có thời gian nghĩ ngợi nhiều, bởi luồng gió sực mùi xương thịt cháy kia đã áp sát anh.

_Chết tiệt._  Bán ma cà rồng vung kiếm không cần quay nhìn, lực chém đủ để chẻ đôi một người bình thường. Ở khoảng cách đó, Erestor tin tưởng rằng lưỡi kiếm đặc biệt của mình sẽ cắt ngọt qua kẻ tấn công, bất kể hắn là người, ác quỷ hay linh hồn.

Song anh nhanh chóng hụt hẫng – điều chưa từng có trong tiền lệ – bởi kẻ thù đã lại biến mất, nhanh như lúc hắn tiến sát anh. Lưỡi kiếm trượt vào khoảng không, hệt như một đứa trẻ vụng về vung cây kiếm gỗ chiến đấu với kẻ thù tưởng tượng. Tuy nhiên, thứ mùi cháy khét đặc trưng vẫn còn lẩn quất, cho thấy hắn đang đợi cơ hội tiếp theo.

Bán ma cà rồng cắn môi, nỗ lực lấy lại tập trung sau nhát chém hụt. Bấy giờ nếu trái tim anh còn đập, hẳn nó đã có thể phá tung lồng ngực.

Tại những ngôi làng xa xôi hẻo lánh ở Đông Âu, phương thức tử hình bằng hoả thiêu vẫn khá phổ biến, đặc biệt là những đối tượng bị nghi ngờ là phù thuỷ hoặc quỷ nhập. Khi còn là giáo sĩ xám, Erestor từng cùng Elrond đối phó với vài linh hồn uất hận ám lấy giàn thiêu, bằng phương thức phổ biến là hoà tro từ lá bạch dương với nước thánh, rắc quanh nơi họ từng cư ngụ, rồi hắt vào chính giữa giàn thiêu. Song những linh hồn ấy đều chỉ dừng ở mức khiến cư dân sợ hãi, chưa gây hậu quả nghiêm trọng. Anh chưa từng nghe về linh hồn chết thiêu biết rình rập và tấn công từ trong bóng tối.

_Biết đâu đấy. Ở vùng đất này, mọi truyền thuyết hoang đường nhất, tàn bạo nhất đều có thể xảy ra_. Con quỷ hút máu gay gắt nhắc nhở anh.  _Như sự tồn tại của ngươi chẳng hạn._

Mắt anh bắt được một vệt bạc vụt thoáng qua bụi cỏ mé trái. Mùi xương thịt cháy nồng đậm trở lại.  _Thấy rồi._ Lần này Erestor căn bản nắm được chuyển động của hắn. Bán ma cà rồng siết lấy chuôi kiếm, tập trung năng lượng cho những ngôn từ sắp bật ra, sẵn sàng đón đầu kẻ thù khi hắn vòng lại bên sườn phải cố tình bỏ ngỏ của anh.

Luồng khí lưu kia ngày một tiến gần, chỉ khẽ lay động đầu cỏ. Song nỗi oán hận nó mang theo ngùn ngụt như ngọn lửa trên giàn thiêu. Cảm giác bị thiêu sống, Erestor là người hiểu rõ hơn ai hết.

Đột ngột, mặt đất dưới chân anh rung chuyển.

Một đợt chấn động kì lạ rùng rùng chạy khắp vùng núi, tựa như từng cơn run rẩy kéo dài, khởi đi từ ngôi làng dưới thung lũng, rồi dần lan rộng đến từng gốc cây ngọn cỏ, từng khe núi vắng dấu chân người, từng ngõ ngách tối tăm trong các phế tích, từng vùng sâu thẳm trong tâm tưởng mọi sinh vật đặt chân trên xứ sở này. Thứ phép thuật vừa được gửi đi vô cùng cổ xưa và hùng mạnh. Erestor có cảm tưởng như bị xé thành hàng trăm, hàng ngàn mảnh trong vài giây, được ghép lại từng mảnh chắp vá, rồi lại bị nghiền nát thêm lần nữa.

Có lẽ cả con người lẫn ma quỷ đều cảm nhận được chấn động kì quái vừa rồi, song chỉ có anh hiểu được thông điệp ẩn trong đó. Bởi nó được phát ra từ một Kẻ Phán Ngôn, giống như anh – không ai khác ngoài người được “thứ đó” chọn làm chủ nhân suốt ba trăm năm. Bất chấp việc Khế Ước cũ sắp hết hạn, sức mạnh ngôn từ của hắn vẫn đầy đe doạ lẫn áp đảo.

“ _Tìm ta đi_.”

_Nghe như câu hắn từng viết trong bức thư cũ. “Hãy tìm tôi sau lằn ranh, phía trên ngôi mộ bị nguyền rủa, tận cùng dòng sông_ _quên lãng”._  Erestor nhớ lại, rồi giật mình nhận ra. Anh đã bỏ qua một số chi tiết quan trọng lúc cùng Glorfindel thám thính xung quanh ngôi làng, khi cả hai mới đến Transylvania.

Màn sương bấy lâu phủ trong tâm trí anh đang tan dần.  _Ta biết ngươi trốn ở đâu, người tiền nhiệm ạ. Cả chìa khoá của “chiếc rương sống” ngươi tạo nên._  Bán ma cà rồng gần như run rẩy vì phấn khích với phát hiện này.  _Câu đố trong thư đã có lời giải. Song lí do nào khiến hắn quyết định lộ diện vào điểm then chốt này? Mọi sinh vật trong thung lũng đều đang săn lùng hắn vì “thứ đó.”_

Chấn động kia từ từ lắng đi, rồi mất hút trong bóng đêm dày đặc dưới chân núi. Lũ người sói cùng kẻ thù giấu mặt của Erestor có vẻ cũng bị ảnh hưởng bởi luồng phép thuật kì dị, song chúng nhanh chóng phục hồi và hướng sự chú ý trở lại mục tiêu giữa trảng cỏ.

Do mải để tâm vào phát hiện của mình, Erestor hoàn toàn không để ý màn bóng tối dưới chân.

Bộ hàm khổng lồ, đỏ máu lập tức bập quanh cổ chân anh như một cái bẫy kẹp. Nói thì chậm, song tất cả chỉ diễn ra trong vài phút – kể từ lúc chấn động bắt đầu lan đi cho tới khi Erestor cảm thấy hàm răng sắc nhọn kẹp lấy chân mình.  _Chết tiệt, lũ sói không thể trườn lặng lẽ thế này._  Theo phản xạ, bán ma cà rồng xọc kiếm vào thứ vừa cắn mình, lưỡi kim loại xuyên ngọt qua nó như thể nó làm bằng giấy bồi. Tuy nhiên, lực kìm giữ không hề lỏng ra. Khi nhìn xuống, nỗi sợ hãi xộc lên anh như một lưỡi giáo băng lạnh buốt.

Ma cà rồng không biết đau, nhưng vẫn cảm nhận rõ rệt cách dòng máu túa ra lúc chúng bị thương, cũng như nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng đối với phép thuật mạnh mẽ hơn chúng.

Thứ vừa cắn anh là một cái đầu sói nhầy nhụa máu – chủ nhân của nó đã bị phanh thây từ đợt tấn công đầu tiên của ngôn từ. Song cặp mắt đỏ ngầu đầy thù hận vẫn hệt như lúc sống, sức mạnh của bộ hàm khổng lồ cũng thế. Cả cái đầu gớm ghiếc nồng nặc mùi máu, mùi thịt thối rữa và mùi lưu huỳnh nồng gắt – thứ mùi của địa ngục.  _Phép thuật đen._  Erestor nghiến răng, đâm thêm vài nhát nữa, song bộ hàm kia không mảy may buông lỏng. Ống quần anh ướt nhớp máu, vạt cỏ bên dưới cũng từ từ nhuốm đen. Bị cái đầu sói ghìm chặt như đeo cùm, bán ma cà rồng đã mất đi khả năng di chuyển linh hoạt, và linh hồn lén lút trong vạt cỏ chỉ chờ có vậy.

Erestor cảm nhận được luồng khí tanh tưởi quất vào mặt, cùng tiếng cỏ ràn rạt bên mé trái. Cùng lúc đó, hai gã người sói nhảy xổ đến từ mé phải, buộc anh phải quay sang, đánh bật những móng vuốt bén nhọn vừa bấu vào vai mình. Chúng vừa lùi lại, một con sói thây ma khác lại lao tới. Mùi thối rữa kinh tởm xộc lên tận óc khi lưỡi kiếm cắt qua mớ xương thịt bầy nhầy.  _Có vẻ như kẻ đó chỉ hồi sinh được mỗi lần một con._  Tâm trí rối bời, bán ma cà rồng không dám sử dụng ngôn từ vì sợ phản tác dụng.  _Ta thà chọn bị linh hồn đánh trúng, còn hơn bị lũ người sói xé xác._

“Đồ ngốc, tránh ra mau!”

Ngay khoảnh khắc Erestor căng người chờ linh hồn kia ập đến, một ánh chớp vàng nháng lên giữa màn tối, chặn đứng luồng khí lưu của kẻ thù.

Anh bị đẩy mạnh về phía sau, gần như ngã ngửa xuống trảng cỏ vì vướng cái đầu sói dưới chân. Chưa kịp định thần, ánh chớp vàng ấy lại bừng lên lần nữa, chẻ đôi bộ hàm đang kìm giữ anh. Đồng thời một bàn tay cứng như thép nguội túm lấy vai áo Erestor, kéo anh đứng dậy.

“Cậu đứng được không? Còn chiến đấu được không?” Người mới đến hỏi dồn dập trong hơi thở. Thanh trường kiếm vàng trong tay anh ta đang toả sáng, và cả mái tóc dài rối bời cũng vậy. Erestor có thể đếm từng giọt mồ hôi rịn ra trên trán anh, cũng như từng đường hoa văn khắc chìm trên chiếc hoa tai hình thập tự. Dẫu mặt trăng chỉ còn là một quầng sáng lờ mờ sau màn mây.

_Vội vàng, hoảng hốt, lo lắng… nhưng không hề thô bạo. Ngay cả trong tình cảnh lộn xộn nhường ấy. Trên thế giới này chỉ có_ _một người như thế._  Erestor bất giác biết ơn thị lực của quỷ hút máu – nó giúp anh nhìn rõ Glorfindel ngay cả khi bóng tối phủ xuống Transylvania.

“Còn được… Nhưng tại sao anh…?” Erestor nói, nghe giọng mình khản đặc. Hậu quả của việc sử dụng ngôn từ bắt đầu ảnh hưởng đến anh. Song nỗi lo sợ cho vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng đã tan biến, cả nỗi hoảng loạn khi chiến đấu cô độc cũng vậy.  _Gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối mù quáng nọ vẫn còn ảnh hưởng đến mình._  Erestor thầm nhủ. Bất kể vòng vây lũ sói đang khép chặt đến đâu, việc chiến đấu bên cạnh Glorfindel vẫn khiến anh bình tĩnh kì lạ.  _Đúng hơn là yên lòng._

_” Tôi sẽ nắm chặt tay cậu ngay cả khi chết đi rồi.” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng mỉm cười, ủ lấy bàn tay lạnh giá của Erestor trong tay_ _mình._

“Đừng nói chuyện ngoài lề. Chúng ta phải xử lí lũ sói đã.” Glorfindel hất mái tóc vàng dài qua vai, xoay lưng lại với anh.  _“Chúng ta” nghe thật ngọt ngào, phải không tên ngốc nhu nhược?_  Trong một nhịp tim đập, bán ma cà rồng không muốn gì hơn là được thế chỗ gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối, vùi mặt vào tấm lưng vững chãi ấy như thuở nào. Song giọng nghiêm túc của Glorfindel đã kéo giật anh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ hỗn loạn. “Tấm khiên của cậu đâu?”

“Giờ tôi không dùng được. Không đủ năng lượng.” Erestor khó nhọc nói, nhìn những cặp mắt đỏ ngầu vây chặt lấy họ, cùng từng đợt chuyển động lén lút sau màn cỏ. Mùi da thịt và gỗ cháy không còn nồng gắt như lúc linh hồn kia áp sát.  _Hẳn chúng cũng kiêng dè người vừa đến._  Kẻ nào phá vỡ ba tấm khiên đặt quanh nhà nguyện của anh vẫn còn là một ẩn số. Erestor tự nhủ sẽ hỏi Glorfindel rõ hơn.  _Nếu còn có cơ hội…_

Anh giương kiếm lên, bước tới đứng đâu lưng với Glorfindel, vị trí quen thuộc ngày xưa. Vị trí của giáo sĩ phòng thủ, không phải của kẻ điên loạn hay quỷ hút máu.

Cùng nhau, họ đánh bật thêm hai đợt tấn công nữa. Từng bước tiến, lùi, xoay người chặn đòn, thụp người né tránh đều ăn khớp hệt như thời còn phụng sự giáo đoàn.  _Như thời chúng ta là một._  Không cần trao đổi ánh mắt hay tâm tưởng, họ cũng biết mình phải làm gì tiếp theo. Sau này, tất cả những gì đọng lại trong trí óc Erestor về trận chiến trên ngọn đồi đêm ấy là mùi máu tanh sực, những đường kiếm loang loáng dường không có điểm dừng, và sự tồn tại của người phía sau mình. Tấm lưng ướt đẫm mồ hôi của anh ta, mái tóc vàng nhuốm máu của anh ta, hơi thở của anh ta, sự sống mạnh mẽ đang chảy trong cơ thể anh ta. Hoàn toàn tương phản với cơ thể đã chết không hơi thở và làn da lạnh băng của một con ma cà rồng.

“Phân tích tình hình cho tôi đi.” Glorfindel gấp gáp nói, như thể họ đang làm nhiệm vụ của Giáo Đoàn X, như thể phần người trong anh vẫn còn tồn tại, như thể anh vẫn là “Eres” mà Glorfindel thường hỏi ý kiến trước khi bắt đầu kế hoạch nào đó. “Có thể mở đường máu được không?”

“Nếu để chúng bao vây còn chúng ta đánh trả từng đợt tấn công thế này, e rằng không cầm cự được lâu. Đối phương có sử dụng phép thuật đen nhưng bị giới hạn, tôi nghĩ nó có liên quan đến linh hồn thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong cỏ kia. Lũ người sói này chịu sự điều khiển của hắn, kể cả thây ma. Về mở đường máu, tôi vẫn còn dùng năng lực phán ngôn được một lần nữa, chúng ta có thể thoát khỏi đây, song không rõ tình hình dưới chân đồi thế nào.” Erestor nói nhanh. Suốt trận chiến hỗn loạn, anh vẫn luôn để mắt tới kẻ lẩn trốn trong cỏ, song lúc này lại không thể cảm nhận được hắn – dường hắn đã lẳng lặng tan biến vào bóng tối tự lúc nào không hay.

“Dùng linh hồn người chết làm trung gian à?” Glorfindel lầm bầm. Erestor để ý tay anh ta run nhẹ. Anh ước gì lũ sói chịu để yên cho họ vài giây, để anh có thể quay lại xem tình hình Glorfindel. ” Mụ phù thuỷ mà Elrond vẫn cảnh báo. Lẽ ra khi chạm trán thứ quái quỷ này lần đầu, lúc đưa thằng nhóc Estel xuống làng, tôi phải nhận ra mới đúng.”

“Không lẽ… đó là kẻ đã đấu tâm tưởng với anh?” Erestor siết chặt chuôi kiếm, không rời mắt khỏi những đợt sóng cỏ trong bóng tối, song đó chỉ là do gió mỗi lúc một mạnh.  _Kẻ gần như huỷ hoại tâm tưởng của Glorfindel. Ban nãy hắn không thể tấn công tâm mình theo cách đó, vì căn bản tâm trí ma cà rồng khó nắm bắt hơn người thường._

“Kẻ thực sự đấu với tôi là mụ phù thuỷ đã phán lời nguyền lên vùng đất này. Linh hồn chết thiêu kia chỉ là lớp vỏ để mụ ta dễ dàng do thám khắp nơi mà không bị thương hoặc bị giết, nếu cần mụ còn có thể phát động phép thuật thông qua hắn. An toàn hơn việc sai khiến động vật như quạ hoặc sói.”

“Có loại phép thuật hắc ám như thế thật sao? Và mụ ta chi phối được cả linh hồn người chết?”

“Tôi cũng vừa mới biết thôi. Tất cả chỉ là suy đoán dựa trên những gì tôi chứng kiến.” Glorfindel đột ngột hạ giọng. Cơn run rẩy tấn công bờ vai rộng kia dữ dội hơn.  _Anh ta đang sợ._  Erestor hơi ngạc nhiên khi nỗi sợ từ vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng truyền sang bọc lấy anh. Bán ma cà rồng thoáng nhớ về vẻ đau đớn tột cùng của Glorfindel lúc ở trong nhà nguyện, về tâm tưởng chỉ có sắc đỏ quạch của máu, về lời cầu xin rằng mình không giết người. Những chuyện đó xảy ra cách đây chưa đầy một ngày một đêm.  _Hẳn anh ta không muốn bị tấn công vào tâm trí lần nữa, không muốn quay lại cơn ác mộng khủng khiếp ấy._

“Glorfindel.” Erestor muốn nắm lấy tay vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng, nhưng rồi quyết định kiềm lại. Anh không biết Glorfindel sẽ phản ứng thế nào nếu bàn tay lạnh giá của ma cà rồng chạm vào mình. “Nếu lúc này chưa thể đối đầu, thì chúng ta nên rút lui. Anh vẫn chưa hồi phục hoàn toàn và không muốn bị lục lọi đầu óc lần nữa, phải không?”

“Nhưng…” Giáo sĩ tóc vàng dợm nói. Tiếng rít gào của gió biển, của những gã người sói hấp hối át mất lời anh.

“Bọc hậu cho tôi – nếu anh còn vung kiếm nổi.” Erestor kiên quyết. Anh quan tâm đến Kẻ Phán Ngôn tiền nhiệm hơn mụ phù thuỷ phá rối nọ, và không còn lý do nào để lần chần lâu thêm trên ngọn đồi này. Dòng suy tưởng của anh trôi về phía mái vòm bảo vệ quanh ngôi làng – anh vẫn luôn muốn kiểm tra xem nó có chấp nhận thêm đối tượng nào không.  _Chắc chắn điều cuối cùng Kẻ Phán Ngôn muốn là lũ sói tràn vào ngôi làng yêu quý của ông ta._  “Tôi sẽ mở đường xuống rìa làng. Chắc chắn cả lũ sói lẫn linh hồn chết thiêu kia sẽ đuổi theo. Dưới làng sẽ có người giúp chúng ta tiêu diệt chúng.”

“Tôi hiểu.” Glorfindel thì thầm, gần như không nghe được giọng anh trong tiếng gió xao xác. “Nhưng tôi vẫn muốn hỏi cậu chuyện này trước khi bắt đầu…”

“Tôi nhớ anh bảo đừng nói chuyện ngoài lề.” Erestor lặng lẽ nói, tập trung năng lượng cho đợt phán ngôn cuối cùng của đêm nay, cố không để mắt mình dừng lại trên chiếc cọc bạc Glorfindel vẫn đeo ở thắt lưng.  _Chưa kể anh từng ghê tởm ma cà rồng đến nhường nào. Và tôi không phải giáo sĩ đồng hành ngày xưa của anh, chúng ta lẽ ra… không nên đứng gần đến vậy. Không nên trò chuyện bình thản đến vậy. Không nên phối hợp ăn ý đến vậy._

“Cậu là  _Erestor_ , phải không?”

Dòng lệ máu lại một lần nữa dâng lên.

_Mình là ai?_  Cơn quặn thắt cào xé cơ thể Erestor, dữ dội hơn cả lúc cần máu tươi. Trong giây lát, anh thoáng ước Glorfindel không bao giờ tỉnh lại, và anh sẽ không phải đối mặt với những cảm xúc mâu thuẫn trong mình.  _Là quỷ hút máu lấy giết chóc làm thú vui, là kẻ điên loạn sẵn sàng làm tổn thương người mình yêu, hay là gã giáo sĩ yếu đuối chọn con đường tuyệt vọng nhất, tự biến mình thành quỷ, tự trói mình vào Khế Ước, chỉ để đổi lấy cơ hội được chiến đấu cạnh Elrond và Glorfindel lần nữa?_

Câu trả lời nào cũng sẽ khiến cả hai trái tim vỡ vụn. Một trái tim đang sống và một trái tim đã chết.

_Ta đã cảnh báo ngươi rồi, gã giáo sĩ ấy là một gánh nặng phiền toái._  Con quỷ hút máu giận dữ thét lên, kéo theo từng đợt co thắt dữ dội.  _Đem theo hắn sẽ khiến nhiệm vụ của ngươi thêm khó khăn. Tình yêu giữa con người và ma cà rồng chỉ là một truyền thuyết hoang đường._

“Tôi không biết.” Bán ma cà rồng đáp, bằng những lời đầu tiên hiện ra trong tâm trí anh. “Nhưng tôi thực lòng không muốn làm hại anh, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel không nói gì thêm.

Kể từ đó đến lúc họ tới được mái vòm bảo vệ, sau lưng anh chỉ có tiếng tru đau đớn của lũ sói, tiếng kiếm vung và tiếng thở nặng nhọc của vị giáo sĩ tóc vàng.  _Tại sao? Anh có thể lẳng lặng bỏ đi, tránh xa vùng đất sắp vỡ nát này, thay vì cố gắng bảo vệ một con ma cà rồng. Hệt như ngày xưa ở Roma, vẫn mù quáng và cố chấp như vậy…_

Trước mặt anh, chỉ có thế giới nhuốm máu đỏ bầm.

_Nhớ giao kèo của chúng ta đấy, Erestor. Ta hy vọng nếu ngươi yêu, thì ngươi sẽ hiểu._  Ông hoàng đã chết mỉm cười. Giọt máu trên khoé mắt ông ta rơi xuống, tan vào bóng tối thẳm sâu.

Erestor hoàn toàn không hay biết người phía sau mình đã lẳng lặng đặt tay lên chiếc cọc bạc, thứ chuyên dùng để đóng vào tim quỷ hút máu.

_“Glorfindel, nếu tôi trở thành ma cà rồng, hãy giải thoát cho linh hồn tội lỗi của tôi, được không?”_

_“Tôi sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra.” Glorfindel quả quyết, không hay biết rằng đó chỉ là những lời tuyệt vọng của gã giáo sĩ yếu_ _đuối sắp tan biến. Không ma cà rồng nào dễ dàng buông lời khẩn cầu được chết, dẫu cuộc sống trong bóng tối của chúng_ _không bằng cõi chết đi chăng._

_Bất kể từng là đức vua, chiến binh hay giáo sĩ, bất kể giao kèo nào đang trói buộc, bất kể hàng ngàn hàng vạn năm mỏi mòn_ _chờ đợi nơi góc sâu thế giới._

_Chúng vẫn khát khao được sánh bước bên người mình yêu thương một lần nữa._


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tui không ship romance Bagginshield (Thorin và Bilbo). Mối quan hệ giữa họ trong nguyên tác, đối với tui chỉ dừng ở friendship thân thiết. Trong này thì nó đã chuyển thành hơi hướm oan gia…

Vị học giả ngả người tựa hẳn vào ghế, chờ cho chấn động khắp thung lũng lắng xuống. Dư âm của ngôn từ khiến ông hơi mệt mỏi, song chúng sẽ phai đi trong vài giờ nữa. Ông có một cuộc hẹn quan trọng vào đêm nay – người đó chắc chắn đã nghe lời nhắn mà ông truyền đi. Ông đã chờ quá lâu kể từ lúc cậu ta phát hiện ra lá thư giấu trong tu viện cổ. Thời gian của ông và của Khế Ước đang cạn dần, cậu ta cần được biết sự thật trước khi quá muộn.

 _Có thể sẽ thêm vài vị khách không mời._ Vị học giả khẽ cười, lùa tay qua mái tóc nâu rối bời, mường tượng điều Chúa tể ma cà rồng sẽ nói nếu ngài ta ở đây.  _Thật ngu ngốc, ngươi vừa phơi bày vị trí của mình cho tất thảy ma quỷ, thợ săn và linh mục đang truy tìm “thứ đó”._

Nhưng nói gì thì nói, chúa tể ma cà rồng chẳng thể can dự vào quyết định của ông. Hệt như cha mình, Thranduil đã mắc quá nhiều sai lầm trong quá trình tạo lập và bảo vệ Khế Ước – một trong số đó là không kiểm soát Kẻ Phán Ngôn từ sớm bằng nọc độc ma cà rồng. Có vẻ như ngài ta đã rút kinh nghiệm với ứng viên tiếp theo.  _Erestor. Một đối tượng đặc biệt. Thật đáng tiếc y không phải người ta mong đợi. Ta nóng lòng muốn biết động cơ của y, trước khi bẻ gãy kế hoạch mà Thranduil đưa y vào._

Chẳng mấy chốc, sự tĩnh lặng tuyệt đối quay lại với căn phòng nhỏ, tựa như tấm màn xám lạnh giá phủ trùm lên vạn vật. Vị học giả ngồi thẳng dậy, kéo xấp giấy da cũ kĩ về phía mình. Dòng chữ nghiêng nghiêng trên trang đầu tiên còn chưa ráo mực. Vùng đất sắp tiến đến bờ vực diệt vong, song kế hoạch lớn nhất vẫn chưa vào guồng. Vẫn còn chút thời gian để ông hoàn thành lá thư cuối cùng.

Ông chấm ngòi bút lông vào bình mực mở sẵn. Vào thời ông sống – nghĩa là cách đây ba thế kỉ, cư dân gọi thứ mực đỏ thẫm này là “máu bồ câu.” Họ tin rằng nếu lấy hạt cải dầu chà xát lên trang giấy, sau đó dùng mực đỏ viết thư, thì những điều ngọt ngào họ viết sẽ trở thành hiện thực.

Khoảnh khắc đặt bút lên trang giấy da, ông chỉ có một ước mơ rằng người nhận nó sẽ sống hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau. Tận sâu thẳm trái tim mình, ông chưa bao giờ muốn thằng bé bị cuốn vào vòng xoáy thù hận trong thung lũng. Ông bất giác tự trách vì đã không đem theo hạt cải dầu trước khi bước vào chiều không gian khép kín này. Sau chừng đó năm trở thành người gìn giữ cuốn sách cổ, tiếp xúc với biết bao phép thuật kì dị hắc ám, không hiểu sao ông vẫn tin vào truyền thuyết hoang đường, quê mùa ấy.

Có lẽ vì tương lai vẫn là một địa hạt bí ẩn, nằm ngoài tầm chi phối của phép thuật, dẫu là thứ phép thuật hùng mạnh của cuốn sách đi chăng. Và trước dòng chảy bí ẩn của thời gian, ngay cả Kẻ Phán Ngôn cũng trở lại là gã nông dân mê tín, ngây ngô, lạc lõng, như thuở định mệnh chưa tìm đến thôn làng gã.

_Frodo, cháu yêu của ta._

_Có lẽ khi lá thư này đến tay cháu, ta đã không còn tồn tại – ở bất kì hình dạng nào._

_Hy vọng cháu đang đọc nó trong tình cảnh ít hỗn loạn hơn lúc ta đặt bút viết những dòng này. Ta không dám mong đợi nhiều, những giấc mộng hão huyền về một xứ sở không vương thù hận đã tan thành cát bụi từ ba trăm năm trước. Kể từ lúc cuốn sách cổ mở ra trước mặt ta, kể từ khi ông hoàng và vị giáo sĩ xám cúi đầu trước kẻ vô danh chỉ có nửa dòng máu người như ta, ta đã học được cách từ bỏ, Frodo ạ. Từ bỏ tất cả những gì ta có, ta muốn, ta yêu thương, ta căm ghét. Để dấn thân vào thế giới bóng tối, giữ nhiệm vụ canh gác đến tận cuối đời._

_Nhưng nếu cháu hỏi ta có hối hận không, ta sẽ không ngần ngại đáp rằng: có._

_Từng có một thời, như bao người bình thường khác, ta chưa bao giờ bước xa quá bờ giậu quanh làng. Hằng ngày ta mải miết chăm bón khu vườn sau nhà, cày cuốc thửa ruộng được thuê, tất bật thu hoạch đủ thứ rau củ rồi đem trao đổi với làng bên. Ta cũng có những đêm quây quần cùng bạn bè, nhóm lửa bằng rơm mùa gặt, ca hát thâu đêm và uống bia ủ bằng lúa mạch. Ta cũng đem lòng yêu một thiếu nữ gần nhà, song mãi không dám ngỏ lời cầu hôn. Đơn giản vậy thôi, Frodo ạ. Ta hằng khao khát được sống giản dị bên những người mình yêu mến, thay vì lẩn lút trong màn đêm với những kẻ không phải người. Một mái ấm nhỏ thơm mùi củi cháy trong lò, một mảnh vườn ngát hương hoa mùa xuân, một gian phòng tràn ngập tiếng hát, tiếng cười đùa của đám trẻ – như vậy đã là quá đủ với ta._

_Nhưng rồi chiến tranh tràn đến, và tự tay ta đã đặt dấu chấm hết cho giấc mơ trong trẻo ấy. Giờ ta còn chẳng thể nhớ nổi tên hay gương mặt của thôn nữ ta yêu. Ta lãng quên mùi khói rơm, mùi nắng, mùi đất mới xới, mùi cây cỏ trong vườn. Frodo, cháu còn quá trẻ để biết đến chiến tranh. Cháu sẽ không hiểu cảm giác của một người đang có tất cả bỗng chốc trở thành tay trắng. Ngay lúc được tin Đức vua Oropher băng hà, lũ người sói đã tràn vào địa phận của chúng ta, sau đó là quân Thổ tiến sát biên giới. Chúng vẫn chờ cơ hội thôn tính Transylvania, một trong những thành trì chống đế chế Ottoman còn đứng vững ở Châu Âu lúc bấy giờ._

_Những ngày tháng tươi đẹp đã chấm dứt trong một ngày một đêm (lúc đó ta vẫn chưa biết gì về phép thuật, ma quỷ và cả bức tường bảo vệ Oropher lập nên). Như mọi thanh niên mất gia đình khác, ta tình nguyện gia nhập đội quân của Thranduil, người vừa kế vị ngôi vua. Tin được không Frodo, hôm ấy ta chỉ mang theo hành trang là bộ quần áo rách tươm, ám khói cùng một cây gậy gỗ. Bạn bè ta cũng không khá hơn, họ đem theo tất cả những gì có thể sử dụng làm vũ khí: chĩa ba, cuốc xẻng, liềm gặt, búa thợ,…_

_Không ai ngoái lại. Phía sau chỉ có ngôi làng cháy rụi cùng những nấm mồ mới đắp. Bọn ta không hề sợ hãi – đúng hơn là bọn ta chưa biết sợ, chưa biết mình sẽ phải đối mặt với thứ gì trên chiến trường. Thật kì lạ, ta vẫn còn nhớ bài hát chúng ta cùng cất lên khi rời làng. Thỉnh thoảng giai điệu ngang phè, lạc nhịp, khàn đục ấy vẫn vang bên tai ta. Có lẽ vì đó là thứ cuối cùng thuộc về cuộc sống trước kia của ta, trước khi con đường rẽ ngoặt vĩnh viễn._

Vị học giả dừng bút, khêu lại bấc nến. Một thói quen từ thuở phụ việc trong thư viện của nhà vua. Một thói quen đã trở thành vô nghĩa. Bởi lẽ những ngọn nến ở đây không bao giờ tàn lụi, vải vóc không sờn rách, cây cối không héo úa và người ta không già đi. Thời gian quanh ông vĩnh viễn ngưng đọng, ngoài cửa luôn là cảnh vạn vật chìm trong thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ buổi chạng vạng, không sáng không tối, không có cả mặt trăng lẫn mặt trời. Song ông chưa bao giờ quên vẻ đẹp của thế giới ngoài kia – và cả sự tàn nhẫn của nó.

Ông tha thiết nhớ cảm giác gió mơn man trên mặt mình, tiếng mưa rơi lên vòm lá, làn nắng ấm áp mỗi độ xuân về. Những thứ mà giờ đây ông chỉ có thể gặp lại trong giấc mộng dài. Mỗi giấc ngủ của Kẻ Phán Ngôn được chọn có thể kéo dài từ ba năm đến hàng thế kỉ, tuỳ vào khả năng kiểm soát cuốn sách cổ. Những lúc như vậy, cuốn sách ấy cũng khép lại ngủ theo ông, sẽ không kẻ nào bị nó cám dỗ hoặc dò ra vị trí của nó.

Đó là cách vị học giả bảo vệ bí mật của Transylvania suốt từng ấy thế kỉ. Tuy nhiên, trong một lần thức giấc bất cẩn cách đây gần hai mươi năm, ông đã bị một giáo sĩ xám dò ra – hắn vẫn kịp truyền tin về Giáo Đoàn X trước khi bị giết. Cùng với đó là việc phát hiện hậu duệ nhiều đời của mình còn sống trong làng; những bất đồng với Chúa tể ma cà rồng về niềm tin mù quáng của ngài ta với vị giáo sĩ đã chết; và nỗi lo về mụ phù thuỷ đã âm thầm kiểm soát hầu hết đám người sói.

Bởi vậy, mười năm trước ông đã bí mật rời khỏi hầm mộ của Thranduil, gặp gỡ các Vệ Binh dưới quyền Celeborn. Nhờ sự giúp đỡ của họ, ông bắt đầu kế hoạch ích kỉ duy nhất của mình, trong cả cuộc đời đằng đẵng canh gác cuốn sách cổ.  _Kế hoạch bảo vệ người quan trọng cuối cùng._  Năm đó Frodo vừa tròn hai tuổi, thằng bé mất cả cha lẫn mẹ do lũ sói. Ông đã nói dối rằng mình là bác họ xa của nó. Thằng bé không cần phải biết sự thật, rằng người nhận nuôi mình không khác một con quỷ sống hơn ba thế kỉ.

Ông vẫn nhớ cảm giác được ôm lấy hậu duệ của mình trong vòng tay, hát ru nó ngủ bằng những bài ca cổ, chọc cho nó cười, vỗ về an ủi khi nó khóc, kể chuyện cho nó hằng đêm, nhìn nó lớn lên từng ngày. Tất cả diễn ra chỉ trong hai năm, song đối với vị học giả, ông sẵn sàng đánh đổi hơn ba thế kỉ trẻ trung của mình cho hai năm ngắn ngủi ấy.

Sau khi lớp bảo vệ quanh làng hoàn thành, vị học giả bước vào “chiếc rương” mình tạo nên, tiếp tục gìn giữ cuốn sách cổ. Kể từ đó, ông chỉ có thể quan sát Frodo, tuyệt đối không thể chạm vào thằng bé. Lúc ông rời đi, thằng bé mới bốn tuổi – còn quá nhỏ để ông giải thích tường tận lí do. Các Vệ Binh giúp ông dàn dựng việc biến mất đột ngột như một vụ mất tích bí ẩn do ma quỷ, và có lẽ Frodo cũng nghĩ vậy. Đến lời tạm biệt ông cũng không kịp nói. Tiếng khóc của thằng bé mỗi đêm cứa vào tim ông từng vệt dài sâu hoắm, nhức buốt. Nó không hay biết ông vẫn đang sống trong căn nhà đơn sơ của họ, chỉ là khác chiều không gian.

Vị học giả thở dài, nhấc cây bút lông và ép mình tiếp tục bức thư dang dở.

Một giọt mực bất cẩn rơi xuống mép giấy, thay cho giọt lệ mà ông không thể rơi vì người mình yêu thương.

_Frodo, cháu biết không, ta bị thương ngay trong trận chiến đầu tiên ở biên giới. Bọn ta chỉ được huấn luyện vài ngày. Gã người sói gần như xé toạc cánh tay ta. Ta đã nghĩ mình sẽ chết, hoặc tệ hơn, biến thành một trong số chúng – thứ sinh vật man rợ khát máu ấy._

_Ta luôn ghi khắc giây phút chạm mặt với gã người sói vừa cắn mình. Đó hẳn là cuộc hội ngộ kì dị nhất trong đời ta, khi hắn quay lại và ánh mắt chúng ta khoá chặt vào nhau. Đôi mắt đỏ quạch của đối phương khiến sống lưng ta buốt rợn. Hắn to gấp đôi những gã khác, có bộ lông dày đen tuyền như bầu trời không trăng sao. Ta ôm lấy cánh tay ướt máu, tự hỏi hình dạng người của hắn trông như thế nào, và liệu còn chút nhân tính nào sót lại trong hắn không._

_“Tránh…tránh xa ta.” Ta buột miệng, rồi lập tức muốn cười nhạo chính mình. Giọng nói yếu ớt ấy làm sao ngăn chặn một gã người sói hung tợn đang say máu?_

_Tuy nhiên một việc không ngờ đã xảy đến – gã người sói quả nhiên tránh xa ta. Hắn bước lên vài lần, rồi lùi lại, như thể có bức tường vô hình chắn giữa ta và hắn. Rốt cuộc hắn đứng yên, tiếp tục nhìn ta chằm chằm. Khoảng cách giữa chúng ta gần đến nỗi mùi tử khí từ hơi thở của gã phả vào mặt ta._

_Sau một lúc đấu mắt (thực ra do ta quá sợ hãi và đau đớn nên cứng đờ người, không thể cử động hay di chuyển) gã người sói lạ lùng ấy cất giọng, trầm và khàn đục như vọng lên từ lòng đất: “Ngươi không lớn hơn một đứa trẻ là bao. Cũng không thuộc quân chính quy của Thranduil. Ta ngửi thấy mùi giấy cũ, mùi rơm rạ, và mùi đất vườn. Tránh xa cuộc chiến này ra, thằng nhãi nông dân ngu ngốc.” Nói đoạn hắn xoay người lao vào trận chiến hỗn loạn, bỏ ta lại đó, trong tình trạng không hiểu lấy một chữ hắn nói._

_Ta không biết mình ngất đi bao lâu. Ta tỉnh lại trong căn lều dành cho thương binh mà vị giáo sĩ xám dựng nên. Không hiểu sao ta không bị nhiễm nọc độc người sói. Elrond đã chữa lành cánh tay ta bằng năng lực của Cha ấy. Ta không sùng đạo như cha mẹ mình, song ta đã có cảm tình với vị giáo sĩ này ngay lần đầu gặp gỡ, dẫu ta không biết nguyên do nào đưa lối Cha đến Transylvania, giữa trận chiến ngày một ác liệt. Bầu không khí quanh Cha – nói sao nhỉ, êm đềm, bình lặng và đẹp đẽ – ở bên Elrond ta có cảm giác được thanh tẩy, như khi người ta quỳ trong nhà nguyện._

_Thành thử với ta lúc đó, việc chạm trán gã người sói và được hắn tha mạng cũng như một cơn ác mộng thoáng qua. Mãi sau này ta mới gặp lại hắn, trong hoàn cảnh khác. Tên gã người sói lông đen ấy là Thorin Oakenshield, song ta sẽ tạm gác chuyện của hắn để đi vào vấn đề chính – đó là lời đề nghị của Elrond ngay lúc Cha nhận ra ta đã tỉnh._

_Hẳn cháu cũng đoán ra được rồi, vị giáo sĩ xám đề nghị đưa ta đến gặp ông hoàng Thranduil. Trong nhật ký của mình, ta đã chép lại chi tiết hết sức có thể vì sao Oropher có được cuốn sách, những chuyện xảy ra trong quãng thời gian Thranduil trị vì, những mối quan hệ phức tạp của Elrond, vấn đề của Celeborn cùng đội Vệ Binh, quá trình họ đào tạo ta thành một học giả nửa mùa, cách họ thất bại và cách trận chiến kết thúc trên nhánh sông giữa đại ngàn. Thành thử ta sẽ không nhắc lại chúng ở đây. Thời gian có hạn, ta chỉ có thể tóm tắt cho cháu hiểu về nhiệm vụ của ta._

_Ta vẫn nhớ như in giây phút bước chân vào thư viện âm u sâu dưới lòng đất, đó là lần đầu tiên ta biết đến nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng – ngay cả cảm giác chết đi sống lại từ móng vuốt gã người sói cũng không sánh bằng. Ta được nghe Thranduil và Elrond tóm tắt tình trạng hỗn loạn của các pháo đài vùng biên, về cái chết của đức vua Oropher và hệ luỵ kéo theo, về thứ mà hai người họ đang cố gắng kiểm soát và cất giấu xa khỏi Giáo Đoàn X (cũng là lần đầu tiên ta nghe đến tổ chức này)._

_Cháu không mường tượng được khuôn mặt ta lúc ấy đâu, Frodo. Hẳn nó vô cùng hài hước, song cả ông hoàng lẫn vị giáo sĩ trước sau đều không hề mỉm cười, dẫu chỉ là nhếch mép mỉa mai. Ta không hiểu – những điều họ đang kể với ta đều là bí mật hệ trọng của cả vùng đất, còn ta chỉ là một gã nông dân trẻ ngây ngô dốt nát. (Thật may ta còn được cha mình dạy biết đọc biết viết. Hầu hết bạn bè ta đều mù chữ.)_

_“Nhưng một kẻ tôi tớ hèn mọn… thì có thể làm được gì để ngăn chặn những tai ương ấy?” Ta hỏi ngay khi Elrond dứt lời, cố không tỏ ra quá vô phép. Cha ấy im lặng nhìn ta rất lâu, đôi mắt xám lạnh như thấu suốt từng góc sâu trong ta, tỉ mỉ đánh giá ta như cách các thợ kim hoàn kiểm tra độ tinh xảo của trang sức. Rốt cuộc Cha ấy cũng lên tiếng, không nhìn ta. “Đêm hôm trước, có vẻ như cậu đã dùng vài từ để chặn đứng một người sói. Ta cảm nhận được thứ phép thuật ấy, dẫu nó được phát động trong vô thức và còn rất sơ khai. Quan trọng là cậu không phát điên ngay sau đó. Giáo sĩ bọn ta gọi đó là năng lực phán ngôn, những kẻ sở hữu nó vô cùng hiếm hoi, làm chủ được nó còn hiếm hơn.”_

_Trái tim ta gần như ngưng đập mất vài giây._

_Không để ta kịp tiếp thu hoàn toàn thông tin mới mẻ nọ, đức vua tiếp lời: “Cách duy nhất để vùng đất này trở lại thanh bình như xưa, là lập lại lớp bảo vệ giống của phụ vương Oropher, bằng một Khế Ước mới hoàn chỉnh hơn, mạnh mẽ và lâu bền hơn. Năng lực của ngươi rất có ích cho kế hoạch.”_

_Tuy vẫn còn mông lung mơ hồ về đủ mọi chuyện, chỉ cần nghe mình có thể góp sức đưa quê hương trở lại thanh bình, ta đã lập tức đồng ý. Như một phản xạ không điều kiện. Ta nghĩ đến mảnh vườn sau nhà bị thiêu rụi, nghĩ đến nấm mộ mới đắp của người thân, nghĩ đến bạn bè mình đang chết ngoài chiến trường. Sau này, khi thời khắc lập Khế Ước tiến gần, ta mới thảng thốt nhận ra vai trò của mình không chỉ dừng ở “có ích cho kế hoạch” như vị vua nói giảm nói tránh._

_Ta được chọn là người kiểm soát tất cả. Là kẻ buộc phải đứng yên ở trung tâm trong khi mọi người lần lượt hi sinh quanh mình. Là kẻ gắn chặt số mệnh với một cuốn sách cổ, phải tiếp tục sống khi tất cả người thân đã hoá thành cát bụi. Cuốn cổ thư huyền bí mà bao thế lực không ngừng tìm kiếm đã mở ra với ta. Ta là Kẻ Phán Ngôn như họ gọi, có thể điều khiển mọi thứ bằng ngôn từ – chỉ trừ cuộc đời của chính mình._

_Tất cả những điều trên ta đều không muốn. Đúng hơn là chưa bao giờ muốn. Ngay cả khi đưa tay đón lấy cuốn sách huyền diệu nọ, và đọc ngấu nghiến từng dòng chữ đầy quyền năng trong nó._

_Ta không phải anh hùng cô độc trong những bài ca hay đấng cứu thế trong các tích truyện, Frodo ạ. Ta không thể chịu nổi việc nhìn ai đó chết đi trước mắt, cũng không thể bình thản nhìn ai đó dấn mình vào biển lửa, dẫu để phục vụ cho mục đích lớn lao hơn đi chăng._

_Sau chừng đó tin tưởng, bội phản, cố chấp, hi sinh, kế hoạch cuối cùng vẫn thất bại vì kẻ thù phá ngang buổi thành lập Khế Ước. Giá như mọi chuyện kết thúc ngay lúc đó… thỉnh thoảng ta vẫn tuyệt vọng mơ về sự huỷ diệt như ngày phán xét cuối cùng. Mơ về vạt áo choàng ám khói của Thranduil biến mất sau biển lửa. Mơ về vị giáo sĩ và ngọn giáo thập tự xuyên qua ngực ngài. Mơ về cánh mòng biển bị nhấn chìm dưới những đợt sóng cuồng nộ. Mơ về trận mưa hoa hồng nhung lả tả như lệ máu._

_“Tại sao Cha không từ bỏ? Tại sao chúng ta không từ bỏ? Một Khế Ước dang dở thì làm được gì, kẻ thù vẫn đang tràn vào quê hương chúng ta!”_

_Ta đã gào lên trong kích động như thế, Frodo ạ, và hối hận suốt ba thế kỉ còn lại. Ta thà chết còn hơn nhớ lại ánh mắt bất lực Elrond nhìn ta hôm đó. Máu nhỏ giọt từ cánh tay bị thương của Cha ấy – cánh tay không rời khỏi ngọn giáo thập tự. Ta không biết để trở về đây, hai người họ phải phá bao nhiêu vòng vây. Những đợt tấn công bên ngoài vẫn chưa lắng xuống, ta đồ rằng các giáo sĩ xám và quân Thổ sắp tìm được lối vào khu hầm mộ. Celeborn không cầm cự được lâu nữa._

_“Vì mục đích cuối cùng, mục đích ta đến Transylvania vốn không phải là ngăn chặn người sói hay quân Thổ…”_

_“Cha đã lừa dối tất cả chúng tôi? Cha hứa hẹn nếu kế hoạch thành công, hoà bình sẽ được lập lại.”_

_“Không hẳn… dù cậu vẫn có quyền được nghĩ như thế.” Elrond mỉm cười cay đắng, giọng Cha ấy mỏng tang như sương. Vết thương và phép thuật đã rút kiệt sức lực trong Cha. “Mục đích cuối cùng là huỷ diệt thứ cậu đang cầm. Cuốn sách là nguồn cơn của hầu hết thù hận và chiến tranh trong lịch sử. Các sử gia đã cố gắng tránh né góc khuất này – họ không muốn bị nhà thờ thiêu sống. Thứ phép thuật hùng mạnh, nguy hiểm như thế không thể rơi vào tay bất kì ai. Đặc biệt là Giáo Đoàn X. Có Chúa mới biết Đức Giám Mục đầy tham vọng của ta sẽ làm gì với sức mạnh ấy. Ta ước gì có thời gian nói với cậu sớm hơn… tha thứ cho ta.”_

_Ta những muốn quăng cuốn sách hắc ám nọ xuống nền đá, nhưng nó đã dính chặt vào hai bàn tay run rẩy của ta. Hoặc cũng có thể một phần trong ta đã sinh lòng khao khát quyền năng từ nó. Sau này ta vẫn tự ghê tởm mình vì suy nghĩ ấy. Thật đáng tiếc Frodo ạ, cháu đáng ra không cần phải nghe những chuyện tội lỗi và bi thảm này, song ta chỉ có thể kể với cháu mà thôi._

_Ta nhớ sau đó mình đã quay sang Thranduil, cố kìm nén nỗi thất vọng lẫn giận dữ: “Đức vua cũng biết chuyện này?”_

_“Phải. Phụ vương Oropher đã cố gắng huỷ nó, nhưng kết cục lại là cái chết không toàn thây. Ta và Elrond đều được đời trước giao lại cùng một nhiệm vụ. Khế Ước lần này thất bại, nhưng chúng ta vẫn còn cơ hội huỷ cuốn sách vào lần sau, nếu có thể cầm cự đến lúc tái lập…”_

_“Hai người đã kết thúc giữa chừng… Khế Ước dở dang này quá nhiều lỗ hổng, nhưng vẫn có thể kéo dài vài thế kỉ.” Ta ái ngại nhìn đức vua và giáo sĩ xám. “Người bình thường không thể sống đến lần tái lập tiếp theo, làm sao hai người…”_

_“Người bình thường không thể.” Đức vua nói giọng lạnh băng. “Nhưng quỷ hút máu thì có.”_

Vị học giả ngừng bút vì một chuỗi âm thanh kì lạ vẳng đến. Nghe như tiếng bước chân xen lẫn tiếng thở nặng nề, cùng tiếng nước nhỏ tí tách xuống bậc thềm đá. Trong không gian khép kín ông tạo nên, lẽ ra chúng không thể xuất hiện.  _Kẻ mới đến không mang năng lực phán ngôn, cũng không phải đội trưởng Vệ Binh – những người được ta cho phép. Chẳng lẽ lớp bảo vệ đã yếu đến vậy rồi sao?_

Ông hít vào một hơi lạnh buốt, nhẹ nhàng đến bên cửa sổ, nhìn ra không gian nhờ nhờ tối bên ngoài.

Thứ mùi nồng gắt xộc lên ngay sau đó khiến ông hơi ngạc nhiên, song nỗi bồn chồn đã nhanh chóng rút đi. Kẻ xâm nhập không phải đối tượng nguy hiểm – đúng hơn là ông biết hắn rất rõ. Dẫu việc hắn đến được đây vẫn còn là một bí ẩn.

Vị học giả hé chớp cửa, đủ để đưa tay ra ngoài, chạm vào bộ lông bờm xờm đen tuyền của vị khách không mời. Ông nhanh chóng cảm nhận được sự tuyệt vọng thẳm sâu trong gã, từng vết thương đau đớn đang hành hạ gã, và thứ cảm xúc hơi bất thường đối với một người sói giết chóc từng ấy thế kỉ.  _Hối tiếc?_  Ông căm thù lũ người sói, song lại không thể xác định cảm xúc chủ đạo với gã này. Gã từng tha chết cho ông không dưới một lần, cứu mạng ông không dưới một lần… nhưng cũng chính gã đã góp phần khiến kế hoạch của Thranduil và Elrond thất bại.

Kí ức về trận chiến cuối cùng đâm vào tâm tưởng ông như gai nhọn, vào khoảnh khắc thủ cấp của ông hoàng lăn xuống làn nước đục ngầu. Kẻ gây ra chuyện đó là một gã người sói có bộ lông đen tuyền như bầu trời đêm không trăng sao. Chứng kiến cảnh hắn xé đứt đầu người khác bằng răng và móng vuốt đã vượt quá sức chịu đựng của ông.  _Giả sử hắn giết ta trên chiến trường, vào lần đầu tiên chạm trán, liệu mọi chuyện có khác đi không?_

“Lâu quá không gặp.” Sinh vật khổng lồ ấy cất tiếng khào khào. Mùi máu tanh mỗi lúc một nồng. “Để vào được đây đúng thời điểm, ta đã vi phạm lời thề của chính mình.”

“Thorin Oakenshield, ta nhớ mình đã nói nếu còn thấy ngươi dẫn lũ người sói lảng vảng quanh làng, ta sẽ không khoan thứ.” Vị học giả gay gắt. “Đúng thời điểm sao? Ngươi vẫn chưa từ bỏ nỗi thèm khát với thứ đó, sau từng ấy cái giá phải trả?”

“Giờ hầu hết người sói không còn do ta kiểm soát nữa, mụ phù thuỷ đã phủ bùa mê lên chúng rồi. Thằng nhãi ngu ngốc, ngươi không cần phải giãy nảy lên như vậy, ta phải xé đứt bao nhiêu xiềng xích của mụ mới thoát ra được.” Gã người sói bật ra âm thanh nửa như tiếng thở dài, nửa như tiếng gầm gừ. “Ngươi chẳng thay đổi gì cả. Không cần nhắc, ta chưa bao giờ quên mối ác cảm giữa hai chúng ta. Song đêm nay ta không đến đây để ôn lại mối thù dai dẳng. Có người nhờ ta giúp ngươi, vì sự tồn tại của vùng đất này.”

“Là ai?”

“Đúng thời điểm hắn sẽ gặp ngươi ở bìa rừng. Giờ tốt nhất nên mặc ta và tiếp tục công việc của mình. Rồi sẽ có lúc ngươi cần đến một con quái vật, sớm thôi. Ta đợi ở đây.”

“Nghe thật mơ hồ. Ngươi nghĩ chỉ bằng vài lời mập mờ, ta sẽ nhắm mắt làm ngơ cho người sói tự do đi lại trong không gian bí mật của ta sao?” Vị học giả nghe cơn giận bùng nổ trong mình như nham thạch. Ông đã bị lừa quá nhiều, bị đánh bẫy quá nhiều trong suốt cuộc đời đằng đẵng của mình. “Chưa kể làm sao ngươi phá được lớp bảo vệ của ta?”

“Ta không phá. Ta sử dụng giấy thông hành của chính ngươi. Ngươi đã trao quyền ra vào không gian cho đội trưởng Vệ Binh các đời, người kia tiết lộ với ta như thế.” Vị học giả cảm thấy cơ thể gã người sói đột ngột gồng cứng, trong khi cơn buồn nôn quặn thắt trong gan ruột ông. Những ngón tay ông chạm vào một khối nhớp nháp, lạnh lẽo gần chân gã người sói. Mùi tanh xộc lên tận óc. “Ngươi đã giết đội trưởng.”

“Và lấy tim của hắn. Để làm được điều đó, ta đã phải bẻ gãy mọi quy tắc mình đặt ra. Dùng trẻ con làm mồi nhử là việc hèn hạ, song ta không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Ta không giết con bé, ta chỉ để nó lại trảng rừng. Đội Vệ Binh sẽ chăm lo cho nó.”

“Ngươi đã giết con bé bằng cách bắt nó chứng kiến ông mình chết trước mặt.”

“Ta không có lựa chọn nào khác. Con nhóc ấy cũng để lại cho ta vài vết thương.”

 _Celeborn chắc không hề hấn gì, ông ta sẽ lại đi tìm một thân xác khác và tiếp tục nhận chức đội trưởng._  Vị học giả nghiến răng, ước gì có thể dùng ngôn từ hất văng gã người sói này.  _Nhưng người vừa chết thì khác… ta biết Théoden, biết cả cô cháu gái mà ông yêu thương hết mực. Hẳn sinh vật man rợ này đã bắt cô bé để đánh thức linh hồn ông ấy. Celeborn không thể kiểm soát cái xác một khi chủ nhân thực sự thức dậy. Và dĩ nhiên ông ấy dễ dàng sa vào bẫy của hắn._

“Cút ngay!” Vị học giả đóng sập cửa sổ, cố không nghĩ nhiều về cách gã người sói giết vị đội trưởng Vệ Binh. “Thề có Chúa, nếu ngươi còn nán lại đây một phút một giây nào, ngươi sẽ phải hối hận, cả người giật dây ngươi cũng thế.”

“Nếu người nhờ ta đến đây là Chúa tể ma cà rồng thì sao?” Sinh vật nọ gầm gừ. “Ngươi không thể giải quyết mọi việc một mình,  _thưa Kẻ Phán Ngôn_. Ngươi là trung tâm không có nghĩa ngươi là tất cả. Thranduil đã chấp nhận thoả hiệp để bảo vệ vùng đất này, và ngươi cũng nên thế. Hi sinh vài tên Vệ Binh thì có sá gì.”

 _Thranduil đã nhìn thấy điều gì đang chờ đợi chúng ta phía trước? Chẳng phải chúa tể ma cà rồng thề sẽ tự tay phanh thây gã người sói đã giết ngài ta…_  “Ngươi căn cứ vào đâu để nghĩ ta sẽ tin lời ngươi, Thorin?”

“Căn cứ vào chuyện nếu thực sự  _muốn_  tống cổ ta khỏi chiều không gian này, ngươi đã làm từ lâu rồi, nhóc Bilbo ạ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nếu liên hệ với chương 20, mọi người sẽ để ý thấy vì sao Thorin tha cho Aragorn ngay lần đầu gặp. Vì tình huống lúc đó khá giống với lúc gặp Bilbo trên chiến trường. Đều trẻ tuổi, đều có năng lực gần giống nhau, đều đang bị thương ở tay, và đều không biết gì về những thù hận quanh mình.


End file.
